Os Novos Marotos 5 O Clã Amaldiçoado
by Kitai Black
Summary: Em um ciclo sem fim, problemas são inevitaveis. Em uma das grandes investigações do Ministério, descobrem-se clãs poderosos que lidam com artes das trevas. Clãs que estão em todos lugares, inclusive em Hogwarts.
1. Trailler

QUANDO O MUNDO APARENTA ESTAR EM PAZ

_**QUANDO O MUNDO APARENTA ESTAR EM PAZ**_

- CACAZITINHO! Que coisa mais feia, seu papai e sua mamãe ficarão furiosos.  
- James você tem três segundos para sair daqui.  
- Sabe, não que eu realmente queira ficar aqui e ver essa cena um tanto quanto... Hã... Como eu posso dizer? Ah sim! Completamente lastimável, mas seus amados papaizinhos chegaram de viagem.  
- MEUS PAIS CHEGARAM DE VIAGEM? SARAH PULE PELA JANELA! NÃO ELES PODEM TE VER, então... ESCONDA-SE NO ARMÁRIO! NÃO, NÃO NESSE ARMÁRIO! NO OUTRO! Ai meu Merlim eu estou ferrado...

_**E ÁS COISAS ESTAREM EM SEU DEVIDO LUGAR**_

- Espero que limpar o sótão tenha lhe servido de lição James... Sua tia Cassy saiu daqui extremamente chateada!  
- Ok, paizito! Concordo plenamente que a destruição em massa do sótão tenha me servido de lição, serei uma nova pessoa após essa experiência de vida!  
- E o que você aprendeu, eu posso saber?  
- Quando for azarar membros insuportáveis da família, cuidado para que eles não vejam!

_**OS MAROTOS ATACAM NOVAMENTE**_

- Sabe, não que dançar It's Raining Men seja uma coisa extremamente constrangedora...  
- E comprometedora!  
- Mas é que eu realmente acho que aquele vestido me engorda.

_**CAIOS TRENT**_

- Qual é o problema dessas mulheres? Eu me envolvo com elas, trato elas como lixo depois, digo que não vou namora-las e elas ainda continuam me babando! Elas são masoquistas por acaso?

_**JAY POTTER**_

- Por que sempre a gente se ferra quando nossos pais cismam que nós temos que ajuda-los em algo? Não que eu tenha algo contra ajudar o ministério, mas sinceramente maquiagem, vestido e uma música das Weather Girls não é uma coisa que eu deveria me orgulhar sabe?

_**SIRIUS ZABINE**_

- Ahh eu adoro jogar, principalmente quando tio Draco e tio Carter me liberam a arte de trapacear! Eu não fico lindo quando estou fazendo os outros de otários?

_**KEVIN MALFOY**_

- TODO MUNDO 'TÁ FELIZ? 'TÁ FELIZ! TODO MUNDO QUER CANTAR? QUER CANTAR! TODO MUNDO PEDE BIS, TODO MUNDO PEDE BIS, QUANDO É HORA DE CANTAR! MAIS UM, MAIS UM! \õ/

_**O NOVO QUARTETO DE HOGWARTS**_

- Olááá Sansan! Que maravilha vê-la nesse local, onde poucos aprendem e todos dormem.  
- Sem brincadeirinhas Sr. Trent!  
- Quê isso Sansan, assim você magoa o Caios! Sabe ele é uma pessoa muito sensível...  
- Sr. Potter se o senhor não quer passar um bom tempo lustrando os troféus de Hogwarts espero que fique calado! ... Muito bem, senhores Malfoy e Zabine posso saber o que fazem assistindo uma aula que não é do ano de vocês?  
- Você quer que eu explique de um modo totalmente prático e sem delongas?  
- Sim, Sr. Zabine.  
- Então acho mais fácil o Keke explicar, sou péssimo nessas coisas...  
- Sr. Malfoy, explique então.  
- Eu? Hey! Por que eu sempre tenho que explicar ás coisas? Isso é injustiça eu só sei usar mímicas e fantoches, e além do mais eu sou pequeno e quando fico sobre pressão fico nervoso e posso chorar e aqui não tem o colo da minha amada mamãe.

_**SE ENVOLVERÁ**_

- Nossa... Ela é realmente...  
- Perfeita.  
- Sabe vocês estão meio que babando, cara isso é nojento, tão olhando pra onde?  
- Para ela.  
- Uau! Anne Adhara a cada ano fica mais gostosa!  
- KEVIN!  
- Que foi? Só falo a verdade.

_**EM UMA BATALHA**_

- Fique longe dos Adhara's Caios! É uma ordem!  
- E por que eu deveria ficar longe deles? Anne, Anne não é como a família dela!  
- A família Adhara vem de um clã sombrio, um clã que deseja a morte e punição de muitos bruxos do mundo mágico, escute seu pai Caios, os Adhara não são pessoas que você ou James queiram perto.  
- E quem disse que eu não quero perto? Caios tem razão, eu não vou me afastar da Anne por causa da família obscura dela!

_**QUE JAMAIS DEVERIA SER TRAVADA**_

- O que foi Nathan? O preconceito de sua família, as artes das trevas e todas ás outras coisas nojentas que estão metidos afetou o seu cérebro?  
- É melhor vocês ficarem nas suas por enquanto, se continuarem querendo ficar vivos.  
- É uma ameaça?  
- É um aviso.

_**OS CLÃS DAS TREVAS TEM SUA FORÇA RENOVADA**_

- Em breve minha cara Gaya, em breve teremos controle de todo o mundo mágico e sua filha estará ao meu lado para governar toda a magnitude que pretendo criar.  
- Sr. Vega eu faço extremo gosto de sua união com minha filha assim o nosso clã ficará cada vez mais puro e poderoso, tudo o que o senhor desejar terá de minha família Sr. Vega e minha lealdade é uma das maiores coisas que posso lhe dar.

_**UMA GAROTA QUE NÃO CONHECE O AMOR**_

- Eles estão apaixonados por você.  
- Do que está falando Takana?  
- Potter e Trent, eles gostam mesmo você, se duvidar eles a amam.  
- Não existe o amor, o amor é apenas uma mera ilusão dos fracos.  
- Não é porque você não conhece o amor Anne, que ele não existe.

_**QUE FOI SUCUMBIDA PELAS TREVAS**_

- Afaste-se de mim ou eu terei que mata-los pessoalmente.  
- Por que você está desse lado? Por que está ao lado das trevas? POR QUE ANNE?  
- Porque eu sou a própria trevas.

_**MAS QUE SENTE ALGO QUE NÃO DEVERIA SENTIR**_

- O que está olhando?  
- Eles vão aprontar...  
- Os marotos?  
- Sim, eles mesmos...  
- Eles são os únicos a te fazerem sorrir, já se deu conta disso?

_**QUADRIBOL**_

- Você não vai trapacear nesse jogo não é Sirius?  
- Mas que coisa mais feia de se dizer Dani!  
- É O'Brian.  
- Como eu ia dizendo Dani, eu não trapaceio no quadribol ou em qualquer outro jogo, eu apenas viro o jogo ao meu favor!

_**AVENTURAS**_

- Calminha, calminha morceguinho, não precisa se aproximar muito...  
- Kevin você 'tá tentando conversar com um morcego gigante mutante?  
- Ótimo, era só o que faltava, um morcego gigante mutante a fim de nos comer, o Kevin a fim de bater um papinho com ele e o Trent desmaiado! A vida realmente é muito filha da puta com a gente mesmo!

_**IMPLICÂNCIAS **_

- Saia. Já. Daqui!  
- Quanto estresse Laurenzinha, isso é falta de homem sabia? Por Merlim, quanto tempo você está encalhada?  
- Você não vai tirar minha calma, você não vai conseguir, eu juro que não vai.  
- Sério? Eu acho que já consegui sabe? A cara feia contorcida, os olhos meio vesgos... Ah não! Que droga, pensei ter conseguido quando te vi com essa cara de bisonha, mas ai eu vi que você é feia assim normalmente...  
- QUE SE DANE A CALMA EU VOU TE MATAR SEU LOIRO OXIGENADO, IMITAÇÃO BARATA DA NICOLE KIDMAN!!

_**MISTÉRIOS**_

- Quem é aquele cara?  
- Não sei, mas parece que o nome dele é Apus Vega...  
- Eu não gosto desse cara, tem algo de...  
- Misterioso e incrivelmente estranho vindo dele!  
- Cara olha só o tamanho dos braços dele! Eu não lutaria com ele corpo a corpo jamais, eu tenho amor à vida.

_**ROMANCES**_

- Eu acho que eu vou te beijar.  
- Não se aproxime.  
- Não me peça algo que eu não possa cumprir Anne...

_**E MUITA CONFUSÃO**_

- Por que o Sirius vai ficar no bem bom enquanto a gente usa esse vestido que por sinal me deixa GORDO, no palco dançando uma música ridícula?  
- Sirius é bom em trapaças, é o único capaz de enrolar aqueles caras!  
- Ótimo, mas se alguém gamar em mim e pegar na minha bunda enquanto eu estiver dançando vai ficar sem os olhos e sem ás mãos pelo resto da vida!

_**EM... **_

- Quem inventou o salto alto deve estar ardendo no mármore do inferno.

_**OS NOVOS MAROTOS 5 – O CLÃ AMALDIÇOADO**_

- Ok pessoal, já acabou podemos ir embora...  
- Droga, agora que estava ficando bom ,eu ia até fazer minha dancinha da vitória, chorarei litros ok?

_**APENAS NA FLOREIOS E BORRÕES E NO **_

- It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!  
- Kevin...  
- I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get! Absolutely soaking wet!  
- Kevin…  
- It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
- KEVIN JÁ CHEGAAAAA!!  
- Ok, ok, nossa quanto estresse! Estresse dá rugas sabia?  
- Eu posso mata-lo e fazer parecer que foi acidente?  
- Tenha a honra meu caro amigo.  
- Er... Vocês estão me assustando galera... HEY! SOCORRO! CHAMEM OS AURORES, A POLICIA TROUXA, OS BOMBEIROS PARA APAGAR O FOGO DESSES LOUCOS PSICOPATASSSS!! HELP ME PLEASEEEEEEEE!!


	2. Personagens

Personagens:

**Personagens:**

_**Caios Cold Trent – Mike Vogel**_

Caios Trent é o filho mais velho de Carter e Amy Trent. Melhor de amigo de Jay Potter, e junto dele e de Kevin Malfoy e Sirius Zabine, são os maiores causadores de problemas em Hogwarts. Com dezessete anos, cursa o último ano de sua escola e é o Capitão do Time da Sonserina (joga como artilheiro).

**Nome:** Caios Cold Trent  
**Significado do nome:** _Caios_ (ou Caio em Português), significa feliz, contente e indica uma pessoa ambiciosa de personalidade forte. _Cold_ (ou Frio/Gelado em Português) diz ser uma pessoa honesta e sensata, impulsiva e determinada. Trent quer dizer "Aquele que tenta, que persiste".  
**Também conhecido como:** Cacazitinho (apelidado por Sirius)  
**Olhos:** Verdes  
**Cabelos:** Loiros sedosos.  
**Marca Característica:** Uma cicatriz imensa no antebraço direito (causada num jogo de quadribol)  
**Sangue:** Semi-Puro (sua bisavó Hermione Granger Malfoy era nascida trouxa)  
**Pai:** Carter Trent  
**Mãe:** Amy Malfoy Trent  
**Irmãos:** Joe Trent e Dalilah Trent  
**Avós paternos:** Trevor Trent e Katana Elias Trent  
**Avós maternos:** Cold Malfoy e Maya Potter Malfoy  
**Tios de sangue:** Draco Malfoy II.  
**Melhores amigos:** Jay Potter, Sirius Zabine, Kevin Malfoy e Dylan Griffin.  
**Inimigos:** Nathan Adhara, Apus Vega e Mike Mossey.  
**Moradia:** Mansão Trent em um Condado da Inglaterra Bruxa.  
**Objetos de Poder**: A espada Slyntherin que "afanou" de seu tio Draco e um carro conversível negro voador.  
**Vê trestálios:** Não (por enquanto)  
**Carreira a fim de seguir:** Jogador de quadribol.

_**Em Hogwarts: **_  
**Detenções: **Ao todo somam 4.329 detenções, a principal por conta de uma azaração em Mike Mossey fazendo com que todos os ossos do corpo de Mossey sumissem após uma partida de quadribol.  
**NOM'S: **9.  
**Quadribol: **Capitão, Artilheiro.

_**Kevin Phillips Malfoy – Dougie Poynter**_

Kevin Malfoy é o segundo filho de Draco e Suzan Malfoy. Sonserino, melhor amigo de Sirius Zabine, e junto dele, Caios Trent e Jay Potter são a principal fonte de dor de cabeça de Tonks na atualidade. Com dezesseis anos está cursando o sexto ano em Hogwarts, joga no time de sua casa como batedor.

**Nome: **Kevin Phillips Malfoy  
**Significado do nome: **_Kevin_ (ou Kelvin em Celta), significa "rio estreito", uma pessoa que é desconfiada e não permite qualquer um se aproximar muito de si. _Phillips_ (Ou Felipe) significa "O que gosta de cavalos", indica uma pessoa que ama animais, é bom em esportes e tem sede de justiça, com habilidade de vencer grandes desafios. _Malfoy_ quer dizer "Má Fé".  
**Também conhecido como: **Keke (apelidado por Sirius)  
**Olhos: **Naturalmente eram castanhos, mas após um duelo e uma azaração mal feita lançada por sua irmã mais velha Stacy, seus olhos aderiram à tonalidade azul. (Kevin quase ficou cego após o duelo).  
**Cabelos: **Loiros sedosos.  
**Marca Característica: **Uma imensa tatuagem que pega do braço, ombro e metade do peito.  
**Sangue: **Semi-Puro (sua bisavó Hermione Granger Malfoy era nascida trouxa)  
**Pai: **Draco Malfoy II  
**Mãe: **Suzan Zabine Malfoy  
**Irmãos: **Stacy Malfoy, Apple Malfoy e Hunter Malfoy.  
**Avós paternos: **Cold Malfoy e Maya Potter Malfoy  
**Avós maternos: **Miguel Zabine e Sophie Weasley Zabine  
**Tios de sangue: **Amy Malfoy Trent, Blake Zabine e Dean Zabine.  
**Melhores amigos: **Sirius Zabine, Caios Trent, Jay Potter.  
**Inimigos: **Dylan Griffin e Apus Vega  
**Moradia: **Mansão Malfoy, localizada no Sudoeste da Inglaterra, em Wiltshire.  
**Objetos de Poder: **Um espelho de dois lados (o outro espelho fica com Sirius).  
**Vê trestálios: **Não (por enquanto)  
**Carreira a fim de seguir: **Guitarrista de alguma banda.

_**Em Hogwarts:**_  
**Detenções: **Ao todo somam 4.448 detenções, o maior recorde de detenções na história de Hogwarts. Sua principal detenção e mais dura foi por trancar e "esquecer" um primeranista por três dias em um armário do vestiário da Sonserina.  
**NOM'S: **8.  
**Quadribol: **Batedor.

 _**Anne Clemence Adhara – Sophia Bush**_

Anne é a filha caçula de Gaya Adhara, irmã de Nathan Adhara. Considerada a aluna mais bela que já pisou em Hogwarts e a mais inteligente. Sonserina, melhor amiga de Takana Aiko e fonte de suspiros da população masculina de Hogwarts. Anne recende de uma família de bruxos das trevas.

**Nome: **Anne Cleménce Adhara  
**Significado do nome: **_Anne_ (ou Ana em Português), significa cheia de graça, boa organização mental, pessoa intuitiva e boa nos estudos. _Cleménce_ (Ou Clemência em Português) significa "aquela que tem piedade"._Adhara_ é o nome de uma das mais belas e brilhantes estrelas do céu.  
**Também conhecido como: **Minha menina (Chamada assim por Vega)  
**Olhos: **Castanhos Esverdeados  
**Cabelos: **Castanhos escuros.  
**Marca Característica: **Uma marca de nascença em forma de dragão atrás no ombro direito.  
**Sangue: **Puro (Sua família vêm de uma linhagem pura)  
**Pai: **Adônis Adhara (falecido, morte misteriosa)  
**Mãe: **Gaya Franssuá Adhara  
**Irmãos: **Nathan Adhara  
**Avós paternos: **Patrick Adhara e Gilda Menossoti Adhara (morreram de velhice)  
**Avós maternos: **Pompeyo Franssuá e Marrie Fanrê Franssuá (morreram de velhice)  
**Tios de sangue: **Não Possui.  
**Melhores amigos: **Takana Aiko.  
**Inimigos: **(ainda não é revelado)  
**Moradia: **Castelo de Adhara, localizado em Little Hangleton, nas proximidades da antiga casa dos Riddle's.  
**Objetos de Poder: **Colar das Sombras.  
**Vê trestálios: **Sim.

_**Em Hogwarts:**_  
**Detenções: **Não possui  
**NOM'S: **10 (a maior nota de toda Hogwarts conseguindo "O" em todas matérias.)  
**Quadribol: **Não joga (por mais que o time insista para ela jogar).

_**James Remus Potter – Kevin Zigers**_

James é o filho mais velho de Harry e Megan Potter. Melhor amigo de Caios Trent, ele junto de Caios, Kevin Malfoy e Sirius Zabine causam loucuras em Hogwarts. James é o capitão do time da Grifinória, sendo também o apanhador. Atualmente dono do mapa maroto e da capa de invisibilidade.

**Nome: **James Remus Potter  
**Significado do nome: **_James_ (ou Tiago em Português), significa "aquele que fornece". _Remus_ significa "criado por lobos", indica uma pessoa independente. _Potter_ quer dizer "Poderosa Família."  
**Também conhecido como: **Jay e Jayzito (apelidado por Sirius)  
**Olhos: **Verdes/azulados  
**Cabelos: **Negros.  
**Marca Característica: **Não possui.  
**Sangue: **Semi-Puro (sua tataravó Lílian Evans Potter era nascida trouxa)  
**Pai: **Harry James Potter II  
**Mãe: **Megan Weasley Potter  
**Irmãos**: Max Potter e Andy Potter.  
**Avós paternos: **James Potter e Melanie Malfoy Potter  
**Avós maternos: **Johnny Weasley e Lana Lee Weasley  
**Tios de sangue: **Ashlee Potter Zabine, Lilian Potter Longobottom e Cassy Weasley McKenzie.  
**Melhores amigos: **Caios Trent, Sirius Zabine, Kevin Malfoy e Dylan Griffin.  
**Inimigos: **Apus Vega.  
**Moradia: **Mansão Potter localizada em Godric Hollow.  
**Objetos de Poder: **Mapa maroto e capa de invisibilidade. (afanou do escritório de seu pai)  
**Vê trestálios: **Não (por enquanto)  
**Carreira a fim de seguir: **Inominável.

_**Em Hogwarts:**_  
**Detenções: **Ao todo somam 4.328 detenções, a principal por conta de uma briga no salão principal com Josepho Sydes (já deixou Hogwarts formando um ano antes de James), ambos saíram nos socos por James "afanar" a namorada de Sydes.  
**NOM'S: **9  
**Quadribol: **Capitão, Apanhador.

_**Sirius Edward Zabine – Tom Sturrdige**_

Sirius Zabine é o filho mais velho de Blake e Ashlee Zabine. Grifinório, maroto e charmoso, é o delírio das garotas de Hogwarts. Melhor amigo de Kevin Malfoy, está sempre aprontando das suas ao lado do melhor amigo e de Caios Trent e Jay Potter. Sirius é artilheiro no time da Grifinória.

**Nome: **Sirius Edward Zabine  
**Significado do nome: **_Sirius_, significa "a estrela mais brilhante da constelação de cão". _Edward_ (ou Eduardo em Português) significa "portador de riquezas", indica uma pessoa dinâmica e comunicativa._Zabine_ quer dizer "Aquele que Zela".  
**Também conhecido como: **Six, Si ou Traste Lambe Lixo (apelidado por Caios)  
**Olhos: **Azuis Acinzentados  
**Cabelos: **Negros lisos  
**Marca Característica: **Não possui.  
**Sangue: **Semi-Puro (Sua bisavó Hermione Granger era nascida trouxa)  
**Pai: **Blake Zabine  
**Mãe: **Ashlee Potter Zabine  
**Irmãos: **June Zabine, Trevor Zabine e Ivvy Zabine  
**Avós paternos: **Miguel Zabine e Sophie Weasley Zabine  
**Avós maternos: **James Potter e Melanie Malfoy Potter  
**Tios de sangue: **Suzan Zabine Malfoy, Dean Zabine, Harry Potter II e Lílian Potter Longobottom.  
**Melhores amigos: **Jay Potter, Caios Zabine, Kevin Malfoy.  
**Inimigos: **Apus Vega e Mike Mossey.  
**Moradia: **Mansão Zabine localizada no Leste da Inglaterra.  
**Objetos de Poder: **O espelho de dois lados (o outro fica com Kevin).  
**Vê trestálios: **Não (por enquanto)  
**Carreira a fim de seguir: **Quer ganhar a vida jogando cartas.

_**Em Hogwarts:**_  
**Detenções: **Ao todo somam 4.339 detenções, a principal por conta de azarar o pomo de ouro e fazer com que a Grifinória ganhasse (quase foi expulso do time).  
**NOM'S: **8  
**Quadribol: **Artilheiro.

_Nathan Darren Adhara – James Lefferty_

Nathan é o filho mais velho de Gaya Adhara, cursa o sétimo ano em Hogwarts na casa da Sonserina. Está sempre protegendo a irmã caçula e evitando ás pessoas se aproximarem demais da mesma. Esconde um grande segredo.

_Stacy Karoline Malfoy – Hilary Duff_

A filha mais velha de Draco e Suzan Malfoy, cursando o sétimo ano, está cada vez mais bela. Ainda possui um amor platônico por Caios Trent. Stacy é popular e está na casa da Grifinória. Vive em pé de guerra com seu irmão Kevin Malfoy.

_Lauren Sanders – Emily Browning_

O passa-tempo favorito de Kevin Malfoy: Azucrinar a vida de Lauren. A Cornival bela e inteligente vive sendo atazanada pelo sonserino. Sanders é explosiva e com isso ás discussões dela e Kevin são as imperdíveis. Lauren cursa o sexto ano da cornival e é a goleira do time de sua casa.

_Danielle O'Brian – Cheyenne Kimball_

Doce, meiga e bela. Danielle é uma incrível goleira do time da grifinória, apelidada por Sirius de "A Muralha", cursando o sexto ano de sua casa, vive discutindo com Sirius e é a única garota da Grifinória que resistiu ao seu charme. Danielle é inteligente e feminista, sendo sempre ela quem da belos puxões de orelha em Sirius.

_Takana Aiko – Ai Takahashi_

Takana Aiko é de origem japonesa, puro sangue e sonserina. Melhor amiga de Anne Adhara. Takana é reservada, bela e misteriosa, nunca se viu a japonesa sorrir.

_Apus Vega – Vin Diesel_

Ardiloso e sem escrúpulos, Apus está sempre metido com magia negra, o Ministério da Magia nunca conseguiu provar tal fato com isso Apus continua vivendo livremente. Aos 30 anos de idade é apaixonado por Anne Adhara. Apus tem uma forte ligação com muitos bruxos das trevas localizados no mundo bruxo.

_Gaya Adhara – Angélica Huston_

Gaya é viúva e comandante da família Adhara. Fria, cruel e vil, treina desde cedo seus filhos para seguirem as artes das trevas. Gaya tem grande admiração por Apus Vega e faz bom gosto de seu casamento com sua filha caçula. É Gaya quem omite grandes segredos junto de Apus.

_Trevor Richard Zabine – Jamie Johnson_

Trevor aos quatorze anos é um dos destaques do time da Sonserina, sendo um excelente goleiro. Cursa o quarto ano e é um dos irmãos de Sirius. Segundo filho de Ashlee e Blake.

_Max Potter – Gregory Smith_

Max está cursando o quarto ano em Hogwarts na casa da Lufa-Lufa assim como sua mãe Megan Weasley Potter. Max parou de obedecer ás ordens de James, seu irmão mais velho e acabou seguindo sua vida, sendo responsável e amável. Namora Genevive Seeley uma bela cornival de seu mesmo ano.

_June Zabine – Kaili Thorner_

June é uma das filhas de Blake e Ashlee, cursando o Segundo ano na Grifinória, está cada dia mais parecida com a mãe. June possui um amor platônico por Dylan Griffin.

_Joe Trent – Taylor Hedlund_

Joe acabou por não seguir os passos de seu adorado irmão mais velho, adentrou na Grifinória sendo o reserva de artilheiro do time. Joe está no segundo ano junto de June, de quem virou melhor amigo.

_Dalilah Trent – Ellie Fanning_

Filha caçula dos Trent's, extremamente parecida com sua mãe. Dalie é muito madura para uma criança de 8 anos.

_Apple Malfoy – Liv Helen_

Apple com 8 anos de idade é a cópia da mãe Suzan, sendo o xodó do pai Draco. Um doce de menina, melhor amiga de Dalie.

_Hunter Malfoy – Blaine Walker. _

O caçula dos Malfoy's, com 5 anos é tão maroto quanto o irmão Kevin.

_Ivvy Zabine – Selena Gómez_

Aos seis anos Ivvy é que nem Ashlee, com personalidade forte. Ivvy é a paixão de Blake, que adora paparicar sua caçula, e melhor amiga de Andy.

_Andy Potter – Tallulah Dempsey_

A caçula dos Potter's, uma mistura dos pais Harry e Megan. Andy é uma criança calma e um pouco mimada, sempre está brincando com Ivvy.

**Antigos:**

_Carter Trent – Alex O' Loughein_

Aos quarenta e poucos anos, Carter é um dos chefes do departamento de inomináveis do Ministério da Magia. Continua casado e apaixonado por Amy, com quem constituiu uma bela família. Carter está investigando um dos maiores casos que o Ministério já viu.

_Amy Malfoy Trent – Farrah Summerford_

Amy se tornou chefe do departamento médico do St.Mungus, uma das maiores cirurgiãs que o mundo mágico já viu. Continua casada com Carter com quem tem uma bela família. Amy está sempre tentando orientar os filhos para seguirem o melhor caminho.

_Draco Malfoy II – Brad Pitt_

Draco se tornou Chefe do Departamento de Controle de Poções do Ministério da Magia, continua casado com Suzan e trabalhando ao lado da mulher. Está sempre incentivando ás marotices dos filhos para desespero da esposa.

_Suzan Zabine Malfoy – Julianne Moore_

Suzan virou uma grande diplomata, sempre fazendo grandes acordos para o Ministério da Magia Inglês, trabalhando também com trouxas. É ela quem mantém a ordem em sua casa, afinal se depender de Draco seus filhos botam ás paredes no chão

_Blake Zabine – Bem Affleck_

Blake se tornou Chefe de Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas, para a surpresa de todos, Blake se mostra um dos melhores chefes que esse departamento já teve. Ainda casado com Ashlee faz toda as vontades da esposa, não esconde que seu orgulho é Sirius, seu filho mais velho, por ser Sonserino como ele.

_Ashlee Potter Zabine – Brooke Shields_

Ashlee se tornou Chefe do Departamento de Aurores, seguindo a carreira do pai se tornou uma grande auror. Em casa tenta controlar tudo com punhos de ferro, mas é tão marota quanto o marido e os filhos o que gera grandes gargalhadas na mansão Zabine.

_Harry Potter II – Patrick Dempsey_

Harry virou diretor de uma das maiores escolas de Magia e Bruxaria, foi ser diretor de Beauxbattons, entretanto passa dias em Beauxbattons e dias em sua mansão com sua família. Harry continua ao lado de Megan e de seus filhos, mimando-os e tentando se controlar para não os matar quando recebe berradores de Tonks.

_Megan Weasley Potter – Millya Jovovich_

Megan se tornou dona de uma das maiores produtoras musicais bruxas, está sempre lançando novos sucessos. Em casa não consegue colocar limite em James, mas em seus outros filhos sim. Vive sentindo falta de Harry quando ele está em Beauxbattons.****


	3. Os Novos Marotos

**N/A:** A todos que gostam da série _**Os Novos Marotos**_ eu tenho o prazer em voltar com ela e apresentar-lhes a quinta temporada. Essa temporada será para mim a prova de como me desenvolvi como autora e espero que vocês me digam como estou me saindo, por isso comentários e votos são importantes na _fanfic._ Todos os comentários feitos aqui serão devidamente respondidos pelos quatro principais personagens (os que estão na capa).

Dedico a **Dani W.B** a personagem _Danielle O'Brian_, considere-a um presente para você por ser uma fiel amiga e uma fã apaixonada pelos marotos.

A minha estimada **família** dedico-lhes todos os momentos felizes nas famílias dos personagens, momentos em que eu baseei em vocês próprios.

Agradeço a _**Deus**_ por me dar o dom da criatividade, pois sem ela não existiria Os Novos Marotos e eu jamais teria o prazer de conhecer vocês.

E por último agradeço carinhosamente a atenção de _**vocês**_ e tenho o orgulho de lhes apresentar: **Os Novos Marotos 5 - O Clã Amaldiçoado.**

Abraços carinhosos:  
**Kitai Black  
Ou  
Cristhiane Carneiro Vaz.**

**Os Novos Marotos**

Godric's Hollow, um pequeno vilarejo semibruxo, é conhecido por ser a moradia de quase todas as gerações dos Potter's desde Lílian e James Potter, o casal assassinado na época em que o nome de Lorde Voldemort não poderia sequer ser pronunciado. O pequeno vilarejo além de ser um ambiente familiar, possuía um ar convidativo a aqueles que o visitavam.

Localizada em um morro com vista para todo o vilarejo, havia uma imensa mansão senhorial, com traços clássicos e formosos, com belos e enormes jardins onde os lírios brancos se destacavam. O terreno cercado por um extenso portão dourado pertencia a uma das mais importantes famílias do mundo mágico: Os Potter's.

Àquela hora da manhã podia-se ver a família reunida em volta de uma extensa mesa de azevinho na espaçosa sala de jantar. A pequena menininha ruiva de olhos verdes aparentando ter seus seis anos de idade degustava seu cereal em uma tigelinha cor de rosa com desenhos de mini-puffs, ao seu lado estava um garoto de seus quatorze anos, tão ruivo quanto à menininha, mas de olhos azulados, ele ao contrário da irmã, parecia mais concentrado no "Profeta Diário" do que em suas panquecas com calda de chocolate. Nas duas cabeceiras da mesa estavam o patriarca e a monarca da família, Megan Potter e Harry Potter II que conversavam banalidades e trocavam leves sorrisos.

Tudo parecia incrivelmente normal naquela família que se portavam de modo estupendo a mesa e não alteravam há voz um minuto sequer, até que um imenso barulho fora escutado, o quarteto a mesa trocou olhares curiosos e assim que o barulho cessou voltaram a se concentrar no que faziam, mas logo o barulho retornou e tornou-se constante.

Megan Potter afastou o cabelo curto ruivo do rosto e arqueou a sobrancelha ao escutar novamente o barulho irritante, olhou para o marido que levava calmamente a xícara de café aos lábios, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. A ruiva de olhos azulados bufou, lançando ao marido um olhar de reprovação.

- Por Merlim, homem! Vá lá e faça alguma coisa! - Exclamou irritada.  
- É pai, vai lá e impeça que o James termine de destruir o sótão... - Max, o filho do meio dos Potter's falava esbanjando ironia.  
- Eu gosto de sótão, não quero ficar sem ele... - Andy, a caçula da família apoiava o irmão.

Harry depositou a xícara no pires e passou ás mãos impacientes nos cabelos negros revoltosos, olhou para a esposa e para os filhos e levantou-se da cadeira, como se aquele gesto fosse dar alguma resposta a ambos.

- Que fique registrado que eu estou indo até lá por livre e espontânea pressão. - Declarou o moreno deixando a sala.

Megan sorriu arteira trocando olhares com os filhos menores, Andy e Max apenas riram divertidos da situação em que o pai logo iria se encontrar.

No imenso e bagunçado sótão da família Potter podia-se ver de tudo, desde roupas que ninguém jamais usaria, até artefatos de grande importância como baús com livros restritos sobre DFCA e algumas jóias da família.

Harry enquanto subia os inúmeros lance de escada que ligavam ao sótão se amaldiçoava mentalmente por ter colocado James, seu filho mais velho, para limpar todo o local, como punição por ter lançado uma azaração em Cassy McKenzie, irmã mais velha de Megan. Uma azaração genial na opinião de Harry, já que Cassy ficou extremamente gorda e com cabelos verde musgo, teria que pedir ao filho depois para lhe ensinar tais artimanhas.

Abriu lentamente a porta do sótão, vendo um belo rapaz de dezessete anos varrendo, derrubando e destruindo metade dos objetos daquele lugar. Harry apoiou-se no vão da porta e sorriu de canto, James cantarolava, rebolava e destruía todo o local.

- I FEEL GOOD! TANANANA! I KNOW THAT I WOULD NOW! - James virava-se risonho encarando o pai.

Não muito alto, mas encorpado e dono de um belo par de olhos verdes azulados, James era considerado um dos mais belos Potter's já nascidos. Os cabelos negros estavam impecavelmente arrepiados e o sorriso maroto em seus lábios finos faziam com que uma pequena covinha surgisse em sua bochecha esquerda.

- Papaizito! O que devo a honra de sua estimável e adorável presença enquanto eu limpo esse lugar imundo? - Perguntou o rapaz pomposamente.  
- Limpando ou destruindo? - Indagou Harry adentrando o local.  
- Bem, eu nunca disse que sabia limpar sem varinha... - James olhava ao redor vendo sua destruição em massa e logo sorrindo amarelo para o pai. - Quando quiser demolir a casa já sabe quem chamar não é?  
- Sua mãe vai ficar uma fera se ver isso assim... - Harry rolava os olhos.  
- Isso não vai sair na minha mesada vai? Afinal, não fui eu quem me candidatei ao cargo de novo Elfo Doméstico da residência.

Harry coçou a cabeça, detestava o fato de James ser esperto daquela forma, era sempre difícil lhe aplicar bons castigos. O moreno mais velho retirou de dentro do grosso paletó negro que trajava uma varinha e entregou ao filho que possuía o inconfundível sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-na-boca-dá-para-você-ver?.

- Espero que limpar o sótão tenha lhe servido de lição James. - Começou com uma voz autoritária. - Sua tia Cassy saiu daqui extremamente chateada!  
- Ok, paizito! Concordo plenamente que a destruição em massa do sótão tenha me servido de lição, serei uma nova pessoa após essa experiência de vida. - O rapaz falava com uma explicita ironia enquanto dava sua melhor expressão angelical ao pai.  
- E o que você aprendeu, eu posso saber? - Replicou Harry analisando o filho mais velho.  
- Quando for azarar membros insuportáveis da família, cuidado para que eles não vejam! - Concluiu James maroto.

Antes que Harry Potter II pudesse ralhar novamente com o rapaz, James já havia apartado. O moreno bufou e coçou a cabeça, controlar James estava cada vez mais difícil.

Enquanto isso no sudoeste da Inglaterra, na cidade de Wiltshire, em uma das mais nobres e antigas mansões de toda a região um garoto não baixo de cabelos loiros sedosos caindo displicentemente sob os olhos azulados estava sentado confortavelmente no imenso sofá azul marinho da sala de estar de sua casa, em sua mão repousava o controle remoto, no qual ele mudava constantemente de canal procurando algo interessante na televisão.

- Já vi, um saco, já vi, droga, merda, não, não, não... - Ele sussurrava enquanto mudava os canais.  
- Sai do sofá Kevin, está na hora de "I Love Lucy". - Uma voz feminina ecoara atrás do sofá.

Kevin Malfoy, o segundo filho de Draco e Suzan, respirou fundo e pareceu por alguns segundos contar mentalmente até dez. O loiro endireitou-se no sofá e olhou para trás a ponto de ver uma bela garota de seus dezessete anos, trajada com um vestidinho cor de rosa. Os cabelos longos, lisos e loiros soltos e olhos incrivelmente azuis demonstravam que era uma legitima Malfoy. A menina ao vê-lo virar-se para si, levou imediatamente ás mãos até a cintura e o olhou com reprovação.

- Tem certeza que você não é filha da Sra. Smedley? - Perguntou o menino com uma voz monótona. - A pose de açucareiro é idêntica sabe? Isso me faz aderir a teoria de que você foi abandonada pela Smedley e que o bondoso casal Malfoy te adotou para o meu tormento de vida...  
- Não começa Kevin! Agora saia daí!

O rapaz arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e logo as franziu, levou o dedo indicador ao queixo e ergueu seu olhar para o teto como se estivesse pensando em algo realmente importante.

- Deixe-me ver... Deixe-me ver... - Ele sorria de canto logo voltando a encarar a irmã mais velha. - Não, nem pensar, pode ir tirando seu hipogrifo da chuva.

Stacy arregalou os orbes azuis, Kevin voltou a virar-se para frente e continuar sua intensa luta por algo que prestasse na televisão.

- Kevin eu não estou brincando. - Avisou a garota.  
- Sério? Que lindo. - Respondera sarcástico.  
- Você é suicida ou algo do tipo?  
- Apenas curto viver perigosamente, isso não quer dizer que sou um suicida, agora fica quietinha aí que sua voz está começando a me dar enxaqueca.  
- KEVIN PHILLIPS MALFOY!  
- Aew, Aew! - Kevin batia palmas sem retirar os olhos da tv. - Você aprendeu meu nome direitinho Stacy, deveria ficar orgulhosa.  
- Kevin eu estou começando a perder a minha paciência.

Se Stacy estivesse de frente para o irmão certamente já teria perdido a paciência há séculos, Kevin a imitava fazendo caras e bocas, pouco se importando se sua irmã iria perder a cabeça ou lhe lançar um crucciatus.

- KEVIN MALFOY! - Urrou a garota.  
- Você por um acaso está na TPM? - Perguntou o loiro novamente virando-se para encarar a irmã.  
- Kevin pare de azucrinar a vida de Stacy... - Uma voz arrastada alastrou-se na sala.

O loiro limitou-se em erguer ás mãos para o alto demonstrando sua rendição, Draco Malfoy II, que havia acabado de adentrar a sala apenas sorriu para o filho e beijou a bochecha da filha.

- Nós dois sabemos como Stacy fica na TPM... - Continuou o patriarca. - Da última vez que você a provocou na TPM, paramos todos no St. Mungos, você quase perdeu a visão, Stacy quase morreu de remorso, Suzan quase perdeu as cordas vocais, eu quase fiquei surdo, Hunter e Apple ficaram traumatizados com Stacy e por último ás cor de seus olhos nunca mais será á mesma.  
- Não reclamo da última parte sabe? - Riu-se o loiro levantando-se do sofá. - O azul combina com meus cabelos.  
- Isso por acaso é um complô? - Resmungou a loira.  
- Não, apenas tática de defesa contra sua TPM. - Explicou-se Kevin jogando o controle para a irmã e postando-se ao lado do pai que gargalhou abertamente.

A loirinha franziu o cenho e desabou no sofá, os dois loiros atrás dela apenas trocaram olhares divertidos.

- Vai para o Ministério? - Perguntara Kevin espreguiçando-se.  
- Sim, temos alguns assuntos a tratar lá, uma reunião no conselho geral.  
- Mamãe vai também?  
- Hoje é o dia de folga dela, com certeza ela vai querer levar Apple e Hunter em alguma praça por aqui perto, e você? Planos para os últimos dias livres antes de Hogwarts?  
- Beco Diagonal, bem, pretendo ir para lá hoje antes que eu morra de tédio em casa ou seja assassinado pela TPM da Stacy.  
- VAI SE FERRAR KEVIN! - Berrara a garota sem tirar os olhos da Tv arrancando gargalhadas do pai.  
- Não provoque Kevin, não provoque...  
- Juro que tento, mas é quase impossível sabe?  
- O que é quase impossível?

A voz de Suzan soara suave o contrário de sua aparição, Kevin e Draco caíram numa gargalhada sem fim e até mesmo Stacy que estava no sofá gargalhou como nunca. A ruiva monarca dos Malfoy's estava trajada com uma roupa confortável nas cores verde e preto, um boné do Ministério da Magia, uma mochila imensa segurando nas costas e as mãos de duas crianças, uma menininha ruiva de oito anos e um garotinho loiro de cinco anos, ambos estavam com marquinhas de protetor solar nas bochechas.

- Onde vocês estão indo? Para a guerra? - Perguntou Kevin dentre risos.  
- Querida, na boa... Explica-me o porquê do traje "vamos para a selva"? - Fora à vez de Draco caçoar.  
- Ora, o parquinho pode ser muito perigoso! - Começou Suzan com uma expressão de indignação na face. - Precisamos nos precaver contra o Sol e aqui na mochila temos tudo o que precisamos!  
- Mamãe está levando metade da casa na mochila. - Começara Apple soltando-se da mão da mãe.  
- Parece que vamos acampar. - Concluíra o pequeno Hunter imitando o gesto da irmã.  
- Que vergonha mãe! - Stacy levantava-se do sofá olhando melhor a ruiva. - Você acabou de assassinar todos os conceitos de moda com essa produção!  
- Conceitos de moda? Rá! Ela criou sua própria moda, e a coleção chamará "Socorro eu estou na selva" - Debochara Kevin arrancando gargalhadas de todos menos de Suzan.  
- Odeio o fato de você ser tão Sonserino Kevin. - A ruiva torcia o nariz. - Muito bem, vamos tropa! Vamos para o parquinho!

Suzan empurrou os dois filhos menores para a porta da sala, Kevin apenas gargalhou e logo subiu a imensa escadaria que ligava ao segundo andar. Draco beijou a testa da filha e adentrou a lareira prateada que ficava ao lado da televisão, Stacy limitou-se em acenar e ver o pai desaparecer.

- Mais um dia comum na casa dos Malfoy's... - Sussurrou para si mesma, voltando a desabar no sofá e assistir "I Love Lucy"

Um lugar um tanto quanto curioso, seria a bela e pomposa mansão localizada no meio de uma floresta em um dos mais famosos condados da Inglaterra Bruxa. A Mansão dos Trent's era guardado há anos por uma família de bruxos das trevas que só lidavam com magia negra, entretanto nos últimos dezoito anos aquele lugar ganhara vida e luminosidade sendo livrado de qualquer coisa que o ligasse ás trevas.

Uma garotinha de pele muito alva, trajada com um vestidinho florido rodado, com longos cabelos loiros platinados presos num rabo de cavalo e olhos intensamente azuis brincava num balanço cor de rosa instalado nos jardins da mansão, um pouco afastado das belas roseiras vermelhas.

- Mais alto, senhorita? - O Elfo Doméstico perguntava educadamente enquanto empurrava a menina.  
- Sim Tuck, mais alto! - Rira a menininha.  
- Se Tuck continuar lhe empurrando assim, logo chegará ás estrelas! - Uma voz feminina ecoara nos jardins.

Dalilah Trent, a caçula da família com seus oito anos de idade, saltara do balanço e alargara o mais belo sorriso que uma criança poderia dar. A sua frente estava uma mulher de cabelos loiros platinados curtinhos, olhos azulados e pele alva, a mãe da menininha: Amy Trent.

- Mamãe! - Gargalhou ao se jogar nos braços da mãe.  
- Incrível como eu sou ignorado pelas crianças dessa casa. - Um homem alto, corpulento de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos verdes colocava-se ao lado da mulher.  
- Papai! - A menininha sorria divertida soltando-se da mãe e abraçando o pai com força. - Trouxe algum presente para mim?

Amy rolou os olhos ao escutar a pergunta da filha mais nova ao marido, Carter apenas sorriu abertamente retirando do imenso sobretudo verde escuro que vestia uma caixinha que com um toque de varinha tornou-se uma imensa caixa, a garotinha loira deslumbrou-se com o imenso presente que o pai lhe trouxera.

- Não vai abrir? - Perguntou risonho.

Dalilah sorriu maravilhada abrindo a caixa e notando um belo mini-puff de pelúcia, o bichinho era quase o dobro do tamanho da garotinha que delirou com o presente.

- Olha Tuck! Olha! Vamos brincar! - Ela gritara para o Elfo que logo ia a sua direção, mas antes fazendo uma exagerada reverência ao casal.

Amy riu ao ver a filha brincando com o presente, logo deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do marido, se todas as vezes que viajassem a negócios Carter trouxesse algo para Dalilah, logo não haveria mais lugar para se guardar tantos presentes.

- Você é impossível!  
- Sou um ex-sonserino, tudo o que eu não sou é possível! - Piscara o homem maroto. - Vamos deixá-la brincar, estou louco para tomar um banho daqueles!

Carter riu divertido puxando a esposa em direção à porta da casa, os elfos logo vinham atrás deles carregando ás inúmeras malas que o casal trazia.

Assim que alcançaram à majestosa sala de estar Carter girou a esposa depositando um singelo beijo em seus lábios, sorrindo divertido para a mesma.

- Lar doce lar.  
- Eu já estava com saudades daqui... - Comentou Amy. - Vamos acordar os rapazes?  
- Ainda pergunta? É claro que vamos acordar os rapazes! - Carter gargalhava.

Assim que subiram um degrau da extensa escadaria localizada na sala, um barulho de algo quebrando fez o casal se virar para trás e depararem-se com a imagem de um garoto de doze anos, alto de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, a boca do mesmo estava categoricamente aberta.

- Pa-pai? Ma-mãe? - Balbuciou incrédulo.  
- Joe! Querido, que saudades! - Amy correra na direção do filho do meio o abraçando firmemente.

Carter arqueou uma sobrancelha, Joe não era o tipo de garoto de se assustar facilmente, alguma coisa estava errada ali.

- Vocês não iam chegar amanhã? - Indagou retribuindo o abraço da mãe.  
- Resolvemos os problemas no Japão e resolvemos voltar hoje, por que, algum problema? - Perguntou o moreno aproximando-se do filho.  
- Na-não! Problemas? Por que haveria problemas? Quero dizer, não há problemas!  
- Por que você está falando tão depressa assim Joe? - Amy franzira o cenho.  
- Cafeína! Bebi demais, sabe como é café e eu não combinamos e...  
- Onde está Caios? - Carter perguntara com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.  
- Caios, pois é! Grande pergunta pai, onde está Caios! Lembra-me muito, "Onde está Wally?".  
- Joe você não respondeu a minha pergunta... - Divertia-se o patriarca.  
- Bem... Caios, ele... Sabe como ele é né? Então... - O loirinho gaguejava. - O Caios...  
- BOM DIA FAMILIA!

Carter e Amy estavam tão concentrados na explicação de Joe que se assustaram com alguém abrindo sem cerimônias a porta da sala e adentrando como se a casa fosse sua.

- Tio Cartie, Tia Amy! Pensei que só voltariam amanhã! - James falava empolgado abraçando os dois. - E aí Jojo! Onde está o Cacazitinho?  
- Era isso mesmo que Joe estava nos falando agora mesmo... - Carter sorria de canto olhando para James.

James olhou para a expressão de "socorro me ajude" do garoto e logo entendeu o que estava havendo, o moreno sorriu abertamente e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Amy que apenas lhe sorriu.

- Bem, eu acho que ele deve estar dormindo. Caios é pior do que urso quando hiberna sabem como é? Então eu vou lá chamá-lo, esse cara tem que perder o costume de dormir de dia ele nem é vampiro...

O moreno subira ás escadas tagarelando, Joe respirou aliviado recebendo os olhares dos pais sob si, engoliu em seco novamente.

- Há algo que queira nos contar sobre o seu irmão? - Perguntou Amy.  
- Eu? O quê? Olha, vocês chegaram muito estressados dessa viagem, por Merlim! Bem eu... Eu vou indo, combinei que iria ajudar a June a arrumar o malão, afinal daqui a três dias voltamos para Hogwarts! Vou indo!

Carter até iria protestar, mas Joe fora mais rápido adentrando com tudo na lareira e desaparecendo na mesma Amy arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas, sabia que o filho estava escondendo algo, o marido apenas respirou fundo e sorriu de canto.

- Agora sei por que Joe não entrou na sonserina.  
- E por que foi? - Perguntou Amy risonha.  
- Ele é péssimo em ocultar ás coisas e mentir para os pais.

No terceiro andar da mansão Trent especificamente na última porta do final do corredor era localizado o quarto do filho mais velho do casal. James andava pelo corredor com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, sabia muito bem o porquê de Joe ter quase tido um treco quando seus pais começaram o interrogatório sobre Caios.

O moreno parou frente a imensa porta branca de maçaneta prateada, passou ás mãos pelos cabelos negros arrepiados os deixando mais arrepiados ainda se é que era possível. Respirou fundo, deu dois passos para trás e logo deu um belo chute na porta que abriu-se num estrondo.

O quarto escuro e bagunçado era amplo e com vários pôsteres de jogadores de quadribol colados na parede. James adentrou sem cerimônias começando uma salva de palmas enquanto olhava maroto para a cama de casal desarrumada onde um casal despertava assustado.

- Ah não... - Um rapaz de cabelos loiros, olhos verdes e maxilar forte franzira o cenho ao ver o moreno. - Qual é James? Eu não interrompo seu sono alheio.

A garota de cabelos negros e olhos puxados ao lado do loiro puxara a coberta para cobrir-lhe até o pescoço, James realmente sentiu vontade de gargalhar ao ver aquela cena, entretanto se conteve. Abaixou-se e apanhou uma calcinha fio-dental preta que estava ao lado de seu pé.

- Acho que isso é seu... - Ele sorria malicioso jogando para a garota que corou furiosamente. - Sabe eu não entendo como você consegue usar isso... Não incomoda não? Eu não gostaria de vestir algo que ficasse enfiando na minha bunda sabe?  
- James vai a merda e cala a boca! - Bradara o loiro enfiando a cara no travesseiro.  
- MEU MERLIM! VOCÊ FALOU PALAVRÃO! - O moreno arregalava os olhos e fazia uma fingida cara de surpresa. - CACAZITINHO! Que coisa mais feia, seu papai e sua mamãe ficarão furiosos.  
- James você tem três segundos para sair daqui. - Resmungou o loiro sem mover nenhum músculo.  
- Sabe, não que eu realmente queira ficar aqui e ver essa cena um tanto quanto... Hã... Como eu posso dizer? Ah sim! Completamente lastimável, mas seus amados papaizinhos chegaram de viagem. - Debochara James olhando a próxima reação do melhor amigo.  
- MEUS PAIS CHEGARAM DE VIAGEM? SARAH PULE PELA JANELA! NÃO ELES PODEM TE VER, então... ESCONDA-SE NO ARMÁRIO! NÃO, NÃO NESSE ARMÁRIO! NO OUTRO! Ai meu Merlim eu estou ferrado...

O loiro totalmente nu corria de um lado para o outro no quarto jogando ás roupas da garota que por sinal estavam em quase todo canto do cômodo, para ela, já a chinesa se vestia numa velocidade fora do normal e James gargalhava como nunca.

- ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA SEU IDIOTA! - Urrara o loiro vestindo apressado uma calça de moletom azul.  
- Ah tem sim, do meu ângulo de vista está hilário sabe? Principalmente o fato de você correr nu desesperado, eu deveria ter tirado uma foto!  
- Dá para parar a parte de deboches e me ajudar? Se meu pai e minha mãe pegarem a Sarah aqui...  
- Meu nome é Lara... - A chinesa o corrigira desgostosa.  
- Sim, sim, que seja... Como eu ia dizendo, se pegarem a Sarah aqui eu serei castrado LITERALMENTE falando!

James gargalhou uma segunda vez, a chinesa fez um biquinho ao receber o tratamento "sensível" de Caios para com ela. Caios, entretanto olhava desesperado de um lado para o outro enquanto passava ás mãos pelo cabelo sedoso que sequer saia do lugar.

- Ah Cacazitinho o que seria de você sem a minha ilustríssima pessoa hein? - Ironizou o moreno retirando uma capa de invisibilidade das vestes. - Eu sou prevenido cara, você também deveria ser!  
- Se você não fosse homem James, eu te dava um beijo na boca! - Caios sorria abertamente fazendo o melhor amigo e a chinesa contorcerem a face numa careta.

Enquanto isto em um quarto confortável de uma mansão no leste da Inglaterra, um garoto de cabelos muito negros, pele alva, olhos azuis acinzentados e lábios delineados estava largado em uma confortável cama de casal. O rapaz embaralhava de várias maneiras o baralho em suas mãos parecendo extremamente concentrado nisto.

Ao lado de sua cama se localizava um criado mudo onde repousava um pequeno espelho, um abajur e um porta retrato com uma foto bruxa onde quatro garotos acenavam e gargalhavam, em um piscar de olhos o espelhinho formou a imagem da face de um rapaz loiro que olhava para os lados curioso.

- Sirius... - Chamou o loiro no espelho.

Sirius Zabine limitou-se em olhar para o lado e girar os orbes voltando em seguida sua atenção para o jogo de cartas em suas mãos.

- Sirius, alô? Alô? SIRIUSSSSSSSS!! - O loiro continuava a chamar constantemente.

Vendo que seu querido melhor amigo não pararia de lhe azucrinar a vida, o moreno levantou-se rabugento da cama e apanhou sem nenhuma delicadeza o espelhinho lançando um olhar mortífero ao loiro.

- Eu estava ocupado Kevin. - Falara ameaçadoramente.  
- Não é hora de ficar brincando de cartas ok? Eu estou entediado, Stacy está na TPM e eu realmente preciso sair de casa.  
- E eu com isso? - Indagou o rapaz com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios.  
- Qual é Lambe Lixo? - Kevin revirava os olhos e fazia bico. - A gente podia ir ao Beco, sei lá...  
- Kevin eu estou com cara de quem está a fim de sai de casa hoje?  
- Quer mesmo que eu responda?  
- Humpf... - O moreno bufou logo olhando pela janela.  
- Sixxxxxxxxxxxxxx...  
- Eu tenho uma excelente idéia para acabar com seu tédio Keke... - Sorrira maliciosamente o moreno. - Espere um instante, vou atrás de Caios e James, estarei aí em menos de uma hora.

Kevin alargou o maior dos sorrisos no espelho, seus olhinhos azuis deram um belo brilho maroto e a imagem do rapaz desaparecera. Sirius depositou o pequeno espelho em cima da cama e retirou a blusa branca que trajava revelando seu corpo definido por conta dos anos de quadribol, dirigiu-se até o armário e apanhou uma camisa preta a vestindo em seguida.

Assim que estava devidamente vestido apanhou o baralho e o guardou no bolso de trás da calça jeans, apanhou uma jaqueta negra e a vestiu guardando o pequeno espelho em um dos bolsos da mesma, abriu a porta de seu quarto e saiu pela mesma, em seus lábios ainda repousavam o belo sorriso malicioso.

- Six? - Um garoto de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes folha surgia no corredor olhando atentamente o irmão.  
- Nãoooo - O moreno girava os olhos. - Johnny Depp, muito prazer mero mortal.

O garoto de seus quatorze sorriu levemente e encarou o irmão mais velho novamente.

- E então Depp... - Começara Trevor. - Onde vossa magnitude pensa em ir?  
- Não que isso lhe diz algum respeito, mas eu vou ao Beco Diagonal.  
- Se for jogar com aqueles caras estranhos que você costuma jogar, vê se não os deixa perceber que você os está roubando, não quero um irmão morto.  
- Sua afeição por mim me comove de forma arrebatadora meu caro Tretre! - Sirius fazia uma leve reverência arranco uma risada do irmão.

O loiro acenou para o irmão mais velho adentrando em um dos quartos, Sirius girou os calcanhares e voltou a seguir pelo corredor, logo descendo ás escadarias que ligavam ao primeiro andar.

A iluminada sala de estar estava vazia, o que era raro de se ver na mansão Zabine. O moreno enfiou ás mãos no bolso da jaqueta e dirigiu-se até a pequena lareira dourada, assim que colocou um pé dentro da mesma escutou um pigarreio. Sorriu de cantou e virou-se para trás com um dos maiores sorrisos angelicais brincando em seus lábios.

- Onde o senhor pensa que vai? - Uma bela mulher de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes folha perguntara numa voz autoritária.  
- Beco Diagonal...  
- Fazer? - Ashlee Zabine franzia o cenho olhando para o filho.  
- Encontrar os rapazes.  
- Apenas encontrar os rapazes hã? - A mulher aproximava-se do filho logo começando a apalpar os bolsos de sua jaqueta.  
- Sabe mãe, isso em alguns países é conhecido como assédio sexual.  
- Isso, nessa casa é conhecido como "revistando seu filho trapaceiro". - Replicou a mulher.  
- Sinceramente para mim é um fato misterioso a senhora não ter sido Sonserina...  
- O verde não combina com a minha cor de pele... - Rira-se Ashlee virando o filho mais velho de costas e arrancando do bolso traseiro da calça jeans um jogo de baralho. - Acho que não precisará disso para encontrar os rapazes não é?

Sirius fez um leve bico que foi ignorado pela mãe que guardou o baralho do filho em um bolso de sua própria calça, o rapaz a olhava com uma cara de cachorro atropelado abandonado no meio de uma estrada sem rumo de dar pena, mas nada abalava Ashlee Zabine, não quando vinha de seu filho mais maroto.

- Assim você parte meu coração mamãe, me afogarei em lágrimas.  
- Estou realmente comovida Six...  
- Sabe, uma relação é feita de confiança e você não tem confiado muito em minha elegante pessoa.  
- A última vez que confiei em você, você foi preso com vários arruaceiros da travessa do tranco acusado de trapacear em jogos de azar!  
- Hey! Isso não é verdade! - O moreno franzia o cenho. - Eu não trapaceio!  
- E o que você faz Sirius?  
- Faço o jogo virar ao meu favor... - O moreno sorria vitorioso.

Antes que Ashlee pudesse dar uma boa bronca no filho, este dera um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e entrara na lareira desaparecendo em segundos. A mulher levara a mão a bochecha, era incrível a semelhança entre Sirius e Blake.

- Para onde o Six foi mamãe? - Uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos negros perguntava enquanto segurava uma boneca de pano.  
- Encontrar uns amigos, agora vamos pequena, você disse que iria me ajudar a terminar aquela bolo para seu pai!

Ivvy, a caçulinha dos Zabine sorriu abertamente e logo correu em direção a um dos corredores da mansão, Ashlee apenas respirou fundo e olhou para um porta retrato em cima de um belo piano negro que repousava num canto da sala, na fotografia estava ela ao lado de Blake e seus filhos, todos acenavam e sorriam, inclusive Sirius que dava o mais arrogante dos sorrisos.

- O tempo passa tão rápido... - Murmurou a mulher logo seguindo o mesmo caminho da filha.

Caios, James e a chinesa omitida pela capa de invisibilidade desciam a longa escadaria da mansão Trent. Caios já vestido adequadamente com uma camisa azul e uma calça jeans e James com um imenso sorriso sacana nos lábios.

- Oh! A bela adormecida despertou! - Ironizara Carter que estava sentado em uma das pomposas poltronas da sala.  
- Pai amado! - Caios sorria abertamente. - Pensei que chegaria apenas amanhã.  
- Mudanças de plano... - Amy saia pela porta da cozinha e beijava a face do filho mais velho. - Vocês por acaso estão de saída?  
- Temos negócios a fazer tia Amy... - Jay sorria maroto.  
- E eu poderia saber o que é? - Indagou Carter divertindo-se com a situação dos rapazes, tinha certeza que havia uma garota ali e com toda certeza estaria omitida pela capa de invisibilidade que James afanara de seu pai há alguns anos.  
- Claro! - Responderam os rapazes em uníssono logo trocando olhares desesperados.

Quando os dois abriram a boca para responder novamente um barulho vindo da lareira atrapalhara e um belo rapaz saíra da mesma, Carter lançou um olhar intrigado à imagem de Sirius que sorria a todos e acenava.

- Olá família! Tios amados voltaram cedo!  
- Como vai Six? - Perguntara Amy risonha.  
- Perfeitamente bem tia Amy... - O moreno fazia uma leve reverência. - Bem, Cacazitinho, Jayjay, temos assuntos a tratar no beco.  
- Viu pai, esse era o negócio que tínhamos a tratar, negócios com Sirius! - Caios sorria mostrando quase todos dentes da boca.

Carter arqueou as sobrancelhas, era incrível o modo no qual Caios conseguia sempre escapar de algum problema ou de alguma bronca. O "trio" adentrou rapidamente a lareira e desapareceu em seguida, Carter lançou um olhar significativo à esposa que apenas gargalhou alto.

- Com certeza havia uma garota, homens não costumam usar perfumes florais femininos. - Falara a loira.  
- E ele conseguiu se safar como sempre... - Carter sorria levemente. - Agora eu sei por que ele é Sonserino.  
- Por que sabe mentir?  
- Não, mas sim porque ele sabe realmente sair por cima de uma situação que não há como se safar.

Stacy penteava a longa cabeleira loira frente à TV, realmente ficar em casa estava sendo um tédio. Amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por não ter aceitado o convite de Lauren Sanders - sua grande amiga da Cornival - de ir ao beco diagonal. Nesse momento Lauren junto de outras garotas deveria estar se divertindo vendo ás vitrines enquanto ELA, Stacy Malfoy estava estacionada frente à televisão.

- Sabe, se continuar sentada aí sua bunda vai aderir o formato do sofá. - A voz de Kevin soara por todo ambiente.  
- Eu oficialmente odeio televisão. - Resmungou a loira desligando o aparelho e olhando para o irmão que estava bem vestido e perfumado. - Vai para onde? Encontrar com alguma das dissimuladas que aceitam sair com você?  
- Na verdade... - O loiro iria dar uma resposta bem mal criada quando da lareira saíram três rapazes risonho.

A loirinha endireitou o cabelo imediatamente e sorriu abertamente ao ver a imagem dos rapazes que logo cumprimentaram Kevin. Era engraçado de se ver aquele quarteto, eram considerados os rapazes mais belos da história de Hogwarts, superando até mesmo Sirius Black e Cedrico Diggory. Kevin era o mais baixo dos quatro e com toda certeza o mais carismático, Sirius era o que possuía os mais belos olhos e sorriso, James possuía o mais belo cabelo e a pele de "bebê" que ás garotas tanto amavam e por último Caios o mais alto e corpulento, na opinião de Stacy o sonho de consumo de qualquer garota.

- Aonde vocês vão? - Perguntou sorridente saltando do sofá e colocando-se ao lado de James.  
- Olá coelhinha! - Caios bagunçava os cabelos da menina que fazia uma careta.  
- A pequena coelha quer saber aonde nós vamos hã? Que coisa intrigante, está por acaso investigando nossa vida Tacy? - Perguntara Sirius esbanjando ironismo.  
- Na verdade estou entediada. - A garota cruzava os braços.  
- Bem vinda ao clube... - James sorria maroto.  
- E então? Aonde vão?  
- Beco Diagonal. - Respondera Caios estalando o pescoço, uma de suas marcas registradas.  
- Eu posso ir? - Perguntou risonha.  
- Não. - Respondera Kevin com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
- E por que não?  
- Sabe Tacy, não é muito bom para nossa imagem ter uma babá sabe? - Rira Sirius. - Além do mais, nós iremos fazer coisas de rapazes.  
- Mas eu não iria andar com vocês, pelo menos até achar as meninas...  
- Que meninas? - Interessava-se Kevin.  
- Bem, Danielle O'Brian, Lauren Sanders…  
- Pode ir conosco. - Sirius e Kevin falavam em uníssono fazendo James e Caios trocarem olhares marotos.  
- Sério? - A loirinha sorria abertamente. - Esperem um segundo que eu vou pegar minha bolsa!

James e Caios ao verem a menina deixar a sala voltaram o olhar para Kevin e Sirius, ambos possuíam belos sorrisos maliciosos, pelo visto não havia sido tão má idéia saírem de casa.

O Beco Diagonal estava lotado, entretanto muitos ali abriam passagem ao verem o quinteto andando pelas ruas. James fizera questão de contar em bom e alto som para Kevin e Stacy sobre a garota na qual Caios estava "traçando" e como fora difícil se livrar da mesma, as gargalhadas dos irmãos Malfoy's e a de Sirius eram o principal foco das atenções dos bruxos do beco.

- A garota não queria soltar o Caios! Sério, pensei que teríamos que chamar as forças armadas! - Falara Sirius risonho.  
- O que eu posso fazer se sou simplesmente irresistível? - Caios dava um meio sorriso.  
- E modesto! - Acrescentara Stacy olhando para o loiro que deu-lhe uma piscadela, a garota logo olhou para frente sentindo ás bochechas arderem, tendo a chance de avistar duas belas meninas.

Uma bela garota alta de longos cabelos loiros ondulados, trajada com uma saia xadrez, botinhas felpudas negras e com uma camiseta branca sorria abertamente enquanto olhava uma vitrine, ao seu lado estava uma garota baixinha, seus cabelos extremamente negros, lisos e longos estavam amarrados num alto rabo de cavalo, os lábios de boneca e a pele alva ressaltavam os olhos verdes amarelados, trajada com uma calça jeans negra e uma blusa cor de rosa, a morena não parecia muito animada como que a loira via.

- Olhem! São elas! - Apontara Stacy risonha logo abandonando os rapazes e correndo na direção das amigas. - LAUREN! DANI!

Ás duas meninas viraram-se automaticamente para a loira que corria em suas direções, a morena chamada Lauren abriu um belo sorriso e Dani limitou-se em abrir os braços e abraçar Stacy fortemente.

- Você veio! - Danielle O'Brian falava risonha. - Por Merlim, pensei que não vinha!  
- Não agüentei ficar em casa... - Riu-se a loirinha. - E então? O que estavam olhando?  
- A nova vassoura... - Dani apontara para a vitrine. - Eu estava falando o quanto Lauren é sortuda, o pai dela comprou ontem e a deu de presente.  
- Não acho que uma vassoura vá ajudar no péssimo desempenho de vôo dela sabe? - Uma voz madura e arrastada ressoara.

A face de Lauren contorceu-se em desgosto, Stacy prendeu um risinho. Conhecera Lauren justamente por conta de seu irmão, ele estava azucrinando a vida da menina e graças a defesa de Stacy, elas acabaram se tornando grandes amigas. Não era mistério para ninguém em Hogwarts ou em qualquer lugar do mundo mágico o quanto Lauren não suportava Kevin e o quanto ele fazia questão em lhe azucrinar a vida.

- Te garanto que meu desempenho é melhor do que o seu! - Resmungou a morena virando-se para o loiro.  
- Uuuhh, essa doeu até mesmo em meu pâncreas Keke! - Zombara Jay fazendo uma careta.  
- Se fosse melhor do que a minha, certamente teria ganhado o último jogo que tivemos... - Alfinetara Kevin.  
- Agora o placar empatou. - Caios sorria maroto cruzando os braços e apoiando-se em um poste, olhando atentamente para a discussão.  
- Sabem, essa é a minha novela favorita! Kevin e Lauren amor ou ódio? Eis a questão. - Rira-se Sirius. - Oh! Olá Dani, como vai?  
- É O'Brian. - Corrigira a garota loira seca.  
- Comigo está tudo ótimo sabe? Bom saber que você está feliz em me ver, não, eu não quero ficar com você! Não se iluda ok? - Sirius debochava fazendo a loira rolar os olhos categoricamente.  
- ... Você é a pessoa mais IDIOTA que eu conheço Malfoy!  
- Vou levar como elogio ok Laurenzinha? - Rira Kevin divertido.  
- ARGHHHHHHH!! - A morena preparava-se para partir para cima do loiro quando Stacy e Dani a seguraram firmemente.  
- Bem rapazes obrigada por me trazerem, mas agora a gente vai indo nessa! - Rira Stacy puxando Lauren para longe de Kevin que limitava-se em acenar e sorrir.

O quarteto apenas trocou olhares divertidos, Kevin coçou a cabeça e logo abriu um imenso sorriso maroto.

- Cara como é bom azucrinar a vida da Sanders é quase tão bom quanto fazer a Stacy sentir remorso por conta dos meus olhos.  
- Em falar em olhos... - Começara Caios risonho. - Os olhos da Sanders demonstravam o quanto ele fica feliz com suas provocações.  
- E os da O'Brian diziam que ela queria te matar Sirius... - Rira James.  
- O'Brian me ama e faz doce, vai entender... - O maroto revirava os olhos. - Aposto que ela tem sonhos eróticos comigo.  
- Aposto que você tem sonhos eróticos com ela! - Zombara Caios arrancando gargalhadas de todos inclusive de Sirius.  
- Segredo secreto ok? Ela não precisa saber de certos detalhes.  
- E então? O que viemos fazer aqui no beco? - Indagara James.  
- Lembram-se daquele cara... - Começou Sirius olhando risonho para James. - Que o James espancou na frente da mesa dos professores no salão principal ano passado?  
- O que teve a garota "afanada"? - Riu-se Kevin.  
- Exatamente!  
- Josepho Sydes. - James sorria abertamente. - Meus pulsos nunca acertaram tanto na cara de uma pessoa.  
- Bem, Sydes anda jogando cartas na Travessa do Tranco...  
- Não brinca? Josepho Sydes? O certinho da Lufa-Lufa? - Surpreendia-se Caios.  
- Exatamente! Ele anda em lugares tão obscuros quanto nós.  
- E qual a sua idéia Sirius? - Interessava-se Kevin.  
- O cara é rico, podíamos desafiá-lo para um joguinho amistoso, com direito a apostas altas.  
- E a trapaças perfeitas? - Rira-se James.  
- Com toda certeza meu caro Jayjay, com toda certeza... - Sirius piscara maroto e logo os quatro trocavam maliciosos sorrisos.

Eles realmente sabiam aprontar da melhor maneira, ou seria da pior? Isso era uma questão que discutiriam mais tarde, agora o principal era conseguir retirar uma bela quantia em dinheiro de Sydes e faze-lo de otário na frente de várias pessoas. Sirius tinha uma mente criminosa e extremamente trapaceira, incrível não ter entrado na Sonserina na opinião dos melhores amigos.

Enquanto isto do outro lado do Beco Diagonal, um trio de garotas estava acomodado em uma das mesinhas da sorveteria ao ar livre: Florean Fortescue. Ás três tomavam imensos potes de sorvetes enquanto Lauren reclamava do quanto detestava o irmão de Stacy que limitava-se em rir da amiga.

- Ele... Ele é IMPOSSIVEL! - Resmungara a garota enfiando uma imensa quantidade de sorvete de chocolate na boca.  
- Eu acho ele bem bonitinho... - Rira-se Danielle recebendo um olhar curioso de Stacy e bons engasgos vindo de Lauren.  
- Você pirou né? - Perguntou a morena ao se recuperar do engasgo.  
- Pensei que seu caso fosse com Sirius, Dani... - Debochava Stacy.  
- Sirius é um trapaceiro, vil, mentiroso, cafajeste, sem escrúpulos e extremamente charmoso. - A loira falara com um leve sorriso nos lábios. - Mas existem maneiras de se resistir ao charme Zabine.  
- Wow! Pelo modo que falou do Sirius, realmente parece que alguém está apaixonada... - Lauren arregalava os orbes verdes amarelados.  
- Apaixonada não! Eu simplesmente o acho interessante, mas sei bem resistir! Não serei mais uma na listinha patética de Sirius Zabine!

Stacy e Lauren limitaram-se em aplaudir e gargalhar da amiga, enquanto Dani fazia pequenas reverências. Foi quando elas notaram todos os olhares masculinos da sorveteria se voltando para a porta de uma loja, ás garotas imediatamente cessaram o riso e olharam curiosas para o local vendo a porta vitral ser aberta por um rapaz alto, corpulento, de cabelos muito negros e olhos da mesma cor, atrás dele uma garota baixinha saíra. Os olhos num castanho esverdeado, a pele alva, os lábios delineados rosados, ás maças das bochechas levemente coradas, o cabelo longo negro e brilhante e o corpo esbelto faziam aquela garota de dezesseis anos ser a mais bela garota de Hogwarts.

- Se eu fosse lésbica eu daria em cima dela. - Lauren falara séria. - Ela é o quê? Vella?  
- Não faço idéia... - Comentara Stacy ao ver a garota jogar a cascata de cabelos negros para trás dos ombros. - Anne Adhara é o maior mistério de Hogwarts.  
- Não se esqueça do irmão gostosão dela! - Dani falara risonha. - Um gato daqueles que nunca foi visto com nenhuma garota, por Merlim será que ele é gay?  
- Se for, será um grande desperdiço... - Analisou Stacy.  
- Os Adhara são tão estranhos... - Começara Lauren. - Sei lá, olhem só para eles, portam-se como robôs e eu nunca os vi sorrir! Será que são alguma espécie de extraterrestres que vieram dominar o mundo?  
- Menos Lauren, menos... - Stacy rolava os orbes voltando a concentrar-se no sorvete.

Os dois irmãos Adhara do outro lado da rua se encaravam seriamente, Anne Adhara passou ás mãos pelos cabelos negros e olhou para a vitrine da loja na qual havia acabado de sair.

- Estão todos olhando para você... - Começara Nathan, irmão mais velho da garota.  
- Patético. - Murmurou a garota com uma voz fria.  
- Deveria tentar se aproximar da Malfoy, virar amiguinha dela quem sabe... - Zombara o rapaz.  
- E você deveria sair com uma das pirralhas do primeiro ano que sempre ficam atrás de você. - Retrucara a garota. - Vamos embora daqui Nathan, temos muita coisa para fazer, amanhã é aquela festa patética de Gaya e se nós não chegarmos mais cedo em casa para ajuda-la você sabe como vai ser...  
- Humpf... Ah como eu sei. - Muxoxara o rapaz seguindo na rua ao lado da irmã, antes lançando um leve olhar para a mesa da sorveteria onde um grupo de garotas gargalhava.

Um pequeno sorriso nascera nos lábios do rapaz que logo tratou de fazê-lo desaparecer, Anne retirara da imensa bolsa negra um par de óculos escuros e seguira pelas ruas do beco por um longo tempo ao lado do irmão mais velho.

Aqueles dois pertenciam a uma das mais cruéis famílias sangue-puro, uma família cercada de magia negra e segredos, uma família constantemente investigada pelo ministério da magia, eles pertenciam ao clã Adhara.

Os quatro amigos saíam alegremente de um bar odiondo nas localidades da Travessa do Tranco, Sirius seguia a frente jogando para o alto e pegando em seguida uma bolsinha pesada cheia de galeões, logo atrás de si vinham Caios, James e Kevins, o quarteto gargalhava abertamente.

- Vocês viram a cara dele? - Falara James animado. - Ele não faz idéia de como o Sirius roubou!  
- Por Merlim como ele é burro de não perceber o feitiço ilusório nas cartas "Ás"? - Indagara Caios risonho.  
- Eu até sentiria pena dele se não o achasse tão patético... - Kevin coçava a cabeça e sorria.  
- É por isso que eu amooo esse lugar... - Sirius olhava ao redor e abria os braços. - Ninguém pode dizer que sou um trapaceiro vil aqui, afinal, TODOS são trapaceiros!

James, Kevin e Caios começaram uma salva de palmas para o maroto que fazia mil e uma reverências, eles sorriam abertamente pouco importando se chamavam ou não atenção.

- HEY! VOCÊS! - Um berro alastrou-se na rua suja da Travessa do Tranco.

O quarteto virou-se para trás imediatamente a ponto de ver um rapaz de cabelos longos castanhos amarrados num rabo baixo, os olhos num azul marinho profundo e a face contorcida em desgosto lhe faziam ser muito parecido com um Dragão Enfurecido.

- Ahh vai embora Sydes, você já perdeu grana demais e eu estou começando a sentir pena de você, o que não é bom sinal! - Zombava Kevin.  
- Por Morgana homem, você não tem amor ao seu dinheiro? - Sirius falara franzindo o cenho.  
- VOCÊ ROUBOU! - Urrara Sydes.  
- Prove. - Caios sorria malicioso.  
- NÃO TEM COMO PROVAR, MAS ELE ROUBOU! EU SEI QUE ROUBOU!  
- Então prove, prove da mesma maneira que provou quando eu afanei sua garota. - James sorria cafajeste.

Sydes já estava com vários amigos ao seu lado, os marotos eram uma visível menoria, mas mesmo assim não perdiam o porte elegante. Fora então que Sydes e seus amigos sacaram ás varinhas e apontaram para o grupo, os marotos logo imitaram o gesto, se era para duelar, eles duelariam.

- Eles dois não podem duelar! - Um rapaz negro ao lado de Sydes falava sério. - São menores!  
- E quando ser menor de idade nos impediu de fazer algo? - Indagou Kevin divertido.  
- Vocês podem ser expulsos de Hogwarts! - Alertou um rapaz ruivo.  
- Olha, se fosse para eles serem expulsos de Hogwarts eles teriam sido ano passado, retrasado... - Falara Caios. - Não serão expulsos por duelar para se defenderem!  
- Então que seja... - Sydes sorria maquiavélicamente.

Antes mesmo que o rapaz pudesse lançar algum feitiço sua varinha fora arrancada de sua mão, todos olharam assustados para o lado em que a varinha voara a ponto de ver várias pessoas encapuzadas surgirem, todos trajados com grossas capas negras.

- Saiam imediatamente daqui se não quiserem ir para Azkaban. - Um dos encapuzados falara severo.

Sydes e seus amigos correram para longe dali, os marotos estavam preste a imita-lo quando escutaram novamente a voz do encapuzado.

- Eu não dei autorização para vocês saírem.

Sirius engoliu em seco e virou-se lentamente para trás, os encapuzados retiraram os capuzes e revelaram os rostos de Carter, Blake, Harry, Draco e várias outras pessoas, dentre eles aurores e famosos inomináveis.

- Considerem-se fudidos. - Blake franzia o cenho.  
- Vocês terão muito o que explicar o que fazem aqui ao invés de estarem na parte do Beco Diagonal. - Draco falara com um meio sorriso nos lábios.


	4. Apus Vega

_**N/A:**_ Que bom que estou vendo comentários aqui! Sinal que não abandonaram os marotos ahahah. Bem, estou aqui para agradecer os comentários e lembrá-los de entrar na comunidade dos meninos e na minha também ehehehe Criada carinhosamente pela Amandinha, obrigadão viu menina! Nem sei como te agradecer pelo carinho!

**_Música inserida no capítulo:_** _It's Raining Men, das Weather Girls._

* * *

_**Apus Vega**_

Se aqueles quatro jovens não estivessem tendo absoluta certeza de que estavam acordados, certamente diriam que estariam no meio de um pesadelo. Os olhares fuzilantes de Carter, Blake, Harry e Draco pairavam sob os meninos que naqueles meros segundos pensavam em algum modo de escaparem de uma bela punição.

- O que vocês têm a dizer em suas defesas? – Carter perguntara com uma voz arrastada.  
- Completamente inocentes. – Caios erguia a mão direita como se estivesse em uma aula importante, mas logo a abaixando ao ver o olhar mortífero do pai.  
- E você Kevin, o que tem a dizer? – Indagou Draco aproximando-se perigosamente do filho.  
- Não era para você estar em uma reunião com o Ministério? – Perguntou o loiro cruzando os braços. – Você mentiu para mim papi! Que coisa feia!  
- Boa Keke! – Sussurrara Sirius. – Vire o jogo e irrite-os ainda mais, quem sabe assim ficamos apenas até a faculdade de castigo.  
- O que está sussurrando aí Sirius? – Blake perguntava severo. – Pode dividir seus assuntos conosco, afinal todos nós aqui estamos muito curiosos em saber o que vocês quatro fazem na Travessa do Tranco.  
- Errmm... Sabe o que é papai? – Sirius sorria levemente.  
- Entregue o baralho. – Blake franzia o cenho aproximando-se do garoto e esticando o braço.  
- Mamãe já o pegou em casa, não tem nenhum baralho meu comigo!  
- Ele quis dizer o outro baralho... – Harry sorria maldoso.

Sirius limitou-se em fazer um bico e enfiar a mão dentro de um dos bolsos da jaqueta, James rolou os orbes verdes azulados categoricamente, sabia o que viria a seguir.

- Aqui está... – O moreno entregara ao pai o jogo de cartas.  
- Afanou de quem? – Perguntou Blake com um leve sorriso.  
- Um gordo que joga sempre no Dirty Pub... – Sirius coçava a cabeça.  
- Muito bem vamos lá... – Draco sorrira de canto. – Vocês roubaram, foram para um bar sendo que dois de vocês são menores de idade...  
- Hey, não é verdade! – James manifestava-se. – Sirius faz dezessete daqui a três meses, ele é considerado praticamente um maior de idade!  
- James, cale a boca. – Harry ordenara fazendo o garoto encolher os ombros.  
- Continuando... – Draco sorrira malicioso. – Além de irem para um bar, esse bar se localiza na Travessa do Tranco uma área em que vocês estão proibidos de ir! Vocês saem do bar e se envolvem em uma briga que graças a Merlim nós intervimos, será que eu falei tudo ou falta alguma coisa?  
- Bem... Nós jogamos contra aqueles caras também... E há! Nós também ganhamos! – Kevin sorria abertamente.

James dera um belo tapa na própria testa, Caios parecia se segurar para não socar Kevin até a morte e Sirius bufara impaciente, os três não conseguiam entender como podia existir uma pessoa de tamanha burrice quanto Kevin que ainda tinha um imenso sorriso débil em seus lábios finos.

- É mesmo? – Carter arqueava uma sobrancelha. – E ganharam dinheiro com isso eu aposto...  
- Somos demais! Ninguém ganha de nós! – Kevin aumentava ainda mais o sorriso fazendo uma pose pomposa.  
- E quanto vocês ganharam por vencer TRAPACEANDO? – Indagou Blake.  
- Hã... Alguns galeões... – Sirius sorria fracamente.  
- O dinheiro Sirius... – Blake franzia o cenho esticando a mão novamente.

Sirius suspirou derrotado entregando ao pai a bolsinha negra de couro, Blake a tomou sem nenhuma delicadeza das mãos do filho e logo a tratou de abrir logo arregalando categoricamente os orbes verdes escuros. Os meninos estavam preparados para escutarem berros, gritos e sermões, Kevin e Sirius já haviam até tampado os ouvidos, entretanto os berros não vieram, nem os gritos e muito menos os sermões, mas sim a cara perplexa de Blake e os outros.

- Pelas Barbas de Merlim! – Draco arregalava os olhos espiando dentro da bolsinha.  
- Nem eu recebo isso por mês! – Carter franzia o cenho.  
- Dá para comprar uma casa com isso tudo! – Fora a vez de Harry se surpreender.  
- Vocês... Vocês conseguiram isso tudo em um simples jogo? – Perguntou Blake vacilante.  
- Bem... – Começara Caios. – Estávamos entediados, Sirius queria jogar, e todo mundo sabe que o melhor lugar para apostas altas é o Dirty Pub...  
- Afanamos um baralho e o enfeitiçamos, um feitiço fácil ilusório um daqueles que tem nos livros da ala proibida da biblioteca sabe? – James sorrira orgulhoso.  
- Depois fomos para o bar e bem... Foi fácil convencer o Sydes a jogar contra nós, já que James havia afanado a namorada dele no ano passado... – Rira-se Kevin.  
- E por último foi fácil, o cara queria a honra dele de volta e começou a apostar tudo o que tinha e o resultado foi esse daí. – Sirius finalizara risonho.  
- Incrível... – Balbuciou Harry.

Aqueles quatro garotos não tinham noção do que haviam feito, dentro da bolsinha havia mais de quarenta e cinco mil galeões, devidamente enfeitiçados para caberem ali dentro. Carter olhava da bolsinha na mão de Blake para os rapazes freneticamente, Caios tinha a ligeira impressão que o pescoço do pai se deslocaria em breve, já Kevin achava que os lhos de Draco saltariam da face do mesmo e começariam a dançar lambada de tão arregalados que estavam. Sirius e James sorriam fracamente para os pais que pareciam ter perdido a voz.

- Vamos... Vamos embora daqui... – Carter falara fracamente. – Vamos para meu escritório e vocês vão conosco!  
- Temos que ir mesmo? – Perguntara Caios fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.  
- Se não quiserem ficar sem varinhas até a faculdade eu sugiro que sim. – Finalizara Harry.

Os meninos trocaram olhares entre si como se entrassem em um consenso, Kevin foi o primeiro a manifestar que iria com o pai e os outros aonde eles quisessem, em segundos eles apartaram e aquela rua imunda e mal iluminada da Travessa do Tranco ficara absolutamente vazia.

O escritório de Carter Trent era um dos maiores e mais belos de todo o ministério da magia, nas paredes havia alguns quadros de bruxos importantes – _dentre eles o de Barbero Bragge, o chefe do Conselho dos Bruxos de 1269_ – várias prateleiras com livros e enfeites se alastravam por todo lugar, um jogo de sofá e poltrona localizava-se em um canto afastado frente à lareira, e uma escrivaninha de vidro com vários pergaminhos e porta retratos sob si, atrás da mesma havia uma confortável cadeira negra e frente a ela duas cadeiras não tão confortáveis.

- Papi eu já disse que o senhor tem um excelente gosto para decoração de escritório? – Caios perguntava com um sorriso arteiro brincando nos lábios delineados.  
- Da última vez em que foi preso você disse isso Caios. – Carter sorria de canto.  
- Qual vai ser a nossa punição dessa vez? – James começara. – Por que eu acabei de sair de um castigo e todo mundo lá em casa já sabe como sou péssimo com afazeres domésticos...  
- O sótão que o diga... – Harry rolava os olhos.  
- Vocês nos esperarão aqui. – Draco sorria maldoso. – Tenho plena certeza que temos um castigo perfeito para vocês!  
- Droga, vocês vão para uma outra sala planejar algo malévolo não é? – Indagara Kevin.  
- Ponha malévolo nisto! – Blake sorria de canto já saindo da sala.  
- Pai! E o meu... Hã... Dinheiro? – Sirius sorria abertamente.  
- Inclua ficar sem ele como uma parte de seu castigo Six... – Blake sacudia a bolsinha. – Creio que doar para os pobres será um bom investimento!

Se Sirius iria protestar, não teve tempo já que a porta do escritório fora fechada bruscamente. Caios bufou desabando no sofá bege do escritório, James fizera o mesmo e Kevin começara a tocar em tudo possível e imaginável, Sirius limitou-se em resmungar alguns palavrões inaudíveis enquanto girava na cadeira de Carter.

- Isso é crueldade! O dinheiro era nosso! Nós o ganhamos trapaceadamente! – Sirius franzia o cenho.  
- Verdade, demos um duro danado para iludir aqueles idiotas... – Caios comentava olhando para o teto.  
- É sempre assim quando fazemos coisas incríveis, somos punidos! – James cruzava os braços. – Isso acaba com a nossa criatividade! Eles deveriam nos aplaudir ao invés de nos punir!  
- Kevin o que raios você está fazendo? – Indagara Caios ao ver o outro loiro apanhar uma bolinha de cristal na prateleira.  
- Olhando...  
- Devolve isso para o lugar dele Keke... – Sirius sorria amarelo. – Todas as vezes que você pega algo quebrável, você quebra.  
- Lembra da última vez que estávamos limpando a sala de troféus? – Rira-se James. – Ele foi colocar um troféu na prateleira e a quebrou TODA!  
- Hey! Não é verdade, o vidro que era muito fino! – Explicava-se Kevin colocando a bolinha na prateleira.

Kevin não dera nem dois passos depois de depositar o enfeite na prateleira, já que a bolinha rolara e caíra no chão quebrando-se em mil e um pedaços, o loiro arregalou os olhos e sorriu amarelo como se dissesse que era inocente e que aquilo não passara de uma maldade inata do ser inanimado. James rolou os olhos, Sirius gargalhou e Caios batera na própria testa levantando-se e indo até a destruição do loirinho.

- Eu não disse que você sempre quebra ás coisas quebráveis? – Sorrira Sirius.  
- E sempre sobra para que eu ou James limpemos! – Caios bufara agachando-se perto dos vidrinhos e retirando a varinha do bolso.  
- Mas eu não fiz nada! O troço fugiu da prateleira, vocês viram eu coloquei direitinho!  
- Fala sério... – Caios rolava os olhos. – _Reparo!_  
- Não esquenta Keke, papai Caios adora limpar sua bagunça! – Zombava James,  
- _Reparo!_ – Caios falara pela segunda vez apontando a varinha para o objeto quebrado.  
- O que foi Caios? Não sabe mais usar um simples feitiço de reparação? – Indagara Sirius levantando-se da cadeira.  
- Não é isso seu energúmeno! É que simplesmente não conserta! – Rosnara o loiro. – _Reparo!_  
- Você deve estar fazendo errado... – James levantava-se do sofá e agachava-se ao lado do loiro.  
- Eu não estou fazendo nada errado gênio! Se acha que estou fazendo errado, então tenta você!  
- Como quiser meu ilustríssimo amigo... – James sorria apontando sua varinha. – _Reparo!_

Mais uma vez nada aconteceu, Sirius arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao ver Caios e James franzirem o cenho e lançarem um olhar assassino a Kevin que ainda possuía um sorriso amarelo em sua boca.

- Errmm... Vocês devem estar muito estressados, deixem que eu tento! – Kevin roubava a varinha de James e apontara para os cristais. – _Reparo! Reparo! Reparo! Reparo!_ REPARA LOGO SEU BIBELÔ DO INFERNOOOOO!! _REPAROOOOOOOOOO!!_  
- Isso sim é uma coisa patética de se ver... – Sirius comentava atônito.  
- LARGA MINHA VARINHA KEVIN! – Berrara James apanhando a varinha de volta.  
- Kevin o que você fez para isso não consertar? – Caios perguntara perigosamente.  
- Eu já disse que não fiz nada papai! – O loiro fazia bico e cruzava os braços.  
- Você não é meu filho Kevin, se eu tivesse um filho e meu filho tivesse um cachorro e o neto do meu cachorro tivesse uma pulga que possuísse um bichinho de estimação, esse seria você!  
- Essa magoou Cacazitinho! Partiu meu coração em milhares de pedacinhos, agora eu chorarei litros e me desidratarei!  
- Isso foi comovente... – Ironizara James.  
- Droga, meu pai vai me matar quando ver que isso quebrou! – Rosnara Caios.  
- É só ele não ver... – Comentara Sirius.  
- Como sempre o Rei das Trapaças tem uma idéia, o que você pretende planejar para salvar a minha pele Sisi? – Kevin sorria maroto.  
- Apenas limpem, seu pai tem uma pilha de coisas aqui, ele não vai reparar numa bola cafona de cristal desaparecida! Ele nem deve gostar desse troço!  
- Concordo com o Sisi, esse troço era cafona...  
- Sirius e Kevin têm razão... – Começara James. – Vamos fazer isso desaparecer, seu pai nem vai dar falta...  
- Ok, ok! Mas se ele der falta a culpa é TODA do Kevin!  
- Por que sempre a culpa é minha?  
- Você é loiro, é o menor e é o mais novo do grupo, simplesmente por isso... – Sirius dava leves tapinhas no ombro do loiro.  
- Injustiça!  
- Eu dou outro nome a isso... – Caios sorria maldoso. – Chamo de mundo real.

Carter adentrara seu escritório realmente surpreso por ver seu filho e os outros sentados conversando civilizadamente, o que era raro de se ver, afinal na maioria das vezes ou eles destruíam o local ou Kevin quebrava sem querer algum objeto importante.

- Voltou cedo pai! – Sorrira Caios abertamente.  
- É... Devo ter voltado cedo mesmo... – O moreno olhava ao redor curioso.  
- E então tio Cacazito mór, cadê o resto da galera? – Indagara Kevin interrompendo a analise de Carter em torno do escritório.  
- Há! Sim... Acompanhem-me, iremos conversar na sala de reunião do Ministério.  
- Sala de reunião? – James arregalara os olhos.  
- Mas a gente só trapaceou, não precisamos ser levados a uma sala de reunião! – Sirius franzia o cenho.  
- Sem perguntas, apenas me acompanhem! – Carter falara severo vendo que logo Kevin e Caios também iriam protestar.

Nos corredores do Ministério aqueles quatro jovens eram os centros das atenções. A maioria dos bruxos que os viam ou sorria abertamente ou saiam correndo como se vissem um criminoso realmente perigoso a solta. Ao adentrarem o elevador três bruxos que se encontravam dentro do mesmo pararam num andar qualquer apenas para não ter de dividir o lugar com os jovens.

- A nossa popularidade me surpreende ás vezes... – James sorria marotamente.  
- Vocês conseguiram aprontar mais do que o Sr. Cold Malfoy, são considerados um tipo de destruição em massa ambulante. – Carter falava risonho.  
- Comovente isso não acha? – Debochava Kevin.

A conversa apenas cessara quando uma imensa porta negra com maçaneta dourada encontrou-se frente a eles, no alto do vão da porta se poderia notar a plaquinha dourada com delineadas letras cursivas em prateado formando as palavras: "Sala de Reunião".

Carter prendeu um sorriso ao ver aqueles quatro jovens engolirem em seco, notou seu filho pigarrear, aquele era sim um sinal de quanto estava nervoso. Levou à mão a maçaneta a girando lentamente, cada movimento seu era motivo para os rapazes prenderem a respiração. Assim que abriu a porta e a atravessou não conseguiu conter um sorriso sarcástico, aquilo iria ser sem dúvida, deveras divertido.

A sala era ampla, ás paredes na cor marrom com vários quadros davam um ar sombrio ao local, não havia janela e a iluminação vinda do candelabro era por demais fraca, no centro da sala estava uma mesa redonda vitral com quase todos os lugares ocupados por pessoas importantes no Ministério da Magia. Havendo apenas um lugar disponível, Carter tratou de sentar neste e juntar ás mãos sob a mesa.

- Feche a porta Jay... – Mandara Harry sentado ao lado de Draco ao ver o filho ser o último a adentrar a sala.  
- Sabem eu sou claustrofóbico, posso ter uma crise, morrer ou sei lá o quê, talvez seja melhor... – Começara Jay com um sorriso amarelo os lábios.  
- Creio que saberemos lidar com sua claustrofobia Sirius... – Uma voz rouca ecoou de um dos lados da mesa, fazendo Jay encolher os ombros ao ver seu avô James Potter Jr., que possuía sua vasta cabeleira branca presa num rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos extremamente verdes.  
- Por que vocês todos não caminham para mais perto de nós, nós não mordemos, quero dizer... Não com muita freqüência. – Ironizara um senhor de cabelos prateados e olhos castanhos, Cold Malfoy.  
- Papai não assuste as crianças... – Draco sorria maldoso. – Não tão cedo...  
- Acho que podemos iniciar a reunião, já que aparentemente estão todos presentes. – Um senhor de olhos azuis marinhos e cabelo recuado branco falara risonho, seu nome? Miguel Zabine.  
- É, eu acho que poderemos começar a seção tortura. – Blake dava um sorriso sarcástico olhando para Sirius que automaticamente se escondera atrás de Caios.  
- Bom... – Começara um senhor de lisos cabelos brancos e olhos castanhos escuros, Johnny Weasley. – Os acusados consideram-se culpados eu suponho?  
- Acusados? Espera aí, espera aí! – Jay tomava a frente um tanto quanto desesperado. – Nós não cometemos nenhum crime!  
- Corrigindo... – Cold ria-se com o desespero do neto. – Nenhum crime grave.  
- Vovô se o senhor está sendo algum advogado de defesa, está se saindo muito mal! – Caios falava dentre os dentes olhando mortiferamente ao avô que se limitava em erguer os braços em sinal de defesa.  
- Nós já cometemos muitos crimes mais sérios do que esse! – Sirius falava sério. – Que nem aquela vez que nos explodimos, sem querer querendo, a sala do Ministro da Magia!  
- Nem me fale, minha mãe falou na minha cabeça por dois anos... – Cochichou Cold a Miguel que prendera um risinho. – Sorte ela já estar aposentada na época.  
- Essa sala 'tá ficando pequena, eu estou ficando sem ar... Ai meu Merlim alguém tem um saquinho? – Kevin pedia começando a não conseguir respirar.  
- Pensei que quem fosse claustrofóbico fosse o Jay... – Harry sorria de canto.  
- Sob tensão todos nós ficamos claustrofóbicos! – Caios respondia ríspido.  
- Ok, ok, chega de papo furado! – Blake apanhava um punhado de pergaminho sob a mesa e o batia com força na mesma. – Vocês conseguiram cometer mais delitos do que eu ou qualquer um dos presentes nessa sala.  
- Mas vocês nunca foram mandados para uma sala de reunião eu aposto! – Sirius torcia o nariz.  
- É, mas nunca fomos brincar na Travessa do Tranco também. – Respondia Miguel na mesma moeda.  
- Odeio quando nossos pais se juntam aos nossos avôs para nos dar sermão. – Sussurrava Caios a Jay que concordava com a cabeça.  
- E qual vai ser nossa punição? – Perguntava Kevin. – Ah! E antes que eu me esqueça, CADÊ O MEU SAQUINHO??  
- Eles realmente se superam no termo drama. – Carter rolava os olhos conjurando um saquinho de papel e o jogando para Kevin que logo o tomou e começou a respirar freneticamente dentro do mesmo.  
- Vocês para compensarem todo o prejuízo que causaram ao Ministério... – Começara James Potter Jr.  
- Hey! Ow, ow, ow! Podem parando aí! Papai me tomou uma grana alta, com certeza já pagou todos nossos prejuízos! – Falava Sirius revoltado.  
- Aquele dinheiro não cobre nem a reforma da sala do ministro Sirius. – Debochava Johnny.  
- Então mandem o Ministro parar de ser esnobe e gastar dinheiro! – Respondia Caios mal humorado.  
- Vocês têm duas escolhas rapazes... – Falara Cold com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Ou faz o que mandarmos, ou passarão alguns dias em Azkaban antes de retornarem a Hogwarts. Eu gosto de diversifica sabe? Mas de todo o modo vocês se ferrão.

Os meninos trocaram olhares assustados, Kevin parecera até enfiar ainda mais a face dentro do saquinho, Sirius coçou a cabeça e respirou fundo, odiava quando não conseguiam escapar de algum problema.

- O que teremos que fazer? – Murmurou de mal grado Jay.  
- Ótima escolha! – Blake batia com ás mãos sob a mesa e sorria abertamente. – Carter você poderia passar para nossos amados filhos o que eles irão fazer?  
- Será um prazer meu caro Vira Lixo. – Carter levantava da mesa pomposamente. – O show de imagens fica com você Drakie.  
- Como sempre... – Draco rolava os orbes azuis e acenando com a varinha um globo surgira frente a todos e logo algumas imagens de alguns bruxos começaram a surgir dentro do mesmo.  
- Há cerca de sete anos atrás alguns bruxos que estavam ausentes da Inglaterra retornaram... – Carter falava sério. – Dentre eles estavam uma das famílias bruxas puras mais envolvidas com artes das trevas da história, Os Vega.  
- Os Vega recendem de um clã poderoso que chegara a seguir Voldemort em seus tempos de glória na primeira guerra... – James Potter Jr., interrompia com uma voz rouca. – Entretanto quando Voldemort caiu pela primeira vez eles decidiram que ele não era forte o suficiente para governar uma nova Ordem, com isso retornaram para a Alemanha onde viverão durante um bom tempo.  
- Entretanto, Apus Vega, após sua chegada em Londres vêem recrutando famílias bruxas puro sangue e temos a impressão de que Vega planeja algo. – Harry terminava num fio de voz.  
- Olha, não é querendo tirar o poder de investigação de vocês não, mas... – Sirius franzia o cenho. – Eu vivo jogando com bruxos das trevas, a Travessa do Tranco é meu lugar de divertimento desde os meus quatorze anos de idade, e eu nunca escutei sequer o nome desse tal de Apus Vega.  
- Vega não age abertamente Sirius, se agisse talvez já tivéssemos o colocado atrás das grades há muito tempo... – Blake suspirava cansado.  
- Ele é astuto e não se envolve com bruxos de baixa linha... – Draco franzia o cenho. – Ele pensa grande, Vega sabe que deve chegar ao mais alto escalão primeiro por isso tem se aproximado tanto dos Adhara.

Com a pronuncia daquele sobrenome Caios e Jay arregalaram os olhos momentaneamente, sabiam que só havia uma família Adhara em todo o mundo, e sabiam também que não era mistério nenhum os descendentes dos Adhara serem por deveras sérios e misteriosos.

- Gaya Adhara está promovendo uma festa a Vega. – A voz grave de Cold cortava os pensamentos dos rapazes. – Muitos bruxos importantes foram convidados, inclusive nós. Temos a impressão de que Vega usará essa festa para recrutar alguns bruxos poderosos e ricos para unirem-se ao seu propósito, fazendo isso debaixo de nossos narizes.  
- E onde nós nos encaixamos nessa palhaçada toda? – Interrompia Kevin. – Vocês já têm convite, meu dom de ser penetra não vai colaborar muito!  
- O tema da festa será Cassino. – Miguel sorria arteiro. – E sabemos que Sirius tem um certo dom para jogos, sejam de cartas ou não.  
- Ainda não entendi onde vocês querem chegar... – Jay espreitava os olhos verdes azulados.  
- Por Merlim como são lerdos! – Johnny rolava os olhos.  
- Sirius irá jogar contra bruxos poderosos e tentar pegar informações sobre Vega. – Cold sorria maroto. – Queremos que se mostre o maior jogador e extraia o máximo de dinheiro que conseguir.  
- E quanto a nós? – Indagara Caios.  
- Vocês irão ser parte da animação do show. – Draco sorria maldoso. – Irão cantar e dançar para animar a festa.  
- Uau! Poderei tocar com a banda? – Kevin parava de respirar no saquinho maravilhando-se com a idéia.  
- Na verdade... – Carter gargalhava. – Draco mostre os trajes a eles sim?

Draco acenou com a varinha gargalhando junto de praticamente toda a mesa, as faces estupefatas dos rapazes estava sem igual.

- Sabe, eu acho que o Keke deveria usar o vestido azul, realça os olhos dele... – Debochara Sirius.  
- Ali só tem três vestidos, cadê o do Sirius? – Perguntara Caios recuperando-se do susto.  
- Sirius não irá estar no palco, estará jogando. – Comentara Harry.  
- E antes que nos esquecemos, a música de apresentação de vocês será: It's Raining Men, das Weather Girls. – Rira-se Blake.  
- Isso é algum tipo de piada sem graça por acaso? – Jay perguntava visivelmente desesperado.  
- Não, é um fato. – Carter sorria malicioso.  
- Mas... Mas... – Kevin fazia bico.  
- Sem "mas" Kevin, agora vão se trocar! Temos que ver se os trajes estão do tamanho de vocês. – Ordenara Draco com um olhar de repreensão.

Sirius ainda segurava a gargalhada quando os três amigos adentraram a uma pequena saleta segurando cada um, um par de vestidos. Assim que eles fecharam à porta o moreno olhou ao seu redor e não agüentou, caiu na gargalhada junto com todos os presentes.

Quando a porta da saleta se abriu, Sirius pensou que não conseguiria gargalhar mais na vida quanto naquele momento, afinal a visão de Caios com uma fruteira em sua cabeça e um vestidinho azul turquesa acima das cochas firmes, e as mangas cumpridas transparentes cheias de brilhinhos e botas de salto fino de cano alto da mesma cor, era algo memorável de se ver.

Atrás do loiro vinha Jay, trajado com um vestido vermelho brilhante tomara que caia, que batia até os joelhos ossudos, o salto alto grosso com um imenso laço vermelho fazia o moreno desequilibrar a cada passo, em sua cabeça repousava um imenso laço vermelho com pedrinhas de rubis, algo realmente ridículo de se admirar.

Por último vinha Kevin trajado com um vestidinho colado no corpo, cor de rosa, batendo bem acima de joelho, tomara que caia, um salto alto fino rosa com uma imensa flor e alguns fru-frus na cabeça também cor de rosas, faziam Kevin conseguir ser mais engraçado e ridículo do que Caios e Jay juntos.

- Sabe, vocês estão umas beldades... – Cold tirava sarro da cara dos garotos que estavam com as bochechas avermelhadas de tanta vergonha.  
- Eu daria em cima de vocês se eu não fosse casado! – Blake gargalhava.  
- Sabe, não que dançar It's Raining Men seja uma coisa extremamente constrangedora... – Começou Kevin.  
- E comprometedora! – Apoiava Sirius ainda gargalhando.  
- Mas é que eu realmente acho que esse vestido me engorda. – O loirinho se analisava arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas.  
- Isso é uma injustiça! – Declarava Caios tentando cruzar os braços, mas sendo impedido pela manga do vestido.  
- Por que o Sirius vai ficar no bem bom enquanto a gente usa esses vestidos que por sinal me deixam GORDO, no palco dançando uma música ridícula? – Kevin indagava mal humorado.  
- Sirius é bom em trapaças, é o único capaz de enrolar aqueles caras. – Harry falava sério.  
- Ótimo, mas se alguém gamar em mim e pegar na minha bunda enquanto eu estiver dançando vai ficar sem os olhos e sem as mãos pelo resto da vida! – Declarara o loirinho fazendo mais uma vez todos gargalharem.  
- E qual vai ser a punição do Sirius? Não o vejo ser punido aqui! – Jay cruzava os braços.  
- Você é um Judas Jayjay! – Sirius fazia bico. – Não adianta só você se ferrar tem que me levar junto?  
- É por isso que somos amigos Six. – Jay piscava maroto.  
- Sirius não ficará com nenhum dinheiro que ganhar e vai ficar um bom tempo sem sair de casa, assim quem sabe não se envolve em nenhum joguinho na Travessa. – Blake sorria de canto.  
- Isso perto da nossa punição é presente para ele! – Caios finalmente conseguia cruzar os braços indignado.  
- Se vocês três continuarem reclamando, nós os mandaremos para uma boate trouxa Gay com esses trajes. – Draco sorria de canto.  
- Papai o senhor é deveras cruel. – Kevin fazia bico arrancando mais risadas.  
- Muito bem, em vista que o traje serviu amanhã à noite iremos para a festa, creio que os rapazes dançarinos entenderam que devem chamar a atenção de todos para si e não permitir que eles notem nossas investigações correto? – Carter perguntava.  
- Correto e afirmativo senhor! – Os três falavam em uníssono.  
- Isso realmente vai ser interessante de se ver... – Cochichava Cold a James que ria em confirmação.

Aquela punição era realmente uma das piores punições que um ser vivo poderia receber, principalmente com o fato de que se eles tinham antes uma reputação a zelar, graças ao "castigo" de seus amados papais e avôs, eles não teriam mais.

E lá estavam os quatro no quarto de Kevin, um quarto espaçoso com ás paredes amarrotadas de pôsteres de bandas famosas e jogadores de quadribol. Os armários abertos vomitavam roupas, a escrivaninha estava lotada de pergaminhos e livros abertos, atrás da porta branca haviam várias fotografias coladas, a maioria dos marotos em Hogwarts, a cadeira azul escura frente à escrivaninha no momento era ocupada por Sirius que embaralhava o baralho que Kevin comprara um dia na Gemialidades Weasley, Caios estava deitado na cama de casal olhando para o teto que possuía algumas estrelinhas florescentes, Jay brincava com uma bolinha de borracha encostado em uma das paredes enquanto Kevin havia ido há cozinha pedir algo para eles comerem.

- Por que sempre a gente se ferra quando nossos pais cismam que nós temos que ajuda-los em algo? Não que eu tenha algo contra ajudar o ministério, mas sinceramente maquiagem, vestido e uma música das Weather Girls não é uma coisa que eu deveria me orgulhar sabe? – Indagara Jay visivelmente revoltado.  
- Quem não possuí absolutamente nada para reclamar é o Sirius. – Resmungara Caios.  
- Hey! Eu vou ficar um bom tempo sem sair ok? Isso é punição, mas querem saber? – O moreno sorria com o canto dos lábios. – Ah eu adoro jogar, principalmente quando tio Draco e tio Carter me liberam a arte de trapacear! Eu não fico lindo quando estou fazendo os outros de otários?  
- Eu não vou nem me dar o luxo de responder. – Jay rolava os olhos.

Se Sirius iria retrucar ele não retrucou principalmente quando um barulho ecoou do corredor, os três rapazes trocaram olhares curiosos esperando entender o porquê daquela barulhada.

- POR FAVOR, KEVIN! – Um grito feminino ecoara e os garotos dentro do quarto ergueram as sobrancelhas.  
- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO STACY!  
- DEIXA DE SER BOBO KEVIN!  
- PENSEI QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE COMO PASSATEMPO APORRINHAR O SIRIUS E NÃO A MIM, O'BRIAN!  
- VOCÊ É TÃO IDIOTA KEVIN! NÃO CUSTA NADA!  
- CUSTA MUITA COISA! – Rosnara o loiro abrindo com força a porta de seu quarto.

James, Caios e Sirius deram um sobressalto ao ver ás três meninas invadindo o quarto de Kevin que por sinal parecia que iria matar uma delas logo, logo.

- Amada Dandan! A senhorita por aqui! – Sirius sorria abertamente saltando da cadeira e caminhando até a garota.  
- Finge que eu não estou aqui Sirius. – Rosnara a menina.  
- Não tem como sabe? Eu ainda não domei a arte de ficar cego...  
- Eu posso te ajudar se quiser. – A loira respondia dentre os dentes.  
- Vai Kevin, deixa! – Stacy juntava as mãozinhas e fazia uma expressão angelical para o irmão.  
- Deixar o quê? – Interessava-se Jay.  
- A Sr. Malfoy nos contou sobre a missão de vocês... – Danielle sorria de canto.  
- Queremos ajudá-los! – Lauren sorria abertamente.  
- E como nos ajudariam? – Caios passava uma das mãos pelos cabelos.  
- Ajudaríamos na maquiagem e com as roupas! – Stacy dava um pulinho fazendo Kevin rolar os orbes.  
- Vocês não vão me maquiar! – Bufara o garoto sentando-se em sua cama e cruzando os braços ficando idêntico a uma criança mal humorada.  
- Eu acho que vocês não têm escolha sabe? – Rira Sirius. – Precisam ficar bem para o show...  
- E você precisa de uma roupa descente para um cassino. – Danielle cruzava os braços.  
- Hey, eu sou estiloso ok? Sei o que vestir ou não vestir, não sou uma marmota que nem o Jay!  
- Fingirei não ter escutado essa ofensa Sirius. – Jay fuzilava o amigo.  
- Como quiser meu caro Jayjay! – Sirius fazia uma leve reverência.  
- As garotas têm razão. – Caios passava dessa vez as duas mãos pelos cabelos. – Precisaremos de ajuda.  
- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO CACAZITINHO? – Berrara Kevin exasperado.  
- Estou em perfeito juízo Kevin. – O loiro bufara. – Danielle pode sair amanhã com Sirius e comprar uma roupa descente para ele.  
- Por que EU tenho que ir com ELE? – A garota fazia uma cara de repulsa.  
- Assim me magoa Dandan. – Sirius fazia bico.  
- Pelo simples fato de você ser da alta sociedade e saber o que se deve ou não vestir nesses eventos. – Respondera Caios.  
- Mas vocês também são da alta sociedade! – Retrucava à loira.  
- Mas não temos senso para roupas para eventos importantes. – Finalizara o loiro.  
- Ótimo! Mas se eu matar essa peste não quero ser mandada para Azkaban. – A menina cruzava os braços indignada.  
- É incrível o amor dela por mim não acham? – Sirius rolava os olhos.  
- Stacy pode ficar por conta da minha maquiagem e da do Jay... – Caios olhava para o amigo que concordava com a cabeça.  
- Isso quer dizer que eu vou maquiar o Kevin? – Lauren sorria maldosa.  
- AH NÃO! COM A SANDERS NÃO! – O loiro berrava desesperado.  
- Kevin você é o mais novo no grupo deve permanecer calado. – Jay finalizava.  
- Droga! – O menino fazia bico e torcia o nariz.  
- Não fique com essa cara de quem chupou limão Keke, aposto que você e a Laurenzinha vão se divertir! – Zombava Sirius.  
- Tomara que a O'Brian arranque seu pâncreas e o venda no mercado negro. – Rosnara o loiro.  
- Agradeço a idéia Kevin! – Dani sorria abertamente.  
- Bem já que está tudo resolvido... – Caios espreguiçava-se. – Você vai até minha casa amanhã ok Stacy?  
- Tudo bem... – A menina corava levemente.  
- E você Jay, chegue cedo!  
- Meu caro Cacazitinho, sua casa é onde reina a comida boa, é claro que chegarei cedo!  
- Bom, eu vou indo então... – Caios acenava levemente. – Até.

O loiro apartara deixando o pequeno grupo no quarto de Kevin, Danielle e Stacy logo começaram a admirar os pôsteres do quarto rapaz enquanto Sirius, Lauren e Jay entravam numa bela discussão sobre quadribol. O loirinho sentado na cama começou a ter uma pequena veia saltando em sua testa e não tardou até saltar de onde estava sentado e começar a expulsar a todos.

- ISSO DAQUI NÃO É UMA SALA DE REUNIÃO! FORAAAAA!! JÁ BASTA EU TER QUE SER MAQUIADO, FORA TODO MUNDO!  
- Quanta grosseria Kevin! – Falava Stacy sendo empurrada para fora.  
- É Keke! Somos amigos! – Sirius saía do quarto.  
- Hey! Não me expulse! – Jay franzia o cenho.  
- Isso é crueldade Kevin! – Danielle fazia bico.

O loirinho batia a porta e respirava fundo risonho, olhou para trás deparando-se com Lauren parada de braços cruzados, o loiro sorriu abertamente lançando o mais malicioso dos olhares a garota.

- Nem pense nisso! – Rosnou a menina.  
- Eu não estava pensando nada... – O rapaz fazia-se de inocente caminhando perigosamente até ela.  
- Mais um passo e considere-se morto.  
- Qual é Sanders, você está em meu quarto e eu acho que eu deveria fazer ás regras aqui sabe?  
- Não seja por isso Malfoy. – A garota piscara marota passando por ele. – Eu saio de seu quarto.

Ela abrira a porta com força e deixara o cômodo, Kevin sorrira malicioso jogando-se na cama, adorava irritar Lauren e deixa-la "confusa", talvez aquele sim pudesse ser considerado o seu melhor passatempo.

A pequena cidade de Little Hangleton era conhecida pelos mistérios que lhe sucumbiam, os trouxas nunca conseguiam identificar de onde surgiam algumas pessoas e como elas desapareciam da mesma forma, os mistérios daquela cidade faziam com que muitos se mudassem de lá, muitos que não sabiam que aquela sim era uma cidade habitada por bruxos.

Em um castelo escondido por magia na mais alta colina de Little Hangleton, morava uma das mais antigas e importantes famílias de sangue puro bruxas, os Adhara. O castelo senhorial possuía um majestoso jardim com várias flores místicas e um belo lago habitado por um Ramora –_ um peixe prateado dotado de poderosa magia_ – um presente de casamento a Gaya Adhara e seu falecido marido.

Na beirada do lago acariciando o imenso peixe prateado estava uma bela menina de pele alva trajada com um vestido negro que batia nos joelhos, os sapatinhos negros de verniz repousavam ao seu lado enquanto os pequeninos pezinhos delicados estavam dentro do lago, algumas fadinhas voavam em volta da garota, algumas faziam pequenos brilhinhos em volta da mesma.

Em uma das janelas vitrais do imenso castelo um homem de braços musculosos, careca, não muito alto de expressões rígidas admirava a garota com um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios muito finos.

- Perdoe-me fazê-lo esperar Sr.Vega... – Uma voz severa ecoara no cômodo.

Apus Vega sorriu de canto e virou-se majestosamente para a mulher de expressões severas, com curtos cabelos acaju, pele alva, olhos castanhos esverdeados e lábios vermelhos, trajada com um longo vestido azul marinho. O homem caminhou pomposamente até a mulher curvando-se e depositando um singelo beijo nas costas da mão direita da mesma onde em um dos dedos repousava um imenso anel de ametista.

- Sei o quão está ocupada para a festa desta noite Gaya, não me importo de esperar um pouco.  
- És tão educado que fico sem graça... – A mulher sorrira de canto indicando um sofá senhorial clássico vinho com alguns detalhes de madeira.

O homem sentou-se cheio de cerimônias e esperou a mulher sentar-se a sua frente para logo começar a tratar do assunto.

- Creio que várias pessoas de suma importância do Ministério venham até a nossa festa...  
- Sim, sim... Não se preocupe com isso meu amigo, pessoalmente enviei as cartas para os Potter's, Weasley's, Zabine's e é claro os Malfoy's. A ex-ministra Hermione Malfoy não poderá vir, mas respondeu-me cordialmente.  
- Uma ministra trouxa... – Apus torcia o nariz em desgosto. – Realmente uma lástima! Meu pai disse-me que Lucius Malfoy se não estivesse em Azkaban não teria permitido a união de um Malfoy com uma sangue-ruim.  
- É realmente uma vergonha... – Gaya enrugava o nariz como se algo mal cheiroso estivesse debaixo dele.  
- Mas isso em breve mudará, iremos recrutar pessoas debaixo do nariz do Ministério e nenhum descendente de sangues ruins irá conseguir nos impedir.  
- Não vejo a hora da purificação total em nosso mundo.  
- Em breve minha cara Gaya, em breve teremos controle de todo o mundo mágico e sua filha estará ao meu lado para governar toda a magnitude que pretendo criar.  
- Sr. Vega eu faço extremo gosto de sua união com minha filha assim o nosso clã ficará cada vez mais puro e poderoso, tudo o que o senhor desejar terá de minha família Sr. Vega e minha lealdade é uma das maiores coisas que posso lhe dar.  
- Então como prova de sua lealdade Gaya... – Apus caçava dentro do sobretudo negro que trajava algo, logo encontrando e retirando uma pequena caixinha. – Desejo oficializar meu noivado com Anne nesta noite.  
- Nesta noite? – A mulher arregalava os olhos ao ver Apus abrir a caixinha de veludo negra revelando um belo anel de ouro com diamante.  
- Algum problema em ser esta noite? – Os olhos de Vega davam um brilho alaranjado.  
- Bem... – Pigarreava. – Anne ainda tem dezesseis anos, é nova e...  
- Anne está na idade perfeita de ter um compromisso formal Gaya.  
- Se o senhor... – Gaya engolia em seco. – Se o senhor acha que sim, farei gosto em abençoar o noivado nesta noite.  
- Então acho que já temos tudo resolvido... – Um sorriso malicioso repousara nos lábios do homem. – Nos vemos a noite...

Apus acenara com a cabeça fazendo a mulher prender a respiração, o homem caminhou em passos lentos até a porta a abrindo lentamente e quando estava com metade do corpo para fora da mesma, parou e sorriu.

- Saiba que você assumiu o posto de meu braço direito Gaya, espero que não me decepcione.

Gaya sorriu de canto e o viu desaparecer, aquilo tudo o que estava fazendo pelo menos estava valendo para algo, valia para ser o braço direito de um dos mais poderosos bruxos que já nasceram.

No corredor obscuro Apus andava displicente quase trombando em um rapaz alto, Apus limitara-se em fazer um aceno de cabeça e continuar seu caminho, já Nathan parara de andar e fitara o homem desaparecer no corredor, o rapaz franziu o cenho e enrugou o nariz que nem a mãe, ele jamais gostara de Apus Vega e apenas de pensar na possibilidade de sua família se unir com a dele, lhe davam ânsias.

Numa das lojas mais badaladas do Beco Diagonal, Madame Malkin, uma garota de longa cabeleira loira andava de um lado para o outro frente a um dos trocadores de roupa, já havia mais de quatro horas que estavam naquela loja e Sirius definitivamente não cooperava para se vestir direito.

- VAMOS LOGO SIRIUS! – Gritou nervosa.  
- Eu não tenho culpa de você ter um péssimo gosto e me dar roupas complicadas de se vestir! – Retrucou mal humorado com a cabeça no meio das cortinas.  
- Se você reclamasse menos e vestisse mais já teríamos sua roupa pronta e já estaríamos FORA daqui.  
- O casal gostaria de beber algo? – Uma senhora perguntava segurando uma pequena bandeja com uma jarra com água e copos.  
- NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL! – Berraram em uníssono fazendo a velhinha praticamente correr para longe de ambos.  
- Já terminou de se vestir? – Pergunto mal humorada.  
- Não! – Resmungou o garoto colocando novamente a cabeça para dentro do provador.  
- Merlim daí-me paciência, não me faça mata-lo, eu sou muito nova para ir para Azkaban... – Murmurava a garota para si mesma.  
- Pronto, terminei! – Declarou Sirius dentro do provador.  
- Então saia para eu ver!  
- De jeito nenhum! EU estou RIDÍCULO!  
- Você já é ridículo por natureza Sirius, agora SAIA JÁ DAÍ!  
- Humpf... Ok, mas eu já vou avisando se alguém rir eu azaro!

O moreno abriu com certa violência o cortinado do trocador, Danielle engoliu em seco e arregalou os orbes castanhos a imagem de Sirius com um terno bege e uma capa bege escura por cima e um chapéu da mesma cor, mas com detalhes marrons lhe davam um charme inexplicável, além do mais a cara fechada ajudava muito.

- E então? Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de bisonha ou vai me dizer algo? – Resmungou.  
- Perfeito. – A garota sorria maravilhada com "sua" obra de arte.  
- Hã? Fico doida Dandan? Eu não vou usar isso! Isso é BEGE!  
- Estava perfeito até você abrir a boca. – A menina girava os olhos.  
- EU NÃO VOU USAR ISSO DEFINITIVAMENTE!!  
- Vamos ver se não... – A garota sorria maliciosa, o fazendo engolir em seco e encolher os ombros.

Enquanto isto na mansão Malfoy, um garoto loiro estava amarrado em uma cadeira, enquanto Suzan gargalhava ao ver o filho ser maquiado a força por Lauren Sanders, Kevin estava imobilizado e o feitiço Silêncio havia surtido efeito dando uma paz fora do normal a maquiadora que sorria maliciosa o tempo todo.

- Muito obrigada Sra.Malfoy, pelos feitiços... – Sorrira Lauren.  
- Não há de quê querida, pelo menos assim temos um pouco de silêncio em nossa casa... – Suzan respondia amável.  
- Bem, eu acho que ele está ficando uma graça, só falta o rímel e o batom cor de rosa choque!

A morena sorria animada caminhando até uma malinha púrpura colocada sobre a cama, Suzan caminhou até o filho vendo os olhos do mesmo arregalados como se pedissem clemência, a ruiva segurou uma gargalhada ao ver Lauren voltar saltitante e começar a passar o rímel e o batom.

- Isso sim é algo que eu jamais esperei ver... – Comentara a monarca.  
- Eu chamo isso de vingança por todos os anos que ele me atormentou. – Lauren sorria maldosa. – Bem acho que ficou perfeito, pode tirar os feitiços Sra.Malfoy.

Suzan sorriu fazendo um leve aceno com a varinha, ás cordas que prendiam Kevin desapareceram, assim como os movimentos do rapaz voltaram e sua voz também.

- SUAS LOUCAS PSICOPATAS! ISSO FOI UM SEQUESTRO! EU FUI TORTURADO, EU QUERO UM ADVOGADO E A POLÍCIA TROUXA AQUI!!  
- Kevin se você continuar berrando como um louco e borrar a maquiagem eu juro por Merlim que faço você engolir todo rímel, sombra, blush e batom que eu trouxe! – Lauren falava ameaçadoramente fazendo o garoto se encolher. – Ótimo! Agora vamos que eu vou te ajudar a se vestir.  
- Mãe me salva! – O loirinho fazia uma expressão de cachorro atropelado abandonado no meio de uma tempestade em uma estrada sem rumo.  
- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada... – Suzan sorria abertamente. – Bem eu vou ver como Hunter e Apple estão! Boa sorte Lauren!  
- Obrigada Sra. Malfoy!  
- Boa sorte para Lauren? E para mim? Eu é quem preciso de sorte!  
- Kevin cala a boca e veste logo o vestido!  
- Isso sim é crueldade! – O garoto fazia bico apanhando o vestidinho rosa e caminhando em direção ao banheiro fazendo menção de bater a porta deixando uma Lauren Sanders gargalhante para trás.

Jay já estava devidamente maquiado e no momento lutava para colocar o vestido vermelho no banheiro de Caios, já o loiro era maquiado por Stacy que sorria abertamente a cada tintura colocada no rosto do rapaz.

- Sabe isso daqui não é uma propaganda do colgate para você ficar mostrando os dentes o tempo todo.  
- Não seja ranzinza Caios, você está uma gracinha!  
- Gracinha que nem uma daquelas suas bonecas que o Kevin arrancou a cabeça, creio eu.  
- Exatamente! – Gargalhava a menina.  
- Não gosto de ser comparado a uma boneca Stacy. – O garoto torcia o nariz.  
- Bem, senhor ranzinza, eu já acabei e creio que infelizmente terá que ficar comparado a uma boneca até tirar a maquiagem.  
- Eu já disse que odeio meu pai hoje?  
- Ainda não.  
- Ok, eu odeio meu pai. – O loiro sorria de canto. – Me ajuda a vestir o vestido?  
- Tudo bem...

Caios caminhou até sua cama apanhando o vestidinho azul e o arremessando para Stacy, logo o rapaz tirou a camiseta branca e a calça de moletom negra ficando apenas com sua boxer verde, Stacy prendera a respiração, o corpo de Caios era realmente definido e quase nenhuma garota conseguia resistir a olhar aquela tentação.

- Vamos logo Stacy! Me ajuda! – Resmungara o rapaz.

A garota caminhou até ele o ajudando a vestir, o fecho de lado era realmente complicado e demorou alguns minutos para conseguir fechar, Caios abaixou-se fazendo seu rosto ficar realmente próximo ao da prima, o que a fez corar até o dedão do pé.

- Ca-caios...  
- Que é? – Indagou afastando-se e puxando o vestido para baixo a fim de esconder suas coxas.  
- Eu queria te falar algo...  
- Fale... – Ele se olhava no espelho.  
- Bem, é que eu...  
- O KEKE TEM RAZÃO ESSA DROGA ENGORDA! – Porta do quarto era aberta brutalmente por um furioso Jay.

Caios sorriu abertamente e Stacy quase caíra dura no chão por conta do susto, Jay estava carrancudo e empurrara sem delicadeza nenhuma Caios de frente ao espelho.

- Eu realmente ODEIO meu pai! – Declarou o garoto arrancando gargalhadas de Caios.

Já eram sete e meia da noite, Sirius andava a frente do trio que o seguia, o maroto possuía um sorriso malicioso nos lábios delineados enquanto atravessava o jardim da mansão dos Potter's, Kevin, Jay e Caios o seguiam parecendo três travestis atrás do cafetão, de longe Lauren, Danielle, Stacy e o resto da família de ambos desabava em risada principalmente quando Kevin desequilibrara do salto e caíra.

- Quem inventou o salto alto deve estar ardendo no mármore do inferno. – Declarou o loirinho.  
- Vocês realmente estão um arraso! – Rira-se Blake.  
- Mais uma palavra tio Blake e eu esqueço que me ajudou a não ser preso no ano retrasado. – Caios falara mal humorado.  
- Ok, nós já estamos atrasados! – Harry sorria. – Sirius você vai junto de Carter, Blake e Draco, os outros vão comigo.  
- Nós vamos nos separar? – Jay franzia o cenho.  
- Claro! A não ser que estejam gostando do fato de Sirius ser o cafetão e vocês os travestis dele... – Alfinetara Draco.  
- Vai a m... – Kevin iria falar quando sentira a mão de Caios lhe tampar a boca.  
- Ótimo então vamos! – Harry sorria.  
- Alguém poderia filmar isso sabe? – Rira-se Danielle. – Hogwarts iria amar ver essa cena...  
- Dandan seus instintos de crueldade andam deveras aumentados, pare de conviver com a Tacy e a Lauren. – Sirius piscara maroto fazendo Dani lhe mostrar a língua.  
- Bem vamos nessa então... – Draco acenava com a cabeça para todos.

Em segundos eles desapareceram deixando Danielle, Stacy e Lauren gargalhando como nunca, elas realmente haviam feito uma "obra prima" com aqueles garotos.

Várias carruagens chegavam ao castelo Adhara, os jardins e a entrada estavam realmente muito bem iluminadas e decoradas, ás fadinhas jogavam pequenos pózinhos brilhantes nos convidados. Sirius descera da carruagem ao lado do pai e viu logo Carter e Draco adentrarem pelas portas feitas de ouro e bronze do castelo.

- Bem vindo ao lado negro. – Sussurrou Blake no ouvido do filho começando a seguir para porta.

O salão principal do castelo estava parecendo um dos mais famosos cassinos de Las Vegas, as mesas de apostas e tudo mais davam realmente um ar de Dark Side ao local, Sirius caminhou junto ao pai para cumprimentar uma mulher trajada com um vestido verde escuro rodado, de cabelos acaju curtinhos e olhos castanhos esverdeados, ele tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquela mulher antes.

- Sra. Adhara é um prazer revê-la... – Blake sorria de canto beijando ás costas da mão da mulher.  
- Sr. Zabine que honra tê-lo em minha morada, fique a vontade. – A mulher falara cordialmente.

Sirius sorriu ao lembrar-se de onde vira a mulher, a vira na plataforma 9 ¾ quando Caios e Jay seguiram Anne Adhara pela plataforma a fim de vê-la ir embora, então Sirius vira a mulher ao lado de Anne, aquela sem dúvidas era a mãe de Anne Adhara.

- Muito bem Sirius, é aqui que nos separamos... – Sussurrara Blake. – Carter irá ficar próximo ao palco junto de Harry que foi deixar os rapazes lá, Draco está indo para a mesa de dados e eu vou para a roleta, está vendo aqueles homens ali?  
- Na mesa da direita com um bolo de cartas?  
- Exato! Aqueles são Rowle, Wilkes, Rosier e Selwyn, todos os quatro recendem de famílias de antigos comensais da morte, jogue com eles, ganhe deles e puxe o máximo de informação que puder.  
- Sim senhor papito! Deixa que seu filhote aqui vai detonar! – Sirius falava convencido afastando-se ligeiramente do pai.

Blake respirou fundo, estava mandando seu filho para um covil de cobras, por mais que seu lado paternal gritasse ele deveria deixar seu lado heróico falar mais alto e logo fora tomar a sua posição.

Os homens mais velhos na mesa de cartas haviam acabado de encerrar um jogo, Sirius apanhou uma cadeira e sentou-se logo apanhando o bolo de cartas em cima da mesa e a embaralhando.

- Isso daqui não é jogo para crianças rapaz! – Um homem careca de barbas ruivas falava nervoso.  
- E eu com isso? Vai arrancar sua barba e plantar na cabeça, eu sou muito melhor nisso daqui do que você.  
- Sabe com quem está falando rapaz? – Um outro homem se metia.  
- Não sei, não quero sabe e dane-se quem sabe! Não estamos aqui para trocar endereços, mas sim para jogar e eu gosto de apostar alto... – Sirius retirava um saquinho de jogava sob a mesa.

Os homens trocaram olhares maliciosos e logo um belo jogo de cartas começara.

Atrás da cortina vermelha do palco, Jay, Caios e Kevin brigavam por uma fresta na cortina, estavam por demais curiosos para verem o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora, desde que Harry os deixara ali.

- Mas que droga, arreda essa bunda para lá Kevin! – Ralhava Jay.  
- Eu não tenho culpa de ter bunda e você não Jay então não torra!  
- Vocês dois fiquem quietos! – Caios vociferava. – Antes que alguém perceba a gente raios!

Fora momentâneo o salão ficar no mais absurdo dos silêncios, por um minuto Caios teve a impressão de terem ficado quietos por conta de terem escutado a discussão entre o trio atrás da cortina, mas logo essa impressão sumiu.

No alto da escada do salão um rapaz alto trajado com um terno negro descia as escadas ao lado de uma garota maravilhosa. Sua pele muito alva com exceção das maçãs do rosto rosadas, os longos cabelos negros batendo na cintura fina, os lábios delineados avermelhados e os olhos expressivos castanhos esverdeados, trajada com um belo vestido longo roxo de cetim lhe davam um aspecto de boneca de porcelana.

- Nossa... Ela é realmente... – Gaguejara Jay.  
- Perfeita. – Finalizara Caios.  
- Sabe vocês estão meio que babando, cara isso é nojento, tão olhando pra onde?  
- Para ela... – Jay indicava com a cabeça a garota que chegava aos últimos degraus ao lado de Nathan.  
- Uau! Anne Adhara a cada ano fica mais gostosa!  
- KEVIN! – Ralhava Caios e Jay em uníssono.  
- Que foi? Só falo a verdade.

Caios e Jay limitaram-se em lançar um olhar de reprovação ao amigo, um olhar ignorado por Kevin que franzira o cenho e apontara para um homem robusto que tomara Anne das mãos de Nathan que não parecera nada feliz com aquilo.

- Quem é aquele cara? – Indagara.  
- Não sei, mas parece que o nome dele é Apus Vega... – Analisava Jay.  
- Eu não gosto desse cara, tem algo de... – Caios franzia o cenho.  
- Misterioso e incrivelmente estranho vindo dele! – Concluía Jay.  
- Cara olha só o tamanho dos braços dele! Eu não lutaria com ele corpo a corpo jamais, eu tenho amor à vida. – Kevin arregalava os olhos.

Apus caminhara com Anne até o palco fazendo os garotos quase caírem no chão de tanto susto, Anne não possuía lá uma expressão de felicidade abundante na face, pelo contrário, parecia muito mais carrancuda do que o normal.

- Gaya quer vir aqui por um instante? – Apus falava no microfone.

Gaya Adhara atravessara o salão como uma bala, Nathan que estava próximo ao palco arqueou uma sobrancelha, estava curioso para saber o que viria a seguir, curioso assim como todos os convidados ali presentes.

- Sei que o momento é inoportuno, entretanto... – Apus sorria de canto. – Conheço os Adhara há muito tempo e vi Nathan e a bela Anne crescerem, Anne se tornou uma mulher maravilhosa e creio que todos aqui sabem admirar sua beleza e inteligência...  
- Aonde quer chegar com isso Apus? – Anne falara dentre os dentes.  
- Nesta noite cheia de graça eu peço a mão de Anne a você Gaya para que em breve possamos nos tornar marido e mulher!

Jay e Caios caíram com tudo no chão, Sirius que estava na mesa de cartas bebendo um copo de whisky de fogo engasgou com tudo, Kevin arregalou os olhos categoricamente e sua boca estava tão aberta que ele podia a sentir seca por dentro.

- Será uma honra tê-lo como genro Sr. Vega. – Gaya falava risonha.

Apus sequer esperou uma reação de Anne que parecia tão surpresa quanto todos ali, o homem segurou com firmeza a mão da garota e lhe enfiou um belo anel de ouro com diamantes, Nathan virou-se de costas e abandonou o salão furioso. Um fotógrafo do Profeta Diário bateu uma foto do novo casal e da sogra, Anne estava petrificada com aquela reação e praticamente foi arrastada por Apus para fora do palco para receberem os cumprimentos.

- Isso... Isso é ridículo! Ela se quer aceitou casar com ele! – Vociferara Caios ao se recuperar do susto.  
- Família tradicional tem casamentos arranjados... – Jay franzia o cenho. – Mas que MERDA!  
- Lembre-se o que o Vovô Cold falou... – Kevin coçava a cabeça. – Numa missão por mais que tudo esteja complicado devemos usar o bom humor para sair, se lembrem que nossos pais querem colocar o Vega atrás das grades, nós podemos fazer isso! Basta fazermos a nossa parte!  
- Quando que ficou sendo o cérebro da equipe Keke? – Riu-se Caios  
- Somos uma equipe? – O rapaz alargava o sorriso.

Gaya respirou fundo, sabia que seus filhos jamais a perdoariam pelo que fizera, entretanto o show deveria continuar, tomou o microfone e deu a todos o maior de seus sorrisos falsos.

- Agora com vocês um show de humor para nos alegrar!

A mulher deixara o palco e logo as cortinas se abriram Caios, Kevin e Jay engoliram em seco, aquele sim seria o mico do século.

Uma música começara a soar e logo Kevin tomara a frente, todos ali gargalhavam abertamente e prestavam atenção no show o que ajudava a Sirius a roubar ainda mais descaradamente.

_Hi! Hi!We're your Weather Girls. Ah-huh_  
**Oi! Oi! Nós somos a suas garotas do tempo. Ah-huh**  
_And have we got news for you_  
**E temos boas noticias para vocês**  
_You better listen! _  
**É melhor vocês ouvirem! **  
_Get ready, all you lonely girls_  
**Todas as meninas sozinhas se preparem**  
_and leave those umbrellas at home_  
**e deixem seus guarda-chuvas em casa**  
_Alright! _  
**Ok! **

Kevin começara a dublar a música de voz feminina segurando um microfone, logo atrás de si Caios e Jay se prostraram, eles "cantavam" e apontavam para ás pessoas na platéia que estava no momento extremamente entrosada com aquele show maluco.

- Os rapazes estão conseguindo chamar atenção... – Sussurrara Harry a Carter.  
- Venhamos e convenhamos Harry, eles são bons em chamar atenção.

_Humidity is rising_  
**A umidade está aumentando**  
_Barometer's getting low_  
**Os barômetros diminuindo**  
_According to all sources_  
**De acordo com todas as fontes**  
_The street's the place to go_  
**A rua é para onde se deve ir**  
_Cause tonight for the first time_  
**Por que hoje é a primeira vez**  
_Just about half-past ten_  
**Por volta das dez e meia**  
_For the first time in history_  
**Pela primeira vez na história**  
_It's gonna start raining men! _  
**Vai começar a chover homem! **

Os três no palco começaram a dançar e andar de um lado para outro, Anne havia sentado-se frente ao palco e tinha uma ligeira impressão de já ter visto aqueles "travestis" antes, sentiu um meio sorriso singelo nascer em seus lábios, não poderia ser eles, será que poderia?

- Está feliz com nosso noivado querida? – A voz de Apus soara melosa.

Fingiu não ter escutado a pergunta de seu "noivo" continuando a olhar atentamente para o show.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Aleluia! **  
_It's Raining Men! Amen! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Amém! **  
_I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get_  
**Eu vou sair para correr e me deixar**  
_Absolutely soaking wet! _  
**Completamente ensopada! **  
_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Aleluia! **  
_It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Várias espécies! **  
_Tall, blonde, dark and lean_  
**Alto, loiro, negro e megrelo**  
_Rough and tough and strong and mean_  
**E resistente e forte e médio**

Caios rebolava e apontava a todos enquanto Jay fazia caras e bocas, logo várias mulheres no local estavam cantando junto a eles. Kevin rebolava levando algumas mulheres a loucura, principalmente quando ele rebolou até o chão dando um close de sua bunda fofa.

Anne segurou uma gargalhada ao ver uma das amigas taradas de sua mãe ir apertar a bunda fofa de um dos travestis, Apus lançou um olhar reprovativo ao palco, aqueles "dançarinos" estavam indo longe demais e afinal que tipo de música é aquela.

- Full house rapazes! – Sirius sorria abertamente.  
- Garoto como você consegue ganhar assim? – Um homem falava boquiaberto.  
- Sou talentoso.

_God bless Mother Nature_  
**Deus salve a Mãe Natureza**  
_She's a single woman too_  
**Ela também é uma mãe solteira**  
_She took off to heaven_  
**Ela partiu para o paraíso**  
_And she did what she had to do_  
**E ela fez o que tinha que fazer**  
_She taught every angel_  
**Ela ensinou os anjos**  
_To rearrange the sky_  
**A rearrumarem o céu**  
_So that each and every woman_  
**De modo que cada mulher**  
_Could find her perfect guy_  
**Possa encontrar seu homem perfeito. **

- Cara, pegaram na minha bunda! – Sussurrou Kevin a Caios enquanto voltava a dançar ao lado do amigo e Jay fazia um solo.  
- Vai arrancar os olhos e as mãos dela agora ou deixar para mais tarde? – Debochava o loiro no mesmo tom.  
- Vou ignorar isso Cacazitinho! – Emburrava o loirinho indo até James e fazendo uma coreografia.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Aleluia! **  
_It's Raining Men! Amen! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Amém! **  
_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Aleluia! **  
_It's Raining Men! Amen! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Amém**

O trio se juntava na frente o palco, levanto todos ao delírio, aquele realmente era um show no qual não se via todos os dias.

Na mesa de cartas Sirius aguçava os ouvidos para escutar as conversas paralelas entre seus companheiros de jogos, era visível que eles não gostavam muito de "sangues-ruins" uma prova disso foi à menção da família Malfoy que perdera sua honra quando Hermione Malfoy assumiu o cargo de Ministra a alguns anos.

- Garoto você já conseguiu ganhar quase todo nosso dinheiro! Se eu não tivesse desgrudado o olho de você um segundo se quer eu pensaria que está roubando.  
- Isso é uma ofensa! Eu não roubo! – Sirius franzia o cenho.

_I feel stormy weather_  
**Eu sinto a tempestade resistir**  
_Moving in about to begin_  
**Mover-se para você começar**  
_Hear the thunder_  
**A ouvir o trouvão**  
_Don't you lose your head_  
**E você não perder sua cabeça**  
_Rip off the roof and stay in bed_  
**E não sair da cama. **  
_God bless Mother Nature_  
**Deus salve a Mãe Natureza**  
_She's a single woman too_  
**Ela também é uma mãe solteira**  
_She took off to heaven_  
**Ela partiu para o paraíso**  
_And she did what she had to do_  
**E ela fez o que tinha que fazer**  
_She taught every angel_  
**Ela ensinou os anjos**  
_To rearrange the sky_  
**A rearrumarem o céu**  
_So that each and every woman_  
**De modo que cada mulher**  
_Could find her perfect guy_  
**Possa encontrar seu homem perfeito. **  
_It's Raining Men! Yeah! _  
**Está chovendo homens! Yeah! **

Blake olhara curioso para a mesa de seu filho, tinha a impressão de que aqueles herdeiros de comensais estavam começando a desconfiar que Sirius estava trapaceando, podia ver que Sirius estava mais rigido, demonstrando não muita confiança.

No palco o trio ainda rebolava e chamava atenção, duas mulheres mais velhas já haviam subido ao palco para dançar com eles, e o incrivel fora que as duas velhotas pegaram nma bundinha fofa de Kevin e tentaram o dar um beijo na boca, por pouco o loirinho conseguira se safar para o delirio de risadas de Caios e Jay.

_Humidity is rising_  
**A umidade está aumentando**  
_Barometer's getting low_  
**Os barômetros diminuindo**  
_According to all sources_  
**De acordo com todas as fontes**  
_The street's the place to go_  
**A rua é para onde se deve ir**  
_Cause tonight for the first time_  
**Por que hoje é a primeira vez**  
_Just about half-past ten_  
**Por volta das dez e meia**  
_For the first time in history_  
**Pela primeira vez na história**  
_It's gonna start raining men! _  
**Vai começar a chover homem! **

- Tem algo errado nesse jogo! – Wilkes batera com força o punho na mesa.  
- Me diga o que está errado senhor... – Sirius franzia o cenho não perdendo o ar de durão.  
- Tenho certeza de que está roubando.  
- Não seja ridículo Wilkes! Eu estou de olho no garoto, é impossível ele estar roubando!  
- Tem algo errado nisso! Tenho certeza!  
- Prove. – Sirius sorria malicioso.

Blake ao ver a pequena discussão na mesa do filho fez um sinal de cabeça a Draco, com certeza Wilkes já havia percebido algo errado. Draco correu até o homem que cuidava do som e falou algo a ele, Blake notou Sirius levantando-se brutalmente da mesa e caminhando em sua direção.

- Eles vão descobrir em dez segundos pai. – Sussurrou o rapaz. – São espertos.  
- Vá para o palco, faça um mini show com a música que tocar e depois saia com os outros pelo fundo e peça para Caios e Jay apartarem com vocês.

O moreno concordou com a cabeça.

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_  
**Está chovendo homens! Aleluia! **  
_It's Raining Men! Amen!_  
**Está chovendo homens! Amém! **  
_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!_  
**Está chovendo homens! Aleluia! **  
_It's Raining Men!_  
**Está chovendo homens! **

Jay tentava entender as mimicas de seu pai na platéia, mas até aquele final de show só entendera que Sirius havia se metido em encrenca o que não era lá muita novidade já que Sirius SEMPRE se metia em encrencas.

No final da música o trio fez uma pose pomposa e as duas velhotas agarraram o rosto de Kevin dando um beijo cada uma em cada lado da bochecha do loirinho, logo elas deixaram o palco e Kevin fez mil e uma caretas arrancando gargalhadas de Caios.

- HEY! PEGUEM ELE! – Berrara um homem em uma das mesas de cartas.

Sirius correra do lado de Blake, os quatro homens trombaram em um dos garçoms e tropeçaram, Sirius saltara algumas mesas e olhara desesperado para os amigos, Caios e Jay o puxaram pelo braço para cima do palco.

- Encrencas Six? – Ironizou Kevin.  
- Como sempre! – Sirius gargalhara. – Papai mandou a gente fazer um showzinho, mas acho que não vai dar a não ser que eu queira continuar com minha cabeça!  
- Apartar? – Riu-se Caios.  
- Por favor!

Jay segurou Kevin e Caios a Sirius, logo o palco ficara vazio, Carter rolou os olhos, a saída deles deveria ter sido discretas e não na frente de toda alta sociedade bruxa.

Anne sorriu de canto, vendo Sirius Zabine ali na frente ela teve certeza de que eram eles, os marotos haviam sido penetras na festa de Apus e ninguém havia se dado conta que eram eles que estavam ali. Olhou para trás, o quarteto que jogava cartas com Sirius resmungava e amaldiçoava por terem sido enganados pelo garoto misterioso.

- Acha engraçado isso querida? – Perguntara Apus.

O cenho da garota franzira-se e ela levantara-se de supetão lançando um olhar raivoso ao homem.

- Hilário. – Falou dentre os dentes girando os calcanhares e desaparecendo no meio dos convidados.

Em uma rua escura trouxa eles haviam apartado, Kevin acabou por desequilibrar e quebrar o salto que usava, bufou irritado lançando um olhar mortíferos aos amigos.

- E então? Onde estamos? – Indagou Sirius.  
- Um bairro trouxa... – Jay coçava a cabeça. – Acho que podemos ir apartar para minha casa daqui...  
- Por que não apartamos direto? – Resmungara Kevin.  
- Bem... Se alguém ali usasse um feitiço de localização não iriam chegar em nossas casas, será que eu e o Jay temos que pensar em tudo aqui? – Caios rolava os olhos.  
- Hey! Vocês são os mais velhos, nós somos as crianças! – Sirius fazia bico. – Crianças não pensam nos problemas...  
- Que seja! – Jay sorria. – Vamos para minha casa, eu realmente preciso tirar esse vestido, ele tá me dando uma coçeira fora do comum!  
- E não se esqueça que ele nos engorda... – Kevin sorria maroto.

O quarteto gargalhou alto, era sempre assim quando estavam juntos, por mais constrangedora que fosse uma situação sempre acabava em boas gargalhadas. Um carro com alguns homens trouxas passara na rua naquele momento, eles abriram as janelas e começaram a assobiar fazendo Sirius cair no chão de tanto gargalhar e Jay, Kevin e Caios praticamente se esconderem um atrás do outro.

- QUE SAÚDE HEIN? – Berrara um dos homens.  
- HEY LOIRINHA DE ROSA, DEPOIS VAMOS SAIR! – Berrara o outro homem.

Kevin limitou-se em fazer um gesto obsceno com o dedo do meio ao fitar o carro desaparecer, cruzou os braços e bufou, porque raios sempre sobrava para ele?

- É Keke, você é um sucesso! – Debochava Sirius. – Acho que sua tatuagem seduz ás pessoas...  
- Ah cala a boca e vamos sair logo daqui! – Rosnara o loirinho.

Mais uma vez eles desapareceram e com toda certeza em suas mentes estavam no minimo amaldiçoando seus pais por conta do mico que pagaram.


	5. Parque Trouxa

**Música Inserina no capítulo:** By Myself – Linkin Park

* * *

**Parque Trouxa**

Todos nós somos frutos de nosso meio, dizem que a tendência de uma criança seguir o lado negro quando nasce neste antro é mil vezes maior do que a de uma criança que cresce seguindo a tradicional magia branca. Os casos, é claro, possuem suas exceções, pessoas que tiveram tudo para seguirem a doutrina das trevas e se recusaram, pessoas como Sirius Black, que renegou a própria família para seguir seus próprios valores, tornando-se um dos mais bondosos bruxos que já existiram em toda a história.

Somos na maioria das vezes o que nossos pais ou responsáveis nos ensinam a ser, entretanto nas mais tradicionais famílias bruxas da França, a criança não é ensinada, mas sim imposta a uma doutrina que ela seguirá até o último dia de sua vida, caso contrário ela deve sucumbir.

Uma mulher alta, magra, de curtos cabelos lisos acaju, olhava intensamente por uma das janelas de seu escritório o belo jardim de seu castelo. Gaya levara o cigarro à boca coberta por um batom vermelho e o tragara levemente em seguida soltando uma imensa quantidade de fumaça pelo nariz. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam sem vida e sem brilho, talvez jamais tivessem tido, entretanto quem não a conhece realmente acharia esse fato um tanto quanto assustador.

Gaya Adhara sempre fora considerada uma das mulheres mais brilhantes e indiferentes de seu tempo, sempre fora rígida com seus filhos os obrigando desde cedo treinarem e serem os melhores em tudo o que fizessem. Ela fora criada assim, para ser a melhor e seus filhos teriam a mesma criação, mesmo que isso causasse sofrimentos múltiplos em ambos.

Fora naquele inverno há trinta anos atrás que tudo começou, quando ela uniu-se em matrimônio com o herdeiro da família Adhara, Adônis. Adônis estava longe de ser um cavalheiro ou a pessoa mais generosa do mundo, entretanto a ensinou a ser forte e sensata como ninguém e lhe deu um bom posto no Ministério Francês, haveria hipocrisia dizer que o jovem casal Adhara se amava, afinal o amor é algo que os Adhara desconhecem.

A família Adhara crê na continuação da raça pura, prezando que seus herdeiros não tenham nenhum impuro imundo como parente. Adônis era rígido e sábio, Gaya era calculista, ambos sabiam que sua descendência era algo que sempre deveria estar em primeiro plano, com isso não tardou até Nathan nascer, o primogênito, o homem desejado por seu pai.

_FLASHBACK_

- Um menino... – Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos tão negros quantos, murmurava enquanto via um pequeno bebezinho em um berço. – Fez um bom trabalho Gaya. – Tornou a falar virando-se para encarar os olhos castanhos esverdeadas da mulher deitada em uma confortável cama de casal coberta por um grosso edredom roxo.  
- Eu lhe disse que lhe daria um herdeiro macho Adônis. – A mulher sentava-se com um pouco de dificuldade na cama apanhando um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro no criado mudo, logo tratando de acender um cigarro e o levando a boca.  
- Isso vai lhe matar um dia minha querida... – O olhar negro e rígido do homem apenas fizera com que a mulher rolasse os orbes e soltasse um muxoxo indignado apagando o cigarro em um cinzeiro de cristal.  
- Quem houve o senhor meu marido falando deste modo acha que se preocupa. – Debochou com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.  
- Não seja cínica Gaya... – Adônis retribuía o meio sorriso da mulher logo se voltando ao filho. – Eu me importo com você, pessoas de sangue puro capazes de me gerar herdeiros homens não são muito comuns.

Gaya mais uma vez rolou os orbes e soltou uma grande quantidade de ar pelas narinas, tornando mais uma vez a apanhar o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro.

_FINAL DO FLASHBACK_

Sempre fora assim, sua vida nunca fora cheia de amor ou felicidade, isso sim era para os fracos! Ela era forte, firme e rígida. Mas... Tudo o que ela e Adônis acreditavam desapareceu quando ela nasceu.

Era uma bela manhã de primavera no meio de outubro, um dia estranho para um membro dos Adhara nascer, mas mesmo assim ela veio ao mundo.

O parto fora por deveras complicado e por pouco a pequenina menina não falecera. Adônis não assistira o parto, apenas aguardava no corredor ao lado de seu primogênito, Nathan, com apenas um ano de idade.

Gaya jamais poderia se esquecer quando Adônis adentrou o quarto, por mais que o homem quisesse demonstrar frieza, seus olhos o condenavam, talvez por temer o destino daquela pequena criatura que chegara ao mundo. Uma pequena menina.

_FLASHBACK_

- Uma garota. – Balbuciara Adônis olhando para a menininha alva de cabelos muito negros adormecida no colo de sua esposa.  
- Envergonho-me por lhe dar esta descendência Adônis. – Gaya tremia levemente fitando o marido que tinha ao seu lado o pequeno Nathan que olhava tudo com plena curiosidade.  
- Não se envergonhe Gaya. – Os olhos duros do homem pairaram sobre a esposa que parecera tremer mais uma vez. – Tudo se tem um propósito, creio que a vida desta menina tem um propósito muito maior do que o que eu ou você esperamos!  
- Mas... – Gaya murmurava. – Mas enquanto há...  
- Não importa. – Adônis a cortara severo esticando seus musculosos braços para apanhar a menininha que fora entregue de imediato pela mãe.

Nathan, trajado com um terninho olhava curiosamente para o pacotinho no colo de seu pai, Gaya sabia que o filho não falaria nada até que alguém lhe deferisse a palavra, algo que fora lhe ensinado desde que era apenas um bebê.

- Já deu um nome? – Indagou Adônis.  
- Não meu senhor... – Gaya encarava o marido séria.  
- Pois seu nome será Anne Cleménce Adhara.  
- Anne Cleménce? – A mulher surpreendia-se.  
- Anne para que a vida desta garota seja cheia de graça, pois ela irá precisar. Cleménce para que ela tenha clemência aos que passarem por si e para que também tenham clemência para com ela, e por último o meu sobrenome Adhara que é uma das estrelas mais brilhantes do céu.

_FINAL DO FLASHBACK_

Gaya sorrira de canto, relembrar o passado e entrar num momento nostálgico poderiam comover alguém, mas não ela. Não poderiam comover de maneira alguma Gaya Eleonor Adhara.

- COMO PODE TER FEITO AQUILO COM ELA? – Um urro de revolta atingira os ouvidos da ruiva.

A mulher sequer assustou-se com o barulho de porta abrindo bruscamente e o urro de seu filho mais velho, apenas limitou-se em tragar mais uma vez o cigarro e virar-se lentamente para encarar a revolta de Nathan, que parecia que iria lançar um Avada Kedrava na mãe a qualquer instante.

- Abaixe o tom de voz comigo Nathan. – Ordenou a monarca friamente. – Ainda sou sua superior!  
- Você... – Rosnou o rapaz aproximando-se perigosamente da mãe. – A entregou de mão beijada para... Para aquele...  
- Meça suas palavras quando falar do Sr.Vega. – Alertou-o Gaya. – Ele tem muito poder e influência para desaparecer com você num piscar de olhos Nathan!  
- POUCO ME IMPORTA SE ELE TEM PODER PARA ME MANDAR A MARTE! – O moreno dava um soco em um abajur o deixando em pedaços.  
- Você não quer ficar nas masmorras até começarem suas aulas não é? – Indagou a ruiva andando lentamente até sua escrivaninha e sentando-se graciosamente em sua cadeira.  
- Como você pode ser...  
- Escute bem Nathan e escute bem, pois só irei falar isto uma única vez! – Gaya cortara o filho com uma voz firme o que fez Nathan engolir em seco. – Não é porque seu pai não está entre nós que irei aturar desacato nessa casa! Somos um dos clãs mais poderosos e puros do mundo bruxo! Anne teve sorte de encontrar alguém como o Sr. Vega, juntos irão consagrar matrimônio e honrar a nossa família como seu pai desejava!  
- EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE ELA SIGA OS DESEJOS DE UM MORTO!  
- Você extrapolou Nathan. – Rosnou a mulher sacando sua varinha. – _CRUCCIOS!_  
- _PROTEGO!_ – Nathan falara rapidamente desviando o feitiço da mãe. – Esses truques velhos não funcionam mais para mim Gaya!  
- _CONFRINGO!_ – Berrou a monarca pela segunda vez.

Uma explosão no meio do tórax de Nathan ocorreu e o rapaz fora lançado para trás batendo com força na parede fazendo um belo machucado atrás da cabeça. Gaya andou até o filho como uma serpente venenosa preste a dar o bote, abaixou-se e verificou se este estava realmente inconsciente, levou a mão até os cabelos negros do mesmo e o afagou logo se afastando.

- Farah! Elói! Adele! – Chamou em voz alta.

Em segundos três pequeninos elfos domésticos surgiram a frente a imponente monarca, os três fizeram reverências exageradas a mulher, sequer ousando a olhar em seus frios olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- Farah e Elói, levem Nathan daqui e cuidem de seus ferimentos, usem magia para lacrá-lo em seu quarto, não permitam que ele saia até segunda ordem.  
- Sim senhora. – Os dois elfos responderam em uníssono logo cada um segurando em um braço do inconsciente Nathan e apartando de lá com o mesmo.

Gaya ao ver o filho desaparecer com seus dois escravos voltou o olhar frio para a última Elfa ali presente, sorriu de canto e pigarreou.

- Adele sua função será um pouco mais importante para mim.

Os olhinhos cor de âmbar da Elfa ergueram-se e Gaya teve plena certeza de vê-la sussurrar coisas inaudíveis para si mesma.

O vento gélido ricocheteava o longo cortinado vermelho sangue de um dos maiores e mais sombrios quartos do Castelo Adhara. O amplo quarto de paredes de mogno escuro com apenas um quadro dependurado com a imagem de uma rosa negra pingando gotas de sangue dava um aspecto mais sombrio do que o normal, além da má iluminação e das cores fúnebres por todo canto, este era o quarto de Anne Adhara.

Frente a imensa penteadeira de cerejeira, a garota de cabelos longos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados, fazia uma grossa trança enquanto olhava fixamente para sua imagem refletida no espelho. Suas feições duras revelavam o quão diferente aquela menina de dezesseis anos era das outras.

- Senhorita... – Uma vozinha fina ecoara no quarto.

Anne arqueara ambas as sobrancelhas como se estivesse surpresa por alguém se fazer presente em seu quarto àquela hora da noite, virou-se majestosamente para encarar as feições amedrontadas de uma de suas elfas domésticas, Adele.

- Sim Adele?  
- Senhorita, a minha senhora, a Sra.Adhara, ordenou Adele chamar a senhorita em seu gabinete.  
- Diga a Gaya que eu já me retirei e estou dormindo. – Anne falara friamente tornando-se a virar para frente indiferente.  
- A senhora... A senhora de Adele, a Sra.Adhara... – Adele respirava fundo trêmula. – Disse que a senhorita falaria isto, por isso passou instruções a Adele, que se a senhorita não cumprisse a ordem que lhe foi dada, Adele deveria levar a senhorita a força.

A morena desta vez virou-se bruscamente lançando o pior dos olhares para a elfa que logo se jogou ao chão e se protegeu com ás mãozinhas trêmulas. Anne levantou-se e apanhou um hobby negro de seda colocado sobre sua cama o vestindo em seguida, escondendo sua longa camisola vermelha.

- Levante-se Adele! – Ordenou a menina. – Não sou Gaya para lhe lançar maldições imperdoáveis ou lhe tacar coisas!

A elfa engolira em seco e levantara-se imediatamente a ponto de ver a bela garota sair pela porta do quarto.

- Obrigada senhorita Anne, a senhorita é muito gentil, Adele gosta da senhorita, gosta sim... – Sussurrara a pequena Elfa para si mesma com os olhinhos brilhando.

Os cabelos negros sedosos balançavam de um lado para o outro conforme Anne andava em passos largos pelo escuro corredor do castelo, seus pés descalços tocavam rapidamente o assoalho gelado e os olhos dos quadros a acompanhavam a cada passo.

Suas feições indiferentes e extremamente belas eram um grande motivo de atenção por onde passava, desde criança sempre fora a melhor em tudo. A mais bela, a mais inteligente, a mais educada e a mais fria. Ensinamentos passados de seu pai e que ela jurou seguir até o último dia de vida.

Os passos cessaram assim que ela encontrou-se frente uma porta aberta, adentrou lentamente e fitou com seus olhos rígidos a figura de sua mãe sentada confortavelmente a escrivaninha folheando alguns papéis.

- Mandou me chamar? – Indagou com uma voz cortante.  
- Sente-se Anne. – Ordenara Gaya sem retirar os olhos dos papéis.

A garota consentiu com a cabeça andando até a cadeira frente à escrivaninha e sentando-se pomposamente, Gaya folheou mais algumas folhas até retirar os olhos da mesma e encarar a expressão severa da filha caçula.

- Creio que também esteja revoltada por conta de seu surpreendente noivado.  
- Não sou uma tola para perder tempo com revoltas. – Respondera prontamente à morena encarando os olhos sombrios da mãe.  
- Não, não é... – A ruiva sorrira de canto levantando-se da cadeira e circulando a mesa, colocando-se ao lado da garota. – Você irá governar uma nação Anne, não se dê o luxo de perder esta oportunidade!  
- Não vou.  
- Ótimo, não se esqueça do treinamento amanhã.  
- Sim senhora.  
- Agora pode-se retirar. – Gaya finalizara retornando ao seu assento.

Anne mais uma vez consentira com a cabeça, levantara-se majestosamente e retirara-se da sala. Gaya puxou ar para seus pulmões, temia Anne por seu jeito indiferente, pois com isso jamais se sabe o que ela pensa ou o que sente. Anne, na opinião de Gaya é como uma serpente astuta que sempre se deve estar de olho para não dar o bote.

Os raios calorosos do Sol invadiam um quarto bagunçado, deitado em uma cama de casal enrolado em um formoso edredom verde com o símbolo da Sonserina estava um loiro bonito, suas feições estavam relaxadas o que demonstrava o quão estava no mais profundo dos sonos. Assim que os raios solares lhe tocaram a face, o cenho do rapaz franzira-se lentamente e ele deslizou a cabeça para baixo do travesseiro.

- Isso é sacanagem... – Murmurou o loiro desgostoso.

Algumas leves batidas foram dadas na porta do quarto do rapaz que nem se dera o luxo de responder, apenas puxou o edredom ainda mais para si, ás batidas começaram a aumentar e se tornar constantes fazendo Caios Trent remexer-se como nunca em sua cama.

- CACA ABRE A PORTA! – Uma voz feminina fininha ecoara atrás da porta.  
- NO MOMENTO ESTOU INCAPACITADO DE ATENDÊ-LA, POR FAVOR DEIXE SEU NOME E TELEFONE QUE ASSIM QUE PUDER ENTRAREI EM CONTATO, OBRIGADO. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP. – Berrara ainda debaixo do travesseiro.  
- ABRE A PORTA! VOCÊ PROMETEU PARA A MAMÃE QUE IRIA TOMAR CONTA DE MIM HOJE!  
- Eu só posso ter sacaneando Morgana na outra vida... – Resmungou o loiro retirando o travesseiro da cabeça abrindo os olhos esmeraldas lentamente. – EU NÃO LEMBRO DISSO! – Berrou de volta.  
- VOCÊ PROMETEU CACA! – A voz fininha tomava um tom de choro o que fez os olhos verdes de Caios rolarem categoricamente.  
- Só pode ser brincadeira! – Resmungou mais uma vez jogando o edredom longe e levantando-se da cama.

O loiro trajado apenas com uma calça de moletom negra tropeçou algumas vezes em sapatos, livros e roupas no chão até alcançar a porta, destrancá-la e a abrir com força encarar a pequenina loirinha de braços cruzados e olhos azuis marejados.

- Dalilah você tem algum problema comigo? – Rosnou olhando a irmã caçula.  
- Mamãe disse que você me levaria no parque trouxa! Você prometeu! – Esbravejou a pequenina batendo os pés.  
- Mas tem que ser na hora em que eu estou DORMINDO?  
- Deixa de ser chato! – Dalilah fazia bico. – Vai Caca, me leva ao parque trouxa!  
- Por que você não pede ao Joe?  
- Porque não foi o Jojo que prometeu que me levaria!  
- Eu não me lembro de ter prometido nada!  
- Pois eu lembro!  
- Tá, tá, tá! – Caios sacudia ás mãos frenéticamente nervoso. – Espera eu pelo menos tomar um banho raios!  
- Sério? – Dalilah alargava o sorriso maroto incrivelmente parecido com o da mãe.  
- Não, mentira! – Ironizou o loiro batendo a porta na cara da pequenina.  
- EU VOU TE ESPERAR LÁ EM BAIXO CACÁ!  
- Eu realmente deveria estar muito bêbado quando prometi isso pra ela... – O loiro passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros sedosos demonstrando sua intensa satisfação por levar a sua irmã caçula ao parque.

Aquele quarto de paredes cor de rosa e ar de menina dizia muito sobre a sua dona. Stacy Malfoy estava longe de ser uma fresca patricinha, afinal era filha de um dos mais corajosos e poderosos bruxos do mundo mágico.

A loirinha estava esparramada em sua cama fitando uma fotografia qualquer, os anos haviam passado depressa e com eles vieram a maior idade, entretanto algo não havia passado com o tempo, algo ainda continuava vivo dentro dela.

Existe um tipo de amor que é do tipo mais cruel, é o amor platônico. Esse tipo de amor vêm quando menos esperamos e é o mais terrível, pois apenas um ama, um sofre e um sente. Stacy era mestra nesse tipo de amor desde seus oito anos de idade e isso era tempo demais de sofrimento.

A garota suspirou cansada e permitiu uma lágrima solitária escorrer de seus olhos, por que ás coisas nunca saiam como sonhamos ou desejamos? Por que a vida e os sentimentos têm de ser deveras complicados?

- STACY VOCÊ VIU O MEU BONÉ AZUL? – Um berro invadira o quarto da menina junto do escancaramento da porta sem nenhuma delicadeza.

A loira deu um sobressalto e seu coração por um milésimo de segundo parecera que saltaria pela boca. Kevin a encarava com o cenho ligeiramente franzido como se percebesse que sua irmã mais velha estivesse lhe escondendo algo.

- Vo-vo-você não sabe bater na porta Kevin? – Gaguejou a garota após puxar uma grande quantidade de ar para os pulmões.  
- O que você estava fazendo hein? – O loiro fizera um bico e cruzara os braços olhando com seus olhos azulados por todo o quarto a fim de achar algo realmente comprometedor.  
- E-eu? – Gaguejara novamente. – Ora! Nada que lhe interesse! Você é tão intrometido Kevin!

Stacy dera graças a Merlim por sua voz não gaguejar novamente, Kevin arqueou uma sobrancelha, talvez ele jamais conseguisse compreender como ás mulheres conseguiam mudar tanto de humor em menos de um minuto.

- Você quer o seu boné azul não é? – Ela perguntara levantando-se da cama.  
- Não, o meu boné rosa escrito YMCA! É claro que é o boné azul Stacy! – Debochou o loiro dando um peteleco na testa da irmã.  
- Ai! Como você é idiota Kevin! – Rosnou a menina andando para fora de seu quarto sem perceber que deixara por cair uma foto ao chão. – Eu mandei o Adib lavar, espera aqui que eu vou pegar com ele... – A garota saia pelo corredor apressada. – NÃO TOQUE EM NADA ENQUANTO EU NÃO VOLTAR! – acrescentou ao tomar uma boa distância do quarto.

Kevin rolou os olhos, qual era o problema das pessoas para com ele?! Afinal... Ele não quebrava tudo que tocava, ou melhor... Nem tudo! Desfez o ligeiro bico que estava por se formar, caminhou até a estante branca que possuía vários bichinhos de pelúcia e coçou a cabeça levemente.

- Até parece que eu vou querer pegar em coisas peludas e extremamente rosas... – Sorriu de canto apanhando rapidamente um coelho rosa de pelúcia. – Olá coelhinho bonitinho, como você vai? Vamos dançar?

O loiro começara a fazer algumas coreografias com o coelho de pelúcia o jogando para o alto e movendo suas cumpridas orelhas até que...

- Err... Isso não aconteceu, eu tenho certeza que isso é apenas uma ilusão... – Balbuciou exasperado ao notar que a cabeça do coelho estava em uma de suas mãos e o corpo do mesmo na outra, ou seja, o coelho havia partido no meio. – Eu sou um serial killer! Eu matei um coelho! Foi mau coelhinho, me perdoe e não retorne para me assombrar...

O desespero de Kevin era tanto que ele acabara por derrubar a cabeça do coelho no chão, abaixou-se para apanhá-la e sua bunda batera na estante a derrubado, com isso esta caíra em cima da escrivaninha a quebrando no meio e destruindo todos os enfeites que estavam em cima da mesma, os olhos de Kevin nunca puderam se arregalar tanto.

- Eu estou realmente, completamente, totalmente ferrado. – Declarou coçando a cabeça logo se abaixando para tentar arrumar sua bagunça, entretanto assim que se agachou notou uma fotografia qualquer próxima a cama.

Kevin até se esquecera da zona que aprontara no quarto de Stacy, engatinhou até a fotografia a tomando entre os dedos e deparando-se com uma foto de Caios. O loiro franziu o cenho, aquela foto era do ano passado quando Caios ganhara a taça para a sonserina, ele possuía um imenso sorriso debochado nos lábios e fazia com o dedão da mão um positivo e piscava com apenas um olho.

- Cacazitinho você está longe de ser um gatinho! – Kevin fazia uma careta que logo se desfez ao pensar no por que daquela foto estar ali, a face do loiro se contraiu em uma expressão triste, suspirou fundo e colocou a foto onde estava há segundos atrás, levantando-se do chão e seguindo para fora dali.

"_Há outro tipo de amor, do tipo mais cruel.  
Aquele que quase mata as suas vítimas.  
Chama-se amor não-correspondido.  
E, nesse, eu sou especialista.  
Na maioria das histórias de amor,  
um se apaixona pelo outro.  
Mas e o resto?  
E as __**nossas**__ histórias?  
Daqueles que se apaixonam sozinhos.  
Somos vítimas do amor que não é recíproco.  
Amaldiçoados pelos amados.  
Mal-amados.  
Feridos sem prioridade.  
Deficientes sem o melhor lugar no estacionamento.  
Sim, eu sou uma dessas pessoas.  
Tudo isso por que sou amaldiçoada(o) por amar um homem(mulher), que não me ama._

**The Holiday - O Amor Não Tira Férias" **

Kevin saíra pela porta do quarto da irmã andando pelo corredor com ás mãos nos bolsos, era por isso que temia se apaixonar. Todos que se apaixonavam, sofriam. Stacy era um grande exemplo disto, engoliu em seco e continuou o seu caminho em direção ao seu quarto.

- Kevin! – A voz de Stacy ecoara animada.  
- Hum? – O loiro virou-se para encarar a irmã mais velha.  
- Aqui está o boné...  
- Ah é... Obrigado! – Ele sorria fracamente retomando seu caminho.

Stacy aderiu uma expressão curiosa, era raro ver Kevin sério ou pensativo, da última vez que ela o vira assim fora quando seu pai contara-lhes que o mundo sempre teria o bem e o mau e que sempre haveria esse equilíbrio, Kevin havia ficado pensativo naquele dia, pensativo como se tentasse entender algumas coisas e naquele exato momento ele estava que nem daquela vez.

- Ele sempre vai ser uma incógnita para mim. – Declarou girando os calcanhares e seguindo em direção ao seu quarto.

Kevin adentrar seu quarto ainda pensativo, colocara o boné azul na cabeça e espreguiçara-se longamente.

- KEVIN ATENDE SEU IMPRESTÁVEL! ACHA QUE MEU TEMPO É LIVRE? ANDA LOGO SEU RETARDADO DEBILÓIDE! ATEEEEEENNNDEEEE!!

O loiro dera um salto de susto, em cima de sua cama estava o pequeno espelho no qual ele e Sirius se comunicavam há séculos. Sua expressão antes séria fora substituída por uma marota, Sirius realmente sabia ser um poço de delicadeza quando queria.

- SE EU ESTIVESSE MORRENDO EU JÁ ESTARIA MORTO! ATENDEEE!!  
- Sixx, meu amado amigo! – Ironizou risonho.  
- NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA DE SIX! SE EU ESTIVESSE PRECISANDO DE UM SOCORRO VOCÊ ESTARIA NO BANHEIRO VENDO REVISTAS RUDES! COMO VOCÊ OUSA NÃO ME ATENDER DE PRIMEIRA KEKE?  
- 'Tô vendo que a Dandan te deu um fora bem dado, seu humor está péssimo!  
- DANDAN? O QUE TEM AQUELA INGRATA? OU MELHOR, O QUE TEM TODAS AS MULHERES DO PLANETA TERRA?  
- Agora é a parte em que você me diz que virou gay, certo?  
- EU ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO KEVIN!  
- Na verdade você não está falando, você está berrando e eu acho que a minha bigorna acabou de explodir...  
- VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU LIGO PARA A MERDA DA SUA BIGORNAAAA??  
- É a Dandan deve ter pegado pesado dessa vez... – O loiro soltou uma gargalhada debochada.  
- Humpf! – Rosnara Sirius. – Que seja! Caios quer que o encontremos no parque trouxa.  
- E por que eu daria a vocês a honra de minha ilustríssima presença?  
- Kevin eu não estou com paciência por isso não instigue meus instintos selvagens!

Kevin gargalhara mais uma vez, a face contraída em desgosto de Sirius pelo espelho estava realmente cômica, ele poderia continuar a série de "Como Irritar Sirius Zabine em Três Mil Maneiras" se não fosse...

- KEVIN PHILLIPS MALFOY!! – Um berro invadira toda a mansão.

Até mesmo Sirius por detrás do espelho arregalara os olhos, Kevin tinha certeza que aquele grito agudo de Stacy havia mudado a rota da terra e causado um terremoto no Pólo Norte, o loiro engoliu em seco e sorriu amarelo, ela deveria ter entrado no quarto naquele exato momento.

- Err... Six? Eu encontro vocês no parque em segundos ok?  
- Hã... Pelo berro da Stacy eu acho melhor você sair daí em menos de um segundo Keke, ela não pode te matar antes de mim! – Sirius piscara maroto e logo sua imagem desaparecera pelo espelho.

Kevin sorriu abertamente, não podia usar magia para sair de casa, o jeito era usar o modo antigo, olhou pela janela e apanhou sua vassoura, assim que Stacy derrubara a porta de seu quarto com um feitiço poderoso ele saltou pela janela montando na vassoura e se afastando dali o mais rápido possível, de longe ainda conseguia escutar os berros histéricos de sua irmã mais velha, ele com certeza havia escapado por pouco.

Uma coisa que Jay Potter aprecia em sua vida é degustar uma boa refeição pela manhã, principalmente quando o maior Elfo Baba-Ovo de seus pais, resolve atender a todos os seus pedidos e o seu maior pedido naquele dia fora: UM BOLO DE CHOCOLATE DE 3 CAMADAS!

Os olhinhos azuis esverdeados brilharam em emoção, aquele bolo com cobertura era delicioso apenas de olhar. Jay segurava firmemente em sua mão um garfo, aquele bolo seria dele, todo dele e de MAIS NINGUÉM! Ele era o REI, o TODO PODEROSO, O DONO DO BOLO DE CHOCOLATE!

Abriu a boca o máximo que pôde, dirigiu sua arma mortífera (o garfo) em direção a sua presa (o bolo), estava preste a atingi-la com todo o seu poder e estratégia quando...

- JAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

Alguém apartara a suas costas.

A cena seguinte fora um Jay Potter desequilibrando por causa do susto e caindo de cara em seu perfeito bolo de chocolate, ficando completamente sujo.

- CAIOS TRENT SEU #¨&!&

_Interrompemos essa Fanfic por conta de palavreados vulgares e...__  
__**Jay: **__¬¬ Eu tenho TODO O DIREITO DE ME EXPRESSAR AUTORA, esse é um país LIVRE__  
__Retornando a Fic_

- Dalilah tampe os ouvidos. – Ordenara Caios à irmã caçula que o obedecera prontamente. – FICOU LOUCO JAY! COMO PODE FALAR PALAVRÕES INAPROPRIADOS A PESSOAS DE 100 ANOS NA FRENTE DA MINHA IRMÃZINHA?  
- Você... Você... – Os olhos de Jay enchiam de lagrimas. – VOCÊ DESTRUIU MEU BOLOOOOO!!

Caios engoliu sua gargalhada, afinal Jay estava coberto de chocolate e com os olhos marejados, parecia uma criança que acabara de se machucar no parquinho e fora pedir um curativo para a mãe coruja.

- Eu não fiz nada! Você é quem pensou que o bolo era uma piscina e mergulhou nele... – Caios sorria retirando ás mãos de Dalilah dos ouvidos. – Pronto Dalilah agora é seguro ouvir esse dissimulado!  
- Por que você 'tá todo sujo Jayjay? – Dalilah perguntara risonha.  
- PERGUNTE AO GÊNIO DO SEU IRMÃO QUE INVADE A CASA DOS OUTROS BERRANDO COMO UMA BIXA EM SALÃO DE BELEZA!  
- Essa feriu até a minha alma Jayzito!  
- FODA-SEEEE!! – Berrara o moreno revoltado.  
- O que deu em você e no Six hoje hein? TPM conjunta? Eu sabia que esses grifinórios estavam me enganando, conte-me Jay, desde quando você se passa por homem? Seu nome é Velma?  
- Eu não te darei a honra de minha resposta Caios! – Grunhiu o moreno apanhando sua varinha e limpando-se. – O que vocês fazem em minha casa?  
- Cacá e você vão me levar no parque trouxa! – Dalilah falara animada.  
- Como é que é? – Jay arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Parece que eu bebi demais e prometi a peste mirim aqui que iria ao parque com ela, e bem... Você, Six, Keke vão comigo! Ficou feliz não foi?  
- Eu já disse que te odeio hoje Caios?  
- Ainda não meu amado Jay!  
- Pois eu te odeio!  
- Tá vendo Dalilah? É assim que é um relacionamento maduro, o amor e o ódio sempre em comunhão!

Dalilah prendeu uma gargalhada ao ver a expressão divertida de seu irmão e o olhar assassino de Jay, realmente ser pequena tinha suas vantagens, poderia passar o dia fazendo quatro marmanjos fazerem todas ás suas vontades.

- Você me deve um bolo gigante Caios! – Avisou Jay apanhando Dalilah no colo.  
- Ok Jay eu te dou um bolo gigante, agora pare de ser ranzinza e vamos logo, quanto antes chegarmos lá, mais cedo saímos e eu posso voltar para casa e dormir!  
- Você só pensa em comer e dormir Caca! – Dalilah rolava os olhos.  
- Ele pensa em outras coisas também Dalie, mas você é muito pequena ainda para saber... – Debochara Jay apartando.

Caios rolou os olhos apartando em seguida, se ele era considerado irritante, Jay ás vezes conseguia supera-lo.

Lotado. Essa seria a palavra exata para aquele lugar onde um bando de criancinhas melequentas corriam de um lado para o outro gritando, rindo e fazendo seus pais de escravos. Kevin comia animado um gigantesco algodão doce enquanto Sirius parecia se segurar para não sair correndo dali imediatamente, de longe Caios, Jay e Dalilah puderam avista-los, seguindo até eles com sorrisos discretos nos lábios,e exceto Dalilah que estava louca para começar a diversão.

- Keke!! – Caios falava animado roubando um pedaço do algodão doce. – Onde conseguiu?  
- Ele roubou de uma garotinha! – Sirius rolou os olhos.  
- Você roubou um doce de uma criança? – Jay gargalhava.  
- Sou sonserino, entre a fila de processos! – Kevin dava um sorriso sacana e logo dirigia-se seu olhar para Dalilah. – Além do mais, a minha futura esposa precisa de mimos! Para você Dalie!

Dalilah sorriu divertida com as bochechas ligeiramente coradas recebendo o algodão doce do loiro, Jay e Sirius rolaram os olhos e Caios limitou-se em dar um belo tapa na cabeça do primo.

- Isso se chama pedofilia Kevin! – Rosnou Caios enciumado.  
- Autch Cacazitinho! Essa doeu! – Kevin fazia bico. – Você deveria sentir-se honrado de eu ser seu cunhado!  
- Mais uma palavra sobre isso Kevin e você perde sua língua e os dentes da boca. – Caios espreitava os olhos esmeraldas fuzilando o amigo.

Kevin levantou ás mãos em sinal de rendição e fechou a boca o que fez Dalilah gargalhar mais uma vez. Sirius bufou indignado, era naqueles momentos que ele se perguntava o motivo de ser amigo de Kevin, sentou-se no banco de madeira o que fez Jay gargalhar alto chamando a atenção de todos o que passavam por eles.

- Eu acho que o Jay surtou... – Sussurrou Kevin a Caios que concordou com a cabeça.  
- Eu acho que consigo ver o dente ciso dele daqui... – Caios inclinava um pouco a cabeça.  
- Alguém pode, por favor, manda-lo parar com esse escândalo... – Grunhiu Sirius – Todo mundo está olhando.  
- Six, você é um idiota cara! – Jay arfava segurando na barriga o que fez Dalilah o abanar com ás mãos.  
- E por que eu sou um idiota? – Rosnou Sirius indignado.  
- Porque não sabe sentar sem olhar para a placa de "Tinta Fresca" antes. – Declarou Jay entrando em mais uma série de gargalhadas sem fim.

Kevin se apoiou em Caios com uma mão para gargalhar, uma gargalhada contagiante já que Caios e Dalilah já choravam de tanto rir. Sirius saltou do banco e começou a berrar vários palavrões o que fez uma velhinha começar a bater nele com uma bolsa e tentar obriga-lo a comer sabão, com isso Caios, Kevin, Jay e Dalilah sentaram-se no chão segurando a barriga, aquela cena era por demais cômica.

2 horas depois.

- Qual é Six! Não foi tão ruim assim... – Caios dava palmadinhas camaradas no ombro do amigo enquanto viam Dalilah e Kevin em cavalinhos no carrossel.  
- Ela me acertou com uma bolsa Caios! – Sirius franzia o cenho.  
- Ninguém mandou você berrar palavrões em um parque de criança... – Jay sorria arteiro colocando ás mãos atrás da cabeça despreocupado. – Olhe o lado bom da coisa.  
- Lado bom? – Vociferou o moreno. – Qual é o lado bom de uma velhota te bater com uma bolsa que deve pesar uns setenta quilos e depois te OBRIGAR a comer SABÃO?  
- Bem... Pelo menos você não vai precisar usar Listerine por algum tempo! – Debochou Caios acenando para Dalilah. – Alguém me explica o porquê do Kevin estar andando de Carrossel?  
- O dia que alguém conseguir explicar o Keke será o apocalipse meu caro Caios! – Rira-se Jay.  
- Quando é que eles vão se cansar para irmos embora hein? – Sirius falava com chateação.  
- Por Merlim como você está ranzinza hoje Sirius! – Caios esbravejava. – Isso tudo é saudade da Dandan?  
- Humpf! – Sirius empinava o nariz em desgosto. – Aquela ingrata teve um ENCONTRO!  
- Dandan teve um encontro? – Caios e Jay falavam em uníssono.  
- COM O MOSSEYYYYYYY!! – Urrara Sirius chamando toda a atenção do parque para si.  
- Uau! E quando foi isso? – Jay parecia uma maria fofoqueira prestando atenção nos detalhes.  
- Humpf... Ontem à noite eu dei uma escapada, bem... Aliviar as tensões sabe?  
- Foi jogar ou foi a um puteiro? – Rira-se Caios.  
- Jogar... – Sirius dirigia o mais mortífero dos olhares ao loiro que se encolheu atrás de Jay. – Fui ao hotel "Dream Sky", e bem... AQUELA INGRATA ESTAVA JANTANDO COM O MOSSEY! COM O MOSSEY! DÁ PARA ACREDITAR?  
- Ok Six, nós já entendemos que ela saiu com o Mossey, não precisa nos deixar surdos... – Jay sorria amarelo.  
- E o que você fez? – Uma voz ecoava atrás do moreno que se surpreendera ao ver Kevin.  
- O que você faz aqui? Não estava no carrossel?  
- Bem, eu estava, mas ao escutar você berrando para meio mundo que o Mossey 'tá roubando a Danisóca de sua pessoa eu não pude deixar de saltar do carrossel e escutar o último babado das férias! – Kevin sorria interessado.  
- Argh! NINGUÉM ESTÁ ROUBANDO ELA DE MIM PORQUE ELA NÃO É MINHA ENTENDERAM?  
- Mas bem que você queria... – Cantarolava Caios.  
- Vocês querem escutar o resto ou querem que eu os espanque? – Ameaçava o grifinório.  
- Prossiga meu caro Traste Lambe Lixo... – Kevin sorria arteiro.  
- Como queiram. – Rosnou o moreno.

_FLASHBACK_

A bela loira sorria e conversava animadamente com um belo rapaz alto de cabelos loiros escuros ondulados e olhos verdes opacos, o moreno que jogava cartas em uma das mesas de aposta parou imediatamente o que fazia para lançar o seu maior olhar mortífero ao feliz casal na mesa no centro do restaurante do hotel.

- Cavalheiros eu preciso resolver um problema, se me deram licença... – Sirius falara pomposamente levantando-se com tudo atravessando o salão de jogos e adentrando a parte do restaurante quase derrubando um garçom.

Danielle O'Brian ria das gracinhas de Mossey, afinal eram conhecidos desde que seus pais começaram a tratar de negócios, com isso acabaram por se tornarem bons amigos.

- Olá Dandan, como é bom vê-la! – A voz de Sirius soara mais madura e grave fazendo a loira dar um sobressalto na cadeira.

Mike Mossey ergueu seus olhos opacos para a figura atrás da loira, Sirius parecia um lobo enjaulado preste a se soltar e estraçalhar sua presa, isso fez o rapaz engolir em seco afinal se uma coisa ele aprendera convivendo com os marotos em Hogwarts, fora nunca tirar um Zabine do sério.

- Sirius? O que faz aqui? – A loira erguera seus olhos castanhos exasperada.  
- Não que te interesse, mas já que perguntou... – O moreno puxava uma cadeira sentando-se ao lado da loira. – Eu estava jogando sabe? E você o que faz aqui com isso?  
- Meu nome é Mossey, Sirius... – Mike rolava os olhos.  
- Ninguém falou contigo aqui ô cópia de onintorrinco com catapora!  
- Zabine você está sendo ridículo! – Danielle rolava os olhos. – Saia imediatamente daqui, mas antes peça desculpas ao Mike!  
- Como quiser Dandan! – Sirius sorria maroto. – Babacão me desculpe por bosta nenhuma...

O moreno levantou-se de supetão da mesa agarrando o braço da loira e a arrastando para fora do restaurante, Danielle se sacudia e tentava se soltar, mas o resultado fora um Sirius revoltado a jogando nos ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas e subindo em sua vassoura decolando para sobre ás nuvens.

- ME SOLTA SIRIUS! QUE INFERNO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?!  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO PARA ME TIRAR DO SERIO? – Urrou o moreno sentando a loira na vassoura e a olhando indignado.  
- Do que você está falando? – Indagara à loira dentre os dentes.  
- Não se faça de idiota Danielle! – Rosnou perigosamente. – Você sabe da minha simpatia por Mossey! Agora responda! – O moreno a sacudia pelos ombros. – Está saindo com ele para me provocar?

Danielle jamais havia visto os olhos azuis de Sirius ficarem tão escuros, os olhos da loira marejaram-se, talvez pelo fato de nunca ter visto Sirius daquela forma, com tanto ódio. O moreno não desviava os olhos segundos sequer da loira a fim de obter uma resposta.

- Não. Mike e eu estamos saindo a algum tempo! Nossos pais tem negócios!  
- Você não sai comigo, mas sai com o Mossey... – Sirius debochava nervoso. – Humpf... Realmente sabe fazer suas escolhas O'Brian!

O moreno desceu com tudo sua vassoura e retirou Danielle de cima da mesma, a loira parecera que iria contestar algo, mas ele não deu tempo, decolou vôo e foi para longe dali, longe daquela loira.

_FINAL DO FLASHBACK_

- Isso sim foi uma novela Mexicana. – Kevin falava visivelmente entediado.  
- ELA ESTÁ COM O MOSSEYYYY!! – Urrou Sirius.

Caios dera um belo bocejo, Jay espreguiçou-se e Kevin girou os olhos ainda com o tédio visível em sua face.

- Vocês estão brincando não é? Por que eu juro que se estiverem eu arranco as tripas de vocês com os dentes! – Rosnou o moreno.  
- Alguém vai falar algo ou eu falo? – Indagou Caios.  
- Pode falar Caiozito, eu estou entediado por demais para me dar o luxo de responder... – Ironizava Kevin.  
- Além do mais só você é capaz de colocar algo na cabeça do Sirius... – Jay sorria de canto.  
- Oookkkkaaayyy... – Caios espreguiçava-se. – Em primeiro lugar meu caro Six, Dandan é apenas amiga de Mossey já que ele já namorou a irmã do Jay, ou seja, Dandan e Stacy são amigas e pelo código da amizade entre ás mulheres, elas não namoram exs das outras. Em segundo lugar, se Dandan fosse namorar alguém, este alguém seria o Dylan, pois pelo que eu sei ele a convidou para ir a Hogsmead o ano passado e ela não foi por causa das provas. Em terceiro lugar, você está enciumado e em quarto lugar, se você está enciumado é porque você está apaixonado pela Dandan, concluindo o raciocínio: Six você ama Dandan.  
- VOCÊ FICOU COMPLETAMENTE DOIDO? – Sirius berrara.

Dalilah que estava saindo do carrossel olhou para os amigos de seu irmão com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ás vezes ela achava que aqueles rapazes tinham sérios problemas psicológicos.

- Bem... Eu tentei explicar... – Caios rolava os olhos.

Sirius abria e fechava a boca milhões de vezes, quem Caios Trent pensava que era para fazer uma hipótese tão absurda ao seu respeito? Ele amando Danielle O'Brian? Jamais! Ele gostava de perturbá-la e fazer a vida dela ser insuportável, isso não queria dizer que ele a amava certo? E não querer ver ela com o Mossey não era por ciúmes, mas sim por odiar aquele cara! Pronto! A teoria de Caios acabara de ir a água a baixo.

- Eu acho que o Si... – Kevin começara a falar.

Um barulho arrasador impediu do loiro continuar, uma explosão vinda da roda gigante chamara a atenção de todos os trouxas e dos rapazes, Dalilah parara ao lado de Caios assustada segurando firmemente a mão do irmão. Os marotos espreitaram os olhos para ver melhor pela fumaça, Sirius fora o primeiro a berrar e forçar Kevin a se jogar no chão.

Um feitiço atravessara pela fumaça e se Kevin e Sirius não tivessem se jogado ao chão, este teria os acertado em cheio, Jay arregalou os olhos e sacou sua varinha assim como Caios que colocara Dalilah atrás de si, preocupado com a segurança da irmã.

_What do i do to ignore them behind me? _  
**O que eu faço para ignorar os que estão atrás de mim? **  
_Do i follow my instincts blindly? _  
**Sigo meus instintos cegamente? **  
_Do i hide my pride,from these bad dreams_  
**Escondo meu orgulho desses pesadelos**  
_And give into sad thoughts that are maddening? _  
**E mergulho em pensamentos tristes que estão me enlouquecendo? **  
_Do i,sit here and try to stand it? _  
**Devo sentar aqui e tentar ficar parado? **  
_Or do,i try to catch them red-handed? _  
**Ou tento os pegar em flagrante? **  
_Do i trust some and get fooled by phoniness? _  
**Devo acreditar em algo e ser enganado pela falsidade? **  
_Or do i trust nobody and live in loneliness? _  
**Ou não confiar em ninguém e viver na solidão? **

Os trouxas haviam entrado em pânico, corriam de um lado para o outro desesperados, vários feitiços saíam de dentro da nuvem de fumaça e ás pessoas atingidas caiam mortas. Dalilah dera um grito de terror o que fez os quatro rapazes trocarem olhares desesperados.

- Kevin, Sirius, tirem Dalilah daqui com segurança! – Caios falava desesperado pegando a irmã no colo e colocando no colo de Kevin.  
- Mas e vocês? Somos um time! – Sirius falava sério.  
- Vocês não podem usar magia! Caios e eu cuidamos disso! – Jay vociferava.  
- Mas... – Kevin tentava discutir.  
- Sem mas! – Cortara Caios. – Cuide de minha irmã Kevin!

O loirinho não teve tempo de discutir, Caios correra com Jay ao seu lado em direção a roda gigante, Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, era naqueles momentos que se sentia um completo inútil.

- Dalie, deite a cabeça aqui... – Kevin deitava a cabeça da menina em seu ombro. – Quero que feche os olhos, tampe os ouvidos e cante uma melodia bem bonita ok?

A menininha consentira com a cabeça, Sirius olhou signitivamente para o loiro e ambos começaram a correr para o lado oposto de Caios e Jay, só Merlim sabia o quanto aquilo doía naqueles dois, o quanto doía ter de deixar dois amigos irem lutar enquanto você não pode fazer absolutamente nada.

_Because i can't hold on,when stretched so thin_  
**Porque eu não posso aguentar ser tão esticado**  
_I make the right moves but i'm lost within_  
**Eu faço os movimentos certos mas estou perdido dentro deles**  
_I put on my daily façade but then. _  
**Eu dou minha tacada diária novamente**  
_I just end up getting hurt again_  
**Mas termino me ferindo de novo**  
_By myself (myself) _  
**Por mim mesmo (mim mesmo) **  
_I ask why (but in my mind i find) _  
**Me pergunto porque (mas em minha mente eu encontro) **  
_I cant rely on myself (myself) _  
**Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo (mim mesmo) **  
_I can't hold on (to what i want when i'm stretched so thin) _  
**Me pergunto porque (mas em minha mente eu encontro) **  
_Its just too much to take in_  
**Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo**  
_I cant hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin) _  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado) **  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**É demais pra se ter**

Caios e Jay desviavam de vários feitiços, a fumaça parecia começar a se dispersar a cada segundo deixando a vista doze homens trajados de negros e máscaras de caveira cobrindo todo o rosto. Ás capas esvoaçavam conforme o vento lhes tocava, todos estavam em pé nos pedaços de metal da roda gigante.

- MAS QUEM SÃO AQUELES? COMENSAIS? MAS ELES NÃO EXISTEM MAIS! – Urrara Jay.  
- EU NÃO FAÇO IDÉIA! TENHO CARA DE GOOGLE POR ACASO? – Caios respondera ríspido saltado para um lado escondendo-se atrás de uma lixeira de metal. – Uma coisa que eu detesto em bruxos das trevas é o fato da nossas famílias sempre os atraírem! _IMPEDIMENTA!_  
- E então? Vamos duelar para valer mesmo? – Jay franzira o cenho.  
- Nããão... Vamos deixá-los matarem mais trouxas e depois dançar a macarena no caixão deles! – Rosnara Caios.  
- Odeio a ironia sonserina. – Declarara Jay saindo correndo de seu esconderijo junto de Caios.

_I cant hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin) _  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar) **  
_If i turn my back i'm defenseless_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim**  
_If i turn my back i'm defenseless_  
**Se eu der as costas fico indefeso**  
_And to go blindly seems senseless_  
**E ficar cego parece insensato**  
_If i hide my pride and let it all go on,then they'll_  
**Se eu esconder meu orgulho e deixar isso tudo passar (então eles irão) **  
_Take from me till everything is gone_  
**Tirar de mim até que tudo tenha passado**

Sirius e Kevin corriam em meio a multidão, Dalilah cantava uma músiquinha infantil enquanto a cada segundo enterrava ainda mais a cabeça no ombro do loiro, Sirius engoliu em seco ao ver uma mulher e seu bebê caírem mortos ao seu lado, sentiu um nó inexplicável em sua garganta.

Fora quanto um homem trajado de negro surgira à frente deles, seu rosto não era visível por conta da máscara de caveira, mas notava-se que ele era alto e robusto, sua varinha estava empunhada, Sirius sabia que não tinha jeito, nem que ele fosse expulso de Hogwarts, ele não permitiria mais mortes.

- _ESTUPEFAÇA!_ – Urrou o moreno acertando o homem que caíra, mas logo se levantava. – KEVIN FUJA COM A DALIE!  
- EU NÃO VOU TE DEIXAR SOZINHO COM A CÓPIA DO GODZILLA!  
- PENSE NA DALIE, VOCÊ PROMETEU CUIDAR DELA PARA O CAIOS!  
- RAIOS SIRIUS, ODEIO VOCÊ SER GRIFINÓRIO! – O loiro berrou com os olhos marejados dando ás costas ao melhor amigo e abraçando com mais força a menina em seus braços.  
- Acredite Keke, eu também. – Murmurou Sirius virando-se novamente para o comensal com um sorriso debochado nos lábios. – Vem pro papai, vamos brincar!  
- _ESTUPORE!_ – O homem berrou fazendo Sirius se jogar para o lado sendo quase atingido. – Não vai poder ficar pulando de um lado para o outro garotinho.  
- Bem... – Sirius sorria de canto. – Eu posso tentar!

_If i let them go i'll be outdone (but if i...) _  
**Se eu os deixar ir, então serei ultrapassado (mas se eu...) **  
_But if i try to catch them i'll be outrun_  
**Mas se eu tentar pegá-los aí eu estarei na frente**  
_If i'm killed by the questions like a cancer_  
**Se eu for morto por questões como câncer**  
_Then i'll be buried in the silence of the answer_  
**Então eu serei enterrado no silêncio da resposta**  
_By myself (myself) _  
**Por mim mesmo (mim mesmo) **  
_I ask why (but in my mind i find) _  
**Eu pergunto porque (mas em minha mente eu encontro) **  
_I cant rely on myself (myself) _  
**Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo (mim mesmo) **  
_I ask why (but in my mind i find) _  
**Eu pergunto porque (mas em minha mente eu encontro) **  
_I cant rely on myself (myself) _  
**Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo**  
_I can't hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin) _  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado) **

Kevin corria como nunca, sabia que se ousasse olhar para trás iria voltar e ajudar Sirius. Ás mãozinhas de Dalilah lhe seguravam com ainda mais força e Kevin podia sentir que ela estava lhe ferindo, beijou a cabeça da menina a fim de lhe passar conforto.

- Ora, ora, ora, o que vemos aqui... – Uma voz ardilosa ressoava por todo o local. – Um coelhinho fujão.

O loiro continuara correndo, mas logo sentiu suas pernas serem amarradas e ele cair com tudo no chão, Kevin jogou Dalilah para trás de uma moita antes de cair estatelado no chão de pedra. Uma mulher trajada de negro começou a andar em sua direção, Dalilah atrás da moita arregalou os olhos, viu Kevin fazer um sinal para que ela ficasse quieta, mas era difícil ao ver que a mulher de rosto coberto apontava a varinha para ás costas do loiro.

-_ EXPELLIARMUS!_ – Berrou Kevin virando-se ainda com ás pernas amarrados para a mulher fazendo a varinha desta parar em sua mão, ele sorriu confiante, mesmo estando amarrado era ela quem estava encurralada.  
- Como és idiota... – A mulher falara de maneira arrastada desaparecendo e logo aparecendo atrás do loiro dando um belo chute na cabeça do mesmo o que fez ás varinhas voarem longe.

O sangue logo começou a molhar os cabelos loiros sedosos, Dalilah chorava como nunca amedrontada, Kevin rolou para o lado e tentou arrancar as cordas das pernas em vão, a mulher caminhou calmamente até ás duas varinhas as tomando nas mãos e as apontando novamente para o loiro que estava meio zonzo pelo sangue perdido na cabeça.

- Odeio crianças petulantes, _Cruccios_.

_Its just too much to take in_  
**É demais pra se ter**  
_I can't hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to what i want when i'm stretched so thin) _  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar) **  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim**

O corpo de Jay fazia um gracioso arco no céu e ele caia com tudo sobre um brinquedo de xícaras gigantes do parque, um vulto negro correu até ele que possuía um imenso corte na sobrancelha e na bochecha.

- Já está cansado? – O homem mascarado perguntou debochado.

Jay começou a se levantar com dificuldade e antes que se levantasse o homem deu-lhe uma certeira joelhada no estômago e um soco nas costas, o moreno ficou no chão e tento alcançar sua varinha que rolou para longe. O mascarado percebendo isso caminhou até a varinha do rapaz e a partiu no meio, Jay sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si, certamente ele morreria naquela hora.

O mascarado aproximou-se em passos lentos do rapaz, ergueu a cabeça do mesmo pelos cabelos negros e colocou sua varinha no pescoço de Jay que fechou os olhos instantaneamente, antes que ele pudesse dizer o feitiço fatal o homem foi jogado para longe e Jay novamente caiu de cara no chão.

- FIQUE LONGE DE MEU NETO SEU URUBU! – Uma voz rouca invadiu os ouvidos do rapaz.

James Potter correu até o neto para ver se ele estava bem, Jay abriu os olhos com dificuldade vendo a face preocupada do avô, deu um meio sorriso indicando que estava tudo bem e logo tornou a fechar os olhos, estava cansado por demais.

- Descanse garoto! Seus pais estão aqui duelando e eu vou cuidar de você!

_How do you think_  
**Assim como você pensa**  
_I've lost so much_  
**Eu tenho perdido muito**  
_I'm so afraid_  
**Estou com tanto medo**  
_And i'm out of touch_  
**pois estou fora de alcance**  
_How do you expect_  
**Assim como você espera**  
_I will know what to do_  
**Eu saberei o que fazer**  
_When all i know_  
**Quando tudo o que eu sei**  
_Is what you tell me to_  
**É o que você me diz**

Caios corria como nunca, parecia que aqueles mascarados eram incansáveis. O loiro estava sujo, suado e com a perna sangrando, sabia que iria levar alguns pontos naquele corte imenso. Engoliu em seco ao escutar passos se aproximando, antes que pudesse reagir foi jogado contra a parede e lhe seguraram o pescoço.

- Achou que iria derrubar um de meus homens e ficaria assim mesmo não é? – O mascarado sussurrara.  
- Derrubei um? Que pena... – Caios falava com dificuldade.  
- A arrogância não vai te ajudar na beira da morte moleque. – O homem apertava ainda mais o pescoço do loiro.  
- MAS O PAI DELE VAI! – A voz de Carter invadira o local. – _EXPULSO!_

Uma forte pressão atingira o corpo do mascarado o obrigando a soltar o pescoço de Caios e ser jogando bem longe tendo todos os ossos de seu corpo quebrados. O homem desesperado tentou não se concentrar na dor e acabou apartando. Carter correu até o filho o ajudando a se levantar.

- O que está havendo aqui pai? – O loiro falara recuperando o ar.  
- Temos que te tirar daqui Caios, isso é magia negra, se não for socorrido logo terá de amputar a perna!  
- Mas... Mas e os outros?  
- Eu cuido dos outros depois, o mais importante é você agora!  
- E Dalilah?  
- Dalilah?  
- Kevin fugiu com ela! Ela... Ela deve estar em casa então.  
- Impossível. – Carter franziu o cenho. – Mandei os elfos nos alertar quando algum de vocês chegasse em casa!

Os olhos de Caios arregalaram-se, e se eles tiverem pegado Kevin e sua irmã? Uma imensa culpa começou a corroer o coração do Sonserino, culpa, dúvidas e medo.

_Don't you (know) _  
**Você não (sabe)? **  
_I cant tell you how to make it (go) _  
**Eu não posso te dizer como fazer (ir) **  
_No matter what it do, how hard i (try) _  
**Não importa o que eu faça, o quão duro eu (tente) **  
_I cant seem to convince myself (why) _  
**Eu não pareço convencer a mim mesmo (porque) **  
_I'm stuck on the outside_  
**Eu estou orgulhoso por fora**

O homem mascarado robusto batia com força a cabeça de um Sirius inconsciente em seu joelho, o sangue estava cobrindo toda a face alva do rapaz e ás vezes do mesmo estavam imundas de sangue e terra.

- Não é mais tão valente não é? – Gargalhara o homem jogando o corpo inerte do rapaz para longe. – Nem foi tão divertido brincar com você, mas acho que sua morte vai ser bem marcante...  
- AFASTE-SE IMEDIATAMENTE DELE! – Uma voz feminina ecoara no local.

Ashlee Zabine ao lado de Blake Zabine correra até o filho, Blake murmurou um feitiço empurrando o homem robusto para longe fazendo com que um duelo intenso começasse, Ashlee olhou preocupada para o marido que duelava, ela sabia que aqueles homens eram frios e cruéis e eram extremamente bem treinados, sorte a vida de Sirius não ter sido ainda tirada, eles haviam pelo menos chegado a tempo.

- Six, filho... Fala com a mamãe, vamos... – Sussurrava a mulher afagando os cabelos negros.

Sirius não reagia, Ashlee limpara um pouco de sangue da face do rapaz e o abraçara com delicadeza, sabia que estava agindo por impulso e que não poderia abandonar uma missão daquela forma, entretanto, aquele era o seu filho! Ela não poderia deixa-lo naquele estado e ir duelar com outros bruxos! Fechou os olhos verdes e sentiu a sensação incômoda da apartação, por seus filhos ela renegaria até o maior posto do Ministério da Magia.

_Don't you (know) _  
**Você não (sabe)? **  
_I cant tell you how to make it (go) _  
**Eu não posso te dizer como fazer (ir) **  
_No matter what it do, how hard i (try) _  
**Não importa o que eu faça, o quão duro eu (tente) **  
_I cant seem to convince myself (why) _  
**Eu não pareço convencer a mim mesmo (porque) **  
_I'm stuck on the outside_  
**Eu estou orgulhoso por fora**

- CRUCCIOS!! – A mulher divertia-se com o sofrimento do loiro.

Dalilah não agüentava ver mais aquilo, Kevin se contorcia, berrava e lágrimas tomavam conta da face do rapaz, aquilo era cruel demais, aquilo era terrível demais e não podia ficar daquela forma. A garota levou a mão a boca ao ver Kevin desmaiar a mulher continuava aplicando a maldição da tortura, pouco se importando se Kevin estava ou não inconsciente.

A loirinha saltou de seu esconderijo e correu até Kevin jogando-se em cima dele para não permitir que a mascarada o machucasse mais, a mulher parecera em choque com aquele gesto da loirinha que a olhara por cima dos ombros com rancor e medo.

_I can't hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin) _  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado) **  
_Its all to much to take in_  
**É demais pra se ter**  
_I can't hold on_  
Eu não posso aguentar  
_(to anything watching everything spin) _  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar) **  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim**

- O que uma anãzinha como você faz aqui? – A mulher sorrira por trás da máscara. – Também quer brincar com a titia?  
- FIENDFYRE! – Um berro invadiu o local antes da mascarada tocar Dalilah.

A mulher fora cercada por um imenso lobo de fogo que invadiu-lhe o corpo e lhe transformou em cinzas, a última coisa que Dalilah escutou antes de desmaiar foi uma voz masculina lhe chamando.

- DALILAH! – Draco berrara assustado.  
- DALIE! – Amy correra até a filha a tomando nos braços.

Draco correra até o filho, a respiração de Kevin estava fraca e sua aparência frágil, o loiro franziu o cenho levando o ouvido ao coração do rapaz, este, estava batendo fracamente e parecia que cessaria o batimento a qualquer momento. Sem explicar nada Draco apartou com o filho, para salvar a vida de sua cria.

_I can't hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin) _  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado) **  
_Its all to much to take in_  
**É demais pra se ter**  
_I can't hold on_  
Eu não posso aguentar  
_(to anything watching everything spin) _  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar) **  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim**

O corredor do hospital St.Mungos estava quase vazio naquela manhã, Os pais de quatro jovens estavam sentados preocupados enquanto alguns dos irmãos dos mesmos não davam nem um pio, aquelas quatro famílias estavam unidas, unidas apenas por um motivo.

No quarto 311 um rapaz loiro respirava com ajuda de aparelhos, seus cabelos loiros sedosos caiam displincentes sobre os olhos cerrados. Em um canto daquele quarto claro estava Jay com um imenso curativo na bochecha e na sobrancelha, sua face estava contraída demonstrando que seus pensamentos estavam a mil. Sentado ao lado da cama do loiro estava Caios, a perna deste estava enfaixada e ele andava para cima e para baixo com muletas. Por ultimo Sirius.

O moreno com a face machucada e com um olho roxo olhava pela janela, seu olhar estava perdido e seus olhos estavam sem o costumeiro brilho maroto. Suspirou cansado, se tivesse ficado o tempo todo com Kevin aquilo não tinha acontecido, por que raios ele tinha que ter bancado o herói?

- Não foi culpa sua Sirius. – Caios falara friamente.  
- Você confiou a Dalie a nós dois Caios... – O moreno declarou chateado. – Eu deixei Kevin sozinho e agora ele está aí! Entre a vida e a morte!  
- Nós não devíamos ter nos separado... – Lamentou-se Jay.

Caios levantou-se com dificuldade da cadeira apanhando ás muletas e começando a andar em direção a porta, Sirius virou-se com tudo para Kevin, o moreno tinha lágrimas escorrendo por toda a face e era visível o seu transtorno. Ele bateu com força os punhos no peito do loiro, Caios ao perceber isso parou de andar imediatamente para fitar os amigos.

- QUE MERDA! – Urrou Sirius. – Você... Você não pode nos deixar... Entende? Nós somos um quarteto! Os poderosos de Hogwarts! Você... Você é meu melhor amigo...  
- Sirius vamos tomar um ar... – Jay caminhava em direção ao amigo o puxando pelo braço.  
- Não vai ajudar você berrar com ele assim Sirius... – Caios respirava fundo. – Não adiantava berrar com ele nem quando ele estava normal.

Sirius sorriu de canto, talvez seu primeiro sorriso em três dias, desde o ataque ao parque trouxa. O trio deixou o quarto sem notar que um pequeno aparelhinho ao lado da cama de Kevin marcara uma mudança de estado.

O corredor parecia bastante longo para aqueles três, Amy logo ajudou o filho mais velho a se sentar ao lado de Joe e Dalilah, a pequenina estava tão arrasada que não falava absolutamente nada há dias. Jay tratou logo de colocar-se ao lado de Megan e deitar sua cabeça em seu colo, a ruiva começou um leve cafuné no filho, sabia como aquilo estava sendo difícil para ele.

Sirius olhou para todos desgostoso, Ashlee parecia que iria o chamar, mas fora impedida por Blake. O moreno pareceu agradecer o pai em silêncio e começou a se afastar dali, precisava tomar ar fresco por isso caminhou até os jardins do hospital, o dia era ensolarado e ele tinha absoluta certeza se Kevin não estivesse tão mal eles estariam juntos planejando o que aprontariam em Hogwarts, afinal só faltava dois dias para regressar a esta.

- Odeio minha vida. – Murmurou para si mesmo tirando um jogo de cartas das vestes e começando as embaralhar.  
- Sirius. – Uma voz feminina ressoou e logo uma bela loira sentou-se ao lado do moreno.  
- Vai embora O'Brian, eu não estou a fim de brigar. – Falou nervoso sem retirar os olhos das cartas.  
- Nem eu... Na verdade, eu vim ver como você estava.  
- Estou bem, agora pode ir embora.  
- Sirius! Para com isso! É visível que está sofrendo, você e Kevin são...  
- Esse é o seu jeito de puxar um papo? Pois se é você precisa melhorar muito sabe? – Rosnou mal humorado levatando-se bruscamente e sendo segurado pelo braço.  
- Desculpa. – A garota sussurrou o encarando séria. – Eu... Eu fui inconveniente e sei que... Que deve estar doendo muito.  
- Você não faz idéia... – Os olhos acinzentados marejaram-se. – Meu melhor amigo pode morrer a qualquer momento e os médicos não deram esperança nenhuma, você realmente não faz idéia.

Danielle levantou-se com tudo do banco e abraçou o moreno firmemente, Sirius parecia tão carente e tão assustado, o moreno a abraçou de volta e enterrou a face nos cabelos dourados, a loira lhe fazia um leve carinho na nuca a fim de passar aquele rapaz todo o conforto possível, Dani pode sentir ás lágrimas dele molharem seu ombro o que a fez o abraçar ainda mais forte.

- Eu estou aqui Sirius, você não está só... – Sussurrou a menina ternamente.

Sirius parecera relaxar com aquelas palavras, relaxar ao ponto de esquecer que o tempo estava passando enquanto ele estava ali abraçado com aquela garota que a dias ele havia brigado.

Lauren abrira hesitante a porta daquele quarto, era estranho pensar no fato de que Kevin Malfoy estava entre a vida e a morte num hospital, aquilo era surreal por demais. A morena caminhou até a beirada da cama do loiro, ele parecia tão sereno que nem sequer parecia àquela peste que lhe atormentava a vida há anos.

- Oi... – Ela sussurrou. – Bem, eu acho que você não esperava que eu viesse não é? Mas... Bem... Stacy está mal, ela não quer perder você sabe? Ouvi dizer que Caios, Jay e Sirius também estão muito tristes, eles sentem a sua falta... Eu não consigo entender o porque de sentirem afinal você é uma peste... – A morena dava um sorriso triste logo dirigindo a mão alva até os cabelos sedosos do garoto fazendo um carinho. – Não conte a ninguém que eu estou fazendo isso ok? Isso acabaria com minha reputação de estressada! Bem... Não é só a Stacy e os outros que sentem a sua falta eu... Hã... Eu também sinto.

A morena sentou-se na cama ao lado do loiro com os olhos começando a marejar, estava tão concentrada naquele momento que nem notara na mão do loiro se mexendo levemente. Kevin sentia algo estranho, alguém acariciava seus cabelos e se aquele lugar não fosse tão claro ele até tentaria abrir os olhos novamente.

- Sinto mesmo a sua falta... – Lauren continuava, dessa vez acariciando a bochecha do loiro. – Tudo bem que eu te odeio, mas... Bem... Eu gosto também de você sabe? E...

Kevin sentiu vontade de sorrir, aquela era Lauren Sanders declarando-se para ele? Segurou uma gargalhada, ela não deveria nem sonhar que ele estava escutando tudo, por isso continuaria do modo que estava.

- E bem, ano passado eu sai com o Johasson para te azucrinar mesmo, ás meninas dizem que você gosta de mim de verdade, mas você ás vezes é tão idiota que hurg! Me da nos nervos, e te ver entrando em colapso nervoso quando eu tenho encontros sempre é divertido... – Ela sorria levemente aproximando sua boca da orelha dele. – Volta Kevin, nós precisamos de você, volta por favor...

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu dos olhos da garota quando ela se afastara um pouco e ficara centímetros dos lábios delineados do loiro, a lágrima caíra na bochecha de Kevin e ele sorriu abrindo o par de olhos azuis. Lauren se assustou que antes que pudesse dar um salto para trás Kevin a puxou com força para si colando seus lábios aos dela.

A cornival se debateu e tentou se soltar com tudo em vão, Kevin a beijava com força e só a soltaria depois que ela o retribuísse o beijo decentemente, com muito custo a morena também percebeu tal falto o beijando com intensidade. Assim que o loiro a soltou e lhe deu o maior sorriso canalha ela lhe deferiu um belo tapa na face e se afastou bruscamente.

- SEU TRASGO! FILHO DA MÃE! FALSOOOOOOOOOOOO!! PORQUE NÃO MORREU? EU TE ODEIOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! COMO OUSA ME BEIJAR KEVIN MALFOY? AHH MAS SE VOCÊ NÃO MORREU ANTES VAI MORRER AGORA!!

Os berros de Lauren Sanders eram escutados por todo St.Mungus a porta do quarto de Kevin abrira-se bruscamente, Sirius, Jay, Caios, Stacy, Danielle e os outros adentraram embasbacados no lugar a ponto de ver Kevin gargalhando saltando da cama e correndo de uma furiosa Lauren que parecia a fim de mata-lo ou algo do tipo, o loiro correu para trás de Sirius escondendo-se.

- Six me protege dessa maluca!  
- Você... – Sirius alargava o sorriso.  
- EU VOU TE MATARRRRRRRR MALFOY!  
- Droga Six, você é um imprestável mesmo! – Kevin fazia bico saindo correndo do quarto com Lauren em seu encalço.

Todos ali presentes gargalharam, Kevin estava de volta e parecia melhor do que nunca, entretanto parecia que não ficaria muito bem por muito tempo afinal se Lauren o pegasse ele passaria muito mais do que três dias no St.Mungus, ele iria logo ser enterrado e isso porque eles não faziam idéia do que o loirinho havia aprontado.


	6. Lar, Doce Hogwarts

**N/A:** Que bom ver que ONM não foi abandonada pelos fãs do . net, fico feliz!! Continuarei postando enquanto comentarem ok? Ahahaha! Beijos imensos.

**Obs:** A Música inserida no capítulo é Transylvania do McFly.

* * *

**Lar, Doce Hogwarts**

O frio cortante daquela floresta localizada nas proximidades do Castelo Adhara parecia diminuir de segundo a segundo, conforme o Sol nascia no belo horizonte cálido. Uma garota de longos e sedosos cabelos negros estava parada no meio de todas aquelas árvores, ás bochechas levemente coradas, o suor escorrendo da testa e a respiração ofegante denunciavam o cansaço daquela menina de apenas dezesseis anos.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Anne Adhara deram um brilho verde intenso, muitos se arrepiariam se olhassem diretamente naqueles dois orbes misteriosos. Prendeu a respiração, olhou agilmente para os lados como se esperasse por algo, seus lábios delineados avermelhados contorceram-se em um meio sorriso e rapidamente ela abaixou-se escapando de um feitiço, levantou-se novamente e correu na direção contrária do feitiço que fora lançado, dera um belo salto triplo e nocauteou um homem encapuzado.

O Sol já havia nascido e seus raios calorosos tocavam a pele alva de Anne, a garota respirou fundo encarando o corpo inerte de seu oponente, todas as manhãs ela passava por aquilo, por aquele mesmo treino o que já estava a deixando com um tédio fora do comum, afinal, rotina era para Lufas-Lufas e não Sonserinos.

- Duas horas e dois minutos, é irmãzinha, assim não sobrará mais inferi para brincarmos... – Uma voz masculina e rouca ecoara e logo Nathan Adhara saltara de uma das árvores.

Anne rolou os olhos categoricamente, Nathan possuía um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos, tão suado e cansado quanto à irmã, a camiseta negra segurada na mão esquerda deixando o belo e delineado peitoral a mostra. O rapaz aproximou-se do inferi dando-lhe um leve chute como se estivesse de certo modo decepcionado com sua "marionete".

- Gaya deveria ceder inferis melhores... – Comentou rabugento.  
- Gaya deveria mudar a seqüência dos treinos, isso já está monótono. – Reclamou a garota sentando-se na grama.  
- De acordo... – Nathan sorrira caminhando e sentando-se ao lado da irmã. – E então? Preparada para mais um fabuloso ano em Hogwarts?  
- Humpf... Eu sempre estou preparada Nathan! – A morena torceu o nariz e levantou-se bruscamente.  
- É... Parece que sim... – Riu-se o rapaz tristemente deitando-se na grama e fitando o céu azul.  
- Vamos voltar ao castelo antes que Gaya reclame a nossa falta de pontualidade...  
- E quem liga para o que Gaya pensa? – Zombou.  
- Eu ligo! – Anne alterara a voz fazendo Nathan sentar-se imediatamente.  
- Eles querem fazer com você o que fazem com eles... – Nathan levantara-se nervoso apontando para o inferi. – Uma marionete sem vontade própria, sem alma, sem sonhos!  
- Não há sonhos para mim Nathan e eu agradeceria se você parasse com esse assunto!

O moreno abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes, eram raras ás vezes em que Anne demonstrava algum sentimento como naquele momento, o moreno baixou os olhos encarando os próprios pés, voltou a encarar a irmã deparando-se com um par de olhos marejados. Anne engoliu o choro como sempre fazia, virou ás costas e penetrou a floresta, em menos de 3 horas eles estariam embarcando no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Nathan limitou-se em ver a irmã desaparecer dentre a relva, sentando-se novamente no gramado e fitando o céu, tudo parecia desabar sobre Anne e ele sabia que ela daria tudo para não ter nascido.

A morena corria pela floresta, sua agilidade era incrível, ela era como um robô, perfeita, entretanto sem alma. Prendeu a respiração conforme acelerava a corrida, saltando um pequeno riacho e desviando de alguns galhos de árvore, correu como nunca até chegar frente a um belo jardim onde os elfos cuidavam das roseiras vermelhas. Arfou, enxugando o suor que lhe escorria pela face. Sentiu-se um pouco zonza, talvez fosse por conta do cansaço, levou à mão a têmpora acariciando-a e respirando pausadamente.

- A senhorita já voltou! – Uma voz fininha falava animada e a visão da pequena Adele se tornou nítida para a morena. – Adele fica feliz, fica sim!  
- Adele... – Anne mordia o lábio inferior. – Por que fica feliz?  
- Porque Adele gosta muito da senhorita Adhara! Gosta sim, Adele gosta! – A Elfa sorria de orelha a orelha o que fez a sobrancelha de Anne arquear levemente, elfos sempre seriam um enigma para a morena.  
- Onde está Gaya? – Mudou de assunto olhando para o outro lado.  
- No escritório com o Sr. Vega, Adele fica feliz em ser útil e passar informações a senhorita, fica sim...

Anne mais uma vez encarara a Elfa como se ela realmente possuísse algum tipo de problema mental, Adele apenas alargou – se é que era possível – o sorriso, fazendo a morena girar os calcanhares e seguir em direção ao castelo, olhou por cima dos ombros a fim de ver a reação da Elfa e deparou-se com uma saltitante e acenante Adele.

- Uma palavra para definir Elfos Domésticos: Estranhos. – Comentou com sigo mesma voltando a olhar para frente.

Aquele escritório com paredes de mogno era para lá de sombrio, ás cortinas felpudas cor de vinho davam um ar clássico e ao mesmo tempo rústico ao local. Sentado em um confortável sofá de couro de dragão, negro, estava um homem robusto e careca, seus olhos negros e suas feições endurecidas sempre assustaram ás pessoas, Apus Vega era um homem imponente apenas de se ver.

- Anne não me pareceu muito contente com nosso noivado, ou estou enganado Gaya? – Perguntou o homem com uma voz firme coçando levemente o queixo.

Gaya que estava em pé ao lado da lareira apenas acariciou a própria nuca e caminhou até o sofá sentando-se ao lado do homem que a encarava ameaçador a fim de obter uma resposta.

- Está enganado. – Afirmou a ruiva encarando os olhos do homem. – Anne é indiferente, foi treinada pelo pai e por mim para ser assim, se espera uma mulher que pule de felicidade por consumar um casamento com o senhor, então sugiro que procure outra mulher.  
- Sempre objetiva... – Apus sorrira maldoso. – Você sabe que escolhi Anne justamente por ela ser o que é Gaya...  
- E o senhor sabe o quão fico honrada por escolhê-la.

Apus sorrira malicioso para a mulher a sua frente, Gaya abrira a boca levemente parecendo que falaria algo, entretanto ás leves batidas na porta foram o suficiente para que a ruiva franzisse o cenho e pigarreasse.

- Entre. – Ordenou.

A porta abrira-se lentamente e a visão de Anne com os cabelos negros soltos, a pele suada, trajada com uma calça negra e uma camiseta negra com um moletom vinho amarrado na cintura fizera com que Apus levantasse imediatamente e tomasse a mão de sua noiva a beijando ternamente.

- Como vai Anne? – Perguntou com uma voz gentil.  
- Entediada. – A garota puxara a mão brutalmente e dirigira o olhar à mãe. – Duas horas e dois minutos a minha melhor marca.  
- Enquanto você não fizer uma hora, você não irá ter mudança em seu treinamento! – Gaya exaltava levantando bruscamente do sofá.  
- Eu não vou continuar um treinamento no qual eu já sou mestre... – A morena falava dentre os dentes.

Apus sorrira de canto, por um segundo ele imaginou ter visto uma leve sombra esverdeada nos olhos da garota, afastou-se lentamente da mesma.

- Você só mudará o treinamento quando eu mandar, seja você mestre ou não. – A ruiva dirigia um olhar frio à filha. – Se cortasse esse cabelo talvez tivesse mais agilidade e...

Anne não permitira a mãe terminar, atravessou o escritório dirigindo-se a uma das paredes onde uma adaga de ouro e cobre estava pregada, a garota arrancara a mesma de lá e puxara todo o seu cabelo, Apus e Gaya arregalaram os olhos não crendo no que a garota faria, mas ela o fez. Anne passou a adaga pelos fios negros que caíram ao chão, seu antes longo cabelo agora batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra à menina abandonou o escritório, Gaya olhava horrorizada os cabelos da filha ao chão, enquanto Apus sorria abertamente, era exatamente aquele tipo de mulher que ele queria ao seu lado, era aquele tipo de mulher que ele queria que o ajudasse a criar o Império dos Bruxos.

Se alguém visse Carter Trent naquela situação jamais creria que um dia ele fora um dos rapazes mais rebeldes que já habitara Hogwarts, apesar de sua face contorcida em desgosto ele ainda não havia perdido a calma, a explicação dele para isso? Bem... Antes de ter filhos ele tomou conta de Blake.

- CAIOS COLD TRENT SE VOCÊ NÃO ABRIR ESSA PORTA EU A BOTO A BAIXO E AINDA TE LEVO DE PIJAMA PARA HOGWARTS! – Urrou o homem.

Do outro lado da porta um belo garoto de cabelos loiros sedosos dormia apenas de boxer negra em sua confortável cama. Caios possuía a boca aberta e os olhos cerrados, o que demonstrava que sequer estava escutando a gritaria e o espancamento descontrolado de seu pai a sua porta.

Amy ao ver o marido quase colocando a porta do quarto do filho mais velho a baixo, caminhou lentamente até ele e lhe sorriu enigmática, Carter bufou indignado afastando-se da porta e olhando a esposa com plena curiosidade.

- Olhe e aprenda. – A loira falara misteriosa. – CAIOS COLD TRENT!

Caios que dormia abrira os olhos imediatamente rolando para o lado e levando uma baita queda da cama, o baque fora tão alto que Amy limitou-se em sorrir para Carter que parecia não crer naquilo, em segundos Caios abrira a porta do quarto com a cara amassada, cabelos bagunçados e um sorriso cafajeste nos lábios.

- Bom dia amada e estimada mamãe! – Caios sorria arteiro. – Hã... Oi pai? O que faz aqui?  
- Caios você tem exatamente cinco minutos para estar PRONTO! – Amy falara com autoridade o que fez o loiro consentir batendo continência e fechando a porta em seguida.

Carter ao ver a porta fechada direcionou um olhar incrédulo à esposa que apenas sorria satisfeita, Amy deu ás costas ao marido seguindo pelo corredor.

- Mas... Mas... Como isso é possível? – Balbucio o moreno correndo atrás da esposa que apenas gargalhava.  
- Simples meu caro marido, anos de castigos! – Gargalhou ainda mais a loira.

A sala daquela casa não poderia estar mais cheia, durante cinco anos eles cumpriam aquela tradição. Ás famílias Potter, Malfoy e Zabine se reuniam na mansão Trent para juntos irem à plataforma 9 ¾ onde deixariam seus filhos para mais um ano de aprendizado em Hogwarts.

Uma tradição inventada por Caios, Sirius, Jay e Kevin, afinal os símbolos sexys de Hogwarts deveriam chegar arrasando desde a plataforma, pois Hogwarts, Hogwarts era "deles".

- Mas que raios o Caios está fazendo? – Indagou um impaciente Jay desabado num dos confortáveis sofás da sala.  
- Não que eu me importe em perder o trem sabe? – Começara Sirius. – Mas ouvir discursos da Tonton definitivamente não é para mim!  
-_ TODO MUNDO 'TÁ FELIZ? 'TÁ FELIZ! TODO MUNDO QUER CANTAR? QUER CANTAR! TODO MUNDO PEDE BIS, TODO MUNDO PEDE BIS, QUANDO É HORA DE CANTAR! MAIS UM, MAIS UM! \õ/_  
- Sinceramente se eu não estivesse a fim de matar o Caios agora eu iria lançar um _crucciatus_ nele. – Resmungara Jay fuzilando o loirinho.

Kevin limitou-se em cruzar os braços e a fazer um bico, por que ele sempre era o alvo de feitiços, socos, berros e ponta pés? Aquilo era por demais injustiça, afinal ele era o ser loiro, sonserino, mais perfeito de todo o mundo! Talvez sua hipótese para aqueles atos grosseiros de Jay, Sirius e Caios fosse o fato de que o três tivessem inveja de sua estupenda pessoa.

- Ele estará pronto num segundo. – Uma voz feminina ressoava no local afastando Kevin de seus devaneios e fitando a bela silhueta de sua tia Amy ao lado de um mal humorado Carter.  
- Tia Amy, qual é o problema dele? – Ralhou Jay. – Ele sabe da tradição e todos os anos ele faz a mesma coisa: NOS ATRASA!  
- Ah cala essa boca Potter! Você parece uma esposa na TPM! – A voz de Caios ecoava irônica do topo da escadaria e logo ele começara a descer arrastando seu malão.  
- Oh, olhem como ele fica lindo descendo as escadas! – Sirius usava o seu melhor tom sarcástico arrancando risos de todos ali, fazendo Caios contorcer sua face numa expressão de desgosto.  
- Cala essa sua boca grande Lambe Lixo, ninguém pediu sua opinião! – Rosnou o loiro já ao lado de seu irmão Joe.  
- Alguém acordou de ovo virado hoje, uuhh que medo! – Alfinetara Kevin sentando-se no tapete branco felpudo da sala e puxando a pequena Apple para sentar-se em seu colo.  
- Ok, já basta! – Intervinha Amy antes que Caios saltasse no pescoço de um risonho Kevin.  
- Bem agora que estão todos os presentes acho que podemos fazer a chamada! – Suzan falava empolgada arrancando risos de Draco, Harry, Blake e Carter.  
- Chamada? – Jay franzia o cenho. – Qual é tia Su? Estão todos aqui não precisamos de chamada!  
- Eu protesto! – Megan se metia. – Da última vez que não fizemos à chamada, esquecemos Hunter, Andy e Ivvy em casa!  
- Mas eles se quer fizeram a diferença! – Começou Sirius rabugento. – Ninguém sentiu falta deles!  
- Concordo com o Six! – June sorria arteira. – Vocês só sentiram a falta deles depois que nós já havíamos despachado os malões!  
- É isso mesmo! – Max apoiava a menina com um imenso sorriso na face causando vários murmúrios entre os jovens o que fazia as risadas de Carter, Harry, Blake e Draco aumentarem consideravelmente.

Amy acariciava a têmpora, realmente quando se têm uma família grande deve-se acima de TUDO ter uma paciência fora do comum, algo que ela tinha certeza que Ashlee Zabine não tinha.

- CALEM A BOCA OU EU AZARO TODOS VOCÊS! – Urrara a monarca dos Zabine's fazendo um silêncio descomunal se alastrar pela sala, até mesmo os homens haviam se calado. – Por Merlim parecem um bando de mulheres que acabaram de sair do salão e tomaram chuva nas madeixas emperiquitadas! Suzan eles querendo ou não vai haver chamada, por isso dê a lista de presença a Amy e vamos logo começar com isso!  
- Sim, claro, claro! – A ruiva sorria amarela entregando rapidamente uma lista a Amy que apenas engolira uma gargalhada.  
- Vamos lá, vamos começar a chamada, começando pelos Potter. Jay Potter.  
- Aqui... – Jay falava num tom de tédio.  
- Max Potter.  
- Presente... – Max rolava os orbes demonstrando sua felicidade pela "chamada".  
- Andy Potter.  
- Aqui tia Amy! – A menininha ruiva acenava risonha ao lado da caçula dos Zabine's a pequena Ivvy.  
- Argh isso está lerdo demais mãe! – Caios derrubava o próprio malão aproximando-se da mãe e lhe arrancando a lista das mãos.  
- Caios! – Amy murmurara perigosamente.  
- Muito bem cambada, vamos lá! Sirius, Trevor, June e Ivvy Zabine.  
- PRESENTE! – Os quatro falavam gargalhando o que fez as mães aderirem uma expressão de mal grado.  
- Stacy, Kevin, Apple e Hunter!  
- TODOS AQUI! – Os Malfoy's entravam na "brincadeira"  
- E por último, eu, joe e dalie estamos aqui, fim da chamada tediosa e vamos para a plataforma! – O loiro empurrava a lista para Ashlee que o olhava ameaçadora.  
- Um conselho filho... – Carter puxava o loiro para si. – Corra o mais rápido possível pois você conseguiu irritar Ashlee Zabine e Amy Trent.

Caios sorriu de canto olhando signitivamente para os amigos, Jay fora o primeiro a apanhar uma das chaves de portal (uma meia velha) que repousava sobre a lareira e sorrir malicioso, Kevin e Sirius logo correram para agarrar a mesma seguidos de Caios que limitou-se em acenar para ás furiosas mães e para os divertidos pais. Em segundos o quarteto desaparecera de vista junto com o som de suas infinitas gargalhadas.

- Lembrem-me de puni-los no natal! – Ashlee sorria de canto sendo abraçada pela cintura por Blake.  
- Acho que você anda ficando muito punitiva Ash... – Sussurrou Blake ao pé do ouvido da mulher a fazendo corar levemente.  
- E o senhor precisa de bom senso! – A mulher sorria divertida afastando-se do marido e lhe dando uma piscadela. – Muito bem, todos apanhem seus malões! Não queremos perder o expresso!  
- Realmente não queremos... – Sussurrara June a Trevor. – Ver mamãe e papai sussurrando obscenidades entre si não é definitivamente uma coisa que eu quero apreciar.  
- Concordo plenamente maninha! – Trevor fazia uma leve careta arrancando risos de Ivvy.

O cheiro incomparável da fumaça que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts era inigualável, assim como a grande quantidade de pessoas que se localizavam na plataforma 9 ¾ , uma plataforma invisível para os trouxas e lotada de bruxos de todas ás idades. Entretanto, para chegar à bela locomotiva que levava os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, deveria-se passar por...

- A pilastra. – Murmurara Kevin enquanto olhava boquiaberto para uma imensa pilastra a sua frente.  
- Não sei como ainda não fizeram um filme para ela... – Comentou Sirius tão embasbacado quanto o loiro.  
- Quantas pessoas já passaram por ela? Quantas almas se perderam nessa imensidão tijolal... – Indagava Caios.  
- Tijolal? Qual é Trent? Você precisa me comunicar antes de inventar palavras novas! – Debochou Jay ajeitando a gaiola de sua coruja em cima do carrinho que levava o malao.  
- Jay sempre cortando o embalo... – Kevin emburrava.  
- Qual é a sua Jayjay? – Sirius fazia um ligeiro bico. – Não pode interromper sempre a idolatria à pilastra, ela vai ficar magoada com você!  
- É isso mesmo, qual é Jay? Vai que um dia ela se ofende e te mande para um universo paralelo! – Caios ironizava apoiando-se no seu carrinho. – Não que eu me incomode sabe? Mas ás pessoas iriam começar a ficar aterrorizadas com o fato de um aluno ter sido engolido pela nossa amada e estimada pilastra!  
- Eu deveria pedir desculpas eu suponho? – Jay usava seu maior tom sarcástico fazendo o trio consentir com a cabeça.

O moreno deu seu costumeiro sorriso de canto, aproximou-se de forma pomposa e fez uma exagerada reverência que lhe rendeu alguns curiosos olhares dos trouxas que passavam por ali perto e risos de seus amigos.

- Oh, formosa e maravilhosa Pilastra! Perdoe-me por ser mortal e não lhe reverenciar dignamente, mas isso não se tornará a repetir!  
- Essa foi boa, tocou até mesmo o fundo do meu pâncreas. – Kevin sorria maroto.  
- Ok, agora que eu já me redimir com nossa leal pilastra, chega de blá blá blá e vamos ao que interessa! – Jay ria divertido apanhando seu carrinho.  
- Hey! Não se esqueça da arma principal! – Alertou Caios.

O quarteto trocou olhares marotos e num gesto hábil tiraram quatro pares de óculos escuros e os colocaram na face, Jay foi o primeiro a correr e atravessar a pilastra seguido por Caios e Sirius.

- Sempre eu fico por último, sempre eu tenho que enfrentar o universo paralelo por último! Argh como eu odeio ser o mais novo! – Rosnou Kevin. – Como diz naquele filme mesmo? Ah é! GERONIMOOOOOO!!

O loirinho correra com tudo atravessando os tijolos vermelhos e logo reaparecendo do outro lado da plataforma cheia de bruxos. Kevin sorriu arteiro para os amigos que fizeram um aceno com a cabeça e giraram os calcanhares empurrando os carrinhos em direção ao expresso, quanto mais cedo se livrassem dos malões, mais cedo dariam o ar de suas presenças as alunas.

- Olha! São eles... – Uma quartanista de cabelos castanhos falara animada para uma amiga quando o quarteto passava.  
- Cada ano ficam mais bonitos, por Merlim! – A outra garota falava empolgada.  
- E aí meninas? A saúde está em cima hein? – Kevin acenava fazendo ás duas garotas derreterem. – Ah como eu amo ser um Malfoy!  
- Será que você pode esperar nos livramos dos malões para começar a paquerar? – Jay indagara divertido.  
- Sinto muito Jayjay, mas é involuntário sabe? Elas simplesmente derretem quando eu passo, deve ser o famoso poder da tatuagem...  
- Ou então o poder de ser um completo idiota... – Cantarolava Sirius recebendo um tapa na cabeça dado por Kevin, que foi revidado logo pelo moreno.  
- Será que as crianças podem esperar chegar em Hogwarts para brincarem de lutinhas? – Zombava Caios. – A mamãe Jay ficará magoada se os virem brigando!  
- Sim senhor papai Caios! – Os dois falavam em uníssono fazendo Jay mostrar a língua para Caios.  
- Olá senhores! – Uma vozinha falava empolgada.

O quarteto olhou para o lado curioso a fim de ver quem falava com ambos, sem obter resultados tornaram a andar.

- Senhores! Esperem! Por favor! – A vozinha falava novamente e o quarteto parara de súbito olhando para o chão.  
- AH! É você Joseph! – Jay falava divertido olhando o pequeno grifinório de 1,55, de cabelos loiros quase brancos e sardas espalhadas por todo o rosto de olhos incrivelmente negros.

Joseph era praticamente o capacho de Jay, o garoto possuía uma idolatria fora do comum pelo quarteto e desde que entrara em Hogwarts a cerca de três anos atrás ele dedicara sua vida a preparar o bem estar do quarteto, Joseph era o elfo doméstico sem ser elfo.

- Você chegou cedo esse ano Jojo! – Riu-se Caios.  
- Queria chegar mais cedo para ajudá-los com os malões! – O terceiranista falara empolgado.  
- Sem querer ofender Jojo... – Sirius se metia. – Mas eu acho que nós não precisamos de ajuda com isso sabe?  
- Mas eu posso ajudar! Iria poupar tempo para vocês e...  
- Ok ok ok! Se o grifinório quer servir de elfo e ser feliz eu fico contente em ajudar! – Kevin falava risonho empurrando seu carrinho para o menino. – Digamos que é minha boa ação do dia, ajudando um Grifinório Maluco a ser feliz!  
- Que ajuda hein?! – Gargalhava Caios também empurrando seu malão. – Parece que começamos o ano com o pé direito Keke, fazendo boas ações, tomara que o pessoal da sonserina não ache que estamos ficando bonzinhos demais!  
- Fala sério... – Sirius rolava os olhos.  
- Ok Jojo se você quer cuidar dos malões, que cuide, mas por Merlim não espalhe que é Grifinório! – Jay batia na própria testa e apontava para Caios e Kevin que estavam praticamente sem ar de tanto rir. – Sonserinos adoram se divertir a custa disso...

Joseph realmente parecera contente com o fato de ser útil, logo arrumou um modo de levar os quatro carrinhos juntos e desapareceu com ambos em meio à multidão. Kevin e Caios gargalhavam como nunca, enquanto Jay e Sirius pensavam seriamente na possibilidade de Joseph ser uma mistura de elfo doméstico com bruxo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem a série "Rindo dos Grifinórios" chegou ao seu fim! – Sirius falava nervoso. – Vamos logo procurar o resto da galera e procurar uma cabine!  
- É por isso que eu digo Keke, Grifinórios não tem um pingo de humor! – Caios parara de rir aderindo um imenso sorriso debochado nos lábios.  
- Graças a Merlim eu sou Sonserino! – Kevin passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros e dava uma piscadela a Jay que se limitou em lhe dirigir um soco no ombro. – Autch! Não precisa partir para a agressão Jayzito!  
- Vão à merda vocês Sonserinos e seu humor! – Jay rolava os olhos e logo sorria. – Olhem só quem está ali...

Sirius, Caios e Kevin logo viraram os pescoços na direção que o moreno falara, Kevin fora o primeiro a sorrir abertamente e começar a andar na direção do ponto visto sendo logo puxado pela camisa por Sirius que o olhava como se fosse doido de jogar pedra em Rabo Córneo Húngaro e esquecer de sair correndo.

- Eu sei que você não possui sanidade mental, mas cometer suicídio perante o público não é lá o ato mais inteligente que você já pensou em fazer sabe?  
- Ah, eu só ia dar um "oi"! Deixa de ser chato Six! – O loirinho cruzava os braços e fazia um bico idêntico ao de uma criança.  
- Sabe Keke, acho que estou começando a concordar com a Stacy o fato de você ser suicida... – Comentara Jay.  
- A garota da última vez em que vocês se encontraram quase arrancou suas tripas pela boca, você realmente não está sendo louco ao ponto de querer dar um "oi" para ela! – Caios falava estupefato.  
- Laurenzinha me ama, não vai me matar! – Kevin sorria abertamente soltando-se de Sirius. – Observem e aprendam!

O loirinho piscara maroto para os amigos, girara os calcanhares aproximando-se de um grupo de meninas que gargalhavam e se abraçavam. Sirius, Caios e Jay maneavam a cabeça negativamente, sabiam onde aquilo iria chegar.

- Três galeões que ela vai o ignorar. – Sirius sorria de canto retirando o dinheiro do bolso e o mostrando aos amigos.  
- Quatro galeões que ela bate nele depois de escutar o "Oi" – Caios sorria galante.  
- Cinco galeões que ele apanha antes de falar "Oi"! – Jay enfiava a mão no bolso e juntava o dinheiro.

O trio trocou sorrisos malvados e voltaram a encarar a cena em que Kevin se aproximava despreocupado do grupo. Assim que o loirinho se colocou atrás da morena o grupo de meninas perto da mesma trocou risinhos, Lauren aderiu uma expressão carrancuda que certamente faria mil e uma criancinhas chorarem.

- Oi Laurenzinha! – Kevin sussurrara ao pé do ouvido da morena.

Sirius, Jay e Caios sorriram abertamente esperando o ato da morena, um ato que não viera. Lauren lançou um olhar mortífero ao loirinho e logo saiu andando em passos duros em direção ao trem deixando Kevin com um imenso ponto de interrogação na cabeça, as outras meninas riram divertidas acenaram para o loiro e logo correram atrás da cornival.

- É por isso que eu amo apostas! Eu sempre venço! – Sirius tomava o dinheiro de Caios e Jay.  
- Como você sabia que ela iria ignorá-lo? – Jay indagara perplexo fitando um curioso Kevin caminhando em sua direção.  
- Simples, mulheres quando acham que os homens devem começar a dar o valor verdadeiro a elas, os ignoram! – Sirius falava simplesmente guardando o dinheiro.  
- Desde quando virou especialista em mulheres? – Riu-se Caios.  
- Desde que a Dandan começou a fazer essas coisas comigo... – Sirius coçava a cabeça. – Notei que são os estágios do amor.  
- Estágios do amor? – Kevin que acabara de se juntar ao grupo indagava curioso.  
- Primeiro: A rejeição. Segundo: O Espancamento. Terceiro: O Ignorar. Quarto: O Consolo. Quinto... Bem... Ainda não cheguei ao quinto, mas é essa linha de raciocínio...  
- Esses são os estágios do amor? – Caios gargalhava. – Não quero ver o do ódio então!

Sirius limitara-se em dar os ombros e gargalhar junto aos amigos, o que ele podia fazer se o amor era tão complicado? Afinal se fosse tão fácil não diriam que _"Vale tudo no amor e na Guerra"_, mas porque raios ele estava falando de amor se ele não amava ninguém? Bem... A mente de Sirius Zabine era um labirinto inexplorado e só de pensar em explorar-lo era por demais assustador.

- Aí estão vocês seus ingratos! – A voz de Megan Potter ressoara autoritária fazendo o quarteto parar de gargalhar imediatamente.  
- Pensamos que iriam partir sem nos despedirmos! – Suzan puxava Kevin para um abraço que o sufocava.  
- Mãe. Eu. Morte. Socorro. – Kevin falava dentre os beijos e abraços da ruiva.  
- Eu acho que Tia Su ainda o mata... – Sussurrara Caios a Sirius que concordara com a cabeça.  
- Onde estão os outros? – Indagara Jay.  
- Bem aqui! – Harry sorria maroto bagunçando os cabelos negros do filho.  
- Stacy acabou de embarcar com a loirinha... – Draco sorria de canto colocando-se ao lado da esposa. – E da morena também, aquela que tentou te matar filho.  
- Doces recordações não acham? – Rira-se Kevin após conseguir se soltar da mãe.  
- Nem acredito que é seu último ano... – Amy abraçava o filho que por sinal estava mais alto que ela.  
- Orgulhosa ou aliviada de não ter que receber mais berradores? – Caios beijava o topo da cabeça da loira.  
- Acho que sua mãe está aliviada! – Carter se metia dando algumas palmadinhas no ombro do filho.  
- Filho, por Merlim tente confundir a Tonks esse ano... – Blake pedia risonho. – Não gosto de ser interrompido quando estou com sua mãe a noite sabe?  
- Argh pai que nojo! – Sirius fazia uma expressão de repulsa arrancando mais gargalhadas.

O apito do trem fora o suficiente para os olhares carinhosos das mães aumentarem consideravelmente, o quarteto apenas sorriu e abraçou os familiares livrando-se logo daquele momento emotivo e adentrando rapidamente ao trem. Suzan fora a primeira a limpar os olhos com um lencinho.

- Nossos meninos estão crescendo tão depressa... – Comentou a ruiva.  
- Droga Su, você sempre chora nessas horas! – Blake rolava os olhos recebendo uma cotovelada da esposa. – Hey! O que foi Ash? Eu só falei a verdade.  
- Blake... – Draco lançava um olhar assassino ao amigo.  
- Sim Drakie?  
- Cala a boca!  
- Não acham que, hum... Aqui está vazio demais? – Amy comentava olhando para os lados quando o trem já começara a partir.  
- Engraçado eu também achei isso... – Carter olhava para os lados.  
- Onde estão... – Harry arregalava os olhos.  
- DALILAH!!  
- IVVY!!  
- APPLE!!  
- HUNTER!!  
- ANDY!!

Aquele extenso corredor do trem não poderia estar mais tumultuado, o corre, corre de alunos mais novos de um lado para o outro e ás pessoas que inutilmente tentavam encontrar uma cabine era o suficiente para fazer nascer um trânsito daqueles dentro dos vagões, Kevin já havia sentado-se no chão e roubado um doce de um primeiranista enquanto Sirius estava encostado na parede assoviando e Jay e Caios trocavam farpas sobre o quadribol naquele último ano.

- Droga o doce já acabou e esse povo não desaparece dos corredores... – Reclamara Kevin levantando-se com dificuldade e ficando nas pontas dos pés a fim de ver até onde o tumulto iria.  
- Simples, roube outro doce. – Sirius sorria de canto dando um tapa na cabeça do loirinho que rira em resposta.  
- Você anda tão carinhoso que me comove Six.  
- Kevin, finja que eu sou um oxigênio e você não pode me enxergar. – O moreno coçava a cabeça arrancando risos de Jay e Caios.  
- Você é mau Six, muito mau! – O loirinho mostrava a língua. – E eu não agüento ficar mais nos corredores...  
- E o que você vai fazer em relação a isso Keke? Deitar e chorar? – Debochava Jay.  
- Na verdade eu prefiro o velho e antigo modo Sonserino, afinal o lance de se fazer de vítimas foi praticamente inventado pelos Grifinórios! – Kevin respondia rápido recebendo palmas de Caios e caretas de Jay e Sirius.  
- É oficial Cacazitinho, você criou um monstro! – Sirius comentava desgostoso.  
- Fico extremamente grato! – Caios sorria de canto. – E então Kevin? Modo Sonserino?  
- Exatamente! – Kevin sorria abertamente, um típico sorriso eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes-na-boca-e-eles-são-brancos-e-brilhantes.

Caios, Jay e Sirius limitaram-se em dar alguns passos para trás, Kevin retirou de dentro da jaqueta jeans que trajava uma pequena caixinha prateada, o loirinho olhou por cima dos ombros para fitar os amigos que prendiam a gargalhada, aquilo sim seria cômico.

Kevin agachou-se abrindo levemente a tampa da caixinha, o loirinho já estava preste a abrir completamente a tampa quando um belo par de scarpins negros pararam a sua frente, parecia que um silêncio mortal havia se instalado nas dependências do trem, pois nem mesmo a respiração dos alunos se era escutada, o que queria dizer apenas uma coisa.

- Posso saber o que o senhor faz aí embaixo Sr.Malfoy? – Uma arrastada voz feminina se alastrou.

O loirinho engoliu em seco deixando sua pequena caixinha cair de suas mãos e com isso um imenso lagarto sair da pequenina caixa prateada, Kevin até tentara pegar o lagarto, mas este parecia realmente que não desejava voltar para aquele lugar, Kevin deitara no chão e segurara a calda do animal, mas logo uma mão fina e pálida agarrara o réptil o que fez os olhos azuis do sonserino voltarem-se para a dona da voz arrastada.

- Err... Meu bichinho fugiu. – Comentou amedrontado.

A visão de uma imponente mulher de vestes bruxas negras com tons amarelos, de rosto cavernoso, lábios carnudos cor de rosa, olhos esbugalhados castanhos amarelados e cabelos tão vermelhos quanto o sangue, fora o suficiente para Kevin sequer se conseguir levantar.

- Bichinho hã? – A mulher falara irônica olhando o animal em suas mãos. – Um bichinho enfeitiçado para aderir o tamanho de um cachorro quando se pronunciado as palavras corretas, creio eu.  
- Bem... Ele é quase um doberman! – Kevin sorria fracamente sendo levantado do chão por Sirius e Caios.  
- Os senhores não estavam pensando em soltar o "Doberman" para assustar os alunos no corredor não é mesmo, senhores, Malfoy, Zabine, Trent e Potter?  
- Quê? Hã? Não! Jamais! Quê isso! – O quarteto falava em uníssono bracejando o que fez a face cavernosa da mulher se contorcer ainda mais.  
- NÃO MINTAM PARA MIM! – Urrou revoltada apontando a varinha para os rapazes que ergueram a mão em rendição imediatamente.  
- Professora Middley, posso saber o porquê de toda essa confusão? – Uma voz calma ressoara pelo vagão.

Caios por um segundo pensou ter ficado surdo, afinal o silêncio sepulcral tomara conta do local novamente, o que era um fato inesperado se tratando da Profa.Middley uma das professoras mais cruéis de Hogwarts, era nessas horas que Caios agradecia a Merlim o fato de Samantha Wood ainda lecionar naquela escola e os protegerem de Middley.

- Profa.Wood... – Os olhos castanhos amarelados de Middley voltaram-se perigosamente ao rosto impassível de Samantha. – Defendendo como sempre os delinqüentes da escola.  
- Não vejo nenhum delinqüente em Hogwarts professora e creio que a diretora Tonks não se agradaria nem um pouco se soubesse dos termos que usa ao se dirigir aos alunos.  
- Eles iriam soltar esse... Esse animal! – Middley sacudia o pequeno lagarto frente aos olhos verdes de Samantha que a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- Cínara, por Merlim vai matar o pobre animal deste modo! – Os olhos verdes de Samantha rolavam categoricamente enquanto ela tomava delicadamente o lagarto das mãos da colega de trabalho. – Creio que eu posso cuidar desse mal entendido e você pode retomar aos seus afazeres...  
- Mas... – Cínara Middley arregalava os olhos inconformada.  
- Tonks me mandou dar um recado aos rapazes. – Cortou a mulher.

Cínara Middley franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar mortífero ao quarteto que estava acuado na parede, a mulher sacudiu ás grossas vestes negras com amarelo e saiu pelo corredor em passos duros, o que fez os quatro jovens puxarem todo o ar que podiam para os pulmões, até mesmo o ar ficava mais leve sem a presença desagradável da professora de poções.

- Creio que arrumar confusões com a Profa.Middley não seja considerado um bom inicio de ano... – Comentou Samantha entregando o pobre lagarto a Kevin que sorria maroto.  
- Zookie fica feliz por sua defesa para com ele Sansan! – O loirinho fazia uma exagerada reverência à mulher que sorrira de canto.  
- Quantas vezes devo frisar que devem me chamar de Profa.Wood? – Perguntou em tom de tédio.  
- Só Merlim sabe! – Jay falava divertido. – Bem, agora se nos dá licença Sansan, iremos procurar os nossos aposentos reais!  
- Não, vocês não vão. – Samantha cruzava os braços olhando desafiadora os rapazes.  
- Hã? Não me diga que seremos punidos antes mesmo de chegarmos à escola! – Sirius arregalava os olhos. – Qual é! A culpa é do Kevin, é sempre culpa dele, pode culpá-lo!  
- Depois dizem que os grifinórios são leais... – Kevin muxoxava fazendo Caios sorrir de canto.  
- Qual é Sansan, não fizemos nada! Não precisa nos punir... – Caios passava as mãos impacientes pelo cabelo loiro que voltava automaticamente para o mesmo lugar.  
- Alguém por acaso falou em punição? – Samantha falava revoltada. – Por Morgana! Por que todas ás vezes que são chamados na diretoria ou pelos professores, acham que serão punidos por algo?  
- Porque 99,9 das vezes nós somos punidos, e os outros 0,1 escutamos um discurso de mais de uma hora sobre o comportamento descente de um aluno em Hogwarts! – Sirius falava divertido retirando um jogo de cartas do bolso da calça e começando a embaralhá-lo.  
- Pensando desse ângulo... – Samantha levava a mão ao queixo pensativa. – Mas que seja! Tonks quer um favor de vocês.  
- Tonton deseja favores? – Jay sorria abertamente.  
- Podemos negociar sabe? – Caios sorria de canto e cruzava os braços.  
- Adoro negócios! – Kevin guardava o lagarto com dificuldade dentro da caixinha e sorria para os amigos. – Principalmente quando negócios envolvem nosso bem estar.  
- Se vocês cooperarem com a diretora, ás duas primeiras semanas de aula vocês não levaram detenções e suas casas não terão os pontos tirados por causa de vocês.  
- Uau! Tonton está bem necessitada não acha? – Debochou Sirius. – Duas semanas é mesmo a melhor marca dela!  
- Estão de acordo? – Indagou Samantha.  
- Primeiro diz o que devemos fazer... – Caios espreitava os olhos.  
- Sonserinos, sempre tão desconfiados... – A professora de História da Magia sorriu levemente e logo abriu uma das portas do corredor que levava a uma imensa cabine. – Entrem e conversaremos.

Kevin fora o primeiro a adentrar a cabine o que fez Sirius, Jay e Caios sentirem uma imensa vontade de espancar o loiro, será que Kevin não conhecia nada sobre "fazer hora" ou "aumentar a negociação"? Samantha olhou signitivamente aos três que logo adentraram seguindo o loirinho, não se esquecendo de cada um dar um belo tapa na cabeça do sonserino que não entendera o porquê de estar apanhando.

- Queiram se sentar... – A mulher indicava a mesinha com vários doces, uma mesa que logo começou a ser devorada por Kevin.  
- Pelas barbas de Merlim eu vou te espancar até a morte Keke! – Rosnou Caios tomando um imenso donnut's de chocolate das mãos do loirinho.  
- Mas eu estou com fome... – Os olhinhos azuis deram um brilho de choro.  
- Agora conte uma novidade! – Riu-se Sirius. – Deixa de ser inconveniente se é que é possível uma vez nessa sua vida sem nossão!  
- Vocês realmente sabem como magoar uma pessoa... – E lá estava novamente o bico de criança.  
- O que Tonton quer de nós? – Jay mudava de assunto antes que Caios e Sirius voassem no pescoço de um distraído Kevin.  
- A banda que Tonks contratou para tocar na abertura deste ano e em todos os eventos que teremos ao longo do ano letivo, desmarcou de ultima hora.  
- E o que nós temos haver com isso? – Indagava Sirius voltando a embaralhar ás cartas.  
- Vocês tocaram no show de talentos do ano passado... – Samantha comentava.  
- E ganhamos! – Completava Kevin recebendo desta vez não só o olhar assassino de seus amigos, como também o olhar de Samantha. – Iiih, eu hein? O que é que foi? Comentar não ofende!  
- Tocamos para colocar o Winter no lugar dele... – Jay sorria de canto. – Ele disse que sextanistas não sabiam fazer música e bem, Sirius apostou como sempre que não só sextanistas faziam músicas muito bem, como os quintanistas faziam, e que ganharíamos da banda dele.  
- E lembre-se Sansan, eu sou ótimo em apostas, eu sempre as ganho! – Sirius sorria malicioso.  
- Não importa se são amadores ou não! – Bufara a professora. – Se vocês tiverem músicas novas e puderem fazer a gentileza de tocar, Hogwarts agradece!  
- Bem... – Caios sorria arteiro. – Suponhamos que aceitamos, poderia incrementar em nossa negociação vassouras novas para nossos times?  
- Vassouras novas? – Samantha surpreendia-se.  
- Digamos que esse ano eu e o Jayzito aqui queremos ver quem é o melhor capitão. – Caios dava seu melhor sorriso arrogante o que fez Samantha arquear ambas as sobrancelhas, era incrível como com aquele gesto o primogênito dos Trent's ficava idêntico ao pai.  
- Feito. – A professora sorria divertida. – Uma carruagem virá apenas para apanhar os quatro, podem desfrutar do lanche e da cabine, é um presente de Tonks para vocês...  
- Ae ae ae vamos comer até ter dor de barriga! – Comemorava Kevin enfiando dois imensos pedaços de bolo na boca.

Samantha limitou-se em rir ao comentário do loirinho, levantou-se da mesa e bagunçou os cabelos do mesmo, Kevin sabia ser muito parecido com o avô. Num leve aceno de cabeça a professora abandonou a cabine deixando quatro relaxados jovens comendo e se enfartando numa das mais luxuosas cabines do Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Eu acho que vou vomitar... – Comentara um Kevin nauseado.  
- Nós avisamos para você parar no décimo pedaço de torta de maça... – Caios sorria levemente espreguiçando-se e levantando-se do assento.  
- Aonde vai? – Perguntou um tedioso Jay.  
- Andar, você sabe como sou inquieto...  
- Eu vou com você... – Sirius guardava o bolo de cartas na calça e levantava-se junto ao loiro. – Ver o Kevin assim faz com que meus instintos assassinos fiquem aguçados.  
- Bom saber o quanto você me ama Six! – Kevin sorria forçado logo levando a mão a boca como se aquilo pudesse impedir um possível vômito.  
- Quer vir? – Caios perguntava a Jay que maneava a cabeça negativamente.  
- Vou ficar com a anta loira, vai que ele piora...  
- E a bondade e cumplicidade grifinória prevalece... – Rira Caios. – Bem, faça como desejar! Até daqui a pouco...  
- Até! – Jay rira-se acenando a cabeça para os dois amigos.

Sirius andava olhando de cabine em cabine, ato que na opinião de Caios era por demais irritante, além do mais o Grifinório parecia tão desesperado em achar alguém que quase derrubou completamente o carrinho de doces.

- Dandan não está aqui Sirius, pare de parecer um idiota apaixonado desesperado.  
- Hey! Quem disse que eu sou apaixonado e desesperado?  
- Não sou eu quem está procurando uma certa loira, sou? – Caios parara subitamente de andar e arqueara uma sobrancelha encarando os olhos azuis acinzentados do amigo.  
- E quem disse que EU estou procurando alguma loira? – Sirius cruzava os braços indignado.  
- Ela está no último vagão. – Caios sorria vitorioso.

O moreno arregalou os olhos e em dois segundos já havia desaparecido da vista do loiro sonserino, Caios gargalhou realmente Sirius e Kevin eram como duas crianças. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e girou os calcanhares, já havia esticado ás pernas e não estava muito a fim de deixar o pobre Jay na companhia nauseada de Kevin. Virou o corpo inteiro sentindo algo bater contra si, puxou o braço da pessoa antes que essa fosse ao chão arregalando os olhos levemente ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Anne... – Sussurrou logo pigarreando. – Errmm... Desculpe-me Adhara!

A bela morena ergueu os olhos fitando a face rubra do loiro, Caios segurava firmemente seu pulso e a encarava tão envergonhado que Anne tinha quase certeza que a cabeça do loiro em breve explodiria.

- Tudo bem Trent. – Falou cordialmente encarando o próprio pulso segurado.  
- Ah... – Caios sorria de canto soltando o pulso da garota. – E então? Como foram ás férias?  
- Normais. – A morena contorcia o lábio num meio sorriso, era engraçado ver um dos maiores garanhões da escola sem jeito.  
- Bom... – Caios coçava a cabeça. – Eu acho, quero dizer, se foram normais não foram ruins e...  
- Trent.  
- Sim?  
- Você está falando rápido. – Anne franzia o cenho levemente.  
- É, eu sei, péssima mania!  
- CAIOS! – Uma voz chamava o loiro no final do corredor fazendo o loiro dar um baita pulo de susto.

Anne mais uma vez contorcera os lábios num meio sorriso, Caios apoiara na parede e respirara fundo e logo a imagem de um moreno um pouco mais baixo que ele se tornou nítida, Jay Potter e Caios Trent eram a maior prova que poderia existir amizade entre Grifinórios e Sonserinos.

- Jay... – Caios sorria amarelo.  
- Hã... Eu não sabia que estava acompanhado... – O moreno olhava corado para a sonserina.  
- Apenas nos esbarramos... – Caios engolia em seco como se não pudesse permitir que o amigo visse seu desconcerto para com a morena.  
- Ah sim... – Jay endireitava-se. – Olá Adhara.  
- Olá Potter. – Anne falava calmamente. – Bem, com a licença de vocês eu vou me retirar...

A morena passou por ambos os rapazes tranquilamente o que os fez virar rapidamente o pescoço para vê-la desaparecer no corredor. Caios prendeu a respiração, o que Jay diria se soubesse que o maior galinha de Hogwarts há alguns anos estava de quatro por uma sonserina? Engoliu em seco e olhou de canto para o amigo dando-lhe um soco no ombro.

- Pare de babar Potter! – Riu-se o loiro não muito seguro.  
- Quem disse que eu estava babando? – Defendeu-se o moreno sorrindo cafajeste. – Além do mais você é quem estava dando em cima dela não era?  
- EU? Ficou doido Jay! – Caios arregalava os olhos. – Não, não... Adhara é...  
- Não é mulher para trastes que nem você! – Concluía o Grifinório maroto.  
- Você realmente é cruel Jayjay! – Caios emburrava, mas logo dava um soco nas costas do amigo e saia correndo pelo corredor.

Jay gargalhou fitando o melhor amigo desaparecer, aquilo era estranho, Anne conseguia sempre prender sua atenção, ele, Jay Potter, o rei das conquistas. Sorriu descrente, Caios, Sirius e Kevin zombariam por demais com ele se soubessem de seus pensamentos.

Sirius corria alegremente pelos corredores, sabia que quando voltasse teria de aturar ser fonte de brincadeirinhas inacabáveis de Caios, Jay e Kevin, mas naquele momento aquilo não importava. Havia chegado ao último vagão, sorriu maroto endireitando os cabelos negros, espiou cabine por cabine a fim de achar uma certa loira, só faltava uma única cabine, a última...

- Six! – Uma voz melosa ecoara atrás do moreno que parara de súbito virando-se rapidamente e encarando uma bela ruiva cornival de olhos castanhos.  
- Olá Roxe! – Ele sorria de canto dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da sextanista.  
- Como foi ás férias? – Ela sorria o abraçando e o encarando nos olhos.  
- Boas, boas... – O moreno sorria malicioso. – Mas eu amo ás aulas sabe?  
- Aposto que possui bons motivos... – A ruiva beijava o pescoço do Grifinório que limitava-se em sorrir malicioso, com toda a certeza ele em breve quebraria o recorde de Caios, de ficar com uma menina antes mesmo de pisar em Hogwarts.  
- Excelentes motivos... – O moreno sorria galante.  
- Fico feliz então...

Fora questões de segundos até Roxenne Delong colar seus lábios avermelhados aos do moreno, Sirius apenas a empurrou contra uma das paredes do corredor colando seu corpo ao da ruiva e a beijando com fervor, separou-se com dificuldade e com um sorriso canalha brincando em seus lábios.

- Eu também fico extremamente...

O moreno não terminara a frase, olhou para o lado e encarou um par de olhos castanhos magoados, Danielle O'Brian estava ali. A loira sacudiu a vasta cabeleira loira e empinou o delicado narizinho passando com passos duros pelo casal. Sirius abriu e fechou a boca inúmeras vezes, era só aparecer um rabo de saia que ele se esquecia de sua missão.

- Err... Roxe, nos vemos depois ok? – Sorriu sem graça afastando-se rapidamente da ruiva nem sequer dando tempo dela responder.

Os cabelos longos loiros balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto uma Grifinória atravessava os corredores feito uma bala, atrás de si um desesperado Grifinório corria quase atropelando algumas das pessoas que transitavam por ali. Com certa dificuldade o moreno conseguiu alcançar a loira puxando sem nenhuma delicadeza sequer o pulso da garota.

- Como você ousa passar por mim e não falar Dandan?  
- É O'Brian. – Cortou a loira nervosa soltando-se da mão do rapaz.  
- Hey... O que foi?  
- Nada, estou apenas apressada, por que não volta à cessão de agarramento?  
- Bem, porque eu queria falar com você...  
- Novidade Sirius eu não quero falar com você!  
- E por que não?  
- Não estou a fim!  
- Deve haver algum motivo... – O moreno franzia a testa puxando mais uma vez a loira.  
- Você é um idiota, quer motivo melhor que esse? – Respondia à loira.  
- Bem... Quero!  
- Pois vai ficar querendo! – Rosnou a garota soltando-se brutalmente do grifinório e desequilibrando para trás.

Um baque seria pouco se Danielle tivesse caído, mas algo ou melhor alguém amparara a suposta queda da Grifinória que já possuía até mesmo os olhos fechados esperando o contato brutal com o chão, um contato que não veio.

- O'Brian. – Uma voz rouca ecoara no ouvido da loira.

Os olhos castanhos abriram-se lentamente, Sirius estava parado a sua frente carrancudo e com uma cara de poucos amigos, ousou erguer os olhos fitando um par de olhos negros lhe fitando intensamente, ela estava colada ao corpo de um dos sonserinos mais misteriosos de Hogwarts, afastou-se rapidamente mais uma vez desequilibrando-se e sendo mais uma vez amparada pelo sonserino que possuía um leve sorriso nos lábios finos.

- Você é desastrada O'Brian. – A voz de Nathan soara ainda mais rouca.

Danielle por um segundo jurou que Sirius estava voando em cima de Nathan e o espancando, bem... Ele não fez isso, mas estava escrito na testa do grifinório que essa era a sua maior vontade.

- É... Bem, desculpe Adhara. – A loira sorria fracamente.  
- Tome mais cuidado... – O moreno afastava-se gentilmente da loira, caminhando para longe.

A loira girou o pescoço um pouco mais para o lado, além de ter um corpo escultural, Nathan tinha uma senhora bunda e umas costas daquelas, parecia que a visão de um Sirius Estressado Zabine havia desaparecido ao fitar aquela bela visão que se era de Nathan Adhara, sem tirar do belo cheiro cítrico que se emanava de seu corpo.

- Já terminou de admirar a paisagem? – A voz de Sirius soara perigosa.  
- Hum? Quê? – A loira voltava a terra encarando os olhos azuis que na opinião da mesma estavam ficando vermelhos.  
- Você consegue ser pior do que eu pensava quando que O'Brian. – O rapaz falara dentre os dentes se afastando em passos rápidos da loira que o olhava sem entender, afinal não era Sirius quem estava agarrando a cabeça de fogo a segundos atrás?

Fitou o moreno desaparecer nos corredores, Sirius Zabine era realmente um mistério para ela, além de ser um mistério era um grande cafajeste.

O trem havia parado a alguns minutos, após a série "Eu adoro vomitar" estrelada por Kevin Malfoy, e a série "Quem Nathan Adhara pensa que é para dar em cima da Dandan" estrelada por Sirius, os marotos haviam conseguido abandonar o expresso. De longe eles puderam ver Hagrid encaminhando os primeiranistas e os outros alunos seguindo seu próprio rumo, era engraçado de se ver como Hogwarts conseguia ser prática.

- Senhores... – Samantha surgia com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.  
- Sansan! – O quarteto falava em uníssono.  
- Vocês vêm comigo... – Ela apontava para uma carruagem dourada.

O quarteto arregalou categoricamente os olhos e engoliu em seco, Samantha os encarou com o cenho franzido, afinal ver uma cara de espanto daquelas neles era por demais motivo de plena curiosidade.

- Err... Que pocotós feios! – Exclamara Kevin aproximando-se vacilante dos dois Trestálios que puxavam a carruagem.

Os grandes cavalos de couro negro colados ao esqueleto fazendo cada osso visível com a cabeça semelhante à de dragões e olhos brancos sem pupilas, possuindo grandes asas de morcego fora o bastante para que Sirius contorcesse sua feição em uma careta.

- Então... Agora vemos essas coisas feias? – Indagou.  
- Vocês presenciaram mortes nas férias, é natural... – Samantha falava amigável acariciando um dos animais.  
- Cara isso está denegrindo a minha visão, ê coisinhas feias! – Resmungou Caios passando o quanto mais longe possível dos cavalos alados.  
- Concordo plenamente com o Cacazitinho, ê visão do inferno! – Jay saltava para dentro da carruagem.  
- Eu achei bem legal... – Kevin alargava o sorriso acariciando um dos Trestálios que quase lhe mordera a mão. – Aucth! Alazão mau! Não vou te dar uma cenoura!  
- Sr. Malfoy depois o senhor brinca com os Trestálios, vamos se não nos atrasamos!  
- Sim senhora Sansan! – Kevin batia continência adentrando a carruagem.  
- E lá vamos nós... – Sirius sorria maroto quando a carruagem começara a voar. – Uau! Você quer mesmo que cheguemos rápido hein?  
- Quanto mais rápido melhor... – Samantha sorria levemente.  
- E lá está ela... – Jay falava empolgado apontando para o castelo aonde várias carruagens chegavam por terra.  
- Lar, doce Hogwarts... – Sussurrara Caios com uma expressão visível de felicidade na face.

O salão principal já estava cheio e os murmurinhos não cessavam das mesas de todas as casas, inclusive também da mesa dos professores. Tonks que havia acabado de selecionar o último aluno, que fora mandado para a Lufa-Lufa entregava o Chapéu Seletor com o máximo de cuidado a Samantha que o fazia desaparecer num leve aceno de varinha.

- Muito bem alunos... – Tonks falava animada. – Antes de continuarmos eu tenho alguns aviso e recomendações aos alunos do primeiro ano e é claro aos outros alunos que gostam de arrumar confusões pela escola...

Caios, Jay, Sirius e Kevin que estavam numa pequena sala que ligava ao salão principal gargalharam ao escutar a última frase de Tonks, sabiam que era definitivamente para eles aqueles avisos.

- É proibida a visita a Floresta Proibida que fica nas dependências da escola, o toque de recolher é ás dez horas da noite e qualquer aluno que for pego vagando pela escola após esse horário será devidamente punido. – Tonks pigarreava. – Agora após esses dois importantes avisos, um quarteto de alunos irá abrir o nosso jantar com um show para nosso divertimento! Com vocês, Caios Trent, James Potter, Sirius Zabine e Kevin Malfoy!!

Os gritinhos entusiasmados das meninas não podiam ser maior quando os aparelhos de som surgiram frente a todos, Jay foi o primeiro a adentrar e montar na bateria com o seu maior sorriso, Sirius fora o segundo a adentrar com uma bela guitarra negra, logo viera Caios sentando ao órgão e por último Kevin com seu maior sorriso maroto com um baixo verde.

- E aí galera? – Sirius falava animado. – Vamos tocar apenas uma singela música, Tonton essa é de nosso coração para o seu coração!

Tonks e todos os alunos gargalharam, aqueles quatro realmente não tinham jeito.

_**(Sirius:)**_

_Anne Boleyn she kept a tin _  
**Ana Bolena guardava uma caixa de metal **  
_Which all her hopes and dreams were in _  
**Em que estavam todas suas esperanças e sonhos **  
_She plans to run away with him forever _  
**Ela planeja fugir com ele para sempre **  
_(never to be seen again) _  
**(para nunca serem vistos novamente) **  
_Leaves a note and starts to choke _  
**Deixou um bilhete e começou a sufocar **  
_Can feel the lump that's in her throat _  
**Pode sentir o nó que está em sua garganta **  
_It's raining and she leaves her coat in silence _  
**Está chovendo e ela deixa seu casaco de lado **

Um som de órgão começara a soar, Caios tocava com uma expressão séria na face, Sirius sorriu tomando o microfone e começando a cantar com uma suave voz, o que rendeu mais e mais gritinhos da população feminina. Danielle da mesa da Grifinória sorriu de canto, era inegável o talento daqueles três quando eles se juntavam.

Sirius olhou diretamente para a mesa da Grifinória dando o seu maior sorriso galante para a loira que fingiu não perceber, Danielle O'Brian era difícil por demais na opinião do maroto.

_**(Caios/Jay:)**_

_We're sorry but we disagree _  
**Desculpe-nos, mas nós discordamos **  
_The boy is vermin can't you see _  
**O garoto está correndo você não pode ver? **  
_We'll drown your sins in misery _  
**Nós iremos afogar seus pecados no tormento **  
_And rip him out of history _  
**E arrancá-lo da história **

Jay e Caios uniram-se em vozes firmes e grossas, ambos com sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios, todos os alunos já estavam de pé risonhos, era esse o tipo de impacto que os marotos causavam. Os dois amigos trocaram olhares cúmplices, aquele era o último ano de ambos e tinha tudo para ser inesquecível.

_**(Kevin:)**_

_People marching to the drums_  
**Pessoas marcando ao som da bateria **  
_Everybody's having fun _  
**Todos se divertindo **  
_to the sound of love _  
**ao som do amor **  
_Ugly is the world we're on _  
**Feio é o mundo em que estamos **  
_If I'm right then prove me wrong _  
**Se estou certo, prove que estou errado **  
_I'm stunned to find a place I belong _  
**Estou atordoado para encontrar um lugar ao qual eu pertença **

Kevin tomara o microfone e com sua voz divertida e inocente cantara o refrão, todos os alunos começaram a aplaudir e a gritar, aquela música era cantada da alma do loirinho e isso era visível para todos. Kevin sorrira abertamente encarando uma bela cornival risonha, Lauren limitou-se em empinar o nariz e jogar os cabelos por cima dos ombros, o que fez Kevin sorrir mais ainda, de certo modo aquela música também era para ela, não que ele gostasse dela! Isso jamais, gostar não estava em seu dicionário. Ele apenas... Tinha uma simpatia e amava azucrinar a vida de Lauren Sanders.

_**(Sirius/Caios:)**_

_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser**  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell, when will this stop?? _  
**Eu não poderia contar, quando isso vai parar? **

Sirius e Caios cantavam juntos, ambos trocavam olhares divertidos, os alunos estavam se comportando exatamente do modo que eles previram, divertindo-se com a situação. Na mesa da Sonserina, apenas uma pessoa permanecia sentada, Anne estava lá olhando atentamente para o palco, não entendia como Caios Trent conseguia se sentir tão bem frente a uma multidão e não conseguir falar palavras simples com ela, ás pessoas sempre seriam um mistério para Anne Adhara.

_**(Jay:)**_

_Racing, pacing in the dark_  
**Correndo, andando no escuro**  
_She's searching for a lonely heart_  
**Ela está procurando por um coração solitário**  
_She finds him but his heart has stopped_  
**Ela o encontra mas o coração dele parou**  
_She breaks down_  
**Ela desaba**

Jay cantava com uma voz firme fitando de longe Anne, por Merlim como ela podia ser bela daquele modo e ao mesmo tempo lhe causar tanto medo? Sua voz continuara firme e grossa, pois ele tinha uma aparência a zelar, ele era um maroto.

_**(Jay/Caios:)**_

_We're sorry but Your Majesty_  
**Desculpe-nos mas Sua Majestade**  
_Refusing orders from the Queen_  
**Recusando ordens da Rainha**  
_Results in a monstrosity_  
**Resulta em uma monstruosidade**  
_Remembers a voice and hears him sing_  
**Lembre uma voz e ouça ele escutar**

Caios sorrira para Jay cantando com o melhor amigo mais uma vez, notou o olhar do amigo a direção à mesa da Sonserina, notando para quem Jay olhava. Anne parecia ignorar o fato, pois continuava com a mesma pose indiferente, o loiro por um segundo quase destraiu, por pouco não errou a música. Jay não poderia estar interessado em Anne, poderia?

_**(Kevin:)**_

_People marching to the drums_  
**Pessoas marcando ao som da bateria **  
_Everybody's having fun _  
**Todos se divertindo **  
_to the sound of love _  
**ao som do amor **  
_Ugly is the world we're on _  
**Feio é o mundo em que estamos **  
_If I'm right then prove me wrong _  
**Se estou certo, prove que estou errado **  
_I'm stunned to find a place I belong _  
**Estou atordoado para encontrar um lugar ao qual eu pertença **

Kevin mais uma vez tomava o microfone, seu sorriso só aumentava a cada letra cantada, mandou um beijinho para Lauren que limitou-se em fingir que aquilo não era para ela, mas o loiro ainda sim continuava a encarando divertido. Aquele sim poderia ser considerado um bom esporte, azucrinar a vida de Lauren Sanders.

_**(Sirius/Caios:)**_

_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser**  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell, when will this stop?? _  
**Eu não poderia contar, quando isso vai parar? **

Caios e Sirius mais uma vez tomaram ás vozes, aquela música eles quatro haviam feito há tanto tempo, foi quando Caios começara a sentir algo por Anne Adhara, na verdade a idéia de uma música surgira de Kevin que tinha um rítimo próprio na cabeça. Era estranho pensar que ele não estaria em Hogwarts no ano seguinte e deixaria Sirius e Kevin, aquilo era estranho por demais.

Logo Sirius fez um belo solo de guitarra o que arrancou mais aplausos – se é que era possível – dos alunos.

_**(Kevin:)**_

_People marching to the drums_  
**Pessoas marcando ao som da bateria **  
_Everybody's having fun _  
**Todos se divertindo **  
_to the sound of love _  
**ao som do amor **  
_Ugly is the world we're on _  
**Feio é o mundo em que estamos **  
_If I'm right then prove me wrong _  
**Se estou certo, prove que estou errado **  
_I'm stunned to find a place I belong _  
**Estou atordoado para encontrar um lugar ao qual eu pertença **

Kevin fizera um coração com as mãos e apontara para Lauren e voltara a cantar, todos os rostos viraram-se para a cornival que estava num estado escarlete, o que fez Stacy gargalhar alto, ela sabia o quanto o irmão amava tirar a pobre Sanders do sério. A morena fez um gesto obsceno com o dedo para o loiro que sorrira cafajeste, sabia que após esse "coração" toda a população feminina de Hogwarts comentaria que eles estavam tendo um caso.

_**(Sirius/Caios:)**_

_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser **  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser **  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser **

Sirius sorria abertamente, viu de longe Roxe lhe acenar, girou os olhos, ficar com as garotas não era mais tão divertido como antigamente, principalmente agora que os gaviões de Hogwarts estavam de olho em SUA O'Brian! Espere aí! Desde quando O'Brian virou sua? Arqueou surpreso, ambas as sobrancelhas não crendo nos próprios pensamentos. Ele só poderia estar ficando doido.

_**(Kevin/Sirius/Caios)**_

_(people marching to the drums) _  
**(pessoas marchando ao som da bateria) **  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser**  
_(people marching to the drums) _  
**(pessoas marchando ao som da bateria) **  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser**  
_(people marching to the drums...) _  
**(pessoas marchando ao som da bateria) **  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't tell_  
**Eu não poderia contar**  
_When hell freezes over? _  
**Quando o inferno congelar? **  
_That's when I'll tell_  
**Será quando eu disser**  
_(people marching to the drums) _  
**(pessoas marchando ao som da bateria) **  
_Who is your lover? _  
**Quem é seu amante? **  
_I couldn't teeeeeeeeeeeeeell... (teeeeeeell...) _  
**Eu não poderia contaaaaarrr... (contaaarr...) **  
_When will this stop? _  
**Quando isso vai parar? **

Kevin, Caios e Sirius se uniam no final cantando a plenos pulmões, a esse ponto já haviam alunos nas mesas e em tudo que é lugar, até mesmo Tonks havia se juntado a Hagrid em uma dança engraçada.

Anne só havia reparado que seus dedos estavam batendo na mesa conforme a música assim que o quarteto cessou, franziu o cenho não crendo naquilo, estava começando a se surpreender consigo mesma.  
- OK GALERINHA VAMOS COMER QUE EU 'TÔ CHEIO DE FOME! - Kevin gritara empolgando correndo em direção a mesa da Sonserina, sendo é claro cumprimentado por várias pessoas.  
- Ele realmente sabe me matar de vergonha... – Jay comentava divertido.  
- Ele sabe ser um imbecil isso sim! – Sirius sorria levemente. – HEY ESPERE AÍ SEU SONSERINO TAPADO NÃO VAI COMER TODA A COMIDA SOZINHO!  
- Essas crianças estão crescendo tanto... – Ironizava Caios abraçando Jay por cima dos ombros. – Vamos logo comer antes que não sobre nada!

Jay gargalhou sendo arrastado em meio a multidão, muitas pessoas ali os abraçava e parabenizava, era sempre assim. Eles podiam dependurar uma aranha de cabeça para baixo que aquelas pessoas ainda achariam lindo, o que levava a pensar que a popularidade ás vezes era por demais patética.

O vento gélido tocava a face de um senhor de idade, os olhos castanhos continuavam com o mesmo brilho de anos atrás, mas a idade já denunciava que não era tão inocente quanto antes. Cold Malfoy respirou fundo e fechou a bela janela de vidros coloridos e se virou para trás encarando mais três senhores de idade, caminhou em direção a sua escrivaninha e retirou de lá uma carta a entregando para James Potter Jr que o olhou sério.

- O que é isso Listras?  
- Uma carta de meus pais... – Cold comentara cansado sentando-se num sofá ao lado de Miguel que o olhava intrigado.  
- Hermione mandou uma carta? – Indagou Johnny.  
- Wiltshire foi atacada. – Concluiu James após ler o conteúdo da carta.  
- Isso quer dizer que a teoria de seu pai está correta não é Cold? – Declarou Miguel passando nervosamente ás mãos pelos cabelos brancos.  
- Eles querem fazer o Império não é? – Johnny perguntava nervoso.  
- Sim Johnny, eles querem ergueu o Império. – Finalizara Cold olhando para o fogo que crepitava na lareira. – E eles estão sendo sutis ao ponto de não conseguirmos incriminar os culpados.

Os olhos castanhos deram um brilho magoado e todos os ex-marotos fitaram a mesma direção de Cold, o fogo da lareira nunca fora tão interessante quanto aquele momento.


	7. Nas Margens do Quadribol

**OBS:** A Música inserida na fic é a Don't Stop Me Now, cantada pela banda McFly

* * *

_**Nas Margens Do Quadribol**_

Os primeiros raios solares daquela manhã adentravam pela janela de um quarto desarrumado das masmorras da Sonserina. Um quarto amplo de paredes escuras e quatro camas onde alguns alunos repousavam e aproveitavam o resto do terno sono da manhã. Conforme o tempo passava de um a um os integrantes do quarto se levantavam e saiam pela porta de madeira antiga, deixando apenas um belo garoto de dezesseis anos deitado na cama mais afastada da janela, Kevin Malfoy odiava ser acordado pelo Sol.

- Keke? Kevin? Kevizitoooo? Kevvy?

Uma voz masculina divertida ressoava por todo aposento vazio, uma voz vinda de um pequeno espelho que estava no chão ao lado de um par de sapatos e meias sujas. A imagem de Sirius Zabine era notável assim como seu raro bom humor matinal.

- Mas que nojo! Tinha que deixar o espelho do lado da droga do seu chulézento sapato? Kekeeeeeee... Acorda!

O loirinho que dormia de boca aberta sequer abrira os olhos, continuara na mesma posição, deitado sem camisa de barriga para baixo com a boca aberta onde havia um pequeno resquício de baba.

- KEVIIIIIIIIIN!! – Sirius começava a perder sua rara calma. – SE EU ESTIVESSE MORRENDO VOCÊ IRIA CONTINUAR AÍ BABANDO ENQUANTO EU TINHA A PÉSSIMA VISÃO DE SEUS SAPATOS E MEIAS! É ASSIM QUE SOMOS AMIGOS? ORA SEU SONSERINO FILHO DE MÃE SEM PAI EU VOU TE SOCAR SE VOCÊ NÃO ACORDAR AGORA!!

Kevin Malfoy remexeu-se, mas não abriu os olhos, entretanto arremessou o travesseiro no chão fazendo o mesmo cair em cima do espelhinho, um leve sorriso brotara nos lábios do loiro, afinal dormir com a voz de Sirius _Eu Sou Estressado_ Zabine como música de fundo não era lá muito agradável.

A porta de madeira antiga abrira-se lentamente dando passagem a um alto rapaz loiro, Caios revirou os olhos categoricamente, todo inicio de ano era daquela forma, Sirius tentava ser um despertado, Kevin não acordava, ele, Caios _Lindo_ Trent tentava ir tomar café da manhã era barrado por um Jay faminto e um Sirius nervoso que lhe faziam voltar aos dormitórios e ir acordar o belo adormecido, vulgo Kevin _Eu Sou Suicida Mesmo_ Malfoy.

O loiro respirou fundo, Kevin estava abraçado ao seu cobertor, pelo visto alguém dormia com algum ursinho de pelúcia quando criança. Riu-se com o pensamento, sorriu de canto segurando nas beiradas do colchão, ele não seria idiota ao ponto de gastar suas cordas vocais com Kevin, Sirius já provara que isso não adiantava, o loiro Sonserino seria mais esperto.

Agarrou as duas extremidades do colchão com mais força e num movimento leve ergueu o mesmo derrubando o corpo de um certo loirinho ao chão, o que resultou em um imenso baque e alguns palavrões não muito agradáveis de se escutar.

- Se continuar se comportando como um Lufa-Lufa chorão eu juro que te ensino a escovar seus dentes com sabão e terra... – Ameaçara Caios de braços cruzados e com seu famoso sorriso de canto nos lábios.  
- VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO CACAZITINHO? EU ESTAVA SONHANDO QUE... BEM... NÃO INTERESSA! VOCÊ INTERROMPEU NA MELHOR PARTE!  
- Pouco me importa se você estava tendo sonhos sexuais com sabe Merlim quem Kevin. – Debochou o loiro mais velho. – O que me importa é que não vamos quebrar nossa tradição pelo simples fato de você estar tendo seu sono de beleza.  
- Você realmente sabe ferir os sentimentos das pessoas Caca... Realmente sabe! – Choramingou o loirinho levantando-se do chão acariciando a parte traseira.  
- Que bom que concordamos em algo... – Caios esbanjava seu tom sarcástico. – Agora tire a merda do travesseiro do espelho de Sirius antes que ele tenha um colapso Grifinório frente à entrada da Sonserina e acabe com o resto de nossa reputação, já basta andarmos com dois estressados Grifinórios!  
- Eu não vou atender isso... – Kevin sorria de canto apontando para o travesseiro. – Ele vai gritar que nem piruas malucas em liquidação da C&A! Eu realmente sou muito novo para escutar esse tipo de coisa.

O loiro mais velho limitou-se em bufar e acariciar a têmpora, Kevin ás vezes conseguia tirar até mesmo ele, o REI DA CALMA de seu estado apático. Lançou o olhar mais fuzilante que conseguia lançar a uma pessoa o que fez o loiro mais novo correr pelo quarto apanhando suas inúmeras peças de roupas e correndo para o banheiro. Caios sorriu de canto agachando-se e retirando o travesseiro de cima do espelhinho.

- KEVIN MALFOY SEU TRAGO! COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COMIGO? SUA PESTE ALBINA! ANTAAAA, MULA DESGRAÇADA! SERPEEENTTTEEEE ESTRUMOOOSAAAAA!! EU VOU...

Caios arregalara os olhos categoricamente, se existisse um Oscar para maior escândalo do ano, Sirius Zabine seria o vencedor.

Aquele lugar úmido, frio de paredes com quadros horripilantes e ar sombrio seria um tanto quanto assustador para Grifinórios, Lufa-Lufas ou Cornivais, mas não para eles, dignos da casa de Salazar Slyntherin. Os sonserinos até aproveitavam aquela imensidão sombria como se aquilo lhes desse descanso, não havia o que temer ali, afinal aquele era o porto seguro de todos.

Sentada em uma das poltronas de veludo verde, folheando um livro qualquer estava uma bela garota de longos cabelos lisos negros e olhos puxados, seus lábios grossos e delineados e suas bochechas levemente róseas lhe davam um aspecto de boneca de porcelana o que lhe podia esconder sua verdadeira face.

- Takana. – Uma voz rouca a chamava.

A garota de dezesseis anos fechara o livro imediatamente sem voltar os olhos para o dono da voz, ao invés disso levantou-se angelicalmente e virou o pescoço para encarar a expressão séria de Nathan Adhara que a fitava com seus costumeiros olhos negros penetrantes.

- Nathan. – A garota falara friamente encarando-o.  
- Anne já desceu? – Perguntou o rapaz sustentando o olhar ao da japonesa.  
- Não, está terminando de se aprontar.  
- Ótimo. – O rapaz virara o pescoço encarando a lareira onde ainda repousavam ás cinzas da noite anterior.

Takana Aiko, descendente de umas das famílias japonesas de puro sangue mais distintas do mundo bruxo deu um pequeno sorriso tocando o ombro do rapaz, um simples gesto que fizera Nathan Adhara a encarar de cenho franzido, Takana limitou-se em manear a cabeça negativamente deslizando a mão do ombro de Nathan até a mão direita do mesmo onde uma aliança de ouro repousava.

- Não me odeie por algo que não fiz Nathan. – Sussurrou. – Não tive escolha assim como você não teve e certamente Anne também não terá.  
- Não sinto ódio por você Takana. – Confessara o moreno a fitando nos olhos e enlaçando os dedos da mesma aos seus. – Nossas famílias nos uniram e essa é nossa obrigação para com elas, em breve Hogwarts saberá de nosso noivado por isso é bom nos comportarmos como noivos.  
- Você crê Nathan? – A japonesa perguntara séria. – Você crê nesse Império que está para acontecer? Crê que Anne governara tudo isso ao lado de Vega?  
- A única coisa que aprendi a crer sendo um Adhara é que não temos mais escolhas.  
- Você não acreditava nisto, o que lhe fez mudar de idéia?  
- Gaya.

Do alto de uma escadaria de uma das mansões mais requintadas de Wiltshire uma senhora de cabelos muito brancos ondulados e um imponente senhor de cabelos brancos recuados de olhos cinzas, desciam com certa dificuldade cada degrau, um senhor sentado em uma das poltronas de couro de dragão negras da sala de estar levantou-se rapidamente para ajudar os pais a terminarem de descer os lances de escada.

- Não precisamos de sua ajuda Cold, estamos velhos, mas vivos! – Draco Malfoy ralhava desvencilhando-se dos braços do filho mais velho.  
- Está com cento e seis anos pai, você está com um pé na cova literalmente falando! – Debochara Cold com um costumeiro sorriso maroto.  
- Não fale assim com seu pai... – Riu-se Hermione aceitando o braço do filho. – Sabe o quanto ele fica magoado com esse tipo de comentário...

Draco Malfoy contorceu a face em uma careta desgostosa por conta do comentário da esposa, seguindo o filho e a mulher o mais velho dos Malfoy's sentou-se pomposamente em uma poltrona frente à lareira de prata, Hermione acomodara-se ao lado do filho mais velho enquanto Miguel, Johnny e James permaneciam inquietos de pé, o que de certo modo incomodava o sempre ranzinza Draco Malfoy.

- Se não se sentarem imediatamente eu juro por Merlim que os azaro. – Rosnou fazendo Hermione engolir uma gargalhada.

James arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha acomodando-se ao lado de Cold que lhe piscara maroto, Johnny e Miguel limitaram-se em se acomodar em um outro sofá, o que fez Draco Malfoy grunhir palavras inaudíveis.

- Onde está àquele idiota do Santo Potter? – Indagou. – E o palerma do Pobretão? Será que a velhice acabou com a memória deles? Raios! Não sou obrigado a esperar esses vermes!  
- Por Merlim Draco, será que você vai ser ranzinza assim para sempre? – Hermione revirava os olhos categoricamente. – Eles já chegarão, deixe de ser tão mal humorado!  
- É pai, se você se comportar direitinho mamãe te dá um sapo de chocolate! – Debochara Cold recebendo um olhar mortífero de Draco.

Um barulho tremendo da lareira silenciara Draco Malfoy que já estava preste a dirigir grandes elogios ao seu primogênito, James sorrira aliviado ao ver a imagem de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley saindo com dificuldade de dentro da lareira e sacudindo ás grossas vestes para retirar todas as cinzas das mesmas.

- Já era tempo do caolho chegar! – Draco sorria de canto. – Agora só falta o Pobretão!  
- Rony não vai vir... – Gina falara com dificuldade dando leves tapas nas costas de Harry que acabara por engasgar com as cinzas. – Deslocou a bacia enquanto descia ás escadas, Luna foi levá-lo ao St. Mungus.  
- Ele está bem? – Johnny perguntara preocupado.  
- Weasley, seu pai é um idiota, vazo ruim não quebra já ouviu falar disso? No máximo desloca a bacia.  
- Draco parece bem inspirado hoje não? – Harry falava em tom sarcástico sentando-se em um dos sofás junto de Gina.  
- Você nem imagina o quanto... – Sussurrara James ao pai recebendo um leve sorriso do mesmo.  
- E então? Vamos continuar a tagarelar ou vamos falar o que é realmente importante? Pois eu duvido que a bacia deslocada do Pobretão seja importante aqui!  
- Draco... – Hermione murmurara em tom de aviso fazendo o homem encolher-se levemente.  
- Só estou dizendo a verdade minha querida.  
- Se quiser continuar comendo seus sapos de chocolate eu aconselho a guardar as verdades para si mesmo. – Ameaçou Hermione fazendo Gina abafar alguns risinhos.  
- Humpf... – Draco cruzava os braços feito uma criança birrenta. – Que seja, de qualquer modo devemos começar a reunião, o que vocês descobriram sobre os ataques?  
- Não possuem pistas... – Johnny acariciava o pescoço.  
- E os prisioneiros? Vocês capturaram bastantes pessoas no ataque ao parque trouxa, não foi? – Indagou Harry franzindo o cenho.  
- Na verdade prendemos sim, entretanto... – Miguel começara. – Entretanto, todos estavam sem memória alguma sequer o nome lembravam.  
- Uma mistura de dois feitiços eu creio... – Hermione falava sabiamente. – _Imperius_ e _Obliviate_.  
- Mas é impossível lançar dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo sem que nenhum dos aurores percebam, quero dizer, a não ser que o _Obliviate_ tenha sido lançado após a prisão. – Gina comentava.  
- Isso nos vem intrigando por demais... – James declarava. – O pior é que todos que executaram ás prisões são dignos de plena confiança, pessoas treinadas por mim e Cold pessoalmente. Blake nos confessou que são pessoas de caráter e que seria impossível desconfiar delas, e para finalizar, eles são colegas de trabalho de Ashlee a anos.  
- Eles podem ter feito um pacto... – Cold acariciava a têmpora. – Sei lá, algum tipo de...  
- _Voto Perpétuo_. – Hermione finalizara atraindo a atenção de todos.

Draco Malfoy remexeu-se visivelmente desconfortável, seu passado obscuro envolvia por demais tal voto e apenas com a pronuncia do mesmo, lembranças desagradáveis lhe invadiam a mente. Levou a mão trêmula aos olhos os acariciando, estava velho e cansado, lembranças fortes não eram muito recomendadas em sua idade.

- Está tudo bem com você pai? – Cold perguntara já se colocando ao lado do senhor.  
- Estou bem, estou bem, não sou uma criança raios!  
- Perdoe-me Draco... – Hermione segurava firmemente a mão do marido. – Prometemos não pronunciar mais sobre votos em nossa casa, mas...  
- Não sou um pentelho mais Hermione. – Draco segurava com força a mão da mulher. – Sei lidar com esse tipo de recordação desagradável.  
- Sei que sabe... – Hermione sorrira bondosa.  
- Você falou do _Voto Perpétuo_, mas... Todos, todos teriam passado por ele? – Johnny perguntava curioso.  
- Talvez seja algum tipo de iniciação, acho que faz sentido para mim. – Harry sorria de canto. – Mesmo após todos esses anos você ainda resolve mistérios Hermione.  
- O voto pode ser cancelado? – Miguel indagara. – Pois se nós conseguirmos o cancelar e reanimar a pessoa...  
- É impossível. – Draco falara friamente. – O voto é a união de duas magias, é impossível de se quebrar. Ás pessoas que vocês prenderam, nenhuma é familiar a vocês?  
- Não, elas tiveram o rosto deformado após a prisão. – Confessara Cold. – Além de estarem completamente perdidas e insanas, impossível de se reconhecer.  
- E Vega? – Gina perguntara firmemente. – Não o prenderam ainda? É notório que ele está metido nisso!  
- Não podemos prender alguém sem provas mamãe. – James falava cansado. – Suposições temos aos montes, mas aquele rato sequer deixa uma prova!  
- Fiquem de olho nele... – Harry avisara. – Não confio nesse homem e não confio em Gaya Adhara, à morte do marido dela ainda é um mistério para todos!  
- Os filhos dela estão em Hogwarts não estão? – Hermione perguntara.  
- Sim, aonde quer chegar mãe? – Cold franzia o cenho.  
- Deixe-os longe de seus netos, para o bem deles próprios! Pelo que eu soube Gaya anunciou o noivado de Vega com sua filha caçula.  
- Vocês acham que esse cara é tão perigoso assim? – Johnny perguntava descrente. – Eu não o acho tão poderoso.  
- Não se engane com as aparências... – Gina sorria de canto. – Ele é mais poderoso do que nós pensamos o que ele mostra não é nem um terço do que ele é.  
- Como pode ter certeza? – Miguel espreitava os olhos.  
- Ele é descendente direto de Morgana Le Fei e se estou correta, ele quer uma nação pura, ele quer fazer o Império dos Bruxos como Morgana desejou fazer em Avalon, levando Avalon a ruína e ao desaparecimento.

O silêncio sepulcral instalou-se naquela sala, Draco Malfoy ainda segurava firmemente a mão de Hermione, Harry sustentava o olhar a esposa que parecia orgulhosa por ainda ter talento em dedução, Johnny, Miguel, Cold e James trocaram olhares confidentes, os tempos fáceis já haviam se passado.

Andando de um lado para o outro em um dos corredores que ligavam ás masmorras, frente a um imenso quadro, notava-se um Grifinório alto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis acinzentados, Sirius Zabine se encontrava ali a mais de uma hora reclamando o máximo de palavrões que conseguia, enquanto sentado encostado na parede gelada estava um outro moreno Grifinório.

- Se continuar andando assim além de fazer um buraco no chão vai receber uma detenção. – Comentara um Jay entediado.  
- Eu vou matar aquele loiro desgraçado! COMO ELE OUSA SE ATRASAR JUSTAMENTE HOJE?  
- Sirius, eu não sou surdo sabe? Agradeceria se você baixasse o tom de voz... – Debochara Jay recebendo um olhar assassino do amigo.

O Quadro abrira-se dando passagem a alguns Sonserinos, Sirius bracejara, todos os tipos de pensamentos assassinos lhe passavam pela cabeça naquele momento, pensamentos direcionados a apenas uma pessoa.

- E AÍII GALERA! – Uma voz animada ecoara saindo pelo quadro. – Animados para o primeiro e chato dia de aula?  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASADO!! – Urrara Sirius.

Caios limitou-se em revirar os olhos e oferecer a mão a Jay, para que este levantasse do chão. Kevin correra para trás do loiro mais velho, fazendo com que Sirius bufasse ainda mais, se é que era possível.

- Erm... Sabia que eu te amo do fundo do meu esôfago Six? – Kevin arriscava.  
- Não cutuque o leão sem varinha Kevin. – Aconselhava Jay com um sorriso maroto.  
- Vamos comer logo? – Indagava Caios. – Você pode matar o Kevin depois do café da manhã Sirius, assim você terá mais força para bater e ele para correr.  
- Só porque eu estou com fome! – Resmungara o moreno. – Você não saíra impune dessa seu projeto de Malfoy!  
- Sabe, a cada dia que passa o Six fica ainda mais gentil para com a minha pessoa, será que ele gamou em mim? – Murmurara um Kevin risonho.  
- Kevin. – Caios o chamara.  
- Sim Cacazitinho?  
- Corre. – O loiro sorria abertamente.

Kevin arregalara os olhos categoricamente, Sirius Zabine havia sacado a varinha o que fizera o sonserino sair correndo de um furioso grifinório arrancando boas gargalhadas de Jay e Caios, eles iriam sentir falta daquilo no ano seguinte. Jay olhou de canto para o melhor amigo, era tão estranho pensar que em breve eles se separariam, passou ás mãos pelos cabelos, um gesto típico de impaciência dos Potter's.

- O que foi? – Indagara Caios sem fitar o amigo. – Ficou no quarto do Zeggers?  
- Hum? Não, graças a Merlim! – Riu-se Jay.  
- Então por que está acelerando sua futura calvície?  
- Futura... Hey! Quem disse que eu vou ficar careca?  
- Se continuar passando as mãos pelos cabelos assim, quando ficar mais velho não terá nem um fio para contar história... – Caios fitava o amigo com o canto dos olhos com um típico sorriso Sonserino nos lábios.  
- Você sabe que é um tique, não enche!  
- Anda, fala o que está te dando tiques patéticos...  
- O futuro.  
- Ah claro... – Caios gargalhava. – Não se preocupe Jay você não fica careca antes dos vinte.  
- Quer parar com o assunto de falta de cabelos? Eu estou falando sério! – O moreno cruzava os braços e fazia um bico.  
- Você não vai chorar vai? – Cutucava Caios.  
- Eu realmente odeio você ser Sonserino!  
- E eu devo dizer que adoro o fato de você ser Grifinório e eu poder azucrinar sua detestável vida vermelha e amarela! – Caios zombava abraçando o amigo com um dos braços. – Vamos lá Jayjay, arrume essa sua cara feia para uma menos feia e vamos curtir, nada de pensar no futuro e no passado, vamos pensar apenas no agora!  
- Bem, o agora é o Sirius tentando azarar o Kevin e... ELES QUEBRANDO A ESTÁTUA!!  
- É, claro! Eles... ELES O QUÊ??

Os dois septimanistas dirigiram os olhares aos dois sextanistas ao lado de uma imensa estatua quebrada, Sirius e Kevin possuíam faces aterrorizadas, Caios apenas engolira a gargalhada e piscara maroto para o outro loiro que consentira com a cabeça, afinal um dos ensinamentos de um Sonserino era: _Se fez algo errado e ninguém viu quer dizer que você não fez nada errado, eles que apenas não viram o certo não sendo feito_.

Caios correra na direção contrária a da estatua seguido de Kevin, logo Sirius e Jay se tocaram do que estava acontecendo e trataram de correr atrás dos sonserinos, o quarteto gargalhava enquanto corria, aquele certamente era o melhor modo de lidar com aquela situação inusitada.

O Salão Principal no primeiro dia de aula era certamente o lugar mais cheio e tumultuado de toda a escola, os alunos botando a conversa em dia e verificando seus horários do ano enquanto degustavam da tão maravilhosa comida feita pelos Elfos Domésticos daquela escola.

- Dani me passa o suco? – Stacy pedia gentilmente fitando a outra loira.

Danielle O'Brian não respondera, ao invés disso continuou colocando açúcar em seu copo que já estava cheio até o topo, Stacy Malfoy franziu o cenho debruçando-se ainda mais na mesa e encarando os olhos sem foco de Dani que aparentemente parecia ter sido atingida por um _Imperius_. A loira levou os dedos frente os olhos da amiga os estalando, fazendo Danielle dar um belo sobressalto de susto e encarar a amiga perplexa.

- Em que mundo você estava O'Brian? – Riu-se Stacy. – Em algum mundo Zabine?  
- Não achei graça Tacy! – A loira mostrava a língua nervosa. – E eu não estava pensando naquela praga!  
- Estava pensando em quê então?  
- Quadribol.  
- Ah, claro... – Gargalhara a outra loira. – Quadribol...  
- Stacy você está ficando realmente igual ao Kevin, não sei porquê não foi para a Sonserina! – Dani fazia bico arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas da amiga.

As portas do Salão Principal abriram-se num estrondo fazendo com que todas ás cabeças presentes no local virassem para quatro gargalhantes jovens, da mesa dos professores Tonks arqueara ambas ás sobrancelhas, na maioria das vezes o quarteto adentrava o salão com suas faces arrogantes e marotas e não como quatro loucos que fugiram da ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus.

- Samantha... – Sussurrara Tonks.  
- Sim diretora?  
- Peça a Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça para dar uma olhada pelos corredores, não sei o porquê, mas tenho uma ligeira impressão de que esse ano começou com detenção.  
- Então temos a mesma impressão diretora! – Sam sorrira de canto levantando-se pomposamente da mesa dos professores e caminhando em direção a um fantasma, deixando uma divertida Tonks tomando seu chá.

Sirius correra para a mesa da Grifinória sendo cumprimentado por várias garotas, Jay acabara por ficar conversando com uma sextanista ruiva que perguntava tudo sobre o fato dele ter virado o capitão do time, fazendo o moreno responder apenas com sorrisos arrogantes, olhares maliciosos e é claro, a famosa mão pelo cabelo.

- Dandan amada! – Sirius sentava-se no colo da loira que logo o empurrava para longe. – Bom dia!  
- Péssimo dia! – Rosnara a morena.  
- Ora, que mau humor de manhã, isso vai acabar lhe dando rugas sabia?  
- Não enche Zabine! – Vociferara a loira levantando-se bruscamente da mesa acenando para alguém na mesa da Sonserina o que fez Sirius virar rapidamente o pescoço na direção da mesa de seus amigos e ver Dylan Griffin acenando com um debiloide.  
- Griffin? Você só pode estar brincando! – O moreno arregalou os olhos ao ver a loira caminhar para fora da sala.  
- Se eu fosse você corria atrás dela antes que outro alguém fizesse... – Sugerira Stacy marota.

O moreno apanhou um pedaço de torta de abóbora e o colocou dentro da boca apanhando seu material e correndo atrás da loira que a esse momento já estava atravessando ás portas, ver Sirius Zabine de quatro por alguém e sem saber disso era por demais irônico.

- HEYYY DEVOLVE!! – O grito de Kevin ecoava por todo o salão principal fazendo a atenção de Stacy sair de um Sirius atrás de Danielle e voltar-se para a mesa da Sonserina. – CACAZITINHO VOCÊ É CRUEL!  
- Ninguém mandou você ficar prestando atenção na mesa da Cornival! – Caios sorria arrogante enfiando um pedaço de bolo roubado de Kevin na boca.  
- Eu não estava prestando atenção em lugar algum, eu estava dormindo de olhos abertos! – O loirinho cruzava os braços e fazia bico.  
- Se continuar com essa birra você vai ficar sem o outro pedaço. – Caios dava um sorriso maroto indicando com o queixo um outro pedaço de bolo de chocolate que repousava ao prato do amigo.  
- Você é mau Caca, realmente cruel! – Kevin reclamava enfiando o pedaço de bolo na boca acabando por engasgar e fazer Caios revirar categoricamente os olhos.  
- Por Merlim, será que você pode deixar de ser você mesmo por alguns minutos?

Caios sorriu abertamente ao ver Kevin tentar responder e não conseguir, o loirinho possuía os olhos lacrimejantes enquanto continuava sua série de engasgos arrancando boas gargalhadas da mesa da Sonserina.

- Hey Caios, faça alguma coisa, antes que o Malfoy tenha um troço! – Um belo rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claros debochava sentado frente à Caios.  
- Ora meu caro Dylan, o deixe sofrer um pouco quem sabe engasgando ele não fica sem voz e nos livra do tormento de mandá-lo calar a boca de dez em dez segundos!  
- Você realmente sabe ser cruel Caios! – Dylan Griffin gargalhava alto junto com todos da Sonserina.  
- Ok, acho que já chega de sofrimento... – Caios rolava os olhos ao ver Kevin com a face rubra. – _Degargo!_ - O loiro mais velho acenava com a varinha fazendo o engasgo de Kevin cessar imediatamente.  
- POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO CACAZITINHO? EU PODERIA TER MORRIDO!! – Kevin fazia uma expressão chorosa.  
- Sério? Droga, por que fui me comover! – Caios debochava. – Nota mental: Parar de conviver com os Grifinórios, a comoção deles é contagiosa.

Mais uma vez ás gargalhadas reiniciaram na mesa da Sonserina, Jay sentado ao lado de algumas garotas na mesa da Grifinória sorriu maroto fazendo um leve aceno de cabeça para Caios que o retribuiu imediatamente, ambos cortaram o contato visual quando três pessoas atravessaram o salão principal na direção da mesa da Sonserina.

Nathan Adhara seguia a frente de mãos dadas com Takana Aiko, atrás do novo e surpreendente casal vinha Anne Adhara. Anne parecia cansada, por mais que ainda esbanjasse beleza seus olhos estavam cansados e quando ela sentara a mesa soltou um pequeno murmúrio que fez Nathan a fitar com olhos ternos, um olhar raro de se ver nos olhos do Sonserino.

- A Adhara está bem estranha não acha? – Uma garota de cabelos negros cheios e olhos azuis perguntava a Stacy.  
- Ela parece cansada, deve ter sido uma noite mal dormida... – Stacy respondia levando o copo de suco a boca.  
- Ah, por favor né? Eu acho que o assunto principal aqui deveria ser o fato do Sr. Gostosão Adhara estar namorando! – Uma voz ecoara atrás de Stacy a fazendo cuspir todo o suco de volta ao copo e prender uma gargalhada.  
- Da onde você veio? – Indagou à loira virando-se para fitar uma sorridente Lauren.  
- Da minha mesa ora mais, da onde eu viria?  
- Eles estão juntos mesmo? – Stacy fitava a mesa da Sonserina, Nathan servindo-se de suco enquanto Takana falava algo a Anne.  
- Bem, eles chegaram de mãos dadas não foi? A não ser que seja uma nova moda andar de mãos dadas, eu creio que eles estão juntos. – Lauren empurrava a menina de cabelos cheios do lado de Stacy e sentava-se no lugar dela. – O que eu acho mais estranho é que eu nunca vi os dois conversando.  
- Eles são estranhos. – Stacy revirava os olhos. – Qual é? Ninguém sabe nada sobre eles desde que adentraram Hogwarts, eu não me preocuparia em saber sobre os Adhara ou sobre a Aiko.  
- Você é quem sabe Tacy, você é quem sabe... – Lauren dava um tapinha camarada no ombro da amiga. – Bem eu vou indo, minha primeira aula é com o Hagrid e eu não quero me atrasar!  
- Nos vemos depois então... – Stacy acenava com a cabeça vendo a amiga seguir pelo corredor e Kevin acenar freneticamente para a Cornival sendo ignorado pela mesma.

Caios dera um belo tapa na cabeça do loirinho fazendo Stacy gargalhar da mesa da Grifinória, era engraçado ver a relação entre Caios e Kevin, era como se Caios fosse o "pai" de Kevin na Sonserina, na verdade sempre fora assim desde que Stacy entendia-se por gente, desde sempre Caios acobertava as obscuridades do loirinho.

- Hey, não dorme no ponto não! – Jay sacudia o ombro da loira a fazendo o encarar de cenho franzido.  
- Você realmente é um ingrato Jay Potter! – Stacy emburrava. – Fala com todos da mesa menos comigo e quando vem falar comigo é nessa delicadeza descomunal!  
- Assim você fere meus sentimentos Tacy! – Jay sorria de canto. – Vamos logo para a aula, Caios está nos chamando, nosso primeiro horário é DCAT com a Sonserina.  
- Pelo menos um horário bom na segunda-feira... – Stacy sorria de canto apanhando o material e seguindo Jay pelo salão.  
- Espero que esse ano a Profa. Kian não passe tanto dever... – Caios espreguiçava-se e logo dava um beijo na testa da loira. – Bom dia Stacy!  
- Bom dia... – Stacy sorria levemente corada. – E meu irmão?  
- Foi procurar Sirius, o primeiro horário deles é poções.  
- Grifinória e Sonserina juntas em poções? Que coisa não? – Zombava Jay arrancando risos dos loiros.

Aquele lugar nas masmorras era um dos mais temidos entre os alunos de toda Hogwarts, não apenas pelo fato de ser frio, úmido e terrivelmente sombrio, mas pelo fato de que aquela sala de aula era de uma das professoras que esbanjava antipatia e terror, a sala de poções da Profa. Middley.

Kevin adentrara com sua nada delicadeza quase por derrubar a porta da sala, por sorte Middley ainda não havia chegado e a sala fria estava com apenas poucos alunos, dentre eles um ranzinza Sirius Zabine sentado em cima da mesa de Middley e uma desgostosa Danielle O'Brian sentada a uma das mesas dos alunos rabiscando um pergaminho.

- Uou! Já começaram a discutir a relação cedo assim? – Debochava Kevin ao ver a face do amigo.  
- Um conselho Kevin, não torre minha paciência hoje. – Rosnara Sirius levantando-se da mesa da professora e indo sentar-se na última mesa da fileira da sala.  
- Danisóquinha Gracinha o que você fez? – Kevin sorria aproximando-se e sentando-se ao lado da loira que arqueara ambas ás sobrancelhas.  
- Por que todas ás vezes que o idiota do Zabine fica nervosinho a culpa é minha?  
- Bem, vamos pensar? – Kevin colocava o dedo indicador no queixo e olhava para cima. – Talvez pelo simples fato dele só ficar mais insuportável do que o normal quando vocês brigam ou quando ele sente ciúmes da sua ilustríssima pessoa?  
- Zabine não tem ciúmes de mim Kevin, Zabine tem é falta de vergonha na cara!  
- Por Merlim, o que há com ás mulheres hoje em dia? Isso tudo é rebelião para com nós pobres homens mortais?  
- Eu não vou nem comentar... – Danielle voltava a riscar o pergaminho fazendo Kevin sorrir abertamente e espreguiçar-se.

Sirius continuara ranzinza sentado em sua mesa, limitando-se em brincar com seu bolo de cartas, o embaralhando freneticamente. Se o tique de Jay eram os cabelos o de Sirius certamente era ás cartas.

Os alunos adentravam conforme o tempo se passava até todas ás cadeiras estarem devidamente ocupadas, Kevin já havia dormido em cima da mesa ao lado de Danielle que prendia uma gargalhada ao ver que o Sonserino em breve iria começar a roncar. A porta da sala de Poções abrira num estrondo fazendo Kevin desequilibrar de sua cadeira e cair ao chão levando sua mesa junto.

Cínara Middley adentrara feito um tufão a sala olhando Kevin Malfoy como se fosse um verme, já que este estava tendo dificuldades por demais para se levantar, após a ajuda de Danielle o loiro sentara-se devidamente e dera o seu maior sorriso orgulhoso à misteriosa professora de poções que o fitava com pleno desprezo.

- Creio que posso começar minha aula agora não é Sr. Malfoy?  
- Quando quiser professora! – Kevin sorria arteiro.  
- Humpf... Ótimo! – Middley acenava com a varinha para a sua mesa onde uma pilha pergaminho repousava.

O pergaminho do topo flutuara até ás mãos da professora cavernosa que olhara com seus olhos castanhos amarelados o conteúdo do mesmo, em seguida apontou a varinha para o quadro negro onde um giz começara a escrever sem parar.

- Tive o trabalho este ano de separar algumas duplas para minhas aulas...  
- Mas somos sempre nós que escolhemos as duplas! – Sirius exclamava sentado ao lado de uma garota negra bonita.  
- Ás coisas mudaram Sr. Zabine. – Middley espreitava os olhos fazendo Sirius engolir em seco. – Ás duplas estão escritas no quadro, juntem-se imediatamente.

Uma grande confusão de alunos mudando de cadeira começara, Kevin espreguiçou-se longamente e vagarosamente levantou-se a fim de ver quem seria sua nova dupla, sabia que após o incidente dele e de Sirius no ano passado Middley não cometeria o mesmo erro de deixá-los juntos em sua aula. Franziu o cenho ao ler o nome ao lado do seu, aquilo sim era digno de surpresa.

- Adhara? – Kevin balbuciara ao ver a bela morena sentada sozinha o aguardando. – Jay e Caios vão me matar... – Sussurrou para si mesmo apanhando seu material e dirigindo-se a bela Sonserina.

Do outro lado da sala podia-se ver Sirius sentando-se desgostoso ao lado de Danielle que parecia querer por demais ignorá-lo naquele exato momento, o Grifinório, entretanto não aparentou fazer objeção de ser ignorado pela loira, o que parecia realmente uma surpresa para todos ali.

- Pelo o que perceberam nenhuma de suas duplas é do mesmo sexo que vocês ou de casas diferentes, espero este ano não ter problemas em minha aula. – Middley fuzilava Sirius e um sorridente Kevin com o olhar. – Os ingredientes irão para a mesa de vocês, quero pronta até o final da aula uma _Poção Wiggenweld_.  
- Mas nós não aprenderíamos essa poção apenas no sétimo ano, professora? – A voz seca de Takana Aiko ecoara pela silenciosa sala.  
- Creio que eu sei muito bem o que eu leciono aos meus alunos Srta. Aiko. Agora comecem.

Kevin engoliu em seco, era um desastre em poções suas notas mais baixas dos NOM's foram justamente naquela matéria, ao seu lado Anne Adhara parecia visivelmente tranqüila enquanto os ingredientes voavam da mesa de Middley e pousavam em suas mesas.

- Hã, eu não sou muito bom em poções... – Começara Kevin coçando a cabeça.  
- Não tem problema eu posso fazer sozinha. – Anne o encarava nos olhos.  
- Bem, acontece que a Sra. Pit Bull ali vai dar o ponto apenas para você se não me ver fazendo nada, você pode ir me dando ás coordenadas sabe?

Anne o encarara estupefata, Kevin era o primeiro garoto em toda Hogwarts que a tratara de igual para igual, sorriu de canto apanhando um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e entregando ao maroto que a encarara com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Escreva neste papel todos os ingredientes e quanto temos deles, escreva também que a função da _Poção Wiggenweld_ é ser curativa.  
- Sim Senhora Capitã! – Kevin batia continência já começando a escrever.

A morena respirou fundo, talvez ser dupla de Kevin Malfoy não fosse tão terrível o quanto ela imaginava. Retirou sua capa negra de aula e começou a picar as cascas de _Wiggentree_ e as colocar dentro do caldeirão. Kevin sorriu ao ver Danielle queimando o dedo e Sirius cortando a mão, se ambos pelo menos deixassem de lado o orgulho e tentassem fazer juntos a poção, certamente não iriam se machucar.

- Hey, deixa que eu pique e coloco no caldeirão, você apenas me diz o tanto... – Kevin tomava a faca das mãos da morena.  
- E por que você faria isso? – A morena indagara friamente.  
- Simples... – Kevin apontava com o queixo a mesa de Sirius, onde ele e Danielle tinham lágrimas nos olhos. – Aparentemente essa poção pode causar danos físicos.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Anne sentiu vontade de gargalhar, talvez a morena tivesse se esquecido como se fazia aquilo, com isso apenas um sorriso sincero brotou em seus lábios, era engraçado notar que seus sorrisos sinceros eram sempre frutos de algumas das palhaçadas dos marotos. Talvez a pureza e a graça daqueles quatro rapazes fossem deveras contagiantes, até mesmo para uma pessoa sucumbida por um mundo de trevas.

- Coloque duas colheres de _Muco de Verme_... – Mandara Anne e Kevin a obedecia prontamente. – Duas pétalas de _Flor Moly_ e por último o fungo _Ditamno_.

Middley passava pelas carteiras como um urubu preste a devorar um pedaço de carne. A professora acabara por zerar várias poções alegando estarem incorretas, sendo uma das poções a de Sirius e Danielle o que gerou mais uma bela discussão entre o "casal" e uma boa detenção a ambos.

- Pelo visto só falta a de vocês... – Middley sorria malvada espiando o caldeirão de Anne e Kevin onde uma fumaça verde saía e um liquido verde brilhante estava fervendo. – Hum... Verde... Está correta.  
- Ae ae ae!! Conseguimos Anne! – Kevin pulava feliz sacudindo os braços de Anne que possuía os olhos arregalados como se aquele Sonserino fosse completamente doido.

A professora espiou melhor dentro do caldeirão, o cheiro que vinha do mesmo era forte, aproximou sua face cada vez mais da mesma quando essa fervera por demais e explodira fazendo com que a face cavernosa de Cínara Middley aderisse a uma coloração verde limão e algumas queimaduras visíveis por todo o pescoço.

Anne abrira a boca categoricamente assim como Kevin, a professora de poções corria de um lado para o outro berrando por água, fazendo todos os alunos ficarem petrificados com aquela ação.

- Quantas... Quantas pétalas de _Flor Moly_ você colocou? – Gaguejara Anne.  
- Hã... Vinte e duas! Não foi o que você pediu? – Kevin respondia sem tirar os olhos de Middley enfiando a face dentro de um balde com água suja.  
- Eu pedi duas somente. – Anne baixava os olhos não crendo naquilo.  
- MALFOY!! – Cínara Middley berrara descontrolada fazendo Kevin esconder-se debaixo da própria mesa.

A face da mulher estava coberta por feridas e furúnculos e seus olhos castanhos amarelados estava quase dourado por conta de sua ira, Anne engoliu em seco e antes que pudesse responder alguma coisa a Middley, Kevin já havia a puxado para debaixo da mesa também.

- Um conselho que eu te dou, quando sem querer fazemos algo a uma professora maluca o melhor a se fazer é se esconder até ela não querer te matar! – Kevin sorria de canto retirando de dentro do bolso a capa de invisibilidade envolvendo ele e a morena.

Sirius gargalhava alto ao notar que Kevin certamente usaria a capa para se safar, Middley explodira a mesa onde Kevin e Anne estavam escondidos e deparando-se com um nada, a professora aderiu a maior das fúrias saindo pela porta da sala e fazendo menção de a bater quase a partindo no meio, após a saída de uma enraivecida Middley, Kevin despira a capa de invisibilidade revelando-se a si e a uma perplexa Anne.

Os alunos gargalhavam e batiam palmas enquanto Kevin limitava-se em fazer exageradas reverências, até alguns alunos cumprimentavam Anne que não conseguia naquele momento emitir som algum. Takana olhou surpresa ao ver de longe Sirius e Kevin abraçarem Anne pelos ombros a deixando desconfortável, talvez Nathan estivesse enganado, talvez Anne pudesse ter amigos, talvez ela pudesse ter uma escolha.

Os alunos deixavam aos grupos a sala de DCAT, Rachel Kian não havia ido dar aula e em seu lugar Samantha Wood ensinara alguns feitiços poderosos. Jay já havia abandonado a sala assim que o sino soara, Caios sabia que o maroto teria um "encontro" dentro do castelo com uma sextanista da Grifinória, com isso sequer acelerou para guardar seu material.

- Caios, por que não foi com o Jay? – Stacy perguntara ao ver o loiro guardando vagarosamente o material.  
- Ele foi encontrar uma de suas fãs, não estava a fim de atrapalhar se é que você me entende. – Caios sorria levemente jogando a mochila sobre os ombros.  
- Entendo. – Stacy sorria de canto. – Tem alguma aula importante agora?  
- Não, apenas no terceiro horário, eu abandonei adivinhação esse ano.  
- Eu também... – Stacy coçava a cabeça. – Erm... Será que nós, nós poderíamos ter uma conversa?  
- Stacy loirinha, nós sempre podemos conversar! – Caios sorria maroto tocando o queixo da Grifinória com a ponta de seu dedo.  
- Eu queria conversar sério... – A loira retirava o dedo do Sonserino de seu queixo e baixava os olhos tristemente.  
- Mossey aprontou com você? Se tiver aprontado eu arranco as tripas dele por um lugar muito desconfortável! Isso eu te garanto! Quem ele pensa que é para mexer com a MINHA PRIMA?  
- Hey! Hey! Calma! – Ela gargalhava. – Não tem nada haver com Mike, vamos até os jardins? Acho que lá teríamos mais privacidade...

Caios arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas logo se tocando o que Stacy queria dizer com privacidade, afinal várias garotas estavam na porta de sua sala sorrindo e acenando para si. O loiro sorriu de canto, acenou para as garotas e puxara a prima pelo braço em direção aos jardins ignorando todos aqueles que o chamava pelos corredores do castelo.

Os jardins estavam vazios como de se esperar, o primeiro dia de aula ninguém queria ficar a toa deitado no gramado ou papeando em cima dos bancos, todos queriam conhecer suas salas e seus parceiros de aula. Caios sentou-se pomposamente em uma mesinha de pedra localizada perto de uma imensa árvore, Stacy ficara de pé frente ao loiro o fitando em seus olhos verdes intensos.

- E então? Vai falar ou terei que usar algum feitiço? – Riu-se Caios.  
- Você se lembra de quando entramos em Hogwarts? – Stacy perguntara desviando o olhar do loiro para o lago negro.  
- Claro, seu pai fez eu e Jay jurarmos que não deixaríamos nada acontecer com sua menininha! – Ironizou o loiro.  
- Você e Jay tomaram conta de mim por muito tempo, não tem um momento em minha infância que eu não me lembre de você, Sirius, Jay e Kevin ao meu lado, mas principalmente você.  
- Eu? – Caios franzia o cenho.  
- Você bateu em Mossey quando ele me traiu... Você me deu seu ombro para chorar, segurou minha mão no dia que em que seriamos selecionados em Hogwarts por notar que eu estava nervosa por demais...  
- Você é importante para mim Stacy. – Caios virava a face da menina para si a encarando nos olhos.  
- Eu amo você. – A loira baixava os olhos tristonha. – Eu queria te falar isso há muito tempo e... E eu gosto mesmo de você Caios! Eu não te vejo como...  
- Eu já sabia disso... – Caios soltava um sorriso magoado. – Eu sempre soube na verdade...  
- Caios eu...  
- Mas eu não sinto o mesmo Stacy, sinto muito.  
- Por... Por quê?  
- Você é minha prima, eu te tenho como irmã entende? – O loiro engolia em seco ao notar ás lágrimas grossas da loira escorrendo pelos olhos. – Você é minha amiga acima de tudo.  
- Não é o bastante. – A loirinha murmurara.  
- Stacy...  
- Eu, eu sabia que... Que nunca...  
- Stacy... – Caios segurava o braço da garota com ternura a fazendo desvencilhar-se rapidamente.  
- Dói sabe? – Ela o olhava magoada. – E... E... E eu não quero que doa mais, eu não...

O Sonserino respirou fundo levantando-se bruscamente da mesa e puxando a loira para um abraço, Stacy afundara o rosto no tórax do loiro chorando como nunca, Caios beijara o topo da cabeça da loira e lhe fizera um leve cafuné.

- Não vale a pena sentir algo por alguém que nos magoa, mesmo que esse alguém seja eu. – Ele sorrira levemente. – Um dia vai surgir uma pessoa digna de você e enquanto essa pessoa não vem eu vou matar todos os Mike Mossey's e Caios Trent's que tentarem ferir você, sabe por quê? – Ele a afastava gentilmente a encarando em seus olhos. – Por que você é importante para mim, é como a Dalie para mim.  
- O-obrigada... – Murmurara a menina. – Mas eu quero ficar... Ficar sozinha agora.

Caios limitara-se em consentir com a cabeça, a loira lhe dera as costas e correra em direção ao castelo, o loiro bufou passando ás mãos pelo rosto com brutalidade, odiava magoar pessoas como Stacy e se odiava por não sentir o mesmo que ela.

- Ela vai superar... – Uma voz ecoara saindo de trás de uma árvore.  
- Está aí há muito tempo? – Caios sorria fracamente fitando Kevin aproximando-se.  
- Alguns minutos... – Kevin retribuía o sorriso. – Eu deveria te bater por fazer minha irmã chorar?  
- Acho que sim...  
- Não, acho que não, você é mais forte do que eu, se revidasse era adeus Keke.  
- Sinto muito por ela.  
- Eu sei que sente e sei o que não sente Caios. – Kevin fitava o lago sério. – Eu sei que eu brinco muito, mas... Mas tome cuidado com o que você sente de verdade e por quem você sente.  
- O que quer dizer com isso Kevin?  
- Anne Adhara é minha dupla de poções. – Confessou o loirinho fitando os olhos verdes de Caios.

Os olhos verdes do loiro deram um leve brilho e Kevin limitou-se em sorrir de canto, ambos voltaram a dirigir seus olhares para o Lago Negro onde a Lula Gigante aparecia e começara a brincar com seus tentáculos de um lado para o outro.

A noite estava bela e estrelada, em um dos maiores escritórios do Ministério da Magia quatro homens conversavam seriamente enquanto liam e discutiam alguns relatórios, se a alguns anos atrás dissessem a eles que seriam sérios e responsáveis, Blake, Carter, Draco os zombaria eternamente, enquanto Harry apenas afirmava que sempre soube que seria uma pessoa séria e digna de respeito.

- Papai mandou uma carta dizendo apenas para termos prudência em nossas decisões... – Draco comentava terminando de ler um relatório e alargando a gravata.  
- Na minha opinião deveríamos prender Vega e quebrar a varinha dele! – Blake cruzava os braços nervoso.  
- Não se pode fazer isso, afinal a quem acusa cabe o ônus da prova. – Harry acariciava a têmpora. – Já encontrou o que estava procurando Carter?  
- Não... – O moreno respondia fuçando suas prateleiras. – Raios eu jurava ter deixado aqui!  
- Você sabe que se você tiver perdido isso o posto de idiota do grupo passa do Blake para você não sabe? – Draco sorria levemente.  
- Hey! Desde quando eu tinha esse posto? – Blake fazia bico arrancando gargalhadas.  
- Eu tenho de voltar para Beuxbattons, quando encontrar me mande uma coruja que marcaremos outra reunião. – Harry acenava com a cabeça.  
- Tome cuidado Harry... – Carter encarava o homem por cima dos ombros. – Não é só a Inglaterra que não é mais segura.  
- Eu tenho plena consciência disso meus amigos... – Harry franzia o cenho. – Até logo.

O moreno segurara em um porta retrato quebrado desaparecendo em seguida, Blake estralara os dedos das mãos e desabotoara o colarinho da camisa social que vestia apanhando mais um pergaminho de relatórios o tratando de ler.

- RAIOS! – Carter berrava nervoso.  
- Que foi? Perdeu? – Draco franzia o cenho.  
- Não acho em lugar algum, como podemos querer achar a localização de Vega sem um Cristal de Fadas? Ele é o único que pode localizar qualquer coisa mesmo que esteja omitida por magia!  
- Há quanto tempo você deu falta disso Carter? – Blake levantava-se sério acabando por pisar em uma parte do tapete da sala que emitira um ruído estranho.

O trio trocou olhares cúmplices, Blake saltar para o lado jogando o tapete para o lado revelando vários cacos brilhantes de cristal.

- Eu vou matar aqueles quatro. – Murmurara Carter perigosamente.

A sala comunal da Sonserina não poderia estar mais vazia, do lado de fora do castelo poderia se escutar o uivo do vento e notar ás belas estrelas no céu, entretanto, Anne Adhara não desejava ver estrelas, não conseguia dormir e para finalizar não conseguia arrancar aquela maldita aliança de seu dedo. Bufou indignada assentada frente a lareira onde o fogo crepitava.

Caios descia ás escadas do dormitório tranquilamente, se houvesse uma hora em que ele poderia estudar sem que Kevin o atrapalhasse ou alguma das inúmeras garotas da Sonserina lhe quisessem atenção, a hora era aquela, de madrugada. Assim que seus pés tocaram o último degrau o loiro engoliu em seco, ela estava ali.

Anne olhara para trás calmamente fitando a imagem do belo Sonserino, talvez ela não fosse à única no castelo a ter insônia, voltou a encarar o fogo indiferente.

- Bem, eu... – Caios começara a subir os degraus novamente.  
- Pode ficar Trent, a sala comunal é grande e creio que eu não ocupo todo o seu espaço.  
- Se você diz... – O loiro dera os ombros descendo novamente os degraus e caminhando até um dos sofás, onde se sentou e abriu o livro de DCAT.

O silêncio ali era quase tremendo, se não fosse o barulho dos estalos da madeira certamente não se ouviria nada, a morena não desviava a atenção do fogo um minuto sequer e Caios parecia se controlar o máximo que podia para que sua atenção focasse apenas no livro, o que estava por demais complicado, afinal a mais de uma hora que ele não saia da primeira linha, se duvidar ele havia até a decorado. Suspirou, não conseguiria estudar, não com ela ali tão próxima. Fechou o livro e levantou-se do sofá caminhando até a poltrona próxima ao sofá onde Anne estava.

- Kevin me disse que viraram dupla em Poções. – Comentou a encarando.

Os olhos sombrios de Anne deixaram o fogo e fitaram com curiosidade o loiro, era a primeira vez que ele puxava um assunto sem gaguejar ou sem ficar incrivelmente beta.

- Sim é verdade. – A voz dela soara fria e indiferente o fazendo engolir em seco.  
- Não se preocupe, Middley não vai punir a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, certamente Kevin é quem levará a culpa.  
- Não estou preocupada... – A morena sorrira de canto fazendo Caios retribuir o sorriso, aquilo vindo de Anne Adhara era deveras estranho, desde quando ela virara uma miss sorriso de canto? Percebendo sua falha voltou a encarar o fogo.  
- Posso fazer duas perguntas? – Perguntara Caios.  
- O mundo é livre Trent, você faz o que quiser e eu respondo se eu desejar.  
- OOookay! Pergunta um, por que você não aceitou jogar Quadribol? Todos sabemos que você seria melhor artilheira do que Griffin.  
- Tenho mais coisas a me preocupar do que com Quadribol. – Anne desviava os olhos do fogo.  
- Pergunta dois, por que você está aqui a essa hora da madrugada?  
- Insônia. – A voz da morena soara mais triste do que ela desejara.

Anne rezara mentalmente que o loiro não percebesse sua angustia na voz, mas nada se passa despercebido a Caios Trent, ele apenas lhe olhara com carinho levantando-se da poltrona e caminhando até ela, ajoelhando frente a sua poltrona e tomando sua mão gelada. A morena pode sentir todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem quando Caios tocara sua mão.

- Não consegue tirar não é? – Ele perguntara com um leve sorriso erguendo a mão direita da garota lhe mostrando a aliança.  
- Não... – Ela respondera trêmula.

Caios sorriu de canto levando a boca até o dedo da morena, chupara o dedo da mesma e em seguida puxara com o dente a aliança que deslizara pelo dedo fino e delicado de Anne que o encarava estupefata, afinal Caios havia sido o rei da inconveniência naquele exato momento, como ele ia chupando o dedo das pessoas sem a permissão das mesmas?

- Aqui está! – Ele lhe entregava o anel.  
- Obrigada, eu acho... – Ela o olhava incrédula.  
- Sabe, você não parece o tipo de pessoa que encara o Quadribol como uma perda de tempo.  
- Não?  
- Daria todos meus galeões se você não torcesse para os Vratsa Vultures!

Anne arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, Caios parecia tão relaxado naquele momento, era como se toda imensidão tensa entre eles tivesse se quebrado a partir do momento em que ele puxou uma conversa civilizada. A morena abriu levemente a boca para responder quando fora cortada por uma voz severa e rouca que ecoou por toda sala comunal.

- Então terá que dar todos seus galeões Trent. – Nathan falara friamente ao lado da escadaria do dormitório masculino. – Anne torce para os Falmouth Falcons, e creio que já esteja mais do que na hora dela estar na cama, não é?  
- Não me trate como uma criança Nathan, eu não sou! – O ar severo de Anne novamente tomara conta de si.

Nathan a encarara carrancudo, ele estava escondido na sala comunal desde que vira Trent puxando assunto com sua irmã, o que ele realmente não esperava era o fato de que Anne baixasse as guardas para Trent o permitindo se aproximar por demais, será que ela ainda não havia aprendido que um Adhara é solitário? Principalmente ela que jamais deveria se aproximar das pessoas?

- Entretanto eu vejo que já passei tempo por demais fora de meus aposentos. – Anne levantava-se da poltrona passando por Caios e subindo um dos degraus da escadaria que ligava aos dormitórios feminino, parando e fitando o loiro por cima dos ombros. – Tenha uma boa noite Trent e obrigada pela...  
- Não precisa agradecer! – Caios piscara maroto.

A morena consentira com a cabeça lançando um olhar furioso ao irmão, em seguida terminara de subir a escadaria. Nathan ao ver a irmã desaparecer aproximou-se como um tigre prestes a abocanhar a presa ficando a milímetros de Caios que ainda possuía um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- É agora que me manda ficar longe de sua irmã não é? – Indagou o loiro.

Nathan sorrira de canto virando as costas e seguindo para as escadarias dos dormitórios masculino, parando e assim como a irmã encarando o loiro por cima dos ombros.

- Fique longe de minha irmã.

Caios sorriu abertamente ao ver o moreno desaparecer na escadaria, pelo menos o Adhara não lhe socara.

O horário do almoço no salão comunal daquele dia ensolarado não poderia ser melhor, todos pareciam já ter se acostumado com a rotina de Hogwarts, afinal uma semana já havia se passado desde o inicio de mais um ano letivo. Jay estava sentado tranquilamente na mesa da Grifinória roubando alguns biscoitos de Sirius enquanto este, bem... Este entrava em um dos mais maravilhosos duelos de sua vida.

- NÃO FOI CULPA MINHA! – Gritava o moreno nervoso.  
- AHHH NÃÃÃO, FOI CULPA DE MERLIM EU ACHO! RAIOS, JÁ PEGAMOS QUATRO DETENÇÕES POR SUA FALTA DE RESPONSABILIDADE ZABINE! – Danielle era segurada por Stacy que por mais que ainda aparentasse tristonha, tinha forças para segurar a amiga.  
- MINHA FALTA DE RESPONSABILIDADE? EU LÁ TENHO CULPA DAQUELA IMITAÇÃO BARATA DE INFERI ME ODIAR?  
- VOCÊ DÁ MOTIVOS E ESTÁ ME LEVANDO PARA O BURACO JUNTO DE VOCÊ!  
- VOCÊ SÓ SE PREOCUPA CONSIGO MESMA O'BRIAN!  
- AHH, MAS EU VOU TE ESPANCAR SEU...  
- JÀ BASTA! – O berro de Tonks ecoara imponente por todo o salão, fazendo a dupla de Grifinórios sentar-se e se calar automaticamente. – Por céus, será que não podemos ter uma refeição decente?  
- Desculpe diretora. – Sussurravam Sirius e Danielle em uníssono.  
- Finalmente eles calaram a boca! – Jay falava empolgado virando o seu olhar para a mesa da Sonserina encontrando Caios conversando civilizadamente com Anne Adhara.

Jay franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco, jamais havia visto Anne Adhara conversando com ninguém a não ser com seu irmão ou com a tal Aiko, Kevin também parecia participar da conversa, um monstro parecera urrar no peito do Grifinório e Jay Potter teve de contar até dez para ignorar um ciúme idiota e doentio, afinal, Anne nunca falara mais de duas palavras com ele.

- Isso funciona para mim... – Caios entregava a garota um pequeno frasco com um liquido incolor. – Acho que você vai ter menos insônia assim...  
- Cacazitinho só dorme com isso em época de jogo, ele fica meio paranóico sabe Annezinha? – Kevin sorria maroto.  
- Fico agradecida. – Anne falava ternamente fazendo Takana a encarar curiosa do outro lado da mesa junto de um ranzinza Nathan.  
- Não há de quê! – Kevin falava divertido recebendo um chute debaixo da mesa dado por Caios. – Aucth Cacazitinho! Essa doeu!  
- Você é realmente um energúmeno Kevin. – Rosnara o loiro fazendo Anne arquear uma das sobrancelhas.

As portas do salão principal abriram-se num estrondo e a visão da Profa.Jones de Vôo com a Vassoura adentrando o salão segurando um pergaminho negro fora o suficiente para um novo alvoroço começar entre os alunos, Jones com seus cabelos ruivos presos num alto rabo de cavalo e suas feições joviais curvara-se levemente frente a mesa dos professores entregando a Tonks o pergaminho.

- Os Capitães dos times de Quadribol apresentem-se frente a mesa.

Caios levantara-se sendo aplaudido na mesa da Sonserina, assim como Jay na mesa da Grifinória, na mesa da Lufa-Lufa uma menina de cabelos loiros cheios com sardas espalhadas pelo rosto se apresentou e por ultimo na mesa da Cornival um belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos azuis se apresentara.

- Srs. Trent, Potter, Broadmoor e Srta. Morgan, estou aqui para avisar que o primeiro jogo de Quadribol do ano será entre Sonserina e Grifinória.

Uma série de gritos, aplausos e assovios ecoara no salão principal, não era mistério nenhum que todos amavam os jogos entre ás casas rivais, principalmente por seus capitães serem melhores amigos.

- O jogo seguinte será entre Lufa-Lufa e Cornival.

Mais uma vez o êxtase tomara conta dos alunos, Kevin já havia subido em cima da mesa e começado a rebolar enquanto Sirius estava em cima do banco e dançava alegremente.

- KEKE SE PREPARE!  
- VOCÊ É QUE SE PREPARE SIX! – Kevin gritara empolgado.  
- VOCÊS NÃO TÊM A GRANDE MURALHA! – Sirius sorria puxando Danielle pelo braço esquecendo-se de suas brigas.  
- NENHUMA GOLES ENTRARÁ EM MEUS GOLS! – Declarava Danielle ao lado de Sirius.  
- É ISSO O QUE VEREMOS! – Um dos alunos da Sonserina gritava.  
- SILÊÊÊÊÊÊÊNCIO!! – Berrava Tonks fazendo todos se calarem. – O primeiro jogo ocorrerá ao sábado, os dias de treino de cada time está colado em seus vestiário, por isso treinem e nos ofereçam um bom jogo!  
- Pode deixar conosco Tonton! – Caios piscava maroto.  
- Não iremos decepcioná-la amada e idolatrada Tontonzinha! – Jay fazia uma reverência exagerada.  
- Muito bem, agora creio que todos podem retornar ás aulas do dia!  
- Como se fosse possível após uma noticia dessas... – Comentara Alisson Morgan, capitã da Lufa-Lufa.  
- Vamos olhar os horários dos treinos Jayjay! – Caios abraçava o amigo por cima dos ombros o arrastando para fora do salão principal.

O Sol estava realmente fritante, Caios sorria abertamente, ele e Jay jogavam juntos desde pequenos e sempre era bom jogarem um contra o outro, no ano anterior a Sonserina levara a taça por um ponto de vantagem e Jay jurara que aquele ano ele não permitiria a casa rival ganhar nem por um décimo.

- Primeiro jogo já colocaram um contra o outro hein? Eles querem emoção.  
- É... – Jay comentava sério.  
- Que foi? Vai dizer que não curtiu?  
- Quando vai me dizer que está saindo com a Adhara? – Jay parava de andar carrancudo.  
- Como é que é? – Caios fitava o amigo por cima dos ombros perplexo, logo virando-se com os olhos esbugalhados. – Quem foi que te falou uma merda dessa imensidão?  
- Ninguém falou eu vi com meus olhos, Adhara não tem intimidade com ninguém e do nada você e ela estão conversando como se fossem amigos de séculos?  
- Ok, você pirou? – Caios franzia o cenho. – Adhara e eu não temos nada e ela está noiva sabia?  
- Quando foi que a mulher ser comprometida é problema para você?  
- Escute aqui James... – Caios falara perigosamente segurando no colarinho do amigo. – Adhara e eu não temos absolutamente nada, conversamos algumas vezes de madrugada pelo fato dela ter insônia e de eu sempre tentar estudar nesse horário, ela é parceira de poções do Kevin e por isso nós TRÊS estávamos conversando e eu DEI A ELA um dos meus vidrinhos de poção para dormir, sinceramente eu não lhe devo satisfações nenhuma de minha vida, mas eu faço isso porque você é meu amigo e idiota por demais para acreditar em mim!

Com a mesma velocidade que Caios segurara o colarinho de Jay, ele o soltara, o moreno baixara os olhos envergonhado e quando os erguera Caios já havia ganhado uma boa distância de si caminhando em direção ao Campo de Quadribol. Respirou fundo, ele não poderia guardar mais aquele segredo para si, confiava em Caios e sabia que ele o entenderia após aquela revelação.

- EU ESTOU APAIXONADO POR ELA!

Caios petrificou com aquelas palavras de Jay, era como se sua boca tivesse secado por inteira, virou-se lentamente para fitar o melhor amigo que o encarava com desespero.

- Eu me apaixonei pela Adhara, Caios...  
- Você nunca conversou com ela Jay...  
- Isso agora pode mudar, vocês estão... Estão virando amigos não é?  
- Não me peça isso... – Caios parecia implorar.  
- Faça isso por mim Caios, você sabe que... Que eu nunca amei nenhuma garota e eu... Eu sonho com ela, eu...  
- Está a amando. – Concluíra Caios.  
- Sim... – Jay aproximava-se do amigo o abraçando por cima dos ombros. – Ajuda o seu irmão aqui?  
- Como quiser Jay... – Caios sorria fracamente. – Farei, farei o possível.  
- Obrigado cara! – Jay sorria abertamente. – Desculpa pela cena patética.  
- Você é Grifinório, sempre será patético! – Debochara Caios.  
- Mas ainda venço você no Quadribol!  
- É isso o que veremos no sábado meu caro...

Jay gargalhou correndo em direção ao campo, Caios apenas passara as mãos pelos cabelos e rosto, se existisse um Deus, ele estava sendo muito sacana com o pobre Sonserino.

Anne fitava de uma das janelas da Torre de Astronomia aquela famosa dupla dinâmica caminhando em direção ao campo de quadribol, a morena apenas sorriu de canto, era tão estranho ela estar sorrindo tanto ultimamente e sem motivo sequer. Cerrou os olhos castanhos esverdeados, sentia uma imensa dor nos ombros, andava tão tensa e não dormia há dias. Deslizou a mão até o bolso de sua capa negra segurando com delicadeza um frasquinho sem perceber que um leve sorriso brotara em seus lábios delineados.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas ao invés da visão da dupla dinâmica ela possuía a visão de olhos puxados brilhantes, Takana Aiko lhe encarava séria e curiosa o que fez Anne dar dois passos para trás e sentar-se em um pequeno banco.

- Não chegue sem fazer barulho Takana, não estamos em uma zona de treinamento.  
- Você sabe que é o costume... – Takana virava o pescoço olhando pela janela os dois rapazes. – Estava os apreciando?  
- Não diga asneiras.  
- Eles estão apaixonados por você.  
- Do que está falando Takana? – Anne irritava-se levantando-se bruscamente do banco.  
- Potter e Trent, eles gostam mesmo você, se duvidar eles a amam.  
- Não existe o amor, o amor é apenas uma mera ilusão dos fracos.  
- Não é porque você não conhece o amor Anne, que ele não existe. – Takana a cortava severa. – Você ainda pode ter escolhas, não é como eu ou Nathan, você é mais forte e...  
- Eu já fiz minha escolha. – A morena franzia o cenho virando-se de costas a japonesa e seguindo até a porta de saída da sala da torre. – E se o amor existisse do modo que você fala, certamente você estaria casando-se com alguém que ama e não com o meu irmão.

Takana lançou um olhar destemido para ás costas da amiga, Anne atravessara a porta a fechando atrás de si. Anne não falara nenhuma mentira, aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Nathan e ela jamais se amaram, o que havia entre ambos era um respeito mutuo e apenas isso! Eles tinham como missão unir-se em matrimonio para prevalecer a raça pura e assim o fariam, por suas famílias.

O sábado chegara rapidamente assim como todos os alunos desejaram, o Campo de Quadribol estava cheio, todos os alunos e professores haviam resolvido a comparecer naquele jogo imperdível. Os gritos das torcidas, bandeiras e toda a quinquilharias que os alunos conseguiam arranjar para demonstrar seu amor pelos times estavam ali presentes junto com o orgulho de pertencer ou não a uma das casas.

Mas nem todos estavam com espírito de jogo, na biblioteca do castelo uma única garota de cabelos loiros lia atentamente um livro de Herbologia enquanto tentava fazer o dever do mesmo, resmungando vários palavrões inaudíveis era visível que Stacy Malfoy era um pleno desastre naquela matéria. Esfregou a face e bufou indignada erguendo os olhos a ponto de ver mais uma pessoa no meio de sua solidão, franziu o cenho, o que ele fazia ali?

Nathan voltou o olhar para a loira Grifinória, Grifinórios eram tão indiscretos que chegava a dar desgosto, ignorou o olhar curioso da mesma sobre si e voltou a procurar seu livro desejado na prateleira, Stacy ainda o encarava curiosa, algo que ela não herdara do pai a discrição.

- Perdeu algo comigo Malfoy? – Nathan perguntava sem retirar os olhos da prateleira.  
- Não. – Ela respondera firmemente o fazendo a encarar. – Só estou me perguntando se você é anti-social ao ponto de não querer se entrosar com ás pessoas no jogo de sua própria casa.  
- Na verdade, sou. – Nathan sorria arrogante ficando mais bonito. – E parece que não sou o único, você também está aqui não é?  
- Estou estudando.  
- Duvido que o vocabulário de palavrões vá cair em alguma das provas...  
- E eu duvido que sua arrogância também cairá! – Rosnou a menina voltando a encarar o livro.

O moreno apanhara um livro de Adivinhação da prateleira caminhando em direção a uma mesa atrás da qual Stacy se localizava, parando antes ao lado da loira e espiando o que ela escrevia, sorriu de canto olhando para frente.

- Poção para confundir.  
- O quê? – Stacy assustava-se o encarando.  
- _Botão-de-Prata_, uma planta rara que é utilizada na poção para confundir.  
- Como sabe disso?  
- A arrogância me ajuda nas provas... – O moreno dava ás costas a loira seguindo para a mesa mais isolada da biblioteca.

Stacy logo tratou de escrever o que o Sonserino dissera, por mais arrogante e estranho que Nathan Adhara aparentasse ser, pelo menos ele havia a salvado daquela maldita pergunta de Herbologia.

De volta ao Campo de Quadribol, a Profa. Jones se localizava ao centro do mesmo aguardando anciosa a entrada dos times que aconteceria em breve, enquanto isso, Jules Comarck e Josef O'Hare divertiam a platéia com seus costumeiros comentários sobre os jogadores dos times.

Dentro do vestiário da Grifinória, os Leões faziam barulho, Jay gritava e sorria alegremente, aquele era o ano deles, ele não permitiria a Caios lhe roubar a taça novamente.

- QUEM SOMOS NÓS? – Perguntava o Capitão.  
- LEÕES!! – Urravam Sirius, Danielle e os demais.  
- O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER HOJE?  
- DEVORAR ÁS SERPENTES!!  
- ENTÃO NÓS VAMOS ARRASAR?  
- VAMOS!! – Os Grifinórios batiam empolgados nos armários.  
- Bom trabalho Capitão! – Sirius sorria bagunçando os cabelos de Jay. – Leve-nos a vitória!  
- Deixe comigo e você marque Gols! Dani quero boas defesas hoje!  
- Não se preocupe Chefe! – Dani sorria arteira.  
- Ela é A Muralha, Jay! Nada vai passar por ela! – Sirius falava divertido levando um soco no braço dado por Danielle. – Auth, me espanque depois Dandan! Deixe-me ganhar o jogo primeiro!  
- Você não vai trapacear nesse jogo não é Sirius?  
- Mas que coisa mais feia de se dizer Dani!  
- É O'Brian. – Ela o corrigia em tom de tédio.  
- Como eu ia dizendo Dani, eu não trapaceio no quadribol ou em qualquer outro jogo, eu apenas viro o jogo ao meu favor!  
- Então faça o favor de não virar nada, apenas jogar limpo! – Ela o fuzilava com um olhar autoritário o fazendo se curvar em uma exagerada reverência.

Um barulho de sino ecoara, aquele era o sinal para que os jogadores da Grifinória entrasse em campo, Jay sorriu para todos, eles uniram ás mãos no centro e gritaram um sonoro "Leões", subindo em seguida nas vassouras e saindo pela porta do vestiário.

- E COM VOCÊS OS PODEROSOS LEÕES DA GRIFINÓRIA!! – Jules Comarck gritava levando a platéia a loucura.  
- A GOLEIRA, APELIDADA DE A MURALHA, DANIELLE O'BRIAN! QUE NA MINHA OPINIÃO É UMA BELDADE NATA! – Josef O'Hare sorria maroto levando um cutucão da parceira de narração. – NÃO FIQUE COM CIÚMES JULES, AINDA TE AMAMOS!  
- ORA NÃO DIGA BESTEIRAS O'HARE! SEGUINDO O'BRIAN TEMOS OS DOIS BATEDORES: MIKE MOSSEY E HAROLD KUNIS! OS ARTILHEIROS AKRYA DELONG, MICHAEL DEVON E...  
- ENTRANDO AGORA O TERCEIRO ARTILHEIRO COMO TUFÃO O SEGUNDO

_Tonight_  
**Essa noite**  
_I'm gonna have myself a real good time_  
**Eu vou me divertir**  
_I feel alive_  
**Eu me sinto vivo**  
_And the world is turning inside out yeah! _  
**E o mundo virando do avesso yeah! **  
_And floating around in ecstasy_  
**E flutuando em êxtase**

- Espero ver um excelente jogo rapazes! – A Sra. Jones falava empolgada. – Apertem ás mãos Capitães!

Caios e Jay, ambos com sorrisos marotos nos lábios apertaram ás mãos, deram leves piscadelas e subiram em suas vassouras. Kevin dera um tapa na própria bunda e robolara para Sirius que revirava os olhos, aquele sim seria um bom jogo.

_So don't stop me now_  
**Então não me pare agora**  
_Don't stop me_  
**Não me pare**  
_'Cause I'm having a good time_  
**Por que eu estou me divertindo**  
_I'm having a good time_  
**Eu estou me divertindo. **

O time da Sonserina e Grifinória levantara vôo e ás bolas entraram em campo, Jay fizera um aceno de cabeça para Caios já saindo em busca do pomo de ouro enquanto o loiro já tomava entre suas mãos a Goles, o jogo havia começado e era para valer.

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_  
**Eu sou uma estrela cadente saltando pelo céu**  
_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_  
**Assim como um tigre desafiando as leis da gravidade**  
_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_  
**Eu sou um carro de corrida ultrapassando como Lady Godiva**  
_I'm gonna go go go_  
**Eu vou, vou, vou, vou**  
_There's no stopping me_  
**E nada vai me deter**

Caios dirigia-se em alta velocidade em direção ao Gol, assim que Delong tentara lhe arrancar a goles o loiro a arremessou para Dylan que a pegara risonho o que Dylan não esperava era que Sirius lhe surpreendesse e lhe tomasse a goles, o moreno estava preste a chegar nas dimensões do Gol da Sonserina quando um balaço lhe acertou o braço lhe fazendo soltar a goles e a bela Mary Morrisson o tomasse.

- Isso foi maldade Keke! - Sirius fazia bico olhando o loiro risonho com o taco nas mãos.  
- Perdão Six, mas se eu não te acertar Cacazitinho me acerta depois para me punir!

_I'm burning through the sky yeah! _  
**E estou queimando pelo céu yeah! **  
_Two hundred degrees_  
**Duzentos graus**  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
**É por isso que me chamam de Senhor Fahrenheit**  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
**Estou viajando na velocidade da luz**  
_I'm gonna make a supersonic man out of you_  
**Eu quero transformá-lo num homem supersônico**

Jay procurava o pomo de ouro a todo custo, ele e Kenmare procuravam em todos os cantos, mas parecia que a maldita bolinha dourada não queria cooperar e aparecer. Enquanto isso Kevin acertava belos balaços em Mike Mossey que já estava quase saltando da vassoura e matando o loirinho que se fazia de inocente a cada balaço mandado.

_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_  
**Não me pare agora, eu estou me divertindo**  
_I'm having a ball, don't stop me now. _  
**Estou aproveitando, não me pare**  
_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_  
**Se você quiser se divertir, é só me ligar**  
_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time) _  
**Não me pare agora (porque eu estou me divertindo) **  
_Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time) _  
**Não me pare agora (sim, eu estou me divertindo) **  
_I don't want to stop at all_  
**Eu não quero parar de jeito nenhum**

Dylan atravessava os ares segurando firmemente a goles em suas mãos, ninguém conseguia parar o Sonserino que arremessara para Caios, o loiro dera duas evasivas e um mergulho para se livrar de Sirius e Kunis, Danielle já se preparava de longe para a defesa.

- Vem para a mamãe vem... - Sussurrava a goleira para si mesma.

Caios dera um sorriso arrogante jogando a goles com força, Danielle acabara por conseguir defender com sua vassoura jogando a goles de volta para Delong.

- É ISSO AÍ MURALHA! - Sirius gritava empolgado.

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_  
**Eu sou um foguete em direção a Marte**  
_On a collision course_  
**Numa rota de colisão**  
_I am a satellite, I'm out of control_  
**Eu sou um satélite, estou fora de controle**  
_I am a sex machine ready to reload_  
**Eu sou uma máquina de sexo pronta pra recarregar**  
_Like an atom bomb about to Oh oh oh oh oh explode! _  
**Assim como uma bomba atômica prestes a explodir**

Delong fora acertado por um balaço mandado por Kevin e a goles caíra, por pouco Dylan não apanhara a mesma, Sirius acabara por a pegar e a jogar em direção ao gol, Drummond rebatera, mas Sirius entrara na frente de Morrisson e apanhara a goles novamente marcando um Gol levando a platéia ao delírio. Caios apanhara a goles e voando como nunca escapando dos balaços da Grifinória ele aproximara-se o máximo possível do gol, Danielle prendera a respiração, quando Caios se irritava por levar um gol era quase impossível defender uma goles dele. E fora o que aconteceu, Caios a confundiu marcando um belo gol empatando o jogo.

_I'm burning through the sky yeah! _  
**E estou queimando pelo céu yeah! **  
_Two hundred degrees_  
**Duzentos graus**  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
**É por isso que me chamam de Senhor Fahrenheit**  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
**Estou viajando na velocidade da luz**  
_I'm gonna make a supersonic woman out of you_  
**Eu quero transformá-lo numa mulher supersônico**

Jay e Kenmare cerraram os olhos, naquela claridade toda era difícil encontrar o pomo, mas eles o haviam encontrado, ambos mergulharam em direção ao chão, o pomo estava a metros deste, ponta pés eram dados entre os dois apanhadores a fim de afastar o outro de seu percurso, mas nenhum dos dois ousava desequilibrar e perder o jogo naquela altura do campeonato.

_Don't stop me, don't stop me_  
**Não me pare, não me pare**  
_Don't stop me hey hey hey! _  
**Não me pare, hey hey hey! **  
_Don't stop me, don't stop me ooh ooh ooh_  
**Não me pare, não me pare, ooh ooh ooh**  
_Don't stop me, don't stop me_  
**Não me pare, não me pare, **  
_Have a good time good time_  
**Divirta-se, divirta-se**  
_Don't stop me, don't stop me Ah! _  
**Não me pare, não me pare, Ah!**

- ACERTE UM BALAÇO NELE KEVIN! - Dylan berrava para o loirinho que parecia petrificado. - ACERTE!!  
- DEIXA COMIGO! - Richard Mayers falava convicto.

Caios havia acabado de marcar o segundo gol quando escutara aquilo, seus olhos se arregalaram categoricamente ao ver Jay e Kenmare mergulhado em direção ao gramado.

_I'm burning through the sky yeah! _  
**E estou queimando pelo céu yeah! **  
_Two hundred degrees_  
**Duzentos graus**  
_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_  
**É por isso que me chamam de Senhor Fahrenheit**  
_I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_  
**Estou viajando na velocidade da luz**  
_I'm gonna make a supersonic man out of you_  
**Eu quero transformá-lo num homem supersônico**

- NÃO FAÇA ISSO MAYERS! - Urrou o capitão do time da Sonserina.

Era tarde demais, Richard já havia acatado ás ordens de Dylan e mandado um poderoso balaço na direção de Jay Potter, o moreno sequer tivera tempo para desviar, o balaço lhe acertara nas costas o jogando para o lado e o fazendo cai inconsciente ao chão.

_Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_  
**Não me pare agora, eu estou me divertindo**  
_I'm having a ball, don't stop me now. _  
**Estou aproveitando, não me pare**  
_If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_  
**Se você quiser se divertir, é só me ligar**  
_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm havin' a good time) _  
**Não me pare agora (porque eu estou me divertindo) **  
_Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time) _  
**Não me pare agora (sim, eu estou me divertindo) **  
_I don't want to stop at all_  
**Eu não quero parar de jeito nenhum**

Kenmare apanhara o pomo e a torcida da Sonserina gritara alegremente.

- E A SONSERINA VENCE!! - Josef e Jules berravam.  
- MAS O QUE É AQUILO? AQUELES SÃO CAIOS TRENT E KEVIN MALFOY DESCENDO DAS VASSOURAS PARA SOCORRER JAY POTTER? - Indagava Jules.  
- PARECE QUE SIM JULES, E OLHE! O'BRIAN E ZABINE SE JUNTARAM A ELES!

Caios corria na direção do amigo junto de Kevin, Jay possuia os olhos cerrados e estava deitado de barriga para baixo, o loiro o virara delicadamente enquanto Kevin lhe dava alguns leves tapinhas na bochecha fazendo os olhos azuis esverdeados abrirem-se levemente.

- Até desmaiado eu apanham, vejam só... - Murmurara Jay.  
- Não foi ordem minha Jay! Jamais permitiria que alguém fizesse isso! - Caios falava nervoso.  
- JAYJAY! Não nos mate mais de preocupação assim! - Kevin fazia bico ajudando o amigo a se sentar.  
- Cara como você 'tá? - Indagara Sirius aproximando-se junto de Danielle e do resto do time da Grifinória.

Caios assim que vira Dylan pousando sua vassoura no chão, levantou-se bruscamente do lado de Jay e caminhou como uma pantera em direção ao parceiro de time lhe dando um belo soco na face, Dylan desequilibrou caindo ao chão.

- MAS ISSO É UMA VIRADA MESMO! O CAPITÃO CAIOS TRENT BATEU EM UM DE SEUS ARTILHEIROS! – Josef falava estupefato.

Kevin e Sirius correram para segurar o loiro furioso que tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar e continuar a socar Dylan que possuía o nariz e a boca sangrando, o sonserino ao chão era ajudado a se levantar por Mary Morrisson e Richard Mayers que estavam absolutamente assustados com o comportamento do capitão.

- O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ GRIFFIN? VOCÊ PODERIA TER MATADO O JAY! VOCÊ VIU A DISTANCIA? QUEM LHE MANDOU DAR ORDENS? EU SOU O CAPITÃO EU DIGO O QUE FAZER OU NÃO FAZER! SEU FILHO DE UMA PUTA MISERÁVEL!  
- Calma Caios, você vai perder seu posto assim! – Kevin murmurava enquanto segurava o amigo.  
- E VOCÊ MAYERS? SE GRIFFIN LHE MANDAR SE MATAR VOCÊ VAI SE MATAR?  
- Eu... Eu... – Richard balbuciava trêmulo.  
- SUMAM OS DOIS DA MINHA FRENTE! ESTÃO SUSPENSOS DO TIME TEMPORÁRIAMENTE!

Mary largara rapidamente Dylan que fora retirado do campo por Richard. Caios bufava de raiva logo voltando-se a Jay que estava sendo socorrido por Madame Zorah, a enfermeira da escola.

- SR. TRENT O QUE FOI AQUILO? – Ralhava Tonks.  
- Fiz o que um capitão faz Tonks, hoje não vai haver comemoração de minha parte por uma vitória ridícula como essa! – Rosnara Caios desvencilhando-se da diretora e seguindo a maca flutuante de um ferido Jay.  
- Deu fora Tonton! – Kevin dava leves tapinhas camaradas no ombro da diretora que parecia incrédula com a situação.

Sirius e Kevin deixaram o campo logo atrás de Caios e Jay, os times haviam ficado sem os dois capitães e no momento realmente não aparentavam saber o que fazer.

Em uma mansão velha e decadente um homem de robusto, calvo e de face rígida acariciava a imensa cabeça de uma pantera negra, enquanto a sua frente várias pessoas encapuzadas vestidas de negro estavam ajoelhadas, como se aquele homem, Apus Vega, fosse algum tipo de Deus.

- O Império das Trevas se dá inicio por agora! – Anunciara o homem. – Façam o necessário.


	8. Quando Choram os Anjos

**OBS:** A música inserida no capítulo é Lullaby do Billy Joel

* * *

**Quando Choram os Anjos.**

Uma grossa tempestade começara a cair nos terrenos de Hogwarts, era estranho notar um belo rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes sentado confortavelmente em um dos sofás frente à lareira da sala comunal da Sonserina, afinal muitos alunos daquela idade naquele exato momento degustavam o belo sono alheio das quatro horas da manhã.

Caios Trent possuía em seu colo um imenso livro de _"TCM"_, entretanto sua atenção não parecia estar direcionada a _"Como domesticar um Hipogrifo em 10 maneiras"_, mas sim nas chamas amareladas do fogo que crepitava a madeira constantemente, fazendo um barulho considerado um tanto quanto irritante.

- Sabe, essa coisa toda de zumbi não combina muito bem com você... – Uma voz divertida ressoava atrás do loiro que sequer virou-se para ver quem era.

Lá estava ele, Caios sabia que no mundo só existia uma criatura tão inconveniente ao ponto de ir lhe alfinetar enquanto estudava, ou melhor... Tentava estudar. Kevin mantinha um porte maroto trajado apenas com uma calça de moletom negra sorriu levemente aproximando-se do sofá, pulou no mesmo sentando-se ao lado do primo que apenas lhe encarara com o canto dos olhos esperando que o loirinho se manifestasse.

- O que faz aqui ás quatro da manhã Kevin? – Perguntou com uma voz ameaçadora após perceber que o ser mais irritante do planeta não se manifestaria.  
- Bem... – O loirinho sorria arteiro. – Estava com a Silvvy...  
- Só podia ser... – Caios rolava os olhos endireitando-se no sofá.  
- Melhor do que passar a noite com Trestálios, Explosivins e Hipogrifos, isso eu garanto! – Debochara Kevin espiando o livro do outro loiro. – Mas algo me diz que o _Senhor Eu Estudo Escondido Trent_ não estava prestando a mínima atenção nessas coisas de pocotós alados e baratas gigantes explosivas...  
- Você realmente é uma coisa estranha Kevin. – Caios sorrira levemente levantando-se do sofá jogando o livro em cima do primo que mostrara a língua.  
- Vou levar como elogio para não perder a amizade! – O loirinho levantava-se também. – E então?  
- E então o quê?  
- O que houve com você? Desde semana passada que você anda mais esquisito do que o normal e olha que eu pensei que isso não era possível!  
- Não houve nada comigo e eu não sou esquisito.  
- Ooookay! – Kevin bracejava. – Venhamos e convenhamos Cacazitinho, você me acoberta desde que eu tinha dois anos de idade e se alguém aqui sabe quando alguém realmente precisa ser acobertado esse alguém sou eu.  
- Por que você acha que eu preciso ser acobertado de algo? – Caios encarava-o por cima dos ombros.  
- Pelo simples fato de que eu sem querer obviamente querendo, escutei uma conversa sua com o Jay na Ala Hospitalar, sobre uma tal Adhara...  
- O que isso tem haver comigo? Jay gosta dela, só estou...  
- Está bancando o idiota!  
- Kevin se você começar com esse assunto...  
- Primeiramente, você acha mesmo que o Jay vai ficar contente ao saber que a mulher que ele gosta você também gosta? Cara isso tá pior do que novela mexicana! E sinceramente eu não quero que a vida aqui em Hogwarts vire um programa tipo Rebelde!  
- Eu realmente devo ter sido inimigo de Merlim na outra vida... – Caios bufara apanhando seu livro em cima do sofá e caminhando em seguida em direção as escadas.  
- Hey, onde você está indo?  
- Dormir, como você disse o papel de Zumbi não combina comigo.  
- Depois eu sou o irritante! – Resmungou o loirinho ao ver o amigo desaparecer nas escadas.

Kevin jogara-se no sofá onde há pouco tempo o outro loiro estava, começando assim a cantar uma melodia irritante sem notar que atrás de uma das pilastras do salão comunal alguém observava tudo, alguém de olhos extremamente negros e intensos, alguém que não gostara nada do que havia escutado.

Um homem alto de cabelos grisalhos andava calmamente por um bairro trouxa localizado em uma cidade no interior da Inglaterra. Sua capa marrom de veludo balançava de um lado para o outro conforme os passos daquele homem se tornavam velozes.

Em sua face estava à marca explicita da idade e do cansaço, os olhos com belas rugas e olheiras, a palidez e a magreza revelavam o quão andava preocupado e debilitado. Respirou fundo puxando o máximo que podia ar para seus pulmões, olhou para um terreno baldio e se aproximou do mesmo em passos largos e decididos, sacando a varinha por dentro da capa e dando uma última olhada por cima dos ombros, murmurou:

- _Revitos Secrets!_

O terreno baldio transformara-se em uma bela casa, os jardins com diversas flores e uma pequenina piscina, o homem abrira com delicadeza a pequena cerca branca de madeira atravessando os jardins e subindo a pequenina escadinha que ligava a soleira.

Caçou as chaves nos bolsos da calça murmurando constantemente alguns palavrões, achando a dita cuja levou-a até a fechadura prateada da porta, com a mão trêmula teve dificuldade em destrancar a mesma e adentrar. A sala estava escura, talvez mais escura do que o normal, tentou acender ás luzes não obtendo resultado, franziu o cenho, algo estava errado e ele podia sentir isto desde que apartara.

- _Lumus!_ – Falou em alto som.

A ponta de sua varinha iluminou-se e aquele homem pode notar que não estava sozinho, a sua frente havia pessoas mascaradas e muitas delas já haviam o prendido com cordas e correntes, tentara se soltar e fugir, mas por mais que ele tentasse sabia que era em vão. A partir daquele exato momento seu destino estava selado.

- SOLTEM-ME! TENHAM PIEDADE! SOLTEM-ME! EU IMPLORO! – Berrava o homem conforme os mascarados lhe arrastavam em direção a sala de estar.

Ás luzes ainda estavam apagadas, mas era notório um homem robusto sentado em uma formosa poltrona amarela abaixo de uma das janelas, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da lua cheia e das poucas estrelas que habitavam o céu.

- Você mentiu para mim Roger... – A voz ardilosa de Apus Vega ressoava por todo o ressinto. – Disse que estaria ao meu lado, que lutaria por uma raça pura e o que eu descubro essa semana é que você vem passando informações a Sra. Ashlee Zabine? Tsc... Tsc... Tsc... O que devo fazer com você Roger?  
- Perdão... Perdoe-me eu... – O choro de Roger e seus soluços ressoavam como se fossem trovões em uma noite chuvosa.

Os mascarados jogaram o pobre homem aos pés de Apus Vega que lhe dirigira um olhar enojado o que fez Roger se encolher ainda mais ao chão se é que era possível.

- Mudou de casa e ficou sobre a patética proteção do Ministério, acha mesmo Roger que o Ministério consegue controlar algo? – Apus começava a alterar a voz. – ACHA MESMO QUE O MINISTÉRIO TEM PODER CONTRA MIM ROGER?  
- Não... Por favor, tenha piedade...  
- Piedade? – O homem dava uma risada seca apanhando a cima da mesinha de centro da sala um porta-retratos com uma foto de uma garotinha risonha. – Como anda sua filha Roger?  
- Minha filha, minha filha não! Eu... Eu faço o que quiser, mas... Meus filhos não! Eu imploro Sr. Vega, eu... Eu faço o que o senhor quiser, mas meus filhos não!  
- Você me decepcionou Roger... – Apus arremessava o porta-retratos longe quebrando-o em vários pedaços e como uma pantera veloz agarrou o colarinho do homem e olhou-o nos olhos como se fosse devorar-lhe a alma. – Sabe o que espera a quem me decepciona?  
- Eu... Eu...  
- O sofrimento. – Apus dava um sorriso maquiavélico largando Roger ao chão com brutalidade. – E a morte.

Roger sequer teve tempo de falar, logo os berros de _"CRUCCIOS"_ foram-se ouvidos, Apus apanhara uma capa negra de couro de dragão em cima de um dos sofás, a jogou sobre os ombros e saiu da casa, andando pelo pequenino caminho de pedra que ligava o jardim a casa, na metade do caminho os finos lábios de Apus Vega contorceram-se em um meio sorriso e uma luz verde fora notada por uma das janelas daquela bela casa de classe média.

Aquele homem estava morto.

A manhã nublada e sombria nascia ao horizonte, os primeiros cantos de pássaros eram-se escutados por todo o jardim bem cuidado daquela escola onde os alunos começavam a despertar para mais um dia exaustivo e produtivo de aula.

Em um dos dormitórios de uma das torres mais altas do castelo de Hogwarts, a torre da Grifinória, algumas garotas saltavam de suas camas e agilizavam-se em suas produções, algumas se divertiam frente ao espelho enquanto outras penteavam os longos cabelos sentadas nas camas. No meio daquele cômodo apenas um único cortinado vermelho sangue mantinha-se fechado, onde dentro do mesmo uma garota permanecia adormecida abaixo dos grossos cobertores amarelos.

- Hey Stacy! Vamos é hora de acordar! – Uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados falava empolgada passando batom frente ao espelho do dormitório.  
- Tacy! Acorda florzinha! – Chamava uma bela negra de olhos verdes falava risonha calçando os sapatos.  
- Por Merlim! Nunca vi Stacy dormir tanto! – Uma terceira menina falava ranzinza, esta de pele cor de jambo e olhos levemente puxados tão negros quanto os cabelos.  
- Estranho... – A negra franzia o cenho levantando-se da cama.  
- Será que ela está doente, Silvvy? – Indagou a garota de cabelos castanhos guardando o batom em uma mochila.  
- Duvido muito, Stacy Malfoy em sete anos de Hogwarts NUNCA ficou doente! – Silvvy, a garota de pele cor de jambo falara com convicção. – Não é melhor, hum... Darmos uma olhada nela Jane?  
- Deixa que eu dou uma olhada... – Jane, a negra puxara com força o cortinado e olhara com uma sobrancelha arqueada para o monte de coberta amarela. – Stacy... – Ela cutucava. – Você está bem?  
- Me deixa dormir... – A voz da loira soara fraca, fazendo o trio de meninas trocarem olhares confidentes.  
- Tacy, aqui é a Sarah... – A menina de cabelos castanhos agachava-se ao lado da cama da companheira de quarto. – Você está passando bem?  
- Não... – Resmungou a primogênita dos Malfoy's remexendo-se.  
- Ok, chega de frescura Stacy! – Silvvy falara severa puxando com força a coberta da companheira.

Os olhos daquelas três sétimanistas jamais puderam estar mais arregalados, Stacy Malfoy possuía os cabelos num tom acinzentado como os de uma pessoa bem velha, sua pele estava esbranquiçada de tal forma que era visível algumas de suas veias e por último parecia que havia emagrecido mais de vinte quilos em apenas uma noite tendo traços tão parecidos com o de uma caveira que uma pessoa anorexa sentiria inveja.

- SARAH VÁ CHAMAR A DIRETORA TONKS! – Berrara Jane apavorada.  
- DIRETORA TONKS? TEMOS QUE CHAMAR OS MÉDICOS DO ST. MUNGUS EM PESO ISSO SIM! – Sarah gritava já saindo correndo pela porta do dormitório.  
- Por Merlim... – Balbuciara Silvvy. – Eu... Eu... Eu vou... Eu vou falar com o irmão dela! Ele... Ele pode ajudar!  
- SILVVY NÃO ME DEIXE SOZINHA COM ELA! ESPERA! – Jane tentava segurar a amiga que já correra pela porta.

Stacy soltara um leve suspiro sequer abrindo os olhos, estava fraca demais para isso, não conseguia entender o porquê do pavor de suas colegas de quarto, para ser sincera nem fazia questão de saber, pois naquele exato momento ela apenas queria dormir.

- Está ardendo de febre... – Murmurara Jane com os olhos cheios d'água.  
- Kimpball! – Danielle invadia o quarto como um tufão. – Silvvy me contou o que houve, onde está Tonks?  
- Não sei... Sarah foi a procurar e até agora...  
- Stacy... – A loira ajoelhava-se ao lado da amiga levando a mão a testa da mesma.  
- Precisamos levá-la a Ala Hospitalar com urgência, os rapazes podiam ajudar e...  
- Os rapazes não conseguem subir mais aqui, Tonks colocou feitiço nas janelas para que eles não ousassem entrar mais. Tudo culpa daquela praga Zabine! Argh! – Danielle suspirava cansada. – Espere um segundo, eu vou resolver isso.  
- Mas... O'Brian... Não me deixe aqui sozinha com ela eu... – Jane gaguejava em vão, pois a loira já havia abandonado o quarto.

A negra engolira o choro que estava por vir acariciando levemente a face de Stacy, a respiração da menina parecia diminuir a cada segundo o que fazia Jane sentir-se cada vez mais inútil.

- Me ajuda a colocá-la na vassoura!

A voz imponente de Danielle ecoara pelo quarto o que fez Jane dar um sobressalto. Danielle O'Brian segurava firmemente sua vassoura em uma das mãos posicionando-se na mesma aguardando a ajuda da negra.

- Isso é loucura O'Brian! Você vai cair com ela!  
- Escute aqui Kimpball, eu tenho três treinos na semana com rapazes que acham que eu tenho barba! Por isso eu acho que sou extremamente capaz de voar com minha MELHOR AMIGA SEM DERRUBÁ-LA!  
- Mas...  
- ELA ESTÁ ARDENDO EM FEBRE KIMPBALL!  
- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – A negra se exaltava carregando com dificuldade o corpo inerte de Stacy e entregando a Danielle que quase caíra da vassoura.  
- Quando você melhorar Tacy, conversaremos seriamente sobre um futuro regime... – Sussurrara a loira a amiga. – Abra a janela Kimpball.

Jane engolira em seco abrindo as janelas vitrais do dormitório, Danielle fizera um impulso para frente levantando vôo e atravessando com dificuldade a janela do dormitório.

Voar e segurar Stacy não estava sendo lá uma das tarefas mais fáceis para a grifinória, o corpo de Stacy parecia uma gelatina que fazia questão de querer deslizar entre seus braços o que fazia Danielle não saber se segurava a amiga ou segurava a si mesma, acabou tendo de fazer um pouso forçado nos jardins caindo da vassoura abraçada a amiga que por sorte caíra por cima de si, aquele sim era um ótimo modo de começar uma manhã de terça feira, quase enfartando e voando com sua vassoura com uma pessoa que decidira acordar totalmente gelatinosa.

- Autch! Foi mal Tacy... – Murmurou levantando-se com dificuldade tentando carregar a amiga sem muito sucesso.  
- O'Brian... – Uma voz rouca soara próximo ás duas meninas o que fez Danielle largar o corpo de Stacy ao chão imediatamente.

Por um milésimo de segundo "A Muralha" da Grifinória teve a plena certeza que não teria mais pêlos em seu corpo já que todos se arrepiaram e esqueceram-se de voltarem ao normal, à loira olhou por cima dos ombros fitando o corpo suado de Nathan Adhara, que estava trajado apenas com uma calça verde e com uma camiseta branca, o moreno a fitava com seus olhos negros pesados como se fosse lhe decifrar a alma e revelar a todos os seus segredos mais íntimos.

- Dê-me a sua vassoura. – Nathan falara autoritário o que fez a loira dar imediatamente sua vassoura ao moreno.

O sonserino apanhara a vassoura de modo rude aproximando-se do corpo inerte de Stacy ao chão a pegando facilmente com um dos braços e a sentando na vassoura de modo que os braços da pequena Grifinória passassem por seu pescoço e ele segurasse com um braço sua cintura fina.

- Adhara... – Danielle sussurrava fazendo os olhos negros de Nathan voltarem a si. – Obrigada.

Ele apenas contorceu os lábios em um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso, endireitou o corpo da menina mais uma vez em seu colo e com um impulso vôo pelos jardins até chegar a imensa porta de entrada do castelo atravessando-a em uma velocidade incrível. Muitos alunos alarmavam-se com aquela visão onde um rapaz voava com alguém em seus braços, voava tão depressa que muitos deles tinham a plena certeza de que ele despencaria da vassoura ou bateria com a mesma em algo, sim os alunos de Hogwarts conseguiam ser extremamente confiantes.

Nathan saltara com Stacy em seu colo da vassoura a fazendo bater nas portas fechadas da Ala Hospitalar ás abrindo num segundo, logo adentrou em passos largos e decididos e depositou a garota em um dos leitos olhando os lábios da menina que começavam a aderir uma coloração roxa estranha.

- Malfoy. – Chamou-a. – Acorde.  
- Sr. Adhara o que faz aqui? – Uma mulher de cabelos negros e óclinhos de meia lua indagava seriamente.  
- Hey! O que está pegando? – Um cortinado branco de um leito abrira-se revelando Jay com uma atadura na cabeça. – TACY??  
- SR. POTTER NÃO OUSE LEVANTAR DESSA CAMA! – A enfermeira berrara nervosa.  
- Como se desse você me amarrou aqui! – O grifinório fazia bico.  
- O que você faz aqui Sr. Adhara? – Indagara novamente a enfermeira.

O moreno afastara-se lentamente dando a visão do corpo de Stacy, a mulher deu um gritinho de assombro correndo na direção do corpo da menina e começando a despi-la de sua camisola, o sonserino arregalou os olhos tendo suas bochechas ligeiramente coradas fazendo questão de virar de costas, no mínimo aquela enfermeira não sabia o significado da palavra "bom senso".

- Por Merlim! Não precisa deixar a garota nua! – Jay tampava os olhos com ás duas mãos.  
- Eu já entendi Srta. Hollan não precisa mais ficar gritando em minha cabeça! – A voz de Tonks ecoava severa na Ala Hospitalar assim que adentrara com Sarah e Danielle em seu encalço.  
- ADHARA! – Danielle gritara correndo até o rapaz que franzira o cenho ao ver a loira agarrando suas mãos o fitando com os olhinhos brilhando. – Como ela está?  
- Não sei. – Respondeu desviando o olhar ainda com ás bochechas avermelhadas.

Danielle arqueou uma sobrancelha espiando a cama de Stacy onde a garota só estava de calçinha e sutiã, ambos rosas de renda enquanto a enfermeira a examinava. Jay espiou entre os dedos por um segundo logo recebendo um olhar feio dado por Tonks o que o fez tampar os olhos novamente.

- Stacy vai matar essa mulher quando despertar... – Riu-se a loira.  
- Vou me retirar agora. – Nathan falava sério afastando-se.  
- Hey! Espera! – Sarah Hollan agarrava o braço do sonserino. – Você a trouxe para cá sabe? Ela iria gostar de vê-lo aqui.  
- Eu acho que ela não gostaria não! – Comentou Jay retirando as mãos dos olhos recebendo dessa vez olhares mortíferos não só de Tonks como de Danielle e de Sarah também. – Ok! Ok! Eu fico cego e mudo!

Nathan delicadamente retirara a mão da garota de seu braço e saíra pelas portas brancas da Ala Hospitalar. Tonks dera um leve sorriso aproximando-se do leito de Stacy ignorando os muxoxos de Jay que realmente não estava nada feliz por estar naquela situação. Danielle puxara um banquinho e sentara-se ao lado da cama da amiga esperando que alguém lhe dissesse o que a mesma tinha, enquanto Tonks apenas rodeava o leito com os olhos atentos a cada reação de Stacy aos exames.

- Bem... Eu vou indo também... – Sarah murmurava.  
- Ok! – Danielle acenava com a cabeça. – Obrigada pela ajuda Hollan!  
- Estou ás ordens! – Sarah sorria abertamente girando os calcanhares e abandonando a Ala Hospitalar.  
- Diretora Tonks, será que poderíamos conversar em particular? – A enfermeira indagava séria.  
- Claro, claro! – Tonks consentia. – Creio que a Srta. O'Brian pode cuidar por alguns minutos da Srta. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter pode continuar sem visão por mais alguns minutos...  
- Deixem comigo! – Danielle piscava marota puxando uma coberta branca cobrindo a amiga até os ombros. – Acho que ele não precisa ficar mais cego!  
- Grande Dandan! – Jay sorria arteiro retirando as mãos dos olhos e piscando para a loira.

Tonks sorrira para os dois grifinórios e logo acompanhara a enfermeira até uma pequena saleta separada da Ala Hospitalar, ambas as mulheres fecharam a porta e a trancaram o que fez a loira soltar um leve muxoxo, até parece que ela iria até lá abrir a porta e escutar a conversa delas, bem... Talvez elas não tivesse feito isso por causa de Danielle, talvez tenha sido apenas pelo fato de um Potter se fazer presente no local.

- TACY? MANINHA? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – Kevin adentrava correndo no local com Sirius, Caios e Lauren.  
- Ela está bem ali e eu tenho quase certeza que o que ela tem não é surdez Kevin. – Jay rolava os olhos.  
- MINHA IRMÃ ESTÁ SOFRENDO DE VELHICE PREMATURAAA!! – Urrou o loirinho desabando ao lado da irmã.  
- Keke se recomponha! – Sirius puxava o amigo pelo colarinho dando-lhe uma bofetada na face.  
- O que ela tem Dandan? – Caios indagava.  
- Não sei ainda, Tonks e Madame Dodderidge estão conversando na saleta...  
- Ela está tão frágil... – Analisava Lauren a amiga segurando-lhe a mão. – E tão fria...  
- Quem a trouxe para cá? – Caios perguntava aflito.  
- O Adhara com a minha vassoura. – Danielle sorria abertamente. – Parecia aquelas cenas de filme onde o mocinho surge do nada e salva a mocinha! E que mocinho! Lauren ele estava todo sarado e suado e...  
- OK! OK! OK! Não precisamos dos detalhes de como ele estava! – Resmungou Sirius tampando a boca da loira com a mão recebendo um soco no ombro dado pela mesma.  
- Wow! O Sr. Gostosão de Hogwarts salvou o dia? – Lauren sorria arteira.  
- Eu acho que o único Sr. Gostosão de Hogwarts aqui sou EU! – Kevin emburrava.  
- Quer dizer que aquele ser voador que eu e Sirius vimos era o Adhara? – Caios arregalava os olhos.  
- Isso mesmo, excluam o _**Grifinório Enfermo**_ da conversa! Excluam o Potter mais belo do mundo, eu não quero fazer parte mesmo, nem estou implorando por atenção... – Jay usava todo o seu sarcasmo arrancando gargalhadas.  
- Espera aí! A Stacy está aqui quase em coma e você está pensando em ter toda a atenção? Por Morgana como você é insensível Jay! – Danielle debochava.  
- E você que está pensando no corpo do Adhara? Você que é uma insensível! – Ralhou Sirius.  
- Olha aqui Sirius Zabine... – A goleira levantava-se do banquinho avançando contra o moreno.  
- HEY! Vocês não vão tentar se matar enquanto minha irmã está doente não é? – Kevin colocava-se no meio dos dois grifinórios.  
- Na verdade ela não está doente. – A voz de Tonks soava divertida na Ala Hospitalar enquanto ela deixava a saleta.  
- Ah claro que não está! – Debochava Caios. – Está aqui só a passeio sabe?  
- Sr. Trent eu realmente espero que isso não tenha sido uma ironia... – Tonks franzia o cenho atravessando o local com Madame Dodderidge ao seu lado.  
- Claro que não Tonton! – O loiro fazia uma reverencia exagerada. – Foi o sarcasmo!

A diretora soltou um risinho divertido o que fez Sirius e Kevin a encararem com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas, Lauren soltara delicadamente a mão da amiga colocando-se ao lado de Danielle que naquele momento parecia se controlar para não voar no pescoço de Sirius.

- O que Stacy tem? - Kevin aproximava-se do leito da irmã com a face tristonha.  
- Metamorfomagia. – Tonks respondia divertida.  
- Ah sim claro... – Kevin fazia bico. – Entendi TUDO!  
- Não! Não pode ser diretora! – Lauren exclamava alarmada fazendo todos a encararem. – Ela não pode ser uma metamorfomaga!  
- MINHA IRMÃ É UMA METAMORFOMAGA? – Urrara Kevin.  
- STACY É UMA METAMORFOMAGA? – Sirius, Danielle, Jay e Caios gritavam em uníssono.  
- Pelo o que tudo indica, sim ela é.  
- Mas... Stacy é péssima em transfiguração! – Jay comentava remexendo-se em seu leito.  
- Concordo com o Jay! A última vez que ela tentou transfigurar um relógio em uma chaleira nós tivemos uma chaleira que dá para ver ás horas! – Kevin sorria de canto passando a mão pelo cabelo opaco da irmã.  
- É extremamente raro ocorrer o surgimento de uma habilidade destas na idade na qual ela está, entretanto ainda sim é possível. – A enfermeira Madame Dodderidge falava em tom maternal. – Creio que ela deve ter obtido alguma experiência emocional forte, algum sentimento de emoção ou tristeza que a fizera aflorar tal habilidade adormecida...

Os olhos verdes de Caios deram um brilho diferente, o loiro respirou fundo parecendo que havia ficado muito tempo sem ter ar em seus pulmões, passou ás mãos pelos cabelos sedosos loiros saindo vagarosamente da Ala Hospitalar, de um modo que a única pessoa que notasse sua breve ausência fosse Jay.

- Mas... Ela vai ficar feia para sempre? – Kevin perguntava recebendo um cutucão de Lauren.  
- Ela está um pouco gripada, isso deve ter ajudado a afetar o estado de beleza de sua irmã Sr. Malfoy... – Rira-se M. Dodderidge.  
- Então ela vai poder mudar a cor dos cabelos, dos olhos e TUDO que ela quiser? – Danielle indagava empolgada.  
- Ela pode imitar outras pessoas também... – Completava Lauren pensativa. – Como um tipo de _Poção Polissuco_.  
- Wow! Eu queria ter uma coisa dessas, eu seria mais irresistível do que já sou! – Sirius piscava maroto abraçando Danielle pelos ombros. – Aí sim você não iria agüentar ficar longe de mim Dandan.  
- O dia que eu não quiser ficar longe de você Sirius Zabine eu devo estar no mínimo desesperada! – A grifinória falava dentre os dentes retirando o braço do moreno de cima de si.  
- Ok! Ok! Já falaram demais da Tacy-Tacy, agora quando é que eu vou ser liberado?  
- Pela milésima vez Sr. Potter, amanhã à noite! – M. Dodderidge resmungava.  
- Bem, acho que devemos deixar os enfermos descansarem por agora... – Tonks acariciava a face de Stacy. – Após ás aulas vocês poderão vir visitá-los...  
- NÃO A ESCUTEM! SIX, KEKE NÃO ME ABANDONEM!  
- Foi mal Jayjay! – Kevin sorria maroto. – Mas esse lance de Ala Hospitalar me assusta, sabe como é?  
- Além do mais, aqui não tem enfermeiras gostosas e nem estagiárias... – Sirius acenava com a cabeça recebendo um belo tapa nas costas dado por Danielle.

Lauren limitou-se em gargalhar apanhando a vassoura da amiga jogada ao chão, Jay cruzara os braços, afinal pra quê inimigos se aqueles eram seus amigos? Torceu o nariz ao fitá-los desaparecerem pela porta, Tonks logo fizera o mesmo e M. Dodderidge voltou a sua saleta, o moreno bufou, se lhe perguntassem qual o local de Hogwarts que ele mais odiava, certamente seria a Ala Hospitalar.

O prédio do Ministério da Magia parecia mais movimentado do que o normal naquela manhã de terça-feira, os bruxos praticamente corriam de um lado para outro com pergaminhos, livros e caixas, as lareiras possuíam um constante congestionamento e o som de conversas estava tão alto que chegava a ser enlouquecedor.

Ashlee Zabine andava em direção a um dos elevadores daquele local, segurando firmemente em suas mãos uma pasta de couro negra, muitos bruxos cediam passagem àquela mulher conforme ela atravessava o salão principal do Ministério.

- Sra. Zabine! Sra. Zabine! – Um homem de cabelos ruivos chamava a mulher que virara-se pomposamente.  
- Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que pode me chamar de Ashlee, por Merlim Arthur! Somos praticamente da mesma família!  
- Perdão... – O homem sorria fracamente. – Mas com todo esse pânico no Ministério eu realmente prefiro manter o profissionalismo.  
- Se deseja assim... – A mulher dava os ombros apertando o botão do elevador. – E então? O que quer?  
- O Sr. O'Brian mandou uma carta esta manhã, ele quer juntar-se nas investigações.  
- Negativo.  
- Ele disse que não aceita um não como resposta e o filho dele está voltando da Bulgária para juntar-se ao Ministério.  
- Diga ao Sr. O'Brian que já possuímos um pai de família desaparecido e que não precisamos de mais um, se ele quiser ajudar o Ministério na parte do escritório será de bom grado.  
- E enquanto ao filho dele? O Digo O'Brian?  
- Ele possui o curso completo?  
- Não senhora, está terminando o curso de auror.  
- Pois faça com que ele termine rapidamente este curso nas dependências do Ministério, precisamos de jovens com vontade de lutar. – Ashlee falava séria atravessando as portas do elevador junto de Arthur Fred Weasley.  
- E enquanto aos jornais? – Arthur escrevia constantemente em um pergaminho. – Não estamos conseguindo segurar a imprensa, o Profeta Diário já mandou oito corujas apenas neste inicio da manhã.  
- Diga ao Profeta Diário que se fosse para algo ser revelado eu mesma faria meu marido dançar a conga e cantar a lista de prisões do ministério perante toda Londres Bruxa!  
- Mas e se eles continuarem com as corujas?  
- Fale a eles que eu adorarei fazer um ensopado com ás mesmas. – Ashlee sorria vitoriosa saindo pelas portas do elevador.

Arthur permanecera dentro do mesmo risonho, perdendo a visão total de sua chefe quando ás portas fecharam-se. Ashlee andava imponente pelos corredores do nível dois onde habitava o Departamento de Execuções das Leis da Magia. Aproximou-se de uma imensa porta negra com maçaneta prateada e respirou fundo lendo a plaqueta de letras delineadas formando a frase: _Quartel-General Dos Aurores_. Girou a maçaneta adentrando o local, onde várias pessoas trabalhavam em suas baias, atravessou a sala até uma segunda porta negra que possuía seu nome em letras delineadas, adentrando em seguida sua própria sala e sorrindo fracamente ao fitar os homens sentados confortavelmente em seus sofás cor de rosa.

- Sabe querida, precisamos pensar em redecorar seu escritório... – Blake sorria para a esposa levantando-se e caminhando até a mesma. – Isso aqui está uma lástima!  
- Você realmente sabe como animar o dia de uma pessoa Blake! – Zombara a mulher depositando a pasta sobre sua escrivaninha.  
- Ele está sem dormir a dois dias Ash, dê um desconto a ele e não o deixe dormir no sofá essa noite! – Debochara Carter tomando uma taça de vinho sentado no sofá ao lado de Draco.  
- Pensarei em ser boazinha... – Rira-se a mulher caminhando ao lado do marido, sentando-se frente a Carter e Draco, Blake sorriu de canto sentando-se ao lado da esposa. – E então? Possuem algum tipo de novidade?  
- Não... – Carter depositava a taça de vinho em uma mesinha de centro. – Já gastei todas minhas cordas vocais com o pessoal e olhe que ainda nem são dez horas da manhã!  
- Nem me fale... – Draco sorrira fracamente. – Eu jurei azarar e mandar para Azkaban todos do meu departamento se não surgisse uma explicação plausível sobre o fato de mais de três carregamentos de poções proibidas terem sumido do meu armário pessoal.  
- Bem, como seu sou o seu chefe querida... – Blake piscara maroto. – Venhamos e convenhamos, seus rapazes também não tem feito um bom trabalho.  
- E nem nós! – Rosnara Ashlee. – Isso está sendo mais ridículo do que eu imaginava! Quando foi que prender ás pessoas certas foi complicado para nós?  
- Tem noticias do Roger? – Draco indagava visivelmente cansado alargando a gravata.  
- Desde domingo que ele não manda uma resposta... – Ashlee acariciava a têmpora. – Estou começando a ficar preocupada.  
- E enquanto ao filho dele? O Adam? Deu alguma noticia? – Carter perguntava sério.  
- Desde o caso do Monte Etna que não temos mais noticias dele, Roger estava para ter um colapso nervoso a última vez que nos falamos...  
- Ash... – Blake a chamara sério. – Você não acha melhor tirar Roger do caso o quanto antes? Desde que o Longobottom desapareceu eu não acho uma boa idéia ficar colocando pais de família nessa história.  
- Acontece que não temos mais escolhas... – Ashlee fitava o marido tristonha. – Roger está envolvido por demais e pelo que percebi ele pode conseguir informações que leve o Vega para Azkaban sem passagem de volta.  
- De todo modo mandarei uma equipe verifica-lo hoje a noite... – Carter levantava-se bruscamente do sofá. – Não é comum um informante se manter em silêncio por dois dias.  
- Faça isso... – Ashlee sorria fracamente.  
- Mande uma carta ao Harry... – Draco levantava-s fitando o casal de amigos. – Acho que a situação chegou a um ponto que ele deve permanecer apenas em Londres.  
- Tudo bem... – a mulher baixava os olhos.

Blake dera um leve aceno de cabeça aos melhores amigos que logo trataram de abandonar a sala, fitou a esposa com piedade analisando que ele não era o único ter a ter ficado sem dormir por duas noites, as olheiras abaixo dos olhos de Ashlee denunciavam que ela também havia ficado.

- Teremos que enfrentar mais uma vez as trevas Blake? – Sussurrou. – Mais uma vez o sofrimento?  
- Ash...  
- Eu não consigo mais dizer nas cartas a Sirius, June e Trevor que está tudo bem por aqui! E eu... Eu não consigo olhar Ivvy brincando nos jardins sem temer por sua vida!  
- Hey... Calma... – Blake abraçava a esposa firmemente. – Você é a Chefe do Departamento de Aurores se alguém pode proteger nossos filhos esse alguém é você!  
- Eu temo Blake, não só por nossos filhos, mas pelos filhos de todos...

O silêncio alastrara-se naquela sala, um silêncio mortal que seria capaz de ser cortado por uma tesoura, Blake depositara a cabeça da esposa em seu ombro fazendo um leve cafuné, ele daria de tudo para que não tivessem que passar pela mesma situação que passaram quando ainda eram jovens.

A tempestade descomunal fazia-se onipresente em toda a região da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, nenhum estudante se arriscava a por um pé fora da escola para mergulhar na imensidão tempestuosa.

Sirius Zabine sempre gostara de tempestades, talvez pelo simples fato de ter nascido em meio a uma, ou talvez simplesmente por ele se auto-nomear _"A Tempestade de Hogwarts"_. O moreno caminhava em direção ao salão principal com um sorriso estampado no rosto, aquela quarta-feira já havia começado bem.

- Six... – Uma voz melosa ressoava atrás do moreno que estava adentrando o salão principal.  
- Roxe eu disse que era apenas uma noite. – Resmungou encarando a garota por cima dos ombros.  
- SIX AMADO SIX!! – Uma voz empolgada descia correndo ás escadas e logo a silhueta de Kevin era notada por todos que passavam por ali, Sirius limitou-se em segurar uma gargalhada, afinal à face contorcida de desgosto de Roxe era por demais cômica.  
- Bom dia para você também meu caro ser ignóbil. – O moreno fazia uma exagerada reverência.  
- Sixinho do meu coração, você sabe que eu te amo não sabe? – Kevin dava um sorriso fraco.  
- O que você quer Keke? – A sobrancelhas do moreno se erguiam.

Roxe bufara era incrível como sua existência passava a ser descartável quando Sirius Zabine e Kevin Malfoy começavam sua série de conversas amenas totalmente sem sentido, murmurando vários palavrões baixinho abandonara a dupla dinâmica que sequer notara que ela havia os deixado a sós.

- Por que todas ás vezes que eu falo que te amo você acha que eu quero algo? – O loirinho fazia bico e cruzava os braços.  
- Talvez pelo fato de sempre ser assim?  
- Não é verdade! – Bracejava Kevin logo agarrando o braço do melhor amigo e adentrando o salão principal. – Me diga cinco vezes que isso aconteceu!  
- Natal do ano passado, você botou fogo na cozinha de sua mãe e EU como um bom amigo tive que ajudar a salvar seu pescoço. Segundo: Ano novo também do ano passado, você quando foi abrir a champanhe para seu pai, a explodiu, o que resultou em EU salvando seu pescoço novamente. Terceiro...  
- Ok! Ok! Ok! – Kevin fazia bico. – Eu preciso de um favor!  
- Está vendo como eu sempre estou certo?  
- Eu não fiz o dever da Sansan e ela disse que eu ando disperso na aula dela, dá para acreditar?  
- Que você não fez o dever ou não posso acreditar que você anda disperso?  
- Você é realmente insuportável em dias chuvosos! – Ralhou o loirinho desabando ao lado de Danielle na mesa da grifinória.  
- Discordo totalmente Kevin... – Dani sorria arteira fitando Sirius sentar ao lado do amigo. – Ele é insuportável todos os dias.  
- Dandan seu senso de humor anda tão bom quanto suas defesas no quadribol! – Debochara Sirius servindo-se de pão. – Acho que terei que mudar seu apelido de _**"A Muralha"**_ para _**"A Franga"**_.  
- E eu acho que... – Dani espreitava os olhos.  
- HEY! Vocês podem entrar na seção _"Amamos nos Irritar"_ depois que resolverem o MEU problema? – Declarara Kevin roubando um pedaço de bolo de Dani e bebendo um gole do suco de Sirius.  
- E qual o seu problema? – Danielle revirava os olhos roubando de volta seu bolo.  
- Não fiz o dever da Sansan e preciso de alguém que tenha feito para que eu copie antes da aula dela!  
- Não. Nem pensar. Nem eu seus sonhos! – Sirius cruzava os braços nervoso.  
- Por que não? – Kevin fazia bico.  
- Da ultima vez que te emprestei algo você _**DESAPARECEU**_ com o _**ALGO**_ e depois esse _**ALGO**_ apareceu _**DESTRUÍDO!**_ – Sirius praticamente berrava fazendo Kevin pular para trás de Dani.  
- Você realmente deve ter destruído algo muito útil... – Dani sorria fracamente olhando o loirinho.  
- Err... Mais ou menos... – Kevin sorria arteiro. – Você me empresta então o seu dever Dandan?  
- Sinto muito Kevs... – Dani sorria fracamente. – Ano passado você _**"sem querer"**_ rasgou meu dever de _Herbologia_ lembra?  
- Droga! Isso é injusto! Nem sempre eu destruo ás coisas...  
- Mas 99,9 das vezes destrói! – A voz divertida de Jay se alastrava fazendo Kevin a olhar magoado. – Não fique inconsolável Keke, pelo menos você ainda tem 0,01 de _**não**_ destruição em massa!  
- Hey, quem foi que morreu e te passou o papel de palhaço? – Kevin fitava o amigo com desagrado. – E quem deixou você fugir da Ala Hospitalar?  
- Bem... Ninguém! – Jay sorria de canto roubando o bolo de Danielle que até aquele momento não havia conseguido comer. – Digamos que ver a série de espirros da Stacy estava me dando dos nervos, afinal a cada espirro que ela dava ou o nariz dela ficava estranho ou os cabelos mudavam para cores extremamente berrantes! – O moreno sorria abertamente apanhando mais um pedaço de bolo do prato de Dani. – Hey, isso está bom!  
- Seu bom humor é tanto por sair da Ala Hospitalar que você tem que roubar o lanche dos outros? – Indagava Dani com um bico.  
- Na verdade... – Jay se fazia de pensativo. – É sim!  
- Wow! JayJay já acordou fazendo piadas... – Sirius gargalhava. – O que foi Jay, andou tomando _Felix Felicits_?  
- Eu acho que ele comeu foi um monte de doces e acordou desse modo! – Dani entrava na brincadeira.  
- Ou então saiu da TPM! – Declarava um Caios risonho aproximando-se da mesa e dando um tapa na nuca do melhor amigo.  
- Vocês realmente sabem como animar um ex-enfermo de manhã! – Rira-se Jay empurrando Kevin do banco e sentando-se ente ele e Dani.  
- Acredite Jay, eles fazem muito mais do que isso! – Lauren sorria de canto aproximando-se da mesa. – Reunião de todos na Grifinória e ninguém me chamou?  
- Sabe como é não é mesmo? – Caios puxava Kevin do banco. – Grifinória é como a casa da mãe Joana, se pode fazer de tudo e ainda sair falando mal! Vamos pra nossa mesa Kekezinho antes que achem que somos desse lugar estranho!  
- Rá! Rá! Rá! Você é hilário Caios! – Jay mostrava a língua dessa vez roubando o suco de Dani que lhe dera um belo soco no ombro.  
- Faço o que posso! – Caios piscava de longe caminhando junto a Kevin até a mesa da Sonserina.

Jay sorriu abertamente fitando Dani que no momento conversava animadamente ao lado de Lauren, Sirius cutucou o amigo dando uma piscadela para o mesmo o que fez Jay balançar a cabeça negativamente várias vezes, Sirius limitou-se em fazer o bico, talvez Jay tivesse razão cutucar a leoa pela manhã não era lá muito saudável, ele deixaria isso para mais tarde.

O salão principal estava cada vez mais cheio, parecia que nenhum aluno se candidatava a abandonar aquele lugar que no momento era o mais iluminado e quente do castelo para se aventurar em alguma aula.

Nathan atravessara ás portas do salão principal, seus olhos estavam sérios e em sua mão repousava um pergaminho amassado. Aproximou-se perigosamente da mesa da Sonserina onde Anne fitava de olhos arregalados Kevin levar diversos tapas na cabeça dados por Caios.

- Anne. – A voz do moreno soara rouca e autoritária.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados da menina ergueram-se na direção do irmão, talvez não só os olhos dela como os também de Takana e de outros Sonserinos. A morena apanhara sua bolsa dando um olhar significativo à japonesa que consentira com a cabeça levantando-se da mesa junto da morena, Nathan limitou-se em fazer sinal para que abandonassem o salão principal pouco se importando na curiosidade evidente nos olhos de Caios e Kevin.

Os irmãos Adhara e Takana abandonaram o salão lado a lado, Kevin lançara um olhar de interrogação a Caios que limitou-se em dar os ombros, os Adhara sempre foram misteriosos e não era ele quem iria contra isso.

- Uau! O _Senhor Gostosão Adhara_ parecia bem sério... – Comentara Danielle fitando o moreno e as duas sonserinas saírem pela porta do salão.  
- Talvez ele queira pedir a mão da Aiko em casamento! – Rira-se Lauren bebendo um gole do suco de Jay.  
- Hey! Isso era meu! – O moreno fazia bico sendo ignorado pela Cornival que dera os ombros.  
- Não diga isso nem brincando Lauren! – Dani franzia o cenho. – Homens gostosos e inteligentes como o Adhara estão em falta no mercado, ele não poderia simplesmente casar com a Aiko sem o meu consentimento!  
- Eu protesto! – Sirius batia ás mãos na mesa. – Eu sou gostoso, inteligente e muuuiiiito melhor do que o _Esquistão Adhara_!  
- Eu acho que ninguém pediu sua opinião Zabine! – Danielle falava arrogante empinando o nariz.  
- E lá vamos nós para mais um round Sirius versus Danielle! – Jay ironizava arrancando gargalhadas de Lauren. – Bem, como eu detesto boxe eu vou indo para a minha humilde aula com a Lufa-Lufa e se você não quiser se atrasar Lauren eu sugiro que você ande depressa ou irá perder sua aula com o Keke, o que o faria muito triste sabe?  
- E quem disse que eu me importo com o Maloy? – Ralhara Lauren. – E eu também jamais iria perder a Dandan dando uma surra no Six! Isso é entretenimento grátis, sabe quanto gastamos para ver uma luta livre?

Jay e Lauren gargalharam enquanto Danielle sorria orgulhosa e Sirius fechava a cara em desaprovação. Jay apenas acenara com a cabeça para os amigos roubando um pedaço de bolo de Sirius e enfiando o mesmo na boca abandonando a mesa, ignorando as exclamações nada amistosas de seu amigo.

- Sabe, a Dandan não me da surras! – Sirius comentava levando uma livrada na cabeça dada por Danielle que levantara para ir para as aulas.  
- Não se iluda Zabine, eu ainda sou a mais forte entre nós dois! – Dani piscava marota.  
- Isso ninguém pode contestar Six! – Lauren gargalhava levantando-se e juntando-se a amiga abandonando o salão principal.  
- Qual é o problema das mulheres hoje em dia? Por que elas andam tão violentas? – Sirius resmungava virando-se para uma bela segundanista. – Maninha, você como meu docinho de abóbora não vai crescer e virar uma espancadora de homens de bom coração não é?  
- E por que eu faria isso? – June, irmã de Sirius indagava risonha.  
- Bem, a Dandan faz isso direto! – Sirius fazia bico.  
- Zabine... – Uma voz grave ressoava atrás dos trio.

As bochechas de June Zabine tomaram uma coloração escarlete, Sirius franziu o cenho de tal forma que muitos na mesa da Grifinória temiam o rapaz saltar naquele Sonserino chamado Dylan Griffin e o dilacerasse.

- Eu queria saber onde está a O'Brian... – Dylan perguntara firme.  
- A Dandan? Por que quer saber?  
- Tenho um assunto a tratar com ela... – Dylan sorria de canto.  
- Que assunto? – O grifinório falava dentre os dentes.  
- Um assunto nosso que você não tem nada haver Zabine! – O sonserino rolava os olhos enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça e se afastando da mesa da Grifinória. – Se não a viu não tem problema eu falo com ela depois...  
- O QUÊ? ESPERA AI SUA SERPENTE VESGA ALBINA! FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO, ME FALA O QUE VOCÊ QUER COM A DANDAN!!  
- Sirius, para! – June segurava o irmão mais velho pelo braço. – Que vergonha estão todos olhando!  
- Pouco me importa se MERLIM está olhando! – Rosnou o moreno apanhando suas coisas e levantando-se bruscamente da mesa. – Dandan vai me falar IMEDIATAMENTE que assuntos que ela tem com esse bisonho!  
- Ele realmente ganha no quesito escândalo... – Trevor falava com sarcasmo aproximando-se da irmã e fitando o irmão mais velho sair correndo do salão principal.  
- Que vergonha... – June baixava os olhos.  
- Se isso te reconforta June, você quando se casar vai mudar de sobrenome! - Trevor sorria levemente.  
- Isso certamente me reconforta Trevis! – Gargalhava a menina. – E então? O que faz aqui?  
- Trazer a última carta da mamãe para você... – O sonserino entregava um papel amassado.  
- Obrigada! – A menina sorria abertamente. – Você já falou com o Caios sobre entrar no time?  
- Ainda não tive tempo, mas depois dou um jeito... – Trevor sorria confiante. – Bem eu vou indo, meu primeiro horário é com a Cornival.  
- Ok! – June sorria beijando a bochecha do irmão que logo afastara-se. – Espero que esteja tudo bem em casa...

Se alguém lhe dissesse há dias atrás que ela poderia ser uma Metamorfomaga e que descobriria isso da maneira mais idiota que uma pessoa pudesse descobrir, ela certamente não acreditaria. Stacy estava sentada em seu leito folheando um livro de _Poções_, seus cabelos não estavam mais opacos, mas sim estavam num castanho escuro muito belo. Sempre quisera ter cabelos castanhos como os de Lauren, aquela sim era uma vantagem de ser uma _Metamorfomaga_, poderia mudar seus cabelos sem ter que usar alguma tintura.

Desde que chegara ali no dia anterior as únicas pessoas que lhe visitaram fora Kevin, Dani, Sirius, Lauren e quase toda a população de Hogwarts, mas ele não fora. Caios não aparecera sequer uma vez para ver como ela estava e o mais estranho disso tudo era que ela não se sentia mal com tal fato, na verdade sentia-se aliviada. Era estranho pensar que o sofrimento quando se é ignorado ameniza a ponto de você quase não senti-lo mais, e naquele momento ela só conseguia pensar em coisas que lhe faziam bem como divertir-se com sua nova habilidade e pensar seriamente quando sair daquele lugar "branco demais" e ir dar um belo passeio em _Hogsmead_ com suas amigas, talvez os assuntos do coração devessem ficar para mais tarde, quando o coração estivesse forte novamente.

- Ver imagens não ajuda em provas. – Uma voz rouca se alastrava por toda Ala Hospitalar.  
- O que você é? Um especialista em todas ás matérias? – Stacy debochava erguendo os olhos e fitando Nathan Adhara trajado com o uniforme da sonserina encostado no vão da porta.

O moreno sorriu sarcástico caminhando em direção ao leito da garota e apoiando-se na parede ao lado do mesmo a fitando nos olhos, por um segundo a garota sentiu-se desconfortável com aquela ação.

- Não sou especialista, mas digamos que minhas notas me dizem que sou melhor do que você em _**todas**_ ás matérias.  
- Como você sabe de minhas notas? – A loira fechava bruscamente o livro o encarando escandalizada.  
- Você sempre faz questão de falar para meio mundo. – Nathan aparentava indiferente.  
- Escuta aqui seu arrogante, minhas notas e minha vida não tem _**NADA**_ haver com você ok? – Rosnou a loira/morena remexendo-se no leito virando-se de costas para o moreno.

Os lábios finos de Nathan contorceram-se em um meio sorriso, Stacy batia com os dedos sobre a capa do livro visivelmente irritada e isso de certo modo parecia reconfortante aquele jovem que vivia em um mundo de trevas, afinal ele conseguia atingir uma pessoa de modo que isso o divertisse e não ferisse sua _"vitima"_.

- Você é realmente mal agradecida. – Nathan falara debochado retirando de sua mochila dois pergaminhos.

Stacy empinou o narizinho ignorando o elogio do sonserino que apenas sorriu debochado aproximando os lábios do ouvido da mesma e depositando os pergaminhos no colo da garota. A loira/morena sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha assim que sentira a respiração do rapaz em seu ouvido.

- Aí está seu dever. – Sussurrou logo afastando-se da garota e caminhando em direção a porta.

Os olhos da grifinória arregalaram-se categoricamente, virou-se para fitar o rapaz que já estava atravessando as portas brancas, Nathan parara de andar para olhar por cima dos ombros a face estupefata da menina, dando um sorriso de canto limitou-se em declarar:

- Gostei dos cabelos, mas prefiro loiro.

Stacy dera um leve sorriso, Nathan virara-se para frente enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e desaparecendo pelas portas, a garota riu-se consigo mesma olhando os dois pergaminhos, aqueles eram os deveres do dia anterior.

- Sonserinos... – Sussurrou para si mesma.

Nathan fechara a porta da Ala Hospitalar atrás de si, seu sorriso desmanchara assim que fechara a mesma e virara-se para o lado encarando duas belas sonserinas. A japonesa parecia indiferente àquela situação, já Anne possuía um desagrado evidente em sua face.

- Nos deixou no salão comunal para vir fazer gracinhas para a Malfoy? – Anne falara perigosamente.  
- O que eu faço ou não, não lhe diz respeito Anne! – Rosnara Nathan.  
- Deve tomar cuidado Nathan. – Alertou-o Takana. – Você sabe quais são as regras! Você leu a carta de sua mãe!  
- Gaya não tem o poder de controlar mais minha vida Takana. – O moreno fuzilara a oriental.  
- E o que vai fazer Nathan? – Anne dava uma risada seca. – Declara ser autodidata e confrontar Gaya e Vega?  
- Eu estou cheio de Vega! – Nathan avançava contra a irmã. – Cheio das regras de Gaya e cheio de ter que seguir uma doutrina patética!  
- Esse é o nosso sangue Nathan! – Ralhara Takana. – Nossa família, nosso clã! Se tivermos que morrer pelo clã, assim morreremos!  
- Você foi iniciada? – Nathan espreitava os olhos ao indagar.

Anne arregalara os olhos virando-se bruscamente para a oriental que permanecera calada, a morena sacara sua própria varinha e colocara-se ao lado do irmão que fizera o mesmo, Takana Aiko permanecera indiferente aquela situação apenas fitando os irmãos Adhara com plena curiosidade.

- RESPONDA! – Urrara Nathan.  
- Para quê irei responder algo que vocês já sabem?  
- Você... – Anne balbuciara.

Takana arredara os cabelos negros da nuca revelando uma cicatriz em forma de ave, Nathan engolira em seco baixando a varinha.

- Nosso noivado acaba de ser cancelado Aiko. – Sussurrou amargurado.  
- Todos temos de ser marcados Nathan. – Takana falara friamente. – Você ainda será, Anne é a única que não receberá a marca pelo fato de já ter nascido com uma.  
- Eu não vou permitir que _**MINHA IRMÃ SIGA ESTE CAMINHO**_! – Nathan encurralara a japonesa com uma varinha em seu pescoço. – Nem que eu tenha que matar todos.  
- Nathan. – Anne o chamara em tom de reprovação fazendo o rapaz afastar-se de Takana e lhe dirigir um olhar magoado. – Acho que sei o que é certo ou errado, não preciso de um irmão me protegendo.  
- Se assim que deseja... – Nathan sorrira fracamente girando os calcanhares e afastando-se das duas sonserinas.

O corredor tornara-se silencioso, Nathan desaparecera no mesmo deixando apenas aquelas belas sonserinas ali, Anne lançara um olhar de piedade a japonesa que permanecia indiferente meio aquela situação, aproximou-se lentamente da mesma a girando e afastando-lhe os cabelos da nuca para ter a visão novamente daquela marca.

- Ainda dói? – Murmurara Anne.  
- Todo o tempo. – Takana respondera friamente tendo os olhos marejados.

Anne respirou fundo afastando-se da japonesa girando os calcanhares a ponto de seguir o caminho do irmão, Takana encarou ás costas da garota assustada sabia que Anne era imprevisível, mas jamais pensara que a abandonaria ali.

- Vai ficar ai? – Indagou a morena ainda de costas. – Temos aula com o Meio-Gigante agora.

Takana engoliu em seco e endireitou-se correndo e alcançando a amiga, sim, elas eram amigas e aquele era o modo delas demonstrarem isso entre si, não ousando olhar para a outra enquanto estivessem fracas.

Aquele tempo frio havia amenizado a chuva, o que os alunos de Hogwarts agradeciam plenamente, pois assim poderiam desfrutar do belo cheirinho de terra molhada dos jardins. Caios brincava com um graveto dentre os dedos, enquanto Jay limitava-se em acender e apagar um fogo na ponta de sua varinha, Kevin acariciava a cabeça de Zookie que não parecia nada satisfeito de estar em meio daquele lugar e por último Sirius encostado na árvore resmungando coisas inaudíveis.

- Se continuar falando sozinho eu serei obrigado a lançar-lhe um _Silencio_. – Declarara Caios quebrando o graveto.  
- Aquele maldito miserável de uma figa... – Sirius falava dentre os dentes fazendo Kevin arquear uma sobrancelha.  
- Hey, Zookie não pode escutar xingamentos ele ainda é um bebê! – O loirinho fazia bico.  
- Assim como o dono. – Rira-se Jay. – Qual é Sirius, se eu não te conhecesse bem eu diria que está com medo de que o Griffin saia com a Dandan.  
- AINDA BEM QUE VOCÊ ME CONHECE! – Urrou o moreno arrancando gargalhadas dos amigos.  
- Não grite perto do Zookie! – Kevin rolava os olhos apanhando a gaiola do bichinho ao seu lado e o colocando na mesma. – Depois você reclama o fato dele não gostar de você.  
- Kevin não obrigue o Sirius a te bater... – Caios falava em tom monótono olhando para as portas do castelo onde uma morena e uma japonesa saiam lado a lado.  
- Ela é tão bonita... – Comentara Jay ao lado do loiro que apenas maneou a cabeça positivamente. – Não tive tempo de agradecer pelo que está fazendo por mim Cacazitinho, eu te devo muito.  
- Não é nada... – Caios dava um sorriso forçado.  
- OLHEM! OLHEM LÁ! – Sirius gritara sacudindo o braço de Jay que o encarou como se fosse completamente maluco.  
- Olhar o que seu Traste Lambe Lixo? – O outro grifinório soltava-se bruscamente.  
- ELE ESTÁ PAQUERANDO A DANDAN!!

Caios, Jay e Kevin logo olharam na mesma direção do escandaloso amigo. Dylan atravessava os jardins ao lado de Danielle que sorria de canto para o sonserino que lhe contava algo, Sirius desencostara da árvore bruscamente logo sendo segurado por seis mãos.

- Se vocês não me soltarem eu juro por Morgana que azaro todos vocês.  
- Calminha aí Sixinho! – Kevin sorria maroto.  
- Você se esqueceu que Jay também possui assuntos pendentes com o Griffin? – Rira-se Caios.  
- E eu adoro resolver esse tipo de assunto também sabe? – Jay sorria abertamente.

Sirius retribuiu o sorriso dos amigos, o quarteto endireitou ás vestes e ás varinhas atravessando os jardins com os sorrisos mais marotos que poderiam dar, muitos alunos que localizavam-se nos jardins os acompanharam com os olhos, quando os marotos sorriam daquele jeito podia-se saber.

Anne e Takana pararam o seu caminho em direção a cabana de Hagrid assim que ouviram um certo murmurinho, as duas sonserinas olharam por cima dos ombros a fim de descobrir o que estava fazendo todos os alunos murmurarem entre si, logo os lábios de Anne Adhara contorceram-se em um meio sorriso despertando a atenção da japonesa que jamais a vira com um brilho tão contente no olhar.

- O que está olhando? – Indagou Takana.  
- Eles vão aprontar...  
- Os marotos?  
- Sim, eles mesmos...  
- Eles são os únicos a te fazerem sorrir, já se deu conta disso?  
- Eu não estou sorrindo Takana, não seja idiota. – Anne fuzilara a japonesa com um olhar assassino logo dando as costas aos quatro jovens que seguiam em direção a um certo casal na beirada do rio.

Takana suspirou fitando Anne continuar a seguir seu caminho, os irmãos Adhara pareciam lidar com um dos maiores dilemas que os descendentes de famílias das trevas deveriam seguir: _"Devemos ser como nossos pais ou ter uma vida diferente?"_.

Kevin correra na direção do casal fazendo questão de ficar entre Dani e Dylan que não parecera nada satisfeito com o loirinho entre si e a bela grifinória.

- Amada e estimada Dandanzinha! – Kevin abraçava a amiga com um braço.  
- Dandanzinha? – Danielle arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Ahh Dandan, não fale desse modo tão cruel com a minha pessoa!  
- Modo cruel? – A loira franzia o cenho. – Kevin você tomou seu remédio essa manhã? Ou será que a Lauren bateu demais em sua cabeça?  
- Humm... Malfoy eu e Danielle estamos tratando de certos assuntos, você poderia...  
- GRIFFIN! – A voz de Jay ressoava animada.  
- Era só o que me faltava... – O sonserino rolava os olhos virando-se para encarar Jay, Sirius e Caios ambos com sorrisos marotos nos lábios.  
- Que isso Griffin! Ouvindo você falar dessa maneira até pensaria que não está feliz por ver o Jay fora da Ala Hospitalar... – Caios sorria de canto colocando-se ao lado de Danielle que parecia não entender absolutamente nada.  
- Ele sequer me visitou... – Jay fazia bico. – Nenhuma vez! E só de pensar que ele quem me mandou para lá por acidente, Griffin estou começando a pensar que você não gosta da minha maravilhosa pessoa!  
- Não pense asneiras Potter. – Dylan dava um sorriso amarelo.  
- Beeeeem. – Sirius se metia na conversa. – Você não anda lá sendo uma boa pessoa Griffin, primeiro manda o JayJay para a Ala Hospitalar e DEPOIS VEM DAR EM CIMA DA DANDAN DESCARADAMENTE?  
- Não me meta nisso Zabine! – Danielle falara dentre os dentes sem notar que a mão de Kevin adentrara sua capa e retirara sua varinha do bolso.  
- Peça desculpas ao Jay... – Caios afastava-se de Danielle e dava um sorriso aberto.  
- Como? Mas Caios!  
- Escute Griffin, você me desobedeceu no jogo e eu ainda não o vi implorando perdão ao meu grande amigo Jay.  
- Eu não vou pedir desculpas a ele! – Dylan arregalava os olhos.  
- Okay, mas você sabe como os Grifinórios são vingativos... – Caios sorria de canto sentado-se abaixo de uma árvore retirando uma revistinha de dentro da capa. – Não diga que eu não avisei.

Sirius e Jay trocaram imensos sorrisos, Danielle abriu a boca categoricamente, será que todas ás vezes que algum rapaz a convidasse para sair os marotos e principalmente Sirius iriam arranjar uma desculpa para simplesmente azarar o cara? A Grifinória enfiara a mão dentro da capa a fim de achar sua varinha e evitar um ataque a Griffin, mas fora em vão, sua varinha não estava lá.

- Vamos brincar. – Sirius sussurrara. – _LEVICORPUS_!  
- Acho que eu vou permitir o Sirius brincar um pouco, ele anda muito tenso sabe? – Jay sentava-se ao lado de Caios com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto Kevin mantinha um sorriso debochado ao lado de Danielle que possuía os olhos arregalados.  
- PARE COM ISSO ZABINE! – Urrou a garota.  
- Eu acho que não. – O moreno dera um sorriso maldoso. – Sabe Griffin, você machucou o meu amigo e ainda por cima deu em cima da DANDAN! COMO OUSA DAR EM CIMA DELA?  
- ZABINE PARE COM ISSO! – Urrou Danielle sendo segurada por Kevin. – ME SOLTE KEVIN!  
- Sabe Dandanzinha, quando o Six está incorporado com o espírito vingativo é bom não se meter.  
- POUCO ME IMPORTA SE ELE ESTÁ INCORPORADO COM MERLIM ELE VAI PARAR COM ESSA PALHAÇADA IMEDIATAMENTE!  
- Wow! Você é quase tão escandalosa quanto o Six! – Reclamou Kevin soltando a Grifinória.  
- _CONFRINGO_! – Berrou Sirius fazendo uma pequena explosão no braço esquerdo de Dylan. – Ops, desculpa Griffin! Confundi as azarações. Era... _LIMPAR_!  
- PARE COM ISSO ZABINE! – Danielle segurara o braço do moreno. – Você é nojento, cruel e desumano! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO COM OS OUTROS?

Os olhos azuis do moreno arregalaram-se categoricamente, a loira estava com os olhos marejados e os lábios trêmulos. Caios e Jay levantaram-se imediatamente debaixo da árvore até a menina que fuzilava Sirius como se ele fosse o pior ser do mundo.

- ELE MACHUCOU O JAY! E VOCÊ DIZ QUE EU SOU DESUMANO?  
- VOCÊ É DESUMANO! – A loirinha urrou novamente fazendo os marotos arregalarem ainda mais os olhos. – E é por isso que eu nunca vou gostar de você! AGORA SOLTE-O!  
- Como quiser, _**O'Brian**_. – Sirius falara friamente. – _Liberacorpus_.

O corpo de Dylan caíra como uma tábua, Danielle correra em direção ao Sonserino o ajudando a se levantar e o encaminhando em direção ao castelo, Sirius olhara tudo com um olhar de decepção e desgosto.

- Relaxa cara, vai ver ela gosta mesmo dele... – Kevin comentara tocando o ombro do melhor amigo.  
- Eu não me importo com o que a O'Brian pensa ou deixa de pensar, para mim ela acabou de existente a não-existente Kevin. – O moreno falara friamente desvencilhando da mão do amigo e seguindo para o outro lado dos jardins.

O loirinho pensara em seguir o melhor amigo, mas fora impedido pelas mãos de Jay e Caios que apenas manearam a cabeça negativamente, Sirius precisava ficar sozinho.

Uma coisa que nenhum aluno conseguia suportar por muito tempo em Hogwarts era com toda certeza uma aula monótona de História da Magia, principalmente quando a professora Wood ausentara-se a aula e colocara como substituto um fantasma extremamente sem noção, sim, Bins estava ali substituindo Wood.

- Hey... Caios... – Jay cutucava o amigo que possuia a cabeça sobre o pergaminho e os olhos cerrados. – Você está dormindo?  
- Estava até você me cutucar. – Resmungara o loiro abrindo os olhos verdes.  
- Hã... – Jay sorria de canto. – Enquanto o Bins fala da revolução dos duendes eu estava pensando.  
- Quer aplausos? – Caios sorria de canto. – Afinal você pensar é algo milagroso, deveríamos dar uma festa por conta disso.  
- Odeio o humor sonserino. – O moreno rolava os olhos.  
- Hey, vocês dois... – Duas vozes ecoavam.

Caios e Jay trocaram olhares confusos olhando para os lados, afinal escutar a voz de Kevin e Sirius em uma aula na qual eles não pertenciam era para lá de loucura.

- Aqui em baixo! – A voz de Sirius ecoava conforme ele puxava a calça de Caios.  
- E eu que pensei que nem todos grifinórios fossem gays! – O loiro rolava os olhos batendo na mão do amigo que despira a capa de invisibilidade revelando-se ao lado de um sorridente Kevin.  
- O que fazem aqui? – Jay indagava.  
- Viemos trazer algo para vocês. – Kevin entregava um pedaço de jornal.  
- E daí que os Cannons ganharam? Eu não torço para eles mesmo... – Caios espiava o papel nas mãos de Jay.  
- Olhe do outro lado! – Sirius rolava os olhos.  
- Wow! Isso é bem estranho... – Jay franzia o cenho. – _"Confirmada a Morte de Oito Aurores e 5 Pessoas que trabalham para o Ministério"_.  
- Mortes? Há quanto tempo não vemos mortes em massa no Ministério? – Caios coçava a cabeça.  
- Acho que nunca vimos. – Jay continuava a encarar o pedaço de jornal.  
- O que eu acho estranho é não revelarem os nomes das vitimas e nem como elas morreram... – Comentara Sirius abaixando-se atrás da cadeira de Caios para Bins não o ver. – Só comenta que eles desapareceram e foram encontrados mortos.  
- O Profeta Diário tem caído em quesito de informação, isso sequer está na primeira página! – Kevin tomava o papel das mãos de Jay.  
- Sem contar o fato do ataque ao Parque Trouxa... – Caios comentara pensativo. – Papai me mandou esquecer aquilo e era como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que é bem estranho em minha opinião...  
- Eles devem estar filtrando as informações do Profeta Diário... – Jay falava pensativo. – Mas sempre acaba vazando informações e...  
- Sr.Zabine e Sr.Malfoy! – Uma voz feminina autoritária ressoava atrás do quarteto.

Caios, Jay, Kevin e Sirius trocaram olhares assustados, mas logo o abandonaram para dar origem a um belo sorriso. Kevin deslizara o pedaço de jornal para dentro das vestes, sabia que mais tarde precisaria daquilo.

- Olááá Sansan! Que maravilha vê-la nesse local, onde poucos aprendem e todos dormem.  
- Sem brincadeirinhas Sr. Trent!  
- Quê isso Sansan, assim você magoa o Caios! Sabe ele é uma pessoa muito sensível... – Jay comentava arteiro.  
- Sr. Potter se o senhor não quer passar um bom tempo lustrando os troféus de Hogwarts espero que fique calado! – Samantha fuzilava o moreno com seus olhos esverdeados, afinal o tal problema que ela estava ajudando a resolver havia sido causado ninguém mais ninguém menos do que aqueles quatro seres. – Muito bem, senhores Malfoy e Zabine posso saber o que fazem assistindo uma aula que não é do ano de vocês?  
- Você quer que eu explique de um modo totalmente prático e sem delongas?  
- Sim, Sr. Zabine.  
- Então acho mais fácil o Keke explicar, sou péssimo nessas coisas...  
- Sr. Malfoy, explique então.  
- Eu? Hey! Por que eu sempre tenho que explicar ás coisas? Isso é injustiça eu só sei usar mímicas e fantoches, e além do mais eu sou pequeno e quando fico sobre pressão fico nervoso e posso chorar e aqui não tem o colo da minha amada mamãe.  
- Por Merlim... – Samantha bufara. – Bins!  
- Sim Profa.Wood? – O fantasma manifestava-se desgostoso por ser interrompido.  
- Estou saindo com esse quarteto de sala.  
- Como quiser professora.  
- Sigam-me! – Samantha falara dentre os dentes.

Caios suspirou cansado enfiando o tinteiro, pergaminho e pena dentro da mochila, Jay limitou-se em seguir o exemplo do amigo e seguir Samantha para fora de sala. Nathan que estava sentado na primeira carteira olhou de modo discreto para trás a ponto de ver os quatro saírem de sala, franziu o cenho, como Kevin Malfoy e Sirius Zabine haviam conseguido adentrar a sala sem ele próprio perceber?

Os passos largos de Samantha eram quase impossíveis de se acompanhar o que fazia o quarteto de Hogwarts praticamente correr atrás da professora de História da Magia. Assim que ela parara frente às duas imensas gárgulas que ligavam ao escritório de Tonks os olhos dos rapazes arregalaram-se consideravelmente.

- _Alastor Moody_! – A professora falara em sonoro som fazendo as gárgulas abrirem passagem.  
- Droga, odeio tomar detenções vindas direta da Tonton! – Reclamara Kevin.

O escritório de Tonks era amplo e organizado, com a idade a desastrada diretora havia conseguido manter aquele local de um modo que ela não o destruísse quando tropeçasse em algo. Nas paredes os inúmeros quadros de diretores antigos e ás várias prateleiras amarrotadas de livros e pergaminhos, no centro estava a imensa escrivaninha com alguns objetos estranhos.

- Sr.Malfoy. – Tonks o chamara com uma voz severa.  
- Erm... O que foi que eu fiz? – O loirinho aproximava-se da diretora que possuía os cabelos negros e os olhos num castanho bem escuro.  
- Creio que afanou algo que me pertence.  
- Entregue logo a ela Kevin... – Sirius girara os olhos recebendo olhares curiosos de Jay e Caios.

O loirinho suspirou derrotado entregando a diretora o pedaço do jornal o que fez os olhos de Jay e Caios arregalarem-se e voltarem a Sirius.

- Nós afanamos quando vimos os jornais serem enviados somente para cá... – Sussurrou o moreno.  
- O que os senhores fizeram vai muito além de invasão ao escritório da diretora Sr. Malfoy e Zabine. – Samantha fuzilava os alunos.  
- Okay eles são culpados e _blá, blá, blá_, mas venhamos e convenhamos que tem algo de estranho nesse troço! – Caios colocava-se a frente de Kevin.  
- Estranho ou não Sr.Trent não diz respeito a você ou qualquer aluno desta escola. – Rosnara Tonks. – Se dissesse creio que seus pais pessoalmente fariam questão de lhes contar!  
- Ótimo. – Caios encarava a diretora nos olhos. – Quantas semanas em detenção?  
- Para o Sr. Malfoy e Zabine uma semana, irão ajudar Hagrid a limpar sua horta todos os dias após as aulas da tarde. – Samantha falara severa. – Para o senhor e o senhor Potter, quatro dias ajudando-me a organizar os livros de História da escola.  
- Podemos nos retirar agora? – Caios falara visivelmente nervoso sem desviar os olhos dos de Tonks.  
- Todos menos você Sr. Trent. – Tonks falara severa quebrando o contato visual. – Samantha acompanhe os Srs. Potter, Zabine e Malfoy para suas próprias salas de aul

_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,_  
**Boa noite meu anjo, é hora de fechar seus olhos**  
_And save these questions for another day._  
**E guardar estas perguntas para outro dia**  
_I think I know what you've been asking me,_  
**Eu acho que eu sei o que você quer me perguntar**  
_I think you know what I've been trying to say._  
**Eu acho que vc sabe o que eu tento dizer.**  
_I promised I would never leave you,_  
**Eu prometi que eu nunca quis deixar você,**  
_Then you should always know_  
**Então você deve sempre saber**  
_Wherever you may go, no matter where you are_  
**Onde quer que você possa ir, não importa onde seja**  
_I never will be far away._  
**Eu nunca estarei tão longe.**

O sábado estava sombrio, muitos aurores, inomináveis, pessoas importantes do Ministério e do mundo do comércio encontrava-se naquele cemitério, dentre eles vários alunos de Hogwarts, professores e a diretora Tonks.

Lauren estava entre Stacy e Kevin que sequer saíra ao lado da menina desde o dia anterior quando esta receara a fatiga noticia. Era estranho eles estarem ali, era estranho presenciar um enterro, era como se uma bomba estourasse na cabeça de cada jovem que se encontrava naquele cemitério que a vida não era apenas festas, era muito além disso.

- Roger Darien Sanders foi um dos maiores homens no ramo de comércio de vassouras, foi um bom marido e excelente pai... – O pastor começava a falar.

Lauren baixou os olhos, ela não precisava que alguém lhe dissesse como seu pai foi em vida, isso ela já sabia! Ela sabia que ele tinha sido o melhor pai do mundo e que sempre lhe apoiara, o que ela queria saber era como ele havia morrido, como haviam o feito deixá-la para todo o sempre.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,_  
**Boa noite meu anjo, agora é hora de dormir,**  
_And still so many things I want to say._  
**E ainda assim, muitas coisas eu quero dizer.**  
_Remember all the songs you sang for me,_  
**Lembra todas as canções que você cantou para mim,**  
_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._  
**Quando nós fomos navegar em uma baía de esmeralda.**  
_And like a boat out on the ocean,_  
**E como um barco fora do oceano,**  
_I'm rocking you to sleep_  
**Eu estava balançando você dormindo**  
_The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart_  
**A água escura e profunda, dentro deste velho coração**  
_You'll always be a part of me._  
**Você será sempre uma parte de mim**

Caios e Jay mantinham-se firmes lado a lado, os dois amigos pareciam um pouco desnorteados com a morte misteriosa do pai de Lauren e principalmente com a conversa que tiveram com seus pais há horas antes do enterro. O loiro e o moreno não desviavam um segundo sequer os olhos do caixão fechado, imersos em seus pensamentos, enquanto Sirius cedia seu ombro a Danielle que permitia suas lágrimas molharem seu rosto como nunca.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Lauren... - Stacy sussurrava para a amiga dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Lauren parecera não crer muito nas palavras da amiga, mas quando Kevin deslizara a mão até a sua a segurando firmemente fora como se todo o mundo estivesse lhe dizendo que ela ficaria bem. Soltou a mão do loiro e aproximou-se do caixão fechado de seu pai beijando a tampa do mesmo e depositando sobre este uma bela margarida.

- Eu te amo papai. - Sussurrou logo se afastando e abraçando Kevin.

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream,_  
**Boa noite meu anjo, agora é hora de sonhar,**  
_And dream how wonderful your life will be._  
**E sonhar da forma maravilhosa que será sua vida.**  
_Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby,_  
**Algum dia sua criança pode chorar, e se vc cantar isto Lullaby,**  
_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me._  
**Então em seu coração será sempre uma parte de mim.**

Ás pessoas depositavam sobre o caixão flores conforme ele descia para sua tumba, Lauren não queria se despedir, era doloroso por demais, Kevin afundara a face da menina em seu ombro a embalando como um bebezinho assustado, Stacy abraçara os dois e logo Danielle juntara-se a eles, Sirius sorriu de canto fazendo um aceno para Jay e Caios que logo entenderam e juntaram-se no abraço.

- Obrigada... – Sussurrou a menina com a voz pesada.

_Someday we'll all be gone_  
**Algum dia nós estaremos todos perdidos**  
_But lullabys go on and on_  
**Mas Lullaby irá pra frente, e para a frente**  
_They never die_  
**Eles nunca morrerão**  
_That's how you and I will be._  
**Assim é como você e eu estaremos.**

- Nós sempre estaremos aqui para você Lauren Sanders... – Kevin falara ternamente. – O mundo poderá desabar, mas nós sempre permaneceremos ao seu lado.

A noite parecia a melhor companheira dos que sofrem, pois com ela vem o sono que nos embala e nos leva para uma dimensão diferente onde não a dor e nem sofrimento.

Saber que Lauren passaria alguns dias na companhia de Stacy e Kevin na casa dos Malfoy's era de certo modo reconfortante para Danielle, pelo menos lá Lauren estaria protegida e longe das perguntas dos curiosos sobre seu pai, talvez o pior naquilo tudo era não saber como lidar com aquela situação.

Lauren não sorria, não falava, apenas ficava embalada por Kevin e ver uma amiga daquela maneira matava Danielle O'Brian, a loira estava sentada em um dos sofás vermelhos da grifinória olhando um álbum de fotografias, neles estavam fotos de todos os anos que ela, Lauren e Stacy passavam juntas sorrindo, divertindo-se e tentando espancar os rapazes. Uma lágrima solitária pingara em uma das fotografias do trio e logo várias lágrimas começaram a banhar a face da _Muralha_ da Grifinória a fazendo enterrar a face entre ás mãos e soluçar como nunca.

Sirius descia ás escadas do dormitório masculino quando escutara aqueles soluços, seu olhar tornou-se tristonho conforme ele aproximava-se da garota e ajoelhava-se a sua frente retirando delicadamente as mãos da mesma do rosto avermelhado.

- Eu queria tanto que ele não tivesse morrido e ela... E ela não estivesse sofrendo... – Declarou a loira ao rapaz.  
- Eu sei... – Sirius sorrira tristemente e antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa fora enlaçado pelos braços da menina. – Ela vai precisar que você seja forte Dandan...  
- Eu quero ser forte, mas...  
- Você é forte... – Sirius a cortara a afastando de si e a encarando nos olhos. – Quem foi que me espancou durante quase uma hora e meia com a vassoura?  
- Bobo... – A loira sorrira fracamente enxugando ás lágrimas.  
- Escute uma coisa O'Brian... – Sirius tocara o queixo da menina a fazendo o encarar nos olho. – Nós vamos cuidar da Lauren, vai ficar tudo bem eu te prometo isso.  
- Você nunca cumpre suas promessas.  
- Essa eu cumprirei sabe por que?  
- Não...  
- Por que eu estou prometendo para você.

Danielle o olhou séria, Sirius sorriu de canto deslizando a mão depositada no queixo da menina para a nuca e logo a puxando para um beijo, um beijo que não fora recusado pela Grifinória. Sirius a puxara do sofá a deitando sobre o tapete e beijando cada pedacinho do rosto da goleira, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa que ele tivesse. Danielle puxou-o novamente para seus lábios e ambos jamais iriam saber dizer o quanto tempo trocaram caricias e beijos naquela noite, apenas fora tempo suficiente para um sentimento ser reforçado.

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava mais vazio e silencioso do que o normal, ou talvez apenas os sentidos de Caios Trent estivessem mais aguçados. O loiro encontrava-se encostado ao lado da janela onde podia ver a intensa tempestade cair, um costume herdado de sua mãe, Amy Trent amava ver a chuva isso sempre acalmava de algum modo, entretanto a chuva para Caios sempre lhe fora tema nostálgico que lhe trazia ás piores recordações.

_**Flash Back**_

- Por que você me chamou aqui pai? – Caios indagara sentado em um dos sofás do escritório de seu pai no Ministério. – Eu não andei tirando notas baixas se é isso que te preocupa.  
- Nunca me preocupo com suas notas Caios... – Carter cortava o filho o encarando seriamente.  
- Então vamos logo para o cemitério, não quero me atrasar para o enterro do pai da Lauren...  
- Estamos bem adiantados não se preocupe. – Alertara o moreno olhando para a lareira.  
- Está esperando alguém?  
- Você faz perguntas demais. – Rira-se o patriarca sentando-se frente ao filho. – Quando foi à última vez que obtivemos uma conversa a sós?  
- Verão do ano passado, quando eu impedi que o Tio Draco matasse o Kevin.  
- Ah sim... – Carter rira-se com a lembrança. – Nunca vi Kevin se esconder tanto em um verão, bons tempos.  
- Pai...  
- Sim Caios?  
- O que está havendo? Quero dizer... Tudo anda tão confuso, aquele ataque ao parque trouxa, à morte de várias pessoas do ministério e agora a morte do pai da Lauren, tem algo errado não tem?  
- Você já ouviu falar sobre os perigos de se mudar o futuro Caios?

Os olhos verdes do loiro, os olhos idênticos ao do pai deram um brilho de surpresa, era raro Carter falar com tanta seriedade ao filho, Caios limitou-se em manear a cabeça afirmativamente em resposta aquela pergunta de seu pai. Carter sorriu de canto levantando-se do sofá e indo até uma mesinha onde uma garrafa de whisky de fogo repousava ao lado de alguns copos, o Trent mais velho servira-se do conteúdo e tornara a sentar-se perante ao filho.

- Uma vez eu fui capaz de ver o que o futuro me reservava... – Carter bebia um gole do whisky fazendo uma leve careta. – Eu tinha a sua idade sabe? Estava em um dos maiores dilemas de minha vida, se seguia o caminho como Herdeiro das Trevas ou se simplesmente largava tudo e voltava para a sua mãe, um homem naquele tempo me deu a oportunidade de ver meu futuro, seu nome era Calisto Crainte.  
- Você nunca me falou sobre isso... – Caios franzia o cenho.  
- Ah muitas coisas nas quais eu e sua mãe não contamos a você e seus irmãos, não nos odeiem por isso, apenas queremos os proteger de uma realidade amarga.  
- Prefiro uma realidade amarga do que uma ilusão insólita... – O loiro finalizara severo. – O que o senhor viu em seu futuro?

Carter sorriu, um sorriso triste, bebeu novamente o whisky em seu copo o esvaziando por inteiro e o depositando na mesinha de centro, Caios acompanhava todos os movimentos de seu pai, analisando de segundo a segundo a reação do mesmo.

- A desgraça. – Respondera Carter. – Você existia nesse futuro e você sofria, só tinha nove ou dez anos e já possuía a maturidade de um velho, sua mãe estava morta, Blake estava em coma, Draco havia perdido a felicidade e todos a nossa volta sofriam, tudo por conta de uma escolha minha.  
- Mas esse futuro não se concretizou não é? – Caios perguntara com a voz carregada. – Mamãe está viva, todos estão bem e...  
- Sempre um ciclo se cumpre Caios, mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Carter finalizava com os olhos marejados.

Se Caios Trent iria perguntar mais alguma coisa a seu pai, não obteve tempo, pois um barulho vindo da lareira fizera com que pai e filho quebrassem todo o contato visual. Carter levantara-se do sofá para receber duas pessoas que saíam da lareira, Caios logo reconhecera Jay dentre uma das pessoas, o garoto amaldiçoava a quem havia inventado o transporte por lareiras, alegando que estas eram empoeiradas por demais.

- Voltou para ficar Harry? – Carter perguntava ao cumprimentar a segunda pessoa.  
- Dessa vez sim Carter, pedi minha carta de licença de _Beauxbattons_ e graças a Merlim consegui a liberação. – Harry falava animado. – Creio que ainda temos tempo daquela conversa não é?  
- Sim, sim, temos alguns minutos antes do... Do enterro.  
- Do que esses dois estão falando? – Indagava Jay a Caios que parecera absorto demais na conversa com o pai para responder aquilo.

Jay desabou ao lado do melhor amigo remexendo-se nervosamente no sofá, não era lá muito normal Caios entrar no mundo da lua e esquecer de sair do mesmo, afinal esse era o papel dele. Suspirou cansado ao ver seu pai e Carter sentarem a suas frentes, talvez fosse mais um daqueles momentos em que receberiam uma bronca daquelas.

- Andamos tendo noticias de uma relação amigável entre vocês e os Adhara... – Começara Harry.  
- Amigável? Hello! Caios quase faz com que Nathan Adhara não tenha mais nariz!  
- Não estamos falando de Nathan Adhara. – Carter espreitava os olhos. – Estamos falando de Anne Adhara.  
- Vocês andam colocando espiões atrás de nós? – Ironizou Caios. – Algum _Agente Teen_?  
- Temos informantes em Hogwarts, mas não são apenas para ficarem de olho em vocês... – Harry franzia o cenho.  
- A Família Adhara é uma das mais antigas famílias de Sangue-Puro, talvez uma das poucas que ainda restam em todo o mundo e uma das mais malignas. – Carter começara.  
- E o que isso tem haver conosco? – Indagara Jay. – Não tem nenhum sobrenome Adhara tatuado em minha bunda tem?  
- Realmente eu espero que não. – Harry comentara girando os olhos.  
- Eu não vou enrolar. – Carter olhara nos olhos do filho. – Vocês estão proibidos de se aproximarem de Anne Adhara e sua família.  
- Como é que é? – Os dois jovens perguntaram em uníssono.  
- Vocês não estão surdos estão? – Harry debochara.  
- Escute aqui, vocês não tem o direito de nos dizerem com quem devemos andar ou não! Somos maiores de idade! – Explodira Jay.  
- Eu não vou me afastar de ninguém por conta de um passado maluco! – Esbravejara Caios.  
- Fique longe dos Adhara's Caios! É uma ordem!  
- E por que eu deveria ficar longe deles? Anne, Anne não é como a família dela! – Caios falara desesperado, afinal aquele pedido de Harry e de seu pai era como se pedissem para o loiro parar de respirar.  
- A família Adhara vem de um clã sombrio, um clã que deseja a morte e punição de muitos bruxos do mundo mágico, escute seu pai Caios, os Adhara não são pessoas que você ou James queiram perto.  
- E quem disse que eu não quero perto? Caios tem razão, eu não vou me afastar da Anne por causa da família obscura dela!  
- JÁ BASTA! – Berrara Carter calando os dois meninos. – Vocês estão proibidos de se envolverem com algum Adhara!  
- ME DÊ UM BOM MOTIVO PARA NÃO QUERER ME APROXIMAR DELES! – Caios berrara de volta.  
- Eles estão envolvidos com a morte de Roger Sanders. – Finalizara Harry recebendo a atenção dos dois rapazes.

Os olhos de Jay e de Caios arregalaram-se categoricamente, os Adhara poderiam ser os assassinos do pai de uma de suas melhores amigas. O mundo nunca lhes parecera tão confuso quanto naquele exato momento.

_**Final do FlashBack**_

Caios bufara impaciente, a vida era uma grande pregadora de peças que parecia rir a custas dos outros, pelo menos assim estava sendo com ele. Parecia que a vida havia resolvido tirar uma com a cara dele, primeiro o fato de seu melhor amigo estar apaixonado pela mulher que ele ama e por ultimo o fato da família dessa mesma mulher estar envolvida com um assassinato e com artes das trevas, realmente a vida adorava curtir as custas dele.

- Trent? – Uma voz suave ecoara.

O loiro franziu o cenho, se a vida queria ser filha da puta ela estava se mostrando extremamente mestre nisso. Virou-se a ponto de ver a bela silhueta de Anne Adhara, a garota possuía um olhar pesado e trajava um roupão negro por cima da camisola, ela aproximara-se em passos lentos até ele o tocando na face, um toque que o fez cerrar os olhos em resposta.

- Está chorando. – Comentou a menina após enxugar uma lágrima.

Caios abrira os olhos a encarando sério, segurou firmemente a mão da garota a afastando de si, engoliu em seco, Anne o analisava por inteiro e por um segundo ele sentira a vontade plena de tomá-la para si, entretanto as vozes de Jay e de seu pai gritavam em sua cabeça e tudo o que ele pode fazer fora afastar-se da garota e dirigir-se ao seu dormitório o mais rápido possível.

Anne virou-se a ponto de ver o loiro desaparecer na escadaria que ligavam ao dormitório masculino, olhou para a ponta de seu dedo notando que ainda estava úmido pela lágrima do rapaz, baixou os olhos, como queria sentir como ele sentia, como queria poder chorar, como queria saber o que é ser humana.

Carter chegara a sua mansão, depositou o sobretudo em um cabideiro da entrada, caminhou até a cozinha apanhando uma garrafa de cerveja dentro da geladeira e olhando o relógio da parede vendo que era quase dia. Sorriu fracamente, quando fora a última vez mesmo em que ele chegara à casa a ponto de colocar Dalilah na cama? Levou a garrafa a boca tomando um belo gole do liquido.

- Carter... – Uma voz serena o chamava.

O moreno virou-se para encarar sua bela esposa, Amy possuía os cabelos curtos e os olhos tão azuis que chegava a ser cegante, sua pele alva entrava em contraste com seu robe verde escuro, ele baixara os olhos, não era merecedor daquela mulher, daquela família, sentiu uma terrível vontade de chorar, uma vontade que não conseguiu segurar quando os braços de Amy o enlaçaram.

- Não é culpa sua. – Sussurrou a loira.

O casal sequer notou uma pequena menininha na porta da cozinha, uma loirinha que segurava em suas mãos uma pequena boneca de pano, Dalilah fitava tudo com seus olhinhos curiosos, talvez fosse demais para ela entender o porquê de seu pai estar chorando e o porquê de sua mãe o consolar, tudo era confuso demais para uma criança de apenas oito anos de idade.

Gaya Adhara, a bela ruiva monarca de uma das famílias mais nobres da história do mundo mágico, a famosa mãe punho de ferro e uma das mulheres mais cruéis que já existira. A mulher estava lá, sentada solitária em sua sala de estar onde estava um belo piano negro, um piano no qual seu marido obrigara seus dois filhos aprenderem a tocar, riu-se com a lembrança.

O fogo da lareira estava tão intenso que ela não se preocupava em colocar mais lenha, seu robe vermelho batia-lhe até o calcanhar e ela mexia a bela taça de vinho em sua mão permitindo que o liquido girasse e se misturasse constantemente. Em seus olhos a plena amargura dos anos, o pleno desespero.

- Como permiti que ás coisas chegassem a esse ponto? – Perguntou a si mesma encarando o fogo.

Um sorriso, um sorriso de ira tomou seus lábios a permitindo levantar-se da poltrona negra e jogar contra o fogo da lareira sua taça, o fogo subira e logo baixara. Os olhos cruéis e frios de Gaya Adhara foram tomados por um novo sentimento, o profundo desespero.


	9. Superação

**OBS:** A música inserida no capítulo é Wires do Athlete

* * *

"_É comprovado cientificamente que os seres humanos possuem os piores sentimentos após uma perda, principalmente uma perda de um ente querido. Os cinco estágios resumem-se em: Negação, raiva, culpa, depressão e por último aceitação. Muitas vezes não seguem esta ordem, entretanto são sentimentos que nos fazem ver até onde uma pessoa pode chegar, qual é o limite da mesma e quando ela consegue por fim superar."_

* * *

_**Superação**_

O rosto cálido de uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos escuros repousava em um fofo travesseiro de penas de avestruz, os olhos cerrados e a face serena revelavam que após dois dias em claro, aquela simples garota de dezesseis anos conseguira finalmente repousar.

Lauren Sanders perdera o pai e não tinha idéia de onde seu irmão mais velho se encontrava. Até que ponto nós percebemos o quão importante é nossa família até a perdermos? Um simples **"eu te amo"** diário muda muitas rotinas, ou até mesmo uma simples conversa com aqueles que dividem o mesmo teto que você pode alterar mais coisas do que pensamos.

Nós muitas vezes cremos que ás pessoas irão permanecer por toda a eternidade ao nosso lado e quando nos demos conta eles já se foram. Pensamentos um tanto quanto filosóficos, mas úteis, pelo menos era isso o que Stacy Malfoy se dizia mentalmente enquanto tomava uma imensa caneca de café sentada em um banco de madeira frente um pequenino lago nos jardins de sua mansão.

- Bom dia _Metamorfomaga_! – Uma voz masculina soara atrás da garota que sorrira de canto virando-se para encarar o rosto risonho do pai.  
- Bom dia pai...  
- Sabe, eu ainda não consigo me acostumar com você morena... – Draco rodeara o banco no qual a filha encontrava-se sentada, sentando-se ao lado da mesma e tomando da mão desta a caneca a levando a boca tomando um grande gole de café.  
- Deveria então ter me visto de cabelos azuis, aí sim não iria se acostumar! – Riu-se a menina tomando sua caneca de volta. – E sem querer ser chata, mas acho que esse café é meu!  
- Mas a casa é minha, a caneca fui eu quem comprou e quem fez o café foi minha amada e estimada esposa! – Draco piscava maroto.  
- Que por sinal é minha mãe! – Gargalhara Stacy tomando mais um gole do café dentro da caneca.  
- Você realmente anda passando muito tempo com seu irmão, Caios e os outros. – O loiro rolava os olhos.  
- Na verdade, não muito... – Os olhos agora azuis da menina davam um brilho tristonho fazendo o pai espreitar os olhos para fita-la em plena curiosidade.  
- Algo que queira me contar? Algum namorado que os rapazes não aprovem?  
- Eu não vou falar sobre namorados com você pai! Da última vez que falei algo meu suposto futuro namorado foi interrogado por CINCO AURORES! – A menina torcia o nariz arrancando gargalhadas do loiro.  
- Eu tenho que proteger minha filha, ora mais! – Justificava-se o homem recebendo uma cotovelada da garota.  
- Sei, sei, sei...  
- E seu irmão, onde está?  
- A última vez que o vi foi no quarto da Lauren na noite passada... – Stacy suspirara tristemente. – Desde o enterro que ele não sai um segundo do lado dela...  
- Perder um ente querido é sempre doloroso Stacy, principalmente quando é alguém que está conosco desde o dia de nosso nascimento... – Draco beijava o topo da cabeça da filha. – Lauren irá precisar de muito apoio agora. Bem eu preciso ir para o Ministério, acha que ficará bem com sua mãe se aventurando na cozinha?  
- A pergunta certa seria se eu acho que os Elfos ficarão bem com ela destruindo a cozinha!  
- Bom... – Draco coçava a cabeça. – Eles já sofreram coisas piores como a vez que Kevin resolvera aprender a cozinhar...  
- Realmente... – Stacy rira com a lembrança, afinal graças à aventura de seu irmão seus pais tiveram de reformar completamente a cozinha e comprar de novos pratos até novas panelas.

Draco fitara a filha carinhosamente dando-lhe um último aceno de cabeça e dirigindo-se a mansão, Stacy limitou-se em respirar fundo e virar-se para o pai, talvez o fato da morte de Roger Sanders não tivesse apenas tido impacto em Lauren, talvez tivesse afetado muito mais pessoas do que aparentava.

- Pai! – Chamou a menina.  
- Sim? – Draco parara de andar para fitar a filha por cima dos ombros.  
- Eu te amo. – O sorriso doce de Stacy e aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para um imenso sorriso nascer nos lábios do loiro.  
- Eu também te amo querida.

A _metamorfomaga_ dera um sorriso bonito e levara à caneca a boca bebendo o resto do café, Draco sorriu de canto voltando a seguir seu caminho, como era bom ter seus filhos em casa.

Os olhos esverdeados de Lauren abriram-se lentamente quando sentira raios de sol lhe tocarem a face, franziu o cenho por conta da claridade puxando a mão para esfregar os olhos sonolentos, entretanto sentira algo pesado em uma de suas mãos o que a fez parar o gesto quase que imediatamente, virou a cabeça em direção a sua mão esquerda tendo uma leve surpresa de um sonserino adormecido com a cabeça sobre sua cama sentado ao chão enquanto segurava firmemente seus dedos.

Kevin Malfoy com toda certeza teria um baita torcicolo quando acordasse o que fez por alguns minutos Lauren sentir pena do loirinho. Com certa dificuldade e delicadeza puxou sua própria mão da mão do mesmo sentando-se na cama e o fitando com carinho, era estranho estar ali naquele quarto imenso de visitas, um quarto que não possuía seus pôsteres das Harpias de Holyhead, nem muito menos seus inúmeros bichinhos de pelúcia, aquele quarto vazio não era seu e não se localizava em sua humilde casa de classe média, mas sim na luxuosa mansão Malfoy.

**Negação:**

- Isso não é real... – A menina murmurava para si mesma cerrando os olhos bruscamente impedindo algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

Como se escutasse um grito muito agudo Kevin abrira os olhos olhando assustado para a cornival encolhida na cama, o loirinho levantou-se bruscamente logo tratando de aninhá-la em seus braços.

- Ele não está morto, isso tudo é um pesadelo, me diz que é um pesadelo... – Lauren repetia com melancolia fazendo Kevin a aninhar cada vez mais.  
- Eu queria que fosse Lauren... – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da menina.  
- Ele vai entrar logo por essa porta e vai dizer que apenas tinha ido olhar algumas empresas não vai? – A menina erguia os olhos para o loirinho que a fitava tristemente. – Por favor, me diz que ele está vivo...  
- Eu não posso dizer isso, eu não posso mentir para você Laulau...  
- Me deixa sozinha.  
- Não, eu também não posso fazer isso porque eu prometi não te deixar sozinha.

Kevin fitara aqueles olhos cheios de tristeza, por Merlim como doía vê-la naquele estado tão frágil, ela que sempre mostrara-se forte e valente estava ali, encolhida em seus braços como uma menininha indefesa. Sentira uma grande ira tomar conta de si, amaldiçoando mentalmente quem tirara o pai de Lauren causando na mesma todo aquele sofrimento.

A cornival encostara a cabeça no peito do sonserino, cerrando os olhos esverdeados dando liberdade para que o loiro começasse um cafuné em seus cabelos castanhos, Lauren nunca pensara que sentiria tanta falta de seu pai quanto naquele exato momento.

A correria dos bruxos no Ministério da Magia poderia ser considerado por muitos o próprio caos. Talvez em oitenta e seis anos nunca houvesse se visto aquele prédio imenso tão fora do normal. Em quase todas ás salas de departamentos havia-se reuniões de emergência, na sala de departamento dos Aurores muitos preparavam-se para sair em missões enquanto na ala do departamento de leis mágicas, os bruxos não paravam de escrever em pergaminhos e pesquisarem em livros antigos, era oficial: _O Ministério da Magia havia entrado em crise._

- Mas que barulho insuportável... – Um senhor de olhos acinzentados e cabelos branquinhos reclamava enquanto andava lado a lado de uma senhora de olhos muito castanhos escondidos por óculos de aros quadrados dourados e cabelos cheios brancos. – No meu tempo não havia toda essa balburdia!  
- Em nosso tempo você também era menos reclamão Draco! – Ralhara Hermione Malfoy fazendo o marido dar um sorriso arrogante.  
- Por que mesmo estamos aqui? Eu tenho cento e três anos, não deveria estar vindo em um lugar insuportável como esse!  
- Você vive reclamando que só fica em casa... – Hermione girava os olhos.  
- Eu prefiro sair para lugares onde não existam esses bruxos malucos, por Merlim! Olhe a sua volte Hermione, daqui a pouco o St.Mungus vai ter superlotação por causa do estresse!  
- E eu tenho plena certeza que você vai ser um dos estressados internados lá...  
- Você realmente anda convivendo muito com nosso filho... – Draco murmurava desgostoso parando frente uma porta de madeira com um imenso vidro fumê com as palavras pintadas de branco formando a palavra: _Departamento de Ministérios._

Antes que Hermione Malfoy batesse na porta e desse uma resposta mal criada ao marido, esta abrira-se lentamente e um senhor de olhos azuis turquesas lhes sorrira bobamente, Hermione retribuíra carinhosamente o sorriso enquanto Draco limitava-se em soltar alguns muxoxos inaudíveis.

- Rony! Pensei que não viria, como está sua bacia? – Indagou gentilmente a Sra. Malfoy.  
- Está bem, deram um belo jeito nela no St.Mungus, aqueles aparelhos trouxas tem ajudado bastante sabe?  
- Ah Weasel, chega de blá, blá, blá! – Rosnara Draco encarando o "inimigo" de anos. – Vai nos deixar plantados do lado de fora? Você não recebeu educação? Ah, é mesmo eu esqueci! Os pobretões não recebem educação!  
- Olhe aqui sua fuinha dos infernos, eu não tenho culpa de você como o Senhor Das Riquezas chegar atrasado e eu ter que abrir a porta e...  
- JÁ BASTA OS DOIS! Por Morgana! Nem parece que temos quase cento e quatro anos, estão parecendo àqueles pirralhos de Hogwarts de oitenta e cinco anos atrás! – Vociferou Hermione empurrando Rony para o lado. – Agora me dei licença Ron, temos uma reunião importante aqui!  
- Ela esqueceu de tomar ás pílulas para a pressão hoje não foi? – Sussurrou o ex-ruivo para o ex-loiro.  
- Tenho quase certeza que sim Weasley. – Draco sorrira arrogante passando pelo homem e adentrando a imensa sala onde vários bruxos poderosos do Ministério e do Mundo Mágico encontravam-se sentados em cadeiras frente a um mini-palco.

Em cima do palco era notório Harry Potter I, seus olhos verdes esmeraldas por trás dos aros negros de seus óculos redondos não haviam perdido o brilho, mesmo com a velhice eminente. O homem estava de pé dando alguns discursos sobre guerras e batalhas enquanto uma senhora de cabelos branquinhos amarrados num coque, com a face cheia de sardas salpicadas pelo nariz e bochecha fitava com plena admiração o marido, Gina Potter parecia não ter perdido a pose de esposa orgulhosa.

- O que o Caolho está fazendo? Fingindo que sabe alguma coisa e que ainda não caducou? – Alfinetou Draco arrancando risinhos de Rony e um olhar feio da esposa. – Hey, não sou eu que disse que ele já caducou! O Profeta anda frisando isso em cada edição!  
- Você realmente sabe ser desagradável Draco! – Hermione rolava os olhos como fazia desde menina arrancando mais risinhos de Rony.  
- Vocês chegaram! – Uma senhora de longos cabelos lisos brancos, trajada com um vestido floral rosa choque e óculos de aros quadrados vermelhos falava animada. Luna Weasley continuava com o mesmo senso para roupas e assessórios.  
- Por Merlim Lovegood! Você está parecendo aqueles turistas sem noção trouxas! – Draco tampava os olhos fazendo Rony fechar a cara e Hermione segurar uma gargalhada.  
- É Weasley! – Luna falava sonhadora abraçando o braço do marido.  
- Draco, chega de comentários desagradáveis... – Hermione pedia em súplica fazendo o marido fechar a boca com um sorriso canalha o que fez a esposa soltar um risinho pelo nariz, nenhum deles havia mudado mesmo após todo esse tempo.

A porta da sala de Ministérios abrira-se uma segunda vez dando passagem a dois senhores, estes mais novos do que Harry, Draco, Hermione e os outros, o primeiro possuía um sorriso calmo e doce, um sorriso apenas visto nos lábios do mesmo, enquanto o outro senhor possuía uma face contraída em assombro. Miguel Zabine e Johnny Weasley caminharam silenciosamente até o palco fazendo leves sinais para Harry Potter que limitara-se em manear a cabeça positivamente e colocar-se ao lado da esposa.

- Creio que os discursos do Sr. Potter tenham sido extremamente úteis para vocês... – Miguel falava calmamente após subir ao mini-palco.  
- Nós estamos mesmo em guerra? – Uma mulher de cabelos cinzas e olhos negros indagava seriamente de uma das cadeiras.  
- Não, estamos aqui apenas para brincar de Potter você é o mestre! – Debochara Draco recebendo um cutucão de Hermione.  
- Sim estamos em guerra. – Johnny respondia ignorando o comentário do pai de um de seus melhores amigos. – Como o Sr. Potter disse, não é necessário uma guerra ser declarada para que ela esteja ocorrendo.  
- Cremos que a morte de Roger Sanders tenha sido a declaração oficial de que precisamos nos manter atentos e firmes, devemos nos preparar ainda mais para a batalha. – Miguel falava desfazendo o sorriso doce que sempre habitava seus lábios finos. – Vocês foram considerados um dos melhores bruxos do Mundo Mágico e do Ministério da Magia, vocês irão nos ajudar a treinar nossos jovens Aurores e Inomináveis para enfrentar uma nova batalha.  
- Quando essas batalhas irão cessar? – Um homenzinho baixinho careca de bigodes ruivos perguntava endireitando-se na cadeira. – Estamos sofrendo batalhas seguidas a mais de oitenta anos!  
- Sabe quando as guerras irão acabar Sr. Thruman? – Hermione perguntava com seu tom de voz desafiante. – Quando não existir mais bruxos obcecados por um ideal tolo e desnecessário! Fui Ministra da Magia por quase vinte e cinco anos e nunca vi tantas prisões de bruxos com distúrbios psicológicos! Todos almejando a mesma coisa: O poder.  
- Mas Ministra... – Thruman tentava novamente manifestar-se recebendo um cutucão de um senhor ao seu lado.  
- Ora cale-se Thruman! Não estamos aqui para ver você discutir se haverá ou não mais guerras futuramente, a Ministra, ou melhor a Sra. Malfoy mesma nos disse que as guerras apenas irão acabar quando loucos psicóticos pararem de causar problemas!  
- Fico agradecida por sua colocação Sr. O'Brian... – Hermione sorria gentil.

Jorge O'Brian sorrira orgulhoso e coçara sua curta barba acinzentada, o pai de Danielle era um dos bruxos mais poderosos e renomados da Inglaterra Bruxa. Além disso, possuía uma imensa fortuna que o fazia ser visto como herdeiro de um grande império tradicional.

- A Sra. Ashlee Zabine nos comunicou que o senhor e o seu filho desejam se juntar a missões do Ministério, estou correto Sr. O'Brian? – Johnny perguntava fitando o senhor que dera um sorriso tão grande que por um segundo Johnny recordara-se dos sorrisos imensos de Cold.  
- Sim, sim, sim! Estão corretos! Entretanto a Sra. Zabine recusou meu pedido de me juntar às missões frisando o fato de ser um pai de família...  
- Acabamos de perder um pai de família Sr. O'Brian... – Gina Potter manifestava-se encarando o homem seriamente. – Acha mesmo que seus filhos e sua esposa iriam ficar satisfeitos tendo você em guerra?  
- Danielle está em Hogwarts, Sra. Potter... – Jorge desfazia o sorriso olhando severo a senhora a sua frente. – Meu filho, Digo O'Brian, está vindo para Londres apenas para terminar seu treinamento como Auror e juntar-se ás investigações. Já a minha esposa anda ajudando o St.Mungus com seus casos de ferimentos em missões, que se me permite dizer andam sendo muitos, e ela anda os ajudando mesmo tendo se aposentado a dois anos. Creio que eu e minha família seriamos bons ajudantes nessa guerra, pois não é apenas um indo para a batalha, mas sim todos, já que eu tenho plena certeza que minha filha caçula quando sair de Hogwarts fará questão de juntar-se a nós.  
- Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu acabei de eleger o primeiro supervisor dos novos inomináveis. – Draco Malfoy sorria arrogante. – Bem vindo a Ala de Comando do Ministério da Magia, Sr. O'Brian, você acaba de ser o novo treinador supervisor dos inomináveis que acabaram de se formar.  
- Você não pode simplesmente ir colocando alguém no posto assim Malfoy. – Ralhara Gina Potter.  
- Ahh minha cara Weasley ou Potter, sabe Morgana o quê! Eu fui um grande coordenador do centro de inomináveis a mais de cinqüenta anos, se alguém aqui pode dizer que posto o Sr. O'Brian vai entrar ou deixar de entrar esse alguém sou eu.  
- Ele é um pai de família! – Era a vez de Hermione franzir o cenho.  
- Todos nós somos Hermione... Um pouco mais velhos, mas ainda somos. – Comentara Harry sério. – Creio que todos os presentes sabem os riscos de uma batalha e de uma guerra, acho que não estamos ensinando utopia alguma aqui.  
- Bem, então acho que o Sr. O'Brian já tem sua colocação... – Miguel sorria para Jorge que nunca parecera tão feliz em sua vida. – Os que desejarem a se juntar a nós, Johnny e eu iremos recolher seus nomes e encaixá-los em certas funções.  
- Acaba de ser oficial o começo de uma batalha.

Johnny declarava com um sorriso de canto fazendo muitos ali aplaudirem, todos exceto um homem sentado em um canto afastado, um homem de olhos sem foco da cor amarelada e de cabelos negros como a noite, um homem que aparentava ser mais misterioso do que se via.

O sol parecia mais forte do que o normal nos terrenos de Hogwarts, muitos alunos eram vistos divertindo-se nos jardins, aproveitando os intervalos das aulas para molharem os pés no lago da Lula Gigante ou simplesmente deleitarem-se a uma sombra serena de uma das inúmeras árvores daquele local. Era visível a animação dos alunos com um dia ensolarado, afinal já fazia um bom tempo que não se via um dia tão belo pelas áreas do Castelo de Hogwarts.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros andava pelos jardins, o mais estranho de se notar era o fato de que aquela aluna não só andava pelos jardins, como também fazia questão de esconder-se atrás de arbustos, árvores e estátuas a cada passo que dava. Danielle O'Brian nunca aparentara estar tão nervosa quanto naquele exato momento.

Escondeu-se atrás de um tronco grosso de árvore respirando fundo, torceu um pouco o pescoço para espiar pelo tronco se o caminho estava limpo, amaldiçoando Merlim mentalmente pelo fato de a duas árvores de distância um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos cinzas estar sentado em um banco de pedra lendo um livro e comendo uma maçã distraidamente.

- Se Merlim quer demonstrar o quanto me odeia, ele está demonstrando isso nesse exato momento. – Rosnou para si mesma voltando a esconder a cabeça por trás da árvore apoiando-a no tronco e cerrando os orbes castanhos.  
- Se Morgana quer me mostrar o quanto minha melhor amiga é maluca, ela está me mostrando isso nesse exato momento. – Uma voz divertida soara atrás da menina a fazendo dar um sobressalto e virar-se para encarar a face surpresa de Caios Trent que sacudia um pedaço de pergaminho amassado em uma de suas mãos. – Eu posso saber o porquê de uma coruja?  
- Você quer me matar do coração Trent? – Vociferou a menina olhando ameaçadoramente ao loiro que segurara uma gargalhada.  
- O que foi Dandan? TPM? Pensei que havia sido na semana passada...  
- Não abuse da minha nada santa paciência Caios. – Avisou a menina espreitando os olhos.  
- Quem abusa de sua paciência amada e idolatrada Dandan, é o Traste Lambe Lixo, que por sinal está vindo em nossa direção.  
- SIRIUS ESTÁ VINDO? – Gritou a grifinória agarrando-se em um dos galhos da árvore e subindo na mesma em uma velocidade incrível.

Caios Trent arregalara os olhos categoricamente, afinal ele nunca vira alguém chegar ao topo de uma árvore com tanta velocidade, o loiro só desviou os olhos da árvore quando sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro fazendo-o virar-se para encarar a face intrigada de Sirius.

- Por acaso você viu a O'Brian? – O moreno perguntara com uma voz séria.  
- Hã... – Caios engolira em seco encostando-se no tronco da árvore dando um sorriso amarelo ao amigo. – Por que a pergunta?  
- Ela tem se escondido de mim o dia todo. – Rosnou o grifinório passando ás mãos impacientes pelo cabelo. – Faltou até mesmo a aula de poções!  
- E por que ela te evitaria? – Caios franzira o cenho.  
- Por que temos assuntos pendentes... – Sirius respondia simplesmente. – Pelo visto você não a viu não é?  
- E se eu souber onde ela está?  
- Eu mandaria você dizer a ela, que se ela ficar se escondendo como uma criança de cinco anos de idade eu serei obrigado a mandá-la para o quinto dos infernos.  
- Considere seu recado entregue meu caro Traste Lambe Lixo! – O loiro fazia uma reverência pomposa fazendo Sirius dar um sorriso de canto e sair andando em direção ao castelo, parando apenas para fitar o amigo por cima dos ombros.  
- Caios...  
- Sim?  
- Diga a ela que já pode descer da árvore.

Caios prendera uma boa gargalhada ao ver a piscadela de Sirius, o moreno apenas enfiara as mãos dentro do bolso da calça continuando seu caminho, assim que o amigo estava longe o bastante o Sonserino soltou sua gargalhada recebendo em troca um sapato sendo jogado em cima de sua cabeça.

- Hey! Eu não tenho culpa dele ter te visto aí em cima! – Resmungou o loiro divertido apanhando o sapato e encarando a face emburrada da grifinória que acabara de saltar de seu esconderijo.  
- Poderia ter mentido para ele! Dizendo que eu fui para Hong Kong e volto dia de São Nunca!  
- Sinto muito Dandan, entre os marotos não existem mentiras.  
- Humpf... Grande melhor amigo você Trent! – A loira tomava das mãos do rapaz seu sapato e começava a se calçar de maneira bruta.  
- Sabe, se continuar calçando seus sapatos assim vai ficar sem pé... – Analisou o rapaz soltando um risinho pelo nariz.  
- Minha vontade e arrancar essa língua da sua boca!  
- Wow, quanta raiva reprimida! O que eu fiz para a sua pessoa?  
- Você não fez nada, mas MERLIM! Ahhh esse fez e ele vai me ver no dia do juízo final, por que eu vou arrancar aquelas barbas nojentas dele, vou ensiná-lo o que é ter azar na vida! Ahh mas eu vou socar cada pedaço daquele corpo esquelético daquele velho desgraçado dos infernos! QUEM O MANDOU BRINCAR COM A MINHA VIDA? ELE VAI SE VER COMIGO, VAI VER QUEM É DANIELLE BERNARDI O'BRIAN!  
- Ainda estamos falando de mim ou sua ira voltou-se ao bom velhinho chamado Merlim? – Debochara o sonserino recebendo o pior dos olhares lançados pela goleira.  
- BOM VELHINHO É O CARALHO!!  
- Ok, agora você me assustou! – Caios arregalara os olhos enquanto os olhos da garota soltavam faíscas de pura ira. – O que está havendo com você Dandan? Sua TPM só se consiste em tentar assassinar o Traste Lambe Lixo, nada além dele!  
- Argh... – Danielle muxoxava deslizando o corpo pelo tronco da árvore sentando-se na grama fofa olhando em direção ao lago. – Eu já disse que odeio minha vida?  
- Bem, depois de toda a revolta com Merlim não seria surpresa para mim você dizer que iria cometer suicídio sabe? – Ironizou Caios sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – O que está havendo com A Muralha de Hogwarts, transformou-se em The New Serial Killer?  
- Sirius e eu nos beijamos noite passada. – Declarou a loira baixando os olhos.  
- Isso sim é novidade! Que dia é hoje? O dia dos Milagres? Afinal, A Muralha beijando o Traste Lambe Lixo é um grande milagre da natureza.  
- Ou uma grande filha da putagem de Merlim. – Rosnou a menina. – Se você for brincar com isso eu juro que faço você engolir cada pedaço de grama desse jardim!  
- Ainda bem que você me avisou antes deu soltar uma das minhas inúmeras piadas guardadas justamente para esse dia. – Riu-se Caios recebendo mais um olhar mortífero da amiga. – Hey, qual é Dandan, tudo bem que o Sirius está mais para Futuro Detento de Azkaban do que para Príncipe Encantado, mas quebra o galho sabe? Não vejo problema algum em você o agarrar de vez em quando, seria até bom que assim você não ficaria na seca, afinal já estão murmurando que A Muralha de Hogwarts, anda meio Encalhada.  
- CAIOS COLD TRENT!  
- Só estou dizendo a verdade.  
- GUARDE AS SUAS VERDADES PARA SI MESMO ANTES QUE EU ÁS SOQUE PELO LUGAR ONDE VOCÊ NÃO QUER NADA SOCADO!  
- Agora você realmente conseguiu pegar pesado Dandanzinha...  
- Eu realmente tenho que selecionar melhor meus amigos... – A menina suspirava cansada levantando-se bruscamente e sendo puxada com força pelo loiro, acabando por cair sentada no colo do mesmo.  
- Acredite amada e idolatrada Dandan, você já escolheu muito bem seus amigos e a prova disso é ter a minha ilustríssima perfeita e magnífica pessoa como melhor amigo. – Caios piscava maroto. – E vamos começar a desfazer essa cara emburrada antes que assuste todos os primeiranistas!

Antes que a loira pudesse exclamar por socorro Caios a apertara em seu colo começando uma imensa sessão de cócegas o que resultou em uma escandalosa e gargalhante Danielle em meio aos jardins. O loiro enquanto continuava sua sessão de tortura a melhor amiga esbanjava o maior dos sorrisos sacanas nos lábios, sem se dar conta que próximo a li uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos esverdeados admirava tudo tristemente.

- Então é aí que encontra seu coração Trent... – Sussurrou para si mesma dando ás costas aquela cena.

Anne adentrar o castelo de Hogwarts de olhos baixos, enquanto nos jardins os gritos de misericórdia de Danielle ecoavam, Caios por fim parecia ignorá-los, afinal a função de todo sonserino é fazer algum grifinório inocente sofrer.

**Culpa**

Fazia sol no belo e florido jardim da mansão Malfoy. Por mais que aquele lugar estivesse coberto pelo manto caloroso dos raios solares, Lauren Sanders ainda continuava coberta com um cobertor felpudo lilás, sentada em um banco de pedra afastada da mansão observando um pequenino lago onde ás fadinhas brincavam de encostar seus pés na água cristalina e logo voar para longe.

Stacy lhe reconfortara mais cedo, não esperava menos da amiga, entretanto não conseguia desabafar realmente, era como se um imenso bolo de fios de lã tivessem se formado em sua garganta e ela não conseguisse falar sequer nenhuma palavra, apenas chorar.

- Stacy me disse que não comeu nada do meu fabuloso café da manhã... – A voz adocicada de Suzan Malfoy ecoara por trás da menina.

Lauren baixara a cabeça, não sabia se sentia-se envergonhada diante aquela situação ou se simplesmente pedia colo a mãe de uma de suas melhores amigas. A ruiva sorriu de canto sentando-se ao lado da menina e entregando-lhe um copo com um liquido amarelado.

- Beba isso, é apenas uma poção revigorante já que se recusa a se alimentar devo apelar para poções não é mesmo?  
- Me desculpe Sra.Malfoy...  
- Não tem do que se desculpar... – Suzan sorria gentil.  
- Tudo parece de repente fora do normal... – Murmurara Lauren fazendo com que os olhos castanhos da ruiva voltassem para ela.  
- É comum você sentir isso, não faz nem dois dias que...  
- Adam tinha ido embora... – Lauren baixava a cabeça ainda mais. – Eu disse coisas horríveis para ele, disse que estava abandonando eu e o papai por um sonho tolo, eu...  
- Lauren, querida... – Suzan reconfortava a menina em seus braços.  
- E o meu pai, ele... Ele disse que eu estava sendo egoísta, no dia em que... No dia em que eu parti para Hogwarts eu disse que ele só se importava com ele e com o Adam, eu sempre ficava para trás, eu nem me despedi dele...  
- Ás vezes ficamos furiosos com nossos pais, eu entendo que isso acontece ás vezes, eu mesma já me irei com meu pai e com minha mãe algumas vezes e...  
- Mas nenhum deles morreu não é mesmo? – Lauren erguia os olhos verdes avermelhados por conta do choro para a mulher que limitou-se em manear a cabeça negativamente. – Se eu... Se eu tivesse falado com ele que o amava, que... Que o queria perto de mim ele não teria, ele não...  
- Não se culpe por algo que você não é culpada Lauren! O mundo está cheio de pessoas ruins e nós perdemos entes queridos por conta dessas pessoas, se existe alguém culpado nessa história são os que apontaram uma varinha para seu pai e o mataram não você! Não essa linda menininha que estava em Hogwarts, não a filha que ele possuía tanto orgulho!

A cornival abraçara a ruiva com força chorando compulsivamente, o mundo não era mais o mesmo, a vida não era mais a mesma e talvez se culpar fosse à única saída.

Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam conforme a brisa gélida lhes tocava gentilmente, a face alva com maçãs róseas entravam em contraste com os olhos delineados e ao pequeno nariz arrebitado, dando aquela menina um belo aspecto de boneca de porcelana. Muitos ousavam dizer que aqueles traços delicados de Anne Adhara eram divinamente angelicais, outros diziam que a beleza era tanta que tornava-se demoníaca.

Os olhos daquela garota fitavam intensamente o Lago Negro enquanto em suas mãos delicadas repousava um pergaminho amassado e um envelope. Passos eram escutados aproximando-se daquela menina, mas Anne não ousara se virar.

- Por que me convocou aqui a essa hora da madrugada? – Uma voz feminina ecoava severa por trás da garota que sequer dera-se o luxo de virar-se e encarar os olhos puxados de Takana Aiko.  
- Você sabia não era mesmo Takana? – A voz de Anne indagava perigosamente conforme ela virara-se e fitara a colega de casa com os olhos espreitados como se analisasse cada reação da mesma, Takana não obteve reação alguma quando a ponta da varinha da caçula dos Adhara's lhe tocara o pescoço. – Sabia sobre a emboscada de Roger Sanders.  
- E se eu soubesse? – Desafiou a japonesa. – O que você vai fazer Anne? Me matar?  
- Não ouse me desafiar Takana! Não sou piedosa como Nathan. Eu seria capaz de lhe matar sem que qualquer ser vivo desconfiasse de minha pessoa.  
- Você está preocupada com a menina Sanders ou é impressão minha? Ou seria o simples fato de que de você não suportar que o Trent não lhe amaria sabendo que você recende de um clã assassino?  
- Não diga asneiras. – Os olhos da morena deram um brilho ameaçador conforme esta falava dentre os dentes.  
- Desista do Trent, sua mãe o mataria se soubesse que sua preciosa herdeira nutre sentimentos por ele.  
- Eu já mandei não dizer asneiras – Os olhos castanhos esverdeados por um milésimo de segundo tornaram-se inteiramente verdes.

Takana limitara-se em dar um sorriso de canto, muitos talvez se amedrontariam com Anne naquele momento, mas Takana Aiko não era uma dessas pessoas, a japonesa encostou a ponta do dedo indicador na ponta da varinha da morena a fitando com seus olhos puxados negros e afastando a varinha de si.

- Você anda apaixonada por um mundo que não lhe pertence Anne... – Takana maneava a cabeça negativamente. – Virou amiguinha do Malfoy, tem conversas com o Trent e...  
- Eu sei o mundo que eu pertenço Takana! Trent e eu não temos absolutamente nada e o Malfoy é infelizmente meu parceiro em poções?  
- E enquanto ao Potter?  
- Não dou a mínima para o Potter e aos outros.  
- Então porque a pergunta sobre Roger Sanders a essa hora da madrugada?  
- Por que eu não consigo crer que a minha única amiga irá começar a matar.

A voz de Anne soara magoada assim que ela baixara a varinha e jogara contra a outra sonserina o pergaminho amassado. Takana arregalou os olhos puxados apanhando a carta, antes mesmo que a japonesa pudesse ler o conteúdo Anne afastara-se caminhando em direção ao castelo deixando a primogênita dos Aiko sozinha em meio aquele obscuro jardim.

Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, como um cão raivoso, naquela espaçosa sala em que a Sala Precisa tornara-se. Em um canto próximo a lareira prateada acesa estavam Caios e Jay disputando uma partida de xadrez bruxo, o grifinório bufou indignado olhando os dois melhores amigos concentrados no jogo, desabou no sofá negro no centro da sala retirando do bolso da calça um bolo de cartas ás embaralhando frenéticamente sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Diga adeus a sua rainha meu caro Jay... – Caios dava um sorriso sádico fazendo um leve aceno para um de seus peões que golpeara de forma majestosa a rainha de seu colega.

Os olhos verdes azulados de Jay Potter arregalaram-se categoricamente o que fez o loiro sonserino dar um sorriso vitorioso e se acomodar ainda mais em sua cadeira.

- Você trapaceou! – Rosnou o grifinório.  
- Esse é o papel do Traste Lambe Lixo e não o meu... – Caios dava os ombros. – Aprenda a perder como um bom leãozinho, JayJay.  
- Leãozinho é o seu...  
- Que coisa feia querendo falar palavrões... – O loiro cortava o amigo com seu costumeiro ar zombeteiro. – Por isso eu sempre digo que grifinórios são péssimos perdedores.  
- Sirius ele está difamando nossa casa!  
- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade...  
- Isso é difamação e não verdade! Sirius, me ajude aqui!  
- Quê? Hum? Falaram algo? – O moreno erguia os olhos cinzas fitando os colegas.

Caios gargalhou gostosamente o que fez Jay franzir o cenho de tal forma que dava a impressão de que suas sobrancelhas iriam se fundir de uma só vez. Sirius bufou indignado acabando por derrubar quase todas ás cartas no chão sobrando apenas uma em suas mãos, ela... A Dama de Copas.

- Isso é carma, só pode ser carma! – Irou-se o rapaz arremessando a carta para o outro lado da sala.  
- Do que ele está falando? – Sussurrara Jay a Caios que apenas sorrira de canto.  
- Digamos que após ele e a Dandan se beijarem no salão comunal da Grifinória um pouco da piração de cada um passou para o outro resultando exatamente nisso que você está vendo.  
- SIRIUS E DANIELLE SE BEIJARAM?  
- Continue berrando aos sete ventos JayJay! Quem sabe assim Merlim possa escutar de sua tumba! – Rosnara Sirius perigosamente.  
- COMO VOCÊ SOUBE DISSO PRIMEIRO DO QUE EU CAIOS?  
- Digamos que eu estou por dentro dos assuntos de Hogwarts e você, bem... Como todo grifinório você é um excluído da sociedade...  
- Há, Há, Há! Estou morrendo de rir! – Jay torcia o nariz cruzando os braços. – E então? Você e Dandan estão juntos? Não precisarei separá-los em meio a um treino para que ela não te mate?  
- Não estamos juntos. – Resmungou Sirius sentando-se novamente no sofá.  
- E por que não? – Instigou Jay.  
- Por que ela está se escondendo dele... – Caios segurava uma bela gargalhada recebendo o pior dos olhares lançado por Sirius.  
- Dandan se escondendo? Wow, jamais pensaria nisso! – Riu-se Jay.  
- Ela subiu até o topo de uma árvore apenas para ele não a ver.  
- Ok, agora vocês vão começar as piadas guardadas para esse dia não é? O dia em que uma mulher tem que se esconder de Sirius Edward Zabine!  
- Na verdade eu não ia começar uma série de piadas... – Jay falava seriamente.  
- Verdade? – O sorriso de Sirius alargava-se cada vez mais.  
- NÃO! AIAHOIAHIAOHAOIHAIOHAOIAHOIAHIOA  
- JayJay, você anda ficando muito mal com as crianças, Sirius irá ficar traumatizado!  
- Grandes amigos vocês dois!  
- Somos simplesmente os melhores! – Jay fazia uma formosa reverência.  
- Acho que você e Dandan devem ter uma conversa séria... – Caios espreguiçava-se.  
- Se ela parasse de se esconder, talvez ficasse mais fácil.  
- Existe um local sabe? Onde ela não pode se esconder... – Jay piscava maroto.  
- Acontece que esse local está com grades. – Sirius rolava os olhos.  
- Bem... Existe um outro local também... – Caios sorria abertamente.  
- Que local? – Os olhos cinzentos brilhavam esperançosos.  
- Acalme-se meu caro Traste, você logo saberá.

**Depressão**

A porta do quarto escuro abrira-se lentamente, dando passagem a um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados que adentrara andando vagarosamente evitando ao máximo fazer barulho, coisa muito difícil vindo justamente dele: Kevin Malfoy.

Pé ante pé ele caminhava em direção a uma imensa cama de casal onde uma garota permanecia adormecida, colocou-se ao lado da cama esticando a mão para apanhar uma varinha que repousava sobre o criado mudo acabando por esbarrar na varinha, no abajur e em um copo d'água os derrubando ao chão fazendo um barulho estridente.

- Ops... – Murmurou mordendo o lábio inferior.

A menina sentara-se bruscamente na cama arfante, Kevin engoliu em seco, tinha plena certeza que Lauren gritaria, bateria e o expulsaria do quarto, entretanto a garota apenas puxou ar para os pulmões e o encarou de forma amena voltando a deitar-se e a cobrir-se até os ombros.

- Er... Desculpe Lau-Lau...  
- Tudo bem... – Sussurrou a menina.  
- Hum... Você não vai me bater? – Indagou receoso.  
- Não.  
- Você pode me bater sabe? Você faz isso desde nosso segundo ano...  
- Eu não vou bater em você Kevin.  
- Se você diz... – O menino dava os ombros. – Ainda temos um dia antes de retornarmos para Hogwarts, você quer... Hum... Dar uma volta pela cidade?  
- Quero ficar sozinha por aqui mesmo.  
- Sabe Lau-Lau, esse drama todo não combina com você.  
- Meu pai morreu Kevin.  
- Eu sei, mas não é porque ele morreu que você também morreu, você ainda está viva!  
- Quero ficar sozinha...  
- Ele não iria gostar de lhe ver assim sabe? – Comentou o loirinho sentando-se na cama.

Ás lágrimas logo voltaram a brotar nos olhos verdes da morena que parecia fazer de tudo para não chorar, Kevin suspirou cansado começando a fazer um leve cafuné nos cabelos castanhos da garota que cerrara os olhos.

- Sabe, todos precisam de alguém na vida... – Começara Kevin. – Minha mãe disse que só se dera conta de quanto o papai era importante para ela quando eles lutaram em uma guerra... Eu acho que eu não precisei de uma guerra para ver o quanto eu preciso de alguém sabe? Eu acho que precisei apenas de te perder...

Lauren abrira os olhos de maneira calma fitando os olhos azuis brilhantes de Kevin que limitou-se em lhe dar um sorriso triste.

- É difícil sabe? Ver que você está aqui ao meu alcance, mas que eu estou te perdendo para a tristeza, e bem... Eu nunca fui um bom perdedor, e não queria te perder, mas essa luta não pode vir apenas de mim, infelizmente, pois por mim eu lutava todas as batalhas por você sozinho! Mas essa batalha, bem... Ela também é sua.

A cornival abraçara o loiro fortemente, Kevin cerrou os olhos ao sentir o chumaço de cabelos em sua face, Lauren o apertava fortemente, de uma maneira que ele jamais pensara que ela pudesse o abraçar.

- Não... Não me deixe ir Kevin... – Sussurrou a menina. – Eu 'tô com tanto medo...  
- Eu não vou deixar Lauren, não vou.

Da porta do quarto Stacy assistia a cena com os olhos marejados, jamais pensara que Kevin fosse capaz de tal maturidade, engoliu em seco afastando-se da porta do quarto caminhando pelo extenso corredor. Ela também queria ser amada daquele modo, queria que alguém a amasse tanto quanto Kevin amava Lauren, um amor puro e sincero.

Nathan estava sentado em uma cama de seu dormitório, folheava um livro grosso de DCAT quando escutou um leve apito, estava na hora de ir para sua detenção com Caios Trent. Resmungou alguns palavrões baixinho até apanhar o moletom azul marinho que pousava sobre uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama saindo do dormitório em passos largos.

- Se ele testar minha paciência eu juro por Merlim que arranco a cabeça dele fora. – Sussurrou para si mesmo atravessando o corredor das masmorras.

O caminho até a cabana do velho meio-gigante Hagrid nunca parecera tão longo, Nathan esfregava uma mão na outra tentando esquentar-se, era impressão sua ou aquele dia estava mais frio do que o normal? Continuou seu caminho andando pela pequena estradinha de pedras até ficar frente a frente à cabana do meio gigante, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por ter levado aquela detenção ridícula.

- Ora, vejo que chegou bem cedo! – Hagrid, o meio-gigante falava empolgado por trás de seus imensos cabelos e barbas brancas.  
- Cedo? Na hora você quer dizer!  
- Bem... Caios sempre se atrasa para as detenções, herança de família por assim dizer, o avô dele nunca chegava na hora... – Ria-se o meio gigante com a lembrança.  
- Humpf... Que seja! Só quero terminar logo com isso para poder voltar para dormir.  
- Ora, não tenha pressa meu jovem! Uma vez me ensinaram que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição... – Hagrid gargalhava consigo mesmo caminhando até dentro de sua casa e saindo de dentro da mesma com dois imensos sacos, com algumas quinquilharias.

Nathan estava preste a dar algumas respostas mal criadas aquele meio gigante maluco, mas antes que pudesse se pronunciar um rapaz loiro trajado com uma camiseta branca aproximara-se risonho dando um grande abraço em Hagrid que sorria como nunca.

- Não está com frio Caios? – Perguntou Hagrid preocupado.  
- Bem... Eu ultimamente não ando tendo muito tempo para ter frio, já que estou com três detenções por noite...  
- Três? Se continuar assim quebrará o recorde de Hogwarts! – Gargalhava Hagrid fazendo Nathan rolar os olhos categoricamente.  
- Será que podemos deixar o papinho de lado e ir para a detenção? – Resmungou o moreno.  
- Será que você pode parar de ser tão ranzinza? – Retrucara Caios.  
- Meninos, meninos! Vamos acalmar os ânimos! Afinal foi por isso que foram mandados para cá não foi?  
- Que seja... – Muxoxara Nathan.  
- Bem, vocês irão ter de limpar durante um mês a jaula do Sanguinho, ele sai toda a noite para caçar na floresta proibida, é um bom animal de estimação...  
- Sanguinho? Que diabo de nome é esse Hagrid? – Ria-se Caios.  
- Ele ainda é pequenininho para chamá-lo de Sangão!  
- Sangão? – Nathan franzia o cenho.  
- É, bem... Ele é uma espécie rara encomendada por mim direto da Transilvânia, em breve ele estará bem grande!  
- Que tipo de animal ele é Hagrid? Nenhum assassino eu espero... – Comentara Caios enquanto seguia atrás do meio gigante em direção ao castelo.  
- Oh, não, não! Sanguinho é um doce de menino! Muito educado e gentil, duvido seriamente que ele seria capaz de ferir alguém.  
- Assim espero... – Nathan sussurrava para si mesmo.  
- Bem, chegamos!

Hagrid possuía um sorriso maravilhado perante a imensa jaula a sua frente, Caios arregalou os olhos afinal o tamanho daquela jaula não era para nenhum "Sanguinho", mas sim para um monstro imenso devorador de criancinhas estudantes de Hogwarts. Nathan por sua vez também parecia tão estupefato quanto seu colega de detenção já que possuía a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Eu que a construí! Não ficou bonita?  
- Linda... – Concordaram os sonserinos em uníssono.  
- Bem, eu vou trancar a sala enquanto vocês limpam a jaula, volto daqui a duas horas! Ah, dei-me as varinhas!

Nathan e Caios suspiraram tristemente entregando as varinhas ao meio gigante que saíra assobiando uma melodia qualquer, os sonserinos após a saída de Hagrid trocaram olhares nada amistosos logo apanhando cada um, um balde, uma vassoura e uma esponja localizados em um canto da sala.

- Você pensou? – Perguntou Caios limpando uma das grades.  
- Em quê? – Resmungou Nathan varrendo dentro da jaula.  
- Ser do time da Sonserina, eu não gosto de você, mas enfim... O time precisa. Trevor Zabine vai ser nosso goleiro, você poderia assumir o posto de artilheiro.  
- Você só se preocupa com o maldito quadribol? – Ralhou o moreno jogando a vassoura para longe.  
- Preocupo-me com mais coisas do que você possa imaginar Adhara, mas não faço questão de sair por aí demonstrando a todos o quão infeliz e solitário eu posso ser por conta disso!  
- Isso foi uma indireta Trent? – Nathan avançava em direção ao loiro como uma serpente a fim de dar o bote.

Antes que Caios respondesse aquela pergunta, a porta da sala abriu-se num estrondo e dois rapazes adentraram sorridentes, o primeiro Jay Potter possuía um imenso sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

- Chegamos em algum momento tenso? – Indagou Sirius tomando a frente de Jay.  
- Vocês são patéticos, infantis e ridículos. – Nathan falava dentre os dentes afastando-se de Caios.  
- Pelo menos não lidamos com artes das trevas... – Caios falava monótamente lançando um olhar desafiador ao colega de casa.  
- O que você quer dizer Trent? – Nathan avançava novamente até Caios sendo impedido por duas varinhas, uma de Jay e outra de Sirius.  
- O que foi Nathan? O preconceito de sua família, as artes das trevas e todas ás outras coisas nojentas que estão metidos afetou o seu cérebro? – Zombou Jay.  
- É melhor vocês ficarem nas suas por enquanto, se continuarem querendo ficar vivos.  
- É uma ameaça? – Indagou Sirius dentre os dentes.  
- É um aviso.

Caios franziu o cenho com aquelas palavras fazendo um aceno com ás mãos para que Jay e Sirius baixassem suas varinhas, os dois Grifinórios logo o fizeram, Caios tornou a virar de costas para Nathan e retirar uma varinha de dentro de um dos bolsos de sua calça o que fez o moreno franzir o cenho incrédulo com aquilo tudo.

- Não entregou a varinha para o Meio Gigante? – Indagou Nathan dentre os dentes.  
- Digamos que eu tenho meus truques. – Caios sorrira debochado fazendo um aceno com a varinha e limpando a metade da jaula. – Você deveria aprender a ter os seus.

Jay e Sirius gargalharam alto seguindo Caios para fora da sala, trancando a porta logo atrás. Nathan bufou indignado, era incrível como a vida conseguia ser realmente filha da puta com ele, principalmente quando se tratava em se dar bem em alguma coisa. Olhou ao seu redor, ainda havia muita coisa a ser limpa, pelo visto aquelas duas horas de Hagrid seriam mais longas do que Nathan pensara que seriam.

Se a vida queria ser uma grande filha da mãe com Nathan Adhara, ela estava escolhendo os dias a dedo, afinal além de ter sido esquecido por Hagrid naquela maldita jaula até ás quatro horas da manhã, o sonserino não havia sequer pregado o olho dando-lhe um sono intenso, para completar sua primeira e maldita aula do dia era com ela: Middley.

Adentrou a sala de aula sentando-se na carteira, olhou em uma direção da sala notando uma carteira vazia, uma carteira que sempre era ocupada por ela. Sorriu de canto imaginando o que a grifinória poderia estar fazendo numa hora como aquela logo começando a desenhar alguns traços em seu pergaminho.

- E então Adhara, dormiu bem? – Uma voz irônica ecoava atrás de si.

Caios gargalhara junto de Jay sentando-se atrás de Nathan que bufara em resposta. Jay apenas acenara para o melhor amigo indo sentar-se em seu lugar.

- E então, vai entrar no time da sonserina?  
- Vai à merda Trent.  
- Quanta grosseria... – Caios sorria de canto espreguiçando-se.

A sala ganhara um silêncio memorável quando a porta abrira-se de maneira brutal dando passagem a Profa. Middley, que como sempre continuava com a péssima mania de fazer uma entrada fantasmagórica e assustadora na sala de aula, assustando os alunos que ainda não estavam por fim sentados em seus lugares.

- Hoje vamos falar da _Poção_ mais conhecida no mundo das trapaças. – Começou Middley.  
- Sirius iria amar essa aula! – Riu-se Jay junto da turma.  
- Acha engraçado Sr. Potter? – Desafiara Middley. – Dizem que as trapaças são quase do mesmo mundo que ás trevas.  
- É, e dizem também que o Papai Noel e o Coelhinho da Páscoa são reais, pena que nunca os vi. – Debochava Caios arrancando gargalhadas da turma.  
- Talvez três detenções por noite não esteja sendo o bastante para o senhor, não é mesmo Sr.Trent?  
- Digamos que permanecerei calado até o fim da aula professora. – O loiro piscara maroto arrancando mais risinhos da turma.  
- A _Poção das Trapaças_ ou _Cloniditus_, é uma das poções mais complexas do mundo. _Cloniditus_ clona o objeto de desejo e em questão de algumas horas se desfaz, essa poção é proibida pelo Ministério e foi muito utilizada em 1788, quando Jolie Witersburg a utilizou para roubar uma grande escala de tesouros do banco Francês.  
- Wow, os duendes devem ter ficado doidões! – Comentara Jay gargalhante junto do resto da sala.  
- Guarde seus comentários inúteis para si mesmo Sr. Potter.  
- Sim, senhora professora.  
- Então essa poção é proibida? – Nathan manifestava-se atraindo a atenção de todos inclusive de Middley já que o sonserino nunca fora de participar de suas aulas.  
- Sim Sr. Adhara, _Cloniditus_ é proibida.  
- Então parece que em breve teremos um aluno de Hogwarts em Azakaban... – Zombara Nathan.  
- O que quer dizer com isso seu idiota? – Vociferava Caios.  
- Não sei Trent, afinal é você quem consegue fugir de detenções com varinhas extras... Me diga, sua família também é praticante de artes das trevas ou...

Nathan não terminara a frase, Caios levantara-se bruscamente da cadeira assim como o moreno, os berros de Middley não foram o bastante para que os dois Sonserinos parassem. Caios empurrou Nathan contra o quadro negro o fazendo cair de costas no chão, em seguida o loiro partira para cima do moreno dando-lhe um soco na face, Nathan rolara ficando por cima de Caios e lhe acertando na face.

- PAREM IMEDIATAMENTE! – Ordenara Middley em vão enquanto procurava a própria varinha nas vestimentas.  
- VAI CAIOS, UM SOCO NO ESTÔMAGO! – Torcia Jay e o resto da turma.

Caios rolara mais uma vez chutando a barriga de Nathan que lhe dirigira um soco no queixo, os dois sonserinos pareciam que em breve se matariam de tantos socos e chutes até um feixe de luz branca invadir a sala e separar os dois, colando as costas de cada um em um canto da sala.

- ME TIRE DAQUI! – Berrava Caios.  
- Sr. Trent e Sr. Adhara, alguém me esclareça o porquê de eu não estar surpresa? – Uma voz amistosa indagava com um quê de ironia.

A cabeça de todos os alunos viraram-se bruscamente para a imagem de uma senhora alta de cabelos negros ondulados amarrados num rabo de cavalo, trajada com roupas vermelhas bruxas e um chapéu pontudo da mesma cor. Aquela mulher, Rachel Kian, era por fim uma das maiores professoras de DCAF que Hogwarts já tivera e estava ali com a varinha empunhada prendendo os dois sonserinos com magia.

- Pensei que era capaz de controlar seus alunos Middley... – Divertia-se a outra professora.  
- Minha varinha desapareceu. – Middley respondia dentre os dentes.  
- Oh, sim... Claro. – Rachel sorria de canto soltando os dois alunos que caiam com força ao chão. – Os dois, sigam-me! Creio que o caso de vocês terá de ser levado à diretoria.

Nathan e Caios trocaram olhares furiosos levantando-se bruscamente e seguindo Rachel para fora de sala, Jay limitou-se em soltar um assovio em meio ao silêncio constrangedor na sala de aula, Middley por sua vez parecia que teria um ataque de nervos a qualquer momento.

_**Raiva**_

Lauren Sanders encontrava-se de pé perante a janela de seu quarto novo que ligava aos jardins, os olhos verdes não possuíam o mesmo brilho de antigamente, pareciam mais escuros, mais sombrios, como se toda sua felicidade e inocência tivessem sido extorquidos sem nenhuma delicadeza eminente.

A maçaneta dourada da porta girou-se lentamente e logo um homem alto, elegante, esbanjando seriedade adentrou. Draco Malfoy II possuía a mesma formosidade dos Malfoy's de várias gerações passadas. O homem loiro caminhou lentamente até a janela do quarto ficando lado a lado com a menina de dezesseis anos, perdendo seu olhar também na paisagem a fora da janela vitral esperando alguma manifestação de sua nova protegida.

- Sr. Malfoy eu preciso de um favor seu.  
- Eu percebi quando recebi sua coruja em meu escritório... – Comentou Draco ainda fitando a paisagem assim com a menina.  
- Desculpe interromper seu trabalho, eu sei que tenho sido um estorvo para o senhor e para a sua família nos últimos dias.  
- Estorvo? – O loiro deixava de encarar a paisagem para olhar para a menina que fizera o mesmo. – Não se dê tanto valor assim minha cara Lauren... – Riu-se Draco. – O único estorvo que possuo em minha vida e não consigo me livrar desde então é Blake Zabine! E acredite, ele faz questão de JAMAIS perder esse posto.

A garota limitou-se em soltar um risinho pelo nariz, lembrava-se dos casos contados por Stacy sobre o pai de Sirius, casos que sempre a faziam delirar de tanto rir nos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Obrigada... – A menina baixava os olhos. – O senhor e sua família tem feito muito por mim e sei que eu não tenho retribuído o suficiente, mas eu vou retribuir! Eu juro que vou.  
- Eu sei que vai, acha mesmo que os Malfoy's fazem favores sem receber nada em troca? – O homem piscava maroto. – Peça o que quiser Lauren, se estiver ao meu alcance farei questão de realizar o que almeja.  
- Quero emancipação no Ministério da Magia.  
- Emancipação? – As sobrancelhas do loiro arquearam-se demonstrando sua surpresa.  
- Não posso agir como se minha vida fosse à mesma Sr. Malfoy, não quero parecer ingrata, sei que posso contar com o senhor e sua família, entretanto eu não posso mais contar com a minha. Quero voltar a morar em minha casa, quero acesso a minha conta no Grinotes e por fim quero me formar com louvor em Hogwarts da maneira que meu pai e meu irmão sonharam.  
- Quando eu te conheci, você era apenas uma garotinha bem criada... – Comentou o homem voltando a encarar a paisagem por trás da janela. – É claro que ás vezes perdia a compostura por causa de meu filho, mas... Sempre foi educada e gentil com todos. Você me lembra muito a minha esposa em sua idade...  
- Eu...  
- Suzan sempre foi doce, mas na hora que precisava demonstrar toda a sua maturidade ela o fazia. Assim como você o faz nesse exato momento! Ás mulheres muitas vezes demonstram-se muito mais maduras do que os homens quando se trata de um problema familiar...  
- Sr. Malfoy...  
- Você terá sua emancipação Lauren. – Draco a fitava carinhosamente. – Cuidarei disso pessoalmente.  
- Fico grata...  
- Mais alguma coisa que você deseja?  
- Na verdade... – A morena mordia o lábio inferior. – Há uma coisa.

Ás grades negras com dourado daquele lugar poderiam ser sombrias para muitas pessoas, mas não para quem estava acostumado a visita-lo. O Cemitério das Memórias, localizado na Londres Bruxa sempre fora ponto de recordações e sentimentos, afinal era lá onde grandes bruxos estavam enterrados, bruxos como Remus Lupis, Arthur Weasley, dentre outros...

Uma limusine negra estacionara frente ás grades, o chofer descera correndo do carro para abrir a porta, permitindo que uma garota morena trajada de negro descesse do automóvel acompanhada de um garoto e uma garota loiros. Lauren segurava firmemente em seus braços um buquê com tulipas vermelhas, caminhando em passos decididos pelo cemitério.

Stacy fitara a melhor amiga carinhosamente o que fez Kevin abraçar a irmã por cima dos ombros e puxa-la para caminhar atrás de Lauren. Era tão estranho retornar aquele lugar em menos de uma semana, era tão estranho ver-se cercado de lápides e flores, será que um dia ele teria que lidar com aquilo? Será que algum dia, Kevin Malfoy iria perder algum ente querido? Engoliu em seco com tais pensamentos, maneando a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando afasta-los, aquele momento não era de medos de Kevin Malfoy, era um momento de ajudem Lauren Sanders.

Lá estava o epitáfio de pedra de mármore branco, escrito com delineadas letras de ônix o nome de Roger Sanders, com uma bela coroa de rosas vermelhas em volta de si. A cornival ajoelhou-se perante o túmulo o fitando com os olhos marejados, Stacy fizera sinal de que iria abraçar a amiga sendo segurada por Kevin que limitou-s em manear a cabeça negativamente.

- Por que... – Sussurrara Lauren.  
- Lauren... – Stacy a chamava carinhosamente.  
- POR QUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE ME DEIXAR? – Urrara a Cornival jogando o buquê de flores contra o epitáfio batendo com os punhos no mesmo. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ AGORA, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? VOLTA POR FAVOR! VOLTA, NÃO ME DEIXE MAIS SOZINHA!

Stacy novamente fizera menção de tentar consolar a amiga, mas Kevin não permitira, o loiro apenas segurara firmemente o braço da irmã a olhando de modo reprovador.

- Ela está sofrendo Kevin! – A loiro indignava-se.  
- Ela está com raiva, precisa botar para fora.

A loira voltou os olhos para a amiga que ainda batia com os punhos na lápide do pai, Stacy suspirou cansada, uma coisa deveria admitir. Kevin pela primeira e única vez em sua vida, tinha razão.

A sala da diretoria de Hogwarts nunca parecera tão medonha quanto naquele exato momento, Caios e Nathan encontravam-se lado a lado perante a mesa da diretora que possuía os cabelos tão vermelhos que eles tinham plena certeza que ela teria um rio de sangue pingando pelas madeixas de tanta ira.

- Caios Trent... – Começara Tonks ameaçadora. – Você ultimamente anda me dando trabalho.

O loiro coçara a cabeça em resposta, odiava sermões principalmente quando falavam de sua própria compostura, que ele sabia ser péssima.

- Três detenções por noite não é o suficiente Sr. Trent?  
- Sinceramente Tonton, é mais do que o bastante... – Rira o loiro sem graça.  
- Pois eu não acho. – Tonks o fuzilava. – Afinal, mesmo com tantas detenções o senhor anda se metendo em mais e mais encrencas! E enquanto ao senhor, Sr. Adhara, um dos melhores estudantes de Hogwarts agora anda entrando em detenções por Merlim o que há de errado com vocês?  
- Bem... – Caios e Nathan falavam em uníssono logo trocando olhares nada amistosos.

A diretora bufara fazendo seus cabelos tornarem-se num tom laranja, Tonks esfregou a testa fitando o quadro de Dumbledore que permanecia com um maldito sorrisinho nos lábios. A metamorfomaga suspirou cansada apanhando um pergaminho e uma pena começando a risca-los.

- Não vai me expulsar vai Tonton? – Arriscou-se um receoso Caios.  
- Vou aumentar a detenção de vocês para dois meses.  
- DOIS MESES? – Mais uma vez os sonserinos falaram em uníssono.  
- Se reclamarem aumentarei para três. – Resmungou a diretora.  
- Dois é meu numero de sorte sabia Tonton? – O loiro sorria amarelo.  
- Escutem bem vocês dois, mais um deslize e eu juro que vocês não só irão cumprir detenção dia de semana, mas no final de semana também.  
- Sim diretora... – Nathan murmurara desgostoso.  
- Estão liberados.

Ambos os sonserinos limitaram-se em consentir com a cabeça e dar ás costas a diretora, pouco importando-se com o risinho soltado pelo nariz pela Profa. Kian, que permanecera o tempo todo em um canto afastado da sala assistindo a bronca de seus alunos.

Caios e Nathan abandonaram a sala atravessando ás duas gárgulas, os olhares de pura ira era notável a distância, principalmente por ambos possuírem tais olhares. Andando por um tempo pelo corredor, lado a lado, sem dirigir nenhuma palavra ao outro como se estudassem o movimento de cada um.

- Escute bem Trent... – Nathan parava o andar bruscamente para fitar os olhos verdes do inimigo. – Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar...  
- Sério? Não me diga, eu pensei apenas que você se importava com ser o lobo solitário da sonserina...  
- Eu não vou perder a cabeça novamente com você... – Ameaçou o moreno crispando os lábios finos dando ás costas ao loiro e seguindo por um caminho contrário.  
- AINDA ASSIM PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ NO TIME DA SONSERINA! – Berrara o loiro fitando o inimigo afastar-se.

Caios praguejou, desde quando ás coisas tornavam-se tão complicadas para ele? Tudo sempre fora tão simples e fácil, e do nada a maré mudara. Seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado pela garota de seus sonhos, seu pai lhe conta coisas tenebrosas do passado, deve manter-se afastado dos Adhara's, estava tomando mais detenções do que o normal – se é que isso era possível – e para finalizar, seu pior inimigo era a única chance da Sonserina se dar bem no quadribol naquele ano, já que todos que apresentaram-se ao posto de artilheiro eram totalmente incapacitados.

- É impressão minha ou tem uma veia pulsando na sua testa Cacazitinho? – A voz debochada de Jay ecoara no corredor.

O loiro limitou-se em soltar um risinho sem graça virando-se para fitar a silhueta do amigo, Jay tinha um maldito sorriso maroto nos lábios, um sorriso que Caios também possuía, mas odiava vê-lo nos outros.

- Devo te aplaudir pela surra do Adhara?  
- Não... Acho que não... – Riu-se o loiro espreguiçando-se.  
- Tonton ficou furiosa?  
- Se você acha que querer arrancar meu cérebro pelo nariz é ficar furiosa, sim, ela ficou.  
- Wow, aumentou suas detenções? Quatro por noite?  
- Não, continuo com três, mas a minha terceira vai durar por dois meses... – Rosnou o sonserino continuando seu caminho com Jay ao seu lado.  
- Você e o Adhara tem que pegar leve sabe? Esse lance de viverem se socando vai acabar dando merda, se quiser espancá-lo, faça isso sem que alguém veja de preferência que um professor veja! Venhamos e convenhamos Cacazitinho, cair na porrada com Nathan Adhara numa aula de Poções não foi uma das coisas mais inteligentes que você já fez...  
- Agora você vai me dar atestado de Anta do Ano?  
- Não... Esse ainda pertence ao Keke! – Jay alargava o sorriso abraçando o melhor amigo pelos ombros.

O grifinório e o sonserino saíram por uma das portas do castelo pelo jardim, ambos gargalhando despreocupados, a próxima aula não seria tão cruel quanto a primeira, afinal Hagrid sabia diverti-los com seus animaizinhos nada amistosos que sempre o mordiam e o faziam fazer algo errado divertindo todas as turmas.

Uma coruja parda de olhos verdes voava impacientemente pelos jardins, Jay erguera os olhos para o céu intrigado com aquele pássaro sobrevoando sobre eles, Caios limitou-se em imitar o amigo e franzir o cenho, o loiro esticou o braço fazendo a coruja para de sobrevoa-los e pousar educadamente.

- Você virou o quê agora? Adestrador de corujas? – Debochava o moreno.

O semblante de Caios não tornou-se divertido quando a coruja lhe estendeu uma carta em seu bico, seus olhos tão verdes quanto o da ave estavam sérios e preocupados. Jay tocou-lhe o ombro amigavelmente esperando uma resposta.

- Tudo bem Caca?  
- Hum? Sim, tudo... – Desconversara o loiro. – Meu pai pediu que eu fizesse umas coisas para ele, e bem... Acho que aqui está a lista! Vou... Vou guardar no meu quarto! Encontro você depois!

Antes que o grifinório respondesse algo, Caios Trent já o abandonara correndo de voltar para o castelo, Jay franzira ás sobrancelhas, Caios nunca mentira para ele, estaria mentindo agora? Engoliu em seco, havia um lema entre os marotos, o lema de nunca mentir, um lema inventado propriamente por Caios. Talvez o sonserino não estivesse mentindo, talvez estivesse dizendo a verdade e Jay estivesse intrigando a toa. Riu-se levemente, é... Era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Endireitou a mochila nas costas seguindo em direção à cabana do Meio Gigante, torcendo internamente para que algum explosivim botasse fogo nas barbas do mesmo.

Caios atravessara os corredores de Hogwarts como uma bala pouco se lixando se derrubara um ou dois primeiranistas no chão, eles tinham pernas, que se levantassem! Bufou chegando frente ao quadro que ligava a sala comunal da sonserina praticamente berrando a senha e atravessando o salão até chegar ao seu dormitório onde trancou-se com magia e silenciou tudo.

Desabou em sua cama arrumada passando ás mãos impacientes pelo rosto, hesitou algumas vezes antes de abrir o envelope com sua carta, reuniu toda a coragem que possuía em seu ser rasgando o envelope retirando um pergaminho escrito com letras garranchadas, a letra de seu pai.

"Caios,  
O Ministério está um caos. Ás investigações não poderiam cair ainda mais sobre a família dos Adhara's, pelo menos soubemos que os filhos de Gaya Adhara não possuem envolvimento sequer com o mundo sombrio. O que eu não posso dizer de Apus Vega.  
Vega possui comparsas e pelo visto não conseguiremos prendê-lo tão cedo.  
Em nossas ultimas cartas tenho lhe pedido compreensão e força. Agora eu lhe peço muito mais que isso, eu lhe peço coragem.  
Eu mudei o futuro Caios, fiz algo que não deveria! O futuro não deve ser mudado, ele pode ser melhorado, mas jamais mudado!  
Reneguei o Trono das Trevas o entregando de bandeja a um novo Mestre. Minhas suspeitas e de Draco é que um novo Imperador deseja subir ao trono e governar tudo e todos. O poder mais uma vez é a fonte de desejo do lado obscuro.  
Não sei o que pode acontecer a mim ou a sua mãe, mas contamos com você por ser o filho mais velho, por isso preciso de você ao meu lado filho.  
Forme-se com louvor e venha para nosso lado.  
Prometa-me não dividir essa informação com Jay e os outros, principalmente pelo fato de nossas suspeitas sobre o novo Imperador poderem estar corretas.  
Caios, seu sangue é metade luz, metade trevas, você é o primogênito, dois lados irão batalhar dentro de você e você irá sofrer como eu sofri, cuidado com seus inimigos e com seus amigos também.

Atenciosamente

Carter Trent  
'Papai' "

O loiro amassara a carta entre os dedos, era incrível como sempre que ele achava que não dava para piorar, dava. Ter de mentir para Jay mais uma vez e guardar aquelas malditas informações para si mesmo certamente estava o corroendo por dentro. Será que ele teria de gritar com Merlim? Ter que manda-lo a merda como Danielle fizera? Afinal, Merlim parecia apreciar a desgraça alheia a aumentando cada vez mais.

- Caios? – Uma voz séria ecoava de trás da porta do dormitório.

Caios bufou enfiando a carta de qualquer jeito no bolso e fazendo um aceno com a varinha retirando os feitiços. A visão de Dylan Griffin com uma face levemente contraída.

- Além de me tirar do time vai me trancar fora do quarto? – Resmungou o garoto.  
- Eu posso quebrar seus dentes também se você quiser... – Retrucara Caios ameaçadoramente abandonando o cômodo.

Os olhos azuis de Dylan arregalaram categoricamente após escutar Caios bater a porta após sua saída, uma coisa é certa: Nunca deve-se contrariar Caios Trent quando esse está com os instintos assassinos a flor da pele.

Danielle andava tranquilamente pelos corredores do castelo, em seus braços uma pilha de livros de Transfiguração que deveria ler antes da prova do dia seguinte, apesar de simplesmente odiar essa matéria, infelizmente esta era extremamente necessária para seu futuro jornalístico. Sorriu orgulhosa com o pensamento de si mesma como uma das maiores jornalistas do mundo erguendo o olhar e fitando um loiro aproximando-se de si.

O olhos da loira deram um leve brilho de preocupação, Caios andava lentamente em sua direção como se seu mundo estivesse quebrado em mil pedaços, o loiro aproximou-se da melhor amiga a encarando nos olhos.

- Quer ajuda com os livros? – Indagou o sonserino numa voz trêmula.  
- Só se você me ajudar a leva-los para a torre solitária... – Respondeu a grifinória.

Caios consentira com a cabeça apanhando o material da melhor amiga que lhe dera um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ela sabia que era a única pessoa na qual Caios poderia confiar seu maior segredo, os segredos de Caios Trent sempre ficavam sobre sua proteção e talvez sempre fosse assim, para todo o sempre, ambos sempre sendo fontes de confissões aos outros.

Uma bela morena estava sentada na beira do lago da Lula Gigante, Anne terminava seu dever de poções enquanto a pequena brisa da tarde lhe tocava os cabelos lisos, a menina cerrara os olhos castanhos esverdeados, logo os abrindo firmemente. Ás imagens de Caios com a tal O'Brian não desapareciam de sua mente.

Por que ela ficara tão brava vendo Trent com outra garota? Aquilo não lhe dizia respeito! Ela sequer gostava do modo arrogante de Caios! Além do mais graças aquele maldito loiro, Nathan recebera detenções o que resultou em uma furiosa Gaya. Bufou indignada, porque ele não saia de sua cabeça?

- Anne... – Uma voz masculina a chamava seriamente.

A morena limitou-se em bufar, ouvir a voz de seu irmão enquanto ela praguejava contra Caios Trent não era lá a coisa mais divertida do mundo.

- Gaya me mandou uma carta... – Comentou o rapaz sentando-se ao lado da irmã.  
- Não foi um berrador? Quanta surpresa. – A morena comentava sarcástica.  
- Não dá mais para viver assim... – Nathan cortava a caçula fitando o lago.  
- Nathan, não começa...  
- É verdade Anne! Olhe a sua volta, desde que somos crianças somos treinados para matar, desde pequenos não temos vida! Eu invejo aqueles que esbanjaram da juventude, pois eu não aprecie-a quando tive tempo.  
- Ás vezes é necessário abdicarmos de certas coisas Nate... – Anne suspirara cansada. – Nem tudo é um mar de rosas...  
- Esse é o problema, Gaya colocou em nossas cabeças que temos uma missão, mas... E se eu não quiser essa missão? Se eu quiser uma outra vida?  
- Você sabe que é impossível! Gaya já lhe informou que mesmo você abandonando o noivado com Takana não irá livra-lo do matrimônio.  
- Desde quando Gaya tem poder absoluto sobre mim?  
- Desde que nascemos nessa família! – Bufou a sonserina levantando-se bruscamente. – Pare de revoltar-se, pare de causar problemas! Aceite a vida como é Nathan, esse é o nosso papel!  
- Não consigo acreditar nisso, não sou de me conformar com tão pouco.  
- E o que você vai fazer? Me diz Nate, pois se você souber um modo de sair com vida de tudo o que nos cerca eu também quero!

Os olhos negros do Adhara mais velho deram um brilho diferente, Anne limitou-se em manear a cabeça negativamente após o silêncio do irmão.

- É por isso que devemos nos conformar, não há saídas.

Num ato veloz a sonserina apanhou o material e a mochila jogando-a sobre os ombros e desaparecendo pelos jardins. Nathan sentira raiva, raiva de tudo que lhe cercava, nojo do sangue que ele ainda teria de derramar, voltou seu olhar para o lago com um leve sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Se não há saídas, devemos construir uma.

O Castelo dos Adhara's permanecia num silêncio sepulcral, os Elfos pareciam fazer de tudo para não emitir ruído algum e incomodar a sua senhora Gaya Adhara.

A ruiva estava em uma das salas mais aconchegantes do castelo bebendo uma taça de conhaque enquanto permitia que a luz do sol lhe tocasse ás vestes de dormir. Gaya Adhara nunca parecera tão exausta quanto nos últimos dias.

Um barulho vindo da lareira sequer fora suficiente para despertar a poderosa matriarca. Apus Vega saíra de dentro da mesma sacudindo suas vestes imundas de pó, lançando um olhar reprovativo a futura sogra.

Aproximou-se como uma serpente venenosa arrancando a taça de conhaque das mãos da mulher, a quebrando em suas próprias mãos, Gaya erguera os olhos hesitantes, Apus era o único homem capaz de faze-la sentir-se completamente vulnerável.

- Virar uma alcoólatra não vai servir de beneficio aos nossos propósitos.  
- O que desejas de mim meu senhor? – Indagou com uma voz indiferente.  
- Recebi recentes informações de Aiko, seu filho anda rebelando-se. Escute Gaya, eu não preciso de um filhinho mimado estragando meus planos!  
- Ele não irá se rebelar, irá casar-se com Aiko no natal.  
- Assim espero... – Um sorriso sádico tomara conta dos lábios do homem. – Afinal não queremos extinguir os Adhara's tão cedo não é?  
- Não, não queremos.  
- O inverno aproxima-se Gaya, sabe o que deve preparar.

Apus lançara mais um de seus sorrisos sádicos a matriarca adentrando novamente a lareira e desaparecendo. Gaya levantou-se de seu assento caminhando até uma mesinha onde a garrafa de conhaque encontrava-se junto de várias taças. A bruxa serviu-se mais uma vez em uma taça e voltou para o mesmo lugar onde há segundos ocupava, deleitando-se em seus próprios fantasmas.

_**Aceitação**_

Ás malas estavam prontas frente a uma casa de classe média em um bairro trouxa onde frente aos jardins estava uma limusine negra na qual um chofer estava guardando ás várias malas no porta-malas.

Kevin Malfoy encontrava-se sentado nos degraus da soleira, seus olhos azuis vidrados nos jardins agora não tão bem cuidado dos Sanders. Era estranho ver aquela casa como uma cena do crime, afinal pelo que tudo indicava o pai de Lauren havia sido assassinado na própria sala de estar, o que de certo modo dava náuseas ao loirinho.

Dentro da casa, no segundo andar duas garotas faziam um malão, Lauren não possuía mais a face extremamente abatida de antes, estava revigorada, forte, como seu pai havia a ensinado. Apanhou um porta-retratos do criado mudo olhando para a foto onde um homem fazia cócegas em uma garotinha, sorriu levemente o jogando dentro do malão.

- Kevin estava certo... – A voz de Stacy ecoara distante.  
- Isso sim é novidade, você dizendo que seu irmão estava certo com relação a algo... – Lauren dava um leve sorriso fechando a mala.  
- Ele disse que você deveria liberar sua raiva para aceitar a perda... – Stacy continuara ignorando o comentário da amiga. – Ele te conhece melhor do que eu.  
- Isso não é verdade... – Lauren encarava os olhos da amiga. – Você sabe quando eu quero bater nele antes mesmo deu pensar nisso!

Stacy sorrira bonito abraçando a morena fortemente, os olhos marejados da primogênita dos Malfoy's fora o suficiente para que Lauren afastasse e lhe acariciasse a face de modo gentil.

- Como você está Lauren? Realmente, como você está se sentindo?  
- Estou destroçada... – Confessou a cornival. – Essa dor não vai sumir Stacy, ela vai sempre estar dentro de mim e eu vou ter de aprender a lidar com ela, essa é a função daqueles que perdem quem ama verdadeiramente. Ter que aprender a sobreviver com a dor e não deixar a vida esvair... Eu apenas aceitei... – Lauren baixava os olhos verdes. – Aceitei a morte de meu pai, mas a dor... Bem, ela não vai sumir.  
- Você me parece tão madura agora...  
- Uma hora a criança tem que crescer não é?  
- É verdade... – Stacy abraçava a amiga por cima dos ombros. – E agora que você está emancipada e é responsável pelos seus próprios atos, qual será seu primeiro ato minha cara Sanders?  
- Retornar a Hogwarts! – A morena sorria abertamente.  
- Hey, as duas fofoqueiras! – A porta do quarto da menina abria-se bruscamente.  
- Kevin, você tem que parar de invadir o quarto dos outros! – Ralhou Stacy.  
- E você tem que parar de ser você! – O loirinho alargava o sorriso adentrando o quarto. – Wow, que quarto legal!  
- Não toque em nada Kevin! – Ordenou Lauren ao ver o loiro aproximar-se de sua estante cheia de bibelôs de gatinhos.  
- Vocês andam realmente cruéis com a minha pessoa! – Reclamou o menino apoiando-se na estante acabando por a derrubar e quebrar todos os bibelôs. – Ops...

Stacy limitara-se em rolar categoricamente os olhos, enquanto Lauren os esbugalhara tanto que por um segundo Kevin teve a impressão que eles saltariam de sua face. Engoliu em seco, pelo visto a próxima morte seria a sua.

- Kevin Malfoy você... – Começara Stacy.

O loirinho havia fechado os olhos para receber no mínimo um soco dado pela irmã, entretanto o que veio foi um belo som de gargalhada, um som que surpreendera os irmãos Malfoy's que logo dirigiram um olhar estupefato a uma gargalhante Lauren.

- Ok, ela pirou? – Perguntou o loirinho.  
- Não... Eu não pirei... – A menina cessava a gargalhada aproximando-se do sonserino.

Stacy sorriu de canto apontando a varinha para o malão da amiga e o fazendo sair pela porta do quarto.

- Eu vou ajudar Albert com ás malas, não demorem muito, não queremos nos atrasar para chegar em Hogwarts!  
- Sim senhora Sargento Tacyzão! – Kevin fazia pose de exército.

A loira maneou a cabeça negativamente, como Kevin conseguia ás vezes parecer tão infantil e ás vezes tão maduro? Era oficial, Kevin era um paradoxo. Abandonou o quarto de Lauren fechando a porta logo atrás de si, pelo menos ela sabia que a amiga estaria bem nas mãos de Kevin.

O loirinho sorriu galante após a irmã abandonar o quarto fitando a estante com os bibelôs quebrados, Lauren puxou a face do loirinho para si mesma o olhando nos olhos como se quisesse lhe decifrar a alma de qualquer maneira. Kevin retirou delicadamente ás mãos da cornival de seu rosto a olhando seriamente.

- Não vai me matar por causa dos bibelôs não é?  
- Não... – Riu-se a menina.  
- Ótimo, afinal deve ser difícil beijar com um lábio cortado ou um olho roxo! – O sonserino piscava maroto a puxando pela cintura. – E eu quero muito beijar você.

Lauren sorriu de canto cerrando os olhos sentindo os lábios de Kevin tocar os seus, ele a beijava com tanto cuidado e carinho que era como se ela fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo inteiro, entreabriu os lábios dando livre passagem a língua do loiro fazendo uma dança rítmica e espetacular como se aquelas bocas houvessem sido feitas uma para a outra, para usufruir dos melhores momentos da vida. Afastaram-se lentamente, Kevin depositara um selinho nos lábios da menina e lhe sorrira sincero.

- E eu que pensei que iria morrer solteiro... – Comentou risonho.  
- E não vai? – Alfinetou a morena.  
- Não, afinal você agora é minha namorada e um dia vai ser a minha esposa.  
- O que te dá tanta segurança disso?  
- O amor que eu sinto por você.

A cornival abraçou fortemente o loiro, Kevin respirou fundo, se soubesse que tê-la para si era tão bom ele teria lutado por ela antes. Afastou-se novamente da namorada pegando-lhe a mão e saindo pelo quarto.

- Vamos, temos que ir logo para Hogwarts para te exibir! – Riu-se descendo ás escadarias.

Ambos estavam próximos a porta de saída quando a menina parara de andar subitamente, Kevin a encarou preocupado notando que o ponto no qual Lauren fitava era justamente o ponto onde Roger Sanders havia sido encontrado sem vida. Apertou a mão da namorada lhe transmitindo toda a força e confiança que possuía em seu coração a puxando para si e beijando-lhe a testa.

- Tudo vai ficar bem Lauren...  
- Eu sei que vai... – Respondeu a menina dessa vez puxando o namorado para fora da casa.

Eles iriam retornar a Hogwarts, pois já era tempo de seguir em frente com dor ou sem dor.

Danielle O'Brian tinha uma única rotina: tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores toda a sexta feira após o treino de quadribol. E que treino ela havia tido! Por alguma razão Sirius não comparecera, resultando na fúria completa de Jay que parecia escolher a dedo quem iria acertar a pobre goleira O'Brian com as goles e balaços, já que Jay cismara que Danielle deveria aprender a desviar de balaços também.

Aquele lugar poderia ser comparado ao paraíso, se bem que qualquer lugar com uma imensa banheira poderia ser considerado um paraíso após um treino tão puxado quanto aquele. Qual era o problema dos homens nos dias atuais? Eles achavam que ás mulheres tinham barba para acharem que elas deveriam receber balaços na testa na hora do treino? Murmurou um palavrão baixinho enquanto se despia, Jay Potter iria entrar em sua lista negra em breve se continuasse com aqueles treinos.

Encheu a banheira depositando sais e sabão, sorriu marotamente, estava pronta para seu longo e relaxante banho. Adentrou vagarosamente sentando-se na banheira, esticando as pernas. Respirou fundo, aquilo sim é que era paz...

- O banho está bom O'Brian? – Uma voz arrastada ecoara no banheiro.

A loira esbugalhara os olhos não crendo que escutava aquela voz, virou-se para trás com tudo puxando o máximo de espuma para esconder o próprio corpo, Sirius não poderia estar ali, poderia?

- Sabe, você deveria verificar se há pessoas no banheiro antes de entrar... – O moreno sorria de canto apoiado na pia.  
- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO ZABINE? SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE!  
- Olha, vamos deixar os berros e xingamentos para depois ok? – Sirius aproximava-se lentamente da banheira adentrando a mesma de roupa e tudo.  
- O que você está fazendo seu idiota pervertido? – Indagou a menina dentre os dentes.  
- Estou sentando-me para iniciar uma conversa.  
- Eu não vou conversar com você nesse estado! – Vociferou Danielle.  
- Bem, faz quase uma semana que você não conversa comigo de modo algum, então situações extremas necessitam de medidas drásticas.  
- Você vai ver a medida drástica quando meu punho acertar o seu nariz!  
- Quanta raiva reprimida... – Zombava o menino. – Por que tem se escondido de mim Dandan?  
- Eu não tenho me escondido de você. – Respondeu amarga puxando mais espumas para si mesma.  
- Sério? Bem... O dia em que você escalou aquela árvore nos jardins feito um gorila com complexo de King Kong não pareceu o contrário sabe?  
- Eu estava me exercitando! – Mentia a loira.  
- Ah claro e eu sou o Presidente dos Estados Unidos!  
- Dos Estados Unidos eu não sei, mas da safadeza com certeza você é! – Resmungou.  
- Será que nós podemos conversar civilizadamente?  
- Vamos pensar? Eu estou NUA em uma banheira com VOCÊ, me diz o que tem de civilizado nisso?

Sirius gargalhou alto o que fez as bochechas da grifinória corarem violentamente, se ele queria demonstrar o quanto sabia ser desprezível, aquela estava sendo a hora.

- Que tal invertermos, você usa ás roupas e eu fico nu?  
- Que tal eu te afogar nessa banheira?  
- Ok Dandan, eu saio da banheira e você se troca. Você querendo ou não resolveremos nossa situação hoje.

O moreno nem esperara uma resposta, logo abandonara a banheira e secara-se com a varinha jogando uma toalha para a loira que lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. Sirius riu levemente quando virou-se de costas para que a goleira se trocasse.

- Pronta! Fala o que você quer. – Ordenou a menina.  
- Precisa de todo esse féu? – Debochou o rapaz virando-se e encarando-a.  
- O que você quer Sirius?  
- Você tem medo de mim?  
- Como?  
- Tem medo de nós?  
- Você ficou maluco?  
- Pare de fugir das perguntas Danielle! – Ralhou o garoto perdendo a paciência. – O que está havendo conosco hein? Mas que inferno! Nós nos beijamos naquele dia, eu gostei e sei que você gostou! Eu tenho insônia desde então e você fica se escondendo de mim!  
- O que você quer que eu diga Sirius? – Indagou a menina magoada.  
- Que sente algo por mim, pois eu acho que sinto algo sério por você.  
- Isso não é verdade! Você é incapaz de sentir algo até mesmo pelo seu cachorro!  
- Eu não tenho cachorros, logo não posso sentir nada por algo que não tenho.  
- E você tem a mim?

O Grifinório arregalou os olhos cinzas não crendo naquela pergunta, Danielle o fitou tristemente apanhando a roupa suja do quadribol a guardando com violência em uma mochila, logo a jogando sobre os ombros.

- Você é incapaz de sentir algo sincero por alguém Sirius, sabe porquê? – Perguntou a menina o fitando nos olhos o fazendo manear a cabeça negativamente. – Porque você só se importa consigo mesmo, com os jogos e com...  
- E com você.  
- Não é verdade!  
- Esse vai ser sempre nosso mistério não é? Se realmente nos gostamos ou nos iludimos!  
- Podemos chamar de incógnita se quiser. – Danielle engolira em seco. – Vamos esquecer o que houve e seguir com nossas vidas.

Sirius a fitou magoado, mas a loira não o encarou novamente, abandonou o banheiro dos monitores numa velocidade descomunal.

- E se eu não quiser esquecer? – O garoto murmurara para si mesmo.

Era estranho andar na hora do jantar pelos jardins, mas o que importava? Ele estava apenas a fim de respirar um pouco de ar fresco e tirar de sua cabeça a voz irritante de que seu melhor amigo estava mentindo para si. Esfregou o rosto com ambas ás mãos, ele só podia estar ficando louco de pensar isso de Caios.

Olhou para o castelo com um sorriso sincero nos lábios, eles haviam passado por tanta coisa ali e sempre juntos! O que era realmente engraçado ao ver que seu pai e o pai de Caios não se davam muito bem nos tempos de escola. Virou-se relaxado em direção aos jardins atrás do castelo, não era tão ruim passear por ali à noite, a vista era muito bela.

Com uma das mãos no bolso e uma outra mão segurando o pequeno paletó da escola por cima dos ombros, caminhou assobiando a fim de afastar pensamentos negativos. Parou. Seus olhos verdes azulados brilharam, algo estava diferente ali naqueles jardins e o diferente era a garota mais bela da escola sentada abaixo de uma árvore penteando os cabelos tão negros quanto o céu daquela noite. Com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios aproximou-se vagarosamente da sonserina que até então não havia notado sua presença.

- Sabe, há pessoas jantando lá dentro... – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso encarando a garota que sequer lhe dirigira o olhar. – Isso me faz pensar o porquê de você também não estar lá...

Anne não o encarara novamente, parece que havia acostumado-se com a idéia de simplesmente ignorar o grifinório, já Jay parecia divertido com toda aquela situação jogando o paletó ao lado da menina e sentando-se ao lado da mesma.

- Você anda muito sozinha...  
- E o que isso lhe diz respeito Potter? – Rosnou a garota o fitando com seus olhos perigosos.  
- Preferiria que você me chamasse de Jay. – O moreno sorrira bonito não se sentindo ameaçado com o olhar assassino de Anne Adhara.  
- Eu também tenho muitas preferências, uma delas é ter você bem longe de mim.  
- Você não gosta mesmo de mim não é? – Indagou o grifinório magoado.

A morena o encarou intrigada, não era questão de gostar ou desgostar de ninguém, ela apenas não queria ninguém ao seu lado. Sempre fora assim desde pequena, as únicas pessoas que Anne apreciava a companhia eram a de seu irmão e a de Takana, entretanto ultimamente a garota não estava apreciando nenhuma dessas duas companhias.

- Não tenho nada contra você Potter... – Declarou a sonserina com uma voz cortante fazendo o rapaz sorrir de orelha a orelha. – E nem nada a favor.

O sorriso de Jay murchara, era tão complexo aquilo que sentia por Anne, ele conseguia amá-la e desejá-la mesmo com ás palavras grosseiras e com o fato dela sempre o ignorar. A fitou carinhosamente assim que a vira levantando-se delicadamente a imitando e parando frente à mesma.

- Eu trocaria milhões de coisas que eu amo apenas por algumas horas com você. – Declarou o grifinório encarando-a nos olhos de maneira cálida.  
- Não troque amores certos, por amores incertos. – Frisou a garota.

O moreno a encarou sério dando um passo a frente da menina que não recuou, os olhos de Anne eram como um abismo convidativo, que esperava apenas a primeira vitima para deleitar-se em si. A garota o encarava ainda séria, como se o desafiasse a fazer qualquer coisa...

_You got wires, going in_  
**Você tem fios, a entrarem**  
_You got wires, coming out of your skin_  
**Você tem fios, a saírem de sua pele**  
_You got tears, making tracks_  
**Você tem lágrimas, a fazerem rastros**  
_I got tears, that are scared of the facts_  
**Eu tenho lágrimas, que se assustaram com os fatos.**

- JAY! Seu Leãozinho Danado! Apareça! - Uma voz ecoava pelos jardins.

Caios Trent possuía um sorriso maroto nos lábios, após sua conversa com Danielle resolvera ignorar o que seu pai lhe pedira, iria contar tudo ao melhor amigo, iriam enfrentar todos aqueles problemas juntos como sempre faziam desde crianças. Jay não estava no jantar, não estava na sala precisa e segundo um rabugento Sirius, nem mesmo na Torre da Grifinória ele se encontrava, por isso o loiro sonserino sabia que seu melhor amigo só podia estar em algum lugar obscuro do jardim com alguma garota. Pouco se importava se iria atrapalhar algum momento intimo, ele era muito mais importante do que um rabo de saia.

_Running down corridors, through automatic doors_  
**Correndo pelos corredores abaixo, através de portas automáticas**  
_Got to get to you, got to see this through_  
**Tenho que te ver, tenho que ver isto através**  
_I see is hope is here, in a plastic box_  
**Eu vejo a esperança aqui, numa caixa de plástico**  
_I've seen christmas lights, reflect in your eyes_  
**Eu tenho visto ás luzes de Natal, refletidas em seus olhos.**

- Eu acho que vou te beijar... - A voz de Jay soara calma e rouca o que fez os pêlos da nuca da Sonserina arquearem-se.  
- Não se aproxime. - Respondeu dentre os dentes dando um passo para trás.

Jay a fitara carinhosamente dando mais um passo para a frente tocando delicadamente o rosto de boneca da menina, ele a encarava como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo, como se fosse uma parte dele. Sorriu de canto acariciando os lábios delineados róseos.

- Não me peça algo que eu não possa cumprir Anne...

Anne Adhara dera mais um passo para trás como um coelhinho assustado prestes a ser devorado por um leão, sentindo suas costas encostadas no tronco da árvore. Estava encurralada.

_You got wires, going in_  
**Você tem fios, a entrarem**  
_You got wires, coming out of your skin_  
**Você tem fios, a saírem de sua pele**  
_There's dry blood, on your wrist_  
**Este sangue seco, em sua pele.**  
_Your dry blood on my fingertip_  
**O sangue seco em meu dedo.**

- JAY?? Cadê você seu Grifinório dos Infernos?

Caios continuava a caminhar, onde raios Jay havia cismado de esconder-se? Principalmente agora que o loiro tomara uma importante decisão seu melhor amigo havia desaparecido. Praguejou baixinho, a primeira coisa que faria ao encontrar Jay seria dar-lhe um belo soco por ficar escondendo-se com garotas qualquer ao invés de estar conversando com seu melhor amigo.

_Running down corridors, through automatic doors_  
**Correndo pelos corredores abaixo, através de portas automáticas**  
_Got to get to you, got to see this through_  
**Tenho que te ver, tenho que ver isto através**  
_First night of your life, curled up on your own_  
**A primeira noite de sua vida, estava subindo por você.**  
_Looking at you now, you would never know_  
**Olhando para você agora, você nunca saberá.**

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Anne deram um brilho amedrontado quando ás mãos de Jay deixaram seu pescoço para repousarem em sua nuca, ela respirava pesado e seu coração parecia saltar pela boca a qualquer momento. Foi num ato de ímpeto que Jay a puxou para si, colando os lábios aos da garota, Anne repousara suas mãos no tórax do rapaz e cerrara os olhos, Jay a segurava ainda mais contra si como se sua vida dependesse daquele beijo.

_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes_  
**Eu vejo isso em seus olhos, eu vejo isso em seus olhos**  
_You'll be alright_  
**Você ficará bem**  
_I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes_  
**Eu vejo isso em seus olhos, eu vejo isso em seus olhos**  
_You'll be alright_  
**Você vai ficar bem**  
_Alright_  
**Bem**

Caios andava risonho parando bruscamente, aquela imagem não podia ser real. Sentiu um monstro corroer suas entranhas, um ciúmes e uma raiva louca dominavam o seu ser, um sentimento de ódio e mágoa que jamais fora sentido pelo Sonserino.

Viu os olhos de Anne abrirem-se durante o beijo com Jay, ela o fitara de modo diferente, de modo tão magoado quanto ele. Deu um sorriso maquiavélico, um sorriso forçado cheio de dor e rancor, virou-se de costas, não era obrigado a assitir aquela cena.

_Running down corridors, through automatic doors_  
**Correndo pelos corredores abaixo, através de portas automáticas**  
_Got to get to you, got to see this through_  
**Tenho que te ver, tenho que ver isto através**  
_I see is hope is here, in a plastic box_  
**Eu vejo a esperança aqui, numa caixa de plástico**  
_I've seen christmas lights, reflect in your eyes_  
**Eu tenho visto ás luzes de Natal, refletidas em seus olhos.**  
_Down corridors, through automatic doors_  
**Pelos corredores, através de portas automáticas**  
_Got to get to you, got to see this through_  
**Tenho que te ver, tenho que ver isso através**  
_First night of your life, curled up on your own_  
**A primeira noite de sua vida, estava subindo por você.**  
_Looking at you now, you would never know_  
**Olhando para você agora, você nunca saberá.**

Caios caminhou em passos largos, seus olhos verdes estavam marejados e ele amaldiçoava-se mentalmente por sentir um maldito nó na garganta e uma vontade louca de chorar. Odiava-se por sentir-se daquele modo por ela.

- AH! Aí está você seu projeto de melhor amigo! - A voz severa de Danielle ecoara em sua cabeça.

O loiro parara de andar bruscamente não virando-se para encarar Danielle que parecia correr ao seu encontro, ela colocou-se frente a si, sabia que ela estava furiosa graças ao encontro com Sirius na banheira, ergueu os olhos para encará-la vendo que a face contraida em desgosto da grifinória tornara-se amena e preocupada o encarando carinhosamente.

- Caios, você está chorando? - Indagou a menina receosa.

Ele não respondera apenas a abraçara firmemente, Danielle nunca sentira tanta dor e mágoa em um só abraço.

* * *

**Texto Extra - Superação**

Superação, a palavra que causa impacto apenas de ser pronunciada. Aqueles que vencem e superam obstáculos são aqueles que possuem essa palavra onipresente em suas vidas.

Um atleta supera-se fisicamente dia após dia para atingir um objetivo, mas a verdade é que todos devemos nos superar ao invés de desistir.

Desistir, palavra hedionda e vil que grita em nossas cabeças nos dizendo que não somos capazes de vencer mais um desafio, sendo que nós somos capazes de TUDO!

Desistir é mais fácil do que superar, é apenas dizer que não possui forças, que deseja repouso. Entretanto, temos a superação que nos implora para usa-la antes e depois da desistência.

Lute, seja forte, faça aquilo que você ama, não desista de seus sonhos! A vida é cruel com aqueles que desistem, erga sempre a cabeça e mostre a si mesmo e ao mundo que você pode superar, que você pode se esforçar e vencer.

É difícil superar, é cansativo e muitas vezes precisará de uma persistência descomunal, mas nada que é fácil por demais é aclamado e visto de bom grado.

O difícil é bom, é a prova perfeita de que você venceu e que agora pode descansar para estar firme no próximo desafio, pois os desafios e a vontade de desistir sempre nos seguem, cabem a nós a ignora-los e nos superar dia após dia.

Pois a vida...  
Bem...

Ela sabe aplaudir os que superam.

**Autora:**_ Cristhiane Vaz/Kitai Black._


	10. Halloween

OBS: Ás músicas inseridas no capítulo são:

1ª – Come Out and Play – The Offspring  
2ª – Mr. Brightside – McFly

3ª – Apologize - Timbaland

**Halloween**

Os passos apressados pelos corredores vazios e frios de Hogwarts ressoavam como eco por todo o castelo, um garoto, de seus dezesseis anos corria como nunca em direção as masmorras. Em seus lábios repousava um sorriso digno de um Malfoy, um sorriso cheio de saudades e alegrias, afinal ele estava de volta a aquela escola que ele tanto amava.

Parou frente a um quadro velho, pouco se importando se a pessoa através dele o achou deveras mal educado por acordá-lo e atravessar a passagem como um feixe de luz. Olhou a sua volta, o salão comunal da sonserina estava completamente vazio, encheu seu peito de orgulho por pertencer aquela casa, a mesma casa que seu pai e seu bisavô pertenceram.

Lançou um olhar divertido para ás escadarias, se não podia acordar Sirius e nem Jay por não pertencerem à mesma casa, teria de mudar de alvo e seu alvo seria seu primo favorito: Caios Trent.

Disparou em corrida ao lado do dormitório masculino, seus passos ecoavam de maneira tão ensurdecedora que logo alguns nada alegres sonserinos abriam as portas de seus dormitórios, a fim de dar uma boa bofetada em que ousava perturbar o sono alheio.

Parou bruscamente frente a uma imensa porta negra de maçaneta prateada, seu sorriso alegre se desfez dando origem a um sorriso totalmente sonserino, um sorriso canalha e sem escrúpulos. Passou ás mãos pelos cabelos loiros sedosos abrindo em supetão à porta e adentrando o cômodo.

Dylan Griffin dera um belo salto da cama, o sonserino parecera que teria um enfarte a qualquer momento, problema este que Kevin Malfoy estava por fim ignorando completamente. Ignorou a exclamação desgostosa de Dan Kruddy avançando em direção a um cortinado verde musgo fechado.

- Você é maluco! – Declarou um Dylan afobado recuperando o ar. – Ninguém ousa acordar Caios Trent, a não ser que seja Jay Potter!  
- Bem... Eu sou Kevin Malfoy. – O loirinho piscara maroto sacando a varinha guardada nas vestes. – E eu realmente adoro viver perigosamente.

Os olhos azuis de Griffin arregalaram-se categoricamente, Kevin gritou um feitiço que fizera o cortinado da cama de Caios voar longe quase arrancando o dossel da mesma, revelando um belo loiro corpulento completamente nu com duas belas sonserinas enroscadas em seu corpo. Dylan tampara os olhos quase imediatamente enquanto Dan Kruddy e um outro companheiro de quarto de Caios seguravam suas gargalhadas e apressavam-se em sair o mais depressa possível dali.

Kevin recuperando-se do baque de ver seu melhor amigo completamente nu com duas garotas na cama arremessou o cortinado verde sobre ambos o que resultou em duas histéricas sonserinas acordando e tentando cobrirem-se o máximo possível com o cortinado, lençol e travesseiro. Caios Trent abrira lentamente os orbes esverdeados demorando um pouco para focar a imagem a sua frente, sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir e aquela gritaria toda não estava ajudando.

- Cacazitinho você é um taradinho! – Declarou um debochado Kevin com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

Caios alargou o sorriso levantando-se bruscamente da cama, parecendo nem se lembra de estar nu, Kevin gargalhou alto dando dois passos para trás apontando para ás partes intimas do primo.

- Err... Sabe Caca, eu não gosto muito de contatos íntimos com homens, minha namorada não iria encara isso de bom grado se é que você me entende...  
- Você é um idiota Kevin! – Caios sorria de canto puxando com violência o lençol de uma das meninas em sua cama e amarrando-o na cintura. – Vocês duas, fora daqui! – Declarou de modo perigoso.

Ás garotas consentiram rapidamente com a cabeça apanhando suas roupas no chão e dando cada uma beijinhos estalados na bochecha de Caios que limitava-se em girar os olhos categoricamente conforme ambas as garotas abandonavam o quarto.

- Você também Griffin, fora.  
- Mas Caios, esse dormitório é meu também! – Pestanejou o rapaz.  
- Você não quer que eu te tire a força, quer? – Rosnou perigosamente.

Dylan soltou alguns muxoxos indignados apanhando com brutalidade sua vestimenta jogada ao chão abandonando o cômodo, Kevin encarara tudo aquilo com uma sobrancelha arqueada como se tivesse plena curiosidade para aquele modo tão ameaçador de seu primo mais velho.

- Duas de uma vez só hein? Parece que alguém está voltando à velha forma... – Comentou Kevin sentando-se na cama de Dylan.  
- É como dizem, mulheres são loucas. – Declarara Caios voltando a deitar-se na cama colocando o braço em cima dos olhos. – Afinal... – O sonserino puxou ar para os pulmões logo retirando os braços dos olhos e encarando um Kevin divertido. – Qual é o problema dessas mulheres? Eu me envolvo com elas, as trato como lixo depois digo que não vou namorá-las e elas continuam me babando! Elas são masoquistas por acaso?  
- Você realmente é uma coisa interessante de se analisar Cacazitinho... – Riu-se Kevin. – E então o que aconteceu em minha ausência além de sua eminente ressaca?  
- É impressão minha ou você está sendo o cara racional e conselheiro aqui? – O loiro franzira o cenho. – Quem é você e cadê o meu primo idiota?  
- Hey! Eu estou mais másculo e maduro ok? Estou até namorando!

Aquele sim fora um sinal de surpresa, os olhos de Caios primeiramente arregalaram-se tanto que suas pupilas chegaram a dilatar, em seguida o loiro caíra em uma gargalhada constante o que fizera com que Kevin Malfoy lhe fitasse emburrado, qual era o problema dele namorar afinal? Ele era sexy, loiro e LINDO! Tinha tudo para poder namorar!

- Para de rir Caca! Assim eu vou ficar com a auto-estima baixa!  
- Ouvir que você está namorando é a mesma coisa de ouvir que Sirius vai largar as cartas! – Debochara Caios enquanto tentava cessar as gargalhadas e acariciava a têmpora. – Você tem poção para náuseas? Acho que vou vomitar...  
- Wow, você está mal mesmo hein?  
- Você nem imagina o quanto... – Declarou o loiro cerrando os olhos e respirando fundo. – Mas vamos mudar de assunto, como você começou a namorar a Lauren? A dopou? Ou foi algum tipo de feitiço, você sabe que o _Imperius_ é proibido não sabe?  
- Isso sim insulta a minha arte da conquista! – Kevin fazia um bico eminente. – E quem disse que estou namorando a Lau-Lau? Poderia ser com qualquer outra!  
- Eu acho que não sabe? Ela é a única capaz de te aturar.  
- Ah, sim claro! Assim como a Adhara é a única que te domaria! – Kevin declarou em deboche.

Caios franziu o cenho, o que fez o outro loirinho engolir em seco, afinal era poucas ás vezes que Caios contraia a face em desgosto para Kevin e das poucas vezes que fizera isso viera uma boa cena de gritarias e sermões em seguida. Caios desviou o olhar ameaçador do primo para seu malão ao lado de sua cama, bufou indignado passando ás mãos pelo rosto.

- Erm... Você não vai me bater vai? Da ultima vez que você me bateu eu fiquei sem sentar quase por uma semana inteira!  
- Eu não vou te bater Kevin. – Comentou o loiro seriamente apanhando uma roupa comum.  
- Hã... Algum problema entre você e a Adhara?  
- É impossível haver problemas entre eu e a Adhara pelo simples fato de não termos nada.  
- Ah, claro! Vocês só têm uma atração totalmente descontrolada um pelo outro e tratam isso friamente, é, realmente vocês não tem nada! – Ironizou o loirinho recebendo uma travesseirada na face. – Hey! Não me bata por dizer a verdade!  
- Sonserinos não dizem a verdade Kevin!  
- Bem, então eu mudo minha frase para: Não me bata por MANIPULAR a verdade!  
- Que seja. – Caios dava os ombros caminhando em direção a porta do dormitório. – Anne está com o Jay.

A boca de Kevin abrira-se categoricamente, tentara emitir algum som de perplexidade, entretanto nada saíra a não ser Caios que o abandonara no dormitório sozinho. Como é que o mundo poderia dar uma volta daquelas em apenas uma semana? Era oficial: Hogwarts estava louca e Caios estava deprimido.

Um homem de cabelos brancos e porte galanteador servia-se de whisky de fogo em uma luxuosa sala de estar, seus olhos castanhos apesar de ainda serem rodeados por rugas eminentes continuavam com o mesmo brilho maroto de anos atrás, mas esse brilho parecia levemente ofuscado por uma sombra, uma sombra pouco vista no olhar bondoso de Cold Malfoy.

Um estalo fora o suficiente para que o homem desse um pequeno sorriso com o canto dos olhos observando a face cansada de seu genro, Carter Trent, sorriu fazendo um leve aceno de cabeça e mostrando o copo com gelo e Whisky.

- Está servido? – Indagou de maneira educada.  
- Não, obrigado. – Respondera Carter sentando-se em um dos sofás luxuosos de couro de unicórnio. – Não costumo beber cedo e o senhor deveria seguir meu exemplo.  
- O que não mata, embebeda. – O senhor piscara maroto voltando a colocar mais Whisky fazendo Carter soltar um risinho pelo nariz.

Cold apenas limitou-se em apanhar um repouso de copo e caminhar em direção ao sofá frente a Carter que lhe fitava de maneira curiosa e preocupada, Cold colocou o descanso de copo sobre a mesinha vitral que ficava entre os dois sofás, em seguida bebericou um gole de seu whisky e o depositou em cima, fitando seriamente os olhos sombrios do genro.

- É engraçado ver como o futuro muda ás vezes não é? – Indagou Cold de maneira tranqüila. – Lembro-me como se fosse ontem da morte de Amy La Blanck e do nascimento de minha filha caçula...  
- Essas mudanças realmente estão afetando nosso presente não é?  
- Acredito que um homem não possa alterar o seu destino Carter, mas sim melhorá-lo. Aquele dia em que lutei contra Medon dentro da caverna, era para ser o dia de minha morte, mas La Blanck se colocou na frente, ela fez com que meu destino fosse melhor do que o esperado.  
- Minhas mãos são sujas de sangue inocente Sr. Malfoy... – O homem baixava os olhos tristemente. – Quando fui o Herdeiro das Trevas eu matei muitas pessoas, mas mesmo assim houve perdão, desta vez eu não sei se haverá perdão para um novo Herdeiro.  
- Você teme que Caios seja o grande Herdeiro das Trevas, não crê Carter? – Indagou o senhor bebendo novamente um gole de seu whisky.  
- Eu sinceramente não sei em quê acreditar...  
- Caios não é um Herdeiro das Trevas, o enxergo mais como uma salvação.  
- Eu não sei mais o que fazer... – O homem confessava em desespero. – Dessa vez a situação se agravou, eu nunca pensei que um dia iria perder o controle de algo. Fui sincero com Caios sobre tudo, desde os Adhara's até Vega, e pedi silêncio absoluto, sinto que estou sendo pivô de um estresse desnecessário em Caios.  
- Caios pode ser um Trent, mas não se esqueça de que ele também é um Malfoy. – Cold franzia o cenho. – Os Malfoy's sabem lidar com o estresse de maneira pacata, Caios é muito mais maduro do que você possa acreditar Carter e acho que deveria confiar mais em seu filho.  
- Eu confio nele Sr. Malfoy, eu não confio é no mundo em que estamos vivendo.

Cold erguera o copo de whisky como se brindasse ao que o genro declarara, bebera então um último gole daquela bebida dourada depositando o copo com força na mesinha vitral, Carter tinha razão em todas ás suas palavras.

Nathan Adhara caminhava tranquilamente em direção a biblioteca, talvez assim Takana parasse de lhe perseguir e dizer que Gaya jamais aceitaria sua decisão. Bufou com tais pensamentos, era incrível como sua vida conseguia lhe pregar peças, principalmente agora que ele entrara na vida das detenções ao lado de Caios Trent.

- Bom dia Sr. Adhara! – Uma senhora de óclinhos meia-lua e coque delineado branquinho sorria alegremente.  
- Bom dia M. Harris. – Acenou o sonserino para a bibliotecária que sorriu abertamente em resposta.

Atravessou tranquilamente à biblioteca enfiando-se entre os corredores dos livros de esportes, não podia negar que a proposta de Trent ainda formigava dentro de si e amaciava seu ego. Se Caios Trent estava lhe convocando para ser do time da Sonserina era por que acreditava realmente em seu talento, ouviu murmúrios pelos corredores de Hogwarts de que o capitão da sonserina era por deveras rigoroso com seu time. Sorriu de canto imaginando-se treinando como artilheiro logo se dando conta de sua falha, maneou a cabeça negativamente retirando um livro da prateleira caminhando até uma mesa afastada.

Ergueu o livro e sentou-se de maneira despojada, àquela hora da manhã ninguém iria estar na biblioteca, deveriam estar começando a despertar e a seguir para o primeiro passeio em Hogsmead. Folheou o livro logo tendo a atenção prendida pelo mesmo, ler sobre esportes era praticamente seu maior hobby.

- A Arte do Quadribol. – Uma voz feminina ecoava a sua frente o fazendo quase desequilibrar da cadeira. – Realmente jamais pensei em ver você lendo isso.

Os olhos negros de Nathan arregalaram-se baixando o livro imediatamente, Stacy estava debruçava sobre a mesa lhe encarando de maneira relaxada, os cabelos novamente loiros amarrados num alto rabo de cavalo e os olhos num castanho claro esbanjavam um olhar travesso. Era a primeira vez em anos de vida que Nathan Adhara podia-se declarar surpreso em relação a algo.

- Nossa, é tão ruim me ver depois de uma semana? – Indagou a garota colocando as mãos na cintura de maneira mandona. – Tudo bem que eu não sou nenhuma senhora perfeição, mas esperava pelo menos um mero "olá"!  
- Você espera demais de mim. – Comentou o sonserino voltando-se a si com um sorriso irônico nos lábios delineados.  
- Na verdade eu acho que é você que não espera muito de si mesmo. – Retrucou a grifinória sentando-se na cadeira frente a ele, puxando o livro sem delicadeza alguma das mãos do mesmo. – É incrível como ás pessoas conseguem apaixonar-se por um esporte não acha?  
- Todos possuem algo de que gostam. – O moreno fazia pouco caso a fitando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Desde quando Stacy Malfoy demonstrava ter tanta intimidade consigo? A ouviu fazer algum tipo de comentário sobre ter levado um balaço na cabeça quando criança e sobre tentar matar seu irmão, soltou um leve sorriso, ela falava sem parar e ainda sim continuava lhe prendendo atenção. Quando foi que ele gostara da companhia de alguém a não ser que esse alguém fosse sua irmã caçula?

- Hey! Você está me ouvindo? – A loira estralava os dedos perante os olhos negros do rapaz.  
- Como não poderia? Você não fica quieta um segundo. – Debochou retirando o livro das mãos da grifinória levantando-se, caminhando em direção a mesa da bibliotecária.  
- É falta de educação deixar os outros falando sozinhos sabe? – A menina o seguia com ás mãos enlaçadas atrás do corpo.

Nathan soltou um risinho pelo nariz e a encarou com pura ironia, Stacy lhe sorria abertamente esperando uma resposta que não veio.

- Vou levar este M. Harris.  
- Oh, claro Sr. Adhara! – A bibliotecária sorria nervosa olhando freneticamente de Nathan a Stacy que continuava de maneira divertida.  
- Algum problema M. Harris? – Indagou o sonserino espreitando os olhos.  
- Nã-não! Imagina Sr. Adhara! Problema algum, aqui está seu livro!

Stacy riu com gosto seguindo o sonserino para fora da biblioteca, à garota caminhava em silêncio ao lado do moreno que estava impassível a toda aquela surpreendente aproximação da grifinória. Se Stacy Malfoy acordara naquela manhã com intuito de surpreender alguém, ela realmente estava conseguindo.

- Você não tem nada para fazer? – Resmungou ao atravessarem ás portas do castelo e aproximarem-se de uma árvore dos jardins.  
- Danielle está dormindo, meu irmão deve estar com um dos marotos e a Lauren teve de ir resolver alguns problemas com o time que jogou sem ela na semana passada... – A loira contava nos dedos. – Só me restou você.  
- Devo me sentir honrado por estar em sua lista então. – Ironizou sentando-se abaixo da árvore abrindo o livro.  
- Bem, você deveria realmente se sentir... – Comentou a garota sentando-se ao lado do sonserino que logo arqueara ambas ás sobrancelhas. – Você foi muito gentil comigo na semana passada...

O moreno calou-se abrindo o livro rapidamente e dispondo-se a ler, Stacy sorriu de canto apoiando ás costas no tronco da árvore espreguiçando-se longamente.

- Quer saber um segredo? – Perguntou a menina.

Vendo que não iria conseguir ler o livro com aquela garota que sabia ser irritante quando queria, o fechou bruscamente olhando-a com se a mandasse prosseguir.

- Quando o pai da Lauren morreu, fiquei morrendo de medo... – Comentou fitando os olhos negros do sonserino. – Medo de um dia eu acordar e não ter feito nada do que eu mais sonhava em minha vida, medo da morte, estranho não acha?  
- É comum ás pessoas temerem o desconhecido, principalmente quando o desconhecido surge de maneira tão inesperada na vida.  
- Você sabe bastante coisa... – Analisou a grifinória. – Me sinto a vontade com isso.

Nathan sorriu, um sorriso sincero que fez por um segundo ás pernas da grifinória virarem duas gelatinas, ele realmente era galanteador sem fazer nenhum esforço. Danielle neste ponto estava coberta de razão, ele era muito charmoso.

- Me conte um segredo. – Pediu encarado o castelo tentando desviar o olhar daquele sorriso tão bonito.  
- Um segredo? – Indagou o garoto espantado.  
- É, algo que você tenha medo!  
- Eu não tenho medos!  
- É agora que você fala "Sonserinos não temem absolutamente nada?" porque é sempre isso que meu irmão fala, mas quando vê um morcego falta chorar de tanto pavor!  
- 'Tá, talvez eu tenha um medo... – Declarou o rapaz girando os olhos.  
- E qual é?  
- Por que eu contaria para você?  
- Bem, eu te contei o meu.  
- Eu não pedi para que você me contasse nada Malfoy. – Riu-se Nathan levantando-se com o livro debaixo dos braços.  
- É, você é um pé no saco. – A menina girara os olhos levantando-se também. – Por isso é sonserino.

O moreno soltou uma risada ao vê-la lhe piscar marota e correr em direção ao castelo, essa era uma das conversas mais longas que tivera em sua vida com uma pessoa que não pertencesse ao seu clã. Olhou ao seu redor, os jardins estavam enchendo e ás carruagens que levariam alguns alunos a Hogsmead já haviam chegado, suspirou cansado, talvez agora pudesse retornar a sua preciosa leitura.

- Adhara!

Ou não.

- Só pode ser brincadeira. – Rosnou para si mesmo fechando o livro e encarando um loiro aproximando-se. – Escute aqui Trent eu não estou a fim de te bater e levar outra detenção! – Declarou nervoso levantando-se.  
- Acho que temos apenas um jeito de resolver isso então, não é? – Caios sorrira com escárnio fitando a raiva eminente do moreno.  
- Sem querer me meter, mas me metendo... – Kevin aparecia atrás do primo com um sorriso imenso nos lábios, um sorriso que na opinião de Nathan lembrava muito Stacy. – Mas, você e o Cacazitinho andam parecendo casados, nunca vi discutirem tanto a relação!  
- Kevin cala a boca antes que o Caios te bata! – Um garoto de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes escuros, Trevor Zabine, com seus quatorze anos a nova revelação do time da Sonserina, sendo o novo Goleiro, dava um tapa na cabeça do loirinho que logo mostrara a língua.  
- Veio com todo o seu time Trent? – Zombava Nathan olhando ao seu redor e deparando-se com o time da sonserina em peso.

Danielle e Stacy deixavam animadas o castelo quando notaram a movimentação nos jardins, Lauren que vinha logo atrás das amigas arregalou os olhos estupefata, desde quando os sonserinos abordavam Nathan Adhara para alguma coisa?

- O que está havendo ali? – Indagara Stacy séria.  
- Bem, vocês estiveram ausentes na semana mais bombástica de Hogwarts! – Começou Danielle. – O Sr. Gostosão Adhara e o Sr. Delírio das Mulheres de Hogwarts, andam travando um duelo de titãs, Caios quer o Adhara no time, mas Adhara se recusa, ambos andam jogando coisas um na cara do outro e se socando como nunca, Adhara e Caios estão com uma lista de detenções imensas!  
- O Adhara perdendo a calma? Quem diria... – Comentara Lauren.

Stacy franzira o cenho ao ver Nathan cruzar os braços de modo despreocupado e encostar ás costas no tronco da árvore, muitas pessoas já rodeavam o time da sonserina e Nathan Adhara dando origem a mil e um murmurinhos a respeito daquele duelo de titãs.

- O que você está me propondo Trent? – Riu-se Nathan.  
- Um duelo. – Caios sorria de canto de maneira superior. – Hoje a meia noite no campo de quadribol, eu versus você, ganha quem fazer mais gols contra o outro, apenas eu e você. Se eu ganhar, você entra no time.  
- E se eu ganhar quero você bem longe de mim e de minha irmã. – Nathan crispava os lábios.

Caios maneou a cabeça afirmativamente esticando a mão para que ele e o outro sonserino selassem o contrato, Nathan apertou a mão do rival com força ambos com olhares borbulhando em fúria. Sem dizer nada Caios soltou a mão apenas fazendo um aceno de cabeça indicando que se veriam mais tarde, o time seguira o capitão com Kevin antes dando uma piscadela simpática a Nathan que o encarou sem entender.

Stacy cortara os jardins como um tufão surpreendendo a todos, Caios a encarara seriamente sem se incomodar com o olhar mortífero que a prima lhe mandava, a loira bufou dando-lhe um leve soco no ombro.

- Acho que mereço isso. – Comentara o loiro sem emoção.  
- Você é um idiota Caios Trent! – Rosnou a menina dando ás costas ao primo e retornando para o castelo.  
- Se isso lhe conforta, eu não te acho idiota, um pouco ranzinza, mas nada idiota. – Ria-se Kevin divertido logo correndo em direção à namorada que lhe sorria abertamente.

O loiro apenas dera os ombros, Danielle o esperava com um sorriso de ironia nos lábios, a loira caminhou até o melhor amigo que lhe passou os braços em cima dos ombros de maneira despreocupada.

- E então? Vai me chamar de ranzinza e idiota também? – Perguntou o loiro ao atravessarem as portas do castelo.  
- Não, eu ainda acho que essas palavras não são dignas de sua pessoa! – Rira-se a grifinória. – Mal acordei e já ouvi que você dormiu com duas sonserinas, voltou a galinhagem?  
- Voltei a minha vida.  
- Sem querer debochar de seu "estilo de vida", mas eu acho que se isolar, provocar o Adhara e ficar com toda Hogwarts não vai te ajudar a esquecer os problemas...  
- Acredite Dani... – Caios a encarava sério. – Há coisas que eu faço apenas para evitar que o mundo saiba quem eu realmente sou, eu não sou um cara legal e não sei porque ás pessoas insistem nisso.

A grifinória abrira a boca para responder, mas a visão de um outro grifinório descendo ás escadarias fora o suficiente para calá-la. Danielle engoliu em seco ao ver Sirius aproximando-se e apertou ás costas de Caios com suas unhas o que o fizera soltar um muxoxo de indignação, antes que Sirius pudesse alcançá-los uma garota de longos cabelos lisos negros e olhos puxados azuis correra até ele o agarrando de maneira avassaladora e dando-lhe um beijo triunfal, em seguida o largando e limpando os lábios do rapaz que acabaram ficando sujos de batom vermelho com seu ato.

- Mas que piranha. – Resmungara Danielle de maneira em que apenas Caios pudesse ouvir.  
- Mas você tem que admitir, ela tem estilo... – Sussurrou o menino analisando a garota abandonar Sirius mandando um beijinho e dando-lhe uma piscadela.  
- Qual é? A saia dela está mais para cinto!  
- Se você não quer que o Sirius saiba que está com ciúmes dele eu acho melhor mudar de assunto. – Riu-se Caios ao olhar o amigo lhe sorrir abertamente.  
- Bom dia Cacazito! – Sirius abria os braços espreguiçando-se. – Bom dia Dandan!  
- Bom dia. – A menina torcia o nariz em desgosto.  
- Dandan é melhor ir fazer a barba antes do treino com o Jay ás duas horas... – Sirius piscava divertido.  
- EU NÃO SOU UM HOMEM PARA FAZER BARBA!  
- Bem... – Sirius coçava a cabeça. – Para mim você não é mulher, joga no time, me bate e berra como uma pessoa descontrolada. Por fim, acho que você é travesti o que não tira a possibilidade de ser homem.  
- Sirius, não começa cedo, estou com ressaca e Danielle gritando em meus ouvidos não vai ajudar muito... – Caios espreguiçava-se recebendo um olhar assassino da melhor amiga.

Sirius gracejou batendo continência ao loiro, o que fez com que Danielle desse um beliscão no braço do melhor amigo e saísse batendo o pé, Sirius limitou-se em soltar uma gargalhada de puro triunfo, era como se um plano estivesse começado a dar certo.

- Você está fazendo isso para provar o quê? – Perguntou Caios fazendo pouco caso.  
- De que eu sou melhor como namorado dela do que como saco de pancadas.  
- Mandá-la fazer a barba não é bem dizer que você é um namorado perfeito, por mais que eu duvide que você sirva para algo além de trapacear.  
- Fico realmente grato com sua admiração pela minha arte! – Sirius fazia uma reverência pomposa. – Creio que o Jay irá concordar comigo com o fato de que eu sou muito mais do que um Trapaceador Galante, mas sou também Namorado de Puro Sensualismo! Hey Jay!

Caios arregalou os orbes verdes, Jay caminhava em sua direção e de Sirius com um sorriso de pura alegria, o loiro limitou-se em engolir em seco, não queria demonstrar a Jay que havia visto a cena entre ele e Anne na noite passada e demonstrar o quão estava ferido com isso. Preferiu endurecer o maxilar e desviar o olhar para os quadros do corredor do castelo.

- Adivinhem quem vai comigo a Hogsmead? – Jay sorria abertamente aproximando-se dos melhores amigos.  
- A Tonton? – Uma voz divertida ecoava atrás do moreno. – Ou seria a Profa. Middley?  
- Kevin seu discernimento para mulheres atraentes anda nulo! – Debochara Jay bagunçando os cabelos loiros do garoto.  
- Sinceramente, Keke não possui discernimento para absolutamente nada! – Rira Sirius logo puxando o melhor amigo para um abraço. – NUNCA MAIS ME ABANDONE POR UMA SEMANA KEKE! EU QUASE MORRI DE SAUDADES!!  
- OH SIX, MINHA MULHER AMADA EU NÃO FAREI MAIS ISSO! – Gargalhava Kevin.  
- Vocês poderiam fazer ás demonstrações homossexuais para outro lado? Eu e o Cacazitinho não somos muito a favor de casais agarrando-se em nossa frente sabe? – Rira Jay cutucando Caios.

O loiro apenas deu um sorriso forçado concordando com a cabeça, Jay o encarou de maneira séria, porque um monstro dentro de si berrava que Caios escondia algo? Resolveu ignorar o monstro mais uma vez, talvez Caios estivesse meio zonzo por conta da ressaca, pelo que ouviu falar pelos corredores seu melhor amigo tivera uma noite agitada com whisky de fogo e duas sonserinas sextanistas.

- Como foi à noite com as sextanistas? – Sussurrou para o loiro que o olhou assustado. – Não me encare assim, você sabe que sonserinos também são fofoqueiros!  
- Foi boa. – Mais uma vez o loiro forçara um sorriso.  
- Humm... – Jay o fitava ainda com uma pulga atrás da orelha. – Não vai querer saber com quem vou a Hogsmead?  
- Você vai com tantas mulheres, por que isso faria a diferença?  
- Porque essa é especial!  
- Quem é especial? – Sirius indagava divertido dando uma chave de braço em Kevin que tentava inutilmente se soltar.  
- Anne Adhara. – Jay manifestava-se sonhador.

Kevin entrara numa série de tosses incríveis enquanto tentava se livrar da chave de braço de Sirius que ainda fitava perplexo Jay, já Caios possuía um olhar distante, um olhar em direção ás escadarias.

Descendo ás escadas com um olhar de superioridade estava Anne Adhara, trajada com uma blusa verde escura contrastando com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, uma calça jeans negra e um par de sandálias de salto baixo. Os lábios estavam avermelhados e os cabelos lisos caiam-lhe perfeitamente sobre a face emoldurada de boneca, ela era sem duvidas a garota mais bela de Hogwarts.

Por um instante o olhar de Anne tornara-se magoado da mesma forma em que o de Caios, ambos tiveram os olhares cruzados e prenderam o ar. Sirius soltara um Kevin sufocado para encarar na direção em que Caios olhava, a boca do grifinório abriu-se categoricamente, era impressão dele ou o olhar da Adhara e de Caios estavam mais cruzados do que o normal? Olhou para Kevin que tossia como nunca, será que Caios e Anne tinham algo?

- Anne! – Jay praticamente gritara correndo alegremente em direção as escadas tomando a mão da menina e depositando um beijo caloroso. – Você está linda.

A morena não respondera, seu olhar ainda era fixo em Caios que naquele momento não suportara a cena dando ás costas ao melhor amigo e a nova "namorada" seguindo um caminho oposto. Quando ele morresse e fosse para o céu, ele iria acertar ás contas com Merlim, ah se ia.

O vento chicoteava ás cortinas de veludo vermelho sangue daquele quarto obscuro, á cama de casal com dossel feito de ouro e bronze e ás paredes num tom acinzentado contrastando com os móveis sombrios e os tapetes de pele de animais davam um ar místico e misterioso.

No centro do quarto, os cabelos acaju curtos de uma mulher esvoaçavam de um lado para o outro conforme o vento lhes tocava, Gaya Adhara possuía um olhar superior enquanto amassava em suas mãos um pedaço de pergaminho, seus lábios crisparam-se e seus dentes rangeram, o ódio era notório no corpo daquela mulher.

- Mandou chamar-me? – Um senhor oriental de idade indagava ao entrar no quarto.  
- Este quarto está sendo reformado Akira para que sua filha possa viver com meu filho... – Gaya comentara séria. – Mas se sua filha não convencer a Nathan a juntar-se com os Seguidores e utilizar a marca creio que não poderemos juntar nossas famílias.  
- Gaya... – Akira Aiko dava um sorriso malévolo aproximando-se da cama de casal. – Takana age em espreita, ela não permitirá que seu filho continue com a eminente revolta...  
- Nathan anda me desobedecendo Akira, creio que não tenho mais poder sobre ele.  
- Então acho que um matrimônio no Natal será mais do que o suficiente para controlar essa rebeldia...  
- Não sei se Nathan aceitará isso... – Confessara a mulher de maneira cansada.  
- Nem que eu use o _Imperiatus_, ele irá casar-se com Takana.

Gaya forçara um sorriso para o homem retornando o olhar para aquele quarto, tudo o que se passava em sua mente era o modo em que Nathan reagiria dali a alguns meses quando soubesse que ele e Takana já tinham data e hora para consumirem o casamento e que o quarto os estava esperando há algum tempo.

Noite, a noite pode ser vista muitas vezes como fonte de medo e coragem, por mais sombria que aparente ser possui um ar de misticismo e deleito. Entretanto, aquela noite especificamente estava sendo mais agitada do que o normal em Hogwarts. Os professores não ousaram contestar a briga interior entre os alunos da sonserina, prevendo que talvez aquele fosse o único modo de fazer com que as detenções de Nathan Adhara e Caios Trent terminassem.

Ás luzes do campo de quadribol estavam acesas, assim como ás arquibancadas amarrotadas de alunos, aquele jogo não teria juiz, seria um jogo sem lei, um jogo em que apenas dois rapazes comandavam: Nathan e Caios.

De um lado Caios adentrara, trajado com uma regata branca e uma calça negra. Seus cabelos loiros visivelmente arrepiados e um olhar de pura determinação. Do outro lado estava Nathan Adhara, com uma calça negra e uma regata azul marinho, ambos os rapazes se encaravam de maneira quase mortífera o que fazia as garotas da platéia se derreterem e os garotos aplaudirem veemente.

- Você não precisa fazer isso! – Murmurara uma severa Anne ao lado do irmão.  
- Por que você não vai ter mais encontros com o Potter e me deixa resolver a minha vida? – Rosnara Nathan esbanjando seu tom sarcástico.

O olhar da sonserina espreitou-se, Nathan dera ás costas à irmã andando perigosamente em direção ao centro do campo, Caios que até o momento estava ao lado de Sirius imitou o gesto do moreno, o que fez muitos gritos empolgados emanarem das arquibancadas.

- Isso é pura infantilidade! – Stacy Malfoy resmungava sentada em uma das arquibancadas ao lado das melhores amigas.  
- Isto é matéria isso sim! – Rira-se Danielle tirando várias fotos enquanto uma pena de repetição rápida riscava em um bloquinho. – O maior duelo de Titãs da história de Hogwarts! Os dois homens mais sexys da escola, declarando guerra abertamente em meio a um campo de quadribol! De um lado o Sr. Gostosão de Hogwarts, Nathan Adhara! Do outro lado o Sr. Delírio das Mulheres de Hogwarts e meu melhor amigo Caios Trent!  
- Você vai ser jornalista ou narradora de jogos esportivos? – Brincava Lauren recebendo olhares divertidos de Danielle e Stacy.

Caios e Nathan encontravam-se frente a frente, os olhos verdes e os olhos negros encontravam-se de forma marcante, um sorriso arrogante habitara os lábios de cada um até Caios passar ás mãos impacientes pelos cabelos loiros sedosos.

- Ganha quem fizer mais gols em trinta minutos, tendo uma melhor de três, de acordo?  
- De acordo. – Respondera Nathan de maneira superior.

Os dois sonserinos mais uma vez deram-se ás costas, Caios começara a vestir a caneleira e a cotoveleira de proteção, Nathan limitou-se em imitá-lo sobre os suspiros de todas as meninas.

- Você não deve permitir que seu irmão se exponha dessa maneira Anne! – Declarara Takana de modo reprovador. – Gaya irá ter um ataque!  
- Sinceramente Takana... – Anne franzia o cenho. – Estou começando a pensar como meu irmão, que se dane Gaya!

A oriental arregalara os olhos puxados ao ver Jay Potter acenar para Anne que se limitou em responder com um aceno de cabeça, Anne voltou o olhar para a amiga e logo começou a caminhar em direção as arquibancadas.

- Onde você está indo? – Indagou à japonesa.  
- É melhor assistir o jogo das arquibancadas, não concorda? – Retrucara a morena com frieza.

Takana concordara com a cabeça, o que raios estavam acontecendo com os filhos de Gaya Adhara? Ela nunca vira Nathan e Anne de maneira tão independente quando naqueles últimos dias, era incrível como o exterior poderia mudar o interior e pelo que Takana percebia havia uma certa pessoa que estava mudando os Adhara's sem os mesmos perceberem e essa pessoa esbanjava um sobrenome temido no mundo das trevas, o sobrenome Trent.

Jay sorrira orgulhoso ao ver Caios pronto para aquele duelo de titãs contra Nathan, sabia que aquele duelo seria fantástico! Caios iria usar todas suas artimanhas para quadribol, artimanhas que nenhum aluno de Hogwarts sabia que Caios possuía, artimanhas que Caios aprendera sozinho e que apenas ele, Jay Potter já havia presenciado. Caios desejava ser jogador profissional de quadribol e hoje Hogwarts saberia o motivo. Apanhou a vassoura do melhor amigo que até então estava nas mãos de Kevin, caminhou até Caios que terminava de abotoar a caneleira tocando-lhe o ombro de maneira amigável.

Os olhos de Caios se ergueram levemente, o loiro olhou com indiferença para o melhor amigo, uma indiferença que não passara despercebida para Jay e para Sirius que observava tudo de longe.

- Tudo bem cara? – Perguntara Jay.  
- Tudo. – Respondera desgostoso Caios recebendo a vassoura.  
- Hum... Então acabe com ele ok?  
- Deixa comigo... – Caios dava um sorriso de canto dando ás costas a Jay.

Sirius espreitou os olhos, Caios andava realmente estranho naquelas últimas semanas, mas da noite passada para o dia atual, Caios Trent realmente havia virado um completo estranho para os marotos, uma pessoa que guardava segredos e que Sirius sabia que não iria gostar de nenhum segredo que este guardava, pois sabia que eles poderiam ser terríveis por demais.

Nathan e Caios estavam novamente no centro do campo, ambos encararam-se com sorrisos arrogantes soltando ás vassouras no chão e esticando ás mãos, as apertando em seguida e travando uma luta de olhares pouco vistas entre sonserinos.

_You gotta keep 'em separated  
**Vocês**** devem mantê-los separados**_

- SUBA! – Ordenaram em uníssono tendo ás vassouras logo em suas mãos.

O sorriso típico sonserino ainda habitava os lábios dos rapazes, um garoto negro aproximou-se de ambos despreocupado sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Vocês tem melhor três, quem fizer mais gols, ganha.  
- Nós já sabemos as regras Murdoch, agora nos deixe brincar um pouco. – Debochara Caios.

Murdoch dera alguns passos para trás arremessando uma goles para o alto, os dois sonserinos montarem nas vassouras e subirem aos céus, levando a platéia ao delírio.

_Like the latest fashion_  
**Como a última moda**  
_Like a spreading disease_  
**Como a doença que se espalha**  
_The kids are strappin' on the way to the classroom_  
**As crianças estão passando pelo caminho às salas de aula**  
_Getting weapons with the greatest of ease_  
**Conseguindo armas com a maior facilidade**  
_The gangs stake out their own campus locale_  
**As gangues se estabelecem em seus próprios lugares**  
_And if they catch ya slippin' then it's all over pal_  
**E se te pegarem vacilando então é o fim, parceiro**  
_If one guy's colors and the other's don't mix_  
**Se as cores de um cara e de outro não se misturam**  
_They're gonna bash it up, bash it up, bash it up, bash it up_  
**Eles vão detoná-lo, detoná-lo, detoná-lo, detoná-lo**

Nathan roubara a goles com facilidade fazendo uma gracinha com a mesma a escondendo dentro da camisa e logo a retirando, Caios cruzara os braços em ironia, aquilo não era apenas um jogo era uma maneira de humilhar o outro. Nathan dera uma leve piscadela voando a toda velocidade em direção ao gol, o sorriso de Caios se desfez voando em encontro ao moreno, voando de cabeça para baixo, debaixo de Nathan e assim que este chegara ao alcance dos gols, Caios roubara a goles.

- Quanto rancor Trent... – Zombara Nathan ao ver Caios lhe sorrir arrogante.

_Hey! Man you talking back to me? Take him out_  
**Hey! Cara, você tá me contradizendo? Levem ele**  
_You gotta keep 'em separated  
**Você**** tem que mantê-los separados**_  
_Hey! __Man you disrespecting me? Take him out_  
**Hey! Cara, você tá me desrespeitando? ****Levem ele**  
_You gotta keep 'em separated  
**Você**** tem que mantê-los separados**_  
_Hey! Don't pay no mind_  
**Hey, eles não querem nem saber**  
_You're under 18 you won't be doin' any time_  
**Se você tem menos de 18 não vai servir pra nada**  
_Hey! Come out and play!_  
**Hey! Saia pra brincar!**

Caios rodara a goles em seu dedo do meio fazendo um gesto obsceno para Nathan que arqueara ambas ás sobrancelhas em deboche, a platéia gargalhara, Caios voara em direção ao gol de Nathan fazendo o moreno voar logo atrás de si, Caios dera uma cambalhota ainda montado na vassoura marcando o primeiro gol.

- E CAIOS TRENT MARCA O PRIMEIRO GOL! É 10x0 PARA O SR. DELÍRIO DAS MULHERES! VULGO: CAIOS TRENT O MEU MELHOR AMIGO!  
- Ela vai ficar narrando o jogo inteiro? – Riu Stacy olhando com plena surpresa para a amiga empolgada ao seu lado.  
- Acho que vai! – Gargalhara Lauren.

Nathan roubara a goles de Caios dando-lhe uma cotovelada na costela, todos arregalaram os olhos ao ver o moreno marcar um gol e Caios cuspir sangue.

- Agora virou pessoal. – Sussurrou o loiro.

_By the time you hear the siren_  
**No momento em que você ouve a sirene**  
_It's already too late_  
**Já é tarde demais**  
_One goes to the morgue and the other to jail_  
**Um vai pro necrotério e o outro pra cadeia**  
_One got wasted and the other's a waste_  
**Um cara é desperdiçado e o outro é um desperdício**  
_It goes down the same like the thousand before_  
**Acaba do mesmo jeito que os mil de antes**  
_No one's gettin' smarter no one's learnin' the score_  
**Ninguém está ficando mais esperto, ninguém está aprendendo a conta**  
_Your never-ending spree of death and violence and hate_  
**Seu rastro sem fim de morte e violência e ódio**  
_Is gonna tie your own rope, tie your own rope, tie your own_  
**Vai amarrar sua própria corda, amarrar sua própria corda, amarrar sua própria**

Caios vôo em direção a Nathan dando-lhe um chute na perna roubando a goles e marcando um gol, o jogo havia começado a ficar violento.

- Sabe eu estava começando a estranhar a falta de espancamento entre os dois... - Analisava Kevin ao lado de Jay. - Ainda bem que eles já começaram a se espancar, se isso não acontecesse eu realmente pensaria que eles estão com algum distúrbio mental.  
- Sinceramente Keke, eu acho que esse jogo é apenas uma desculpa para eles se baterem sem levar detenção! - Comentara Sirius risonho.

Nathan roubara a goles da Caios dando-lhe um soco na face, marcando um gol e fazendo uma gracinha com a vassoura o que fez muitas pessoas o aplaudirem.

_Hey! Man you talking back to me? Take him out_  
**Hey! Cara, você tá me contradizendo? Levem ele**  
_You gotta keep 'em separated  
**Você**** tem que mantê-los separados**_  
_Hey! __Man you disrespecting me? Take him out_  
**Hey! Cara, você tá me desrespeitando? ****Levem ele**  
_You gotta keep 'em separated  
**Você**** tem que mantê-los separados**_  
_Hey! Don't pay no mind_  
**Hey, eles não querem nem saber**  
_You're under 18 you won't be doin' any time_  
**Se você tem menos de 18 não vai servir pra nada**  
_Hey! Come out and play!_  
**Hey! Saia pra brincar!**

Caios sorrira arrogante, emparelhara Nathan com sua vassoura dando-lhe várias cotoveladas na face até que este soltasse a goles, Nathan soltara a mesma para levar a mão ao nariz que já jorrava sangue. Caios dirigira-se ao gol fazendo dois gols ao mesmo tempo, Nathan balançou na vassoura, aquelas cotoveladas haviam o deixado zonzo.

- Cansou de brincar Nate? – Debochara o loiro em pé na vassoura fazendo embaixadinhas com a goles.  
- Nem pensar Caiozinho... – Nathan erguia a cabeça pouco se importando se o sangue já manchava sua camisa.

O moreno cortou o céu numa velocidade incrível, Caios sentou-se na vassoura protegendo a goles, Nathan chutara o cabo da vassoura de Caios e lhe dirigira um soco na face, Caios rodara e soltara a goles dando oportunidade a mais um gol de Nathan Adhara.

- Sabe, eu acho que não vai ter melhor de três não... – Comentara Murdoch ao lado de Jay. - Se tiver ou eles se matam ou eles se matam!  
- Acho que uma rodada já define... – O grifinório olhava em seu relógio. – Eles só têm mais dez minutos de jogo e ainda estão empatados.

_It goes down the same like the thousand before_  
**Acaba do mesmo jeito que os mil de antes**  
_No one's gettin' smarter no one's learnin' the score_  
**Ninguém está ficando mais esperto, ninguém está aprendendo a conta**  
_Your never-ending spree of death and violence and hate_  
**Seu rastro sem fim de morte e violência e ódio**  
_Is gonna tie your own rope, tie your own rope, tie your own_  
**Vai amarrar sua própria corda, amarrar sua própria corda, amarrar sua própria**

Caios cuspira sangue, seu corpo estava exausto, vira Nathan segurar com dificuldade a goles, a face do moreno estava completamente ensangüentada e seu corpo parecia tão deteriorado quanto o do loiro. Caios sorriu abertamente, Nathan com toda a certeza era o melhor jogador de quadribol que ele já enfrentara. Avançara em direção ao moreno dirigindo-lhe um belo soco na face, roubando a goles novamente.

_Hey! Man you talking back to me? Take him out_  
**Hey! Cara, você tá me contradizendo? Levem ele**  
_You gotta keep 'em separated  
**Você**** tem que mantê-los separados**_  
_Hey! __Man you disrespecting me? Take him out_  
**Hey! Cara, você tá me desrespeitando? ****Levem ele**  
_You gotta keep 'em separated  
**Você**** tem que mantê-los separados**_  
_Hey! Don't pay no mind_  
**Hey, eles não querem nem saber**  
_You're under 18 you won't be doin' any time_  
**Se você tem menos de 18 não vai servir pra nada**  
_Hey! Come out and play!_  
**Hey! Saia pra brincar!**

Nathan perseguira Caios com sua vassoura, ambos se cotovelando e se golpeando, ambos desejavam marcar um último gol, o gol da vitória. A platéia gritava o nome de ambos, mas naquele momento, naqueles seis ou sete segundos, as gritarias e a toricida eram o que menos importava. O sorriso sincero em cada lábio daqueles sonserinos era a plena confissão de que estavam se divertindo, era a confissão de que aquele momento valeria por mil.

Caios dera um última cotovelada na face de Nathan que tombara para trás dando liberdade ao loiro a marcar o gol da vitória levando a platéia a loucura, Nathan respirara cansado sua visão levemente escurecida tendo seu corpo tombado para trás. O loiro encarara o corpo do moreno caindo da vassoura, Caios com dificuldade vôo agilmente até o mesmo o segurando pelo braço antes que este caísse por completo.

A visão do loiro ia ofuscando a cada metro que se aproximava do chão segurando-se a si próprio e a Nathan Adhara, assim que o corpo de ambos tocara o chão, Caios tombou para o lado completamente inconsciente, aquele havia sido o jogo mais exaustivo de sua vida e com certeza o mais divertido.

O sol entrara através das janelas vitrais naquela ampla sala branca que se instalava a Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, tocando gentilmente a face serena de um rapaz de cabelos loiros sedosos. Caios Trent contorceu a face por conta da claridade abrindo com certa dificuldade os orbes intensamente verdes, detestava ser acordado com sol em sua face.

Esfregou os olhos com ás costas das mãos muxoxando baixinho a dor que sentia em suas costelas, sentou-se com dificuldade reparando em uma faixa enrolada em seu abdômen, o jogo da noite anterior realmente havia sido divertido.

- Trent. – Uma voz rouca o chamara.

Caios virou-se lentamente por conta da dor nas costelas em direção a cama ao seu lado onde um rapaz moreno com um braço enfaixado e alguns roxos no rosto lhe encarava de maneira pacata, Caios ousava até pensar que Nathan Adhara lhe parecia extremamente gentil naquele momento.

- Você ganhou. – Declarou o sonserino.  
- Eu sei. – Caios sorria marotamente. – Temos treino amanhã, ás três horas no campo, não se atrase!

Nathan sorriu em deboche consentindo com a cabeça, o moreno terminara de calçar seus tênis e abandonar a Ala Hospitalar, o que fez Caios suspirar e logo arrepender-se de tal ato, suas costelas estavam realmente doloridas.

- Quanta ação para um jogo não acha? – Uma voz divertida ocupava seus ouvidos e logo a visão da face angelical de Danielle lhe ocupava a visão.  
- Põe ação isso... – Riu-se o loiro levantando-se da cama. – Onde está a M. Dodderidge para me dar a minha alta?  
- M. Dodderidge? – Gargalhou Danielle. – Quem cuidou de vocês foi a Profa.Kian! Dodderidge disse que não iria se manifestar a cuidar de vocês, afinal ela não apóia jogos violentos!  
- Então posso sair daqui à hora que quiser?  
- Exatamente! – Danielle alargava o sorriso jogando uma mochila para o melhor amigo.  
- Aucth! – Resmungara Caios ao receber a mochila no abdômen. – Dandan eu estou ferido!  
- E eu com isso? – A menina rolava os olhos. – Não sou eu quem está sentindo dor!  
- Depois dessa sua crise com Sirius eu realmente acho que eu vou sair o mais prejudicado nessa história!  
- Mais uma vez eu repito: E eu com isso? – Debochara a loira. – Agora troque de roupa que você tem que mimar sua linda e maravilhosa melhor amiga, de fato euzinha!  
- Você anda convivendo muito comigo Dandan... – Rira-se Caios caminhando em direção a um dos banheiros da Ala Hospitalar.

A loira gargalhou alto jogando-se na cama em que antes Caios dormia, seu olhar andava parado no teto enquanto lembrava-se do escândalo de Stacy quando Nathan quase caíra da vassoura, por um milésimo de segundo ela tivera a impressão de que a amiga iria ter um colapso nervoso. Sem contar que Stacy passara a noite na Ala Hospitalar ajudando a Profa.Kian com os ferimentos de Nathan e Caios, seria possível que o affair de Stacy Malfoy estivesse passado de um sonserino para outro? Ou melhor, de uma complicação loira a uma complicação morena? Mas eles nunca foram vistos conversando... Não, talvez Stacy e Nathan... Não seria possível! Seria?

- Pensando em mim não é? – Caios perguntava divertido pulando ao lado da amiga na cama.  
- Em você? Ficou louco? Eu não gasto meu precioso tempo pensando em besteiras! – A loira retrucava com arrogância.  
- Você realmente anda cruel Dandan!

Danielle sorrira marota beijando a testa do melhor amigo e levantando-se da cama, Caios limitou-se em imitá-la, mas em uma velocidade menor, da próxima vez em que enfrentasse Nathan Adhara em um campo de Quadribol ele iria por fim comprar uma enorme proteção de abdômen.

- Nossa você realmente ficou destruído após o jogo contra o Adhara hein? – Analisou a garota.  
- Digamos que estou deteriorado. – Riu-se o menino jogando a mochila por cima dos ombros e abraçando a melhor amiga por cima dos ombros. – E você me servirá como uma excelente muleta!  
- Realmente Merlim deve me odiar! – A loirinha sorria de canto. – Que tipo de melhor amigo é esse que você me arranjou seu Velho Filho da Puta! Tinha que ser assim? Um grande aproveitador...  
- Dandan, eu estou começando a ficar com dor de cabeça de tanto você reclamar do bom velhinho, você poderia mudar de alvo sabe? Merlim já deve estar com enxaquecas por conta de suas reclamações!  
- Mais uma vez, eu ODEIO MERLIM! – Gargalhou a menina na companhia do melhor amigo.

Ambos deixavam a Ala Hospitalar com sorrisos imensos nos lábios, Danielle parara subitamente para amarrar o tênis enquanto Caios atravessara sozinho a porta, o loiro virara para trás para ver se a amiga demoraria muito quando a vira.

Anne Adhara estava ali, encostada na parede ao lado da porta, os cabelos negros e lisos caindo-lhe sobre os ombros, trajada com uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com um casaquinho marrom por cima, ela tinha ás duas mãos unidas e trêmulas, a encarou de forma magoada e a viu engolir em seco, era perceptível que ela estava ali lhe esperando há algum tempo.

- HEY ME ESPERA! – A voz de Danielle ecoara divertida e logo ela saia da Ala Hospitalar.

Caios sorriu de canto tristemente para a morena virando-se para Danielle e a tomando pelos ombros seguiu pelos corredores ouvindo a melhor amiga reclamar algo sobre cadarços de tênis a odiarem, por mais que sua vontade fosse gritante ele não olhou uma vez sequer para trás, mas se tivesse virado teria notado uma lágrima solitária descendo por um dos olhos de uma bela sonserina.

Negros e sombrios, estes eram os olhos de Apus Vega. Seu corpo forte e preparado, sua postura extremamente disciplinada e seu ar arrogante e superior faziam muitos o temerem, principalmente aqueles que o seguiam. Este homem, considerado por muitos "Perigoso e Astuto", naquele exato momento encontrava-se ajoelhado com pura reverência a uma cadeira de couro negra virada de costas. Os lábios cortados, o suor eminente e o puro cansaço eram notórios naquele homem tão poderoso e temido.

- Minha paciência está acabando Vega. – Uma voz masculina ecoava por trás da cadeira fazendo com que o homem baixasse ainda mais a cabeça, se é que era possível.  
- Está tudo sobre controle meu amo...  
- Não é o que me parece. – O tom de voz tornava-se perigoso. – Os herdeiros dos Adhara's andam demonstrando rebeldia perante o Clã! Sabe o que isso quer dizer meu caro Vega?  
- Sim meu senhor, eu sei exatamente o que pode resultar.  
- Eles são muito preciosos para mim Vega, não perca o controle.  
- Não perderei. – Apus respondia decidido erguendo a cabeça e levantando-se lentamente.

Apus Vega pela primeira vez em anos demonstrava temer algo e este algo era muito mais superior do que Apus Vega um dia sonhara em ser.

Um campo de quadribol para muitos poderia representar apenas um local onde se realizava um esporte, entretanto para outros, aquele campo representava muita coisa, como por exemplo a vida.

Todos em vida possuem um sonho, um desejo, algo que almejam conquistar de qualquer forma. Caios Trent tinha um sonho, queria tornar-se o maior jogador de quadribol que o mundo já pensou em ver, sonhava em poder cortar diariamente os ares e marcar gols, sonhava em comandar a maior equipe de Quadribol do mundo, mas quanto mais pensava em seus sonhos e nas cartas de seu pai, mais ele sabia que jamais poderia tornar-se o que tanto amava.

Respirou fundo, até mesmo o cheiro daquele local lhe dava êxtase! Sorriu tristemente, sempre era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, e ali estava ele, parado, em pé, com ás mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça negra do uniforme com sua mochila verde musgo jogada em um dos ombros, a gravata verde e cinza larga e o típico olhar pensativo de quem sentia saudade de algo que jamais teve e que sabia que jamais iria ter.

- Trent. – Uma voz severa ecoara por trás de si.

O loiro arqueara uma das sobrancelhas olhando o relógio de pulso antes de virar-se, ainda eram duas e cinqüenta e cinco, ninguém do time da sonserina chegava antes das três e dez. Sorriu de canto virando-se lentamente para encarar a face séria de seu novo companheiro de time, Nathan Adhara.

O moreno ainda trajava o uniforme, os cabelos negros levemente despenteados e o ar arrogante lhe habitavam o corpo de uma maneira descomunal. Ergueu a cabeça logo a consentindo fazendo Caios repetir o gesto e lhe sorrir de canto.

- Chegou cedo... – Comentou o loiro fitando o rival.  
- Não sou de atrasar. – Comentou o moreno caminhando em direção ao companheiro de casa, colocando-se ao lado do mesmo. – Como vai à costela?  
- Como vai o nariz?

Nathan soltou um risinho pelo nariz, Caios sabia retrucar e sabia não abaixar a cabeça para ninguém, talvez isso pudesse influenciar bastante enquanto estivessem jogando no time juntos.

- Você é mesmo um enigma Trent. – Comentou o rapaz encarando os três gols.  
- Não sou eu que me excluo da sociedade Adhara. – Retrucara mais uma vez Caios fitando na mesma direção do moreno.  
- Eu pelo menos não sou um hipócrita.  
- Realmente 'tava demorando para começar a troca de elogios... – O loiro girara os olhos endireitando a mochila nos ombros. – Temos um jogo no sábado Adhara, deixe para brigarmos depois dele sim?

O sonserino sorriu de canto ao ver o loiro caminhar em direção ao vestiário, endireitou a própria mochila o seguindo, de longe era visível vários jogadores do time aproximando-se.

O ar parecia realmente mais limpo ali, o céu sempre fora tão puro e tranqüilo que mesmo quando levava balaços na cabeça Caios poderia sentir que tudo estava bem. Era essa a sua sensação de paz e ele não trocaria aquele sentimento por nada no mundo, o sentimento de pura liberdade enquanto estava sobre uma vassoura.

- TREVOR DEFENDA COM MAIS GARRA! – Ordenou fitando o irmão de Sirius não conseguir defender uma goles de Nathan.  
- ANDA MEIO DIFICIL AQUI CAIOS! – Riu-se o rapaz não conseguindo defender mais uma goles.

Nathan sorrira abertamente fazendo um aceno de cabeça para Caios que apenas sorrira em deboche, ter Nathan Adhara no time fora sua melhor escolha.  
- Muito bem, Kenmare conseguiu apanhar o pomo em vinte minutos de treino, como temos ainda quarenta minutos eu sugiro que brinque de pegar o pomo mais algumas vez Kenmare!  
- Sim chefe! – Darren Kenmare sorria satisfeito sacudindo o pomo de ouro em suas mãos e logo o soltando e indo atrás do mesmo.  
- Kevin, você e Malshmore estão em sintonia?  
- Mais do que eu e Meyers! – Gargalhara o loirinho. – Digamos que nos daremos bem ainda mais no próximo jogo se ele não acertar a minha namorada!  
- Jogos são jogos Keke, relacionamentos a parte! – Caios piscara maroto. – Agora quero os dois dando cem voltas no campo brincando de tiro ou alvo com o Kenmare, vamos ver se ele apanha o pomo em vinte minutos com dois batedores em sua cola.  
- Sim Sr.Capitão Trent! – Kevin batia continência fazendo um sinal para o novato Malshmore que apenas rira e seguira o loirinho.

"Manda quem pode e obedece quem tem juízo." Esse sempre fora o ensinamento de seu avô Cold Malfoy, um ensinamento que realmente surtia efeito para si. Fora capitão do time da sonserina com apenas quinze anos de idade, mostrando ser um excelente líder e jogador, seu pai brincara dizendo que Tonks apenas lhe dera uma responsabilidade a mais para ver se Caios cessasse suas dores intermináveis de cabeça. Mas a verdade é que ela sabia que Caios era bom e sabia que ele era o mais indicado para comandar uma equipe, a prova disso foi duas vitórias seguidas pela Taça.

- TRENT! – O berro de Mary Morrisson o despertara de seus devaneios.  
- Não precisa gritar Morrisson eu não sou surdo.  
- Mas parece sabe? Estou te chamando o maior tempão! – A menina de cabelos castanhos claros fazia bico. – Adhara e eu cansamos de judiar o pequeno Zabine, queremos brincar de outra coisa agora.

Caios sorriu arteiro fitando um Trevor arfante, o antigo goleiro Drake Drummond sequer agüentava cinco minutos de defesa com várias goles, Trevor havia agüentado meia hora. Seu sorriso tornou-se orgulhoso, mesmo com o perceptível cansaço o quartanista continuava disposto a defender as goles, era o orgulho zabine em vista, o orgulho de jogar no time e honrar seu sobrenome.

- TREVOR! – Berrou o loiro.  
- SIM CHEFE?  
- CHEGA POR HOJE PARA VOCÊ, VÁ PARA O VESTIÁRIO!  
- MAS...  
- SEM MAS TREVOR, EU MANDO AQUI!

O quartanista sorriu abertamente lançando um olhar satisfeito para a arquibancada onde sua irmã o esperava ao lado de Joe Trent, a menina acenou satisfeita para o irmão que fizera um aceno de que logo se juntaria ela. Baixou a vassoura e enxugou a face com uma toalha branca olhando novamente para o céu, por Merlim como estava feliz por se juntar ao time.

- E agora Trent? Vai nos mandar fazer o quê? – Zombara Nathan.  
- Morrisson, quero cem voltas pelo campo, cinqüenta em baixa altitude e cinqüenta em alta altitude.  
- Okay! Mas se eu terminar antes do treino acabar, quero ser liberada mais cedo!  
- Como quiser... – O loiro sorrira galante vendo a garota dar uma piscadela e começar as voltas. – Agora é entre eu e você Adhara.  
- 'Tô morrendo de medo. – Nathan sorria com escárnio.  
- Chamasse passe de goles o que faremos, temos que medir nosso grau de velocidade para isso. Você me passa a goles, eu e passo a goles e vamos juntos até o gol.

Nathan consentira com a cabeça retirando a regata verde de treino com o nome "Sonserina" cravado em cinza, Caios limitou-se em imita-lo soltando a própria camisa no campo, os dois sonserinos trocaram olhares arrogantes e logo começando o treino interno.

- WOW! Eu estou vendo direito? – Danielle O'Brian falava animada das arquibancadas.  
- Kevin vai me matar por estar admirando isso... – Lauren sorria marota.  
- É impressão minha ou eles querem matar a metade da população de Hogwarts? – Rira Stacy.  
- Desde quando você também admira o Sr. Gostosão Adhara? – Indagara uma divertida Danielle.  
- Desde que o Trent saiu da minha cabeça... – A metamorfomaga respondia com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.  
- Que bíceps, que tríceps, que tantos ceps! – Lauren se abanava.  
- SE ABANANDO POR MIM MEU LIRIO DE OURO? – O berro de Kevin ecoava dos céus.  
- COM TODA CERTEZA MEU XUXU! – Gritava a cornival de volta. – Não tem como ele saber que estou mentindo tem? – Sussurrou em complemento para as melhores amigas que gargalharam em resposta.

Caios voava como nunca, seu olhar decidido denunciavam sua inteira seriedade naquele treino interno. Ele e Nathan possuíam a mesma velocidade e com isso os passes com a goles ficava extremamente fácil entre ambos, era uma cumplicidade em treinos nunca vista pelo loiro já que sempre ele tinha que diminuir a velocidade para que os outros artilheiros o acompanhassem.

- Posso aumentar a velocidade Adhara? – Perguntou com uma voz rouca.  
- Manda haver. – Nathan respondia no mesmo tom.

A velocidade dos passes aumentava a cada segundo, das arquibancadas, aqueles que assistiam os treinos tinham os olhos levemente arregalados, era como se os "inimigos mortais" Nathan e Caios fossem a melhor dupla de Quadribol que Hogwarts já tivera.

- Droga! – Esbravejava Danielle. – Isso é matéria de primeira capa! Por que eu não trouxe minha pena de repetição rápida? Ah, é mesmo porque MINHAS MELHORES AMIGAS ME APRESSARAM!  
- Se nós não tivéssemos te apressado você não teria tido a visão do Adhara sem camisa! – Satcy dava um peteleco na cabeça da amiga que rira em resposta.

Nathan virara de cabeça para baixo na vassoura, Caios fizera o mesmo, ambos com um contato visual marcante como se estivessem surpresos consigo mesmos. Viraram novamente ficando em pé na vassoura.

- Ela está saindo com o Potter sabia? – Comentara o moreno.  
- Sabia. – Resmungara Caios jogando a goles.  
- Você é um bundão ou o quê? – Rosnara Nathan recebendo a goles e a segurando enquanto fitava os olhos verdes do rival. – Você disse que a amava!  
- Anda escutando conversas alheias Adhara?  
- Ela gosta de você Trent!  
- Não é o que parece. – Resmungara Caios virando de costas para Nathan. – A não ser que ela seja uma vadia que diz que ama um e esteja agarrando outro.

Os olhos negros de Nathan brilharam intensamente, um brilho verde só visto antes em sua irmã caçula, o moreno não pensou duas vezes até arremessar com força a goles nas costas do loiro, Caios virara-se para o moreno com mágoa, sem pensar muito pulando de sua própria vassoura em cima do inimigo.

O corpo dos dois sonserinos caíra como um baque no chão dando chance a uma boa série de socos e ponta pés, se a "platéia" nas arquibancadas estava surpresa com a dupla perfeita, ficou ainda mais surpresa com os socos perfeitos.

- CAIOS FICOU DOIDO? – Trevor berrava tentando apartar a briga.  
- Cacazitinho você anda muito bruto! – Kevin rolava os olhos pousando a vassoura.  
- Eu não vou me meter nisso aí não, da ultima vez que alguém tentou apartar uma briga deles se deu mal! – Mary Morrisson comentava entediada.  
- Kevin separe-os logo... – Kenmare bocejava.  
- Ok, ok, ok! Tudo pelo time! – O loirinho girava os olhos. – OW BANDO DE BISONHO, PARA COM ESSA PALHAÇADA AÍ! ESSA PANCADARIA TODA JÁ CANSOU, 'TÁ PIOR DO QUE VALE A PENA VER DE NOVO!

Kevin com sua própria vassoura dava vassouradas nos dois sonserinos, conseguindo assim os separar, Caios e Nathan tentavam inutilmente defenderem-se da vassoura assassina do batedor que parecia disposto a vassourá-los até que eles aprendessem a lição. Ao ver que os dois pararam de se bater, cessou ás vassouradas os fitando com superioridade.

- Eu sou O CARA mesmo! Olhem só, eu sou o papai e vocês os filhinhos desobedientes, agora eu coloco vocês de CASTIGO! VÃO PARA O CHUVEIRO!  
- Você não manda em mim Kevin. – Rosnara Caios limpando os lábios feridos.  
- Você quer mais vassouradas Cacazitinho?

Caios bufara e para sua surpresa Nathan fizera o mesmo, ambos levantaram-se da grama com uma carranca imensa logo abandonando o campo em direção aos vestiários. Kevin sorrira orgulhoso, quando foi que ele se tornou o comandante e o homem mais sensato dos marotos?

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Rira Trevor.  
- Manda quem pode, obedece quem tem juízo! – Kevin piscara maroto fazendo sinal positivo para a namorada nas arquibancadas.

A dupla de espancamentos adentrara com brutalidade no vestiário da sonserina, Caios bufou indignado abrindo com violência o pequeno armário de ferro guardando ás luvas negras de couro de dragão, ao seu lado Nathan fazia o mesmo despindo-se da calça cinza adentrando em um dos boxes do chuveiro.

- Adhara... – Chamou o loiro entrando no boxe ao lado ligando o chuveiro.  
- Que é?  
- Eu... Eu não a acho uma vadia. – Confessou com um tom de voz envergonhado.  
- Eu sei que não.  
- Ás coisas são complicadas...  
- Ele é seu melhor amigo e ela a garota da sua vida, é eu sei a complicação... – Nathan baixava os olhos ensaboando-se. – Pode aparentar que não Trent, mas eu sei o que é gostar de alguém e não poder...  
- Toca-la. – Caios sorria magoado.  
- Eu era contra de inicio... De você e Anne, mas agora...  
- O que mudou?  
- Você não é tão panaca quanto aparenta ser Trent. – Nathan sorrira de canto. – E eu li sua correspondência.  
- VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Berrou o loiro colocando a cabeça para fora do boxe.  
- Eu tinha uma missão e essa missão era investigar você, bem... Eu cumpri minha missão. – Nathan imitava o loiro o encarando nos olhos. – Eu sei de muita coisa que pode ajudar seu pai a pegar o Vega.  
- Você então estava envolvido? Meu pai estava enganado?  
- Eu nunca fui marcado. – Nathan apanhava a toalha começando a se enxugar. – Mas sei de muitos planos deles.  
- Você...  
- Quero cooperar com o Ministério, não quero que eu e minha irmã tenhamos o mesmo destino de meu pai.  
- Sua irmã é noiva do Vega... – Caios enxugava-se.  
- Não por opção, isso eu posso lhe garantir.

Os dois sonserinos saíram do boxe, ambos de toalha encararam-se seriamente, os olhos negros de Nathan e os olhos verdes de Caios, olhos que esbanjavam a sinceridade e a vontade de se unir para um bem maior.

- Preciso de sua parceria para ajudar na decadência do Vega. – Pedira Nathan.  
- Se você está contra Vega, está a favor do meu pai e do Ministério, com isso você está do lado dos mocinhos... – Caios oferecia a mão fazendo Nathan a apertar. – Seremos parceiros.  
- Então estamos em uma trégua, não irei te espancar mais.  
- Ótimo, já estava me incomodando com o fato de ir sempre para a Ala Hospitalar. – Gargalhara o loiro. – Foi bom... Hum... Essa conversa, só achei meio estranho o fato de ser num banheiro, você não é gay é?  
- Não eu não sou gay! – As bochechas de Nathan coravam e ele dava um leve soco no ombro do loiro.  
- E o lance de não me espancar mais?  
- Acho que certos espancamentos serão necessários... – O moreno dava uma piscadela caminhando em direção ao seu armário. – E, Trent...  
- Hum?  
- Obrigado.

Caios acenou positivamente com a cabeça seguindo para seu armário também, era estranho ter uma conversa daquelas com Adhara, uma conversa sem socos e ponta pés. Talvez muita coisa estivesse para mudar, principalmente com Adhara agora do lado do Ministério da Magia, teria de mandar uma carta para seu pai imediatamente, afinal aquele acontecimento poderia salvar muitas vidas.

Odiava o cheiro daquele lugar, odiava com todas as letras, mas era necessário ir até lá para enviar cartas para seus pais, já que sua mãe lhe fez prometer que mandaria uma carta a cada quinze dias. Bufou, por que diabos as corujas não podiam ter fezes com cheiro de rosas? Facilitaria muitas coisas. Passou ás mãos pelos cabelos negros olhando para a carta, em todos seus dezessete anos de vida, ele, Jay Potter, fora considerado a pessoa com a letra mais bonita de Hogwarts fazendo com que Caios, Kevin e Sirius tirassem uma bela onda com sua cara.

- Vamos ver qual coruja eu vou usar... – Olhou divertido para ás corujas da torre aproximando-se de uma marrom de imensos olhos amarelos. – Você!

Enfiou a mão dentro da gaiola recebendo uma bela picada no dedo, sim, era oficial: ás corujas o odiavam, e não adiantaria usar o charme Potter com elas já que enfim, elas sempre mostraram-se resistíveis a isso.

- Mas o que você tem pra me contar? Tinha que me arrancar sem DELICADEZA NENHUMA de perto das meninas?  
- Dá para parar de reclamar um segundo e...

Ás duas vozes cessaram, Jay franziu o cenho ao notar Caios e Danielle lado a lado, a loira por um minuto empalideceu e Caios parecera visivelmente desconcertado com aquela situação.

- Credo, parecem que nunca me viram, tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – Perguntara Jay com ironia.  
- Erm... Nada! Bem, eu... Eu tenho que ir e... – Danielle tropeçava nas palavras.  
- Ir? Mas você acabou de chegar Dandan... – Analisava Jay desconfiado. – Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa que eu sei, e não é meu aniversário surpresa porque ele só é daqui a cinco meses!  
- Não é uma boa hora para conversarmos Jay... – Caios desviava o olhar.  
- Me olhe nos olhos Caios. – Rosnara o moreno. – Tem dias que você não me olha nos olhos e eu quero saber o porquê!  
- Vocês vão começar a discutir a relação? Por que se vão, eu 'tô fora!  
- Fica Danielle. – Ordenou Caios segurando o braço da menina. – Jay apenas está demonstrando o quanto pode ser ridículo.  
- Eu sou ridículo? – Esbravejava o moreno. – Você vem me evitado há dias!  
- Nunca te passou pela cabeça que eu não sou sua babá para ficar cuidando de você em tempo integral Jay? – O tom de voz de Caios tornava-se ameaçador. – Que eu tenho meus próprios problemas? Ou você acha que o mundo dá voltas em torno de você e seu egoísmo?  
- Isso é para me ofender? Por que se for você vai levar mais porradas minhas do que levou do Adhara!  
- Hey! Rapazes, já chega! – Danielle se colocava no meio dos dois.

Caios bufou passando as mãos pelos cabelos, era tanta coisa sobre si, tantos desconfortos e situações indesejadas, Jay não poderia tentar entender pelo menos por um minuto que ele precisava de um momento para si? Encarou o melhor amigo que o fitava chateado.

- Desculpa. – Jay murmurava atraindo não só a atenção de Caios como de Danielle também. – Eu ando egoísta mesmo.  
- Jay eu... – O loiro começara.  
- Você tem razão cara, foi mal... É que, você é um irmão para mim entende? Eu sei que eu tenho o Max e a Ivvy como irmãos, mas eles nunca tiveram um relacionamento comigo como nós temos e sentir que eu to perdendo esse relacionamento com você me deixa louco.  
- Eu ando um pouco abitolado apenas isso... – Sussurrara Caios.

Os olhos de Danielle marejaram-se, só ela sabia o quão difícil estava sendo para Caios naquele momento, se Jay soubesse da metade das coisas que ela sabia, certamente Jay estaria mais maduro e centrado e a amizade dele e de Caios também.

- Com o quê? – Aquela pergunta do moreno saíra mais como uma súplica.  
- Ás vezes ás pessoas precisam de seu próprio silêncio Jay. – Declarara Danielle.  
- Eu não o vejo em silêncio com você!

A loira engolira em seco, Caios suspirou o que fez Jay mais uma vez baixar os olhos, o clima ali estava tão tenso que era capaz de cortá-lo com uma imensa tesoura. Danielle caminhou até a janela fitando o horizonte, quando fora que ela e Caios tiveram que crescer tanto? Quando fora que eles tiveram que começar a se preocupar com a inocência de seus amigos? Eles não desejavam que todos soubessem o que realmente estava acontecendo fora dos portões de Hogwarts, eles não queriam que seus amigos perdessem a inocência que ela e Caios tiveram de perder.

- É porque Caios está guardando um segredo para mim, algo relacionado à minha família. – Mentira a loira ainda fitando o horizonte.

As pupilas de Jay dilataram e Caios ergueu a cabeça assustado, Danielle era sem sombra de duvidas uma boa amiga.

- Eu odeio abitolar ás pessoas, mas o problema é meu Jay! – Ela o encarava severa. – Caios tem sofrido ao meu lado, descoberto coisas para mim, ele tem sido um bom amigo, só eu sei como é difícil para ele esconder certas coisas de você!  
- Eu... Eu não sabia Dani e...  
- Esse é seu problema Jay Potter, achar que o mundo gira em torno de você! Pare de crucificar seu melhor amigo a toa, pare de arranjar motivos para brigas.  
- Me desculpe. – O moreno pedia mais uma vez.  
- Tudo bem, eu... Eu vou dar uma volta agora, depois nos falamos Caios.  
- Dani espera eu...  
- Tudo bem Caios! Depois conversamos!

Jay olhou chateado para o melhor amigo ao ver a loira abandonar o corujal, ele realmente havia pisado feio na bola. Caios lhe sorriu tristemente dirigindo-se a si e dando-lhe um caloroso abraço, um abraço de amigo e irmão.

- Nós nunca vamos perder nossa amizade Jay, mesmo que o inferno congele.  
- Eu sei... – O grifinório sorrira orgulhoso. – Agora vai cuidar da minha goleira.  
- Certeza?  
- Se ela estiver mal no próximo jogo me sentirei culpado. – Riu-se o moreno.  
- Deixa comigo! – Caios piscara maroto saindo correndo pelo corujal.

Jay sorriu abertamente, era tudo coisa de sua cabeça, tudo estava bem entre ele e Caios.

Sirius andava alegremente em direção ao salão principal, abraçado a duas belas corvinais gargalhantes o grifinório atravessava as portas com seu típico sorriso charmoso, lançando piscadelas ás varias garotas que ocupavam as mesas de suas casas. Deixou ás duas corvinais na mesa e dirigiu-se a mesa da grifinória onde uma loira entortava um garfo enquanto analisava toda aquela situação.

- E aí Dandan meu chapa! – O moreno dava um leve soco no braço da menina que lhe olhava mortiferamente. – Gostosas as mulheres né?  
- Sirius eu sou uma mulher. – Rosnou a menina.

Stacy apenas segurara uma gargalhada ao ver o garoto dar os ombros e mandar um beijinho para uma garota da Lufa-Lufa. O copo de vidro que até então estava inteiro nas mãos da Muralha quebrou-se em mil pedaços fazendo com que o Rei das Trapaças lhe lançasse um olhar cheio de sarcasmo.

- Cortou a mão cara? Olha isso ok? Temos jogo em breve!  
- Cara é a sua... – A menina começava a falar sendo calada por uma mão delicada.  
- Sirius, por favor, não queremos corpos estirados no meio do salão! – Comentara Stacy sem graça ainda tampando a boca de uma relutante Danielle. – Se comportem direitinho enquanto eu vou dar um aviso lá na frente ok?  
- Eu sempre me comporto direitinho! – O moreno erguia ás mãos em defesa.  
- Eu vou tentar não mata-lo. – Danielle falava dentre os dentes assim que Stacy lhe retirara a mão da boca.

A primogênita dos Malfoy's lançara um olhar de reprovação a Sirius que apenas rira gostosamente, em seguida dirigiu-se a mesa dos professores falando algo a Diretora Tonks que lhe deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, levantando-se da cadeira e colocando-se ao lado da loira.

- Alunos de Hogwarts, por favor, um minuto da atenção de vocês. – Pedia a diretora educadamente.

Como num flash os alunos cessaram as conversas para fitar a bela grifinória ao lado da diretora, Stacy possuía um lindo sorriso enquanto Nathan se ajeitava no banco da mesa de sua casa para ter uma visão melhor. Takana franziu o cenho com aquele ato logo cutucando Anne que sequer retirava os olhos do próprio prato.

- Olá a todos! – Stacy sorria abertamente. – Bem, muitos de vocês me conhecem pelo fato deu ser Chefe dos Monitores e por ser irmã do Kevin.

Kevin sorrira abertamente acenando para a irmã e para todos, Lauren que estava no colo do namorado deu-lhe um belo beliscão se ele queria ser exibido que ele fosse ser bem longe dela, o loirinho entendera e em resposta beijara a bochecha da namorada com gosto.

- Com isso venho lhes anunciar que no próximo domingo, dia 31 de outubro teremos uma bela festa de Halloween!

Os murmurinhos que começaram logo tornaram-se gritarias, a animação total dos alunos por uma bela festa parecia contagiosa já que até mesmo os professores possuíam imensos sorrisos nos lábios, todos, menos é claro Middley.

- SILENCIO! – Ordenara Tonks fazendo todos calarem-se.  
- A festa será uma festa na Fogueira em homenagem aos bruxos que foram mandados ao fogo na época da inquisição. Teremos como abertura da festa a banda dos Marotos e uma banda integral, os THE TERMINATORS!

A festa já estava armada, os alunos gritavam, pulavam e graças a Kevin, já estavam em cima das mesas comemorando, Stacy gargalhara alto ao ver Kevin e Sirius cada um em cima da mesa de suas casas dançando e rebolando enquanto Danielle e Lauren tentava os arrancar de lá a todo o custo. Jay logo subira ao banco ao lado de Caios e ambos começaram a cantar uma musica sobre festa e apê o que gerara mais gargalhadas e comemoração.

- Devo pedir silêncio mais uma vez? – Indagara uma divertida Tonks.  
- Deixe-os comemorar mais um pouco, não custa nada! – Stacy piscava marotamente logo juntando-se aos amigos.

Raiva, indignação e vontade de matar. Eram essas as vontades de Danielle em meio aos jardins enquanto via de longe Sirius jogar seu charme barato para uma das milhares de galinhas abestalhadas daquele imenso castelo. Bufou tentando retornar sua atenção para o livro que Middley mandara como dever.

- Merlim filho duma puta... – Resmungou baixinho.  
- Quanto rancor em um coração grifinório... – Rira Caios sentando-se ao lado da amiga. – O que foi dessa vez?  
- Eu estou vivendo uma puta ironia, adivinha graças a quem? – Rosnou a loira fechando o livro bruscamente.  
- Espero que não seja eu! – O loiro encolhia-se.  
- Não, não é você! Mas é Merlim! É, ele mesmo, o GRANDE FILHO DUMA PUTA! Sério, qual é o problema dele comigo me diz? O QUE VOCÊ QUER MERLIM? ME DIGA ANTES QUE EU MORRA MAIS CEDO APENAS PARA ENFIAR UMA ESTACA NO MEIO DA SUA TESTA SEU SANGUE SUGA DE FELICIDADES, SEU GRANDE CANALHAAAA, RETARDADOOO, DEBILÓIDE! QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA COM A MINHA PESSOA, RESPONDA SEU SER DEMONIACO E DESPREZIVEL!!  
- Hã... Dandan, será que você poderia parar de berrar como uma louca desgovernada? Estão todos olhando para cá... – Caios sorria sem graça.  
- EU NÃO ESTOU BERRANDO E FODA-SE SE MEIO MUNDO OLHA PARA MIM, SE ESTÃO OLHANDO É SINAL DE QUE EU SOU MUITO GOSTOSA!

Caios segurara uma gargalhada olhando a melhor amiga de cima a baixo, viu de longe Sirius fazer o mesmo que ele.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ OLHANDO?  
- Você tem razão, você é muito gostosa! – Debochara Caios recebendo um belo soco na barriga. – Autch Dandan! Você está muito bruta!  
- Humpf, se quer culpar alguém culpe a Merlim!  
- Pobre velhinho.  
- Pobre velhinho é o cacete! – Esbravejou a menina cruzando os braços que nem uma criança birrenta.  
- Será que você poderia deixar por um segundo sua ira contra Merlim e conversar comigo como uma pessoa racional?  
- 'Tá que seja! – A menina respirava e inspirava. – Pronto, estou ok! O que foi? O Sr. Gostosão-Estou-Do-Lado-Dos-Mocinhos-Agora Adhara te deu alguma informação valiosa?  
- Eu não queria falar sobre problemas meus agora... – O loiro sorria de canto.  
- Quer falar o quê?  
- Sobre o Sirius estar fazendo ciúmes em você e você estar caindo feito uma patinha.  
- ELE O QUÊ? EU NÃO TENHO CIÚMES DAQUELE VERME!  
- Sério? Então ele ter sido convidado para o Hallowwen pela Suzy Williams não afeta nada em você?  
- ELE VAI COM AQUELA VACA? AHH MAS EU VOU ARRANCAR OS DENTES DA BOCA DELA COM UM ALICATE, ELA VAI APRENDER A MUGIR DE OUTRA FORMA, AHH SE VAI!  
- Para quem não está com ciúmes você anda dando bem a entender sabe...  
- VOCÊ É MELHOR AMIGO DE QUEM AFINAL, MEU OU DELE?  
- Dos dois, mas no momento eu gosto mais dele... – Gargalhara Caios. – Ele não berra como um louco sem noção comigo.  
- Argh que seja!  
- Você vai com quem na festa?  
- Ninguém.  
- Ninguém te convidou?  
- O Dylan me convidou, o Thomas me convidou e até mesmo o Heady me convidou...  
- Não aceitou nenhum por quê? – O loiro a encarava de maneira displicente fazendo com que a loira emburrasse ainda mais e fizesse um leve bico. – Estava esperando que ele a convidasse não é?  
- Não.  
- Você não sabe mentir para mim Dandan...  
- Eu tento... – A menina sorria fracamente.

Caios a puxou para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro, o que fez Danielle suspirar, o mundo realmente não estava sendo muito gentil com ela. Por que ela tinha que se apaixonar por Sirius Zabine? Com tantos homens no mundo por que ELE? Afundou a face no ombro do melhor amigo o que fez Caios a beijar no topo da cabeça.

- Você vai comigo na festa ok? Não vai sozinha...  
- E ás suas fãs? – Indagou chorosa.  
- Elas podem me esperar, vou curtir a noite ao lado da minha melhor amiga!  
- Você ás vezes presta como amigo sabe? – A loira dava um beijo estalado na bochecha do amigo levantando-se. – Tenho História da Magia agora, nos vemos depois?  
- Claro! – Caios sorria de canto encarando o lago.

Danielle sorriu caminhando em direção aos jardins, só Caios conseguia entender o fato de que ela gostava de Sirius, mas que queria mais romantismo da parte dele, mas romantismo do que ela nua em uma banheira e ele vestido dentro. Com os pensamentos a mil acabou por trombar em alguém, olhou assustada para uma bela sonserina com olhos marejados.

- Desculpa! – Pediu sem graça analisando a morena. – Está tudo bem com você Adhara?  
- Isso não lhe diz respeito O'Brian. – Anne respondia arrogante.

A loira abrira a boca para protestar quando alguém se colocara ao seu lado, Jay tinha um imenso sorriso nos lábios o que foi suficiente para que Danielle saísse pisando duro para longe do novo casalzinho, amaldiçoando novamente Merlim por ele saber se estraga prazeres.

- Nossa, Dandan saiu bem irritada, você falou algo para ela? – Perguntou Jay olhando a sonserina.  
- Nada além da verdade. – Respondera Anne friamente andando em direção a uma mesinha.  
- Vai com quem na festa?  
- Não sei se vou.  
- Deveria ir, vai ser legal, a Stacy sabe organizar festas... – O moreno sentava na mesinha frente à garota. – Poderíamos ir juntos...  
- Não somos um casal Potter.  
- Olha... – Jay a olhava de maneira cansada. – Eu sei que eu roubei um beijo e que levei um belo tapa depois, sei que você só aceitou ir a Hogsmead comigo porque eu disse que queria apenas uma conversa de bons amigos, você sabe que eu gosto de você e eu deixei isso bem claro quando fomos juntos a Hogsmead.  
- Potter...  
- Me dá uma ultima chance de fazer você gostar de mim? – Pedira o grifinório. – Vai na festa comigo e eu juro que se você não quiser nada comigo depois da festa eu não tento ser mais nada além de seu amigo. Por favor, Anne...

A morena lançara um olhar indeciso em direção a uma das arvores onde um loiro parecia tirar um cochilo, era visível que Caios e O'Brian tinham algo, se ele tinha outra garota por que Anne não poderia tentar ter algo com alguém também? Que se danasse as regras de sua mãe e Takana, que Apus explodisse junto do anel de noivado! Ela também queria gargalhar como Danielle nos braços de alguém que amasse, queria ser feliz e dar-se-ia a oportunidade disso.

- Tudo bem Potter, terá uma chance. – Respondeu ainda sem encarar a face do moreno. – Mas se não der certo me deixará em paz.

O sorriso de Jay se alastrou por toda sua face, aquele com toda certeza era o melhor dia de sua vida.

Os cabelos castanhos escuros balançavam de um lado para o outro, Stacy agora morena corria de uma prateleira para outra no meio da biblioteca, onde raios estava o livro sobre a inquisição e sobre as fogueiras da época? Prometeu a Tonks que faria uma fogueira idêntica a que queimaram Circe De Lamaru, uma das maiores bruxas da antiguidade. Em meio de sua corrida tropeçou feio caindo ao chão como um baque ensurdecedor.

- Você realmente é muito desastrada... – Analisou um belo sonserino encostado em uma das prateleiras.  
- Prefiro que digam que sou distraída... – A grifinória levantava-se lentamente. – E então? Vai na festa?  
- Por que eu iria?  
- Por que vai ter um monte de caras dando em cima de mim e se você não estiver lá eu terei que dar bola para um deles... – Alfinetou a garota colocando o dedo indicador no peito do moreno e logo passando por ele.

Nathan riu, ela realmente sabia como manter um homem interessado.

- Está me convidando? – Perguntou virando-se para a menina que apanhava um livro na prateleira.  
- Quem sabe? – Stacy dera os ombros dando ás costas ao garoto.  
- Eu não vou. – Afirmou.  
- Você tem o livre arbítrio, o use e faça o que quiser com ele.

O sonserino não teve tempo de mais alguma resposta mal criada, a garota já havia desaparecido em meio das outras prateleiras da biblioteca. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior logo passando ambas as mãos pelo rosto, Stacy Malfoy acabara de o colocar em uma magnífica encruzilhada.

- E aí Nate-Nate! – Uma voz animada ecoara atrás do moreno o fazendo virar-se com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas e encarar a face divertida de Kevin ao lado da namorada corvinal que o fazia segurar vários livros.  
- Humm... Olá Malfoy.  
- Que Malfoy o quê! Pode me chamar de Kevin, afinal nós somos praticamente irmãos!  
- Praticamente irmãos? – Nathan franzia o cenho sem entender.  
- Claro! Você já bateu no Cacazitinho, é da sonserina, é do time e eu já te bati com uma vassoura, isso nos faz praticamente irmãos!  
- Essa é à maneira do Kevin de lhe dizer bem vindo ao time... – Explicara Lauren rolando os olhos categoricamente.  
- Ah... – Nathan sorria fracamente.  
- Você sempre corta minha onde Lau-Lau... – Emburrava o loirinho.  
- E você sempre me atrasa, agora menos papo e mais ação! Vamos, temos que levar esses livros pra Stacy.  
- OK, OK, OK! Quanto estresse mulher! – O loirinho pestanejava. – Foi mal Nate-Nate, mas a patroa é quem manda! Nós nos vemos depois...  
- Nos vemos depois... – Nathan sorria levemente ao ver a corvinal empurrando o namorado.

Ele agora fazia parte de um grupo diferente, era do time o que lhe resultava numa popularidade que ele jamais sonhara em ter.

O dia 31 de Outubro chegara mais rápido do que o esperado, os jardins haviam ganhado um toque a mais naquela noite festiva, enfeitado com imensas abóboras e com vários fantasmas as rodeando, ás árvores com suas folhas brilhando graças ao pó de fada, uma pista de dança com um belo palco montado enfeitado com laranja e preto, várias mesas e cadeiras, um bufê com garçons e uma monstruosa fogueira central. Stacy Malfoy sabia realmente como dar uma festa.

Os alunos conforme saiam do castelo logo se agitavam em jogar coisas na fogueira, objetos sem valor ou objetos que traziam recordações rancorosas, aquela fogueira representava que você poderia queimar tudo aquilo que sentia vontade de esquecer para assim poder finalmente seguir em frente.

- O que vai queimar Dandan? – Indagou Caios com uma camisa de botão azul negra e uma calça jeans conforme caminhava ao lado de uma bela loira com os cabelos ondulados com magia, trajada com uma calça jeans e uma bata azul marinho.  
- Isso! – A loira mostrava uma carta com o Rei de Copas.  
- Hã... Uau! Uma carta! – Debochava o loiro. – Cuidado para que isso não icendeie Hogwarts ok?  
- Você realmente não entende nada! – A menina mostrava a língua. – Não é a carta em si que eu vou queimar, mas sim o que ela representa.  
- Ah claro, ela representa que você é péssima em jogos de cartas.  
- Eu não sou tão ruim assim!  
- Você perdeu para a Dalilah!  
- Ok, eu sou péssima! – Gargalhara a menina.  
- Quem é péssima em o quê? – Sirius aproximava-se na companhia de uma bela garota de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis.  
- Dandan e as cartas... – Comentara Caios pegando uma cerveja amanteigada da bandeja de um garçom que passava por perto.  
- Entendo, bem... Eu não sou de queimar cartas, mas esse ano estou abrindo uma exceção... – Sirius sorria cafajeste mostrando uma carta com a Dama de Copas.

Os olhos de Danielle arregalaram-se e Caios engasgara-se com a bebida, o olhar de Sirius estava mais desafiador do que nunca e por um segundo Danielle sabia que iria acabar perdendo aquela batalha por isso virou em direção a fogueira caminhando decididamente até a mesma e jogando o Rei de Copas ao fogo. Sirius sorriu de canto puxando a acompanhante para si dando-lhe um beijo avalassador.

Danielle rangiu os dentes avançando contra Caios que a olhara balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Que se dane Caios eu já fiz muito favor para você! – Rosnou a menina puxando a cabeça do melhor amigo ao seu encontro beijando-lhe os lábios.

Sirius parara imediatamente de beijar a garota para fitar Caios de braços erguidos e Danielle agarrada a sua boca, entretanto não fora apenas Sirius a ter a visão de uma revoltada O'Brian beijando Caios Trent.

De uma das janelas do castelo ás lágrimas encharcavam a face de Anne Adhara, ela vira O'Brian beijar Caios e vira ele sequer a empurrar, virou de costas deparando-se com Takana que apenas maneara a cabeça negativamente como se já soubesse do que se tratava. Anne dera ás costas a melhor amiga, era hora de seguir em frente.

A boca de Sirius estava categoricamente aberta, Caios estava com os olhos arregalados e ás mãos para o ar o que fazia a imagem ainda ser mais cômica afinal Danielle ainda não havia desgrudado os lábios, dos lábios do melhor amigo.

- OK JÁ CHEGA DANIELLE! – Urrara Sirius puxando a garota com força  
- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME PUXAR ASSIM?  
- EU SOU UM DOS MELHORES AMIGOS DE CAIOS E NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ O ESTUPRE PUBLICAMENTE  
- NÃO SEJA POR ISSO, CAIOS VAMOS PARA DENTRO!  
- Eu? Eu não quero sair daqui sabe? – O loiro sorria sem graça tentando-se afastar de dois grifinórios malucos.  
- Eles só sabem brigar e Sirius acaba me esquecendo! – A acompanhante de Sirius fazia biquinho.  
- VOCÊ É MALUCA!  
- VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!  
- PELO MENOS EU NÃO AGARRO ÁS PESSOAS QUE SÃO MEUS AMIGOS!  
- NÃO SEJA POR ISSO! – Danielle sorria sadicamente virando-se para um quintanista. – Hey, você!  
- Eu? – O quintanista olhava para os lados amedrontado.  
- Eu te conheço? – Indagava a loira fazendo Sirius arregalar os olhos e abrir ainda mais a boca.  
- Não... Bem, acho que não...  
- Então vem cá me dar uns amassos!  
- Se você se aproximar dela eu te mato. – Ameaçou Sirius o que fez o quintanista sair correndo e Caios gargalhar como nunca.  
- Ok Dandan, eu não sei que tipo de droga você usou, mas já chega de assustar os mais novos por hoje ok? – O loiro jogava a amiga em cima dos ombros. – Pode deixar que eu não a deixarei estuprar mais ninguém Sirius.  
- Humpf... acho bom. – Rosnou o rapaz ao ver Caios afastando-se com a menina nos ombros.  
- ME SOLTA CAIOS! EU NÃO SOU UM SACO DE BATATAS! ME SOLTAAAAAAA!! – Berrava a grifinória conforme o loiro a afastava do amigo.

Jay gargalhou ao ver a cena, Caios levava Danielle em cima dos ombros enquanto Sirius possuía a face contorcida em desgosto, não conseguia entender como Sirius e Danielle não ficavam juntos logo, afinal era óbvio que eles se gostavam de verdade.

- Do que está rindo? – Uma voz ecoava atrás do moreno.

Jay virou-se lentamente fitando uma bela sonserina, Anne Adhara possuía os cabelos emoldurando a face de maneira quase que esculpida, os olhos levemente maquiados e os lábios róseos combinando com ás maças do rosto, trajada com uma calça jeans negra com uma bota de cano alto por cima, uma blusa branca em V com um colar de cristal negro.

- Nossa... – Murmurara o rapaz a fitando de cima a baixo. – Quero dizer, você está perfeita!  
- Obrigada... – A menina o encarava séria.  
- JAY! VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI! – Stacy puxava o moreno.  
- Aucth! Que foi Tacy? Quanta violência!  
- Os meninos já estão no palco, só falta você!  
- Ah, ok! Vou num segundo.

Stacy Malfoy, lançou um olhar sério a Anne Adhara logo sorrindo abertamente para a menina que não entendeu, os cabelos de Stacy até então castanhos voltaram a ser loiros e ela desaparecera em meio a multidão. Jay olhou em direção ao palco, Caios ajeitava a própria guitarra.

- Vou tocar uma musica e volto para ficar com você ok?  
- Tudo bem... – Concordou a morena fitando o palco e sendo surpreendida por um beijo na bochecha dado por Jay.

Caios endurecera o maxilar ao ver Jay beijar a bochecha de Anne, novamente aquele monstro do ciúmes lhe corroia por inteiro. Puxou ar para os pulmões, não podia deixar aquilo lhe afetar, não podia!

- Foi mal o atraso galera! – Anunciava Jay sentando-se na bateria.  
- Droga JayJay, não roube meu posto de atrasado! – Kevin sorria arteiro.  
- Pode deixar Keke!  
- Kevin, cala a boca e arruma o seu baixo! – Ordenara Sirius arrumando a própria guitarra.  
- Sim Sr. Sargento Six!

Stacy sorrira para os quatro subindo no palco com um microfone na mão, Caios deu uma piscadela para a prima que tomou a frente da banda.

- BOA NOITE HOGWARTS!! – Gritou à loira recebendo vários berros e aplausos. – COM VOCÊS "OS MAROTOS"!

Mais uma vez aplausos e gritos, Stacy desceu do palco dando liberdade da banda começar a musica. Caios tomou a frente do microfone olhando fixamente para um ponto no meio da platéia.

- Eu fiz essa música há uma semana, espero que curtam. – O loiro falara com uma voz rouca fazendo várias meninas darem gritinhos empolgados.

**_(Kevin:)_**

_Coming out of my cage_  
**Eu estou saindo de minha gaiola **  
_And I've been doin' just fine_  
**E estou indo muito bem **  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
**Devo estar triste **  
_Because I want it all_  
**Porque eu quero tudo isto **  
_It started out with a kiss_  
**Isto começou com um beijo **  
_How did it end up like this?_  
**Como foi terminar assim? **  
_It was only a kiss_  
**Era só um beijo **  
_It was only a kiss_  
**Era só um beijo **  
_Now I'm falling asleep_  
**Agora eu estou dormindo **  
_And she's calling a cab_  
**E ela está chamando um táxi **  
_While he's having a smoke_  
**Enquanto ele está fumando **  
_And she's taking a drag_  
**E ela está descansando **  
_Now they're going to bed_  
**Agora eles vão para cama **  
_And my stomach is sick_  
**E meu estômago está doendo **  
_And it's all in my head_  
**E esta tudo em minha cabeça **

Kevin tomara o microfone assim que Caios começara a tocar a guitarra, sua voz divertida junto do som de guitarra e a bateria tocada por Jay, Sirius logo começara a tocar junto. O olhar de Caios continuava fixo em um ponto na platéia o que não passara dispercebido por Sirius que finalmente entendia o que aquela letra de música representava, ela revelava um grande segredo de Caios Trent, um segredo que nenhum dos marotos poderia um dia sequer imaginar.

**_(Kevin & Caios)_**

_But she's touching his chest now_  
**Mas ela está tocando o peito dele **  
_He takes off her dress now_  
**Agora, ele tira o seu vestido **  
_Let me go_  
**Agora, me deixe ir **  
_And I just can't look_  
**Eu não posso olhar, **  
_It's killing me_  
**Isto está me matando **  
_And taking control_  
**E tomando o controle**

Caios juntava-se a Kevin, fazendo o sorriso de Kevin aumentar junto de seu sorriso, Lauren aplaudia o namorado em meio a platéia o que o fazia cantar com mais vivacidade, Sirius continuava a tocar a guitarra prendendo então seus olhos em Danielle que bebia um copo cheio de bebida que ele sabia que era alcoolica, fraziu o cenho continuando a tocar com os olhos presos na loira.

**_(Caios)_**

_Jealousy_  
**Ciúme**  
_Turning saints into the sea_  
**Transformando santos em oceanos  
_Swimming__ through sick lullabies_**  
**Nadando por doentes canções de ninar**  
_Choking on your alibis_  
**Sufocando em seus álibis**  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
**Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago**  
_Destiny is calling me_  
**Destino está me chamando**  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
**Abra meus olhos ansiosos**  
_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_  
**Por que eu sou o Sr.otimista**

Caios tomara o vocal, sua voz rouca e seus olhos presos em Anne demonstravam tudo o que ele estava sentindo, a morena engoliu em seco ao escutar o refrão da música, era para ela e por um instante todos haviam desaparecido ao redor e só haviam restado ela e aquele refrão cheio de dor e sentimento.

- Se quer ouvir minha opinião, você deveria largar o Potter e ficar com ele. - A voz de Nathan soara séria a despertando de seus devaneios. - Não me leve a mal, mas eu prefiro que você namore um sonserino.

**_(Kevin:)_**

_Coming out of my cage_  
**Eu estou saindo de minha gaiola **  
_And I've been doin' just fine_  
**E estou indo muito bem **  
_Gotta gotta be down_  
**Devo estar triste **  
_Because I want it all_  
**Porque eu quero tudo isto **  
_It started out with a kiss_  
**Isto começou com um beijo **  
_How did it end up like this?_  
**Como foi terminar assim? **  
_It was only a kiss_  
**Era só um beijo **  
_It was only a kiss_  
**Era só um beijo **  
_Now I'm falling asleep_  
**Agora eu estou dormindo **  
_And she's calling a cab_  
**E ela está chamando um táxi **  
_While he's having a smoke_  
**Enquanto ele está fumando **  
_And she's taking a drag_  
**E ela está descansando **  
_Now they're going to bed_  
**Agora eles vão para cama **  
_And my stomach is sick_  
**E meu estômago está doendo **  
_And it's all in my head_  
**E esta tudo em minha cabeça **

Caios largara o microfone dando liberdade a um leve solo de guitarra de Sirius e Kevin tomar novamente a voz, ás pessoas dançavam e Jay sorria abertamente enquanto tocava sua bateria, era um show perfeito para Jay, era como se tudo estivesse dando certo para si, Caios rompeu o olhar com Anne para olhar o melhor amigo que tocava animado, voltou-se para frente sério encarando novamente Anne.

**_(Kevin & Caios)_**

_But she's touching his chest now_  
**Mas ela está tocando o peito dele **  
_He takes off her dress now_  
**Agora, ele tira o seu vestido **  
_Let me go_  
**Agora, me deixe ir **  
_And I just can't look_  
**Eu não posso olhar, **  
_It's killing me_  
**Isto está me matando **  
_And taking control_  
**E tomando o controle**

Kevin fizera um leve sinal para que Caios fizesse o dueto, o loiro sacudiu a cabeça lentamente logo juntando-se no dueto, era como se a imagem de Anne e Jay se beijando ainda estivesse marcada em sua cabeça e um filme em câmera lenta se passasse, cerrou os olhos amargurado, aquelas imagens tinha que desaparecer de alguma forma.

**_(Caios)_**

_Jealousy_  
**Ciúme**  
_Turning saints into the sea_  
**Transformando santos em oceanos  
_Swimming__ through sick lullabies_**  
**Nadando por doentes canções de ninar**  
_Choking on your alibis_  
**Sufocando em seus álibis**  
_But it's just the price I pay_  
**Mas é apenas o preço que eu pago**  
_Destiny is calling me_  
**Destino está me chamando**  
_Open up my eager eyes_  
**Abra meus olhos ansiosos**  
_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_  
**Por que eu sou o Sr.otimista**

Tomou novamente o microfone sozinho encarando os olhos de Anne Adhara, os olhos da morena estavam marejados e um nó formava-se na garganta de Caios, como tudo foi ficar confuso daquela maneira? Quando foi que o ciúmes começara a corroer sua alma? Ele nunca pensou que fosse sentir algo daquela intensidade por alguém, nunca.

**_(Caios: )_**

_I never_  
**Eu nunca**  
_I never_  
**Eu nunca**  
_I never_  
**Eu nunca**  
_I never_  
**Eu nunca**  
_I never_  
**Eu nunca**

E o sonserino gritou, ele nunca, nunca... Nunca imaginara que ás coisas algum dia chegariam aquele ponto. Quando acabou de cantar todos aplaudiram veemente, Anne correra para longe e tudo o que Caios teve tempo de fazer foi jogar a guitarra no chão e pular do palco tinha assuntos pendentes para resolver e não passariam daquela noite.

Jay franziu o cenho ao ver Caios pular daquela maneira do palco, onde ele estaria indo? Caios nunca fora impulsivo daquele modo, tudo o que fazia era bem pensado, lançou um olhar de duvida a Sirius que dera os ombros, Kevin naquele momento já havia puxado Lauren para o palco de dado-lhe um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Sirius apenas fizera sinal para descerem do palco quando Stacy anunciara a próxima banda o que fez Jay o obedecer quase que imediatamente.

- Pare de beber! – Ralhara Sirius com uma bêbada Danielle.  
- E você cuide de sua vida! – Rosnara a menina virando um copo inteiro na boca.  
- O que ela está bebendo? – Espiava Jay o copo da amiga.  
- WhiskydeFogomisturadocomVodkadeGelo. – Respondera a loira tropeçando nas palavras.  
- O que foi que ela disse? – Gargalhou Kevin ao lado de Lauren.  
- Disse que vai parar de beber antes que eu a mate! – Sirius tomava o copo da mão da loira que lhe dera um belo soco no ombro.  
- MEDEVOLVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...  
- Ela 'tá falando tudo embolado... – Analisava Stacy ao lado dos amigos quando a banda começara a tocar. – Eu não posso levá-la agora para o dormitório, tenho que fiscalizar algumas coisas...  
- Eu levo. – Declarou o Rei das Trapaças fazendo todos o encararem com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- Olhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – Berrara Danielle eufórica totalmente bêbada. – Merlim não me odeiaaaaaa mais!  
- Do que ela está falando? – Rira Lauren.  
- O MISTERR HOT SO HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTESST!  
- Danielle pare de gritar. – Mandara Sirius a segurando firmemente nos braços.  
- Ahhhh me solta Za...Za ahahahahahahahah.  
- Do que ela 'tá rindo? – Jay fitava a amiga em deboche.  
- Eu acho que vou... fofomitar!  
- Fofomitar? – Kevin franzia o cenho logo gargalhando alto ao ver Danielle vomitando nos sapatos de Sirius.  
- Merda. – Esbravejara o moreno. – Ok O'Brian, a festa para você acabou!  
- Ah nãããão... – Choramingou a menina.

Sirius sequer deu importância para os protestos da mesma a jogando sobre os ombros e caminhando firmemente em direção ao castelo, Jay gargalhou, se antes era ele e Caios que cuidava de Sirius bêbado, agora Sirius pagava os pecados cuidando de uma Danielle puta da vida e completamente alcoolizada, olhou para o céu notando algumas nuvens se formando.

- Droga. – Stacy murmurara. – Não pode chover agora, vai acabar com tudo.  
- Não vai chover Tacy, relaxa! – Kevin espreguiçava-se.  
- Espero que não chova mesmo... – Rira Jay ainda encarando as nuvens e logo arregalando os olhos.

Uma imensa coruja negra com colar dourado cortava o ar em direção ao castelo, mais especificamente em direção as masmorras, Jay sabia que coruja era aquela, sabia de onde vinha, era a coruja do Ministério apenas mandada em casos de emergência, olhou para os amigos, nenhum neles havia reparado na ave negra. Engoliu em seco, um monstro dentro de si urrava para seguir o animal, respirou fundo, tinha que tirar aquele peso de si, o peso de sentir que lhe escondiam realmente algo.

- Kevin qual é a senha da Sonserina?  
- Ficou louco James! – Ralhara Stacy o fitando severa. – Eu sou Monitora Chefe, não posso permitir que...  
- Barão Sangrento, por que? – Indagara Kevin.  
- Preciso pegar algo no quarto do Caios, já já eu volto.  
- JAMES POTTER! – Urrara Stacy fuzilando o irmão com o olhar.  
- Que foi 'Tacy? Quanto estresse eu hein... Vem Lau-Lau vamos dançar antes que esse estresse seja contagioso e você resolva me bater também!

Lauren riu gostosamente seguindo o namorado para a pista de dança, Stacy bufara, era incrível como seu irmão conseguia a tirar do sério. Encarou a bela fogueia a sua frente, o fogo sempre lhe atraíra de certo modo, era hipnotizante o admirar, como se o fogo a chamasse a cada segundo.

- Olha só se não é a ex mais linda do mundo... – A voz de Mike Mossey ecoava animada.  
- Hoje não Mossey, 'tô num péssimo dia. – Rosnara Stacy sem fitar o garoto.  
- Fiz uma música para você... – Mike sorria segurando um violão. – Ando sentindo sua falta...  
- Sério? Que bom para você e péssimo para mim.  
- Escuta a música e depois você diz se é péssimo pode ser?

O grifinório estava preste a começar a melodia quando teve o violão arrancado das mãos, Stacy arregalou os olhos ao ver Nathan dirigir-se a fogueira com o violão e o jogar por lá mesmo, se lhe contassem ela não acreditaria. Mike logo correra para apanhar sua varinha para recuperar o violão o que fez Stacy sorrir abertamente e correr atrás de um belo sonserino mal humorado que cortava a festa em direção a região mais isolada dos jardins.

Um trovão fora escutado, Jay adentrara brutalmente ao dormitório de Caios onde uma coruja estava parada na janela vitral, o grifinório abriu a janela apanhando a ave sem nenhuma delicadeza e pouco importando-se se ela lhe bicava a mão enquanto ele arrancava-lhe a carta do bico, apanhando a carta lançou uma azaração na coruja a petrificando, sentou-se na cama do melhor amigo rasgando o envelope começando a ler o conteúdo.

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, uma raiva descomunal tomava conta de seu ser, jogou a carta ao chão revirando o malão de Caios, tantas cartas, tantos segredos e Caios não lhe dissera uma única palavra.

- Não... – Sussurrou para si mesmo ao ler uma outra carta. – Por que mentiu para mim Caios?

Apanhou a vassoura do melhor amigo saltando pela janela com a mesma, iria tirar satisfações com Caios e seria naquela hora! Estava na hora de Caios ser sincero com ele, pois pela primeira vez na vida um dos marotos quebrava o código de "Não Mentir".

A ventania começara firmemente nos jardins anunciando uma bela tempestade, Caios corria atrás de uma bela morena que ia em direção a Floresta Proibida conseguindo alcançá-la e virá-la para si com o cenho franzido.

- ESPERA! – Berrou encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados.  
- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ESPERAR TRENT!  
- Você... Você ficou maluca por acaso? – Perguntou desgostoso sentindo ás primeiras gotas de chuva caírem sobre si.  
- Agora EU sou a maluca? POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI BEIJAR A O'BRIAN?

Anne desvencilhara-se do aperto do braço do loiro virando-se e andando apressadamente em direção a Floresta, Caios bufou correndo atrás da morena novamente e a virando para si. Os trovões tornaram-se mais intensos assim como a chuva que logo virara-se um belo temporal.

Stacy e Nathan escondiam-se da chuva debaixo de uma imensa arvore nos jardins atrás do castelo, a loira possuía um imenso sorriso na face enquanto o moreno tinha uma carranca eminente, ela o fitou carinhosamente pondo-se frente ao mesmo.

- O que foi? – Resmungou.  
- Você gosta de mim não gosta? – Indagou divertida.  
- Não venha com essa! Não se iluda Malfoy.  
- É Stacy.  
- Que seja...  
- É tão ruim assim? – Perguntou a menina sentindo o frio começar a lhe afetar abraçando o próprio corpo. – Quero dizer, eu não sou tão feia assim sou? Além do mais você vive me dando indiretas e sei lá! Eu... Eu estou começando a...

Nathan bufou irritado, por Morgana como alguém poderia falar tanto, espreitou os olhos para a garota a sua frente, só existiria um modo de calar a sua boca. Sorriu de canto aproximando-se rapidamente colando os próprios lábios aos dela, com a mesma velocidade que a beijou ele a soltou colando ás costas no tronco da árvore e retirando a própria camisa entregando a grifinória que a ainda o encarava perplexa.

- Vista antes que pegue um resfriado. – Comentou olhando para o outro lado dos jardins.

Stacy vestira a camisa sem falar nada, aquela ação de Nathan realmente haviam a surpreendido, encarou o garoto sem camisa a sua frente de braços abertos, o que ele queria? Não conseguia entender, depois daquele beijo sua cabeça dera ma bela volta de 360º e ela ainda conseguia sentir-se totalmente desnorteada.

- Precisa de algum convite? – Perguntou o sonserino finalmente a encarando nos olhos.

A loira maneara a cabeça negativamente com um belo sorriso nascendo em seus lábios, dera alguns passos para frente encostando o próprio corpo ao do moreno que lhe abraçara lhe esquentando, ergueu a cabeça fitando a bela silhueta que ele possuía, Nathan Adhara sem sombra de duvidas era muito bonito, Danielle tinha olhos de águia ao analisa-lo de longe.

- Você não pode ficar queimando violões de todos os homens que vierem fazer música para mim e depois me dar um beijo me deixando totalmente desnorteada sabia?  
- Ele teve sorte dele não ir para na fogueira ao invés do violão. – Resmungou o sonserino fitando os olhos da loira. – Enquanto ao beijo eu posso te beijar quando eu quiser.  
- Se isso quer dizer alguma coisa, me explique.  
- Não gosto que mecham com minhas propriedades, Mossey teve o que mereceu e sobre o beijo, eu faço com minhas coisas o que eu desejar. – Nathan sorrira arrogante.  
- Desde quando eu sou de alguém?  
- Desde agora.

Os olhos de Stacy deram um brilho diferente, Nathan abaixara a cabeça tocando-lhe os lábios de maneira terna e gentil, um sentimento de calor espalhou-se pelo corpo de ambos, como se fossem feitos um para o outro desde o começo. Nathan Adhara nunca se sentira tão completo e feliz em vida quanto naquele exato momento.

_I'm holding on your rope,_  
**Eu estou me segurando em sua corda**  
_Got me ten feet off the ground_  
**Estou a 10 metros do chão**  
_And I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_  
**Mas eu simplesmente não consigo emitir nenhum som**  
_You tell me that you need me_  
**Você diz que precisa de mim**  
_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_  
**Então você vai e me derruba, mas espere**  
_You tell me that you're sorry_  
**Você diz que sente muito **  
_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._  
**Não imaginava que eu me viraria e diria...**

Um belo grifinório moreno subia ás escadas do dormitório masculino com uma bela garota loira em seu colo, ao alcançar uma das portas a abrira com os pés depositando o corpo inerte da menina em sua cama, ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota acariciando-lhe a face angelical. Por Merlim como ele a amava! Sirius Zabine jamais pensara em sentir algo assim por alguém tão inconstante como Danielle, segurou firmemente a mão da menina depositando um beijo na mesma.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais**  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Eu disse que é tarde para se desculpar, é tarde demais**

Os olhos verdes de Caios deram um brilho diferente ao segurar o braço da morena, Anne não tentara se soltar apenas o fitara com mágoa e desespero.

- Me desculpe Anne! Ok? Me desculpe!  
- Você está com a O'Brian, e eu estou com o Potter então por que se desculpar?

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_  
**Eu me arriscaria de novo, cairia, **  
_Take a shot for you_  
**levaria um tiro por você**  
_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_  
**Eu preciso de você como um coração precisa de bater**  
_But it's nothing new (yeah)_  
**Mas isso não é novidade**  
_I loved you with a fire red_  
**Eu amei você com o vermelho-fogo,**  
_Now it's turning blue, and you say._  
**E agora está se tornando azul, e você diz**  
_"Sorry" like an angel, heaven let me think was you_  
**"Sinto muito", feito um anjo, Céus, deixe-me pensar que era você**  
_But I'm afraid..._  
**Mas eu receio...**

A chuva já os deixara ensopados por completo, Caios olhara arrogante para a morena a sua frente e respirara fundo.

- Não é verdade, eu não estou com Danielle pelo fato dela ser minha melhor amiga e estar apaixonada pelo Sirius e você não pode estar com o Jay porque está apaixonada por mim assim como eu estou por você!

Anne soltara-se novamente a fim de fugir daquilo, mas Caios a segurara a fazendo virar-se para si.

- ESQUEÇA TUDO A SUA VOLTA ANNE, OLHE APENAS PARA MIM E ME ESCUTE!

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais**  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Eu disse que é tarde para se desculpar, é tarde demais**

- EU SINTO MUITO TER TE CHAMADO DE MALUCA, EU SINTO MUITO NÃO TER LUTADO POR VOCÊ, MAS EU AMO VOCÊ! EU AMO QUANDO VOCÊ DA UM SORRISO DE CANTO E APARECE UMA LEVE COVINHA EM SUAS BOCHECHAS, EU AMO COMO VOCÊ MORDE O LÁBIO QUANDO ESTÁ NERVOSA, AMO O FATO DE VOCÊ SER MELHOR EM TUDO, MAS PÉSSIMA EM LIDAR COM SENTIMENTOS, EU AMO QUANDO VOCÊ OLHA NOS MEUS OLHOS ME DANDO UMA SEGURANÇA PARA VIVER! - Caios arfava encarando a face da morena ensopada por lágrimas diminuindo assim o seu tom de voz. - Quando eu olho para você Anne Adhara eu vejo muito mais do que muitos vêem, você pode ser um enigma para muitos, mas para mim não passa de uma garotinha assustada.  
- Então é isso o que vê quando olha para mim? - A garota tremia de frio enquanto fitava os olhos intensamente verdes.  
- Por fora sim, mas por dentro eu vejo a mulher que eu quero ao meu lado para sempre. - Caios engolira em seco. - Eu amo tudo em você Anne e quero você para sempre.  
- Assim... - A garota tremia. - Assim está bem melhor.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais**  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Eu disse que é tarde para se desculpar, é tarde demais**

Anne Adhara colocara-se nas pontinhas dos pés colando os lábios aos de Caios que colocara uma mão na nuca da menina e outra na cintura a puxando o máximo para si, por Deus como ele almejou aquele momento em sua vida, como desejou sentir aquela mulher em seus braços! Se fosse um sonho não queria acordar, Anne o enlaçara pelo pescoço dando oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo, ela naquele exato momento estava se entregando de corpo e alma como jamais fizera em sua vida, estava abandonando a menininha assustada para viver ao lado daquele que lhe cedia coragem, ela estava se libertando.

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Eu disse que é tarde para se desculpar, é tarde demais**  
_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_  
**Eu disse que é tarde para se desculpar, é tarde demais**

Os olhos de Danielle abriram-se lentamente, a loira olhara ao redor, estava trajada com um blusão vermelho de homem e ao pé da cama estava Sirius com a cabeça encostada na cama e o corpo sentado no chão, à loira engoliu em seco quando ele erguera a cabeça e dirigira-se para ela beijando-lhe os lábios, um beijo que fora correspondido prontamente.

_I'm holdin on your rope_  
**Eu estou me segurando em sua corda**  
_Got me ten feet off the ground._  
**Estou a 3 metros do chão,**

Jay pousara a vassoura, seus lábios roxos por conta do frio e a sensação de estar perdendo algo que nunca teve, vira Caios correndo em alguma direção, largara a vassoura do amigo em meio aos jardins alcançando ao amigo, viu Caios falar algo para Anne, eles pareciam brigar, aproximou-se lentamente até quando viu.

Anne e Caios se beijaram.

Seu melhor amigo o traíra duas vezes em um dia


	11. O Fim

**OBS;** A música inserida no capítulo é:

By Myself – Linkin Park

**O Fim**

_"A moral é apenas uma questão de ponto de vista."_

_(João do Rio)_

O que pode ser definido como certo? E como errado? Todos nós somos frutos daquilo que vivemos e sentimos, das escolhas que fazemos. Escolher um caminho não é apenas brincar de duni, duni, tê, é direcionar sua vida e arcar com todas ás conseqüências que estarão por vir, é saber que se escolheu errado terá de sucumbir aquilo em que você mais teme.

**Ventania, correria, tantas pessoas. **

-Para onde vamos papai? – Uma menininha com seus cinco anos de idade, cabelos negros lisos e olhos castanhos esverdeados indagava.  
- Você e seu irmão irão aprender hoje, irão aprender que existe o certo, o errado e todo o resto. – Um belo homem corpulento respondia encarando a filha nos olhos, a encarava com uma dor misteriosa, uma dor quase incapaz de esconder.

**O Castelo dos Adhara's**

- Nathan... Me ajuda... – Implorava a garotinha agora com sete anos estirada ao chão banhada com seu próprio sangue.

Um garotinho de seus oito anos tentara desvencilhar-se do pai para socorrer a irmã caçula, entretanto fora segurado quase que imediatamente pelos ombros pelo próprio pai.

- Nathan eu já disse que não. – Rosnara o imponente Adônis Adhara fitando o filho com pura reprovação.  
- Ela está sofrendo pai! – Esbravejara o menino.  
- Ela está se fortalecendo!

**Brigas e Desespero**

- Eu não os quero indo para Hogwarts! – Gaya Adhara arremessava um copo em direção à parede estraçalhando o mesmo.  
- Isso não é uma questão de escolha sua Gaya. – Adônis retrucara calmamente sentado em sua poltrona vermelha perante a lareira degustando um vinho tinto em uma taça de cristal.

Escondida atrás da porta, a bela menininha de oito anos espiava os pais, em sua face de boneca vários arranhões e ferimentos demonstrando o quão havia se machucado nos treinamentos de seu pai mais cedo.

**Morte**

- Nathan... – A garotinha caminhava lentamente até o irmão sentado abaixo das escadarias do castelo. – Por que a mamãe está chorando?  
- Gaya chora a morte de Adônis. – Nathan, com seus dez anos de idade respondera como um homem muito velho enquanto fitava a irmã com um carinho descomunal.  
- Papai está morto? – Perguntou a menininha indiferente a situação.  
- NUNCA MAIS O CHAME ASSIM ANNE! – Berrara o menino sacudindo a irmã caçula pelos ombros. – Não vê o que ele fez com você? Você é fria, teme tudo que é tipo de sentimento, sua voz soa como...  
- Eu tenho o dever de ser assim Nathan.  
- VOCÊ SÓ TEM NOVE ANOS DE IDADE! SEU DEVER É SER FELIZ!

**Uivo de um lobo, cemitério coberto de neve. **

A menininha cresce, seus cabelos longos negros esvoaçam conforme o vento gélido toca em sua face de boneca, agora com dezesseis anos observa atentamente um epitáfio que possui letras douradas e uma foto do rosto imponente de Adônis Adhara, Anne agacha-se lentamente na neve fofa tocando com seus dedos finos ás letras que formam o nome de seu falecido pai.

- Você está apaixonada pelo Trent desde que entrou em Hogwarts. – Uma voz rouca comentava atrás da garota. – Esse é o último ano dele...  
- Eu não estou apaixonada Nathan.  
- Você prometeu a Adônis que não se apaixonaria, mas esse tipo de coisa é inevitável. – O rapaz corpulento ajoelhava ao lado da irmã. – Se Vega souber que sente algo pelo Trent, a vida dele correrá perigo, e... E eu sinto que não será apenas a vida dele, creio que a sua também.

**Correria, passos agitados, uma pessoa imponente**

- Eu tive um sonho essa noite Vega... – A bela Anne trajada com um vestido negro de seda falava severa ajoelhada perante ao noivo. – Sinto que o fim do mundo está próximo, há alguém com olhos cor de ouro...  
- Você tem uma missão minha pequena... – Apus a cortava sorrindo com escárnio. – Sua missão é muito maior do que você ou qualquer um possa imaginar.

**Anos passando depressa, tanto tempo...**

Uma mulher com a beleza digna de uma veela, seus cabelos negros esvoaçavam conforme esta galopava sobre um cavalo negro de crinas vermelhas, em uma de suas mãos uma espada feita de ônix e na outra um imenso escudo de prata e ouro. Em seus olhos repousava toda a dor e sofrimento que já sentira.

O galope do cavalo diminuíra até o mesmo parar, a mulher saltara do cavalo encarando quatro belos homens, seus olhos descansaram por um momento ao fitarem um belo homem loiro de aspecto cansado, os olhos esverdeados deste cruzaram-s aos seus e uma sensação de paz atravessara seu corpo como flecha.

- Anne... – O loiro murmurara aproximando-se lentamente da mulher.

A espada da mulher girou em suas mãos e encostou-se no pescoço do homem loiro que sequer piscara sustentando o olhar sobre a bela mulher a sua frente.

- Afaste-se de mim, ou terei de matá-los pessoalmente. – A voz de Anne Adhara soara fria e dolorida.

Os olhos verdes do homem loiro baixaram-se e ele encarou a grama em que pisara, um belo homem moreno aproximou-se como um raio afastando a espada negra do pescoço do loiro com sua própria espada de rubi.

- Por que você está deste lado? Por que está do lado das trevas? POR QUE ANNE? – Urrou o moreno.

Os olhos da bela mulher encheram-se de lágrimas e ela encarou com plena dor o loiro que não ousava a encarar de volta. Engoliu em seco e com pura superioridade encarou os olhos determinados do moreno a sua frente e como se reunisse toda a força que continha, murmurou:

- Por que eu sou a própria trevas.

**Sangue derramado**

Corpos estirados naquele campo de concentração, sangue por todos os lados, a bela mulher mancava e mal se sustentava sozinha. Seus cabelos e corpo imundos de sangue, suor e sujeira, ajoelhou-se ao lado de um corpo o virando com desespero.

- Não... Você não pode estar morto, não você... – Sussurrou a mulher. – Caios...

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados abriram-se lentamente, o corpo de Anne Adhara encontrava-se suado e suas mãos tão trêmulas quanto sua face pálida. Sentou-se com dificuldade naquele sofá velho da sala comunal da sonserina, deixando por um braço que a envolvia tombar para o lado, virou o rosto pálido em direção ao belo loiro que dormia tranquilamente, voltou o rosto em direção às janelas da sala comunal o sol nascia no horizonte permitindo que seus primeiros raios tocassem cada canto daquela sala sombria, havia sido apenas um pesadelo, Caios ainda estava vivo.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados continham um brilho de pura decepção enquanto fitava o nascer do sol. Sentado sobre as telhas velhas da torre da Grifinória, Jay Potter bebia um gole de uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo enquanto refletia sobre sua visão da noite anterior, ao seu lado uma carta amassada descansava junto de um imenso selo do Ministério da Magia acompanhada de uma vassoura deteriorada.

Como perdoar? Caios lhe traíra a confiança duas vezes, a primeira em lhe mentir e a segunda em ficar com a sua garota. Não que ele e Anne estivessem namorando, mas Caios tinha plena consciência de seus sentimentos pela sonserina, à verdade é que Caios ter beijado Anne era o que menos lhe doía naquele momento onde tudo lhe parecia insólito e inconstante, o que mais lhe doía verdadeiramente era Caios lhe esconder a verdade do Ministério.

- Jay? – Uma voz feminina aveludada o chamava.

O moreno baixou os olhos engolindo em seco, logo arremessando a garrafa longe apenas escutando esta estraçalhar quando batera em alguma das inúmeras gárgulas do castelo.

Stacy que havia acabado de aproximar-se do amigo arregalou os olhos categoricamente abafando um gritinho de assombro, Jay a encarou em deboche com o canto dos olhos logo retornando sua visão para o Sol que já raiava constantemente a cima do horizonte.

- O que há com você? – Indagou a menina temerosa.  
- Humpf... É melhor perguntar o que há com o Trent. – Rosnou o grifinório sem encarar a melhor amiga.  
- Vocês... Vocês brigaram?  
- Isso não lhe diz respeito Stacy.  
- Jay... – A loira franzia o cenho ao ver o amigo levantar-se bruscamente. – Eu nunca vi tanto ódio em seus olhos...  
- Então acostume-se! – Urrou o garoto encarando friamente os olhos da metamorfomaga. – Pois é isso que você vai ver de agora em diante. – Completou em murmúrio.

A primogênita dos Malfoy's não teve sequer oportunidade de uma resposta, Jay apanhara a vassoura e saltara com a mesma da torre, Stacy só teve tempo de vê-lo desaparecer em direção a Floresta Proibida. A noite passada fora repleta de acontecimentos e alguns poderiam mudar muitos destinos.

Dor, muita dor, uma dor quase insuportável de cabeça. Quem foi o filho de uma grande puta que inventou a ressaca? Ah... É, ele mesmo! O Grande Rei das Filhas da Putagem: MERLIM! Seu estômago dava voltas e mais voltas e sua cabeça? Bem... Parecia que haviam espremido seu cérebro até que esse explodisse em milhões de pedaços.

Tinha que abrir os olhos, sabia que tinha, afinal ela não poderia passar um dia de olhos fechados. Murmurou alguns palavrões baixinho enquanto abria lentamente os orbes castanhos, fechando-os bruscamente ao sentir uma imensa claridade invadir-lhe as retinas, Merlim também havia inventado a claridade, ok... Mais um item para se colocar na lista para amaldiçoá-lo.

Mais uma vez tentara abrir os olhos, vagarosamente e cuidadosamente, se ela ficasse cega mandaria um imenso exército acabar com a raça daquele velho desgraçado. Conseguiu! Uma vitória para Danielle O'Brian, sorriu contente logo sentindo uma fisgada na cabeça.

- Merlim filho da puta... – Sussurrou acariciando a têmpora.

Um lapso de memória lhe passou pela mente, sentou-se bruscamente na cama logo arrependendo-se de tal ato ao sentir o enjôo piorar e a tontura tomar conta de si. Apoiou-se na janela ao seu lado, espera aí! Desde quando a sua cama ficava ao lado da janela? Arregalou os olhos olhando a sua volta e encarando sua própria vestimenta que consistia em um imenso blusão que por sinal não era seu.

- Ai meu Merlim, o que foi que eu fiz? – Murmurou perplexa abrindo com força o cortinado vermelho que cercava a cama que habitava.

Olhando a sua volta notou três camas vazias, o dormitório no qual se encontrava estava bagunçado e era visível que não era um dormitório feminino. Mordeu o lábio inferior, o que diabos ela fazia em um dormitório que definitivamente NÃO ERA feminino? Tudo o que se lembrava era de ter beijado Caios, brigado com Sirius e tomado alguns goles de Whisky de Fogo...

- PUTA QUE PARIU! – Gritou em desespero jogando-se novamente na cama e tentando se auto-sufocar com o travesseiro.

A porta do dormitório abrira-se lentamente, enquanto a bela goleira da grifinória se debatia na cama e tentava se sufocar, o moreno bonito que adentrara sorriu de canto, um típico sorriso sacana de Sirius Zabine. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito vendo até quando a sua companheira de time iria agüentar ficar sem ar.

- Danielle... – A chamou com uma voz rouca e divertida.

A garota que se debatia parou imediatamente, Sirius poderia jurar tê-la escutado engolindo em seco, sorriu debochado ao analisar as belas pernas da loira que ficavam bem a vista enquanto ela trajava sua blusa vermelha.

- Danielle... – Chamou novamente dessa vez com mais divertimento.

A loira calmamente retirou o travesseiro da face espiando a pessoa frente à cama, Sirius estava com os cabelos negros molhados e bagunçados, o peitoral e abdômen com várias gotas d'água enquanto em sua cintura estava uma toalha branca felpuda amarrada, o maldito sorriso canalha ainda habitavam seus lábios delineados.

- Vo-você, e-e-eu, nó-nós... – Gaguejava a menina enquanto observava a situação em que se encontrava.  
- É, nós fizemos sexo. – afirmava Sirius apoiando-se no dossel com a maior cara lavada.  
- NÓS O QUÊ?? – Urrou a goleira logo levando ás mãos a cabeça que doera de modo infernal graças ao seu berro.

Sirius gargalhou alto, desencostou-se do dossel caminhando até um armário ao lado de sua cama de onde tirou um pequeno vidrinho com um liquido incolor, voltou-se para a loira que amaldiçoava-se e xingava Merlim de todos os palavrões possíveis e imagináveis sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Dandan... – Riu-se o menino retirando com delicadeza as mãos da goleira dos próprios olhos. – Nós não fizemos sexo ok? Não precisa se amaldiçoar!  
- Seu... – A garota o encarava furiosamente logo parando quando ele a beijara com fervor.

Qual era a sensação de beijar Sirius Zabine? Era a melhor do mundo, uma sensação quase que descontrolável de tê-lo cada vez mais perto de si. Sirius logo deitara-se ao lado da loira na cama acariciando-lhe a cintura com os dedos fazendo com que o blusão vermelho subisse e o permitisse acariciar a pele alva e macia por baixo de si, Danielle suspirou dentre o beijo, como ele conseguia fazê-la sentir aqueles tipos de sensações?

Envolveu os braços no pescoço do moreno acariciando-lhe a nuca sentindo os pêlos do mesmo arrepiarem-se com o toque de seus dedos, Sirius não era o único a proporcionar sensações, ela também proporcionava. Senti-o afastar-se lentamente, dando-lhe alguns selinhos antes de desgrudar completamente os lábios dos seus, sorriu galante a encarando nos olhos beijando-lhe a testa e sentando-se novamente na cama.

- Sirius eu... – Balbuciou a loira.  
- Toma... – Ele a entregava o vidrinho. – Digamos que isso ajuda a curar a ressaca.  
- Eu...  
- Dandan, toma logo, temos treino daqui à uma hora e digamos que você está atrasada! – Riu-se o grifinório dirigindo-se ao armário novamente e retirando uma muda de roupas para o treino.  
- Será que você pode me explicar o que houve ontem? – Perguntou em tom mandão enquanto bebia a poção.  
- Bem, você bebeu demais, eu fiquei com ciúmes, você vomitou e eu te trouxe pra cá. – Explicou o moreno retirando a toalha amarrada na cintura a deixando cair no chão.

A loira quase engasgara com a poção ao ver a parte traseira totalmente nua do grifinório, Sirius a encarou por cima dos ombros dando-lhe uma piscadela sapeca e logo vestindo sua boxer branca.

- Você é louco! – Declarou a menina.  
- Se não quer ver, não olhe.  
- Ok, ok, ok! – A garota tampava os olhos com ás mãos espiando dentre as frestas dos dedos o moreno terminar de se vestir. – Hã... Obrigada, por cuidar de mim.  
- Eu cuido de minhas namoradas sabe? – O moreno retirava ás mãos dela dos olhos revelando-se completamente vestido. – Não que eu já tenha tido uma, mas... Bem, você é minha namorada agora e eu devo cuidar de você.  
- EU SOU O QUÊ?  
- Dá para parar de drama? – Os olhos cinzas giravam em tédio.  
- NÃO É DRAMA, EU SÓ NÃO SOU SUA...  
- Danielle... – Sirius espreitava os olhos como um lobo furioso. – Você gosta de mim e eu de você, não vejo motivos para não ficarmos juntos.  
- Eu vejo milhares! – Vociferou a menina.  
- Diga três!  
- Você é um galinha, brinca com ás mulheres e é egocêntrico!  
- E você me ama mesmo assim! – Zombou o moreno. – Além do mais, eu não seria um galinha estando com você e jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos já que por fim eu realmente gosto de você, por mais que eu odeie admitir isso. Sobre eu ser egocêntrico... Bem, o Kevin é milhões de vezes pior e está namorando a Sanders!

A boca de Danielle abrira e fechara-se milhões de vezes, o sorriso de Sirius nunca parecera tão satisfeito quanto naquele exato momento o que fez a loira erguer o queixo em superioridade e o encarar com sarcasmo.

- Ok, se vamos namorar quero tratamento de rainha! Se você me trair mando seu pênis para a guilhotina! Olha só, até rimou!  
- Porque temos que envolver meu júnior na história? – Sirius arregalava os olhos.  
- Por que ele é sempre o maior responsável das idiotices que você faz!  
- Touché! – Gargalhara o moreno puxando a loira para si. – Temos um acordo então?  
- É, eu acho que sim... – A loira fingia desinteresse.  
- Ótimo!

Sirius colara os lábios mais uma vez aos da goleira, Danielle gargalhava dentre o beijo, Sirius Zabine estava longe de ser o maior cavalheiro de Hogwarts ou do mundo mágico, mas uma coisa ela tinha que admitir ele tinha um imenso charme e um traseiro lindo.

Quando fora a última vez que dormira tão bem? Fazia um bom tempo... Abrir os olhos naquele momento lhe parecia pior do que lhe mandarem uma maldição imperdoável, entretanto sabia que não poderia fugir de mais um dia de "conhecimento" com seus amados mestres de Hogwarts, puxou ar para os pulmões permitindo que o cheiro de jasmim lhe invadisse ás narinas, aquele cheiro era tão bom e adocicado. Sorriu levemente abrindo os orbes verdes intensos deparando-se com um chumaço de cabelos negros roçando em sua face, não havia sido um sonho ele estava ali e ela também.

- Acordou? – A voz de Anne soara gentil enquanto retirava a cabeça sobre o peito do loiro e o encarava nos olhos.  
- Acordei. – Sorrira orgulhoso puxando a sonserina pela nuca colando seus lábios aos da mesma.

Onde estavam? Ah, isso pouco importava! Estar nos braços de Anne Adhara era muito melhor do que estar nos braços de qualquer outra mulher, era como se estivessem sido feitos um para o outro desde o começo e tê-la ali consigo era a maior prova que ele poderia ter em relação a esse fato.

- AI MEU MERLIM E MORGANA!! – Um berro de assombro ecoara por toda parte.

Se Caios Trent sentira alguma vez vontade de assassinar seu amado primo Kevin Malfoy, com absoluta certeza, foi naquele exato momento.

Anne desgrudara os lábios dos seus imediatamente afastando-se o máximo possível o que resultou em um nada bem humorado Caios encarando seu primo amado que lhe fitava com uma expressão de pura incredibilidade ao lado de Nathan Adhara que possuía ambas ás sobrancelhas arqueadas e os braços cruzados.

- Kevin... – Caios soletrava dentre os dentes.  
- VOCÊS SE RENDERAM AO FOGO DA PAIXÃO! – O loirinho pulava no sofá ficando no meio dos dois, o que fez com que Nathan soltasse um leve risinho. – Que coisa mais meiga, e eu que pensei que você estivesse apaixonada por mim Annezinha!  
- Annezinha? – A morena sussurrara arregalando os olhos, pasma com a intimidade do loirinho.  
- Bem, ele é o Cacazitinho e você a Annezinha, o amor está no ar! Não acha Natezito?  
- Natezito? – Caios segurara uma risada encarando o moreno que encostava-se na parede de braços cruzados.  
- Nem pergunte. – Respondera Nathan girando os olhos.  
- Bem, eu fui acordar o Natezito essa manhã sabe? Eu ando entediado desde a festa de ontem! Então decidi que iríamos todos tomar café da manhã juntos! – Kevin alargava o sorriso. – Mas antes você precisa de um banho Cacazitinho...  
- Kevin você está falando demais... – O loiro coçava a cabeça levantando-se do sofá.  
- Novidade Trent, o Malfoy sempre fala pelos cotovelos. – Nathan sorria de canto.  
- Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar... – Anne murmurara para Caios levantando do sofá. – Nos vemos na mesa do café.  
- Como quiser. – Caios sorria abertamente beijando a testa da garota.

Assim que a morena desaparecera na escada que ligava ao dormitório feminino, Kevin Malfoy desfizera o sorriso contente aderindo uma expressão séria pouco vista em sua face, em questões de segundos o loirinho sacara a varinha e a dirigira para a garganta de Caios que o encarou com uma tranqüilidade quase que fora do normal, Nathan até então continuara indiferente encostado na parede observando tudo.

- Estava só a esperando sair para fazer isso não é? – Indagou o loiro mais velho com superioridade.  
- Você sabe que sim. – Kevin sussurrara dentre os dentes. – Onde DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA CAIOS?  
- Bem presa ao meu pescoço como nesse exato momento e eu sinceramente espero que ela continue aqui se você não se incomodar. – Respondera com ironia.  
- Me diga que isso não é apenas um casinho seu... – Os olhos azuis do loirinho brilharam em desespero. – Me diga que é sério e que não vai permitir que sua amizade com Jay acabe por isso.  
- Jay é quase um irmão para mim Kevin. – Declarara Caios baixando os olhos. – Mas foi inevitável, você sabe que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer.  
- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO RESPONDEU!  
- EU GOSTO DELA 'TÁ LEGAL? – Urrou o loiro encarando o primo nos olhos. – E isso serve para você também Nathan, eu gosto de sua irmã e pretendo ficar com ela.  
- Eu não disse nada, disse? – Nathan sorrira de canto dando os ombros.  
- Isso vai dar uma boa confusão. – Kevin suspirara fundo retirando a varinha do pescoço do primo, desabando no sofá.  
- Não é só isso que vai dar confusão... – Caios começara encarando Nathan que logo descruzara os braços mudando sua indiferença para um modo impassível. – Tem uma coisa que, hum... Eu acho bom você saber Kevin.  
- Ok, solte mais bombas que eu estou me sentindo o próprio Estados Unidos!

O olhar trocado entre Nathan e Caios fora o suficiente para demonstrar ao loirinho que o assunto a ser tratado era muito mais sério do que o esperado, Kevin engoliu em seco endireitando-se no sofá, se ele estava entediado estava prestes a ficar equivocado.

O trio sonserino não notara, talvez apenas Nathan que desviara o olhar por alguns segundos para a escadaria do dormitório feminino, mas alguém os observava, alguém que sabia o que o Ministério Planejava, alguém que já estava marcado: Takana Aiko.

Uma ampla sala clara com móveis brancos e janelas vitrais coberta por persianas cinzas poderia ser julgada com um local extremamente sem graça se não fosse pelos inúmeros quadros repletos de fotografias de crianças alegres brincalhonas. Aquele local, localizado no prédio do Hospital St.Mungus era a sala de Amy Trent a maior chefe de departamento médico que aquele hospital já vira.

Com os olhos azuis cristalinos e cabelos extremamente loiros contrastando com sua pele alva, Amy Trent era uma das médicas mais belas já notadas no mundo mágico o que resultava em um leve ciúmes de seu marido e filhos. Mas, aquela mulher bela e sempre com um ar imponente e destemido possuía um olhar apático enquanto folheava um relatório de uma das enfermeiras do hospital, seu cansaço era visível de longe.

Leves batidas na porta foram o suficiente para desprender a atenção da loira do relatório a fazendo encarar a porta com um ar esperançoso, pigarreou baixinho logo mandando quem quer que fosse adentrar.

A porta abrira-se de imediato dando passagem a um homem alto e loiro acompanhado de uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos ruivos, Draco Malfoy II, seu irmão, estava ao lado da esposa Suzan Malfoy e pela cara que ambos possuíam não tinham noticias agradáveis para dar a Amy Trent.

- Suzan, Draco! – Exclamou a médica levantando-se de sua mesa e abraçando a cunhada em seguida o irmão. – Pensei que Blake os acompanharia...  
- Ele não pode... – Explicou o loiro ao soltar-se do abraço da irmã e sentar-se em uma das cadeiras frente a escrivaninha de vidro. – Do jeito que o Ministério anda o serviço dele dobrou...  
- Espero que tenha boas noticias para nós Amy... – Suzan comentara amargurada sentando-se ao lado do marido.

Os olhos azuis de Amy Trent deram um brilho decepcionado lembrando-se da noite anterior quando dera a mesma noticia ao seu marido, Carter nunca lhe parecera tão desesperado e angustiado. Suspirou cansada rodeando a escrivaninha sentando-se frente aos dois esperançosos bruxos, Draco batia os dedos sobre a mesa demonstrando sua impaciência em relação ao que sua irmã tinha a lhe falar.

- Já enviei uma carta a Megan e Harry, já que ambos estão na França e não puderam comparecer e...  
- Sem enrolação Amy. – Cortara Draco fitando a irmã em desespero, o mesmo olhar que Carter lhe dirigira na noite anterior.  
- Por que ás armas não funcionam mais para nós? – Indagara Suzan. – Por que eu não consigo mais controlar o fogo? Amy... O que está havendo?  
- Sinto dizer que... – A médica respirara fundo. – Nossa missão acabou.  
- COMO? – Exclamara Draco perplexo.  
- Ás armas não nos respondem pelo fato de crerem que não temos mais uma missão, nossos poderes surtiam efeito quando tínhamos algo pelo que lutar e...  
- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – O loiro não continha sua ira levantado-se bruscamente da cadeira fazendo um baque ecoar por toda a sala. – NÃO SEI QUANDO UMA GUERRA VAI ESTOURAR AMY, TENHO MINHA FAMILIA PARA LUTAR, MEUS FILHOS!  
- Não há... – Amy baixara os olhos. – Não há nenhum resquício de magia sobrenatural em nosso sangue, nenhum resquício de magia antiga.  
- Então simplesmente acabou? – Suzan chorava compulsivamente apertando ás mãos sobre o colo.  
- Sim, acabou. – A médica engolia o choro que estava por vir para fitar o irmão que andava pela sala de um lado para o outro como um lobo enjaulado.  
- Akari! A Rainha Akari, da floresta das Veelas... – Draco balbuciava. – Ela, ela pode nos ajudar.  
- Mandei uma coruja ontem à noite, Akari respondeu-me essa manhã. – A loira levantava-se e caminhava até o irmão com os olhos marejados. – Acabou Draco.  
- O que será de nós? – Sussurrara o loiro fitando a irmã e a esposa. – O que será de nossos filhos?  
- Isso está por conta do destino. – Amy respondia calmamente baixando os olhos.

Os três trocaram olhares decepcionados, a maior arma contra seus inimigos haviam-lhes sido arrancadas como se uma criança tivesse o pirulito roubado. O desespero nunca pareceu tão à beira da loucura quanto naqueles últimos meses.

O salão principal nunca transparecera ser cheio de murmúrios quanto naquele dia, Nathan adentrando ao local acompanhado de Caios, Anne e Kevin não era lá algo muito comum de se ver, principalmente o olhar distante e sério do loirinho sonserino, Kevin nunca parecera carregar tanto peso sobre os ombros quanto naquele momento o que de certo modo faziam ás pessoas mais maldosas fazerem comentários mesquinhos e sem importância sobre o garoto.

- Eu preciso ir ver se o Jay está na mesa da Grifinória... – Comentou Caios ao chegarem à mesa da sonserina. – Acho que já omiti coisas por demais dele...  
- Acredite, eu preferia que você continuasse omitindo. – Murmurara Kevin sentando-se a mesa servindo-se de suco.  
- Caios... – Anne segurava firmemente sua mão. – Eu...  
- Eu também Anne... – O loiro sorria de canto. – Acho que todos nós nos enganamos nessa história não é mesmo?  
- Precisamos estar unidos Trent. – Nathan franzia o cenho sentando-se ao lado de Kevin. – Na batalha a única coisa que nos separa de nossos inimigos são ás nossas crenças.  
- Anne me relatou na noite passada tudo sobre Vega, nós vamos acabar com ele e ele jamais vai encostar nela! – A voz do sonserino tornara-se ameaçadora fazendo até mesmo Anne encolher os ombros. – Não vou permitir que Vega case-se com você, vocês dois estão sobre proteção do Ministério agora.  
- E sobre a minha proteção também! – Kevin sorria maroto. – Eu sou quase o Batman!  
- Bate o quê? – Nathan arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Ignore-o. – Caios sorria de canto. – É o que eu sempre faço.  
- Autch, essa magoou Caca! – O loirinho fazia bico.  
- Bem, vou indo, cuide dela pra mim Kevin. – Caios afastava-se dando uma piscadela ao primo.  
- Deixa comigo, eu sou o Batman!  
- Quem diabos é Batman? – Indagara Nathan fazendo Kevin sorrir abertamente.

Anne pouco ligara para ás explicações de Kevin para Nathan sobre um tal homem morcego, sua atenção estava presa em Caios que a cada passo aproximava-se da mesa da Grifinória. A verdade é que ela se culpava por tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, se culpava por quebrar a promessa que fizera a seu pai, a promessa de não se apaixonar.

Os olhos de Caios Trent passeavam por toda mesa da Grifinória, ignorando por completo os acenos e beijinhos mandados por algumas meninas mais atiradas, sorriu levemente ao ver Sirius sorrindo abertamente servindo o prato de Danielle que usava um imenso óculos de sol sobre a face enquanto acariciava a têmpora e ordenava que Sirius parasse de lhe servir com bobagens, uma cena realmente memorável de se ver: Sirius e Danielle comportando-se como um casal.

- Ora vejam só, não estão tentando se matar, isso é um bom sinal não é? – O sonserino debochava empurrando Stacy para o lado para sentar-se a mesa.  
- Estamos juntos! – Sirius mostrava seu maior sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.  
- Ok... – Caios gargalhara alto fazendo com que Danielle lhe tacasse um pedaço de pão. – Quanta violência Dandan, você pode bater no Sirius sabe? Agora que estão juntos eu não preciso mais apanhar.  
- Você é realmente insuportável Caios! – A loira mostrava a língua. – Mas eu te amo e por isso eu preciso de um remédio para ressaca.  
- Remédio para ressaca? – O loiro segurava mais uma gargalhada. – Você teve que embebedá-la para ela te namorar Six? Isso é crueldade sabe?  
- Vai à merda Caios! – Sirius cruzava os braços indignado.  
- Dandan, ele te embebedou? Pode falar para mim ok? Eu prometo não te encher o resto da vida.  
- Caios eu juro por Morgana que se você não parar de me azucrinar eu vou enfiar esse garfo na sua goela! – A goleira finalizava dentre os dentes.  
- Wow, parece que ainda sou o centro das ações assassinas da Dandan, não vai me defender Tacy?  
- Hum? Quê? Que biscoito? – A loira despertava dos devaneios fitando os amigos.  
- 'Tá tudo bem com você 'Tacy? É ressaca também? – Danielle indagava preocupada retirando os óculos da face.  
- Eu... Não, eu estou bem, só preocupada. Caios você e o Jay brigaram?  
- Não... – Caios desfazia a face relaxada aderindo um tom sério e rouco. – Por quê? Ele te falou alguma coisa?  
- Ele estava estranho hoje de manhã...  
- Ele é estranho Tacyzinha amada, acostume-se! – Sirius piscava maroto bebendo um imenso gole de suco. – Agora se nos dão licença eu e MINHA namorada, temos treino de quadribol.  
- Dá para parar de falar como se eu fosse sua propriedade? – Resmungara a goleira sendo puxada da mesa por Sirius.  
- Mas você é MINHA Dandan! – Revoltava-se Sirius.  
- Sua bunda é sua, eu não sou de ninguém! – Retrucava à loira.  
- Que maluquice. – Rira levemente Caios fitando o casal distanciar-se da mesa da grifinória. – Hum... Stacy?  
- Oi?  
- O que o Jay lhe falou?  
- Algo sobre eu me acostumar a vê-lo com ódio, disse que há algo com você.  
- Entendo... Eu vou procurá-lo depois do treino do time dele. – O loiro levantava-se da mesa sendo puxado pelo braço. – O que foi?  
- Há algo de errado acontecendo Caios e meus instintos me dizem que tudo está envolvendo você.  
- Eu realmente gostaria de dizer que você está enganada. – O sonserino beijava a testa da prima. – Vai dar tudo certo Tacy, sempre deu não é mesmo?

A grifinória engoliu em seco ao ver o primo afastar-se, um frio na barriga lhe dizia secretamente que dessa vez não era como ás outras, era diferente e mais sombria.

O time da grifinória adentrava juntos ao imenso campo de quadribol, todos segurando firmemente suas vassouras sobre os ombros e com olhares divertidos. Sempre que uniam-se naquele campo era motivo para divertimento. Sirius e Danielle adentravam de mãos dadas o que fazia o time inteiro limitarem-se em fazer piadinhas com o novo casal da escola, o que rendia a Danielle maldições cada vez mais constantes a Merlim e Sirius com um bico do tamanho do Monte Everest.

- SIX O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A DANI? – Um urro feminino ecoara das arquibancadas.

Sentada ao lado de Joe Trent estava June Zabine, a garota saltara das arquibancadas para o campo correndo em direção ao casal o que gerou ainda mais gargalhadas do time da Grifinória, principalmente de Kunis e Delong que haviam deitado na grama segurando a barriga de tanto rirem.

- O que eu fiz o quê com quem? – O artilheiro indagara encarando a irmã.  
- Dandan ele passou uma super cola em sua mão? Pobrezinha Sirius, você não pode obrigá-la a conviver com você! Nem eu que sou sua irmã suporto! Não se preocupe Dani, vou dar um jeito de te ajudar e...  
- June, acalme-se! – Rira Danielle soltando-se da mão de Sirius e colocando a mão no ombro da segundanista. – Eu sei que seu irmão é um pé no saco, o ser mais idiota, egocêntrico e insuportável que existe no mundo, mas eu gosto dele e bem... Estamos namorando.

Os olhos de June arregalaram-se categoricamente o que resultou em mais uma explosão de gargalhadas do time da grifinória e de Joe Trent que desabava em risos nas arquibancadas.

- Ok, você deu drogas pra Dani não foi Sirius? – A menina olhava acusadoramente para o irmão.  
- Por que raios você não pode acreditar que ela gosta de mim e estamos juntos June? Eu sou tão ruim assim? – Exclamara Sirius revoltado.  
- É! – June e Danielle falavam em uníssono logo trocando olhares divertidos.  
- Ótimo! Mas ainda sim sou sexy! – O moreno sorria arteiro arrancando risadas das garotas e do time.

A risada apenas cessara quando um barulho ecoara no campo e uma vassoura pousara, Jay Potter já trajado com a roupa do treino caminhara como um leão feroz em direção ao grupo localizado no centro do campo, seus olhos continham uma fúria indescritível comparável a de um leão faminto prestes a destroçar uma presa.

- Capitão! – Harold Kunis, um dos batedores acenava risonho. – Está atrasado pela primeira vez na vida!  
- O'Brian! – Jay ignorava o batedor chamando a loira com uma voz grave.

Sirius franziu o cenho ao escutar o tom de voz do amigo, Jay nunca lhe parecera tão transtornado, até mesmo June parecera assustada com o modo em que o Capitão da Grifinória aproximava-se de Danielle que o fitava seriamente com uma pequena curiosidade.

- Vá para os gols. – Ordenara Jay.

Danielle não esperou duas vezes, colocou ás luvas de couro de dragão nas mãos, apanhou a vassoura e subiu aos ares, vendo que o resto do time, inclusive Sirius estava começando a fazer o mesmo, Jay manifestou-se.

- Vocês podem ficar aqui, hoje eu treinarei com O'Brian. – Rosnou o moreno subindo na vassoura e fazendo um aceno com a varinha o que resultou nas goles suspenderem ao ar junto de si.

A goleira posicionou-se entre os três gols, seu sexto sentido feminino berrava que aquele treino era sim um chamado de "perigo, fique alerta", mas ela não iria sair dali, queria saber o que Jay Potter queria consigo.

- Sabe eu sempre apreciei as amizades verdadeiras. – O moreno falava dentre os dentes jogando uma goles de leve que logo fora defendida por Danielle. – Caios e eu sempre aparentamos ter uma amizade perfeita não é O'Brian?  
- Seja direto Jay. – Vociferou a menina.

Um sorriso sádico emanara nos lábios do moreno que mirou a goles em direção a goleira ao invés do gol, a goles fora mais uma vez defendida, mas graças a sua força Danielle acabara tombando para trás batendo ás costas no aros do gol.

- QUE MERDA É ESSA JAY? – Berrara Sirius no chão encarando toda aquela cena com incredulidade.

Jay não respondeu desfazendo o sorriso, Danielle já havia se posicionado novamente, os olhos da loira possuía uma determinação descomunal, uma determinação só vista antes por Jay nos olhos de Caios.

- Vocês são tão parecidos, você e Caios. – Rira-se nervoso. – Amigos até o fim não é mesmo O'Brian?  
- Já disse para ser mais especifico Jay.  
- VOCÊ ACOBERTOU CAIOS ESSE TEMPO TODO! – Urrou o grifinório arremessando duas goles em direção a goleira.

Danielle conseguira defender uma, entretanto a outra batera-lhe na face causando uma imensa vermelhidão. Sirius que até então estava no chão subira em sua vassoura como uma bala voando em direção da namorada colocando-se a frente da mesma.

- Que porra é essa que você está fazendo Jay? – O rapaz indagava com raiva.  
- Treinando com O'Brian.  
- Isso não é treinamento! Você está mirando NELA! E desde quando você é artilheiro? Você sempre foi apanhador!  
- EU SOU O CAPITÃO SIRIUS, SOU QUEM EU QUISER!  
- ÓTIMO, AGORA VOCÊ VAI DIZER QUE É A REENCARNAÇÃO DE HITTLER?  
- Não se meta Sirius. – Rosnou Jay.

A goleira respirara pesado, sentia sua face arder, mas não iria dar-se por vencida. Pousou a mão no ombro de Sirius que encontrava-se em sua frente como se dissesse que estava tudo bem, os olhos cinzas do moreno encararam-na com ternura fitando a vermelidão na bochecha.

- Está tudo bem Sirius... – Sussurrou a menina.  
- Não, não está. – Respondeu com rancor. – Vamos pousar.  
- Meu treino com a O'Brian ainda não acabou Sirius! – Ralhava Jay ao ver o amigo e Danielle descerem com as vassouras.

O capitão logo pousara a vassoura próximo ao casal, o time da grifinória não ousava falar nada, ninguém nunca temera Jay Potter tanto quanto naquele exato momento.

- FALE A VERDADE DANIELLE! – Berrara Jay empurrando Sirius pro lado. – VOCÊ MENTIU PRA MIM, UNIU-SE A CAIOS E MENTIU! O ACOBERTOU TODO ESSE TEMPO, VOCÊ É MAIS UMA DAS VADIAS QUE ELE FAZ MENTIR PARA MIM!  
- DO QUE MERDA VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? – Sirius empurrava o amigo.  
- ESTÁ DEFENDENDO ELA SIRIUS?  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ FORA DE SI JAY!  
- JÁ BASTA! – Gritou Danielle com lágrima nos olhos. – Eu menti por Caios sim Jay, você não sabe o que ele...  
- Como eu disse... – Jay sorria maldoso. – Mais uma prostituta de Caios Trent men...

Jay não terminara a frase, Sirius acertara-lhe com um belo murro na face. O capitão da Grifinória logo dirigira um soco na face do amigo e logo ambos estavam espancando-se em meio ao campo. Caios que adentrava ao campo acompanhado de Nathan e Kevin arregalou os olhos surpreso enquanto June gritava para que o irmão e Jay parassem com aquilo, Joe já havia saltado das arquibancadas com a varinha impune preste a separar os dois grifinórios que se espancavam quando Caios o segurou a mão.

- Não se meta nisso Joe... – Sussurrou o loiro mais velho apanhando a própria varinha.  
- SIRIUS, JAY, PAREM COM ISSO! – Berrava June desesperada.  
- _PROTEGO!_ - Caios gritara severo.

Como se uma imensa bolha transparente surgisse do nada, Jay e Sirius foram arremessados cada um para um lado do campo, ambos arfantes e raivosos. Kevin correra até Sirius assim como Danielle, Nathan limitou-se em analisar tudo com uma expressão carrancuda e reprovativa.

- Mas que droga foi essa? – Indagara Kevin ajudando Sirius a se levantar.  
- SE OFENDER DANIELLE MAIS UMA VEZ EU TE BATO NOVAMENTE JAY! – Sirius berrava desvencilhando-se da ajuda do melhor amigo.  
- Ofendendo Danielle? – Caios franzia o cenho encarando a face da melhor amiga banhada de lágrimas e uma imensa vermelhidão em uma das bochechas.

Os olhos verdes de Caios brilharam em fúria, assim como um imenso monstro crescendo em seu peito, um monstro chamado ódio. Danielle tentara esconder com o cabelo o vermelho no rosto, mas não a tempo. O sonserino avançara em direção a Jay que já estava de pé, os olhos dos dois melhores amigos cruzaram-se como dois raios poderosos surtindo impacto em todos que encontravam-se naquele campo.

- Me diz que você não machucou Danielle. – Vociferava Caios.  
- Me diz que você não é um puta traidor e mentiroso. – Retrucara Jay fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos. – Eu vi a carta do Ministério, eu vi você beijando Anne e sei que não posso mais confiar em você.  
- Você não sabe de nada Jay.  
- Vai pro inferno Caios.

Jay Potter apanhara sua vassoura no chão caminhando para fora do campo, Caios fitara o amigo desaparecer pelo campo o que fez com que Nathan tocasse-lhe o ombro em apoio, os olhos verdes de Caios fitaram os negros de Nathan em puro agradecimento e mágoa.

Duas semanas e meia, esse fora o tempo passado desde a cena no Campo de Quadribol comentada assim por toda Hogwarts. O novo casal, Caios e Anne não era lá visto muito de bom grado pelos alunos que se penalizavam com a situação de Jay Potter que resolvera por fim ignorar Sirius e Caios, o único que não havia saído com marcas daquela briga havia sido Kevin que já não sabia mais o que fazer para tentar reconciliar os amigos. Hogwarts nunca parecera tão cinza e fria desde a briga entre os marotos.

Os cabelos loiros cacheados balançavam de um lado para o outro enquanto uma alta grifinória corria em meio aos corredores de Hogwarts. Danielle O'Brian possuía um sorriso triunfal nos lábios enquanto desviava de vários alunos primeiranistas. Parou bruscamente escondendo-se atrás de uma das estátuas de bronze do castelo ao ver um belo sonserino moreno passar.

Nathan Adhara caminhava lentamente segurando o paletó do uniforme sobre os ombros, lendo um livro sobre a arte do Quadribol. O sorriso da grifinória aumentou categoricamente até ela olhar de um lado para o outro dando-se conta que estavam sozinhos no corredor. Sorriu arteira correndo atrás do sonserino saltando de cavalinho no mesmo dando-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

- O'Brian? – Nathan arregalava os olhos assustado com aquela reação. – Mas que diabos pensa que está fazendo?  
- Segredo... – A garota sorrira levemente. – Eu não sou a O'Brian.

Os olhos negros do sonserino deram um brilho malicioso quando a grifinória o puxara pela mão para uma sala vazia, logo fechando a porta atrás de si. Um sorriso sarcástico dominara os lábios de Nathan Adhara quando ele analisara a garota a sua frente de cima a baixo.

- Sabe, a O'Brian tem belas pernas, mas ainda sim prefiro ás suas. – Declarou com um sorriso canalha.

"Danielle" girou os olhos e logo seus cabelos tornaram-se extremamente lisos e loiros escuros, seus olhos tornaram-se um azul turquesa triunfal e sua pele tão alva quanto a neve, logo a visão de Stacy Malfoy era notada por Nathan que continuava com o sorrisinho debochado nos lábios delineados.

- Ainda bem que prefere ás minhas! – Riu-se a menina puxando o sonserino pela gravata.

O belo moreno sorrira abertamente encarando os olhos puros da menina, por Merlim que sentimento era aquele que lhe invadia quando ele fitava a face angelical de Stacy? Era algo bom e puro, era algo quase que sobrenatural. Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo fortemente contra o peito e logo uma vontade louca de beijar aqueles lábios róseos da primogênita dos Malfoy's lhe transbordava pela alma, talvez era aquilo que ás pessoas chamassem de amor.

- Há muitas coisas que prefiro suas a da O'Brian, por mais que ela seja uma gata.  
- Sério? – Stacy sorria divertida. – E o que seria?  
- Sua boca. – Nathan puxava a loira ao encontro de seus lábios.

A porta da sala abrira-se subitamente enquanto o casal beijava-se às escuras, Danielle O'Brian e Caios Trent por um segundo arregalaram tanto os olhos que tiveram a impressão de que ambos saltariam de suas faces e sairiam rolando pelos corredores de Hogwarts o que fez com que Nathan e Stacy parassem o beijo imediatamente.

- Por que vocês pararam de andar hein? – A voz de Kevin ecoara divertida atrás dos amigos.

Antes que Kevin pudesse adentrar a sala Stacy transformara-se em uma aluna bonita da corvinal, o loirinho adentrara olhando para Caios e Danielle sem entender o que estava havendo até fitar Nathan com os lábios avermelhados e uma outra garota.

- Wow! Natezito garanhão! – O loiriho sorria abertamente.  
- Erm... – O sonserino gaguejava. – Eu... Não...  
- Nos vemos depois Natezito! – Stacy na forma da corvinal sorria divertida saindo da sala dando tchauzinho para o sonserino que lhe lançara um olhar de reprovação.  
- Ai meu Merlim! Acabei de lembrar que fiquei de pegar um livro na biblioteca! Depois nos falamos ok Caios? – Danielle apressava-se em ir atrás da garota.  
- Eu hein! Depois que a Dandan começou a namorar o Six, ela pirou ainda mais e eu que imaginava isso ser impossível. – Analisava Kevin. – Cacazitinho você está mudo por quê?  
- Eu? Hã... Nada! – Caios sorria abertamente. – Apenas satisfeito pelo Nathan, afinal não é todo dia que nós o vemos com uma garota bonita e inteligente não é mesmo?  
- Obrigado... Eu acho. – Nathan sorria de canto para Caios que apenas dava uma piscadela.  
- Hum... Eu hein, vocês andam mais doidos do que de costume, ou será que eu é quem está ficando normal? Teorias a se pensar... – Kevin franzia o cenho.

Caios segurara uma leve gargalhada, era incrível como em menos de um ano tantas coisas poderiam ocorrer, algumas tristes, outras por outro lado, maravilhosas. Fatalidades sempre aconteciam, mas naquele ano estava realmente superando-se, como dizia Danielle: "Tudo culpa de Merlim".

Stacy arfava encostada com uma mão em uma das árvores dos jardins, Danielle a encarava com um imenso sorriso debochado nos lábios, afinal Stacy e o Sr.Gostosão Adhara era uma imensa novidade para a grifinória. A primogênita dos Malfoy's lançara um leve sorriso de canto para a amiga conforme sentava-se abaixo da arvore e puxava ar para os pulmões.

- Ok Danielle, pode começar as perguntas.  
- Sério? – Divertia-se a goleira.  
- Pergunte logo antes que eu diga não.  
- Quando? Onde? E Como?  
- Eu realmente detesto sua alma jornalística. – Stacy girava os olhos categoricamente virando-se e colocando ás costas no tronco da árvore, Danielle lhe encarava com um sorriso tão grande que por um segundo ou mais a metamorfomaga teve a impressão de ver o ciso da amiga nascendo. – No dia da festa...  
- HÁ DUAS SEMANAS ATRÁS?  
- Eu agradeceria se você não fizesse escândalo sabe? – A grifinória deslizava as costas pelo tronco sentando-se ao chão encarando a goleira a sua frente com um sorriso de deboche, uma marca explicita dos Malfoy's.  
- Depois diz que odeia o sorrisinho do Kevin! Você sorri igual a ele quando faz algo errado. – A loira girava os orbes castanhos sentando-se ao lado da amiga.  
- Ultimamente eu venho vendo que ela faz muito mais coisas parecidas com o Kevin do que pensa! – Uma voz divertida ecoava por trás da arvore fazendo ás duas grifinórias darem um belo sobressalto por conta do susto.

A imagem da bela corvinal morena fora o bastante para que sorrisos aliviados surgissem nos lábios das loiras, Lauren sorriu marotamente logo dando leves tossidas colocando-se frente ás duas amigas com um olhar intrigado fazendo Danielle erguer ás mãos para o alto em rendição.

- Stacy está tendo um caso com o Sr.Gostosão Adhara, não me crucifique Laurenzinha, eu também só descobri agora!  
- DANIELLE!  
- Que foi? Eu só disse a verdade Srta.Malfoy!  
- Você está tendo um caso com o Sr.Gostosão? – Lauren sorria abertamente ajoelhando-se frente ás amigas, aderindo uma pose que muitos a comparariam com um coelhinho curioso.  
- Vocês são tão discretas! – A loira bufava nervosa. – Se eu quisesse que fosse a nova noticia de Hogwarts eu teria feito um jornal e me dado à primeira capa sabe?  
- Eu já vejo um titulo para isso: "Tio Draco Tem Um Enfarte, Um Adhara é a Causa!" – zombara Danielle arrancando gargalhadas de Lauren e uma expressão estupefata de Stacy.  
- Vocês sabem ser mais cruéis do que eu imaginava!  
- Cruéis? Nós? Mas que calúnia Tacy! – Lauren piscava marota logo caindo num acesso de tosses.  
- Olha só o que você fez Tacy, magoou tanto a Laurenzinha que ela adoeceu! – A goleira dava palmadinhas amigáveis nas costas da corvinal.  
- Vocês andam formando um complô contra mim? Eu acho que estão sabe? Isso está bem parecido com um! Lauren para de tossir!  
- Se eu conseguisse! – A garota sorria fracamente.  
- Ih eu acho que você pegou uma gripe... – Analisava Danielle levando à mão a testa da amiga. – Acho não, tenho certeza! Você 'tá com febre.  
- Acho que o jogo da semana passada causou isso... – A morena fungava. – Jogar Quadribol na neve é o mesmo de pedir dei-me uma pneumonia!  
- É melhor te levar para a Ala Hospitalar. – Stacy franzia o cenho.  
- Ficou doida? Aquela enfermeira maluca vai querer me dar coisas gosmentas para tomar e eu tenho que estudar para uma prova, eu não vou passar em Feitiços sem a ajuda do Jay!

Os olhos de Danielle arregalaram-se com o nome citado pela corvinal, Lauren logo levou ambas ás mãos a boca como se fosse uma criança que acabara de desobedecer os pais, Stacy maneara a cabeça negativamente depositando a mão no ombro de Danielle que apenas virou a face mirando o lago. Faziam duas semanas que Jay a evitava e sequer a olhava nos olhos e a lembrança de sua última tentativa de falar com seu capitão ardia em seu peito como uma dor de queimadura que jamais cicatrizaria.

FlashBack

A ventania gélida indicava que em breve nevaria nos terrenos de Hogwarts, à noite em si nunca aparentara tão bela e cálida. O céu negro com suas inúmeras estrelas e constelações e sua bela lua cheia brilhando davam um ar de magnitude inexplicável e exuberante. Uma bela garota alta de cabelos loiros andava solitária em direção ao campo de quadribol, seus olhos castanhos marejados e uma notória vermelidão no lado direito da face davam um ar não só magoado como ferido aquela bela goleira da Grifinória.

Danielle O'Brian levara ambas ás mãos para dentro do casaco de lã, o frio parecia aumentar a cada segundo e ela perguntava-se mentalmente como ainda não havia congelado desde que saíra para dar uma volta depois do jantar. Caminhou até o centro do campo suspirando permitindo assim algumas lágrimas escorrerem de seus belos olhos castanhos, ergueu a face em direção aos três gols, ele estava lá.

Jay Potter estava sozinho, o que era uma grande novidade já que ele sempre estava cercado pelos seus amigos ou inúmeras garotas. O capitão da grifinória encontrava-se sentado em um dos gols olhando intensamente para o céu como se ele pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta. A goleira caminhou até abaixo dos altos gols do campo encostando as costas no mesmo, Jay logo desviou os olhos do céu e desceu de seu refugio parando de costas a Danielle olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer do campo.

- Como está o rosto? – Indagou com uma voz rouca.

A loira engoliu em seco levando automaticamente a mão direita à face como se lembrasse da vergonha de sua briga com seu capitão em meio ao campo horas mais cedo.

- Jay eu...  
- Me desculpe, Sirius tinha razão em me bater, eu fui um cretino com você.  
- Eu sei, mas é que...  
- Escute Danielle. – O moreno soltou um risinho pelo nariz a interrompendo. – Eu nunca entendi muito bem a confiança mutua entre você e Trent, sinceramente acho que isso agora pouco me importa entender ou não.  
- Não é bem assim Jay! Caios ama você, você é...  
- Um irmão para ele? – Mais uma vez o risinho surgira e Danielle baixara a cabeça. – Não me leve a mal, mas a verdade é que algo mudou em Caios e algo mudou em mim também. Ás pessoas mudam e ás vezes é necessário cada uma seguir o seu caminho.  
- Ele é seu melhor amigo! – A loira chorava. – Eu não posso ficar assistindo a amizade de vocês acabar por causa de uma garota qualquer!  
- Acha mesmo que tudo isso é por causa da Adhara?  
- E não é?  
- Vejo que não conhece nada de mim. – Jay virara para fitar a loira, seus olhos vermelhos e sua face cansada.  
- Caios ama você Jay.  
- E eu não consigo mais confiar nele Danielle, para ser sincero não confio nem em você.

Os olhos castanhos da menina arregalaram-se, Jay lhe dirigiu um sorriso triste virando-se novamente para frente enfiando ás duas mãos no bolso da calça e sumindo em meio ao campo, Danielle chorou sentindo os primeiros flocos de neve lhe tocarem a face aquilo tudo era um pesadelo que ela não conseguia despertar.

Final do FlashBack

- Me desculpa Dani! – Lauren falava de supetão despertando a loira.  
- Não é nada demais! – Mentia a goleira levantando-se levemente. – Eu lembrei que tenho que entregar um relatório sobre a aula passada para a Profa.Middley, leve essa mocinha para a Ala Hospitalar ok Tacy e depois venha me contar os detalhes de como o Sr.Gostosão Adhara beija!  
- Danielle... – Stacy franzia o cenho vendo a amiga se afastar.  
- Eu não devia ter falado o nome dele... – Lauren baixava os olhinhos verdes.  
- Não é culpa sua... – Stacy sorria de canto. – Ninguém tem culpa nessa história, a verdade é que todos nós somos vitimas quem não enxerga isso é que tem que amadurecer bastante! A vida real é assim, não é como os contos de fadas trouxas, nem sempre há um final feliz.

Lauren forçou um leve sorriso fitando ás costas de Danielle se distanciarem, Stacy tinha razão: Ninguém tinha culpa, todos eram vitimas da realidade.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados fitavam fixamente o lago negro, sua face refletida pelas águas nunca lhe parecera tão sombria e obscura principalmente com o Natal chegando. Ajoelhou-se na beirada do lago passando ás mãos nuas pelas águas que começavam a congelar, como seria enfrentar sua mãe pela primeira vez em anos?

- Vai a Hogsmead com o novo namorado nesse sábado? – A voz fria de Takana Aiko ecoavam como leves fagulhas.  
- Eu já mandei parar de me provocar Takana. – Rosnara Anne em resposta.  
- Sua mãe já sabe de seu novo casinho.  
- Ótimo, isso vai facilitar quando eu falar que não vou me casar com Apus Vega.  
- Escute bem o que eu vou lhe dizer Anne! – A japonesa puxava o braço da companheira de casa do lago a fazendo por fim lhe encarar nos olhos. – Muitas vidas dependem de seu matrimônio, muita coisa está em jogo!  
- Eu não vou me casar.  
- Me disseram uma vez que você...  
- O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – A voz severa de Danielle ecoara como um tufão.

Takana franzira o cenho soltando o braço de Anne que lhe encarara em pura repulsa, Danielle havia colado a varinha nas costas da oriental que bufara indignada, Anne continuara com a mesma expressão indiferente na face enquanto a grifinória afastava Takana de si.

- Eu perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui. – Danielle dizia dentre os dentes.  
- Não há nada havendo aqui O'Brian. – Retrucara à japonesa desvencilhando-se da varinha e afastando-se rapidamente das duas garotas.

Uma forte ventania tocara os cabelos de Anne e Danielle naquele momento ao fitarem Takana desaparecer em meio aos jardins, as duas garotas trocaram olhares cúmplices, olhares respeitosos e sérios. Anne virou de costas baixando-se novamente e tocando o lago como fazia há segundos atrás, Danielle soltou um leve risinho aproximando-se da morena e a imitando.

- Quer companhia? – Perguntou serenamente.  
- Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo não é? – Anne fitava ás águas negras com ternura.  
- Bem, tirando o fato de você me dar uma má resposta e eu te acusar de destruidora de amizades alheias, é... Nosso começo foi bem, qual é a palavra mesmo?  
- Promissor? – A morena sorria de canto.  
- Exatamente, e eu... Eu não mudaria nada nele.  
- Sinceramente Danielle... – Um sorriso aberto nascera nos lábios da sonserina, um sorriso nunca antes visto. – Nem eu.

FlashBack

- VOCÊ ESTÁ O QUÊ? – Danielle O'Brian berrara a plenos pulmões em meio ao corujal espantando várias corujas e aves que ali descansavam.

Os olhos de Caios se arregalaram de tal maneira que por um segundo parecia que o loiro sairia correndo da melhor amiga, de tanto medo que expressava. Danielle fitou com amargura o loiro dirigindo-lhe um belo tapa na face o que fez o sonserino baixar os olhos envergonhado e confuso.

- SABE O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA PALHAÇADA TODA CAIOS? SABE?  
- Eu gosto dela Danielle...  
- E VOCÊ AMA O JAY! COMO OUSA? COMO OUSA ESTRAGAR SUA AMIZADE COM O JAY POR CAUSA DELA?  
- VOCÊ SEMPRE ME DISSE PARA SEGUIR EM FRENTE! PARA LUTAR PELO QUE DESEJO!  
- EU SEMPRE DISSE PARA VOCÊ NÃO MAGOAR ÁS PESSOAS QUE AMA!  
- Eu não vou romper com a Anne.  
- E se ela te deixar Caios? – A voz da goleira tornara-se cheia de rancor. – E se ela te trocar pelas trevas? Vai ter valido a pena nunca mais falar com seu melhor amigo por causa dela? VAI?  
- Eu não vou deixá-lo. – Uma voz séria ecoara.

Os dois loiros viraram-se em direção a porta onde uma bela garota de cabelos negros estava parada, o casaco de pele negro contrastando com sua pele de porcelana e lábios vermelhos por conta do frio e uma expressão de angustia eminente em seus traços angelicais, Caios a fitara com tanta ternura que chegava a doer o coração de sua superprotetora melhor amiga.

- Você é uma destruidora de amizades alheias. – Vociferou a loira.  
- E você é a melhor amiga dele. – Anne caminhara em direção ao loiro o segurando firmemente pela mão.

Os olhos castanhos da goleira pareceram mais serenos, pela primeira vez na vida teve a certeza de algo, a certeza de que o que Caios sentia por Anne Adhara era recíproco e que por mais que eles viessem sofrer por conta de tal sentimento eles ainda sim poderiam ser felizes algum dia.

Final do FlashBack

- Olha vejam só, ela sorriu! Caios vem lhe feito bem. – Danielle piscara marota.  
- Verdade. – As bochechas da morena coravam levemente. – Mas eu acho que não é só Caios...  
- Como assim?  
- Nas ultimas duas semanas pra cá... – Anne respirava fundo. – Caios, você e os outros vem cuidando de mim e de Nathan, nós nunca tivemos...  
- Eu entendo. – A loira interrompia sorrindo de canto.  
- Você é a pessoa mais próxima a mim que eu poderia chamar de amiga Danielle.  
- Enquanto a Takana?  
- Coisas aconteceram, ela não é mais a mesma depois que foi marcada. – Os olhos castanhos esverdeados marejaram-se levemente.  
- Parece que tudo tem haver com essas marcas e esse tal de Vega não é?  
- Eu não sei... – A morena respondia sincera. – Ás vezes sinto que Vega é apenas o começo de uma grande tempestade.  
- E eu acho que nós estamos bastante preparados para uma tempestade! Caios disse a você e seu irmão, o Ministério está ao lado de vocês e vai protegê-los!  
- O Ministério não vai passar o Natal em minha casa.  
- É isso que vem lhe preocupando não é? O Natal? Caios me disse que você anda meio distante...  
- Digamos que confraternizar o Natal na companhia dos maiores clãs das trevas não me parece lá muito atraente como antigamente.  
- Se lhe parecer insustentável você pode fugir... – A loira piscava marota. – Acredite, não há nada melhor do que fugir na noite de Natal!

Anne Adhara sorriu mais uma vez, era incrível como em poucos dias ela já conseguia sorrir, algo que ela não fazia desde quando não se lembrava mais.

De longe alguém lhes fitava, Caios admirava ás duas garotas encostado-se a uma árvore era como se o orgulho lhe enchesse o peito, para seu mundo tornar-se perfeito e completo só faltava Jay e seu perdão e aí, bem... E aí tudo estaria em ordem, ou quase.

Uma imensa árvore de Natal era enfeitada em meio a imensa sala de estar da Mansão Potter, a pequenina Andy, caçula dos Potters colocava nos galhos da bela árvore bolas de cristal de todas ás cores, com apenas oito anos aquela pequena ruivinha conseguia enfeitar muito mais coisas do que Kevin Malfoy, o que se tratava de uma grande ironia já que Kevin era anos mais velhos que a pequena.

- Ora vejam só, minha filhinha é quase uma decoradora profissional! – A voz alegre e determinada de Megan Potter ecoava pela sala.

A ruivinha sorriu abertamente largando o que fazia para correr para os braços da mãe, Megan acariciou ás madeixas cor de fogo de sua pequena depositando um beijo caloroso na bochecha da mesma.

- Mamãe, quando o Max e o Jay vem para casa?  
- Daqui a algumas semanas querida...  
- Papai disse que o Jay vai vir antes!  
- E isso te deixa feliz?  
- Claro! Ele sempre faz coisas divertidas!

Megan sorrira fracamente para a filha caçula, a verdade é que o fato de Jay pedir para ir para casa antes dos outros estava longe de ser divertido.

Aquelas ultimas duas semanas foram como um grande furacão para a vida não só da família Potter como a de outras ligadas inteiramente com o Ministério, a cada mês que se passava a cada dia, hora ou segundo, mais mortes ocorriam e só de pensar que ás armas de Hogwarts não possuíam mais o efeito de ontem era muito mais do que desesperador.

Jay havia descoberto sobre tudo, por mais que Megan e Harry desejassem que isso jamais tivesse acontecido, aconteceu. E a ira de Jay quando mandara a carta a seu pai fora não só notada pela caligrafia como também pelas palavras rudes, ele se sentia traído e tinha razão, afinal Caios sempre esteve por dentro do que estava acontecendo e ele, bem... Ele fora excluído.

- E então mamãe? Posso? – A voz de Andy tomava seus ouvidos novamente.  
- Como? Perdão querida eu não escutei.  
- Eu perguntei se eu posso ir brincar na casa da Dalie hoje à tarde!  
- Vamos deixar para outro dia sim?  
- Você e o papai nunca mais me deixaram sair de casa! – Emburrara a pequena.  
- Temos nossos motivos Andy. – Megan franzia o cenho. – Agora vem, vamos terminar de decorar essa árvore, você a quer bem bonita para o Jay e o Max não quer?  
- Quero sim! – A face emburrada da pequenina desfazia-se aderindo um belo sorriso.

Megan suspirou cansada, Harry iria largar Beuxbattons apenas para juntar-se a Carter e os outros, se lhe dissessem alguns anos atrás que eles reviveriam a dor e o desespero de sua mocidade ela não acreditaria.

Ás carruagens de ida para Hogsmead paravam frente aos imensos portões de Hogwars a espera de seus alunos que ansiavam poder ir para o pequeno vilarejo fazer suas dignas compras natalinas. Sentada em uma das janelas da Ala Hospitalar uma bela loira corvinal não era um dos animados alunos, mas sim era uma aluna gripada e extremamente ranzinza.

- Laurenzinha meu amor, minha vida! – Um loirinho saudava animado adentrando a Ala Hospitalar na companhia de Jay Potter que apenas possuía um sorriso de canto.  
- Se me chamar assim de novo eu vou... ATCHIN!  
- Ah não Lau-Lau, você não vai me amaldiçoar me passando seus germes! – Kevin fazia bico arrancando risinhos de Jay.  
- Eu quero sair daqui. – Declarou a menina assoando o nariz num lencinho.  
- E contaminar Hogwarts com sua gripe? – Indagava Jay risonho. – Não obrigado Lau-Lau, você vai ficar aqui mesmo.  
- Eu não estou gripada, eu estou obima!  
- Óbima? – Kevin franzia o cenho.  
- ÓBIMA!  
- Ela quer dizer ótima... – Sussurrara Jay ao amigo.  
- Ah, bem... A partir do momento que você fala óbima ao invés de ótima só quer dizer que você não está ÓTIMA!  
- Eu te espancaria se eu não estivesse com dor de cabeça... – Murmurou a morena deitando-se na cama e cobrindo-se até o pescoço.  
- Ora Lau-Lau eu sei que você não me bate porque me ama!  
- Não abuse da boa sorte Keke, ela pode estar gripada, mas ainda está sã! – Ria-se Jay.  
- Erm... Tem razão... – O loirinho dava dois passos pra trás. – Bem meu amorzinho eu e o JayJay aqui estamos indo fazer compras em Hogsmead.  
- VOCÊ NÃO VAI A HOGSMEAD SOZINHO! COF, COF, COF!  
- Hã? E por que motivos eu não vou? – Kevin arqueava uma sobrancelha. – Você nem está com tuberculose, eu posso ir sim!  
- Eu não vou deixar você ir para aquele lugar cheio de GAROTAS, sozinho!  
- Ah, o problema é o sexo oposto, não se preocupe amada e estimada futura Sra.Malfoy, o JayJay vai comigo e vai me proteger das inúmeras mulheres assanhadas que habitam essa escola, não é mesmo Jayzito?  
- Claro! – Jay sorria marotamente.  
- Não me convenceu! – Lauren emburrava.

Os dois amigos trocaram olhares risonhos, Lauren Sanders realmente sabia como ser ranzinza enquanto doente, a atenção dos dois rapazes dispersou quando as portas da Ala abriram-se dando passagem a Danielle, Anne e Stacy, o ar naquele lugar não poderia ficar mais pesada.

- E aí morena? – Danielle sorria para a amiga aproximando-se da cama.  
- Estou morrendo e o Kevin vai me trocar. – Choramingava Lauren.  
- EU NÃO VOU TE TROCAR MEU DOCE DE LEITE! – Kevin declarava fazendo todos rirem.  
- Eu não acredito que todos vão para Hogsmead e eu vou ficar sozinha aqui.  
- Não vai ficar sozinha, a Tacy vai ficar com você!  
- Sério? – O rosto da corvinal iluminava-se.  
- Claro! - Stacy piscava marota. – Anne vai aturar Danielle fazendo compras em Hogsmead enquanto eu e você vamos botar a fofoca em dia!  
- Viu meu pudinzinho, enquanto a Tacy banca a babá eu vou comprar seu presente de Natal com o JayJay!  
- Espero que seja ao menos um presente descente!  
- Não se preocupe Lauren, Kevin não vai te comprar uma lingerie sexy ok? – Zombava Jay. – Agora vamos logo antes que percamos a carruagem Kevin!  
- Jay. – A voz de Anne ecoava severa.

O silêncio e a surpresa instalaram-se na Ala Hospitalar, Danielle engolira em seco ao ouvir a mais nova amiga chamando por Jay que estava tão estupefato quanto. A bela Adhara caminhara até o moreno com um sorriso singelo nos lábios de boneca, Jay parecia estar petrificado com aquela ação.

- Temos que conversar.  
- Sinto muito Adhara, eu não tenho nada a falar com você. – O garoto falava seco.  
- Uma pena. – Os olhos da garota demonstravam determinação. – Quem sabe um dia você tenha, aguardarei calmamente.  
- Aguarde ao lado do Trent. – Rosnara Jay fitando os olhos da garota.

Anne sustentara o olhar o que fizera muitos ali se surpreenderem ainda mais, ela era uma Adhara, uma prepotente e orgulhosa Adhara e por mais que estivesse errada ela não abaixaria a cabeça para um mero Potter. Jay ao perceber isso maneou a cabeça negativamente abandonando a Ala Hospitalar, Kevin limitou-se em dar um beijo na testa da namorada e correr atrás do amigo, os olhos de Stacy, Danielle e Lauren pararam em Anne que ainda possuía uma pose aristocrata e arrogante, uma pose Sonserina.

Ás ruas cheias e enfeitadas de Hogsmead demonstravam nitidamente a proximidade do Natal. A correria dos alunos e as lojas amarrotadas de pessoas poderiam ser muito bem comparadas ao caos natalino, onde várias crianças faziam guerra de bolas de neve e adultos cantavam inúmeras canções.

- Eu já disse que eu odeio o Natal? – Indagava Sirius ao ser quase atropelado por um terceiranista que corria das bolas de neve.  
- Deixe-me ver, contando com essa vez foram setenta e duas vezes que você disse desde que chegamos a Hogsmead a exatos seis minutos. – Divertia-se Danielle parando frente a uma vitrine.  
- Temos que parar todas ás vezes que você vê algo? – Resmungara o moreno.  
- Eles são sempre assim? – Sussurrava Anne para Caios e Nathan que andavam logo atrás do casal Grifinório.  
- Acredite, quando eles brigam é bem pior! – Caios sussurrava de volta passando o braço em torno dos ombros da namorada. – E então Nate? O que vai comprar para a nova namorada?  
- Nathan está namorando? – Anne franzia o cenho.

Nathan lançara o mais mortífero dos olhares a Caios que gargalhara escondendo-se atrás de Anne que sorrira com a ação do namorado, enquanto mais a frente Danielle dava belos tapas em Sirius e gritava com o mesmo sobre este ser um grande "Trasgo Insensivel".

- É melhor ir ajudar o Zabine antes que a mulher dele o mate. – Rosnara Nathan indicando com a cabeça o casal feliz.  
- Você é quem sabe... – Caios dava os ombros puxando Anne em direção a Danielle e Sirius. – Mas ouvi dizer que ela gosta de colares.  
- Se você continuar a insistir nisso eu juro que você é quem vai detestar colares quando eu te enforcar com um. – Murmurara o sonserino perigosamente.

Anne rira, um riso que logo gerou uma gargalhada um ato que não só fizera Danielle parar sua sessão de espancamento a Sirius Zabine como também fizera Nathan a encarar com um carinho quase que indescritível, Caios sorriu abertamente, era a primeira vez que escutava o som da gargalhada de Anne Adhara e para ele aquele som além de único era mágico.

Takana os observava de longe, seus olhos negros e frios lacrimejaram-se com tal cena, a japonesa sequer dera-se conta de um sorriso singelo nascer em seus lábios quando Caios jogara Anne sobre os ombros e correra com a mesma fazendo Sirius e Nathan trocaram olhares marotos e carregarem Danielle, logo o quinteto iniciara uma bela guerra de bola de neve. Era como se a pureza e a inocência que possuíam quando eram crianças retornasse e pela primeira vez Nathan e Anne pudessem desfrutar de sua infância, mesmo que tarde.

Carter Trent andava em passos largos pelo corredor vazio do Ministério da Magia, seus olhos verdes expressivos pareciam ter uma sombra de plena preocupação naquele momento enquanto uma veia em sua testa pulsava, durante todos estes anos o patriarca dos Trent aprendera a controlar sua ira perante a uma situação, mesmo que sua maior vontade fosse sair quebrando tudo e todos.

Parou subitamente frente a uma porta de azevinho, por um segundo parecera que aquele imponente e importante homem prendera a respiração. Carter levara a mão a maçaneta bronze sem nenhuma cerimônia logo abrindo a porta e atravessando-a com uma determinação fora do comum.

Uma espaçosa sala com paredes de madeira escura, nuas, sem um quadro ou enfeite sequer. No centro da mesma uma imensa mesa de vidro redonda onde várias pessoas encontravam-se sentadas iluminadas apenas pelo belo castiçal de cristal dependurado no teto. Carter ajeitou o paletó negro que trajava e caminhou com um ar arrogante ate a única cadeira vazia ao lado de Draco II que esbanjava tanta arrogância quanto o cunhado.

- Recebemos essa manhã um relatório do departamento médico... – Uma senhora gordinha se manifestava com sua voz esganiçada. – Um relatório enviado pela senhora...  
- Tenho plena consciência de meu trabalho Sra.Spartter, creio que não preciso que fique me lembrando. – Amy Trent declarava friamente de um dos lados da mesa o que fez Carter dar-lhe um leve aceno de cabeça.  
- O que a Sra.Spartter quer é... – Um homem franzino tentava impedir uma discussão.  
- Todos nós aqui presentes sabemos o que vocês querem. – Rosnara Harry II sentado ao lado de sua esposa, Megan. – Querem nos humilhar!  
- Somos o gabinete do Ministro! Temos que saber que...  
- Que nós não podemos mais usar ás poderosas armas salvadoras da humanidade? Poupe-me! – Blake cuspia ás palavras enquanto cruzava os braços e colocava os pés sobre a mesa.  
- Tenha postura Sr.Zabine! – Vociferava um homem gordo.  
- Sinceramente vocês é quem devem ter postura! – Suzan Malfoy batia com ambas ás mãos na mesa. – Fizemos muito mais pela humanidade e pelo Ministério do que vocês podem um dia sonhar em fazer!  
- Os tempos mudaram Sra.Malfoy!  
- Sério? Por Merlim! Eu pensei que ainda era tempos em que eu estava em Hogwarts, você não é a Tonton? Oh minha Morgana que decepção! – Zombava Blake.  
- O perigo que corremos hoje é bem maior do perigo de anos atrás.  
- Então por que você não volta no tempo e vai para uma outra dimensão, morre e volta a vida como Amy e eu fizemos hein? Talvez o perigo de hoje não seja tão maior quanto o do passado se você viver na pele! – Carter declarava em tom sarcástico.  
- Eles têm plena razão... – Uma voz severa ecoava pela sala.

Todos os bruxos com exceção dos Potter's, Malfoy's e Zabine levantaram-se em respeito. Um homem alto negro de porte galante adentrara a sala com um sorriso amistoso esbanjando sua simpatia, Blake limitou-se em girar os olhos era incrível como além de serem o gabinete do Ministro aqueles bruxos eram também seus puxa sacos oficiais.

- Sra.Trent, eu li o relatório que fez sobre os poderes de vocês ter desaparecido... – Charles Kingsley, o novo Ministro caminhava até Amy a fitando carinhosamente para desagrado de Carter. – Vocês devem estar sofrendo muito com tal perda.  
- Não somos apenas nós a sofrer com esse fato. – Interrompia Megan. – Ministro, TODOS vão sofrer, pois não temos mais armas secretas contra o inimigo!  
- E o que a senhora sugere Sra.Potter? – O Ministro encarava os olhos azuis turquesas da ruiva que pigarreava alto.  
- Nós conversamos em particular... – Carter declarava. – Nós sete chegamos à conclusão de que nesse conflito nossas famílias sempre serão as mais prejudicadas.  
- Sim isso é verdade, mas aonde o senhor quer chegar com isso Sr.Trent? – Os olhos negros de Charles Kingsley voltavam-se ao homem.  
- Estamos dispostos a sermos os generais dessa batalha, a dar nosso sangue pelo Ministério, vamos treinar todos os soldados já que uma guerra será inevitável. – Harry II falava sério. – Mas queremos algo em troca.  
- Algo em troca? – As sobrancelhas da Sra. Spartter arqueavam-se.  
- Queremos nossos filhos longe da batalha. – Suzan falava calmamente. – Queremos proteção total de nossos filhos.  
- Mas pelo que eu soube os filhos mais velhos de vocês são exímios duelistas! – Surpreendia-se Kingsley.  
- Ainda são jovens. – Amy murmurava.  
- Escuta aqui Ministro, se a vossa excelência não aceitar trato negado ok? Mas eu devo lembrar ao senhor e sua tropa de baba ovos que eu e a galerinha aqui somos os melhores em quesitos de batalhas, você perderia feio sem a nossa pomposa presença. – Blake sorria marotamente.  
- Vocês realmente não me deixam escolha... – O Ministro engolia em seco. – Terão meu apoio em todas as decisões que tomarem.  
- Mas Sr.Ministro!  
- Chaga Spartter! Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

O sorriso orgulhoso dominara os lábios dos antigos guerreiros, Amy segurara firmemente a mão de Carter que lhe olhara de canto, se não podiam se salvar, salvariam pelo menos seus filhos.

O Três Vassouras nunca estivera tão lotado quanto naquele dia de passeio, Sirius que carregava vários embrulhos para Danielle praticamente jogou-se em uma mesa que acabara de esvaziar enquanto Caios e Anne o observavam divertidos, o moreno arfava tanto que quem olhasse de longe pensaria seriamente que ele estaria tendo um ataque de asma.

- Não seja fresco Sirius! – Danielle comentava risonha sentando-se ao lado do namorado apertando suas bochechas. – Não são tantos pacotes assim!  
- Não são tantos pacotes? – Os olhos azuis acinzentados do garoto arregalaram-se categoricamente. – Danielle são trinta e cinco pacotes!  
- Olhe o lado bom Six, assim você não precisa fazer musculação! – Caios ironizava erguendo sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada.  
- Vai pro inferno! – Sirius bufava arrancando das mãos de Nathan uma caneca cheia de cerveja.  
- Hey, isso é meu! – Nathan franzia o cenho.  
- Você é novato na turma, encare isso como uma iniciação! – O moreno tomava um gole da bebida arrancando risadas dos demais.  
- Por Merlim como você é sem educação! – Danielle sorria de canto.  
- Sem educação não meu anjinho, sou apenas um pobre moribundo que passou horas de uma loja para outra saciando seu desejo de presentear metade da população mundial!  
- Ou seja, mal educado! – A loira mostrava a língua.  
- Com vocês o casal mais feliz de Hogwarts! – Caios aplaudia junto de Anne e Nathan.  
- Obrigado, obrigado! Eu mereço um troféu por sobreviver esse namoro não acham?  
- Eu acho que se o senhor não parar de me difamar vai precisar é de um caixão meu docinho. – A goleira puxava a orelha do namorado fazendo mais uma seção de gargalhadas começar.

A porta do bar abrira-se escancaradamente, Kevin segurando milhões de pacotes adentrara ao local equilibrando várias caixas nos braços, o loirinho estava prestes a derrubar tudo em cima de uma quartanista quando Anne dissera um feitiço suspendendo as caixas no ar antes de acertarem a pobre menina.

- Erm... Desculpinha! – Kevin sorria sem graça acabando por tropeçar e derrubar a mesa na qual a garota estava sentada. – Desculpa de novo. – Ele engolira em seco abaixando-se para apanhar a mesa batendo com ás sacolas na face da menina fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos e segurarem risadas. – Olha eu sinto muito mesmo e...  
- Eu acho alguém ir o socorrer... – Anne balbuciava ao namorado.  
- Como sempre eu não é mesmo? – Caios bufava levantando-se da mesa e indo em direção ao primo.

Kevin já havia molhado a blusa da garota com cerveja e a deixado com um olho roxo e pelo visto se o desastre Malfoy continuasse o pobre loirinho seria quem ganharia um belo de um olho roxo já que a menina estava preparada para sacar a varinha quando Caios arrancara a mesma das mãos da garota.

- Cacazitinho! Primitcho amado!  
- Você sempre sabe ser discreto quando entra nos lugares não é? – O loiro usava o sarcasmo enfeitiçando os pacotes e as caixas para que voassem em direção a sua mesa.  
- Bem, mais ou menos sabe? Eu não sei o porque, acho que sou um pouquinho desastrado...  
- Um pouquinho? – Caios gargalhava. – Kevin se você é um pouco desastrado eu sou o Bruce Willis.  
- Sério? Cara eu sou seu fã, principalmente em Duro de Matar! Me dá um autógrafo?  
- Sirius, quer fazer ás honras? – Caios encarava o amigo ao chegar ao lado do primo até a mesa.  
- Claro Caios! – Sirius sorria arteiro. – CALA A BOCA KEVIN!  
- Essa realmente feriu meu coração... – O loirinho fazia bico sentando-se ao lado de Anne. – Anne você é a única que me entende sabe? Eu sou desastrado?  
- Não, nem um pouco... – A morena sorria fracamente. – Prefiro dizer que você é apenas distraído.  
- Viram? Falou a Annezinha a voz da razão!  
- Ela está apenas querendo te agradar Kevin! – Caios dava um tapa na cabeça do primo.  
- O Natezito não me acha desastrado!  
- Eu te acho idiota, mas isso não vem ao caso, vem? – Zombava Nathan sorrindo de canto.  
- Ele virou piadista! Que lindo, estamos influenciando ás pessoas, não acha isso lindo Six?  
- Eu já te mandei calar a boca, não mandei?  
- Oooookkkkaaayyyy! Mas eu só faço o que a Dandan mandar!  
- Cala a boca Kevin. – Danielle piscava marota.

O loirinho arregalava os olhos logo fazendo bico, uma pose extremamente infantil. Jay sentado ao balcão do estabelecimento apenas sorriu fracamente, ele iria sentir falta daqueles momentos alegres, mas a verdade é que só de pensar em ficar ao lado de Caios mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu lhe dava náuseas, a dor da traição de Caios e de seus pais para consigo ainda lhe doía na alma.

Caios beijara a bochecha de Anne levantando-se da mesa, a garota o segurara firmemente pela mão o que o fez a encarar com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Só vou pegar mais cerveja. – Sorriu garbosamente para a namorada apanhando sua caneca vazia.

Anne o soltou, entretanto a sensação desagradável de que algo iria acontecer não lhe passava nem um segundo sequer, seus olhos tornaram-se fixos nas costas do namorado que aproximava-se lentamente do balcão e seus ouvidos pararam de escutar ás conversas alheias na mesa, era como se tudo tivesse parado enquanto Caios aproximava-se de Jay.

- Encha até o topo Madame Suelen! – O loiro falava animado frente ao balcão para a bela mulher ruiva de cabelos cacheados.

Jay que tomava sua cerveja sequer olhou para o lado enquanto Suelen enchia a caneca de seu ex-melhor amigo.

- Aqui está meu bem! – A ruiva sorria abertamente. – Olhe só para vocês dois como cresceram, antes roubavam meu estoque de Whisky de Fogo e agora são maiores de idade e só querem saber de Cerveja Amanteigada.  
- Ás coisas mudam. – Jay falava amargurado.  
- Tem razão, coisas mudam... – Sulen sorria de canto. – Mas a amizade de vocês dois, há essa jamais vai mudar.  
- Eu também penso assim. – Caios falara sério fitando Jay.  
- Eu não. – Rosnara o moreno deixando o balcão.  
- Qual é Jay? – Caios falava alto chamando a atenção de todos.

Jay parara de costas para o loiro, seu olhar preso na porta do bar, seu cérebro o mandava ir embora dali antes que matasse Caios, mas seu corpo parecia não o obedecer.

- Eu sei que eu fiz coisas erradas, sei que não tenho sido um bom amigo.  
- Você me traiu Caios! – O moreno murmurara.  
- Eu não vou desistir de nossa amizade.  
- Eu acho bom desistir, afinal você já tem uma amiga a quem confiar não é mesmo?  
- Você desconta sua raiva em Danielle... – Caios dizia dentre os dentes começando a perder a calma. – Desconte em mim, não sou eu que te trai? Então bata em mim Jay! VAMOS!  
- Quer saber? É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer.

Os olhos do moreno cerraram-se assim que ele virara-se com tudo em direção a Caios dando-lhe um belo soco na face, Caios cambaleara para trás batendo ás costas no balcão, logo o loiro sorrira de canto dando um belo soco na face de Jay que dera-lhe um soco na boca do estômago.

Anne levantara-se com tudo da mesa assim como Nathan, Danielle, Sirius e Kevin, enquanto Jay e Caios rolavam ao chão espancando-se como nunca, Suelen a barman parecia tão perplexa com aquilo tudo que sequer havia reagido, dois melhores amigos brigavam feito dois grandes inimigos enquanto o resto era apenas telespectadores.

- CAIOS PARE! – O berro de Anne ecoara como suplica.

Nathan agarrara Caios pela blusa enquanto Sirius e Kevin puxavam Jay para fora dali, os lábios de Caios Trent estavam cortados, mas o que mais lhe doía era saber que não seria tão fácil ter seu melhor amigo de volta.

- ME LARGUEM VOCÊS DOIS! – Berrara Jay ao chegarem a uma pequena pracinha de Hogsmead.

Sirius soltara-o assim como Kevin, ambos fitavam Jay tristemente como se não pudessem crer no que estava acontecendo, era como um pesadelo que não tinha fim.

- Você e Caios chegaram ao limite. – Kevin murmurara tristemente sentando-se na neve. – Eu não sei mais o que fazer para voltar a ser como antes.  
- Nunca vai ser como antes Kevin. – Sirius comentara sério fitando Jay. – Caios mentiu, Jay fez merda, eu fiz besteira, a amizade dos marotos está por um fio.  
- Vocês não podem esquecer isso tudo? – O loirinho gritava nervoso.  
- Não, não podemos. – Caios aproximava-se solitário.

Os olhos de Jay enfureceram-se com a visão do loiro assim como os olhos de Caios que fitara Jay de um modo magoado e rancoroso.

- Sabe como vamos resolver isso não sabe Jay? – Caios indagara seco.  
- Quadribol não vai salvar nossa amizade Caios. – Retrucara o moreno.  
- Do que vocês estão falando? – Sirius metia-se.  
- É assunto nosso Sirius, um assunto de anos atrás. – Caios virava-se de costas. – Te espero no campo de quadribol daqui a uma hora.

Jay erguera o queixo em arrogância virando-se de costas e seguindo em sentido contrário ao de Caios, os olhos de Kevin marejaram-se ao ver Sirius suspirar fundo e ir para um outro lado. Os marotos estavam separados e Kevin temia que fosse de vez.

Caios terminava de colocar o uniforme de Quadribol da Sonserina, sentada em um dos bancos do vestiário masculino estava Anne com um olhar perdido e magoado. O loiro vestira a camisa verde logo apanhando sua vassoura aproximando-se da namorada beijando-lhe a testa.

- Não faz isso... – Sussurrara a menina.  
- Vá para o castelo, está frio aqui... – Caios comentara seco.  
- Caios, eu...  
- Eu tenho que tentar uma última vez Anne.  
- Por que eu acho que você vai sair mais ferido disso do que quando entrar?  
- Porque é a mais pura realidade. – O loiro baixava os olhos verdes saindo pela porta do vestiário.

Anne abraçara os joelhos, pelo o que Caios lhe contara a caminho de Hogwarts, aquilo era algo que havia marcado o passado de Caios e Jay e se não pudesse os unir novamente, nada poderia.

Jay já estava em pé ao meio do campo de Quadribol, o lugar estava frio e vazio, Caios aproximou-se vagarosamente do moreno o encarando nos olhos, ás memórias ardiam dentro de cada um deles, memórias que jamais poderiam ser apagadas ou esquecidas.

FlashBack  
  
- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ É CAPITÃO! – Berrara Jay com seus quinze nervoso.  
- Qual é, ano que vem você vira e aí fica tudo igual! – Caios declarava tediosamente enquanto espreguiçava-se.  
- Nós prometemos sempre fazer tudo juntos!  
- Nós prometemos muitas coisas, mas eu sempre me esqueço delas ou não cumpro. – O loiro dava os ombros.  
- Você prometeu que seriamos amigos pra sempre. – Jay sorria de canto. – Vai esquecer e não cumprir também?  
- Eu sempre vou ser seu amigo. – Caios franzia o cenho.  
- Vamos fazer um acordo?  
- Detesto seus acordos, são piores do que as trapaças do Sirius!  
- Escute pelo menos!  
- E eu lá tenho escolha?  
- Deixe-me pensar, NÃO!  
- Fala logo Jay...  
- Se um dia nossa amizade acabar, ela deve acabar num campo de quadribol. – Jay falava sério. – Devemos deixar tudo em pratos limpos.  
- Por mim tudo bem... – Caios sorrira de canto. – Mas porque o campo de Quadribol?  
- Sei lá, acho que o Quadribol dá um certo charme!

Os dois garotos gargalharam alto, Caios arremessara o travesseiro no melhor amigo apenas fazendo um convite para uma guerra de travesseiros e boas gargalhadas.

Final do FlashBack

Caios subira na própria vassoura sem cortar o contato visual com Jay, os olhos de ambos pareciam estar pegando fogo quando oito balaços subiram aos ares junto de suas vassouras. Nathan, Kevin e Sirius adentraram ao campo e sentaram-se nas arquibancadas, seja lá o que fosse acontecer eles iriam estar ali presenciando, prontos para ajudar um deles.

_What do i do to ignore them behind me?_  
**O que eu faço para ignorar os que estão atrás de mim?**  
_Do i follow my instincts blindly?_  
**Sigo meus instintos cegamente?**  
_Do i hide my pride,from these bad dreams_  
**Escondo meu orgulho desses pesadelos**  
_And give into sad thoughts that are maddening?_  
**E mergulho em pensamentos tristes que estão me enlouquecendo?**  
_Do i,sit here and try to stand it?_  
**Devo sentar aqui e tentar ficar parado?**  
_Or do,i try to catch them red-handed?_  
**Ou tento os pegar em flagrante?**  
_Do i trust some and get fooled by phoniness?_  
**Devo acreditar em algo e ser enganado pela falsidade?**  
_Or do i trust nobody and live in loneliness?_  
**Ou não confiar em ninguém e viver na solidão?**  
_Because i can't hold on,when stretched so thin_  
**Porque eu não posso aguentar ser tão esticado**  
_I make the right moves but i'm lost within_  
**Eu faço os movimentos certos mas estou perdido dentro deles**  
_I put on my daily façade but then. i just end up getting hurt again_  
**Eu dou minha tacada diária novamente, mas termino me ferindo de novo**

Ás vassouras estavam suspendidas aos ares, os balaços rodeavam aqueles dois rapazes que possuíam tantas magoas em seus corações que poucos seriam capazes de compreender. Jay engoliu em seco, como se fazer aquilo fosse a coisa mais difícil de sua vida, mas ele fez sacou a varinha e lançou um balaço em direção a Caios que sequer se moveu. O balaço passou a poucos centímetros do rosto do loiro que sequer piscara.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO CAIOS? POR QUE JOGOU NOSSA AMIZADE NO LIXO?  
- Eu não joguei nossa amizade fora Jay. - O loiro respondia serenamente.

_By myself (myself)_  
**Por mim mesmo (mim mesmo)**  
_I ask why (but in my mind i find)_  
**Me pergunto porque (mas em minha mente eu encontro)**  
_I cant rely on myself (myself)_  
**Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo (mim mesmo)**  
_I can't hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to what i want when i'm stretched so thin)_  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado)**  
_Its just too much to take in_  
**É demais pra se ter**  
_I cant hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin)_  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar)**  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim**

Jay soltou uma risada seca logo dirigindo a Caios mais um balaço, este o acertara em cheio no ombro o que fez o loiro cambalear um pouco na vassoura. Caios sorriu com escárnio fazendo um sinal com a varinha e logo um balaço atingira Jay no mesmo local em que Jay o havia atingido, a neve começara a cair e logo Jay ficara de pé na vassoura assim como Caios.  
- ESTUPEFAÇA!  
- PROTEGO!  
- EXPELLIARMUS!  
- CONFFUNDIO!

Os feitiços poderosos eram lançados fazendo um belo show de luzes nos céus, Kevin baixara a cabeça enquanto Sirius e Nathan observavam tudo perplexos, aquele era oficialmente o film de uma era.

_If i turn my back i'm defenseless_  
**Se eu der as costas fico indefeso**  
_And to go blindly seems senseless_  
**E ficar cego parece insensato**  
_If i hide my pride and let it all go on (then they'll)_  
**Se eu esconder meu orgulho e deixar isso tudo passar (então eles irão)**  
_Take from me till everything is gone_  
**Tirar de mim até que tudo tenha passado**  
_If i let them go i'll be outdone_  
**Se eu os deixar ir, então serei ultrapassado **  
_But if i try to catch them i'll be outrun_  
**Mas se eu tentar pegá-los aí eu estarei na frente**  
_If i'm killed by the questions like a cancer_  
**Se eu for morto por questões como câncer**  
_Then i'll be buried in the silence of the answer_  
**Então eu serei enterrado no silêncio da resposta**

Caios levara a mão a costela, ainda não havia se recuperado totalmente desde a ultima vez que jogara quadribol com Nathan e podia senti-la rangindo dentro de si. Estava exausto, suado e cansado tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente, Jay não ficava atrás, ambos sabiam que ali não haveria vencedor ou perdedor, ambos saíriam perdendo.

- MEU PAI MANDOU EU NÃO TE FALAR! - Gritou Caios.  
- MUITAS VEZES MEU PAI MANDOU FAZER ALGO E EU NÃO CUMPRI POR VOCÊ! - Retrucara Jay.

_By myself (myself)_  
**Por mim mesmo (mim mesmo)**  
_I ask why (but in my mind i find)_  
**Me pergunto porque (mas em minha mente eu encontro)**  
_I cant rely on myself (myself)_  
**Eu não posso confiar em mim mesmo (mim mesmo)**  
_I can't hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to what i want when i'm stretched so thin)_  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado)**  
_Its just too much to take in_  
**É demais pra se ter**  
_I cant hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin)_  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar)**  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim**

Caios voara com tudo em direção a Jay dando-lhe um belo soco na face, ambos caíram das vassouras tombando ao gramado do campo feito um baque, socos e mais socos, lágrimas escorrendo dos olhos de cada um, amargura, desespero, raiva, decepção. Era uma mistura de sentimentos que jamais poderiam ser compreendidas por outras pessoas além deles.

- EU CONFIEI EM VOCÊ! EU DEPOSITEI TUDO EM VOCÊ, MEUS SEGREDOS, MINHA VIDA! E VOCÊ ME TRAIU! ME MOSTROU QUE ATÉ MESMO MEUS PAIS CONFIAM MAIS EM VOCÊ DO QUE EM MIM, VOCÊ É UM GRANDE FILHO DA PUTA QUE SÓ QUER BANCAR O HERÓI! SÓ QUE ESSE NÃO É O SEU PAPEL CAIOS, ENTÃO PARE DE QUERER BANCAR O BONZINHO, VOCÊ NÃO É E NUNCA FOI!

_How do you think_  
**Assim como você pensa**  
_I've lost so much_  
**Eu tenho perdido muito**  
_I'm so afraid_  
**Estou com tanto medo**  
_And i'm out of touch_  
**pois estou fora de alcance**  
_How do you expect_  
**Assim como você espera**  
_I will know what to do_  
**Eu saberei o que fazer**  
_When all i know_  
**Quando tudo o que eu sei**  
_Is what you tell me to_  
**É o que você me diz**

Caios arfava, sentia uma dor inexplicável em sua costela com certeza havia a fraturado mais uma vez.

- Eu nunca quis ser um herói, eu nunca disse que sou uma boa pessoa... - O loiro falava com dificuldade. - Como eu também nunca disse que sempre seria um amigo perfeito.

_Don't you (know)_  
**Você não (sabe)?**  
_I cant tell you how to make it (go)_  
**Eu não posso te dizer como fazer (ir)**  
_No matter what it do, how hard i (try)_  
**Não importa o que eu faça, o quão duro eu (tente)**  
_I cant seem to convince myself (why)_  
**Eu não pareço convencer a mim mesmo (porque)**  
_I'm stuck on the outside_  
**Eu estou orgulhoso por fora**  
_Don't you (know)_  
**Você não (sabe)?**  
_I cant tell you how to make it (go)_  
**Eu não posso te dizer como fazer (ir)**  
_No matter what it do, how hard i (try)_  
**Não importa o que eu faça, o quão duro eu (tente)**  
_I cant seem to convince myself (why)_  
**Eu não pareço convencer a mim mesmo (porque)**  
_I'm stuck on the outside_  
**Eu estou orgulhoso por fora**

Jay dera mais um soco na face de Caios que retrucou prontamente, ambos estavam imundos.

- Eu te considerei mais meu irmão do que Max e Andy.  
- Eu ainda te considero um irmão.  
- NÃO CAIOS! VOCÊ SÓ QUER SABER DE SEUS SEGREDOS E DE DANIELLE! EU ESTOU FARTO DE SEMPRE SER JOGADO EM SEGUNDO PLANO, DE SEMPRE VOCÊ CONFIAR MAIS EM DANIELLE DO QUE EM MIM!

_I cant hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to what i want when i'm stretched so thin)_  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado)**  
_Its all to much to take in_  
**É demais pra se ter**  
_I cant hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin)_  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar)**  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim  
_I__ cant hold on_**  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to what i want when i'm stretched so thin)_  
**(pelo que eu queira quando estou tão esticado)**  
_Its all to much to take in_  
**É demais pra se ter**  
_I cant hold on_  
**Eu não posso aguentar**  
_(to anything watching everything spin)_  
**(por qualquer coisa, vendo tudo girar)**  
_With thoughts of failure sinking in_  
**Com pensamentos de falha se afundando em mim**

- Eu cansei de nossa amizade. - Jay finalizava amargo.

Caios o fitara perplexo, Jay apenas maneou a cabeça negativamente caminhando em direção a sua vassoura apanhando-a e saindo do campo, o loiro caíra de joelhos segurando firmemente sua costela, sentiu sua visão embaçar quando Nathan corria em sua direção ao lado de Sirius e Kevin.

- Você pode não ser mais meu amigo Jay, mas eu ainda sou seu.

Os olhos verdes abriram-se lentamente, Caios tentara sentar-se quando fora impedido por uma fisgada em sua costela, odiava o fato daquilo sempre lhe ferir, sentiu duas mãos delicadas tocaram-lhe os ombros forçando-o a deitar-se novamente, ergueu os olhos pronto para ver a visão de uma bela sonserina lhe olhando de maneira preocupada.

- E eu que pensei que não tinha anjos no inferno... – Sussurrou deitando-se novamente.  
- Estou longe de ser um anjo. – A garota sorria de canto. – M.Dodderidge quase enfartou quando Sirius e Nathan lhe trouxeram para cá ontem...  
- Onde está o Jay?  
- Partiu...  
- Partiu? – O loiro novamente tentou sentar-se sendo impedido dessa vez não só pela dor como pelas mãos de Anne.  
- Partiu. – Finalizou a garota séria.

Caios deitara-se novamente, o olhar perdido no teto, a vida dava tantas reviravoltas que ele sentia-se mais tonto do que nunca naquele exato momento.

A Mercedes negra conversível sobrevoava campos floridos e riachos enquanto Megan Potter a dirigia, essa era uma das grandes vantagens de se ter um carro voador, poder apreciar a beleza de todas as terras bruxas sem que nenhum trouxa os notasse. A ruiva sorriu de canto passando ás mãos pelos cabelos cor de fogo, ao seu lado Jay mantinha-se calado e atento na paisagem submerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Não vai me dizer o porquê do corte da sobrancelha? – Indagou a ruiva sem fitar o filho.  
- Sabe o que eu andei pensando? – Desconversava Jay fazendo Megan o encarar como se mandasse-o prosseguir. – O Senhor dos Anéis é Gay.  
- Como? – Riu-se a mulher fitando o filho perplexa.  
- Frodo é gay! – Jay aderia a maior pose pedante fazendo sua mãe o fitar ainda sem entender. – Esse relacionamento dele com o tal do Sam, não é amizade! Qual é, o cara praticamente fala "Eu quero comer sua bunda" o livro inteiro!  
- Jay, por Merlim da onde tirou isso?  
- No final o Frodo fica tão frustrado que o Sam se casa que ele simplesmente vai embora, resumindo: dor de corno.  
- Eu realmente não sei da onde você tira essas idéias mirabolantes.  
- Do mesmo lugar que você e o papai tiraram o fato de não confiarem em mim. – O moreno dava uma piscadela cheia de presunção.

Megan bufara, sabia que não ia demorar até seu filho mais velho começar a demonstrar sua plena rebeldia em relação aquele assunto, fitou o garoto com o canto dos olhos, Jay colocava os pés em cima do porta luvas e inclinou-se para trás cerrando os olhos a magoa de seu primogênito para com ela e Harry era notória e extremamente desagradável.

A ventania naquele dia fático castigava ás arvores que possuíam seus galhos congelados por conta da neve. Os alunos de Hogwarts que passariam o natal em suas moradias com seus familiares protegiam-se com certa dificuldade daquele clima pouco agradável, a verdade é que o clima parecia representar o sentimento de algumas pessoas que embarcavam na maria fumaça, o sentimento de raiva, pavor e desespero.

- Mas que inferno! – Resmungara Sirius subindo em um dos banquinhos da estação observando a massa de alunos adentrando o trem. – Quem foi o debilóide que inventou de entrarem em fila no trem? Querem que congelemos?  
- Sirius eu estou num frio desgramado e te ouvir reclamando não vai ajudar muito. – Danielle comentara esfregando ás mãos cobertas por luvas de lã negra.  
- A Lau-Lau não pode tomar friagem! – Vociferava Kevin. – HEY BANDO DE GENTE SAUDÁVEL SAI DA FRENTE QUE A FUTURA MÃE DE MEUS FILHOS TÁ SE RECUPERANDO DE UMA GRIPE, OLHA O MEIO QUE EU TÔ PASSANDO!  
- Kevin, para com isso! – Repreendia Lauren tentando esquivar-se do namorado que a arrastava em meio aos alunos. – Que vergonha!  
- Vamos pegar uma cabine perfeita amada futura mãe do Kevin Jr.!  
- Kevin Jr.? – Ria-se a corvinal. – Eu prefiro congelar e ter uma pneumonia ao invés de ter um filho com o nome de Kevin Jr.!  
- Menos papo e mais ação Lau-Lau! Depois discutimos o nome de nosso herdeiro. – O loirinho piscava maroto. – OH O MEIO, OH O MEIO, EU TÔ PASSANDO COM UMA ENFERMA! SAIAM DA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU OS DÊ UMA BELA PEZADA!

Sirius gargalhara alto, Kevin e Lauren realmente haviam sido feitos um para o outro, sua gargalhada logo cessara observando Caios aproximando-se junto de Anne, a sonserina estava agasalhada elegantemente enquanto Caios a ajudava se aquecer abraçando-a e cobrindo-a com sua própria capa, em tempos atrás Caios estaria vindo na companhia de Jay e logo iriam dar um jeito de destruir a maldita fila, mas esses tempos não existiam mais.

- Sirius, Sirius! – Chamava Danielle.  
- Oi? – O garoto pulava do banquinho abraçando a namorada. – Algum problema?  
- Kevin conseguiu entrar no trem, se você não arrumar um jeito de me colocar ali dentro eu juro que se eu gripar eu vou te fazer cuidar de mim!  
- Brincaríamos de médico? – O moreno dava um sorriso de canto levando uma bela cotovelava da boca do estômago. – Autch Dandan! Perguntar não ofende!  
- Anda logo, arrume um modo de entrarmos nesse trem!  
- Tudo eu, tudo eu, tudo eu!  
- O que é tudo você Sirius? – Stacy indagava divertida na companhia de algumas garotas da grifinória.  
- Dandan quer que eu a faça entrar no trem antes que vire um sorvete.  
- Bem, essa é a sua principal função como namorado sabe? – Danielle falava sarcástica. – Cuidar do MEU BEM ESTAR!  
- Ok, ok, ok! Olha lá o Nathan, ele pode dar um jeito, pode seduzir o Hagrid e assim nos fazer entrar, HEY NATHAN!

O moreno bonito que aproximava-se de Caios e Anne parou subitamente para fitar Sirius que lhe sorria marotamente, Caios apenas girou os olhos aquele sorriso de Sirius só podia significar uma coisa: problemas. O loiro abraçou Anne fortemente depositando um beijo em sua testa, Nathan ainda olhava intrigado a Sirius que corria em sua direção praticamente arrastando Danielle e Stacy junto.

- Seja o que for a resposta é não. – Declarou o sonserino fazendo Caios soltar um leve risinho.  
- Qual é Nathan, o Hagrid te deve uma sabe? E eu devo milhares ao Hagrid, se você pedir a ele com certeza ele vai nos deixar entrar na frente dessa cambada de pirralho do terceiro ano. – Sirius sorria maroto.  
- Eu posso saber como você não é sonserino? – Indagava Anne. – Apostas, trapaças, converter uma situação ao seu pleno favor...  
- Minha cara lady Adhara, eu ainda não sei como parei na Grifinória acho que o Chapéu errou, mass... Desejo viver quentinho para descobrir e para isso acontecer seu amado e sexy irmão deverá seduzir o nosso sensual meio gigante.  
- Eu nunca ouvi tanta baboseira só em uma única resposta. – Danielle girava os olhos.  
- O que quer que eu faça Sirius? Pedir para ele para passar na frente das crianças? – Perguntava Nathan irônico.  
- Exatamente! – O grifinório sorria maroto.  
- Não seria má idéia sabe... – Comentava Stacy esfregando os próprios braços. – Se essa ventania continuar assim não será apenas os galhos das arvores serem arrancados.  
- Eu acho que a Tacy 'tá te pedindo algo Nate... – Caios sorria debochado.

Nathan bufara o que fez Danielle e Stacy sorrirem abertamente, Sirius apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha em curiosidade. O Adhara mais velho resmungou palavras inaudíveis caminhando em passos velozes em direção ao meio gigante que controlava a fila, Caios apenas gargalhou sendo repreendido por um olhar reprovativo de Anne que entendia a situação do irmão mais velho.

- Quem diria, o Sr.Gostosão Adhara encoleirado... – Danielle comentava zombeteira fazendo Stacy corar levemente e Sirius sorrir abertamente em compreensão.  
- Kevin vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando descobrir! – Riu o moreno arrancando mais gargalhadas de Caios e um estado beta de Stacy.

Quentinho, pouco espaçoso, mas ainda sim muito quentinho. Essa era a maior definição para aquela cabine na maria fumaça, Anne havia pegado no sono no ombro de Caios enquanto Danielle lia uma revista sobre quadribol e Stacy conversava amenidades junto de Lauren, por menor que aquela cabine fosse a situação em que eles se encontravam era deveras confortável.

- Consegui doces! – Kevin sorria maroto adentrando a cabine junto de Nathan e Sirius.  
- Você não roubou dos primeiranistas não é? – Riu-se Caios ajeitando Anne em seu ombro com cuidado.  
- Na verdade ele usou o Nathan. – Sirius pulava no colo de Danielle a fazendo dar um belo tapa em suas costas. – Autch Dandan, mais carinho e menos violência!  
- Usou o Nathan? – Stacy indagava fitando o moreno com ás bochechas róseas ainda de pé.  
- Ele é uma arma ok? – Kevin sentava entre a irmã e a namorada. – Se eu soubesse que o poder dele de conseguir ás coisas fosse tão grandioso, teria ficado amigo dele antes.  
- Natezito já havia subido em meu conceito convencendo o Hagrid a nos dar passe livre para cá e agora conseguindo doces de graça, Nate você é meu herói! Quero ser você quando crescer. – Sirius falava empolgado abrindo um sapo de chocolate.  
- Mas o que aconteceu de verdade? – Stacy interessava-se ao ver o moreno sentar-se ao lado de Caios e fechar a cara.  
- Nada demais. – Rosnou o sonserino.  
- Mas eu quero saber horas! Vamos me contem! – A metamorfomaga insistia.  
- Bem, nós chegamos para comprar doces na tia dos docinhos e bem, o Kevin ia roubar os doces mas o Natezito aqui não deixou. – Sirius começava.  
- A Tia dos docinhos fitou a imensidão negra dos olhos do Natezito e disse que ele era bonito e muitoooo educado, Natezito ficou corado na hora. – Kevin gargalhava recebendo um beliscão de Lauren.  
- Não acredito que você ia roubar doces!  
- É o que eu faço meu pudinzinho, sou sonserino! – Kevin piscava arteiro. – Enfim, ela ficou apaixonada com o Natezito, disse que deveria existir mais meninos como ele e deu uma porrada de doces!  
- Humpf... Patético. – Grunhiu o sonserino arrancando mais e mais gargalhadas.  
- Bem, pelo menos o charme dos Adhara's serve para algo! – Stacy sorria de canto apanhando uma barra de chocolate e dando uma bela mordida.

Nathan sorriu de canto observando a garota, ela sabia que o charme dos Adhara's servia para muito mais coisas do que para pegar doces de Tias. A grifinória piscou marota e logo voltou a ter uma conversa animada com Lauren fazendo Kevin intrometer-se de segundo a segundo.

- E então Six, vai falar hoje com o sogro e a sogra? – Ria Caios mais uma vez confortando Anne.  
- Nem me fale... – O moreno passava as mãos pelos cabelos fazendo Danielle sorrir orgulhosa.  
- Eu não me preocuparia muito com os pais dela sabe... – Caios fitava a amiga com um imenso sorriso. – Mas sim com o irmão pitbull!  
- DIGO VAI TE BUSCAR NA PLATAFORMA? – Urrou o grifinório.

Anne abriu os olhos assustada enquanto Kevin pulava para o colo de Lauren, Sirius parecia tão apavorado que chegava a ser hilariante, Danielle deu um belo sorriso presunçoso para o namorado, Digo era seu irmão mais velho, seu único irmão e com isso ele era extremamente protetor e bem... Ciumento. Ele possuía simplesmente aversão de pensar que sua pequena irmãzinha estaria namorando, quando ela e Caios namoraram quando crianças Digo faltava querer matar o pobre loiro, atualmente Digo só gostava de Caios por saber que o loiro não permitia que qualquer um chegasse em sua irmã caçula.

- Claro que vai, é Natal e ele está com saudades de mim. – A loira fazia-se de inocente.  
- COMO VOCÊ NÃO ME AVISOU ISSO ANTES? ELE VAI TENTAR ME MATAR, ELE VAI TENTAR ME AZARAR! CAIOS VOCÊ ME PROTEGE!  
- Quanto escândalo... – Stacy gargalhava.  
- O Digo não vai te matar Sirius... – Danielle girava os olhos. – Ele pode até te azarar, mas nada que cause algum dano sério...  
- CAIOS ME AJUDA!  
- Nem vem que não tem cara, eu estou comprometido e já tive que enfrentar a ira do Sr. Digo O'Brian uma vez.  
- O irmão dela é tão ruim assim? – Perguntava Nathan risonho.  
- Bem, da última vez que ele soube que um cara estava interessado em Danielle o cara ficou uma semana e meia na Ala Hospitalar... – Lauren comentava divertida enquanto Kevin deitava em seu colo.  
- Relaxa Six, o máximo que pode te acontecer é você ficar com alguns furúnculos. – Kevin falava tedioso.  
- Grandes amigos vocês e você é uma péssima namorada que não zela pela minha saúde física e mental!  
- Pare de drama Sirius... – Danielle beijava a bochecha do namorado. – Papai vai estar lá, ele não vai deixar o Digo malvado te comer.  
- Você é cruel Dandan, extremamente cruel. – O moreno fazia bico recebendo mais afagos da namorada que gargalhava na companhia dos outros na cabine.  
- Eles realmente me assustam... – Sussurrara Nathan para Caios que segurara uma boa risada.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Anne desviaram-se da bela discussão que se alastrava entre Sirius e Danielle repousando apenas na paisagem pela janela, estavam aproximando-se da plataforma 9 ¾ e ela sabia que ao se despedir de Caios ao deixar o trem teria de lidar com uma nova realidade, uma realidade que temia retornar desde que ingressara num namoro sério com o loiro. Estremeceu ao recordar-se da promessa que fizera a anos atrás para seu falecido pai, o que Gaya faria quando a visse?

- Está tudo bem? – A voz rouca e serena de Caios soava próxima ao seu ouvido.  
- Não... – Anne respondia sombriamente fitando a neve caindo, logo erguendo os olhos encarando as duas esmeraldas do loiro. – Mas vai ficar.

Caios sorrira bonito beijando delicadamente os lábios de boneca da namorada, afastou-se lentamente colando a testa na da mesma a fitando com um carinho que Anne sentia internamente indigna.

- Vai ficar. – Murmurou o loiro de maneira confiante.

A morena sorrira abertamente roçando o pequeno narizinho ao do namorado, um beijo de esquimó como dizia Caios, confortou-se mais uma vez nos braços do loiro e cerrou os olhos, daria tudo para que o tempo parasse naquele exato momento.

Uma coisa que Ashlee Zabine sempre detestava era ter de buscar seus filhos na Plataforma 9 ¾ para o Natal, além de ficar extremamente lotada os pais dos alunos pareciam ainda mais emotivos o que resultava em mães chorando rios e pais as confortando. Para a monarca dos Zabine's aquilo tudo era uma grande frescuragem e falta de bom senso.

- Esse trem vai demorar muito? – Indagou nervosa para o marido que mantinha uma conversa animada com Draco, Carter e Harry.  
- Bem, nessa neve toda o trem deve atrasar um pouco, não se preocupe Ashleezinha a emoção não é contagiosa. – Divertia-se Blake recebendo um olhar mortífero da esposa.  
- Se eu escutar mais uma mãe chorando por ver o filhinho novamente eu juro por Merlim que eu azaro! – Resmungara a mulher cruzando os braços.  
- A cada ano que passa o seu explicito ser emocional desaparece de dentro de si mesma hein? – Brincava Amy sendo abraçada por Carter.  
- Só acho bobagem elas chorarem... – A mulher dava os ombros. – Megan concorda comigo.  
- Concordo, mas nem por isso quero ás azarar! – Divertia-se a monarca dos Potter's ao lado de Harry que piscava maroto para a esposa.  
- Eu entendo a emoção delas, eu mesma morro de saudade de meus pequenos! – Suzan alargava o sorriso fazendo os olhos lacrimejarem.  
- Você não vai chorar vai? – Ashlee arregalava os olhos. – Por Morgana Draco, dê um jeito!

Draco rira abraçando a esposa enquanto Blake começava um imenso discurso sobre a sensibilidade de Ashlee. Era engraçado ver que mesmo com tanto tempo se passando eles ainda tinham um pouco dos adolescentes que um dia fizeram grandes estardalhaços em Hogwarts. Carter sorriu com a lembrança dele junto de Blake e Draco botando terror nos primeiranistas Lufas-Lufas, bons tempos aqueles, pena que não voltam mais. Suspirou com a nostalgia eminente virando a face, seus traços antes relaxados deram origem a uma carranca notória, Amy que estava dentre os braços do marido estranhou o olhar parado e gélido de Carter em uma outra direção, seguiu o olhar do mesmo parando em duas pessoas.

Uma mulher elegante ruiva trajada com vestes verdes escuras e um chapéu pontudo da mesma cor estava parada ao lado de um homem robusto e careca trajado de terno. Gaya Adhara na companhia de Apus Vega aparentava uma imponência quase ameaçadora. Os olhos de Carter brilharam em fúria, Vega estava tão relaxado que chegava a enojar o patriarca dos Trent que deslizara automaticamente a mão para a varinha em seu bolso.

- Calma Carter... – Amy sussurrara segurando a mão do marido.  
- Não me peça calma Amy. – O moreno respondia de modo mordaz.  
- Se não tiver calma prejudicará ás crianças, pense em Carter e Joe, raios!

Os olhos verdes do moreno brilharam em compreensão, virando-se para Amy e murmurando um leve "desculpe-me", a verdade é que a presença de Vega lhe despertava uma ira quase descontrolada, uma ira que ele só sentira uma vez na vida: Quando fora o Herdeiro das Trevas.

- OLHEM O TREM ESTÁ CHEGANDO! – Gritara Suzan empolgada fazendo Ashlee girar os olhos.

A imensa Maria Fumaça aproximava-se velozmente para a alegria dos pais que não se agüentavam de saudades dos filhos, assim que o trem parara e ás crianças começavam a descer a multidão de pais desesperados corriam na direção de seus filhos os abraçando e beijando como se não os visse a quase uma eternidade, em todos os cantos da plataforma podia-se ouvir "Como você cresceu!", "Você está tão linda!", "Sentimos saudades!", o que resultava em uma Ashlee Zabine ainda mais irritada para divertimento de seu marido.

- Mãe! – Joe gritava empolgado descendo do trem na companhia de June.  
- Querido! – Amy abraçava o filho do meio com fervor enquanto Carter bagunçava-lhe os cabelos loiros.  
- Olá mamãe! – June sorria abertamente abraçando Ashlee levemente e logo correndo até o pai jogando-se aos braços do mesmo. – PAIZINHO!  
- MINHA TCHUTCHUQUINHA!! – Blake girava a filha nos ares resultando em boas risadas de sua esposa e dos outros.  
- Olá pai, mãe! – Max aproximava-se na companhia da namorada Genevive.  
- Olá filho. – Harry apertava a mão do garoto.  
- Como vai minha norinha? – Megan alargava o sorriso em orgulho ao observar a bela garota morena de olhos verdes ao lado do filho fazendo a menina corar furiosamente.  
- Vou bem Sra.Potter, obrigada. – Respondia timidamente.  
- Vou levar Genevive até os pais dela, volto num instante. – Comunicava o ruivo logo afastando-se dos pais junto da namorada.  
- É incrível como ele cresceu não é? – Emocionava-se Megan recebendo um olhar perplexo de Ashlee. – Ah! Eu não curto o lance emocional Ash, mas ver meu filhote namorando é de emocionar até mesmo um Trasgo da China!  
- Onde está Sirius e os outros? – Blake perguntava sério olhando para os lados.  
- Six foi falar com os sogros! – Gargalhava Trevor dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Ashlee. – E dar a boa noticia que virou namorado de Danielle ao seu novo cunhado, Digo O'Brian!  
- Pobre Sirius... – Lamentava Carter lembrando-se do ciúmes de Digo em relação a Caios.  
- Aposto que os outros foram assistir de camarote não é mesmo? – Zombava Amy divertida.  
- Na verdade não... – June falava séria atraindo a atenção de todos. – Só o Kevin e Lauren que foram ver esse feito, Caios foi acompanhar a namorada e Stacy e não faço idéia.  
- Caios com uma namorada? – Surpreendia-se Carter. – Desde quando?  
- Já tem um bom tempo, ela é da Sonserina! – June sorria orgulhosa.  
- Sonserina? – Amy arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Mas isso não é motivo para fofocas! – Interpunha Trevor tampando a boca da irmã. – Se Caios não contou ele ainda vai contar! Por Merlim June, eu sabia que os Grifinórios eram fofoqueiros, mas não tanto quanto você!  
- Você anda ficando chato que nem o Six! – Muxoxava a menina arrancando a mão do irmão da boca.  
- Faço o que posso! – Trevor fazia uma leve reverência arrancando risadas de todos.

Carter e Amy continuaram impassíveis, Caios namorando não era algo lá muito normal e principalmente uma sonserina, algo estava errado naquilo tudo e tinha haver com a volta de Jay e da briga dos dois, o casal trocou um olhar confidente, iriam descobrir o que seu filho mais velho estava aprontando.

Sirius aproximava-se relutantemente de um belo trio, atrás de si podia escutar ás boas gargalhadas de Kevin e Lauren que aparentemente adoravam apreciar a desgraça alheia. Já Danielle ao seu lado parecia tranqüila o que lhe irritava veemente, afinal onde estava a solidariedade com os namorados em apuros? Resmungou alguns palavrões inaudíveis, de longe era notório o irmão mais velho de Danielle e um sentimento de "estou sendo levado para a forca" não conseguia desaparecer de sua cabeça.

- Relaxa Sirius, Digo não vai te matar! – Rira-se a loira.  
- Apenas torturar não é? – O moreno engolia em seco.  
- Hã... Mais ou menos isso.  
- Obrigado por nada Dandan.  
- Disponha Sixinho!

O senhor de cabelo branco e barba branca sorrira abertamente ao ver a loirinha, Jorge O'Brian aparentava tanta felicidade ao fitar sua caçula que mal se preocupava se seu sorriso estava tão grande que chegava a doer o maxilar, ao seu lado uma bela mulher de cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos amendoados sorrira tão animada quanto o marido. Carla O'Brian esbanjava uma jovialidade descomunal ao abrir os braços e puxar a filha pra um grande abraço quebra ossos. Sirius encolhera os ombros afinal seu grande pavor estava logo atrás daquele simpático casal.

- Dani que saudades! – Carla falava empolgada ainda agarrada à filha beijando-lhe as bochechas.  
- Mãe, eu sei que você está com saudades, mas vai sentir muito mais se continuar me apertando assim... – Ironizava a loira sendo logo solta pela mãe.  
- Como vai filha? – Jorge abraçava a loira que parecia nunca ter sorriso tanto na vida.  
- Pai, pare de agarrá-la assim... – Uma voz grossa ecoava divertida. – É minha vez sabe?  
- DIGO!! – Danielle berrara empolgada soltando-se do pai e agarrando uma figura alta logo atrás.

Digo O'Brian além de ser um dos mais inteligentes alunos que Hogwarts já tivera era um dos mais belos, alto e dono de um sorriso único o moreno que possuía uma barba por fazer e um porte relaxado ao mesmo tempo em que elegante abraçara a irmã de um modo como se ela fosse à coisa mais preciosa de sua vida. Afastou-se da loira colocando o cabelo da mesma atrás da orelha enquanto Danielle apenas lhe dava um de seus mágicos sorrisos.

- Como foi sua estadia em Hogwarts, baixinha? – Perguntava Digo com um ar superior.  
- Bem proveitosa! Arrumei um namorado! – Respondia a garota animada.

Sirius por um segundo tivera uma vontade quase que incontrolável de sair correndo, principalmente quando os olhos de Digo expressaram a mais pura das revoltas enquanto os olhos de Carla e Jorge focavam em si com uma curiosidade tremenda.

- Sirius, você já conhece meus pai! – A garota sorria abertamente. – E conhece o Digo também.  
- Você está namorando ele? – O rapaz murmurava dentre os dentes.  
- Claro! E quem mais seria? – A loirinha piscava divertida puxando Sirius pelo braço.  
- Erm... Oi. – Sirius sorria amedrontado para delírio de Kevin e Lauren que divertiam-se com a reação do moreno.  
- Olá Sirius! – Carla abraçava o moreno. – Agora sou oficialmente sua sogra vejam só!  
- É... Bem... Acho que sim! – O garoto sorria ainda temeroso ao olhar assassino de Digo.  
- Um Zabine e ainda por cima Grifinório! – Jorge sorria abertamente. – Escolheu bem filha! Cuide bem dela garoto, não queremos soltar alguns pittbulls atrás de você!  
- Erm... Acho que não! – O moreno forçava mais um sorriso fazendo Kevin sentar no chão e chorar de tanto rir.  
- Então estão mesmo namorando. – Digo falava visivelmente nervoso.  
- Sim estamos! Não é demais? – Danielle dependurada no pescoço de Sirius que não podia mais arregalar os olhos, será que ela queria que seu irmão cometesse um homicídio perante todos?  
- Menos Dandan, menos... – Sussurrava o moreno em desespero.  
- Espero que venha nos visitar qualquer dia Sirius, para conversarmos melhor... – Carla sorria amável.  
- Erm, claro Sra.O'Brian, será um prazer... – "Quando o Digo não estiver em casa é claro" completava em pensamento. – Bem eu tenho que ir agora, meus pais estão me esperando.  
- Claro, claro! Nunca é bom deixar os pais esperando. – Jorge sorria de canto.  
- Então até logo... – Sirius afastava-se lentamente.  
- Hey, espera! – Danielle o puxava pelo colarinho dando-lhe um selinho. – Me mande meu presente ok?  
- Eu mandarei se você me salvar dos olhos assassinos de seu irmão.  
- Ah, ele é quase um Mini-Puff! Digo é inofensivo.  
- Mas o olhar dele é quase mortal, bem eu vou indo. Até... – Sirius piscava maroto afastando-se, dessa vez quase correndo.

Danielle acenara risonha logo virando-se para os pais e para o irmão que a encaravam perplexos, a loira dera uma piscadela marota passando pela família logo parando e sorrindo travessa.

- Eu o odiava, mas quem foi que disse que o amor e o ódio não andam juntos? Agora vamos logo pra casa antes que eu congele!

Jorge sorrira de canto dando os ombros assim como Carla, Digo franziu o cenho, era incrível como Caios não a protegera das garras de Zabine em Hogwarts. Teria uma conversinha com Caios Trent depois.

Stacy sorria de canto olhando de um lado para o outro, Nathan a encarava intrigado até a loira o puxar para trás de uma das pilastras de lhe dar um beijo intenso. O moreno sorrira dentre o beijo, era isso o que mais gostava em relação à Stacy, nunca se sabia o que ela pensava.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou roucamente após o beijo.  
- Bem, eu vou ficar quatro dias sem te ver... Nada mais justo que uma despedida descente! – A loira sorria arteira.  
- Hum... Se é isso... – Nathan sorria de canto a puxando firmemente pela cintura. – Deixe-me te ensinar o que é uma despedida descente.

O moreno a encostara na parede com tudo a fitando nos olhos com uma intensidade descomunal, Stacy apenas sorriu singelamente era impressão dela ou quando Nathan lhe agarrava daquela maneira suas pernas tornavam-se duas gelatinas? O sonserino colara seus lábios com fervor aos dela dando um beijo intenso e rápido separando-se risonho a fitando com pura ironia.

- Isso é para deixar um gostinho de quero mais? – Indagou a loira divertida.  
- Exatamente. – Respondera rouco dando um beijo no pescoço da loira afastando-se em seguida.

O casal trocou olhares ternos, um olhar que só fora cortado quando escutaram um outro casal se despedindo, os olhos de Stacy tornaram-se tristes ao ver Caios abraçando Anne como se sua vida dependesse disso. De certa forma a loira sentia-se como Caios naquele momento, temerosa a quando voltar a ver Nathan ele não estar mais do lado do bem.

- O que vai acontecer a você e a ela? – Perguntou séria ao ver Caios beijando as costas das mãos de Anne e ela afastando-se do loiro.  
- Certamente seremos castigados, mas nada que possa mudar o que eu sinto por você ou o que Anne sente por Caios.  
- Promete? – A loira fitava os olhos negros do moreno.  
- Prometo. – Nathan beijava o topo da cabeça da garota. – Preciso ir, não posso deixar Anne enfrentar Gaya sozinha.  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo... Tome apenas cuidado.  
- Não se preocupe. – Nathan afastava-se da garota.

Stacy segurara ás lágrimas ao vê-lo correr até a irmã e a tomar pelos ombros, era terrível sentir que o fado dos Adhara's não era ser feliz em casa. Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro erguendo os olhos e fitando a imensidão verde que eram os olhos de Caios Trent, ele apenas dera-lhe um sorriso carinhoso a puxando em outra direção.

- Nathan vai cuidar dos dois, ele é bem forte.  
- Eu sei que vai... – Stacy forçava um sorriso. – Ele é meu super herói.

Caios sorrira orgulhoso abraçando a prima pela cintura, já podia avistar de longe Sirius ralhando com Kevin enquanto os pais de todos gargalhavam durante a cena, trocou um olhar risonho com a prima aproximando-se da família.

A vida muitas vezes nos força nos separar temporariamente de quem mais amamos, mas talvez ela nos force apenas para nos mostrar que temos um leque de opções de caminhos a se seguir e para isso, muitas vezes devemos separar o emocional do racional.


	12. Merry Christmas

OBS: Músicas inseridas no capítulo:

1ª – Hello – Evanescence

2ª – X&Y – ColdPlay

3ª – You Fill My Heart – Jason Walker

**Merry Christmas**

A intensidade na qual a neve caía sobre ás janelas vitrais do imenso e magnânimo Castelo Adhara chegava a ser reconfortante para os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Anne. A neve sempre lhe acalmara de certo modo, o frio sempre acalmava seu coração por muitas vezes comparar-se a ele. Suspirou fundo desgrudando o olhar da paisagem coberta de neve virando-se e caminhando pelo quarto.

Gaya não dissera nenhuma palavra sobre seu envolvimento com Caios Trent e isso parecia lhe torturar ainda mais, afinal, a monarca dos Adhara's quando permanecia em silêncio era o explicito sinal de perigo e Anne sabia que se a língua ferina de sua mãe não declarasse nada sobre seu envolvimento com um Trent era o absoluto sinal de mal presságio.

Parou frente o espelho da penteadeira tocando com o dedo indicador os lábios vermelhos, o beijo da despedida do dia anterior parecia ainda repousar sobre si. Cerrou os olhos com tal lembrança, estar com Caios era como estar protegida era como se ela pudesse sentir sensações jamais impostas a ela ou a seu irmão, era como ser livre pela primeira vez na vida.

- Anne. – A voz rouca de Nathan ecoava assim que a porta do quarto se abrira.

A morena virou-se lentamente a fim de fitar a face do irmão mais velho, fazendo um leve aceno para que este adentrasse ao recinto.

- Não acha estranho? – Começou o moreno fechando a porta atrás de si caminhando até a irmã que sentara frente à penteadeira apanhando uma escova prateada tratando de escovar os fios negros.  
- Estava pensando nisto. – Respondera a garota séria fitando a face severa do irmão pelo espelho.

Nathan andou de um lado para o outro pelo quarto pensativo até sentar-se na cama da irmã caçula e unir as mãos em sinal de preocupação, Anne repousara a escova sobre o móvel e levantara-se caminhando até o irmão sentando-se ao lado do mesmo tocando-lhe o ombro em sinal de apoio.

- Ela sabe Anne. – Murmurou o rapaz. – Ela sabe e se não a enfrentarmos algo vai acontecer.  
- Você sabe onde estamos Nathan, esse lugar é controlado por ela e Vega, território inimigo.  
- Somos poderosos! – O rapaz esbravejara levantando-se bruscamente.  
- Mas somos apenas dois. – Sussurrou a menina fitando os olhos furiosos do irmão. – E não vamos servir de ajuda a Caios e aos outros se formos mortos, Stacy não ficará melhor se te perder.  
- Como você...  
- É notório que está apaixonado por ela.  
- Anne...  
- Você uma vez me disse que podemos mudar nosso destino... – Os olhos da menina tornavam-se ternos. – E eu quero mudar.

Nathan limitou-se em sorrir abertamente um sorriso tão bonito que a caçula dos Adhara's quase não o reconhecera, ambos trocaram olhares singelos, tudo aquilo que estavam passando só servia para uni-los ainda mais, só servia para mostrá-los que não precisavam ser iguais ao clã sombrio do qual pertenciam, eles ainda podiam ser livres.

A mansão Trent não possuía um semblante muito alegre naquela manhã ensolarada, algo que era considerado bastante estranho para os Elfos Domésticos que esperavam por uma festa de boas vindas aos seus "pequenos senhores". A sala de estar mantinha-se séria, mesmo com as pequenas crianças brincando no centro e Max Potter tocando uma melodia tranqüila ao piano sob olhares vigilantes de Joe, June e Trevor que possuíam semblantes tão ranzinzas que chegava a assustar o pobre amasso de Dalilah.

- Por que nós não podemos entrar lá e participar da conversa? – Rosnara Joe fitando a mãe por cima dos ombros.

Amy Trent suspirou cansada, já era a milésima vez que respondia a mesma pergunta do filho do meio, amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não ter ido ajudar Suzan e Megan com o almoço enquanto tinha tempo, ficando ao lado de Ashlee fiscalizando os mais novos.

- Eu acho que a Sra. Trent já te respondeu isso Joe... – A voz doce de Lauren ecoava enquanto adentrava a sala segurando uma bandeja com chá depositando a mesma na mesinha de centro.  
- Lau-Lau eu te amo por aturar o Kevin, mas sinceramente você já sabe do que eles estão tratando no escritório, sua opinião não é muito válida aqui por isso. – Trevor sorria de canto. – E por Merlim Max! Toque algo mais animado!  
- Desculpe. – Max sorria sem graça mudando a melodia para algo mais animado fazendo Trevor girar os olhos categoricamente arrancando risinhos de June.  
- Eu acho que vocês deveriam parar de reclamar. – Ashlee falava tediosa servindo-se de chá e indicando um lugar para Lauren sentar-se ao seu lado. – São os mais novos por aqui, nos meus tempos os pirralhos não tinham vez e por isso eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor!  
- Mãe você anda péssima em quesito de explicação. – June revirava os olhos.  
- Como dizia meu bom e velho pai: Manda quem pode e obedece quem tem juízo. – Amy piscava marota apanhando Dalilah em seu colo.  
- Eles vão demorar muito lá dentro mamãe? – Perguntava a loirinha confortando-se no colo.  
- Não sei querida, por que?  
- Porque eu sinto falta do Caios... – Murmurou a pequenina levantando-se do colo da monarca e dirigindo-se para fora da sala.

Os olhos de Ashlee e Amy nunca tornaram-se tão tristes, assim como os olhos de Lauren, Dalilah ainda não havia superado o ataque ao parque de diversão por isso a cada segundo que falavam que Kevin ou Caios estavam por perto a pequenina queria aproveitar o máximo temendo perde-los em algum momento.

O escritório localizado atrás da sala de estar nunca estivera tão cheio quanto naquele momento, mal se podia notar os vários porta retratos amarrotados nas estantes e os livros espalhados pelo chão de qualquer maneira, talvez o escritório de Carter Trent nunca tivesse recebido tantas pessoas em um só momento. Quatro cadeiras estavam localizadas no centro e ocupadas por quatro jovens, frente a eles estavam os olhares severos seus pais, um olhar que aqueles quatro rapazes só viam quando faziam algo que podia levá-los realmente a Azkaban.

- O Ministério da Magia nos propôs muitas coisas... – Carter falava sério fitando o filho e os outros rapazes. – Por isso estamos mandando seus irmãos no final do ano letivo para terras trouxas, é perigoso por demais permanecer no mundo bruxo por enquanto. Seus avós se disporão prontamente a cuidar deles...  
- Vocês são maiores de idade, ou quase... – Draco começava lançando um olhar sugestivo para Kevin que parecia encantado por demais com os inúmeros bibelôs nas prateleiras do escritório de Carter. – Queremos que decidam se vão permanecer no mundo mágico ou se vão viver como trouxas.  
- Agora querem saber nossa opinião? – Zombava Jay. – Não é só a do Caios?  
- Não começa Jay. – Harry dizia dentre os dentes.  
- Ora, mas é verdade! A opinião dele sempre foi a mais importante não é?  
- Você quer calar a boca? – Rosnara Caios levantando-se bruscamente da cadeira assim como Jay, o rosto de cada um a um palmo do outro e os olhares furiosos soltando faíscas.  
- Vai começar de novo? – Sirius indagava em tédio. – Vocês vão começar a rolar na pancadaria? Por que se vão me avisem ok?  
- Já basta! – Harry interpunha nervoso. – Chega de infantilidade James! É hora de amadurecer!  
- É mesmo? – O moreno virava-se bruscamente para o pai assim que Caios tornou-se a se sentar contra vontade. – Pois eu tenho uma resposta para essa proposta ridícula de vocês, EU NÃO VOU ME ESCONDER EM BURACO NENHUM! EU VOU FICAR ONDE EU SEMPRE FIQUEI COM OU SEM MEUS IRMÃOS!

Caios prendera o ar, Jay bufara saindo pela porta do escritório fazendo menção de batê-la, a fúria ainda era visível e pelo que Caios podia sentir a raiva que Jay alimentava não iria acabar tão cedo.

- Sabe esse lance de bater portas anda meio clichê... – Analisava Blake encostado na parede. – Bem, agora que um ponto da reunião foi discutido podemos passar para o próximo?  
- A união repentina dos irmãos Adhara a nós. – Draco franzia o cenho. – Pode ser uma armadilha.  
- Não é uma armadilha. – Vociferava Caios.  
- Como não? Devemos analisar isso direito. – Comentava Blake. – Afinal pelo que Harry nos contou a caçula Adhara estava saindo com Jay, e do nada cessaram as saídas, poderia ser uma analise dela e...  
- Ela parou de sair com o Jay por começar a sair comigo. – Rosnara o loiro.

Por um segundo ou menos o silêncio sepulcral instalara-se naquela sala, todos os olhares se prendiam a Caios que sustentava o olhar severo ao de seu pai que parecia faiscar da pura fúria, Carter parecia segurar-se para não voar na garganta do filho mais velho que possuía uma pose tão arrogante quando a dele em seus tempos de escola.

- Eu 'tô com fome, alguém mais 'tá com fome? – Kevin interpunha sorrindo amarelo.  
- Eu 'tô! – Sirius levantava a mão como se estivesse em sala de aula.  
- Deixem-me a sós com meu filho. – Rosnara Carter perigosamente.

Harry, Blake e Draco trocaram olhares assustados, enquanto Kevin e Sirius apressavam-se para deixar o cômodo. Quando Carter ia aplicar um belo sermão em Caios ninguém apreciava ficar por perto. Como num tufão todos abandonaram a sala, Carter aproximara-se da porta a trancando e lançando um feitiço silenciador no local, o que fez Caios preparar-se sabia que se o silenciador fora lançado era sinal de que a conversa a seguir não seria lá uma das melhores de sua vida.

- Me diga que você não está namorando uma Adhara. – Sussurrou o homem.  
- Ok, então eu não digo. – Caios respondia relaxado recebendo um olhar assassino do pai.  
- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO CAIOS? O QUE VOCÊ PENSA TER NA CABEÇA? – Urrara Carter perdendo todo o fio de calma que aparentava ainda restar em si.  
- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DIZER O QUE FAZER EM RELAÇÃO ÁS GAROTAS QUE EU SAIO PAI! – Urrou o menino de volta levantando-se da cadeira.  
- VOCÊ SABE O CAOS QUE ESTÁ O MINISTÉRIO, SABE QUE TEM TUDO HAVER COM OS ADHARA'S E AGORA VOCÊ ESTÁ NAMORANDO UMA ADHARA! VOCÊ QUER COLOCAR TODOS NÓS EM RISCO? O QUE VOCÊ SABE DESSA GAROTA? COMO PODE CONFIAR NELA AO PONTO DE NAMORÁ-LA? COMO PÔDE ARRISCAR TODOS NÓS CAIOS? COMO PODE SER TÃO EGOISTA?  
- EGOÍSTA? JAY NÃO CONVERSA COMIGO POR GUARDAR UMA PORRA DE SEGREDO SEU! EU ME ARRISQUEI ESSES MESES INTEIROS, PERDI NOITES DE SONO APENAS PENSANDO NAS SUAS CARTAS, NO SEU BEM ESTAR E O DA MAMÃE E VOCÊ ME CHAMA DE EGOISTA? EGOISTA É VOCÊ QUE SÓ PENSA NA PORRA DA BATALHA E NÃO EM MIM, JOE E DALILAH! EU CONFIO EM ANNE PORQUE EU A AMO!

Os olhos verdes de pai e filho brilhavam como nunca, a respiração acelerada e os punhos cerrados de ambos faziam com que a tensão naquela sala pudesse ser cortada por uma imensa tesoura. Carter cortara o contato visual dando meia volta na escrivaninha de seu escritório fitando uma imensa janela atrás da mesma.

- E ela te ama? – Perguntou roucamente sem fitar o filho.

Caios não respondera, não podia responder algo que não sabia, limitou-se em baixar a cabeça e sentar-se novamente.

- Sabe o que esse relacionamento vai trazer a vida de vocês dois Caios? – Carter indagara ainda sem fitar o primogênito. – Desgraça. Vão caçá-la por estar com você e vão odiá-lo por estar com ela, vocês serão banidos, pois não terão lugar juntos e...  
- Mamãe e você também eram de mundos diferentes. – Cortara Caios. – Minha mãe me ensinou a ter fé nas pessoas, ela teve fé em você quando você se tornou um assassino sanguinário, por que eu não posso ter fé na Anne sendo que ela não matou e não fez mal a ninguém?

Carter silenciou-se, seus olhos verdes fumegando em misto de orgulho e medo, virou para o filho que lhe fitava incerto como se lhe perguntasse por que o céu era azul, sorriu levemente, Caios podia ser extremamente parecido consigo em algumas reações, mas a bondade que habitava em seu peito era herança de Amy.

- Daremos uma chance aos Adhara's. – Carter murmurara. – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não tenha um pé atrás com eles.  
- Obrigado pai. – Caios sorria abertamente como se tirasse um peso imenso de suas costas.  
- Agora enquanto ao Potter... – O sorriso sarcástico que sempre habitava nos lábios do patriarca dos Trent em época do Hogwarts voltava radiante. – Parece que é praga de nossa família roubar as mulheres deles...  
- Pai... – Caios rolava os olhos.  
- Hey, é a segunda mulher que eles perdem para nós! Não sou eu quem diz isso, é a vida!  
- Você realmente tem uma mudança de humor assustadora. – Analisava o loiro.  
- Anos de convivência com Blake resultam nisso. – O homem piscava maroto. – Agora vamos sair daqui antes que achem que nos matamos.  
- Vamos... – Caios sorria caminhando em direção a porta.  
- Caios. – Chamava Carter.  
- Hum?  
- Estou satisfeito em ver o homem que você está se tornando.

O loiro sorria orgulhoso, era a primeira vez que escutava isso de seu pai e por Merlim era a melhor das sensações, girou a chave da porta destrancando a mesma e logo girando a maçaneta, Carter cruzara os braços com o sorriso ainda estampado em sua face, Caios abrira a porta de supetão arregalando em seguida com o belo baque que escutara.

Aos pés do loiro estavam: Sirius, Kevin, Joe, June e Trevor, os cinco sorriam tão inocentemente que Caios só teve tempo de arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa, entretanto o que lhe causou ainda mais surpresa fora ver Blake aparecer sorridente sacudindo um par de "Orelhas Escuta Tudo" nas mãos ao lado de seu tio Draco, ambos parando imediatamente ao fitarem ás faces surpresas de Caios e Carter.

- Vocês não iriam usar isso para escutar a nossa conversa não é? – Murmurara Carter perigosamente fitando os dois melhores amigo.  
- O QUÊÊÊ?? Que calúnia! Como pode pensar isso de nós Cartezito? – Blake sorria abertamente.  
- Eu não vou sequer me dar o luxo de responder... – Carter sorria de canto fitando Joe com o canto dos olhos. – Levante-se do chão Joe, não é muito digno um Trent ficar se fazendo de tapete.

O loirinho sorrira para o pai levantando-se agilmente colocando-se ao lado de Caios que bagunçara-lhe os cabelos, Carter atravessara a porta saltando June e Kevin que ainda permaneciam no chão dando uma leve piscadela aos dois melhores amigos, Draco e Blake limitaram-se em dar os ombros e seguirem Carter deixando as crianças para trás.

- E então? Kevin disse que papai ia matar você! – Joe sorria de canto.  
- Não matou, matou? – Indagava Caios irônico.  
- O que vocês ficaram conversando? – Perguntara Sirius ajudando June a levantar-se do chão.  
- Digamos que apenas consegui demonstrar a alguém que eu não sou um babaca egoísta como o Jay pensa. – Caios sorria fracamente. – Vamos para a sala antes que minha mãe apareça e me encha de perguntas...  
- Caios. – Kevin segurava o braço do primo o olhando sério. – Dê um tempo ao Jay, talvez o tempo possa cuidar das coisas.  
- Só espero que o tempo não nos afaste de vez Kevin.

Sirius trocou olhares sugestivos com o loirinho ao fitar Caios afastando-se, June suspirou tristemente, ver uma amizade de anos acabando daquela forma era por demais desesperador.

A sacada de um dos quartos da imensa mansão Trent era um dos lugares favoritos de Stacy, principalmente naqueles tempos tão difíceis para ela e sua família. Seus olhos agora num castanho intenso fitavam o pequeno lago da propriedade se congelar aos poucos. Bufou impaciente, naquele momento ficar na mansão Trent ou em sua própria mansão não era o mesmo que estar em Hogwarts, era como se pela primeira vez na vida ela não se sentisse mais em casa como se sentia antigamente.

Seus pensamentos pareciam martelar em sua mente a cada milésimo de segundo, ajeitou o grosso casado de pele marrom que trajava esfregando ás mãos uma na outra a fim de mantê-las aquecidas, só de pensar em Nathan naquele castelo do horror lhe dava arrepios e o desejo de saber se ele estava bem ou não lhe corroia o peito de modo avassalador.

- Vai pegar uma pneumonia se ficar aí... – Uma voz amena ecoava-lhe pelas costas.

Stacy sorrira de canto virando-se lentamente, Jay estava parado atrás de si encostado na parede da sacada, os braços cruzados na altura do peito e a face virada em direção ao lado assim como ela, era a primeira vez que o moreno tentava algum tipo de aproximação após um mês.

- Você também. – Retrucou fitando-o nos olhos.  
- É eu sei... – O moreno sorria fracamente a encarando. – Como... Como você vai?  
- Bem, na verdade ando sentindo sua falta, mas acho que isso não seria novidade para você não é mesmo?  
- É, eu sei como eu sou irresistivel.  
- Eu estou falando sério. – Stacy franzia o cenho. – Jay... Você...  
- Se lembra quando éramos pequenos Stacy? – Cortou o moreno caminhando até a amiga colocando-se ao lado da mesma, Stacy calara-se imediatamente a fim de ver onde Jay queria chegar com aquilo. – Nós acreditávamos que teríamos uma vida normal, que um dia Caios apaixonar-se-ia por você e eu seria o padrinho do casamento...  
- Jay...  
- A verdade é que acreditar no pra sempre é sempre ver que o pra sempre acaba.  
- Não é bem assim, eu ainda tenho certeza de que você e Caios...  
- Eu conversei com meu pai, após a formatura eu vou para o treinamento intensivo de inomináveis.  
- O que? – Os olhinhos castanhos mudavam-se para um azul sombrio revelando a tal surpresa da metamorfomaga.

Jay sorriu tristemente, naqueles tempos em que estavam sabiam que tudo que sua melhor amiga não aprovaria era ele tornar-se um inominável, aproximou-se lentamente da loira a cercando pelos braços e dando-lhe um abraço reconfortante.

- Não faz isso Jay... – Murmurou a menina com os olhos imersos em lágrimas. – Eu não posso te perder e...  
- Vai ser só por três anos. – Cortou o moreno. – Vou para a Bulgária e depois eu...  
- Você sabe o tempo que estamos! Não é mais como antigamente!  
- Por isso eu creio que precisam mais de mim...  
- Você... Você não...  
- Stacy, escuta... – Os olhos azuis esverdeados do moreno fitavam severos os olhos avermelhados por conta do choro da melhor amiga. – Você é minha melhor amiga, talvez a única... Você ficou bem sem mim nesse mês, você sempre foi forte e eu sei que vai continuar sendo...  
- Mas e você e o Caios e...  
- Eu sempre tive Caios como um apoio, assim como eu sempre tive você. Eu sempre dependi de vocês dois e pela primeira vez na vida eu tenho que aprender a não depender de ninguém...  
- Você vai me escrever todos os dias? – Fungou a menina.  
- Se você quiser.  
- Eu vou sentir sua falta.  
- Eu sei que vai... – Jay sorria ternamente. – Mas eu acho que você vai ficar em boas mãos, o Adhara vai cuidar bem de você.  
- Nathan? Mas...  
- Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer um Stacy, Kevin não percebeu ainda porque é um debilóide!

A loira limitou-se em sorrir abertamente, Jay abrira novamente os braços a envolvendo em um abraço, tudo parecia tão irreal naqueles tempos, tão insólito e inconstante. Stacy reconfortou-se nos braços de Jay, o que estaria para acontecer a seguir? O que seria dela e dos outros? Existiria um futuro para eles ou seria uma mera ilusão?

A neve começara a cair de modo avassalador, a ventania conseguia arrancar os galhos das árvores de toda a propriedade do Castelo Adhara assim como o céu que aparentemente estava tão furioso quanto aquele clima tão gélido.

Os elfos domésticos corriam de um lado para o outro por todo o castelo, enquanto o olhar frio e sombrio de Gaya Adhara sustentava sobre a pose imponente de Apus Vega, ambos permaneciam em silêncio, entretanto o silêncio parecia falar muito mais.

Nathan andava sorrateiramente pelos corredores do castelo, a anos havia aprendido a se comportar daquela forma felina, era um modo de se proteger dos treinos de seu pai quando era uma criança e atualmente um modo de esconder-se de uma das milhões de regras de sua mãe.

- E então minha cara Gaya? Permanecerá em silêncio? – A voz de Vega ecoara sarcástica.

Nathan parara de andar imediatamente ao ouvir aquela voz, desde quando Vega ficava praticamente vinte e quatro horas em sua casa? Seus olhos negros brilharam em fúria voltando dois passos para trás espiando pela fresta da porta do gabinete de sua mãe, sabia que se fosse descoberto ás conseqüências seriam drásticas.

Gaya repousara o copo de whisky em cima de uma mesinha de madeira de cerejeira, os olhos verdes pareciam desafiar Vega a cada segundo e uma sensação de puro desconforto instalara-se naquele ambiente pesado.

- Ela não está pronta. – Respondera a monarca simplesmente.  
- Não está pronta? – Apus dava um sorriso nervoso. – Creio que ainda não entendeu a gravidade da situação minha cara...  
- Eu entendo muito bem a gravidade da situação Apus, entendo tanto que sei que não lhe devo satisfações.  
- MAS DEVE A ELE! – Urrara o homem nervoso.

Nathan franzira o cenho, sua mãe estava desafiando Apus Vega? Logo ela que sempre lhe parecera tão subordinada. Controlou sua respiração que começara a ficar ainda mais pesada, não poderia ser descoberto justo naquele momento.

- O trato era que Nathan fosse o primeiro a ingressar no Clã. – A mulher respondera friamente.  
- Ela é a peça chave e você sabe disso Gaya, Nathan será útil, mas ele não está tão interessado em seu primogênito quanto está interessado em Anne.  
- Por causa da maldição eu suponho? – A ruiva dava uma risada seca. – Apus, Apus, Apus, acha mesmo que essa maldição pode alterar algo em Anne?  
- Veremos isso quando ela subir ao altar comigo. – Rosnara Vega perigosamente.  
- Ela irá subir ao altar quando estiver pronta.  
- Escute bem Gaya, escute de uma vez por todas! Ele pode ter subido seu posto, mas EU ainda sou seu superior! – A varinha de Apus erguia-se colando no meio do peito da mulher que demonstrara pura indiferença. – Não me faça lembra-la disso de um modo desconfortável.

Apus afastar-se bruscamente, Gaya apenas sorrira desdenhosa apanhando o copo e o levando aos lábios mais uma vez, dando um imenso gole em seu whisky quase terminado. Apus caminhara em direção à lareira parando apenas para encarar a ruiva por cima dos ombros.

- Venho para o jantar. – Declarou antes de desaparecer em meio ao fogo da lareira.

Nathan arregalara os olhos, era a primeira vez que via alguém entrar diretamente no fogo, sua respiração descontrolara e ele notara os olhos de sua mãe voltarem-se para a porta, retomou a postura levando a mão a porta dando leves batidas. Gaya sorriu de canto de modo superior declarando em sonoro som para que adentrasse.

O moreno adentrou a sala de maneira garbosa, sob o olhar vigilante da mãe. Caminhou lentamente até a monarca a encarando de maneira mordaz, Gaya apenas bebeu o resto do whisky em seu copo fazendo um leve aceno com a mão direita para que seu primogênito declarasse o que desejava.

- Se continuar bebendo dessa maneira se tornará um alcoólatra. – Comentou o rapaz ardiloso.  
- Como se você se importasse. – Retrucou à ruiva. – O que quer Nathan?  
- O que esses elfos estão fazendo? Quase fui atropelado por quatro deles! Que raios de balbúrdia é essa?  
- Teremos um jantar essa noite, para os Aiko.  
- Desde quando você é uma boa anfitriã e dá jantares alheios?  
- Desde que me interessa! – Rosnou a mulher. – E desde quando você escuta conversas alheias por trás da porta?

Os olhos negros arregalaram-se, Gaya sorriu com escárnio levantando-se da poltrona rodeando o filho caminhando até um pequeno bar localizado no gabinete servindo-se de mais whisky de fogo.

- Todos nós temos nossos segredinhos Nathan... – A ruiva comentava presunçosa. – E creio que não desejo que você descubra os meus.  
- Mas se os seus segredinhos envolvem a mim e a minha irmã, tenha certeza que eu farei questão de descobrir todos eles. – Retrucara o rapaz desafiador dando ás costas a mãe. – Eu não serei um fantoche em suas mãos Gaya.

Gaya sorrira de modo vil, seu filho caminhara para fora do gabinete majestosamente como ela sempre o ensinara. Mesmo que uma situação não lhe favorecesse, jamais poderia deixar o inimigo perceber isto, e naquele momento ela era o maior inimigo de seu próprio filho.

- Veremos se não será. – Sussurrou levando o copo a boca fitando o fogo da lareira.

A ventania aparentava aumentar a cada segundo, Anne mantinha o olhar frio e distante enquanto observava sua aparência no belo espelho da penteadeira de seu quarto, aparentemente tudo estava calmo demais e isso lhe incomodava, principalmente com o fato de sua mãe ter trancado um dos quartos do castelo e convidado a família de Takana para um jantar, aquilo não era do feitio de Gaya o que lhe fazia crer ainda mais no mal presságio.

Apanhou em cima da penteadeira um pequeno pergaminho caminhando em seguida em direção a uma gaiola de ouro colocada ao lado de seu armário onde uma bela coruja parda de olhos verdes intensos repousava, a coruja agitara-se ao fitar a garota o que fez Anne murmurar palavras doces ao belo animal que logo tratara-se de se acalmar.

- Preciso de um favor Cygnus... – Sussurrou a menina abrindo a gaiola e estendo o braço para que a coruja subisse no mesmo. – Preciso que leve algo a Caios Trent para mim.

A coruja soltara um pio em confirmação, Anne lançou um olhar triste para a ventania e a nevasca do lado de fora, sabia que a tarefa de sua coruja não seria fácil, mas teria de arriscar, algo lhe dizia que Caios precisava estar ciente do que ocorria em sua casa por isso tratou de escrever um bilhete cheio de códigos e assinar como Srta.A, com esperança de que o astuto sonserino entendesse suas palavras.

Cygnus piou mais uma vez o que fez a morena sorrir levemente e acariciar sua formosa plumagem amarrando em sua patinha o pequeno bilhete. Caminhou lentamente em direção a janela vitral abrindo-a com cuidado, o vento chicoteara ás cortinas de veludo o que fez a coruja lhe lançar um olhar amedrontado.

- Você consegue... – Sussurrou baixinho depositando um beijo no bico da ave.

A coruja balançou a cabeça afirmativamente logo saltando do braço de sua mestra voando para fora do cômodo e desaparecendo em meio a névoa que cercava o castelo, Anne sentira um leve aperto no coração, mas sabia que Cygnus conseguiria atingir seu objetivo, ás corujas da família Adhara haviam sido treinadas especificamente para aquele tipo de missão tão surreal.

- Anne. – Uma voz aveludada ressoara no aposento.

A morena prendera a respiração fechando a janela com força, rezava internamente para que a dona da voz não tivesse a visto enviando sua própria coruja, virou-se lentamente fitando os olhos puxados e a pose elegante de Takana que estava inteiramente trajada com um vestido oriental vermelho muito bonito.

- Takana. – Respondera de modo amargo.  
- Não creio que vamos continuar com tratamentos tão supérfluos, ou será que vamos?  
- Tenho mais com o que me preocupar do que com tratamentos em minha residência Takana. – Resmungou a morena apanhando um colar de ônix em cima da penteadeira o colocando agilmente no pescoço alvo.  
- O colar das sombras... – Murmurou a oriental. – Quanto tempo não a vejo usa-lo.  
- Medidas extremas esperam atitudes desesperadas. – Retrucou Anne com um sorriso garboso.

Takana arqueara uma sobrancelha em curiosidade, desde quando Anne Adhara possuía uma língua tão afiada? Antes que pudesse lhe falar algo ou agir de alguma maneira, Anne passara por si cheia de classe, a oriental apenas suspirou de maneira cansada observando o quarto agora vazio da ex melhor amiga, seus olhos parando sob a gaiola vazia de Cygnus, sorriu fracamente olhando por cima dos ombros vendo Anne desaparecer no corredor.

- Talvez ainda haja esperança. – Sussurrou logo saindo do cômodo fechando a porta atrás de si, aquele jantar prometia.

Girou os calcanhares caminhando pelo extenso corredor do castelo, os quadros lhe seguiam com olhares de admiração, ela era uma sangue puro de família influente e uma das meninas de ouro de Apus Vega, fora treinada ao lado de Anne, Nathan e outras crianças apenas para atingir o nível de perfeição. Por mais que seu sobrenome significasse "amor" ela não conseguia sentir aquilo, era racional por demais para pensar em sentimentalismo e naquela noite, naquela noite onde o vento estava tão violento ela iria concluir mais uma missão racional, uma missão que ela saberia que arruinaria uma vida.

- Takana. – A voz obscura de Gaya ecoava pelo corredor.

A japonesa parara de andar imediatamente para fitar os olhos verdes da mulher, Gaya Adhara era muito mais astuta e vil do que comentavam, ela podia ser incrivelmente cruel também.

- Senhora... – A oriental se curvava em sinal de subordinação e respeito.  
- Creio que o plano vem seguindo-se como desejamos não é?  
- Sua filha acabou de descer para a sala.  
- Bom, exatamente como planejamos. – O sorriso malévolo repousava nos lábios finos avermelhados. – Apenas quatro gotas na bebida de Nathan.

Takana encarou o pequeno vidrinho com liquido incolor que Gaya entregara-lhe, mais uma vez concedera-lhe uma reverência e guardara nas vestes a pequena poção. Gaya tomara-lhe pelos ombros caminhando lado a lado pelo corredor.

Anne espreitara os olhos ao ver Takana descer as escadarias ao lado de Gaya, o senhor e a senhora Aiko mantinham uma conversa fútil com Apus enquanto Nathan fitava de modo considerado depressivo a neve pela janela da sala de estar.

- Oh, como vai Gaya? – A Sra. Aiko indagava risonha.  
- Bem, bem... – Gaya sorria maliciosa. – Creio que o jantar já está servido, poderíamos degustar de uma bela refeição enquanto botamos a conversa em dia.  
- Creio que sim... – O Sr. Aiko retribuía o sorriso da anfitriã seguindo-a ao lado da esposa para a sala ao lado.  
- Acompanha-me minha pequena? – Apus perguntava galanteador para Anne que limitou-se em se levantar e dispensar o braço que o homem lhe oferecia.

Nathan segurara uma risada ao ver a irmã empinar o pequeno narizinho e sair da sala o que fez a carranca de Apus surgir em um segundo, Takana já havia desaparecido da sala assim como todos. O moreno sorriu fracamente, ele daria de tudo para estar comendo sapos de chocolates ao lado de Stacy ao invés de um jantar triunfal com sua família estranha. Maneou a cabeça negativamente dando ás costas a janela seguindo em direção a sala de estar.

Talvez uma das decorações mais belas já vistas fosse da sala de jantar do castelo. A extensa mesa de madeira nobre acobreada com ás pernas formando belas serpentes. O imenso candelabro de prata e cristal sustentado no centro, ás paredes feitas de marfim com algumas estatuas de bronze e quadros de paisagens amenas. No centro da mesa um imenso arranjo feito de rosas e tulipas vermelhas rodeados por comidas de todos os tipos, os pratos de prata já servidos e o cálice de ametista servido com vinho tinto davam um ar inteiramente convidativo a todo aquele requinte.

- Não vai se sentar Nathan? – Indagou perigosamente Gaya sentada em uma das pontas da mesa indicando um lugar ao lado de Takana.

Anne franziu o cenho ao ver Vega dar um pequeno sorriso, algo estava errado, muito errado. O senhor e a senhora Aiko sentaram-se lado a lado assim como Anne sentara ao lado direito de Gaya, Nathan tratou-se de se sentar ao esquerdo tentando ignorar o olhar que Takana sustentava sobre si.

- Já decidiram a data do casamento? – Apus indagava bebendo um gole de seu vinho.  
- Não vamos nos casar. – Rosnara Nathan cortando o pedaço de carne em seu prato.  
- Nathan ainda está assustado com a palavra casamento, nada que vá alterar algo no futuro dele e de Takana. – Comentara Gaya de modo tranqüilo.  
- Gosto do dia vinte e cinco. – Comentara o Sr. Aiko com um olhar malicioso.  
- Eu não gosto de dia nenhum. – Nathan bebia um grande gole de vinho.

O olhar de Anne nunca aparentara tão analítico, notara Takana deslizar algo para dentro de suas vestes, algo que não era um dos talheres da refinada prataria de sua mãe. Seu cenho franzira-se ao ver seu irmão acariciar a têmpora de modo grogue, mal havia começado o jantar e o cálice de Nathan já estava vazio.

- Está tudo bem Nathan querido? – A Sra. Aiko indagava com falsa preocupação.  
- Está. – Declarara desgostoso o rapaz.

Apus sorrira para Gaya do outro lado da mesa bebendo tranquilamente seu cálice e comendo tranquilamente aquela fabulosa comida, gesto imitado por Takana e seus pais.

- Nathan pare de comer. – Ordenara Anne recebendo um olhar repreensivo de sua mãe.  
- O que? – Indagou o moreno cambaleante. – Eu estou... Meio tonto acho que...  
- Takana leve-o para o quarto. – Mandara Gaya.  
- Eu o levarei! – Anne levantava-se prontamente.  
- Sente-se imediatamente Anne. – Rosnou a monarca.  
- O que está havendo? – Indagou Nathan tonto segurando-se na mesa.  
- Tire-o daqui Takana. – Mandara uma segunda vez Gaya.

Takana levantou-se ajudando um vacilante Nathan a fazer o mesmo, Anne sacara a varinha apontando para a japonesa, gesto que fizera com que o senhor e a senhora Aiko também sacassem suas varinhas e lhe apontassem.

- Você não pode fazer feitiços fora de Hogwarts Anne... – Apus falava despojado sem alterar com tudo aquilo.  
- Não com a minha varinha. – A morena sorrira maldosa acenando a varinha de seu pai em sua mão.  
- A varinha de... – Gaya arregalava os olhos.  
- De meu pai. – Anne sorria abertamente.  
- SAIA DA SALA TAKANA! É UMA ORDEM! – Berrou a monarca sacando a própria varinha.

Takana engoliu em seco lançando um olhar magoado a Anne, logo vendo seus pais lançarem um feitiço em direção a menina que esquivou-se sem muita dificuldade. Aquela era sua missão e por mais que apreciasse Anne ela não poderia falhar. Sustentou Nathan em seus braços saindo o mais rápido que podia da sala de jantar.

- NÃO OUSE! – Urrou Anne ao ver a garota desaparecer pela porta com seu irmão.  
- Abaixe a varinha Anne. – Ordenara Gaya.  
- O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER COM ELE?  
- Seu irmão apenas vai se casar, não é motivo para uma rebelião minha pequena. – Apus limpava os lábios com um guardanapo de pano e levantava-se calmamente sacando a própria varinha.  
- Ele não vai fazer nada que vocês queiram! – A garota murmurara perigosamente fazendo uma sombra esverdeada passar pelos seus olhos.  
- E o que você vai fazer para impedir? – Desafiava Gaya.  
- Derrotar vocês. – Murmurou a menina.

Um show de luzes começara naquela sala de jantar, Anne azarara o candelabro o derrubando sobre a mesa fazendo com que os Aiko's desviassem da mesma e se protegessem, em seguida a menina saltara por uma das cadeiras acertando um chute em Apus, que segurou-lhe a perna e arremessara o corpo de Anne em uma das Estatuas que quebrara-se na hora.

Anne levantara-se arfante limpando um fio de sangue dos lábios, lançando um feitiço na Sra.Aiko a deixando desacordada, Gaya sorriu de canto, era incrivel o modo no qual Anne lutava, era como uma lince, uma perigosa lince das trevas. A menina já havia congelado o corpo do Sr. Aiko quando voltou a duelar com Apus. Um duelo árduo que Gaya sabia que se fosse outra garota duelando já havia caído, mas não Anne, ela lutava por quem desejava proteger, lutava por Nathan e por não dizer por si mesma.

- Desista Anne... – Falara a monarca seria.  
- JAMAIS! – Urrou a menina. – ESTUPE...  
- SECTUSEMPRA! – Berrara Apus.

A parede de marfim da sala de jantar não possuía mais seu tom claro, mas um imenso filete vermelho, vermelho sangue.

Takana abrira a porta de um imenso quarto de casal, Nathan ainda aparentava estar meio grogue sem saber onde estava, a oriental o caminhou até a cama coberta por lençóis mulçumanos dourados o deitando na mesma.

- O que está fazendo Takana? – Sussurrou o moreno ao sentir sua blusa negra de botões ser desabotoada enquanto a japonesa sentava-se sobre a suas cochas.  
- Você sempre me desejou não foi Nathan? – A garota falara maliciosa beijando o pescoço do moreno. – Desde que éramos pequenos...  
- Takana... – Nathan cerrava os olhos, o que diabos estava havendo com ele? Porque simplesmente não a afastava de si?  
- Sempre me desejou... – A garota encarava a face do rapaz desabotoando o vestido vermelho que usava.

Nathan abrira os olhos levemente, algo estava errado consigo, ele sentia desejo, sentia que deveria ter aquela mulher para si, sentia que seu corpo não lhe respondia mais e que a imagem do sorriso de Stacy desaparecia a cada segundo de sua mente. Takana despira a parte de cima do vestido revelando seios pequenos e alvos, a oriental sorrira maliciosamente ao ver os olhos de Nathan ficarem ainda mais negros do que o normal e ele agarrar suas cochas invertendo a posição.

Ele estava por cima agora e arrancara o vestido da japonesa numa velocidade e violência quase nunca vista em seus atos sempre pensados. Ele parecia um lobo feroz e faminto, desesperado para abocanhar sua presa. Takana arranhara levemente ás costas do moreno com suas imensas unhas douradas, os lábios de Nathan sugando-lhe o pescoço e descendo para o colo, uma sensação que aquela oriental jamais havia sentido na vida.

- Takana... O que fez comigo? – Sussurrou o moreno tomando os lábios da garota de modo avassalador.

A japonesa não respondera, descera as mãos finas para a calça social do rapaz desabotoando-a lentamente e tocando propositalmente o membro ereto por trás do pano. Nathan grunhia a cada toque o que fazia a garota sentir-se ainda mais poderosa. Baixou a calça do garoto revelando uma rigidez descomunal escondida pelo pano da bela boxer branca. Inverteu a posição ficando sobre o moreno, Nathan era com absoluta certeza o homem mais belo que ela já vira em vida. Passou sedutoramente ás unhas douradas por todo tórax definido do rapaz o que fazia Nathan grunhir de segundo a segundo, ele segurava-a firmemente pelas cochas brincando em hora em hora com sua calcinha negra de renda.

- Eu... Não sei o que fez... – Sussurrou o moreno com dificuldade. – Mas... Eu...  
- Shi... Não pensa Nathan... – Murmurou a japonesa.

Ele engoliu em seco, estava difícil se controlar, entretanto a imagem das risadas e dos olhos de Stacy alterando de cor lhe fizeram cerrar os olhos, Stacy... Ele não podia permitir que ela saísse de sua mente, simplesmente não podia.

_Playground school bell rings again_  
**O sinal do pátio da escola toca de novo**  
_Rain clouds come to play again_  
**Nuvens chuvosas vêm para brincar de novo**

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, havia um peso sobre seu peito, franziu o cenho levantando-se com cuidado deixando que o peso tombasse no travesseiro. Arregalou os olhos categoricamente, não havia sido um pesadelo, aquilo havia sido real e ele sentia-se imundo.

Levantou-se da cama notando sua explicita nudez, sentia nojo de si, nojo do que havia feito. Lançou um olhar indignado para a oriental nua que dormia serenamente naquela cama, ás roupas de ambos estavam espalhadas pelo quarto e Nathan só podia sentir uma imensa ira tomar conta de si.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_  
**Ninguém disse que ela não está respirando?**  
_Hello I'm your mind giving you_  
**Olá sou sua mente dando a você**  
_Someone to talk to_  
**Alguém para conversar**  
_Hello_  
**Olá**

Abandonou o quarto completamente nu, avançando pelos corredores pouco se importando com os comentários maldosos dos quadros sobre si. Parou frente a uma imensa porta negra adentrando o cômodo resguardado por esta de maneira brutal, parando estupefato ao fitar o corpo coberto de sangue repousando sobre sua cama. Anne possuía uma respiração fraca e seu corpo estava completamente ferido.

- Anne! – Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama segurando firmemente a mão da garota que abrira os olhos lentamente. – O que fizeram com você...  
- Foi o único modo... – Sussurrou a menina. – Roubei a chave da moto do Vega para você...  
- Anne...

_If I smile and don't believe_  
**Se eu sorrir e não acreditar**  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_  
**Eu sei que em breve vai despertar deste sonho**

- Você precisa ir... – Sussurrou a morena uma segunda vez. – O colar das sombras, venda-o no mercado negro, vai conseguir um bom dinheiro e...  
- Eu não posso ir embora e te deixar nesse estado! – Ás lágrimas banhavam a face do moreno.  
- Ficarei pior se você não for... – Um pequeno sorriso brotara nos lábios da menina. – Arrumei suas coisas com magia, está tudo pronto...  
- Eu vou, mas... Eu vou voltar ok? E eu...  
- Apenas vá Nate... – Anne sorrira mais uma vez suspirando fundo fechando os olhos castanhos esverdeados.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_  
**Não tente me consertar, não estou quebrado**  
_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_  
**Olá, eu sou a mentira vivendo para você para que você possa esconder**  
_Don't cry_  
**Não chore**

Nathan acariciou lentamente a face de boneca da irmã caçula, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça limpando ás lágrimas que he banhavam a sua própria face com amargura. Apanhou a pequena mochila localizada ao chão junto de uma pequena caixinha negra de veludo que ele sabia que repousava a jóia de sua irmã. Engoliu em seco ao virar ás costas sequer olhando uma última vez para aquele cômodo que fora seu quarto.

Desceu ás escadarias do castelo fitando o imenso rombo na porta que ligava a sala de jantar, aproximou-se do lugar espiando e vendo a imensa destruição, sua irmã havia lutado e o pior, havia lutado por ele.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_  
**De repente eu sei que não estou dormindo**  
_Hello I'm still here_  
**Olá ainda estou aqui**  
_All that's left of yesterday_  
**Tudo o que restou do passado**

Os portões do castelo Adhara fecharam-se assim que uma moto negra o atravessara, o belo rapaz de olhos negros abandonava o lugar que chamara de lar por dezessete anos, graças a sua irmã Nathan iria tentar ser livre pela primeira vez em sua vida.

O Sol nascera esplendorosamente no horizonte, debaixo de várias cobertas era notório o copo alvo de um garoto loiro que possuía as mechas de seu cabelo caindo sobre os olhos cerrados. Kevin nunca apreciara o frio, principalmente pelo fato dele nunca conseguir se aquecer o suficiente.

- KEKEZITINHOOO! – Uma voz divertida ecoava de alguma parte do quarto bagunçado.

O loirinho remechera-se na cama sequer dando o luxo de se levantar, se ele era a preguiça em pessoa em dias quentes ele conseguia ser milhões de vezes pior em dias gelados.

- KEKE!! – Um espelhinho jogado ao chão emitia o barulho revelando a face desgostosa de Sirius Zabine. – ACORDA SUA MULA DEMENTE!

Kevin muxoxara escondendo a cabeça com o travesseiro, Sirius não estava querendo lhe acordar numa manhã fria estava?

- Ok... Se você não acordar eu vou SOZINHO com o CACAZITINHO para o Beco Diagonal e não te compro presente NENHUM! – Resmungara o moreno.

O loirinho arremessara o travesseiro longe acertando o abajur que caíra do criado mudo quebrando-se em milhões de pedaços, Kevin pulara da cama tendo a perna enrolada por um dos cobertores fazendo com que o tombo que levasse a seguir fizesse Sirius gargalhar como nunca. A técnica do presente, sempre funcionava.

- Não ria Six! – O sonserino fazia bico espiando o espelhinho.  
- Como não? Todo ano é a mesma coisa! AHoiHOAIHAOIa.  
- Não vejo graça nenhuma! – Muxoxou alisando a parte traseira a fim de aliviar a dor.  
- Mas eu vejo! – Sirius piscava maroto. – Arrume-se, mamãe e tia Amy vão nos levar ao beco.  
- Por que eu tenho que ir? Mamãe e Stacy nunca vão!  
- Elas sempre cuidam da comida e se você ficar ai não vai ter comida alguma para elas cuidarem! Agora arrume-se e mecha essa sua bunda gorda pra casa do Caca!  
- MINHA BUNDA NÃO É GORDA, ELA É FOFINHA! SIX? Six? 'Tá aí? Droga! Me deixou falando sozinho de novo.

Kevin levantara-se com dificuldade do chão, porque todo ano ele caía no lance dos presentes? Espreguiçou-se lentamente fitando um porta retratos em cima de sua escrivaninha, era a primeira vez que Jay não iria com eles fazer compras de natal. Coçou a cabeça de modo preocupado, se tudo continuasse daquele modo era muito provável que os marotos se separassem de vez.

- Kevin? – Uma voz empolgada ecoava atrás da porta.  
- Depende, quem é? – Sorriu arteiro encarando a porta fechada.  
- Abre logo essa porta! – Lauren falava divertida.

O loirinho caminhara empolgado em direção a porta saltando algum de seus livros e pedaços do abajur quebrado, abrindo a mesma com um sorriso eu tenho trinta e dois dentes na boca e eles brilham no escuro para a namorada que mordia o lábio inferior de um modo maroto.

- O que você aprontou? – Indagou divertido ao ver a face da namorada se contorcer em reprovação.  
- Eu nunca apronto! Isso é papel seu!  
- Verdade... – O loirinho colocava o dedo no queixo pensativo.  
- Preciso de sua ajuda.  
- Sério? – Os olhinhos azuis arregalavam-se categoricamente. – O que aconteceu com a Miss Independente?  
- Ela saiu de férias! – A morena erguia o queixo pomposamente. – Quero que compre umas coisinhas para mim, sua mãe disse que você vai no beco...  
- E por que você também não vai?  
- Ora Kevin, alguém tem que ficar e ajudar sua mãe e a Tacy!  
- E por que esse alguém tem que ser você?  
- Por que eu sou prestativa!  
- Desde quando?  
- Você quer ficar sem seu presente de natal? – A menina ameaçava dando um beliscão no braço do namorado.  
- Autch! Ok! Ok! Desculpe Lau-Lau! Nossa que maneira bruta de me dar bom dia.  
- Toma a lista e se eu SONHAR que você a perdeu ou quebrou qualquer item dela eu juro que farei greve de beijos!  
- Greve de beijos? Isso é uma injustiça! – Kevin fazia bico arrancando risinhos da namorada que colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e depositara um beijo terno nos lábios do namorado.  
- Bom dia. – Ela sorria marota girando os calcanhares desaparecendo no corredor.

Kevin dera um sorriso bobo encostado no vão da porta, se ele soubesse que namorar Lauren Sanders seria a melhor coisa do mundo ele teria começado esse namoro há anos atrás.

Caios estava em pé na varanda de seu quarto, seus olhos verdes descansavam sob um pedaço de pergaminho enquanto sua mão acariciava as plumagens fofas de uma coruja parda que comia avidamente a ração dada pelo loiro. Suspirou aflito, aquele bilhete de Anne além de enigmático demonstrava que ela estava temerosa, amassou o bilhete dentre os dedos, daria tudo para invadir o castelo Adhara e tirar Anne e Nathan de lá.

- Não desceu para o café então me preocupei. – Uma voz carinhosa lhe tocava os ouvidos.

O loiro virou-se lentamente fitando a face angelical de sua mãe. Amy lhe sorria de maneira bondosa enquanto segurava em suas mãos uma bandeja prata cheia de gostosuras para o café da manhã do filho mais velho.

- Não precisava mãe... – Murmurou fitando o sorriso da mulher.  
- Ás vezes faz bem mimar os filhos, Dalilah eu posso mimar todos os dias, mas você e Joe são poucas vezes no ano... – Rira-se Amy fazendo sinal para ambos adentrarem o quarto.

Caios seguiu a mãe para dentro com a coruja parda em seu braço, a mulher descasara a bandeja sobre a cama do filho indicando para que ele sentasse e assim tomassem café juntos.

- Uma bela ave... – Analisou fazendo carinho na coruja. – É da menina Adhara não é?  
- É... – O loiro baixara os olhos tristonho.  
- Alguma noticia? – Perguntou a monarca logo recebendo o pedaço de pergaminho amassado lendo o conteúdo. – Você deve estar preocupado...  
- Estou.  
- Seu pai disse que não seria fácil, tem certeza que quer insistir nessa relação?  
- Absoluta. – Afirmou o loiro com convicção.  
- Ótimo, então tome seu café e se apronte, iremos comprar algo bem bonito para ela no Beco.  
- Eu preciso ir mesmo? – Choramingou.  
- Mas é claro! É uma tradição!  
- Enfrentar filas, mulheres loucas se estapeando por presentes, confusões no meio do beco, não vejo isso como uma tradição agradável! – Ironizou o loiro.  
- Onde está sua energia marota? – Rira Amy beijando a testa do filho.  
- Ficou debaixo das cobertas. – Retrucara Caios piscando para mãe que sorria abandonando o quarto.

Todo ano era sempre assim, mas algo lhe dizia que esse natal não seria tão feliz e animado quanto os outros, por mais que seus pais e tios se esforçassem para isso.

Ás luzes de Natal e o tumulto do beco não eram lá novidade para Caios que segurava Dalilah em seu colo, como também não era novidade Ashlee Zabine e sua mãe pararem em quase todas as vitrines que existiam naquele lugar, nada havia mudado, Sirius discutindo com Kevin e dando-lhe milhares de tapas na cabeça, pessoas pedindo autógrafo de sua mãe e de Ashlee, dentre de outras amenidades. A única coisa que mudara era Jay não estar lá.

Era estranho não ter alguém ao seu lado para reclamar de sua mãe e de Ashlee, não ter alguém que entendesse suas piadas. Kevin e Sirius eram ótimos entretanto não eram Jay e a ausência deste último estava lhe afetando de um modo do qual ele jamais sonharia ser afetado algum dia.

- Caios... – Choramingara Dalie em seu colo.  
- Oi? – Sorrira o loiro para a irmã caçula.  
- Eu quero... – A loirinha apontara para um imenso amasso de pelúcia em uma das vitrines.  
- Já pediu para o Papai Noel?  
- Já, mas eu acho que ele nem vai me dar. – A menina fazia bico.

Caios sorrira dando um beijo estalado na bochecha da irmã fazendo um leve aceno para Sirius e Kevin que giraram os olhos e adentraram a loja de brinquedos enquanto Caios distraia a pequena Dalilah com um coral de natal que cantava debaixo de um imenso pinheiro coberto de neve.

- Quando foi que viramos ajudantes de Papai Noel? – Muxoxara Kevin enquanto Sirius pagava o amasso de pelúcia.  
- Quando fomos obrigados a isso! – O moreno piscava maroto. – E não reclame! Eu poderia estar trapaceando nesse momento e estou comprando amassos de pelúcia!  
- Eu realmente detesto o natal, as únicas coisas boas nele são ás comidas e os presentes!  
- Acredite Keke, eu te apóio cem por cento nisso! – Sirius gargalhava ao deixarem à loja de brinquedos. – E então? O que comprou para a Lau-Lau?  
- Um prendedor de cabelo de cristal, ela me deu indiretas por duas semanas! – O loirinho girou os olhos. – E até anotou na lista de presentes dela "KEVIN ME COMPRE O PRENDEDOR DE CABELO DE CRISTAL", Lau-Lau tem que aprender a ser mais suave. E você? Comprou o quê pra Dandan?  
- Pena de repetição rápida sem recarga de tinta... – Sirius sorria maroto. – A única coisa que a Dandan ama mais do que meus beijos é o lance jornalístico.  
- Sinceramente eu acho que ela ama mais o jornalismo do que você Six! – Ironizava Caios aproximando-se segurando a mão da Dalilah que comia uma imensa barra de chocolate.  
- Há! Há! Há! Você me mata de rir Cacazitinho! – Sirius cruzava os braços mal humorado arrancando risadas de Kevin e Caios. – O que você comprou pra sua Adhara?  
- Isso... – Caios retirava uma caixinha vermelha de veludo do bolso. – Dalie que escolheu.  
- Escolhi sim! – A loirinha sorria abertamente.

Sirius apanhara a caixinha das mãos do amigo abrindo-a e logo maravilhando-se, um belo cordão de ouro de fada com um pingente de cristal que possuía uma imensa constelação dentro da mesma, Kevin abrira a boca categoricamente e antes que pudesse tocar no colar Sirius fechara a caixinha e devolvera para o dono.

- Hey! Eu queria ver! – Resmungou.  
- Keke, sempre que você vê algo com ás mãos esse algo não acaba muito feliz! – Sirius falava sarcástico fazendo o loirinho emburrar. – Venhamos e convenhamos Caca, você gastou uma nota nisso daí!  
- Dinheiro é para se gastar Six! – Divertia-se o loiro.  
- O que é aquela bolinha com nuvens?  
- Não é uma bolinha com nuvens sua anta! – Sirius rolava os olhos. – É um cristal universal, é extremamente raro! Ele tem a imitação perfeita de uma constelação dentro de si, só não consegui identificar a constelação.  
- É a constelação de Fênix. – Dalilah respondia prontamente orgulhosa de si mesma.  
- Fênix representa esperança... – Caios sorria de canto para os amigos.  
- Cacazitinho você é tão romântico que merece um abraço! – Kevin abria os braços e sorria largamente.  
- Kekezinho se você me abraçar vai perder os braços! – Caios respondia divertido.  
- Todo mundo está me magoando hoje! – Emburrava o garoto.  
- Eu te abraço Keke! – Dalie sorria gentil abraçando o primo.  
- Dalie é a única que me ama por isso vou leva-la para passear na loja de brinquedos!  
- E eu vou com eles para garantir a segurança dos objetos quebráveis da loja! – Sirius piscava maroto.

Caios gargalhara, viu sua mãe e Ashlee conversarem animadas frente uma loja de roupas, maneou a cabeça negativamente enfiando as mãos nos bolsos preparado para seguir aqueles dois malucos que ele confiou sua pequenina irmã inocente, mal dera dois passos e já trombara em alguém, franziu o cenho ao ver que a pessoa mantinha o rosto escondido, era raro ver alguém esconder o rosto naquela parte do Beco Diagonal.

- Desculpe-me. – Uma voz rouca ecoara da pessoa.

Reconhecendo a voz imediatamente o loiro segurara firmemente o braço da pessoa fazendo com que o capuz negro da capa caísse e o rosto de Nathan Adhara fosse revelado, os olhos verdes de Caios arregalaram-se assim como os de Nathan que não havia percebido até o momento que havia trombado no companheiro de escola.

- Ca-caios? – O moreno engolira em seco.  
- Nathan? O que faz aqui?  
- Longa história... – O moreno baixava os olhos.  
- Tenho tempo de sobra. – Caios espreitava os olhos.

Nathan abrira a boca para falar quando um imenso barulho ecoara de uma das lojas de brinquedos fazendo com que todos que passassem pela rua parassem imediatamente o que faziam para fitar Sirius, Kevin e Dalilah sendo expulsos da loja.

- Vamos conversar longe dos destruidores? – Sugeria Caios com um leve sorriso.  
- Boa idéia. – Nathan sorria de canto ao ver as famosas Amy Trent e Ashlee Zabine aproximando do trio e dando boas broncas.

O loiro e o moreno caminharam por um tempo em silêncio até chegarem em uma praça afastada, esta coberta por neve não possuía sequer nenhuma criança brincando. Caios fora o primeiro a tirar a neve de um dos balanços e sentar-se fitando a face preocupada de Nathan.

- Eu sai de casa.  
- Saiu? – Caios franzia o cenho. – E Anne?  
- Não veio... – Nathan baixava os olhos. – Eu... Eu me sinto péssimo por deixa-la! Caios, ela... Ela estava ferida, ela lutou por mim e...  
- Hey! Calma! Do que você está falando?  
- Não sei o que houve ontem, Gaya armou um jantar para Vega e para os Aiko's, me lembro de Anne começar uma discussão no jantar, ela nunca foi de alterar a voz, eu estava tonto e não me lembro de quase nada apenas de acordar nu na cama com Takana.  
- Você transou com a Aiko? – O loiro abrira a boca categoricamente.  
- Creio que fui enfeitiçado ou colocaram algo em minha comida... – Nathan murmurara envergonhado. – Quando acordei decidi fazer algo, azarar Gaya, sei lá! Mas quando cheguei em meu quarto Anne estava lá, estava ferida... Ela duelara com Vega e... E arrumara minhas coisas, me disse para ir embora.

Caios engolira em seco levantando-se bruscamente do balanço acertando um belo soco na face de Nathan que cambaleara e caíra sentado na neve fofa, o moreno chorara, chorara como uma criança e Caios caíra sentado na neve, seus olhos esbanjando revolta e decepção, temia por Anne.

- Como pôde deixá-la... – Sussurrou o loiro.  
- Eu... Eu... – Gaguejava Nathan.  
- Talvez ela não quisesse ir com Nathan naquele momento. – Uma voz suave ecoara atraindo a atenção dos dois sonserinos.

Amy caminhara tranquilamente até ambos ajoelhando-se ao lado de Nathan, a loira retirou um pequeno paninho de dentro das vestes limpando o sangue que escorria do nariz do moreno, Caios mantinha os olhos abaixados como se sua mente trabalhasse como nunca.

- Sra. Trent eu...  
- Você saiu de casa Nathan, por isso tem um lugar em minha casa. – A loira falara séria. – Juro que daremos um jeito de resgatar sua irmã também, mas tudo em seu devido tempo.  
- Temos que ir lá agora mãe! – Caios levantava-se da neve. – Ela...  
- Não podemos fazer nada Caios... – Amy lançava um olhar triste para o filho. – Legalmente Anne Adhara ainda é menor de idade, Gaya é sua mãe.  
- Gaya não é lá muito considerada mãe Sra. Trent.  
- Eu sei Nathan, mas nesse momento tudo o que podemos fazer é cuidar de você, Caios sempre soube que seu relacionamento com Anne não seria fácil, por isso devemos manter a calma.  
- Eu quero ir embora. – Declarara Caios sério.  
- Tudo bem... Vamos Nathan, você vem conosco.  
- Tem certeza? Eu...  
- Faça o que minha mãe manda Nathan. – Caios fitava o amigo de modo sério. – Os socos dela doem mais do que os meus, acredite.

Nathan sorrira de canto ao ver um pequeno sorriso nascer nos lábios de Caios, era como se uma esperança houvesse nascido e por mais que ambos estivessem preocupados com Anne eles não iriam brigar entre si, iriam por fim dar um jeito de resgatá-la.

- Onde estão os outros? – Perguntara Caios.  
- Pagando os objetos quebrados por Kevin, graças a Merlim Draco e Suzan mandaram um cheque gordo para as despesas de Kevin no Beco! – Rira Amy olhando para os dois rapazes. – Animem-se meninos, é Natal e podem acontecer milagres.  
- Assim espero Sra. Trent, assim espero... – Sussurrou Nathan para si mesmo caminhando atrás da bela mulher.

Era por fim apenas um milagre para salvar Anne daquele lugar infernal.

Nathan olhava ao redor de maneira estupefata, em menos de três horas ele já estava completamente instalado na mansão Trent com direito a um confortável quarto e a toalhas limpas em sua suíte. Sentou-se na cama fofa baixando os olhos, seria eternamente grato pelo que Anne fizera por si, ela deu a maior prova de amor de irmão que ele sequer poderia imaginar que um dia ela lhe daria.

Levou ás mãos à face esfregando-as, o que deveria estar acontecendo com Anne naquele momento? Ainda estaria muito ferida? Conseguiu um bom dinheiro vendendo a moto de Apus e o colar de sua irmã e pensar que só conseguiu aquilo graças a ela, Anne era visivelmente surpreendente.

A porta de seu quarto abrira-se num estrondo, ergueu a face assustado assim que viu uma bela garota de cabelos loiros adentrar correndo em seu quarto e jogar-se sobre si, fazendo-o cair para trás com Stacy beijando-lhe arduamente os lábios, Nathan jamais pensara que ela lhe receberia assim algum dia.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou a menina fitando os olhos negros do rapaz. – Está ferido? Eles te machucaram? Meu pai me contou o que houve!  
- Estou bem... – Nathan sorria sem graça desviando os olhos dos da menina sentando-se e fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. – Mas Anne...  
- Nós vamos ajuda-la! Meu pai disse que vai estudar tudo sobre os direitos dela e seus também!  
- Stacy eu...  
- Eu fiquei preocupada. – A garota mordia o lábio inferior. – Eu temi que algo tivesse acontecido com você quando me contaram que você saiu de casa, Nathan eu...  
- Eu estou bem... – O moreno sorria fracamente.

Stacy sorriu bonito um sorriso que ela somente dava para ele, sentia-se sujo por ter aquela garota em seus braços, Stacy não o merecia, ele havia a traído na noite anterior. Antes que pudesse falar algo sentiu seus lábios serem novamente capturados pelos lábios aveludados da menina. Beijar Stacy era como estar no céu, era como se ele tivesse a plena certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

- AI MEU CORAÇÃO! – Um berro ecoara na porta do quarto fazendo com que o casal se separasse imediatamente.  
Nathan arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas ao fitar Kevin Malfoy com uma mão no peito arfante parado no vão da porta do quarto, Stacy limitou-se em girar os olhos categoricamente Kevin era tão dramático.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – O loirinho adentrava o recinto. – Minha irmã, minha velha irmã! Com... Com meu novo irmãozinho! POR MERLIM NATEZITO VOCÊ DESENCALHOU A TACY!  
- O QUÊ?? – A menina berrava arregalando os olhos. – QUEM É A ENCALHADA AQUI SEU IDIOTA?  
- Natezito você é quase um São Jorge matando dragão, no caso você está pegando a Tacy, ahh.. Que seja é a mesma coisa! – Kevin sorria marotamente arrancando gargalhadas de Nathan fazendo Stacy saltar do colo do garoto e começar a perseguir o irmão pelo quarto.  
- EU VOU TE MATAR KEVIN!  
- HEY! NÃO ME MATE POR DIZER A VERDADE, O NATE É MEU HERÓI!

Antes que a loira alcançasse o irmão Nathan a segurara pela cintura prendendo-a entre seus braços, o que fez Kevin mostrar-lhe a língua e sair correndo do quarto berrando aos sete ventos que Stacy havia desencalhado com um Sonserino descente.

- ARGH! Eu vou matá-lo!  
- Pelo menos a reação dele foi melhor do que a que eu esperava... – Nathan sorria de canto virando a garota para si.  
- Espero que a do meu pai também seja... – Sussurrara Stacy divertida.  
- Espero que seu pai não tenha os seus instintos assassinos... – Brincara o moreno abraçando firmemente a namorada. – Obrigado por ficar ao meu lado.  
- Eu vou ficar ao seu lado para todo o sempre Nathan. – Murmurou a menina de volta.

Nathan sentiu uma onda aquecer seu coração, Stacy era a única que conseguia isso, acalmar-lhe em momentos tão complicados.

Sirius engolira em seco pela milésima vez, estava parado frente aquela imensa porta branca a mais de uma hora e ainda não havia criado coragem o bastante para tocar a campainha. Respirou pesado pela milésima vez, se Digo atendesse a porta certamente ele seria expulso dali a pauladas, mas ele ainda tinha que ver Danielle e dar-lhe seu presente da Natal, mesmo que isso lhe causasse alguns hematomas.

- Ok, eu sou um grifinório! Coragem Sirius, coragem! – Falou para si mesmo levando a mão para campainha apertando-a. – Onde diabos eu estava com a cabeça quando vim para cá?

A porta abrira-se lentamente, o que fez a respiração do moreno falhar imediatamente. Danielle abrira a porta com um sorriso imenso trajada com um imenso blusão branco e um short negro, os cabelos loiros despenteados e o sorriso sapeca lhe davam um ar incrivelmente sexy o que fez o garoto tentar mudar os pensamentos antes que o Pitt Bull Digo O'Brian aparecesse para lhe devorar.

- Sirius! – A garota falou empolgada abraçando o namorado fortemente dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.  
- Calma Dandan! – O moreno a afastava espiando por trás da mesma. – Eu sei que você não resiste a mim e ao meu charme, mas eu quero viver muito ainda ok?  
- Digo não está se é isso que te preocupa! – Sorriu marota. – Entra! Aqui fora está um gelo.

Como se alguém retirasse uma imensa carga de cima de seus ombros o moreno adentrou sorridente a imensa mansão O'Brian. A casa de Danielle era certamente impecável, ele já havia adentrado ali algumas vezes, mas jamais em época de natal. A imensa árvore de natal enfeitada no centro da sala de estar, as meias dependuradas em cima da lareira e os enfeites natalinos davam um ar juvenil.

Danielle saltou em uma imensa poltrona bege apanhando um coelhinho branco felpudo, o que fez Sirius rolar os olhos, era incrível que era só aquela bola de pêlos aparecer que Danielle esquecia de sua existência.

- Dá para deixar a imitação barata do coelhinho da páscoa de lado e me dar atenção?  
- Eu não acredito que você tem ciúmes de um coelhinho fofinho! – A loira sorria debochada colocando o pequeno animal no chão.  
- Seus pais não estão em casa? – Desconversava o moreno com ás bochechas levemente coradas.  
- Não, digamos que o natal vai ser eu e eu.  
- Por que?  
- Papai e Digo foram para o treinamento do Ministério e mamãe fará plantão no St.Mungus...  
- Por que não me mandou uma coruja, eu poderia ter vindo mais cedo.  
- Eu não estava muito disposta a estragar o seu natal...  
- Acredite, esse natal iria ser uma droga sem você. – O moreno piscava marotamente jogando uma sacolinha para a loira.

Danielle arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver Sirius lhe fazer sinal para abrir, sorriu divertida não pensara que iriam trocar presentes tão cedo. Abriu empolgada a sacolinha logo deparando-se com uma pena de repetição rápida se recarga de tinta. Se Sirius soubesse que Danielle iria lhe agarrar de maneira tão apaixonada ao ver a tal pena ele teria lhe dado milhões dela, sorriu maroto quando ela saltara em seu colo e beijara-lhe fervorosamente.

- Eu sempre soube que era mais sexy que um coelho! – Piscou maroto recebendo um tapa no ombro.  
- Bobo! – A loira gargalhara.

Sirius a fitara carinhosamente, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da mesma e a puxando para si fazendo um leve cafuné.

- Sirius, como anda ás coisas entre Caios e Jay? – Perguntou a garota.  
- Uma droga. – O moreno falara chateado. – É estranho ver que algo que jurávamos que duraria pela eternidade vem acabando...  
- Os marotos não vão acabar. – Os olhos de Danielle encaravam seriamente o namorado.  
- Coisas vêm acontecendo Dandan, coisas que nem eu e nem você somos capazes de entender direito o porquê.  
- Coisas acontecem e isso não quer dizer que vocês irão se separar de vez...  
- Dani eu...  
- Dê um tempo a tudo Sirius.  
- É complicado.  
- Se não fosse complicado não seria a vida... – A menina sorriu singelamente.  
- Nathan está morando com Caios agora...  
- Como?  
- Ele saiu de casa, a situação na mansão Trent 'tá bem esquisita, Kevin consegue quebrar o gelo, mas a verdade é que estamos todos cansados.  
- Você não está bem mesmo não é?

O moreno baixara os olhos maneando a cabeça negativamente, Danielle dera um suspiro triste, ver Sirius daquele modo era realmente de matar qualquer um.

- Que tal um jogo? – Sugeriu divertida.  
- Um jogo? – O moreno arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Vamos jogar cinuca!  
- Cinuca? – Sirius sorria maliciosamente. – Sabe eu já tive um sonho com você que envolvia cinuca.  
- Sério? Que tipo de sonho? – Indagou curiosa.  
- Se você souber vai desistir de jogar! – Rira divertido. – E então? Onde fica a mesa?  
- Você é um besta mesmo! – Gargalhara a menina. – Nos fundos, mas eu já vou avisando, eu sou realmente boa!

Sirius sorriu malicioso ao ver a garota andando na frente, se Merlim odiava sua namorada ele realmente o amava! Afinal, sonhos maliciosos podem virar realidade não é mesmo?

A noite caíra tão rapidamente que mal podia-se perceber, o natal na mansão Trent começara tranquilamente com as crianças correndo e divertindo-se. Aquilo era o que Caios mais apreciava nas crianças, elas ainda não tinham idéia do que realmente estava acontecendo lá fora, as únicas preocupações que possuíam eram de brincar como nunca e abrir o máximo de presentes que pudessem.

Sentou-se um pouco afastado de todos ao lado do piano de sua mãe, seus olhos repousavam em Dalilah e de como seria o futuro de sua irmãzinha em meio a toda aquela confusão. Sentiu uma mão tocar-lhe os ombros, ergueu os olhos verdes fitando os olhos cansados de seu avô Cold que lhe sorria meigamente.

- Tem um lugar para esse velho se sentar? – Perguntou o homem.  
- Sempre há lugar para você vovô! – Caios piscava maroto indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado.  
- Olhando Stacy com o bonitão Adhara eu só consigo rir... – Cold comentava. – Anos atrás ela corria atrás de você que nem o Kevin corre atrás de uma barra de chocolate.  
- Ás coisas mudam... – Rira Caios.  
- Sim, sim... Algumas coisas realmente mudam... Um exemplo disso é Nathan ser o primeiro namorado de Stacy que Draco não quer arrancar ás tripas, Kevin crescendo e assumindo certas responsabilidades e cavalheirismos que jamais sonharíamos em ver... – Cold franzia o cenho apontando para Kevin dando uma flor para Lauren. – Ás coisas podem mudar, mas algo eu sei que nunca muda.  
- E o que seria? – Indagou Caios sério.  
- A amizade verdadeira.  
- Vovô olha...  
- Sei que você e Jay estão sem se falar e que ele está tentando suicido na varanda, sei que você já tentou falar com ele, sei que brigaram no campo de quadribol de Hogwarts e sei também que você roubou a namorada dele...  
- Eu...  
- Mas mesmo com todas essas situações, vocês têm apresso um pelo outro. Ele está lá fora agora congelando enquanto estamos aqui conversando, acha isso justo?

O loiro engolira em seco, seu avô Cold sempre aparentara ser maluco, mas a verdade é que ele era uma das pessoas mais sábias que Caios já chegara a conhecer.

- Oh Tacy! Minha neta amada! – Cold falava empolgado. – Toque algo que preste nesse piano, não agüento mais gritaria de criança!  
- Tem certeza que quer que eu toque vovô? – Sorrira a menina. – Não quero deixar Nathan sozinho na companhia do papai.  
- Mas que coisa! Eu não vou matar o garoto! – Draco fazia bico.  
- Claro que não vai, se matar ele não ganha o presente especial da noite! – Suzan piscava marotamente servindo o prato de Hunter.  
- 'Tá vendo! Com uma ameaça dessas eu não encostaria em nenhum fio de cabelo do Nathan aqui!  
- Eu estou seguro Stacy... – Nathan sorria de canto. – Pelo menos eu acho.  
- Eu sinceramente não acho! – A loira sorria de canto abraçando o namorado. – Além do mais Max ensaiou uma música, ele poderia tocar!  
- Eu? – O ruivo arregalava os olhos.  
- Mostre que o talento está no sangue filho! – Megan bagunçava os cabelos ruivos do menino que sorria abertamente.  
- Aproveite a música e vai passear lá fora Caios... – Sussurrara Cold. – Ninguém vai sentir sua falta, eu te garanto.

Caios sorriu de lado, Max já estava aposto ao piano. O loiro levantou-se da cadeira abandonando a sala, seu avô tinha razão, por mais que ele e Jay tinham brigado ele ainda tinha apresso por ele.

_Trying hard to speak_  
**Tentando muito falar**  
_And fighting with my weak hand_  
**E lutando com a minha mão fraca**  
_Driven to distraction_  
**Levado à distração**  
_So part of the plan_  
**É tudo parte do plano.**

- Jay... – O loiro murmurara ao chegar à varanda da mansão.

Os olhos azuis esverdeados viraram-se para si em surpresa, Jay endureceu o maxilar o que fez Caios aproximar-se vagarosamente.

_When something is broken_  
**Quando algo está quebrado**  
_And you try to fix it_  
**E você tenta consertar**  
_Trying to repair it_  
**Tentando reparar**  
_Any way you can_  
**De qualquer forma que conseguir**

- Eu a amo, e eu amo nossa amizade também. Eu sinto muito ter mentido e...  
- Eu vou embora Caios. – Jay falara sério virando-se de costas para o loiro.  
- Você o quê?  
- Após a formatura, eu vou para a Bulgária.  
- Jay...  
- Me contaram que ela se machucou, se a ama mesmo o que ainda faz aqui que não foi atrás dela? – O moreno fitava o lago congelado.  
- Eu...  
- Vai atrás dela.

_I dive in at the deep end_  
**Eu mergulho no fim profundo**  
_You become my best friend_  
**Você se torna minha melhor amiga**  
_I wanna love you but I don't know if I can_  
**Eu quero te amar, mas não sei se consigo.**

- Eu vou, mas você pode ir para o Japão que eu também irei atrás de você. Eu não vou desistir da nossa amizade tão fácil Jay.  
- Eu sei que não... – O moreno dava um sorriso triste. – Por isso estou mandando você ir atrás dela primeiro.

Caios sorrira levemente, entendia o que Jay queria dizer com aquelas palavras, Jay precisava de um tempo, precisava colocar ás idéias no lugar e Anne, bem, Anne naquele momento precisava de si ela não precisava de um tempo.

_I know something is broken_  
**Eu sei que algo está quebrado**  
_and I'm trying to fix it_  
**Eu estou tentando corrigir isso**  
_Trying to repair it anyway I can_  
**Tentando reparar de alguma maneira, eu posso**

Antes que Jay virasse para fita-lo novamente, Caios já havia desaparecido, Jay limitou-se em dar um sorriso triste e adentrar para a casa. Havia pelo menos feito um milagre de natal. Assim que adentrou a sala notou seu irmão tocando uma música no piano, uma música que falava mais do que ele poderia falar. Cold lhe sorriu amigavelmente, o que fez Jay lhe dar um aceno positivo de cabeça e sentar-se ao lado de Kevin e Lauren que degustavam um dos milhares de quitutes feitos por Stacy e Suzan.

- Está tudo bem cara? – Indagara Kevin.  
- Vai ficar. – Jay sorria fracamente.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together_  
**Eu e você estamos boiando num maremoto juntos**  
_You and me are drifting into outer space... and singing_  
**Eu e você estamos sendo levados para o espaço sideral e cantando**

Um chevete impala conversível negro estacionara frente aos portões de ferro do castelo Adhara, uma bela garota que encontrava-se nos jardins trajada com roupas de veludo negra arregalou os orbes castanhos esverdeados ao ver o farol iluminar um belo rapaz loiro que havia descido do carro.

Os olhos de Anne lacrimejaram e ela só teve tempo de correr em direção ao portão e abri-lo, Caios abrira os braços a tempo de abraçar o corpo esguio da garota e sentir o cheiro de jasmim que emanava de seus cabelos. Graças a Merlim ela estava bem.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together_  
**Eu e você estamos boiando num maremoto juntos**  
_You and me are drifting into outer space... and singing_  
**Eu e você estamos sendo levados para o espaço sideral e cantando**

- O que faz aqui? – Perguntara a menina com uma voz rouca.  
- Salvando você. – Sussurrou o garoto acariciando a face de boneca analisando alguns ferimentos na bochecha da mesma.

Anne lançou um olhar em direção ao castelo, um frio corroeu-lhe a espinha, Caios apenas a puxou para si colando a testa na da garota.

- Confia em mim Anne.

_You and me are floating on a tidal wave... together_  
**Eu e você estamos boiando num maremoto juntos**  
_You and me are drifting into outer space... and singing_  
**Eu e você estamos sendo levados para o espaço sideral e cantando**

- Vamos embora daqui. – Murmurou a menina.

O carro negro decolara vôo desaparecendo em meio da névoa, Caios segurara firmemente a mão de Anne que estava enlaçada em seu próprio colo. Trocaram sorrisos confidentes, tudo iria começar a ficar bem.

Lauren olhara ao seu redor, certamente o terraço da mansão dava uma vista perfeita de toda a propriedade, Kevin abraçou-lhe por trás enquanto observavam a bela paisagem, era momentos como aquele que faziam Lauren crer que haveria ainda esperança no mundo, momentos tão pequenos e tão especiais que alimentavam a esperança e o desejo pela vida.

- Eu vou me casar com você... – Sussurrara Kevin.  
- Vai? – Rira a menina.  
- Vou, assim que terminarmos Hogwarts.  
- Você sequer perguntou se eu quero.  
- Eu sei que você quer, não preciso perguntar! – Zombava Kevin divertido. – Como eu sei que o Sirius agora deve estar pedindo a Dandan em casamento também.  
- Como você pode ter certeza disso?  
- Eu tenho muitas certezas... – O loirinho piscava maroto.

A morena apenas rira da situação voltando a encarar a paisagem, tudo aquilo seria ainda mais perfeito se ela tivesse seu pai e seu irmão também ao seu lado.

O corpo esguio, nu e delicado de Danielle O'Brian repousava no felpudo tapete da sala de jogos frente à lareira acesa. A loira observava a face serena de Sirius enquanto este adormecia, sua respiração fazendo seu peito descer e subir tranquilamente. Sorriu levemente, jamais pensara que aquilo iria acontecer, mas fora o melhor acontecimento de toda a sua vida.

FlashBack

- Pare de roubar Sirius! – Resmungara a loira divertida ao ver o namorado acertando todas as bolas nos buracos da mesa de cinuca.  
- Eu não roubo! – O moreno fazia bico.  
- Apenas vira o jogo ao seu favor, ok! Ok! Mude de desculpa.  
- Você está é com inveja do meu talento para todos os jogos...  
- Eu estou desejando é que você pare de trapacear! – Gargalhara a garota dando um tapa no braço do namorado.

Sirius sorrira galante puxando o braço da namorada e colando-a ao seu corpo, um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios enquanto Danielle apenas o observava curiosa.

- Você não me amaria tanto se eu não fosse um trapaceiro.  
- Quem disse que eu te amo? – Zombou a menina.  
- Eu disse.  
- E como pôde acreditar, eu poderia mentir sabe?  
- Você não mentiria para mim... – Riu o moreno beijando a bochecha da namorada logo sussurrando roucamente no ouvido da mesma. – Não se preocupe eu também amo você.

O moreno afastou-se marotamente, Danielle o olhara desafiadora puxando-o pela gola da camisa, Sirius queria provocar? Bem, ela iria demonstrar que também sabia jogar tal jogo. Beijou-lhe o pescoço com avidez o que fez o moreno sorrir abertamente, aquilo sim era bem melhor do que seu sonho.

- Não me provoque Danielle, eu venho me controlando a muito tempo... – Sussurrou quando ela afastara-se com um leve sorriso sapeca.  
- E quem disse que eu quero que você se controle? – Riu a menina.

Aquilo fora o suficiente, Sirius agarrou-a pela cintura beijando-lhe com fervor os lábios encostando o corpo da garota contra a parede prensando-o com seu próprio corpo, Danielle gemera dentre o beijo, jamais sentira uma sensação tão boa com Sirius quanto naquele momento.

Ele deslizara o dedo pelas cochas firmes e torneadas da menina que apertara os olhos, Sirius abandonara-lhe a boca para beijar-lhe o pescoço e uma parte do colo que aparecia por conta do blusão relaxado, Danielle prendera ás mãos nos cabelos negros do moreno bagunçando-lhes a cada segundo causando arrepios pelo corpo do mesmo.

- Eu amo você... – Sussurrou Sirius subindo a mão para a barriga da menina.

Danielle arqueou o corpo, o contato das mãos ágeis de Sirius com sua pele causavam-lhe sensações de puro êxtase, era como fogo ardendo em toda dimensão de sua pele esbranquiçada, Sirius chupava-lhe o pescoço de maneira ardente o que fazia a garota crer que na manhã seguinte estaria toda marcada.

Ele a puxara para o tapete felpudo branco localizado frente a lareira ligada, Danielle deitara ainda com os lábios capturados pelos lábios do moreno, Sirius deslizou a mão para dentro do blusão novamente, entretanto desta vez parando a mesma no seio farto da menina, Danielle abrira delicadamente os olhos, Sirius possuía a respiração pesada e havia parado o beijo fitando-a nos olhos de uma maneira tão terna que a garota teve a impressão dele ler seus pensamentos.

- Eu... Nunca...  
- Eu sei que não. – Cortou o garoto. – Estou me segurando, para ver se você... Tem certeza.  
- Eu...  
- Eu amo você. – Afirmou Sirius a encarando nos olhos.  
- Eu também amo você. – A menina sorriu singela.  
- Então vamos com calma. – O moreno retirou a mão do seio da garota a levando até sua face acariciando-a de modo gentil.

_When i saw your face_  
**Quando eu vi seu rosto**  
_It was like a space, _  
**Foi como um espaço, **  
_In my heart was filled _  
**Em meu coração estava cheio, **  
_It's like i knew It's like i knew_  
**É como se eu soubesse, é como se eu soubesse**  
_From the very start _  
**Desde o início**  
_That you were every other part of _  
**Que lhe foram dados todos os outros aspectos de mim **

Sirius beijara a palma da mão de Danielle de modo tão apaixonado que pequenas lágrimas surgiram nos olhos da grifinória. Em seguida ele retirou a própria camisa azul marinho que trajava revelando um corpo definido por conta dos anos de quadribol. As bochechas de Danielle coraram levemente quando ele apanhara uma de suas mãos e as depositaram em seu coração.

- Ele é seu. – Sussurrou o garoto logo beijando-lhe a boca calmamente.

_It's like I have loved you since _  
**É como eu tenho visto que você amou **  
_From the moment when _  
**A partir do momento em que  
_Since__ time began_**  
**O tempo começou**  
_You Fill my heart _  
**Você enche meu coração**

Uma das mãos de Sirius descera em direção ás cochas da loira acariciando-as lentamente causando arrepios em todo o corpo da mesma, Danielle sorriu levemente quando ele beijara todos os pontos de seu rosto, desde o nariz até a bochecha a fazendo se sentir a mulher mais especial de toda a face da terra.

_Oh, love of mine _  
**Oh, meu amor**  
_Why did it take so long to find _  
**Porque demorou tanto tempo para encontrar**  
_Your touch _  
**O seu toque**  
_Hope was never gone_  
**Espero nunca ir embora**  
_Even though it took so long _  
**Mesmo que leve tanto tempo**  
_To find you_  
**Para econtrar você**

Danielle retirara a mão de Sirius que pousara em sua nuca a levando para seu coração, os olhos azuis acinzentados do moreno pairaram em cada gesto feito pela bela loira abaixo de si, Danielle sorriu timidamente.

- É seu. – Murmurou.

Sirius a beijou com carinho mais uma vez, Danielle o afastou gentilmente sentando-se no tapete, o moreno a encarou sem entender até que a loira retirasse lentamente o blusão branco o jogando no chão revelando um belo sutiã de renda cor de rosa. Mordeu o lábio inferior envergonhada ao ver os olhos de Sirius pousando sobre si, ele a fitava como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

- Você é perfeita... – Balbuciou o moreno.

_It's like I have loved you since _  
**É como eu tenho visto que você amou **  
_From the moment when _  
**A partir do momento em que  
_Since__ time began_**  
**O tempo começou**  
_You Fill my heart _  
**Você enche meu coração**

- Eu... – Murmurara a menina sendo interrompida por um beijo avassalador do moreno.

Sirius beijara-lhe com fervor o colo descendo lentamente para os seios da goleira, com agilidade retirou o sutiã que lhe cobria a bela aureola do seio, assim que revelado beijo-o como se sua vida dependesse disso. Danielle arqueara o corpo, o contato da língua de Sirius brincando-lhe com os seus seios era por demais reconfortante, apertava os olhos e tentava abafar os gemidos que saiam de seus lábios a cada mordiscada do moreno.

Sirius descera os beijos pela barriga lisa da loira fazendo um rastro quente de saliva o que fazia Danielle almejar a cada momento estar com ele completamente. Ele puxara delicadamente o pequeno short preto deslizando-o de maneira lenta pelas longas pernas torneadas da menina deixando apenas o pequeno pano da calçinha rendada cor de rosa. Em seguida retirou a própria calça jeans com um movimento lento. Danielle mordera o lábio ao ver a visível excitação do moreno, jamais pensara que poderia deixar um homem naquele estado.

_It's like I have loved you since _  
**É como eu tenho visto que você amou **  
_From the moment when _  
**A partir do momento em que  
_Since__ time began_**  
**O tempo começou**  
_You Fill my heart _  
**Você enche meu coração**

Danielle prendera a respiração ao ver Sirius retirar a boxer vermelha que trajava revelando sua masculinidade, logo o moreno lhe sorrira meigamente beijando-lhe por dentre as coxas e retirando com delicadeza a fina calçinha de renda. Danielle cerrara os olhos conforme a peça deslizava-lhe pelas pernas torneadas apenas retornando a os abrir quando Sirius colara sua testa a sua.

- Eu posso parar se você quiser... – Sussurrou o moreno.

A loira maneara a cabeça negativamente abrindo lentamente ás pernas permitindo que o membro rígido do rapaz roçasse de leve em si. Sirius prendera a respiração com tal ato beijando-a com um amor que ele sentia que era quase impossível caber-lhe no peito.  
- Eu não quero te machucar...  
- Você não vai. – Sorriu a loira confiante beijando os lábios do namorado.

_It's like I have loved you since _  
**É como eu tenho visto que você amou **  
_From the moment when _  
**A partir do momento em que  
_Since__ time began_**  
**O tempo começou**  
_You Fill my heart _  
**Você enche meu coração**

Então Sirius penetrou-a, lentamente e cuidadosamente como se Danielle fosse a coisa mais importante em sua vida e machuca-la significasse sua própria morte. A loira arranhou-lhe levemente a nuca sentindo uma pontada de dor, Sirius beijava-lhe e acariciava-lhe tentando amenizar tudo aquilo. Logo ele estava por completo dentro dela, ambos arfavam e podiam sentir o batimento do coração um do outro, Danielle sorrira abertamente demonstrando que estava tudo bem.

Ele deslizara para fora da menina lentamente logo adentrando, fazendo um jogo de gemidos e prazeres jamais sentidos. Eles estavam fazendo amor, Danielle podia sentir a cada investida de Sirius isso, ele podia sentir todo o amor que ela sentia por ele quando ela contraia-se a cada toque. Os movimentos aceleraram-se e logo o primeiro orgasmo da loira chegara, Sirius sorriu satisfeito ao ver o modo no qual ela mordia os próprios lábios quando chegava ao êxtase e não tardou até ele próprio atingir o próprio, tombando para o lado a puxando para si. Estavam completamente exaustos.

**_Final do Flash Back_**

Danielle sorrira com a lembrança, aquele até que não fora o natal solitário que ela pensara que teria e também não havia sido o pior natal que Sirius pensara, viu os olhos dele abrirem-se lentamente e a fitarem de modo carinhoso.

- Dorme... – Murmurou afagando os cabelos da loira.

A menina sorriu bonito confortando-se nos braços do namorado mais uma vez cerrando os olhos e respirando fundo, Sirius sorriu de canto, aquele fora o melhor natal de sua vida.

Já era tarde da noite na mansão Trent, Stacy ajudava sua mãe a juntar os milhares de presentes ganhados por Hunter e Apple que no momento apreciavam o melhor dos sonos no confortável sofá da sala ao lado de Ivvy, Dalilah e Andy. A loira sorrira levemente cobrindo os pequenos com uma manta cedida por Amy que dava algumas ordens aos Elfos Domésticos.

- É incrível como os homens sempre se retiram na hora da arrumação. – Ironizara Megan enquanto fitava Max adormecido sentado em uma cadeira da sala e Trevor e Joe dormindo sobre a mesa de jantar.  
- Ou então desmaiam não é mesmo? – Rira Ashlee cutucando Trevor que apenas resmungara coisas inaudíveis para a mãe. – Stacy você pode me fazer um favor?  
- Claro Tia Ash. – A loira sorria abertamente vendo-se livre da organização de presentes dos menores.  
- Chame Blake para mim, diga que temos que ir embora antes que Trevor manche a toalha de mesa de Amy com sua baba!

Ás mulheres rira do comentário da monarca dos Zabine's, Stacy apenas consentira com a cabeça dando uma piscadela para a mãe que girara os olhos categoricamente. A loirinha apressou-se em abandonar a sala e seguir em direção ao escritório onde ela tinha absoluta certeza que seu pai, Blake e os outros homens se encontravam.

- Então você sabia do plano contra Roger Sanders? – A voz severa de Harry II ecoava por trás da porta.

Algo que Stacy aprendera sendo uma Malfoy era que por mais que não devesse escutar a conversa alheia seu sangue falaria mais alto e ela acabaria escutando. Parou atrás da porta espiando pela fechadura, podia ver Nathan sentado cabisbaixo ao lado de Harry e Kevin, Carter estava encostado em uma prateleira enquanto Draco e Jay os observavam em silêncio e Blake andava de um lado para o outro.

- Eu sabia que havia um plano... – Falara Nathan encarando os olhos do homem. – Entretanto não sabia de quem se tratava, Roger vivia investigando coisas alheias, entretanto Vega sempre disse que ele lhe seria útil... Takana foi a primeira a saber que ele que seria a vitima, eu só soube depois do homicídio.

Os olhos azuis de Stacy arregalaram-se por trás da fechadura assim como seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, Nathan sabia que Roger corria risco e não fizera nada para evitar e isso o tornava um dos maiores responsáveis da morte do pai de uma de suas melhores amigas.

- O que houve no jantar na sua casa ontem? – Indagara desta vez Draco com um tom sério.  
- Fugi após transar com Takana eu...

A loira não ouvira mais, tombara o corpo para trás caindo sentada no chão de mármore do corredor, o eco de sua queda ecoara por todo local o que fez a porta do escritório de Carter abrir de supetão e a face estupefata de Nathan fitar os olhos marejados de Stacy.

- Stacy você... – Balbuciou o menino.  
- ASSASSINO! – Urrara a loira. – VOCÊ AJUDOU A MATAR O PAI DA LAUREN! VOCÊ É UM ASSASSINO!  
- Stacy, não é bem assim... – Draco franzia o cenho aproximando-se.  
- ENTÃO ELE NÃO DORMIU COM TAKANA?

Nathan baixara os olhos, Draco fitara o rapaz com peso até encarar novamente a filha que já possuía os olhos ensopados por lágrimas e rancor.

- Fique bem longe de mim. – Murmurou seca virando ás costas e afastando-se dali o mais depressa possível.

Jay maneara a cabeça negativamente ao ver Nathan enfiar a face dentre ás mãos, era a primeira vez que ele via Nathan Adhara em pleno desespero.


	13. Aureola

OBS: Ás músicas inseridas no capítulo são:

1ª - Anyone Else But You – Juno

2ª – Halo – Bethany Joy Lenz

**Aureola**

A neve caía de modo cálido e suave nos jardins da Mansão Trent amarrotando as árvores e janelas de toda aquela residência acolhedora e receptiva. Havia poucas horas desde que amanhecera na Inglaterra e a visão do esplendor de um dia frio e branco tomava conta dos olhos de uma bela mulher de olhos azuis turquesa.

Amy Trent era uma médica renomada, sempre fora capaz de salvar vidas e resolver problemas, entretanto de algum tempo para os tempos atuais sua capacidade de resolver ás coisas havia sido deteriorada. Sentia-se fraca e imune, principalmente com o fato de sua família correr um grande risco e ela simplesmente não poder fazer absolutamente nada.

Esfregou os braços pálidos a fim de se aquecer, desde que o dia nascera que ela encontrava-se frente à imensa janela da sala, ao lado da árvore de natal. Caios havia saído na noite anterior e não havia voltado até então, por mais que Carter e Draco lhe dissessem que seu filho mais velho sabia se cuidar, ela temia pelo mesmo, os tempos não eram mais tão seguros e só de imaginar seu primogênito correndo algum perigo nas ruas de Londres seu estômago já começava a revirar.

- Mamãe? – Uma voz sonolenta masculina ecoava da porta da sala.

A loira virou-se lentamente a fim de ver a face de Joe, seu filho do meio. O garoto havia crescido bastante nos tempos que estava em Hogwarts e pelo que Amy desconfiava ele iria ganhar o belo porte sedutor dos Malfoy's.

- Sim querido?  
- Caios ainda não voltou?  
- Não... – Respondeu de modo que não conseguisse disfarçar a tristeza na voz.  
- A senhora está há muito tempo o esperando? – Indagara Joe uma segunda vez fitando a mãe com pesar.  
- Joe, não o quero se preocupando comigo!  
- Acho que nesses dias não tem muito como não me preocupar sabe? – Rira o garoto aproximando-se lentamente da mãe colocando-se ao lado da mesma. – Papai disse que iremos ficar no mundo trouxa até tudo se amenizar...  
- É o mais seguro para você e os outros...  
- Não importa o que vocês digam, eu não quero me afastar de você e do papai!  
- Joe...  
- Mãe, nós sempre ficamos juntos ok? Eu não consigo imaginar a vida longe de você.

Amy sorrira, Joe era novo e sempre fora tão apegado a ela e Carter que chegava a ser engraçado, já que Caios sempre fora extremamente independente. Sem pensar mais puxou o filho para um abraço forte o sentindo soluçar em seus ombros.

- Ei... Você tem que ser forte rapaz... – Começou com uma voz aveludada. – Dalie vai precisar de você e seus primos também...  
- Mas eu preciso de você e do papai.  
- Eu sei querido, eu sei, mas eu preciso que você seja forte por todos nós.  
- Eu odeio tudo isso.  
- Acredite Joe, você não é o único. – Rira Amy afastando-se do filho o fitando nos olhos carinhosamente. – Por céus como você tem ficado bonito, se continuar assim irá ser mais bonito que seu pai!  
- Isso é impossível. – A voz divertida de Carter ecoava da porta.

Joe e Amy viraram-se lentamente para fitar um risonho Carter segurando em seu colo à pequena Dalilah, a garotinha olhava intrigada para o irmão do meio, como se estivesse procurando em sua mente alguma boa explicação para que Joe estivesse com cara de choro.

- Ele voltou? – Perguntara Carter com uma voz endurecida.  
- Ainda não... – Suspirara Amy derrotada.  
- Se ele não retornar até o almoço eu vou juntar uma equipe de inomináveis e vamos procurá-lo.  
- Onde o Caios está papai? – Perguntara Dalie alarmada.

Antes que o patriarca pudesse abrir a boca em resposta um barulho ecoara da porta da frente, o casal trocara olhares sugestivos, Carter depositara Dalilah ao chão ao lado de Joe logo seguindo junto de Amy para a porta onde logo encontraram Caios ao lado de uma bela garota de cabelos negros, ambos com expressões relaxadas.

- Caios! – Amy praticamente gritara jogando-se nos braços do filho mais velho. – Oh meu Merlim, nunca mais me faça isso!  
- Onde estava? – Carter perguntava com uma voz severa.  
- Mãe pare de me abraçar assim, vai me sufocar. – Caios sorria levemente afastando a mãe. – Eu... Eu acho que preciso conversar com você pai.  
- Fez alguma coisa errada? – Os olhos de Amy arregalavam-se fitando o filho.  
- Bem... – O loiro engolia em seco.  
- Mas quem é ela? – Perguntara Amy uma segunda vez, afastando o filho para ter uma visão adequada de Anne Adhara.

Anne estava trajada com um imenso casaco de pele negro, em sua face ainda repousavam algumas marcas da bela luta que tivera há dois dias atrás quando Nathan abandonara o Castelo Adhara, entretanto nenhum ferimento em sua sobrancelha ou lábio a permitiam ficar feia, sua beleza aparentava ser maior do que tudo.

- Anne Adhara. – A voz de Carter praticamente falhara.  
- A garota que falam tanto? – Amy sorria levemente. – Perdoe-me a falta de educação querida, eu sou Amy Trent, a mãe de Caios e esse é o meu marido Carter.  
- Muito prazer... – Anne murmurara envergonhada.  
- Você parece estar com fome e cansada, venha comigo eu vou fazer um chocolate quente para você e...  
- CAIOS!! – O grito empolgado de Dalilah interrompera o discurso de Amy que já puxava Anne pelas mãos.

Os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Anne repousaram na pequena garotinha loira sorridente que correra em direção ao irmão, Caios abraçara Dalie fortemente e beijara-lhe a bochecha, era um carinho fraternal que Anne jamais pudera sentir na pele, por mais que ela e Nathan fossem próximos jamais se tratariam com tanta intimidade como Caios e sua irmãzinha.

- Mamãe estava quase enfartando com a sua falta! – A voz de Joe ecoava de uma das portas que ligava a sala de estar.  
- E aposto que você morreu de ciúmes com isso. – Zombara Caios acenando com a cabeça para o irmão colocando Dalilah no chão.  
- Quem é ela? É sua namorada Caios? – Indagara Dalilah fitando curiosamente Anne. – Ela é bonita.  
- Obrigada... – Anne sorria singelamente.  
- Dalie, por que não me ajuda a levar Anne na cozinha para tomarmos uma imensa caneca de chocolate quente? – Sugeria Amy fitando a face impassível de Carter.  
- Opa! Chocolate quente? Eu quero! – Joe sorria maroto andando na frente.

Anne lançara um ultimo olhar a Caios que apenas fizera um aceno com o queixo para que ela seguisse sua mãe e irmã que por sinal não paravam de tagarelar sobre como chocolate era bom. Sorriu levemente ao vê-las desaparecendo em uma das portas junto de Joe e voltou o olhar ao seu pai de modo sério e maduro.

- Onde está Nathan?  
- Ele teve uma noite difícil por assim dizer... – Comentara Carter. – Ainda está dormindo.  
- Entendo.  
- Vamos para o escritório?  
- É, acho que vai ser o melhor lugar para conversar... – Caios sorria fracamente.

Assim que adentraram o imenso gabinete de Carter, Caios tratara de lançar um silenciador no local, ato que despertara por fim grande curiosidade de Carter que já se encontrava sentado a sua escrivaninha, como se aguardasse seu filho lhe soltar a maior de todas as bombas.

Caios depositara a varinha sobre a mesa e logo retirou ás luvas de couro de dragão que usava revelando em sua mão esquerda um anel dourado brilhante, Carter arregalara os olhos verdes estupefato não crendo no que via, aquilo não era uma bomba, era o próprio apocalipse.

- Anne e eu nos casamos.

Sirius remexia-se desconfortável, não se lembrava de dormir em uma cama tão dura em toda a sua vida. Abriu os olhos lentamente puxando o máximo de ar para seus pulmões, suas narinas foram invadidas por um cheio adocicado de narcisos, o que fez o moreno praticamente esbugalhar os olhos cinzas descrente de que tudo aquilo que sonhara havia realmente se concretizado.

- Sirius para de mexer... – Resmungara uma voz sonolenta ao seu lado.  
- Dan... Dan? – Balbuciou o moreno.  
- Não... Marilyn Monroe... Agora me deixa dormir...

O sorriso tomara conta dos lábios do moreno girando o corpo para fitar a face angelical de Danielle, a garota mantinha os olhos cerrados e a boca entreaberta de modo quase infantil o que fez o peito de Sirius encher-se de alegria. Ela era dele, e era somente dele.

- Sirius.  
- Hum?  
- Para de ficar me olhando enquanto eu durmo.  
- Impossível.  
- Posso saber o motivo?  
- Quando você vê a pessoa mais linda e importante de sua vida a sua frente, é impossível parar de olhar.

Danielle gargalhara finalmente abrindo os olhos castanhos e fitando a face divertida de Sirius.

- Desde quando você é uma pessoa brega?  
- Desde que me apaixonei por você.  
- E quanto tempo faz isso?  
- Um longo tempo.  
- Ai Sirius, você está extrapolando na cota de breguisse!

O moreno gargalhara a puxando para si beijando-a ferozmente, ambos trocaram sorrisos após o beijo, Danielle levantara-se do tapete felpudo começando a vestir a roupa enquanto Sirius permanecia nu deitado a fitando com uma expressão marota na face.

- Sabe, eu já havia tido sonhos sexuais com você, mas nada se compara a isso... – Ele fazia um gesto com ás mão para demonstrar o corpo da loira.  
- Você é realmente um idiota! – Rira Danielle jogando ás roupas do moreno para o mesmo. – Vista-se!  
- Por que? A visão do paraíso te incomoda?  
- Não, mas certamente vai incomodar meus pais que devem chegar em alguns minutos, e sinceramente acho que o Digo não vai gostar de te ver nu.  
- O DIGO ESTÁ VINDO? – Berrara Sirius apavorado começando a se vestir com pressa.

Danielle não agüentara, parara de vestir o blusão velho para ter uma boa crise de gargalhadas, o pavor de Sirius para com seu irmão mais velho era a coisa mais cômica a se ver no mundo.

- NÃO FIQUE RINDO DANIELLE! VISTA-SE! EU QUERO PERMANECER VIVO POR UM LONGO TEMPO OK?  
- Ah Sirius deixa de bobagem, eu estava até pensando em contar para o Digo como você é na cama... – Brincara a menina recebendo um olhar assassino do namorado. – Hey, não me olhe assim! Onde está o seu senso de humor?  
- Meu senso de humor está intacto junto com meu pênis e eu juro que desejo que eles continuem assim!  
- Como é dramático... – A loira girava os olhos terminando de se vestir. – Vem, vamos comer algo.  
- Comer algo? Você ficou completamente doida? Eu não vou comer nada! Eu vou para minha casa debaixo dos braços da minha mãe, eu não quero morrer jovem, bonito e cheio de amor para dar!  
- Sirius Edward Zabine. – A voz de Danielle tornava-se ameaçadora fazendo o moreno engolir em seco. – Eu não sou qualquer uma que você passa a noite e saí correndo no dia seguinte!  
- Dandan, se eu não sair correndo agora não haverá mais noites para passarmos juntos ok?  
- Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer... – Rosnara a garota. – Ou você toma um café da manhã descente comigo e depois vai ver sua família ou eu vou tomar café da manhã com Mike Mossey!  
- Você não faria isso! – O moreno espreitava os olhos.  
- Não duvide de mim. – Retrucara a loira cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

Sirius franziu o cenho, onde raios ele estava com a cabeça quando se apaixonou por Danielle? Ela conseguia ser mais manipuladora do que Kevin quando queria biscoito. Muxoxou alguns palavrões baixinho girando os olhos dando-se por vencido, pela primeira vez na vida ele conseguia sentir-se completamente encoleirado.

- Ótimo! Eu acho que podemos fazer panquecas para o almoço o que você acha? – A loira sorria abertamente puxando o namorado para fora da sala de jogos.  
- É incrível sua mudança de humor.  
- Você ainda não viu nada Six! – Gargalhava a loira o beijando com fervor.

Aquele quarto realmente parecia uma sela para Jay, seus olhos aparentemente perdidos no teto enquanto sua mente deleitava-se nos maiores dos devaneios. Dizer a Caios para ir atrás de Anne fora uma das coisas mais difíceis que dissera em toda a sua vida, além disso ver como todos a sua volta haviam arrumado alguém para amar e ser amado, menos ele era por demais desconfortante.

Suspirou, tampando os olhos com um braço, tanta coisa havia mudado em tão pouco tempo, logo ele iria mudar de país e iniciar um árduo treinamento de inominável para se juntar em uma guerra que estaria começando em poucos meses, não deveria estar pensando em romances de adolescentes, deveria estar concentrado na guerra e era isso que iria fazer de agora em diante, iria se concentrar no que realmente valia a pena.

A porta de seu quarto abrira-se lentamente, ao escutar o barulho da mesma fechando-se retirou o braço dos olhos, a sua frente estava Stacy, os cabelos estavam num loiro quase branco e os olhos avermelhados como se tivesse chorado por muito tempo.

- 'Tacy? – Murmurou a fitando surpreso.  
- Eu posso ficar hoje aqui? – Sussurrou a menina com uma voz embarganhada.

Jay sorrira levemente abrindo os braços, a loira correra em direção a cama do moreno jogando-se em seus braços recebendo logo um afago nos cabelos dado pelo melhor amigo.

- Ele... Ele transou com ela Jay e...  
- Stacy não foi bem assim... – Sussurrou o garoto. – Você deveria ter escutado tudo, Nathan não teve culpa.  
- Ele transou com ela Jay? – A garota erguia os olhos ensopados de lágrimas.  
- Stacy...  
- RESPONDA!  
- Tudo indica que sim, mas...  
- Então eu não quero mais saber!  
- Stacy escute...  
- Não! Eu não quero! Eu sai de casa essa manhã por isso, por favor Jay não me obrigue a sair daqui também...

Jay suspirou cansado abraçando firmemente Stacy, não insistiria no assunto ela teria de os ouvir uma hora o outra, mas por enquanto o que ele como melhor amigo poderia fazer era consola-la da melhor maneira que conseguisse. Iria ficar ao lado dela, Stacy sempre fora sua melhor amiga.

Nathan fitava o horizonte da sacada de seu novo quarto na mansão Trent, tudo o que conseguia pensar desde a noite anterior era no que Stacy havia ouvido e no perigo que sua irmã corria ainda instalada no Castelo Adhara, parecia que ele havia caído do céu para o inferno em poucos segundos e por mais que algumas pessoas tentassem lhe puxar novamente para ás nuvens pomposas do paraíso, não conseguiam.

- Maldição. – Sussurrou com raiva.

Tudo era culpa de Gaya, como ela podia ser sua mãe? Odiava o modo no qual ela os tratava, odiava não ter sido apresentado para o maior sentimento do mundo que era o amor. Gaya os privara de tanta coisa, ele e Anne haviam tornado-se robôs graças a ardilosa mãe que tinham e agora, graças a Gaya ele havia perdido a única pessoa que lhe apresentara um sentimento tão intenso que lhe fazia tremer, ele havia perdido Stacy para sempre.

- Você não costumava falar sozinho enquanto morávamos sobre o mesmo teto. – Uma voz macia ecoava a suas costas.

Os olhos de Nathan Adhara lacrimejaram, sua boca ressecara como se por fim tivesse ouvido um fantasma, girou os calcanhares fitando a face angelical de sua irmã caçula, Anne estava lá e por mais que ele lutasse com sua mente de que aquilo não era nenhuma alucinação por falta de uma boa noite de sono ele não conseguia disfarçar a felicidade de ver a sua irmã sã e a salvo.

- Anne. – Balbuciou antes de puxar a irmã para um abraço caloroso.

A morena surpreendera-se, Nathan nunca a abraçara daquele modo, talvez a convivência com os Trent tivessem o curando pouco a pouco e talvez pudesse fazer o mesmo consigo. Afastou-se lentamente fitando a face angustiada do irmão mais velho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem agora Nate... – Murmurou à morena. – Estamos a salvo.

Talvez o cúmulo do tédio não fosse fazer nada, segundo Kevin Malfoy o seu maior tédio não era passar um dia deitado em uma cama coberto por grossos edredons desejando simplesmente não existir, para ele o tédio havia sido transferido para uma única coisa: ver Lauren Sanders encaixotar suas coisas em sua antiga casa.

- Você poderia ajudar sabe? Seria bem mais rápido. – Resmungava a menina guardando em uma imensa caixa de papelão várias bonecas de porcelana.  
- Seria mais rápido com magia... – Muxoxara Kevin deitado no tapete do quarto da namorada que lançara-lhe um olhar de pura reprovação. – Ah! Não me olhe assim Laulau! Você sabe que eu sou da lei do menor esforço!  
- Você é um folgado isso sim! Quero ver como vai se virar sem magia.  
- Quem disse que eu vou ficar sem magia? – O loirinho arqueava ambas as sobrancelhas.

O olhar de Lauren tornou-se sombrio, por um segundo Kevin pode sentir todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiando-se como se uma alma negra houvesse se apossado da garota a sua frente, o olhar inocente não habitava mais os olhinhos claros de Lauren, mas sim um olhar cheio de temor e ódio.

- Hey! Não me olhe assim, 'tá me assustando! – O garoto apanhava um ursinho de pelúcia no chão escondendo-se atrás do mesmo.  
- Você não vai aceitar não é? – Murmurou a menina desviando o olhar para ás bonecas voltando a guardá-las na caixa, dessa vez com mais força.  
- Lauren...  
- Você disse que queria ficar comigo Kevin.  
- E eu quero, não estou dizendo o contrário!  
- Eu vi nos seus olhos.  
- Virou vidente agora Sanders? – Indagara o loiro de maneira sarcástica levantando-se do chão.  
- Então me responda Kevin! – Retrucara a morena arremessando a boneca longe fazendo-a bater com força contra a parede quebrando-a em mil pedaços. – Você vai ir para o lado trouxa vivendo em paz até o maldito psicopata que está armando toda essa confusão estar atrás das grades ou vai partir para a batalha correndo o risco de morrer?  
- Não acredito que estamos tendo esse tipo de conversa! – Vociferara o menino.  
- Sério? Pois eu acredito! – Lauren aumentava o tom de voz.

O olhar de Kevin tornou-se sério, algo pouco visto em si já que de todos os marotos o loirinho era considerado o mais infantil, entretanto Kevin sabia reservar sua seriedade para os momentos certos, sabia ser homem o bastante para enfrentar várias situações e simplesmente odiava ser colocado contra a parede como Lauren estava fazendo naquele momento, limitou-se em dar ás costas a namorada e seguir para fora do quarto batendo-a com força após atravessa-la.

Lauren deu um sobressalto quando a porta batera, em sua garganta um nó formara-se e uma vontade de chorar invadira-lhe todo o corpo, baixou os olhos vendo aos seus pés um antigo porta retrato onde ela estava no colo de seu irmão mais velho com seu pai atrás dos dois, uma foto onde Lauren gargalhava assim como seus dois entes queridos perdidos em meio de toda guerra que iniciava-se.

- Eu só não quero que você tenha o mesmo destino que eles... – Sussurrou baixinho apanhando o porta retratos e o abraçando firmemente.

A vida havia tomado um rumo muito diferente do que Lauren Sanders esperava.

O silêncio habitava toda área que a Mansão Trent ocupava, nem sequer os pássaros pareciam ousar quebrar tal silêncio, em cada cômodo da imensa casa notavam-se pessoas com seus afazeres principalmente os Elfos Domésticos que sequer paravam um segundo de trabalhar. O silêncio parecia cortante assim como o frio.

O frio nunca parecera tão forte para Caios Trent quanto no momento que se passava, Carter estava a sua frente fitando-lhe de modo inexpressivo como se aguardasse que seu filho mais velho lhe dissesse que aquilo tudo não passara de uma piada deveras sem graça. O homem enrijecera o maxilar de tal modo que por algum tempo Caios tivera a ligeira impressão que este se partiria, algo que não veio a acontecer.

- Você fez o quê? – A voz de Carter soara rouca e perigosa como um assovio.  
- Eu me casei na noite anterior. – Afirmara Caios. – Anne agora não é mais uma Adhara, é uma de nós, uma Trent.  
- VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? – Urrara Carter batendo com força em sua mesa que estremecera.  
- Não, eu realmente gozo de plena saúde mental.  
- POIS NÃO PARECE! – Berrara derrubando com força a cadeira ao chão. – ELA É MENOR DE IDADE CAIOS! MENOR DE IDADE! VOCÊ PODE SER MANDADO A AZKABAN POR ISSO! QUEM CASOU VOCÊS? QUEM FOI QUE CASOU UMA MENOR DE IDADE?  
- Ninguém casou menores de idade, quero dizer... – O loiro permanecia paciente. – Casaram um maior de idade e uma emancipada.  
- ADHARA NÃO É EMANCIPADA!  
- Falsifiquei a emancipação de Lauren, enfeiticei os nomes.  
- VOCÊ ROUBOU UMA EMANCIPAÇÃO E A FALSIFICOU?  
- Sim.

Carter suava, em sua testa uma veia pulsava de modo que aparentava que explodiria a qualquer momento, Caios continuava em paz parado a sua frente como se nada daquilo lhe afetasse, era verdade que ele aguardava uma reação de seu pai, aguardava até receber um belo soco na face, nada daquilo parecia surpreendente para si.

- Você vai desfazer isso. – Arfara o homem. – Vai imediatamente ao Ministério pedir anulação.  
- Não pai, eu não vou.  
- Sim Caios, você vai!  
- Eu sou o senhor do meu destino.  
- Você é apenas um pirralho mimado que eu por um dia acreditei ter cérebro, mas me enganei!

O loiro suspirou, em sua infância inteira seu maior temor sempre fora desagradar Carter Trent, vira sempre seus pais como super heróis incríveis e ansiava jamais decepciona-los, ansiava dia após dia ser como eles, ter a coragem de sua mãe e a astúcia de seu pai, ter a alma de guerreiros que amam possuíam, ser por fim um verdadeiro orgulho para sua família.

- É uma pena que pense assim... – Murmurou desgostoso. – Estou casado com Anne agora, não irei desfazer de algo que dei minha palavra.  
- VOCÊ MENTIU COM SUA PALAVRA CAIOS! PELO AMOR DE MORGANA!! – O homem avançava pelo gabinete agarrando o filho pelos ombros o sacudindo como se daquele modo alguma sanidade surgisse em seu ser. – VOCÊ ROUBOU, VOCÊ FALSIFICOU, VOCÊ PODE IR PRESO E NEM EU NEM SUA MÃE PODEREMOS TE TIRAR DE LÁ!

Caios maneara a cabeça negativamente, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida achara tudo o que seu pai falara uma grande baboseira. Ele jamais iria para Azkaban, seu avô Cold jamais permitiria isso muito menos seu bisavô Draco I, além disso Caios duvidava muito que sua mãe, caso ele fosse preso, não invadisse Azkaban de um modo não muito civilizado.

- Você realmente não entende não é pai? – Rira o loiro nervoso.  
- Explique então Caios! – Grunhira Carter afastando-se brutalmente.  
- Mamãe me contou que uma vez você viu o seu futuro, um futuro que ela estava morta e todos que você amava infelizes... – Começara o rapaz sério. – Você preferiu tornar-se o Herdeiro das Trevas a ver minha mãe morta futuramente, preferiu matar trouxas e bruxos ao vê-la dentro de um caixão!  
- É diferente. – A face do homem contorcia-se em fúria.  
- Não pai, não é diferente! Se Anne permanecesse com os Adhara ela iria acabar morta ou casada com Vega! Eu mataria mil homens para vê-la viva e mais mil para tê-la em meus braços.  
- Agora eu presumo que você vai se tornar um homem de família? – Zombara Carter. – Uma casa para morarem, vai trabalhar para se sustentarem e eu creio até mesmo que irão ter um monte de filhinhos, isso tudo antes de você ir para a FACULDADE, antes de você SE FORMAR, dentre OUTRAS COISAS!  
- Em meio a uma guerra? – Rira Caios com escárnio. – Ah clarooo... Eu vou estar cursando uma faculdade enquanto o mundo chega ao seu fim, muito boa pai.  
- Eu não estou de brincadeiras aqui Caios!  
- Eu também não estou!  
- VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDADE PARA ASSUMIR UMA FAMILIA! VOCÊ SÓ TEM DEZESSETE ANOS!  
- O SENHOR GOVERNOU UM IMPÉRIO DE TREVAS COM A MINHA IDADE E ACHA QUE EU NÃO POSSO LIDAR COM UM CASAMENTO?  
- VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI MIMADO CAIOS, SEQUER SABE O QUE É PASSAR DIFICULDADE!  
- ENTÃO EU PASSAREI PARA SABER COMO É!  
- NÃO CONSEGUE ENXERGAR A MERDA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

Os olhos de seu pai sempre foram verdes desde que se lembrava, sua mãe já havia lhe contado sobre os olhos de Carter serem castanhos esverdeados, mas isso jamais havia presenciado. Os olhos de seu pai era verdes vivos, como o seu e a cada berro dado parecia que o verde se aflorava ainda mais se é que era possível. Pensou como os seus deveriam estar, relaxou as próprias expressões faciais dando ás costas ao pai caminhando em direção a porta.

- ONDE PENSA QUE VAI CAIOS, NÃO TERMINAMOS A NOSSA CONVERSA!  
- Terminamos pai. – O garoto respondia seco colocando a mão na maçaneta. – Não se preocupe eu e minha mulher não colocaremos nossos pés em sua casa mais, não enquanto você ver nosso casamento como uma merda.

A boca de Carter abrira categoricamente, Caios abrira a porta do gabinete o abandonando o que fez o patriarca dos Trent apanhar a varinha e explodir a maçaneta da porta na qual seu filho passara.

Ao ouvirem o barulho Anne e Nathan correram escadaria abaixo, assim como Amy, Joe e Dalilah correram para o hall da frente vendo a face séria e dura de Caios e a expressão de ódio na face de Carter, uma expressão que Amy só havia visto em meio a uma guerra a anos atrás.

- Carter, mas o que diabos está havendo aqui? – Indagou a mulher agarrando o braço do marido que mantinha a varinha erguida para o filho mais velho.  
- PARE IMEDIATAMENTE CAIOS É UMA ORDEM! – Urrara Carter.  
- Anne, nós não iremos ficar aqui, vamos para um hotel... – O loiro aproximava da esposa beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.  
- Caios eu...  
- Shiii... Nós somos casados agora. – Sussurrara ao pé do ouvido da garota. – Não vamos nos separar.  
- MAS QUE PALHAÇADA ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – Gritara Amy.  
- SEU FILHO RESOLVEU MOSTRAR O QUANTO É MADURO E CASOU-SE! COMOVENTE NÃO ACHA?  
- Ca-casados? – Os olhos de Amy Trent arregalavam-se em descrença.

Dalilah encolhera-se atrás de Joe, era a primeira vez que a pequenina via o pai possesso de tal modo. Já Joe possuía tanta perplexidade quanto a mãe, sempre acreditou que Caios jamais seria casado, que seu irmão seria o próximo solteirão mais desejado de Londres, aparentemente suas crenças não andavam sendo muito exatas.

- Nathan eu te mando uma coruja mais tarde indicando onde eu e sua irmã estamos hospedados, você poderia levar algumas roupas para mim sim?  
- Sim, claro... – O moreno franzia o cenho fitando a irmã caçula.  
- CAIOS NÃO OUSE ME IGNORAR! – Berrara Carter.  
- ESCUTE BEM PAI, POIS EU VOU FALAR SÓ UMA ÚNICA VEZ! – O loiro virava-se de modo perigoso. – ANNE E EU ESTAMOS CASADOS, ELA É MINHA MULHER E EU JURO POR QUALQUER COISA QUE O SENHOR QUISER QUE EU VOU PROTEGÊ-LA COM A MINHA VIDA!  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO SUA VIDA E A DELA!  
- NÃO PAI! VOCÊ É QUEM ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO NOSSAS VIDAS E EU ESPERO QUE O SENHOR PARE DE ME ENCHER O RAIO DO SACO! EU JÁ TENHO IDADE O SUFICIENTE PARA ASSUMIR MEUS ERROS E FAZER MINHAS ESCOLHAS E ESSA É A MINHA ESCOLHA FINAL!

Carter avançara arremessando a varinha longe, Caios apenas empurrara Anne para trás de si. Seu pai erguera o punho de maneira veloz a ponto de acertar-lhe a face parando a milímetros de seu nariz, Caios fitara a face de seu pai enrrugar-se e logo percebera que sua mãe havia usado um feitiço silencioso paralisador. Amy caminhara como uma digna dama até o filho parando ao lado do marido encarando-o com seus inquestionáveis olhos azuis turquesas.

- Jamais diga que seu pai estragou sua vida Caios, JAMAIS! – Reprovava a mulher acertando uma bela bofetada na face do filho fitando-o friamente. – Agora vá.

Não precisou dizer mais nada, Caios abraçara Anne que possuía a face ensopada de lágrimas grossas e apartara com a garota dali.

Nathan engolira em seco ao ver o feitiço que segurava Carter se desfazer e Amy cair ajoelhada ao chão soluçando como nunca, com tal ato o patriarca dos Trent aparentara relaxar perante a situação abraçando a esposa com força, Joe já havia desaparecido dali com uma chorosa Dalilah e tudo ao redor parecia girar. Nathan jamais pensara que veria o casal Trent tão infeliz.

A cozinha da imensa mansão dos O'Brian era deveras espaçosa e clara, Sirius mantinha-se sentado em cima da banqueta enquanto fitava Danielle fazer panquecas, havia relaxado a algum tempo desde que abandonaram a sala de jogos, afinal saber que Digo e o Sr. O'Brian haviam ido para o interior para recrutar mais soldados bruxos para a nova guerra e que a Sra. O'Brian iria visitar uma amiga deveras doente perto do Hospital era um grande motivo para ser a pessoa mais zen do planeta Terra.

- Eu não acredito que você está feliz com isso Sirius! – Resmungara a garota colocando uma panqueca em um prato. – Meus pais me abandonam no Natal e você fica contente!  
- Hey, nada contra seus pais! Eu realmente os aprecio ok?  
- É o primeiro Natal que eu passo longe do Digo...  
- E isso não é maravilhoso? – O moreno sorria abertamente recebendo um olhar assassino da namorada. – Ah! Qual é Dandan? Antes passar a manhã natalina com seu namorado incrivelmente sexy a passar com um irmão com tendências assassinas!  
- Eu não estou achando graça nenhuma Sirius! – Resmungara a loira colocando uma ultima panqueca no prato fitando o namorado com uma expressão nervosa.  
- Sabe... Você realmente fica gostosa nesse avental... – Analisava o grifinório entortando o pescoço.  
- SIRIUS! – As bochechas da loira enrubesciam.  
- Não grite comigo por falar a verdade!

Antes que Danielle pudesse arremessar o avental na face do namorado um click fora escutado vindo da sala, a face descontraída de Sirius logo tornou-se apavorada o que o fez pular para trás da banqueta escondendo-se, Danielle limitou-se em dirigir-lhe um belo chute na canela e girar os olhos seguindo em direção a sala de maneira superior. Onde ela estava com a cabeça quando começou a se apaixonar pelo Traste Lambe Lixo?

- Caios? – Indagou surpresa.

Ver a silhueta definida de seu melhor amigo em sua casa não era algo que deveria ser surpreendente, não para Danielle já que Caios tinha passaporte para sua casa praticamente em todos os dias das férias, entretanto não esperava encontra-lo parado em sua sala de estar de mãos dadas com a garota mais bonita de Hogwarts ao seu lado em uma manhã de natal, Caios nunca aparecia em época de Natal, no máximo mandava uma coruja com uma carta cheia de erros gramaticais e corações natalinos.

- Olá Danielle... – A voz de Anne era aveludada e delicada, por um segundo ou menos Danielle pensou que todas as vozes femininas deveriam ser daquele modo. – Perdoe-nos pela invasão.  
- Ah... Não se preocupe com isso! – A loira sorria fracamente reparando nos ferimentos na face da menina. – Caios é praticamente da família...  
- Dani... – Caios a chamara sério.

A loira voltou a face para o melhor amigo, este possuía uma imensa vermelhidão na bochecha direita e uma expressão preocupada nos olhos, uma preocupação que tornara-se parte de Caios após alguns meses.

- Por Merlim! O que houve com vocês dois? Estiveram em alguma batalha? Venham, o Sirius está escondido na cozinha, eu fiz panquecas vocês podem me contar o que houve enquanto comemos.

Caios dera o primeiro passo sendo segurado por Anne, o que fez o loiro a fitar com preocupação assim como Danielle.

- Agradecemos sua hospitalidade Danielle, mas creio que é uma situação delicada, Caios e eu não queremos coloca-la em confusão.  
- Anne eu estou em confusão desde o dia que eu conheci Caios ok? Ele é meu melhor amigo oras! Só Merlim sabe ás coisas que ele já me meteu, e nada pode ser pior do que a vez que ficamos presos no esgoto.  
- Eu acho que dessa vez é pior... – Caios sussurrou.  
- Ah! São vocês! – Sirius saia da cozinha sorridente. – Por um minuto pensei que seria capado.  
- Sirius agora não. – Ameaçara Danielle séria. – O que está havendo Caios?  
- Anne e eu, estamos casados. – Confessara o loiro seriamente.

Danielle arregalara os olhos assim como Amy fizera a alguns minutos atrás já Sirius entrara numa crise de gargalhadas infundáveis o que resultou em Anne lhe fitando como se ele possuísse alguma espécie de distúrbio mental.

- Você está falando sério? – Perguntou a loira perplexa.  
- Sim. – Afirmara Caios cansado.  
- Ok... – A loira respirara fundo avançando na sala começando a estapear o melhor amigo. – E EU NÃO FUI A MADRINHA? COMO OUSA CAIOS TRENT? SEU PSEUDO MELHOR AMIGO! NEM PARA ISSO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SIRVO NÃO É? EU NÃO POSSO NEM SER A MADRINHA DO SEU CASAMENTO! AHH EU VOU TE MATAR SEU...  
- Hey! Hey! Hey! Calma Dandan! – Rira Caios mais ralaxado afastando a garota facilmente. – Por Merlim, hoje é o dia de agressão a Caios Trent?  
- HAOIAHioaHaioHAIOHAIO VOCÊ SE CASOU CARA! AHOIAHoiaHAOIHAOIHA – Sirius gargalhava de tal modo que se apoiava com ás mãos no batente da porta.  
- Ele está bem? – Indagara Anne perplexa.  
- É o modo dele reagir a uma noticia estressante... – Comentara Caios. – Kevin reage pior, acredite.  
- SIRIUS PARE COM ESSA BESTEIRA! – Urrara Danielle arremessando uma almofada do sofá no namorado. – Muito bem, seu pai te expulsou de casa?  
- Não, na verdade eu resolvi sair... – O loiro comentara cansado.  
- Caios eu acho melhor nós...  
- Já disse que não Anne! – Ralhara o rapaz. – Estamos nisso juntos e eu não vou repetir isso de novo!  
- Caios não costuma voltar atrás com uma palavra Anne, POR CÉUS SIRIUS PARE DE RIR!  
- ahOIHIOAhAiohaioha IMPOSSIVEL AahoiahoiahIAhaioHAIHAioahIOA.  
- Argh, ignorem-no ok? – A garota girava os olhos. – Venham, vamos comer algo na cozinha e conversar melhor sobre isso.

Caios puxara delicadamente a mão de Anne a fazendo lançar-lhe um olhar de compaixão, Danielle limitara-se em dar um belo empurrão no namorado o forçando a adentrar novamente a cozinha, Sirius por nenhum segundo sequer conseguira conter a crise de gargalhadas que mais pareciam com um latido.

- Sirius eu estou avisando... – Ameaçava a grifinória mostrando a espátula.  
- O que você vai fazer? Espalma-lo? – Zombara Caios divertido sentando-se a bancada ao lado da esposa.  
- Posso fazer pior. – Rira a menina maliciosa. – Anne você gosta de panquecas?  
- Sim, obrigada. – Murmurara a garota sendo servida por Danielle antes mesmo de responder.  
- Muito bem, como que permitiram que vocês se casassem? - Indagou a loira séria após se servir e servir Caios deixando um prato para Sirius que tentava controlar a risada servindo-se de água como se esta fizesse algum milagre para que ele parasse de rir.  
- Bem... – Caios remexeu-se no assento. – Lauren é emancipada e os documentos dela estavam na Mansão Malfoy, eu apenas fui até lá apanhei o documento e o enfeiticei, em seguida resgatei Anne e fomos para o Condado de Surrey, onde nos casamos.  
- Você se esqueceu que pagou dois mendigos para serem ás testemunhas... – Comentou Anne com uma sombra de sorriso passando em seus lábios delicados.  
- Ótimo! Um mendigo é sua madrinha de casamento! – Danielle falava magoada enfiando um imenso pedaço de panqueca na boca.  
- Não seja injusta Dandan... – Caios sorria de canto. – Você será a madrinha quando fizermos uma festa grande.  
- Assim espero! – Rosnou a garota. – SIRIUS SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR ASSIM VAI BEBER TODA A ÁGUA DA MINHA CASA!  
- Desculpe aHAoihaIOAH. – Sirius aproximava-se arfante. – É incontrolável sabe? HoiHIOAHahIOAhiao  
- Argh você é inexplicável! – Grunhiu Danielle dando um tapa na cabeça do namorado que muxoxara. – E vocês vão fazer o quê agora? Quero dizer...  
- Vamos para um hotel. – Respondera Caios sério. – Depois eu vou pegar minhas economias no Grinotes e comprarei uma casa no sul.  
- Vocês estão mesmo decididos a manter isso? – Sirius parava de rir fitando o casal intrigado.  
- Sim. – Respondera Anne suavemente fazendo Caios dar um sorriso maravilhado. – Não vejo outra forma de enfrentarmos isso tudo a não ser juntos.  
- Uau. – Danielle arregalava os olhos. – Por que você não é que nem eles Sirius! Olha só, eles são fofos, lindos e você é essa coisa lambuzenta!  
- Lambuzenta? – Sirius arqueava as sobrancelhas recebendo um beliscão de Danielle. – AI! AI! AI! Sem agressões Dandan!  
- Hum... Dani... – Chamara Caios com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.  
- O que foi? – Resmungou a menina.  
- O que o Sirius faz aqui a essa hora com as roupas de ontem?

Aquele fora o ponto máster da conversa, se Sirius tinha parado de gargalhar a segundos atrás dessa vez seria praticamente impossível pará-lo, Danielle possuía a face tão rubra que Caios teve que segurar uma bela risada já que Anne lhe lançava um olhar de restrição, aparentemente àqueles gestos só aumentavam a cota de risadas de Sirius Zabine.

- PARA COM ISSO SIRIUS! – Berrara a loira constrangida.  
- Ainda não me respondeu Dandanzinha! – Caios sorria largamente.  
- E não sei por que deve responder... – Anne franzia o cenho para o marido. – As intimidades deles não lhe dizem respeito Caios!  
- Como não? Ela é praticamente minha irmã!  
- EU NÃO VOU FALAR DE MEUS ATOS INTIMOS COM VOCÊ CAIOS TRENT! – Urrara Danielle escondendo a face dentre os dedos.  
- Então vocês realmente fizeram sexo? – As sobrancelhas loiras do rapaz subiam e desciam de maneira questionadora.  
- Caios pare com isso... – Anne rolava os olhos. – Ignore-o Danielle, ele só que te deixar mais constrangida.  
- Argh! Eu sei! – A loira fuzilava o melhor amigo e o namorado que continuava gargalhando. – Ás vezes eu me pergunto o que eu fiz a Merlim para merecer essas duas PESTES em minha vida!  
- Isso realmente ofendeu Dandan! – Sirius fazia bico tentando controlar a risada o que faziam seus lábios tremerem.

Danielle soltara um barulho como um rosnado o que fez Sirius sorrir ainda mais assim como Caios, Anne segurou um risinho dentre os lábios, a morena tinha que concordar com o marido em uma coisa: irritar Danielle era de certo modo cômico. A loira aparentava que voaria na jugular de Sirius a qualquer segundo até que um barulho de explosão foram escutados na sala de estar, como se duas pessoas tivessem saído de dentro de algo extremamente estreito e logo um rapaz loiro seguido de uma garota baixinha de cabelos castanhos adentraram a cozinha ambos cobertos de cinzas da lareira da casa.

- O QUE MINHA CASA VIROU? HOTEL? – Urrou a loira nervosa.  
- Quanto estresse. – Kevin girava os olhos colocando-se ao lado de Sirius. – O que 'tá pegando?  
- Aparentemente Caios e Anne se casaram! – Sirius gargalhava fazendo os olhos de Lauren quase saltarem da face.  
- E aparentemente Sirius e Danielle fizeram sexo. – Concluía Caios cruzando os braços orgulhoso.

Kevin abrira a boca categoricamente e pelo que todos presentes notaram o loirinho havia se esquecido de respirar, aderindo uma posição incrivelmente atônita, Danielle resmungara alguns palavrões recolhendo os pratos sobre a banqueta e os jogando na pia, Lauren dividia-se em olhar para Caios estupefata e fitar a amiga loira ranzinza.

- Kevin, respira. – Ordenara Caios.  
- CACAZITINHO ESTÁ CASADO?? SIX FEZ SEXO? – O loirinho finalmente berrara assustando Anne.  
- HAOIhaIHAioaHiaHAIO EXATAMENTE! – Sirius bracejava.  
- TEMOS QUE DAR UMA FESTAAA!! – O garoto agarrava Anne a cumprimentando e logo voltando-se a Caios que lhe censurara com o olhar gélido. – Isso é lindo! Eu realmente estou comovido para com essa situação, quero bolo de casamento, e quero saber onde vocês transaram, não quero me aproximar sabe?  
- CALA A BOCA KEVIN! – Berraram Sirius e Danielle ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ok, ok, ok! Sem estresse galera, vocês dois deveriam estar Zen, o sexo nos traz bom humor a não ser que o Sirius tenha sido ruim de cama, ele foi Dandan?  
- CALA A BOCA KEVIN! – Mais uma vez o casal urrara fazendo o loirinho sorrir maroto escondendo-se atrás de Caios.  
- Eu realmente estou me controlando para não te matar. – Rosnara Danielle lançando um olhar mordaz a Caios.  
- Hey, eu me casei e você fez sexo! Estamos quites! – O loiro dava os ombros. – De todo modo eu queria que a Anne ficasse aqui por algumas horas... – O tom de Caios tornava-se sério fazendo a careta de desgosto de Danielle se desfazer e esta aderir uma expressão mais humana.  
- Por que eu ficaria aqui? – Indagou Anne séria.  
- Bem... – Caios fitava Lauren. – Lau-Lau eu roubei ontem sua emancipação para nos casarmos me desculpe por isso.  
- Sem problemas... – A voz da corvinal saia fraca.  
- E como você sabe eu posso ir para Azkaban caso sua mãe dê alguma queixa no Ministério da Magia... – Caios voltava à esposa colocando um dedo em seu queixo erguendo seus olhos. – Eu pretendo estar presente quando Gaya for fazer isso, mas não quero que você esteja lá.  
- Caios... – Os olhos de Anne tornavam-se tristes.  
- Você pode ficar aqui com a Dandan, eu vou reservar nosso hotel pedir a Nathan para levar minhas coisas, além disso Dandan pode te emprestar algumas roupas, você pode tomar um banho e descansar...  
- Verdade. – Danielle falava calma depositando uma mão no ombro da morena. – Anne você agora é da família, e pelo que eu vejo tem dias que você não dorme, parece cansada.  
- Eu não quero te deixar... – Soluçara a menina.  
- Hey... Eu vou voltar aqui no final do dia para irmos para o hotel.  
- Promete?  
- Quando foi que eu não fiz algo que eu tenha falado que faria Anne?  
- Promete Caios.  
- Ok... – O loiro suspirava. – Eu prometo.  
- Isso foi romântico. – Analisou Kevin risonho. – Bem, e então vamos Cacazitinho?  
- Hã? – Caios franzia o cenho.  
- Achou mesmo que eu e o Six vamos deixar você enfrentar a Bruxa de Blair sozinho?  
- Isso realmente nos ofende Caca! – Sirius emburrava. – Primeiro não nos convida para o casamento e agora tenta nos privar de ver Gaya Adhara tendo uma crise de pelanca!  
- Vocês realmente não existem... – Caios rira maneando a cabeça negativamente. – Então acho melhor irmos de uma vez...  
- Eu cuido da Anne. – Danielle sorria abertamente.  
- Obrigado Dandan. – Caios sorria para a melhor amiga logo roçando os lábios aos da morena a sua frente. – Eu volto.  
- E eu te espero. – Sussurrou a garota.

Kevin fora o primeiro a abandonar a cozinha sem sequer despedir-se de Lauren que limitou-se em baixar a cabeça, Sirius dera um beijo estalado na bochecha de Danielle correndo atrás de Caios que já havia atravessado a porta estreita que ligava a sala, logo um clique fora escutado e a presença dos três rapazes esvaíra-se da grande casa dos O'Brian.

Danielle fitou ás duas garotas, Lauren sentara-se cabisbaixa ao lado de Anne que a fitara de modo maternal, a loira podia sentir que Anne sentia algum pesar em relação à Lauren afinal pelo que Caios lhe contara, Anne sentia-se em parte responsável pela morte do pai da doce corvinal.

- Por Merlim, que caras são essas? – Danielle sorria marota. – Podemos ter uma tarde só de meninas, eu uso o telefone trouxa que meu pai comprou, ligo para Stacy e o time estará oficialmente completo!  
- Não estou muito em clima de tarde para meninas... – Lauren sussurrava apoiando os braços sobre a bancada e logo enfiando a face entre os mesmos.  
- Algum problema? – Anne perguntara delicadamente levando com receio a mão aos cabelos da garota afagando-os com cuidado.  
- Kevin e eu não estamos bem. – Declarara a garota para espanto das outras duas garotas.  
- Ok, isso é um caso de emergência, temos bombas aqui e se a Stacy não estiver presente ela vai ter um colapso e nos punirá! – A loira corria para a sala voltando em segundos com um telefone nas mãos discando freneticamente alguns números. – Alô? Oi! Onde você está? Hum... Bem, o Jay vai ficar bem eu acho... Erm... Você pode vir para cá? O problema está sério... Não que um dos casos seja um problema, mas eu acho que você deveria vir ok eu...

Um clique fora escutado surpreendendo todas, Stacy logo estava frente a Danielle desligando o celular fitando a amiga com um olhar extremamente curioso, Anne pôde reparar que os olhos da bela metamorfomaga estavam levemente inchados como se tivesse chorando a alguns minutos atrás.

- Ok, onde é o incêndio? – Perguntou Stacy que possuía os cabelos loiros com mechas negras.  
- No seu cabelo! – Anunciara Danielle. – Mas que coisa Stacy, parece uma integrante da família Adams!  
- Hum? Ah! O cabelo... – A garota sorria sem graça fazendo os cabelos ficarem inteiramente negros. – Jay estava me ajudando num visual novo...  
- Bem, vamos todas para meu quarto, a tarde vai ser um pouco longa... – Danielle suspirava atravessando a porta da cozinha logo sendo seguida pelas outras garotas.

Caios mantinha-se imponente parado ao lado de uma imensa estatua do Trio Dourado de Hogwarts, Kevin mantinha-se calado o que era considera um milagre vindo dos marotos, já Sirius embaralhava em suas mãos um baralho velho. Os três aparentavam estar atentos a cada pessoa que atravessava os imensos portões do prédio do Ministério da Magia, como se esperassem um imenso ataque ao mesmo.

- Desculpe a demora. – Uma voz rouca ecoava fazendo Caios virar a face e fitar Nathan ao seu lado. – Você tem mais tralhas do que uma garota.  
- Eu sempre disse isso a ele, mas ele nunca levou a sério! – Brincara Sirius.  
- Ah calem a boca vocês! – Resmungara Caios.  
- Está tudo aqui... – Nathan retirava uma mochila dos ombros. – Sua mãe hum... Colocou algumas roupas para a Anne.  
- Minha mãe? – Surpreendia-se Caios.  
- É, bem... Eu estava com ela no Beco até agora por isso me atrasei, ela comprou algumas coisas para a Anne...  
- Que coisa, a Annezinha se casa e renova o guarda roupas já o Cacazitinho sai de casa... – Kevin sorria de canto.  
- Suas piadas hoje estão uma droga Keke. – Caios espreitava os olhos. – O que diabos há com você?  
- Lauren. – Declarou o loirinho tristonho.  
- Desde quando mulher é problema? – Indagava Sirius guardando o baralho nas vestes.  
- Ela acha que, argh! Ela acha que eu não devo ir para a guerra, acha que eu tenho que...  
- Eu concordo com ela. – Sirius franzia o cenho. – E acredite, eu estou quase convencendo a Danielle a nos mudarmos para Las Vegas.  
- Eu pretendo lutar. – Nathan dava os ombros. – Não tenho motivos para ficar quieto.  
- Eu vou embora com Anne assim que acabar o ano letivo... – Caios falava calmo. – Não a colocarei em risco de novo...  
- Eu não consigo ok? – Kevin declarava cansado. – "Um homem morre quando deixa de lutar por justiça" Martin Luther King.  
- Uau, estamos progredindo aqui, Keke citando Luther King! – Sirius sorria de canto.  
- Não acho que é questão de progredir... – Caios comentava calmo. – Você só sabe sobre Martin Luther King por conta da Lauren não é?  
- Ela me falou sobre ele uma vez... – O loirinho baixava os olhos. – Eu tenho ideais sabe? E eu quero estar lá, lutando por eles.  
- Já pensou que Lauren pode estar com medo? – Nathan perguntava sério. – O pai dela morreu a pouco tempo e o irmão está desaparecido por conta de uma guerra que mal iniciou-se, imagina como ela deve estar apavorada com o fato do homem que ela ama se meter em uma guerra que estará praticamente pronta daqui a um ou dois anos?

Kevin engolira em seco como se estivesse envergonhado, já Caios sorria orgulhoso para Nathan, Sirius limitou-se em tocar o ombro do melhor amigo como se o incentivasse, em um relacionamento ás pessoas abrem mão de sonhos e ás vezes de alguns idéias, Kevin deveria analisar naquele momento se estaria disposto a abrir mão de algumas coisas por Lauren Sanders.

- Caios. – A voz severa de Carter Trent ecoava por toda dimensão.  
- Pai... – Caios virava-se com o maxilar endurecido preparado para uma próxima briga com o homem a sua frente, uma briga que não surgiu.  
- CAIOS TRENT! – A voz esganiçada de uma mulher invadira toda a parte da frente do Ministério da Magia.

Gaya Adhara avançava em direção ao loiro com suas vestes longas roxas, vestes da mais pura seda encontrada no mundo que pareciam dançar a cada passo dado por sua dona. Ao lado da mulher um homem robusto e careca encontrava-se, Apus Vega que nunca demonstrara impassibilidade em sua face demonstrava a pior expressão do mundo, atrás de ambos vinham alguns bruxos trajados com roupas caras, todos mantinham varinhas em mãos.

Nathan fora o primeiro a sacar a varinha e colocar-se frente a Caios, gesto que fizera todos os bruxos atrás de Gaya e Apus fazerem o mesmo, resultando em Caios e os outros imitando o gesto. Ás pessoas que passavam na rua ou adentravam o Ministério no momento pararam imediatamente o que faziam a fim de presenciar tal espetáculo.

- ONDE ESTÁ MINHA FILHA TRENT? – Berrara Gaya com uma voz esganiçada.  
- Bem casada. – Respondera o loiro brincando com a varinha dentre os dentes.  
- ORA SEU FILHO DA... – Gaya dava alguns passos fazendo uma pessoa surgir do nada e colar a própria varinha no pescoço da mulher.

Caios aliviara-se ao ver a silhueta de Jay a sua frente, o garoto mantinha uma pose autoritária enquanto fitava nos profundos olhos da monarca dos Adhara, Gaya limitou-se em soltar um risinho pelo nariz e as afastar lentamente da varinha do filho mais velho dos Potter's.

- Se tentar se aproximar mais uma vez Sra. Adhara, serei obrigado a ser completamente rude, coisa que eu não aprecio ser com as mulheres. – O rapaz falara firme.  
- Jay... – Caios murmurara satisfeito em ver o melhor amigo.  
- Onde está Anne? – A mulher perguntara com a voz um pouco mais controlada.  
- Está casada. – Carter pronunciara. – Com o meu filho.  
- ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL! – Berrou a mulher voltando a se descontrolar sendo segurada pelo braço por Apus.  
- O que Gaya quer dizer é que não concedeu a sua filha caçula nenhuma licença de casamento, e pelo que sabemos menores de idades não são permitidos. - Intervinha Apus Vega.  
- Mas nós nos casamos. - Caios declarara seco.

Jay estremecera com o comentário do loiro, havia ido para o Ministério da Magia justamente para fazer sua inscrição no treinamento na Bulgária quando vira Gaya Adhara avançar com vários bruxos em direção a Caios, Nathan, Carter, Sirius e Kevin, não pensou duas vezes ao colar a própria varinha no pescoço daquela mulher que tanto enojava. Mas ouvir ás palavras de Caios o fizeram por um segundo ou menos sentir uma tremenda vontade de permitir que Gaya o azarasse, envergonhou-se de tal sentimento, mas não podia evitá-lo, o amor que sentia por Anne ainda vivia em seu peito assim como o carinho para com Caios. Bulgária lhe parecia um paraíso após a revelação de que Caios realmente havia se casado com o amor de sua vida.

- EU VOU MANDÁ-LO A AZKABAN! - Berrou a mulher.  
- Eu acho que não. - Nathan pronunciava-se avançando em direção a mulher. - Eu poderia testemunhar o que houve em sua sala de jantar um dia antes do Natal, poderia dizer o tratamento que deu a mim e a minha irmã na infância, eu poderia inocentar Caios e fazer com que a senhora fosse para Azkaban. O que acha disso mamãe?

Os olhos de Nathan nunca ficaram tão negros quanto naquele momento e sua voz nunca fora tão firme, Gaya o encarou perplexa como se finalmente se desse conta do homem que o filho havia se tornado, soltou um sorrisinho pelos lábios finos analisando o filho de cima a baixo.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso Nathan. - Começou a mulher. - Você conseguiu atingir o auge em manipulação de situações.  
- Não estou aqui para orgulhar ninguém Gaya.  
- Oh sim, está aqui para defender seu amiguinho eu presumo... - A ruiva sorria com escárnio lançando um olhar para Caios. - Espero que tenha surpresas agradáveis com esse casamento Trent! Tão agradáveis como ás noticias que eu terei.

Antes que Nathan ou Caios dissesem mais alguma coisa, Gaya desaparecera num clique assim como Apus e os outros bruxos, a tensão parecera se tornar ainda maior no ambiente quando Jay virarase para encarar Caios, os olhos dos dois rapazes se cruzara e então Caios pôde ver toda tristeza que se emanavam nos olhos de seu melhor amigo.

- Jay! - Chamara o loiro.

O moreno apenas maneara a cabeça se afastando adentrando o Ministério de maneira veloz, Caios engoliu uma tremenda vontade de chorar, era como se todas as chances de voltar a ter uma amizade com Jay tivessem desaparecido.

- Dê um tempo a ele cara, ele vai se acostumar... - Kevin murmurara. - Ele só precisa de um tempo para digerir isso tudo.  
- Eu realmente odeio o tempo. - Finalizara Caios dando-se finalmente em conta que seu pai havia desaparecido de seu lado.

O loiro baixou a cabeça, agora deveria enfrentar a vida de outro modo, deveria ser adulto.

O imenso quarto de Danielle O'Brian aparentemente não surpreendia os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Anne Adhara que estava acostumada com o conforto desde que era um bebê. Stacy tagarelava enquanto adentravam o quarto de paredes de gesso branco com pinturas de pôsteres de bandas de rock antigas, ás janelas vitrais com armação branca cobertas por persianas prateadas, no chão um carpete negro alastrava por toda dimensão do quarto. Um imenso espelho que ia do teto até o chão encontrava-se frente à imensa cama de casal dois por dois de armação preta coberta por uma colcha com fotos em preto e branco dos Beatles. Além do mais toda a dimensão do quarto era cercada por prateleiras amarrotadas de livros, porta retratos, discos, cds e bugigangas, um quarto que dizia muito sobre a personalidade forte da goleira da Grifinória.

- Todas ás vezes que eu entro em seu quarto eu o acho maior... – Comentara Lauren desabando em um pufe preto e branco ao lado do armário de metal.  
- Então eu acho que você está diminuindo... – Rira Danielle caminhando calmamente em direção a um aparelho de som, colocando um disco no mesmo procurando uma música específica.  
- Pode se sentir a vontade Anne... – Stacy declarara deitando na cama da amiga. – O quarto não é meu, mas finja que é!  
- Aucth! Essa doeu Tacy! – Dani fazia uma expressão incrédula.

Anne sorriu fracamente deslizando por todo carpete preto até puxar uma cadeira cinza confortável que ficava frente a uma escrivaninha com vários papéis escritos em cima, a morena espiou por cima dos papéis tentando conter a curiosidade o que fez Lauren morder o lábio inferior e segurar um risinho.

- Para a sua saúde mental eu não arriscaria olhar aí! – Avisara a Corvinal.  
- Ah... Desculpe. – A sonserina corava com o comentário.

Uma melodia começara a ecoar do aparelho do som, Danielle suspirara com tal canção afastando-se do mesmo e sentando ao pé de sua cama encostando a cabeça na colcha que cobria todo o colchão, Stacy baixara a cabeça e levara a mão delicada até a cabeça da amiga fazendo um leve cafuné, Anne prendera a respiração ao escutar a letra da música que as embalava, era como se fosse uma mensagem para todas elas uma mensagem de independência.

- Você sempre soube escolher ás músicas... - Comentara Stacy com um sorriso de satisfação. - Como chama essa?  
- November Rain, é de uma banda trouxa antiga... - A goleira sorria de canto. - Guns 'N' Roses.  
- É uma boa banda... - Sussurrara Anne.  
- Bem, parece que estamos meio que precisando de algo para nos motivar não é? - Danielle levantava-se do chão. - Vamos começar por quem? A que se casou, a que foi traída ou a que brigou com o namorado?  
- Que tal começar com a que fez sexo? - Lauren retrucava empinando o queixo de maneira mandona.  
- Sexo? - Os olhos de Stacy arregalavam categoricamente. - Você e o Sirius...  
- Não, eu e meu coelho! - A loira girava os olhos amendoados. - Que pergunta Stacy!  
- Mas, como foi? Doeu? - A outra grifinória perguntava ainda perplexa.  
- Um pouco... - Confessou Danielle baixando os olhos. - Mas depois...  
- Oh Danielle! - Lauren arremessava o pufe na amiga. - Não me dê detalhes de sua vida sexual!  
- Mas você disse que queria saber!  
- Eu só disse que queria saber como chegou ao ponto de decidir isso e não o procedimento completo!  
- Argh Lauren, você me deixa confusa!  
- Vocês já haviam planejado? - Indagara Anne envergonhada fitando o chão.  
- Não... Na verdade, foi bem surpreendente, nem eu e nem ele esperávamos isso eu acho, como você e o Caios.  
- Eu e o Caios? - Às finas sobrancelhas negras da sonserina arqueavam em surpresa.  
- Noite de núpcias. - Stacy sorria levemente.  
- Não tivemos uma.  
- O QUÊ? Vocês se casaram e ainda não? - Lauren pulava do canto em que estava para saltar na cama de Danielle e fitar melhor a face corada de Anne Adhara. - Uau! Como o Caios se controlou?  
- Isso também me surpreende. - Danielle deitava na cama entre Stacy e Lauren, olhando avidamente para a esposa de seu melhor amigo. - Como ele se controlou?  
- Não estou entendendo... - Anne baixava ainda mais os olhos.  
- Qual é Adhara, ou melhor Trent, aí isso é tão confuso... Venha aqui! - Stacy saltava da cama puxando a morena para o imenso espelho do quarto colocando Anne frente ao mesmo. - Olhe só para você! Surpreende-me Caios e você terem se casado e ele ainda não ter usufruindo disso tudo!  
- Malfoy! - Ralhara Anne em tom beta.  
- Só digo a verdade! - Gargalhara a metamorfomaga.  
- A verdade é que não estamos prontos para isso...  
- Mas estão prontos para se casar? - Alfinetara Danielle.  
- O casamento não foi visto como fonte de amor, foi mais como salvação. Esse foi o meio que Caios achou para me salvar de minha família, não me levem a mal eu realmente gosto dele, mas não estou pronta para ter uma relação intima.  
- Eu entendo você... - Murmurara Lauren de maneira tristonha.  
- Entende? - Indagara Anne intrigada.  
- Kevin e eu é a mesma coisa.

Os olhos de Stacy tornaram-se amenos, a face magoada de Lauren poderia ser muito bem comparada a de uma criança que levara boas palmadas do pai e da mãe e ainda ficara de castigo por longos e intermináveis dias de verão. Danielle puxara a corvinal para seu colo no mesmo momento em que Stacy e Anne sentaram na cama para instigar a menina a continuar sua narrativa.

- Quem vê de fora acha que somos um exemplo de casal de namorados, o casal perfeito. - Começara a menina. - Não berramos um com o outro na frente de todos como Danielle e Sirius, não omitimos coisas um do outro como Stacy e Nathan e muito menos fazemos coisas sem pensar duas vezes como você e Caios... Quando estamos juntos é bom, é como se Merlim tivesse nos desenhado para pertencermos um ao outro, mas...  
- Mas? - Stacy franzia as sobrancelhas.  
- Ultimamente não tenho muita certeza disso.  
- De que são feitos um para o outro? - Danielle abria a boca surpresa. - Lauren! Por Morgana! Eu nunca vi um casal que se completa tanto como você e o Keke, eu...  
- Kevin disse que se casaria um dia comigo Danielle, mas eu não sei se quero me casar com uma pessoa que vai para a guerra!

O silêncio sepulcral tomara conta do quarto clean de Danielle O'Brian, os olhinhos verdes escuros de Lauren estavam marejados e sua boca tremia levemente como se a corvinal segurasse o choro que estava para qualquer momento transbordar, Anne sorriu meigamente enroscando suas mãos perfeitas nas da menina que lhe fitara com um misto de curiosidade e perplexidade, olhares que Stacy e Danielle também dirigiram a morena.

- Ter medo é normal Lauren... - Começara a sonserina com uma voz aveludada. - Mas não se pode viver com medo, você teme se casar com Kevin e ele ir embora como seu pai, seu irmão e sua mãe também...  
- Ás pessoas que eu amo sempre vão embora Anne, é só uma questão de tempo até elas morrerem.  
- Ás pessoas morrem, não há como evitar isso. Kevin pode morrer hoje, amanhã, daqui a um ano ou dez anos ou quem sabe morrer bem velhinho em uma cama quentinha, você não pode permitir que o medo de perder quem você ama afetar seus relacionamentos atuais.  
- Eu não sabia que ela era tão sabia em relacionamentos, se eu soubesse tinha me consultado com ela sobre Sirius há mais tempo. - Sussurrara Danielle a Stacy de um modo que apenas esta escutasse.  
- Kevin é um idealista, ele não vai ficar parado quando o mundo desaba atrás de si, ele vai querer ajudar. - Continuara Anne desta vez de forma mais dura. - E pelo pouco que sei de você Lauren Sanders eu sei que não é uma menina de se esconder atrás dos outros, você é uma guerreira e guerreiras não deixam o medo ás dominar.  
- Ás coisas tem ficado complicadas... – A corvinal engolia em seco. – Eu tenho cuidado dos negócios da família e bem... Me mudar da minha antiga casa foi uma das coisas mais difíceis para mim, queria que Kevin ficasse ao meu lado e não fosse para um lugar que é incerta sua volta.  
- Essa guerra vai afetar todo mundo... – Sussurrara Danielle. – Não há como fugir dela sem carregar em si suas marcas.  
- Eu só acho que já carreguei marcas por demais... – A voz de Lauren ecoava de modo ressentido o que fez Danielle aninhar ainda mais a menina em seus braços.  
- Tudo vai dar certo Lauren, sempre dá. – Stacy sorria bonito afagando os cabelos castanhos lisos.  
- É... Não adianta colocar ás carruagens na frente dos trestálios não é mesmo? – A garota sorria fracamente se recompondo. – Bem, já falamos da relação sexual da Danielle, da minha briga com o Kevin e do casamento sem sexo da Anne, é sua vez Tacy!  
- Não me sinto a vontade para falar sobre isso ainda. – A metamorfomaga torcia o nariz como se algo cheirasse mal.  
- Então deveria escutar. – A voz de Anne ecoava cortante. – Sempre há versões a serem escutadas.  
- Não há versões para a traição. – Rosnara Stacy levantando-se da cama de maneira bruta.  
- Se você ao menos desse uma chance... – Insistia a sonserina.  
- Olha Anne, eu não tenho nada contra você exceto o fato de Caios e Jay estarem sem se falar por uma leve parcela de culpa sua! Não me faça sentir repulsa de você por culpa de seu irmão!  
- Hey, hey, ow ow ow! Calminha aí Srta. Malfoy! – Danielle interferia. – Anne só quer ajudar como todo mundo!  
- Eu assumo minha parcela de culpa Malfoy! – Rosnara Anne fuzilando a loira com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados perfeitos. – Mas eu sei escutar quando estou errada!  
- ESTÁ DIZENDO QUE SEU IRMÃO ME TRAI E EU SOU A ERRADA?  
- Estou dizendo que se você não escutar a versão de Nathan você vai perder uma grande chance de continuar certa.

Lauren arregalara os olhos categoricamente assim como Danielle, Stacy abrira e fechara a boca várias vezes como se procurasse em seu intimo alguma resposta para o que Anne havia lhe dito. Ás palavras de Anne lhe surtiram como um tapa na cara, um tapa que Stacy jamais esperara de uma pessoa tão fria quanto pensara que a morena sonserina fosse. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra a loira deu ás costas para ás três amigas caminhando para a porta do quarto a abrindo sem delicadeza alguma, a surpresa fora realmente avassaladora, a sua frente estava Nathan acompanhado de Caios ambos aparentemente iriam bater na porta do quarto assim que Stacy a abrira.

- O que você faz aqui? – Grunhiu a garota fuzilando o moreno a sua frente.  
Os olhos de Caios arregalaram-se levemente, Nathan havia lhe contado ao caminho da casa da Danielle sobre o que Stacy ouvira e o que ela não queria ouvir, sabia que o fato de Stacy não confiar cegamente em Nathan o estava fazendo repensar em suas atitudes para com a grifinória, algo que Caios começara realmente a temer pois sabia que a felicidade de sua prima entraria em jogo caso Nathan desistisse dela, e Caios sabia que Stacy sofreria com uma rejeição do sonserino.

- A casa não é sua é? – A voz do moreno ecoara cortante com um quê de pura indiferença.  
- Não, não é! – Vociferou a menina passando pelos rapazes zangada.

Os olhos de Nathan cerraram-se assim que Stacy passara por ele, ela estava lhe culpando de algo que ele já se culpava completamente e ela sequer lhe escutava, ela sequer queria saber o que realmente havia acontecido, para Nathan Adhara, Stacy havia mentido sobre sempre ficar ao seu lado e isso lhe doía muito mais do que se casar com alguém que não amava, doía muito mais do que as torturas de sua mãe em sua infância.

- Custava você ser menos rude? – A voz de Anne despertava o sonserino o fazendo fitar a irmã de maneira intrigada.  
- Oh desculpe irmãzinha não estou acostumado a dar flores a quem pisa em mim! – Retrucara mal humorado.  
- Deixa que eu falo com ela... – Lauren levantava da cama passando pela porta.  
- Você está bem Nathan? – Indagara Danielle preocupada vendo ás imensas olheiras abaixo dos olhos negros do rapaz.  
- É... Estou.  
- Sabe, eu realmente estou me sentindo num dos capítulos de Maria do Bairro, não que eu assista é claro. – Caios sorria marotamente caminhando até Anne dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios. – Dandan te torturou bastante?  
- A companhia dela nunca é uma tortura... – Anne sorria de canto roçando o narizinho ao do marido. – Como foi...  
- Mamãe ameaçou Caios e eu tive que ameaça-la. – Interrompia Nathan mexendo em um dos inúmeros discos espalhados pelas prateleiras.  
- E isso é bom? – Divertia-se Danielle.  
- Ela vai deixa-los em paz, eu acho...  
- Eu já levei nossas coisas para um hotel luxuoso em Hogsmead, de lá podemos ir para Hogwarts amanhã de manhã. – Caios sorria carinhoso.  
- Então creio que podemos deixar Danielle descansar um pouco... – A morena sorria carinhosa. – Já abusamos muito de sua hospitalidade.  
- Ah imagina Anne! – A loira piscara marota. – Você já me recompensou tudo com o Sr. Gostosão Adhara em meu quarto!  
- Senhor o quê? – Nathan arregalava os olhos arrancando gargalhadas de Danielle, Caios e Anne. – Isso terá troco O'Brian!  
- Quando quiser Adhara! – Danielle sorria marotamente. – Bem eu vou descer, se vocês estão aqui, Sirius e Kevin devem estar sozinhos lá em baixo e eu ainda aprecio minha sala inteira sem nada quebrado...  
- Eu vou apartar daqui mesmo... – Nathan murmurara. – Obrigada pelo que fez pela minha irmã O'Brian.  
- Já disse, não há o que agradecer. – A loira acenava abandonando o quarto.  
- Caios, cuide bem de minha irmã caçula.  
- Deixa comigo. – O loiro sorria abertamente apertando a mão do cunhado.

Anne soltara-se de Caios para cercar o irmão mais velho com seus braços finos beijando-lhe com um carinho descomunal na bochecha esquerda, Nathan suspirou com tal gesto, a anos aguardava ações de carinho entre ele e a irmã e era tão bom sentir Anne se libertando da capa de indiferença que Gaya a selara. Sorriu timidamente afastando-se da morena dando uma piscadela e aparatando em seguida deixando o quarto de Danielle ainda mais vazio.

- Ele não merece o que a Malfoy está fazendo. – Sussurrou Anne aninhando-se no marido novamente.  
- Você também não merecia o que faziam com você.  
- Mas você me salvou.  
- E Nathan será salvo também. – Caios beijava a testa da garota com carinho. – Vamos para Hogsmead, Sra. Trent?  
- Fala de novo... – A voz de Anne tornava-se melódica.  
- Nathan será salvo.  
- Não... A outra parte.  
- Sra. Trent... Anne Cleménce Trent.

Os olhinhos da garota lacrimejaram-se quando Caios a tomara os lábios em um beijo terno e profundo e logo ela pôde sentir a sensação desgostosa da aparatação, não estavam mais no quarto de Danielle, estavam nas ruas geladas do vilarejo próximo a Hogwarts, Hogsmead nunca lhe parecera tão reconfortante quanto naquele exato momento.

Um castelo no norte da Inglaterra tinha uma nevasca descomunal arrancando os galhos das árvores ao seu redor, em seu salão principal vários bruxos e bruxas trajados de roxo e dourado encontravam-se ajoelhados perante um trono negro e vermelho no qual uma pessoa estava assentada, a visão da pessoa era distorcida por conta da péssima iluminação em sua face fazendo que fosse impossível ter uma visão da mesma, próximo aos pés da pessoa haviam dois bruxos, um robusto careca e uma mulher ruiva, ambos curvados de tal modo que quase beijavam o chão.

- CASADA? – Urrara a voz.  
- Não demorará muito tempo meu senhor, ela está apaixonada pelo jovem Trent e... – Balbuciava Apus Vega.  
- EU NÃO DEI PERMISSÃO PARA ELA SE CASAR!  
- Eles fugiram de meu controle, Nathan e...  
- Você falhou Adhara! – Rosnara a voz perigosamente.  
- Meu amo... – Sussurrara a mulher em desespero.  
- Mas estou mais decepcionado com você Vega...  
- Senhor, ocorrerá tudo bem...  
- Eu quero a cabeça dos Trent espetadas nos meus jardins! – Vociferara a voz. – E quero Anne Adhara ao nosso lado nessa guerra, está CLARO?  
- Sim mestre. – Apus e Gaya murmuravam em uníssono.  
- Retirem-se, a presença de vocês me causa enxaqueca.

Os olhos de Gaya tornaram-se sombrios, sabia que seu mestre não lhe daria mais chances e caso ela falhasse mais uma vez, temia que esse fosse o seu fim.

Stacy estava sentada emburrada ao lado da janela fechada enquanto Danielle lutava para tentar fazer a loira retirar a face de pitt bull, entretanto as tentativas da goleira da grifinória não estavam surtindo muito efeito já que Stacy recusava-se a pronunciar uma palavra sequer aos amigos que encontravam-se na sala de estar.

- Sirius tire imediatamente o pé do meu SOFÁ! – Grunhira Danielle empurrando os pés do namorado fazendo-os cair no chão.  
- Por que essa ameba pode ficar no sofá e eu não?  
- Amendoim não é uma ameba! – Vociferava a garota pegando o coelhinho nos braços. – É um coelhinho muito lindo e é meu filho!  
- Dandan esse bicho não pensa logo é uma ameba! E eu não o quero como filho.  
- Kevin não pensa e não é uma ameba! – A loira escandalizava-se.  
- Autch! Essa atingiu no coração Dandanzinha! – O loirinho fazia bico.  
- É apenas a verdade Keke! – Rira a garota dando uma piscadela.  
- Bem, eu preciso ir... – Declarara Lauren levantando-se do sofá ao lado da lareira.  
- Já? – A voz de Sirius tornara-se preocupada vendo que Kevin baixara os olhos assim que a namorada levantara-se do sofá. – Lau Lau, Dandan não vai te chamar de ameba, pode ficar, se ela te xingar eu te defendo!  
- Obrigada Sirius... – A menina sorria fracamente. – Mas eu realmente preciso ir, tenho que terminar de encaixotar algumas coisas...  
- Quer ajuda? – Perguntara Stacy se manifestando.  
- Não, eu... Eu preciso ficar um pouco só, pensar em algumas coisas...

Os olhos de Kevin baixaram-se ainda mais algo que não passara despercebido por todos presentes, Lauren suspirou cansada abraçando carinhosamente Danielle, acenando para Sirius e beijando o topo da cabeça de Stacy, sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra a mais a morena adentrara a lareira desaparecendo segundos depois. Kevin passara ás mãos pelo cabelo de maneira impaciente e logo levantara-se do tapete onde estava sentado e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Kevin para. – Sirius falava tedioso.  
- Parar o quê? Eu não estou fazendo nada!  
- Está atrapalhando meu campo de visão me deixando tonto.  
- Ah não enche! – O loirinho desabava no sofá demonstrando sua irritação.  
- Ao invés de ficar feito uma criança birrenta você deveria ir atrás dela! – Stacy levantava-se caminhando até o irmão dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.  
- Que nem você deu uma chance ao Nathan de se explicar?  
- É diferente Kevin! Lauren não traiu você. – Rosnara a metamorfomaga. – Mas se você quer se comportar como um idiota e perder a garota que gosta, vá enfrente continue sendo um babaca.  
- Que nem você é babaca com o Nathan? – Alfinetara Sirius recebendo um olhar fuzilante da menina. – Foi só um comentário Tacy!  
- Um comentário que não deixa de ser verdade. – Danielle comentava acariciando os pelos de Amendoim tendo dessa vez o olhar mortífero da amiga todo para si. – Só falo o que penso.  
- Então guarde seus pensamentos. – A garota respondia logo desaparecendo um click.

Kevin girara os olhos categoricamente ao perceber que os olhares de Sirius e Danielle voltaram para si, resmungando alguns palavrões adentrou a lareira.

- Eu não vou atrás dela! – Avisara saindo pelo campo de flú.

Danielle mordera os lábios colocando o coelhinho no chão, era incrível como seus amigos conseguiam ser inteiramente infantis quando queriam, perguntou-se mentalmente se ela era assim no começo do relacionamento com Sirius, fitou o namorado novamente com os pés no sofá solto um leve risinho no nariz deitando em cima do garoto beijando-lhe os lábios de maneira divertida algo que fez o moreno sorrir internamente e inverter ás posições ficando por cima da namorada que arqueara as sobrancelhas em surpresa quando este se separara do beijo para fitar seu rosto de maneira carinhosa, como se quisesse decorar cada detalhe ali.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou sorrindo abertamente.  
- Decorando seus traços... – Sussurrou o rapaz com uma voz rouca. – Para nunca esquecer.  
- Ai Sirius, isso é tão piegas... – A garota tentava se levantar sendo segurada firmemente pelas mãos do rapaz. – O que foi agora?  
- Kevin me disse algo hoje que me fez pensar...  
- Sobre?  
- A guerra, você pensa em ir não pensa Danielle?  
- Odeio quando você me chama de Danielle... – A menina torcia o nariz virando a face.  
- É sério, responda.  
- É, eu penso ok? Ás vezes... Eu quero ser jornalista Sirius, quando a guerra estourar de vez eu poderei manter ás pessoas informadas.  
- Pessoas morrem em guerras.  
- Isso não quer dizer que eu vá morrer!  
- Se eu fosse para a guerra... – A voz de Sirius tornava-se embolada.  
- Eu me sentiria mal. – A menina confessava fitando os olhos azuis acinzentados. – E ficaria preocupada e...  
- Parece que teremos que ter um plano não é? – Rira o garoto de maneira fraca passando o dedo indicador pela face da namorada. – Eu não quero te perder.  
- Sirius... – A menina respirava fundo. – Dorme aqui essa noite.  
- Hum? Mas e...  
- Não foi um pedido. – A garota levantava-se bruscamente puxando o namorado pela mão subindo a escadaria para seu quarto no segundo andar.

Sirius limitou-se em sorrir de canto e deixar se levar pela namorada, jamais pensou que poderia amar tanto alguém como Danielle O'Brian.

Odiava admitir quando alguém tinha razão, principalmente se esse alguém fosse Sirius, Stacy ou Danielle. Além do mais ter de engolir seu imenso orgulho sonserino estava lhe doendo na alma, mas ficar sem falar com Lauren por mais algumas horas iria lhe doer no coração e certamente lhe causaria uma bela de uma insônia.

A casa estava silenciosa, muitos móveis cobertos e caixas espalhadas pela sala, saiu de dentro da lareira batendo a cabeça amaldioçando-se baixinho por ser tão desastrado, fitou aquele lugar simples totalmente diferente da sua mansão ou da mansão de Danielle ou de qualquer um dos outros, Lauren era a única a não ser milionária dentre eles.

Fitou ás paredes com tinta velha e subiu vagarosamente a escada de madeira anciã causando alguns ruídos dentre um degrau e outro, o corredor do andar de cima era pequeno e com apenas 4 portas, a do final do corredor obviamente era o quarto do pai de Lauren a da esquerda era o de seu irmão e ás duas da direita eram o quarto da menina e o banheiro. Puxou mais ar para seus pulmões, caminhando até o quarto da garota deparando-se com a porta dentre aberta.

Lauren encontrava-se sentada sobre ás pernas enquanto folheava um álbum de fotografias velhas, seus soluços declaravam abertamente que estava chorando, aquela cena fazia com que dentro do peito de Kevin um monstro o amaldiçoasse, abriu levemente a porta causando um ruído desnecessário o que fora o suficiente para assustar a cornival e faze-la se virar assustada.

- Ke-Kevin? – Gaguejou enxugando ás lágrimas que molhavam suas bochechas.  
- Erm... Eu sei que você queria ficar sozinha, bem... Eu... – O loiro balbuciava. – Eu só queria ver se estava tudo bem, como eu já vi eu vou indo então e...  
- Tudo bem... – A garota baixava os olhos virando novamente de costas. – Estou bem, pode ir. – Completou com amargura.  
- E se eu... Se eu quiser ficar eu posso?  
- Você é quem sabe...  
- Lauren... – A voz de Kevin tornava-se carinhosa aproximando-se da garota sentando-se ao seu lado. – Posso... Ajudar?  
- Não precisa Kevin. – A garota virava a face indiferente voltando a guardar ás coisas.  
- Me deixa te ajudar.  
- Ajudar? – A garota soltava uma risada seca. – Você só me vê como uma garota que deve ser salva o tempo todo não é? Eu não sou sua irmã Kevin!  
- Para com isso...  
- Eu estou farta de você se sentir obrigado a cuidar de mim!  
- Lauren...  
- Já parou para pensar que esse seu amor pode ser pena? – Perguntou frustrada.

Os olhos azuis do garoto arregalaram-se categoricamente, como Lauren ousava lhe dizer aquilo? Como ela OUSAVA dizer que ele não a amava? Será que ele nunca dera provas o suficiente? Sentiu raiva, raiva por deixar que ela pensasse assim, endureceu o maxilar apanhando a varinha da garota que repousava em cima da cômoda, um gesto que fizera um frio percorrer a espinha da menina.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?  
- Conjurando algumas coisas! – Rosnou murmurando algo fazendo dois violões surgirem e uma folha de papel.  
- O que é isso?  
- Eu escrevi isso no quarto ano, quando eu me dei conta do quanto te amava! - Ele empurrara o papel para a garota. – Toque comigo.  
- Isso é ridículo! – A garota devolvia a folha sem a olhar.  
- Toque comigo Lauren, apenas toque! – Ele empurrava um violão preto dessa vez.

A garota suspirara cansada apanhando de mal grado o violão negro o posicionando, Kevin apanhara o violão marrom e sentara-se ao lado da menina colocando a folha no meio de ambos a fazendo arquear ambas ás sobrancelhas.

- Apenas toque... – Sussurrou Kevin passando ás mãos pelas cordas causando um som animado.

**_Kevin:_**

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend_  
**Você é um amante de meio-período e um amigo em tempo integral**  
_The monkey on you're back is the latest trend_  
**O seu vício é a última moda,**  
_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
**Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver, em qualquer outra pessoa**  
_But you_  
**Além de você**

Kevin passeara os dedos pelo violão começando a cantar com uma voz séria, algo que Lauren jamais pensara vem ver afinal Kevin nunca estivera sério enquanto tocava algum instrumento, sempre fora maroto demais para isso.

**_Lauren:_**

_Here is the church and here is the steeple_  
**Aqui está a igreja e aqui é o campanário**  
_We sure are cute for two ugly people_  
**Para duas pessoas feias, formamos um casal atraente**  
_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
**Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver, em qualquer outra pessoa.**  
_But you_  
**Além de você**

O cenho da corvinal franzira-se lentamente conforme ela começava a cantar a segunda parte instigada a isso pelo olhar encorajador de Kevin que a fitava de maneira extremamente séria e sublime.

**_Kevin:_**

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage_  
**Ambos temos brilhantes e felizes acessos de raiva**  
_I want more fans, you want more stage_  
**Eu quero mais fãs, mais shows você quer fazer**  
_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
**Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver, em qualquer outra pessoa**  
_But you_  
**Além de você.**

Kevin retornava a cantar sua voz tornando-se menos séria e mais aveludada, por Merlim como ela se sentia assim perto daquela garota? Como Lauren o conseguia fazer tremer apenas com uma música? A verdade é que ele queria que ela entendesse de uma vez por todas que ele a amava por demais e esperava que ela entendesse com a música.

**_Lauren:_**

_You are always trying to keep it real_  
**Você está sempre tentando ser verdadeiro**  
_I'm in love with how you feel_  
**Eu estou apaixonada pelo jeito como você se sente**  
_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
**Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver, em qualquer outra pessoa**  
_But you_  
**Além de você**

Saber que ele escreveu aquilo no quarto ano lhe arrepiava todos os cabelos de seu corpo, como Kevin poderia escrever algo assim sobre ambos sem eles terem nada? Como era possível? Ele sempre estava com outras garotas naqueles tempos, mas na verdade ele só a enxergava?

**_Kevin:_**

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train_  
**Eu beijo sua cabeça na sombra de um trem**  
_I kiss you all starry eyed, _  
**Eu te beijo com o olhar estrelado**  
_My body's swinging from side to side_  
**Meu corpo está oscilando de uma lado pro outro**  
_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
**Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver, em qualquer outra pessoa**  
_But you_  
**Além de você**

Kevin sorrira levemente ao ver um pequenino sorriso nascer nos lábios de Lauren, ele queria tanto que ela entendesse, ele desejava tanto que ela soubesse o que ele realmente sentia, a viu suspirar e morder o lábio inferior, talvez ela finalmente estivesse entendendo.

**_Lauren:_**

_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me_  
**Os pedregulhos me perdoam, ás árvores me perdoam**  
_So why can't, you forgive me?_  
**Então, por que você não pode me perdoar?**  
_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
**Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver, em qualquer outra pessoa**  
_But you_  
**Além de você**

Os olhos da morena marejaram-se levemente, seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar dos olhinhos azuis brilhantes a sua frente, tudo o que se passava em sua cabeça era de como Kevin conseguia ficar tão bonito quando cantava.

**_Kevin and Lauren: _**

**Du du du du du du dudu**  
**Du du du du du du dudu**  
**Du du du du du du dudu du**  
_I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else_  
**Eu não vejo o que qualquer um pode ver, em qualquer outra pessoa**  
_But you_  
**Além de você**

A música cessara, Kevin baixara os olhos desviando-os dos olhinhos verdes intrigados de Lauren, tudo o que ele pode escutar foi a garota colocando o violão de lado e avançando contra si o beijando com fervor, Kevin sorrira dentre o beijo arremessando o violão longe o fazendo bater na estante a derrubando, ambos afastaram-se assustados com o barulho que a estante causara ao ser derrubada. Kevin espreitou os olhos esperando que a namorada ralhasse veemente consigo, mas o que viera a seguir fora uma boa crise de gargalhadas.

Arriscou abrir os olhos e fitar a face descontraída da garota, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando ela envolveu-lhe em um forte abraço o derrubando no chão ficando por cima, a garota beijou-se a testa o nariz e o queixo afastando-se para ver seus olhinhos azuis.

- Não me tente Lauren...

A garota afastou-se lentamente encarando a face do loirinho, Kevin a segurava firmemente pela cintura como se tivesse medo de perdê-la de algum modo, Lauren sentou-se sobre suas coxas beijando-lhe na testa com carinho.

- Eu vou casar com você Kevin Malfoy. – Sussurrou no ouvido do maroto o fazendo sorrir abertamente. – E você vai ter que fazer mais músicas para mim.

O crepúsculo era notório de uma das janelas do imenso quarto do hotel "Flúor de Dragão" numa área mais afastada de Hogsmead. Os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados fitavam toda aquele esplendor com alivio, aquele interminável dia chegava ao seu fim e logo ela poderia dormir e despertar em um novo dia, um dia mais feliz talvez.

- A paisagem é bonita não é? – Perguntara Caios adentrando o quarto com o tórax molhado vestindo apenas uma toalha felpuda azul marinho.

A morena virou-se para encarar a face do marido, sentiu sua boca secar ao vê-lo daquele modo, Caios era realmente muito atraente e só de pensar em dormir na mesma cama que ele Anne podia sentir todos os poros de seu corpo manifestarem-se. Engoliu em seco voltando a fitar a paisagem como se não tivesse escutado a pergunta do loiro que se vestia atrás de si.

Não demorou muito até Caios caminhar até a morena e enlaça-la pela cintura descansando o queixo no ombro da mesma selando suas mãos em sua barriga, Anne cerrara os olhos com aquilo, aquela sensação era tão boa que ela poderia ficar para sempre agarradinha daquela maneira com aquele rapaz tão belo.

- Não precisamos fazer... – A voz dele soava rouca. – Não quero que se sinta obrigada...  
- Pensei que você iria querer seu... Beneficio de marido.  
- Anne... – O loiro a virava para si. – Eu juro por Merlim que estou me controlando agora para não te despir e te possuir naquela cama nesse exato momento, meus desejos masculinos estão a flor da pele, mas meu amor por você é maior que eles... Faremos amor quando você estiver pronta.  
- Eu não sabia que causava efeitos assim em você... – A garota sorria orgulhosa.  
- Você não tem a mínima de noção dos efeitos que causa em mim. – Gargalhara Caios a tomando pelos lábios com paixão. – Não tem mesmo.

A morena o enlaçara pelo pescoço, se todos os dias de sua vida fossem com trocas de carinhos ao lado de Caios Trent, Anne se sentia a mulher mais sortuda da face da terra.

Era estranho despertar nos braços de um homem, pelo menos este era o pensamento que se passava na mente de Anne, talvez o mais estranho fosse que a partir daquele momento ela não seria mais chamada de Adhara, mas sim de Trent algo que ela jamais pensara que realmente aconteceria um dia. Girou o corpo lentamente deparando-se com a face serena de Caios, os cabelos loiros bagunçados, a boca delineada entreaberta e os olhos cerrados transpassavam uma serenidade fora do comum, Anne sentiu que poderia observá-lo dormir pela eternidade se assim lhe permitissem.

- Caios... – Sussurrou com uma voz aveludada.

O loiro remexeu-se lentamente a puxando para si com os braços fortes algo que fez a morena abrir um bonito sorriso e esfregar seu narizinho delicado no do marido que apenas sorrira ainda de olho cerrados.

- Caios... – Cantarolou o fazendo sorrir mais ainda.  
- Isso é um sonho? – Perguntou ainda sorridente.  
- Se for, estamos nós dois sonhando... – Riu-se a garota colando os lábios aos do rapaz.  
- Por Merlim eu quero viver sempre assim! – Declarou o loiro a abraçando com força e a colocando sobre seu peito abrindo por fim os olhos verdes reluzentes.  
- Exagerado... – A menina sentava-se sobre a barriga do garoto o fitando divertida.  
- Como você consegue?  
- O quê?  
- Continuar perfeita mesmo após dormir horas e mais horas.  
- Você também está bonito!  
- Então somos duas pessoas lindas, imagine como serão nossos filhos?  
- Oh Caios, quanto exagero!  
- Exagero vai ser enfrentar Hogwarts hoje, todos vão nos encarar como se fossemos alguma espécie em extinção... – O loiro retirava a esposa de cima de si levantando-se da cama indo até o banheiro fazendo Anne espreguiçar-se longamente. – SERÁ QUE A TONKS VAI NOS DAR UM QUARTO EM PARTICULAR? – Gritou do banheiro fazendo Anne gargalhar. – Não ria! Estou falando sério... – Comentou ao voltar ao quarto com os cabelos a face e ás mãos úmidas.  
- Caios ainda estamos em uma escola, é claro que há leis puritanas!  
- Isso é injusto! Eu quero acordar todas ás manhãs ao seu lado.  
- Teremos muito tempo para acordamos nos braços um do outro... – A morena levantava-se da cama passando pelo rapaz e se trancando no banheiro.

Caios sorriu aliviado, era tão bom saber que Anne pensava como ele, pensava em ter um futuro ao seu lado, só de pensar nisto valia todo o esforço que ele andava fazendo para não agarra-la durante o período em que se encontravam sozinhos. Respirou fundo passando ás mãos pelos cabelos molhados abrindo a cortina dourada do quarto deparando-se com uma linda coruja parda de olhos azuis pousada em sua janela segurando firmemente uma carta em seu bico.

Abriu a janela delicadamente para não assustar a ave, logo a apanhando com carinho pela mão retirando em seguida o documento do bico da mesma, o símbolo de Hogwarts era eminente e trazia uma bela letra cursiva em sua frente indicando ser direcionada ao Senhor e Senhora Trent. Tonks havia se apressado em lhes passar ás informações e isso lhe causava uma bela vontade de tirar sarro da diretora.

Passado alguns minutos Anne abandonara o banheiro adentrando o quarto trajada em um felpudo roupão branco, os cabelos negros emoldurando a face de boneca e os olhos castanhos esverdeados reluzentes como se pela primeira vez conhecessem o brilho da pura felicidade, a morena sorriu ao fitar o marido sentado na cama com um sorriso traquinas brincando nos lábios, com toda certeza algo de bom havia ocorrido para que o Sr.Trent não parasse de sorrir de modo tão débil.

- O que houve? Vão servir café da manhã no quarto? – Perguntou divertida retirando uma muda de roupas de uma mochila.  
- Tonks mandou uma carta... – O loiro sorriu abertamente.  
- A diretora? – Surpreendeu-se a morena largando ás roupas no chão correndo até o marido tentando tomar a carta de suas mãos. – Oh Caios! Quanta infantilidade, me dê!  
- Não, não! Eu quero ter a honra de ler para você Sra. Trent! – O loiro ficava em pé sobre a cama fazendo uma pomposa reverência a esposa que girava os olhos em impaciência.  
- Leia então!  
- Você anda convivendo muito com o Keke sabe? Está mais impaciente do que ele em uma loja de doces!  
- CAIOS!  
- OK! Quanto estresse! – Ria o menino. – Vamos lá, prezados senhor e senhora Trent, a surpresa do casamento se vocês com absoluta certeza não fora apenas um impacto para suas famílias ou para o mundo mágico, mas sim para nossa instituição. Como amiga intima da família Trent desejo-lhes felicidade, mas como diretora devo lhes apresentar as novas regras já que ainda são estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A partir desta data concedida a carta, vocês terão um quarto privativo nas masmorras da Casa da Sonserina, creio que como um casal terão o privilégio de uma certa regalia, queremos priva-los também do assédio de muitos estudantes, o que se torna óbvio ocorrerá assim que pisarem no pátio do castelo. Entretanto, gostaríamos que não excedessem em caricias publicas, ainda somos uma instituição puritana que presa bons costumes e não apreciamos receber cartas de pais afobados. Mais uma vez desejo-lhes felicidades e espero que o casamento traga bons frutos a ambos. Assinado Ninfadora Tonks.  
- Uau... – Balbuciara Anne incrédula.  
- Sou fã da Tonton!  
- Caios ela foi o máximo... – A garota abria a boca categoricamente.  
- Sabe qual é o melhor dessa carta?  
- Ela não nos expulsar de Hogwarts?  
- Isso também... – Gargalhava o garoto puxando a esposa para cima da cama a fitando com ternura. – O melhor é que eu vou poder beijar você todas ás manhãs.

O sorriso de Anne fora um dos mais belos que Caios já vira na vida, fora praticamente um convite para que ele mergulhasse em seus lábios e deleitasse em toda formosidade que era beijar quem se ama, era como ir ao paraíso e esquecer de voltar a terra.

A chuva caía constantemente dos lados de fora do castelo, o que era bastante intrigante já que o dia 28 de Dezembro era conhecido por um dos dias mais ensolarados de toda Hogwarts. As mesas ocupadas por alunos curiosos que não paravam de olhar intrigados para a mesa da sonserina onde Caios e Anne Trent exibiam sem remorso algum ás brilhantes alianças de ouro amarelo que aparentemente brilhavam ainda mais por conta da iluminação do salão principal.

Talvez o que estivesse mais intrigando os alunos considerados "normais" da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts fosse o fato de milhões de coisas terem ocorrido com ás famílias "pop" do mundo mágico em apenas um feriado. Como por exemplo, o término repentino de Nathan Adhara e Stacy Malfoy, Nathan aparentemente havia retornado ao seu mal humor casual com direito a olhares feios e rosnados estranhos, já Stacy andava mais ranzinza do que nunca isto quando não andava extremamente cabisbaixa pelos cantos.

Danielle O'Brian e Sirius Zabine haviam reduzido de forma estrondosa ás brigas costumeiras, chegando ao ponto da loira dar comida na boca do namorado em meio salão principal, atitude que realmente surpreendeu já que se fosse alguns meses atrás ao invés de comida iria um belo punho na boca do moreno.

Kevin Malfoy e Lauren Sanders andavam exatamente igual, mas ás vezes eram flagrados discutindo em meio aos corredores, discussões que realmente faziam os olhos da corvinal lacrimejarem e o loirinho sonserino passar o dia com um enorme bico nos lábios.

E por último Jay Potter, este estava mais concentrado do que nunca nos estudos e em se afastar da sociedade, até mesmo na festa do Ano Novo o moreno resolvera por ficar na Torre da Grifinória, Stacy Malfoy até fora fazer companhia ao primo o que resultou em belos comentários maldosos vindos de algumas alunas fofoqueiras do sétimo ano. O que repercutia era que o famoso Jay andava deprimido por conta do casamento de seu melhor amigo com a mulher de sua vida, o que lhe fez se inscrever em um programa extensivo na Bulgária para conseguir se esquecer da felicidade transbordante do mais novo casal "queridinho" de Hogwarts e dos jornais locais.

E logo a monotonia caíra como pluma na vida em Hogwarts, ás mesmas noticias patéticas nos jornais e revistas tentando inutilmente abafar a guerra que estava a ponto de explodir fora dos terrenos ilusórios de Hogwarts e o tédio aparentemente havia se tornado parceiro de seus estudantes fazendo um mês e meio se passar e nenhuma novidade vibrante ocorrer, a não ser é claro o péssimo comportamento rabugento de Nathan Adhara.

- SE VOCÊ CONTINUAR SE PORTANDO ASSIM EU JURO POR MERLIM QUE PEGO O BASTÃO DO KEVIN E O QUEBRO EM SUA CABEÇA NATHAN! – Urrara Caios Trent em meio a um treino de Quadribol.

Nathan parecia ter tirado aquele dia do final de fevereiro para aborrecer o capitão do time conseguindo contrariar por fim todas ás táticas de jogo do loiro que aparentemente estava perdendo todo o seu minúsculo fio de calma.

- EU NÃO SOU SEU SUBORDINADO CAIOS, POR ISSO NÃO ME TRATE COMO UM! – Berrara de volta o moreno isolando a goles para fora do campo.

Kevin limitou-se bater na própria testa assim como Trevor, ambos haviam feito uma aposta antes do treino quanto tempo Caios iria conseguir ficar naquele dia sem dar um belo soco na face do cunhado que aparentemente estava berrando por um.

- Eu acho que vou ganhar essa aposta Keke... – Cantarolava Trevor pousando a vassoura do lado do loirinho.  
- Ah cala a boca Trevis! – O garoto fazia bico. – Ainda tenho dois minutos e meio. E pelo que estou vendo não vai demorar nem trinta segundos até o punho do Cacazitinho acidentalmente ir parar no maxilar do NateNate.  
- Não sei não viu... – O menino sorria maroto. – Caios anda segurando o lado espancador por causa da Anne que está na platéia assistindo tudo e que por sinal está se dirigindo para cá nesse exato momento e...  
- O que Nathan está aprontando Kevin? – A voz aveludada ao mesmo tempo em que segura de Anne fazia todo o time da sonserina virar-se para ela.  
- Nathan está pedindo para o Caios dar um soco nele. – Resumira Trevor voltando a olhar para o céu onde Caios acariciava a têmpora.  
- Isso realmente tem que parar... – Rosnara a menina sem notar os olhares babantes maculinos sobre si. – Kevin me dá sua vassoura.  
- O quêêêêê?? Nem pensar Annezitcha!  
- Eu não estou pedindo Kevin! – O olhar mordaz da garota fazia o loirinho esconder-se atrás de Trevor que girara os olhos.  
- Tome a minha Anne, se alguém não interromper aquilo ali ou o meu amado capitão vai matar o Nathan ou ficaremos nessa palhaçada o treino inteiro.

A morena soltou uma bela quantidade de ar em seus pulmões antes de tomar a vassoura de um dos irmãos de Sirius logo subindo na mesma e cortando os ares numa velocidade incrivel ficando em poucos segundos ao lado de Caios que ainda massageava a têmpora procurando em algum lugar um pouco de calma.

- Nathan o que você está aprontando dessa vez? – Rosnara a garota.  
- Ah ótimo! Agora minha irmã caçula virou minha babá! – Ironizava o moreno jogando ás mãos para o alto.  
- Ele está hoje com um "quê" exagerado de sarcasmo Anne e eu juro por Merlim que estou quase enfiando esse sarcasmo dele por um lugar que ele não vai apreciar muito. – Declarava Caios dentre os dentes.  
- Finge que eu sou pscina e cai dentro Caios. – O moreno abria os braços provocando.  
- Você está destestavel Nathan! – Vociferava Anne assustando não só o irmão como o marido também. – Olhe só para você! Por Merlim!  
- O que tem de errado comigo? – Grunhia o rapaz.  
- Está pegando a metade da população feminina de Hogwarts!  
- Meus restos querida, meus restos... – Caios sorria de canto recebendo um olhar reprovador da esposa para se calar o que fez prontamente.  
- E daí? Seu maridinho fazia isso!  
- Mas você nunca foi assim! Você passa o dia malhando ou treinando quadribol, não consegue dormir e vai correr no lago, tomou OITO DETENÇÕES na ultima semana coisa que você antes só fazia quando saia nos socos com Caios, e o pior não está correndo atrás do que realmente tem valor para você!  
- Isso eu concordo com ela... – Caios suspirara tenso. – Desde que você e Stacy resolveram ignorar a existência um do outro que ambos andam extremamente insuportáveis! Até mesmo Danielle veio reclamar de vocês dois para mim!  
- Danielle reclama de tudo! – O moreno dizia dentre os dentes.  
- Ok Nathan, eu odeio fazer isso... – Caios fitava a esposa com pesar. – Você está suspenso do jogo de amanhã.  
- COMO É QUE É?  
- Isso mesmo o que o Caios disse Nathan, suspenso.  
- E QUEM VAI JOGAR NO MEU LUGAR?  
- Anne é uma excelente artilheira. – Caios piscava para a garota.  
- ELA NÃO É MELHOR DO QUE EU!  
- Posso não ser... – Anne franzia ás sobrancelhas. – Mas no momento meu estado psicológico comparado ao seu é inquestionável.  
- ISSO É RIDICULO!  
- Pode ser ridículo, mas eu sou o capitão. – Caios declarava erguendo ás mãos para o alto. – Pode me chamar de César se quiser.  
- VAI A MERDA CAIOS!  
- Wow, quanta hostilidade Nate. – O loiro girava os olhos.

O olhar feroz do moreno fora a prova de que ele em breve iria explodir, Nathan pousou a vassoura a quebrando em um dos postes de luz do campo de quadribol fazendo praticamente todo o time dar um sobressalto, todos ainda puderam ouvir o grande urro vindo do vestiário da sonserina, aquilo foi o suficiente para que Kevin e Caios trocassem um olhar de pura preocupação.

A biblioteca era um dos lugares mais agradáveis de estar quando todas suas amigas e aparentemente sua ex-cunhada andam concordando que você ultimamente é a pior companhia que uma pessoa poderia ter. Stacy não andava levando muito essas palavras a sério até Jay lhe dizer que ela andava na maior TPM que ele já vira o que resultou em um belo vermelhidão na bochecha esquerda de seu melhor amigo, que nesse exato momento estava recebendo cuidados de Lauren e Danielle.

- Maldição... – Sussurrou enfiando a face ainda mais no livro que lia, era a décima vez que lia a mesma frase.  
- Não, esse livro é sobre História da Magia Tacy, você não vai encontrar nenhuma maldição aí! – A voz divertida de seu irmão a faziam erguer os olhos brilhando em fúria.  
- Wow, seus olhos estão vermelhos! – Exclamava Caios ao lado do primo.  
- Cruzis Tacy! Você tá igual ao Voldemort!  
- O que vocês dois querem aqui além de me torrar a paciência?  
- Você ainda tem paciência? – Indagara Kevin com inocência recebendo mais um olhar perverso da irmã mais velha. – Ok, eu fiquei com medo agora.  
- Stacy nós estamos num estado de emergência, quase convocamos uma reunião, mas Kevin e eu pensamos em tentar te domar primeiro.  
- O que você virou agora Caios? Um filantropo?  
- Não, ele ainda está treinando para ser Ministro da Magia, filantropo ainda é o ultimo caso maninha! – Kevin dava seu maior sorriso eu tenho 32 dentes na boca.  
- Stacy você se tornou uma megera. – Declarava o loiro mais velho de maneira calma.  
- Eu o quê?  
- É, você está ultimamente fazendo criancinhas do primeiro ano da sonserina chorarem, o que eu acho realmente surpreendente. – Continuava Caios.  
- Eu só não avanço em sua jugular agora por estarmos na biblioteca!  
- É eu sei, você não quer sujar os livros de sangue, realmente isso me deixa emocionado... Mas vamos ao que interessa prima, Nathan está me deixando louco você virou uma megera e isso só me faz pensar que ambos estão assim por uma única questão em comum.  
- Vocês terminaram. – Kevin sorria de canto. – Nós não costumamos nos meter em relacionamentos sabe? Não faz o nosso fetio, eu, por exemplo, não me meti no fato de Sirius e Dandan estarem reproduzindo como coelhos ou da vida sexual do Cacazitinho e da Annezitcha ter se resumido a zero e...  
- Ela já entendeu KEVIN. – Rosnara Caios dando uma cotovelada no primo.  
- Aucth! Ok, ok, ok!  
- Enfim Stacy... – O loiro mais velho suspirava. – Você volta para o Nathan e ele volta a ser tolerável e você a ser a princesinha simpatia de Hogwarts.  
- Nem. Pensar. – A garota mudava o tom dos cabelos para um ruivo forte.  
- Okay, eu vou ter que usar essa arma... – Caios bufava. – Nathan foi envenenado, segundo o teste que foi feito com seu sangue usaram uma poção chamada "Amortensex" é um estimulante para sexo, só que eles misturaram com gotas do suor de Takana, ou seja... Era praticamente impossível resistir à japonesa. E para completar Nathan nem se lembra direito se o sexo foi bom ou ruim, ele tentou te dizer isso, mas você não ouviu! Agora ele está parecendo a própria reencarnação do Sadan Hussein e você a falecida Dercy Gonçalves. Fim da história sem final feliz.

Os olhos da metamorfomaga estavam arregalados e seu cabelo haviam perdido completamente a cor vermelho sangue, agora estavam em um castanho opaco assim como seus olhos como se ela por fim não conseguisse crer em tudo aquilo que o loiro a sua frente lhe falara, sua boa abria e fechava frenéticamente como se a garota procurasse em seu cérebro algum lapso de algo que pudesse usar em sua defesa, sem obter resultado algum.

- Eu gostei da historinha, sempre curti a Dercy! – Kevin falava infantil.  
- Sou um perfeito contador de histórias, obrigado. – Caios fazia uma reverência com a cabeça.  
- Ele... Não...  
- Se você fosse menos cabeça dura teria resolvido isso em um dia, mas nãããooo você curte um drama! Eu sempre te digo isso, mas você nem me escuta! – Kevin girava os olhos recebendo outra cotovelada na costela. – Aucth! Isso tá virando mania Caca!  
- É quase um vicio te bater Keke. – O loiro sorria com malicia.  
- Onde ele está? – Os cabelos da menina tornavam-se loiros vibrantes e seus olhos azuis conforme ela levantava-se de supetão.  
- Correndo no lago com pensamentos assassinos direcionados a minha pessoa. – Caios sorria de canto.

Antes que mais um dos sonserinos pudesse declarar mais alguma coisa, Stacy abandonara o livro que lia e correra desgovernadamente pela biblioteca deixando a mesma fazendo um imenso barulho, os loiros trocaram sorrisos divertidos, pelo menos a menopausa de Nathan iria acabar e os treinos de quadribol voltariam a ser normais.

A metamorfomaga corria como nunca pelos corredores trombando com várias pessoas, desceu ás escadarias quase caindo em uma delas que resolvera se mexer enquanto ela estava sobre si. Resmungou palavrões inaudíveis até conseguir finalmente abandonar o castelo e chegar aos jardins, de longe ela viu...

Nathan estava suado, a regata azul marinho colada ao corpo extremamente suado, o cabelo negro colado na testa contrastando ainda mais seus olhos intensos, o moreno arfava enquanto apoiava ás mãos nos joelhos ao lado do piér, para Stacy, Nathan nunca estivera tão bonito quanto naquele momento.

- Nathan! – O gritou o fazendo erguer o corpo e se assustar ao ter os lábios capturados pela bruxa.

O moreno arregalou os olhos surpreso, Stacy havia colado seu corpo ao dele com tanta rapidez que sequer dera-o tempo de pensar no que estava havendo em sua volta, franziu o cenho afastando-a pelos ombros de maneira delicada logo torcendo a face em direção ao lago. A garota repousara as mãos no coração, era a primeira vez que Nathan a recusava com tanta amargura.

- Caios me contou ele...  
- Eu disse para ele não falar nada. – Rugiu o rapaz sem fita-la.  
- Nathan eu... – A menina tentava pousar a mão no ombro do moreno que desvencilhara. – Por que não me falou?  
- Eu tentei. – Rosnou. – Agora dei-me licença, estou treinando.  
- Para quê? – Os olhos da garota marejavam-se. – Nathan, eu...  
- Pensou que seria igual? – A risada do sonserino ecoava seca. – Faça um favor a si mesma Malfoy, compre um espelho.

Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se ainda mais, Nathan lhe dera as costas correndo em sentido contrário, ele estava frio e cruel, não estava cavalheiro como antes. Talvez suas palavras duras com Nathan tivessem surtido mais efeito do que ela poderia imaginar.

- Hey, não fica assim não garota. – Uma mão pousara em seus ombros.

A metamorfomaga ergueu os olhos fitando a face serena de Danielle, ao seu lado Sirius as fitava com o cabelo bagunçado e ás mãos dentro dos bolsos, como se estivesse realmente surpreso e magoado.

- Ele... – Gemera Stacy derramando algumas lágrimas.  
- Ele está com o orgulho ferido. – Falara Sirius serio. – Você o tratou muito mal.  
- Sirius não é hora de ralhar com ela! – Repreendia Danielle.  
- 'Tá tudo bem Dani... – A loira fungava. – Sirius está certo.  
- Eu... Queria poder consertar tudo e...  
- Você o pegou de surpresa, ele vai relaxar e ver que se portou mal também... – Começara a goleira com uma voz amena.  
- Não sei não, ele tava bem magoado... – Sirius murmurara recebendo um olhar mordaz da namorada. – Não me repreenda por dizer a verdade! Você sabe que não sou de passar a mão na cabeça de ninguém! Ela errou Dandan e errou feio! Nathan amava muito Stacy, e ela não confiou nele sendo que havia dito que confiava antes e que sempre estaria ao lado dele, faz um mês e meio que ela não está do lado dele!  
- Ele... Ele te disse isso? – sussurrou Stacy com ás bochechas encharcadas.  
- Ele bebeu demais no ano novo... – Sirius torcia o nariz. – Ele chorou feito um bebê por duas horas e só falava de você, no dia seguinte fez eu, Caios e Kevin jurarmos que não te contaríamos a verdade.  
- Eu sou uma idiota... – A menina era abraçada por Danielle.  
- Só um pouquinho... – Danielle beijava o topo da cabeça da amiga. – Mas sabe? Existem erros que não podem ser corrigidos, esse pode.  
- Como? – Soluçava a menina.  
- Lutando por ele. – Sirius falava como se fosse o óbvio.

Os olhinhos da metamorfomaga erguiam-se, estavam num azul marinho tristonho e seus cabelos haviam perdido toda a vida, aquilo foi o suficiente para que Danielle a abraçasse mais forte e Sirius se calasse de modo sepulcral. Era mais fácil cometer um erro do que corrigi-lo.

_- BEM FÃS DO ESPORTE DE HOGWARTS! EU SOU JULES COMARCK SUA COMENTARIS LUFANA FAVORITA!_  
_- E EU SOU JOSEF O'HARE O SEU COMENTADOR CORVINAL MAIS BONITO! ESTAMOS UNIDOS MAIS UMA VEZ PARA NARRAR UM INCRIVEL JOGO DE QUADRIBOL NÃO É MESMO JULS?_  
_- OH, É SIM JOSEF! E HOJE O GRANDE TIME DA SONSERINA JOGA CONTRA O MEU AMADO TIME DA LUFA-LUFA!_  
_- APARENTEMENTE O JOGADOR NATHAN ADHARA ESTÁ SUSPENSO DA PARTIDA PELO SEU CAPITÃO CAIOS ESTOU-CASADO-ÁS-MENINAS-ANDAM-SE-SUICIDANDO-EM-HOGWARTS TRENT!_  
_- ACREDITE JOSEF, EU FICO FELIZ COM ESSA NOTICIA, NÃO COM O CASAMENTO DO CAPITÃO É CLARO! MAS SIM COM O ADHARA FORA DE CAMPO!_

O tumulto era escutado de longe pelas pequenas caixas de som instaladas no vestiário comum da Sonserina, Anne torcia o cenho em uma careta, detestava o modo como ás garotas dirigiam-se ao seu marido sem o menor pingo de respeito. Caios limitara-se em sorrir maroto com a expressão da esposa o que fez praticamente todo o time segurar boas gargalhadas.

- Desculpem o atraso... – Uma voz rouca ecoava atrás dos rapazes os fazendo virar surpresos ao depararem-se com Nathan trajado para o jogo.  
- Nathan eu te suspendi... – Caios falava entediado. – Anne vai jogar em seu lugar.  
- Não lembro de ter cedido meu lugar a ela! – Vociferava o moreno.  
- Oh Merlim, discussão hoje não... – Trevor sentava-se em um dos bancos sendo seguido pelo resto do time.  
- Nate vai brincar com a Lula Gigante e depois do jogo você briga pela sua vaga no time... – Kevin apoiava as mãos no queixo.  
- Eu vou jogar.  
- Não, você não vai. – Anne empinava o nariz sentando-se ao lado de Kevin no banco.  
- VOCÊ NÃO PODE DAR VANTAGENS A ELA POR ELA SER SUA ESPOSA CAIOS ISSO É ANTI ÉTICO!  
- Nathan eu te coloquei no time, eu te tiro do time a hora que eu quiser. – A voz do loiro tornava-se perigosa.

_- E O TIME DA LUFA-LUFA FAZ UMA ENTRADA MAJESTOSA! ESSES SÃO OS MEUS JOGADORES!!_

- Eu quero jogar.  
- Faça primeiro ás pazes com a Stacy, soube que você a maltratou ontem... – Os olhos de Caios davam um brilho intrigado. – Você não é disso.  
- AHHHHHHH tudo se trata da Princesinha Malfoy? Escute Caios eu não sou o cachorrinho dela que ela bate palminhas e eu vou correndo!  
- Então seu humor não voltou ao normal por causa de um orgulho patético?  
- Eu tenho que ter amor próprio. – Rosnara Nathan fazendo de repente o time sonserino ficar tenso.  
- Sinceramente Nathan? – Caios inclinava-se a cabeça como se fosse contar um segredo ao moreno. – Você é igual ao Vega.

_- E COM VOCÊS O TIME DA SONSERINA!!_

Fora questão de segundos, Nathan segurara no colarinho de Caios acertando-lhe um soco na face, o time inteiro levantara-se do banco então para ver Caios acertando um soco em Nathan e em seguida ambos começarem a se esmurrar campo adentro. A torcida arregalara os olhos assim como os professores, Nathan e Caios tentavam ser separados pelo time em vão, pareciam dois tigres ferozes em uma bela luta.

- E Caios acerta um belo soco no maxilar de Nathan que retruca com um soco no estômago do Loiro! Por Merlim isso está melhor do que luta livre! – Danielle narrava empolgada.  
- Caios está brincando... – Analisara Jay sério entre Stacy e Danielle.  
- Sirius já foi apartá-los... – Danielle sorria de canto. – WOW! Isso que foi chute na perna! BOA CAIOS!  
- DANIELLE! – Ralhara Lauren indicando com a cabeça a face perplexa de Stacy.  
- Relaxa Tacy, Caios apenas está fazendo Nathan botar a raiva para fora... – Jay suspirava. – Ele sempre faz isso, é para ajudá-lo.

A metamorfomaga sorriu fracamente afirmando com a cabeça, seu coração ainda doía por conta do dia anterior.

A sala de Tonks estava menor, talvez fosse por conta das inúmeras bugigangas que a diretora aparentemente colecionava, Nathan estava ao lado da janela observando o pôr do sol extremamente emburrado, enquanto Caios brincava com a varinha dentre os dedos, ambos com filetes de sangue escorrendo da boca e sangue seco no nariz.

- Foi legal recordar os velhos tempos te batendo... – O loiro comentava nostálgico. – É inteiramente relaxante.  
- Obrigado. – Murmurou Nathan envergonhado. – Eu tenho sido um idiota não é?  
- Te comparei a Apus Vega e a Sadan Hussein, me responda você.  
- Pelo menos não me comparou a Hitller. – Um pequeno sorriso arrogante brotava no canto dos lábios do rapaz.  
- Achei que pegaria pesado se te chamasse de nazista.  
- É, você realmente pegou leve... – Analisava Nathan.  
- Por que não a perdoou ainda Nathan?  
- Pelo simples fato de que ela continuaria me odiando se você não tivesse lhe contado a verdade.  
- Queria que ela se desse conta sozinha?  
- Queria que ela cumprisse a própria palavra... – O moreno passava ás mãos pelos cabelos. – É tão fácil falar não é? Ás pessoas falam, falam e falam... Raramente cumprem. Como você e Anne...  
- O que quer dizer?  
- Você disse que salvaria Anne, que a protegeria e você o fez, ou pelo menos está tentando fazer! Kevin e Lauren, é visível que eles não estão bem no relacionamento, mas eles ainda tentam não desistem! Sirius e Danielle por Merlim! Eu lembro de quando ela atirava coisas nele no meio do café da manhã e hoje estão sempre lado a lado. Stacy não lutou por nós Caios, ela bateu com a porta na minha cara.  
- E Takana estava lá não é? – Caios franzia o cenho. – Anne não sabe e nem os outros, mas eu vi Takana saindo do seu dormitório semana passada.  
- Ela vem tentando... – As bochechas de Nathan coraram. – Me passou algumas informações sobre Vega, disse que foi forçada a fazer o que fez e...  
- E você acreditou?  
- Não. É claro que não! Mas... Ela se esforça para continuar ao meu lado.  
- Nathan...  
- Olha Caios, talvez seja até bom Stacy e eu nos separarmos ok? Com a guerra vindo eu pretendo lutar e não vai ser bom ter laços.  
- Você é quem sabe... – O loiro dava os ombros. – A propósito, Kevin está preparando um aniversário surpresa para você, achei que deveria estar ciente.  
- EU DISSE AQUELA PESTE PARA NÃO FAZER NADA!  
- Esse é o convite para ele fazer algo.  
-EU vou matar o KEVIN!  
- Hey, deixe-o se divertir... – Caios sorria maroto. – Ele precisa de uma distração, acho que todos precisamos.  
- Vocês já terão uma boa distração. – Uma voz severa feminina ecoava. – Com DETENÇÃO! – Tonks adentrava a sala com uma expressão assassina na face o que foi suficiente para os garotos encolherem os ombros e Caios afundar na cadeira em que sentava.

Algumas coisas não mudariam jamais.

Kevin sentia uma gostosa brisa em sua face, estava confortavelmente deitado no colo de Lauren que lia um livro de contos enquanto lhe fazia um aconchegante cafuné nos cabelos. O sonserino apreciava aqueles momentos, afinal ultimamente era um dos poucos momentos que Lauren não chorava ou gritava com ele, realmente o fato dele já ter escolhido a escola de auror a cursar estavam deixando sua namorada louca.

- E então onde é o incêndio? – A voz de Sirius ecoava fazendo o casal erguer os olhos.  
- Como assim incêndio? – Indagava Lauren fazendo gesto para Kevin se sentar.  
- Qual é o motivo da emergência? – Stacy surgia acompanhada de Jay e Danielle que logo se aninhara debaixo de um dos braços de Sirius.  
- Emergência? – Kevin arregalava os olhos.  
- Oh! Vejo que estão todos aqui! – Caios sorria abertamente ao lado de Anne, ambos de mãos dadas.

Jay engoliu em seco, ver Caios e Anne tão próximos fora o suficiente para fazer seu estômago revirar várias vezes.

- Kevin você vai dar uma festa de aniversário para o Nathan. – Caios declarara alegremente.  
- Eu vou o quê? – O loirinho levantava-se do gramado estupefato.  
- Caios disse a Nathan que você está preparando uma festa surpresa para ele... – Anne explicava paciente.  
- Mas eu prometi que não daria! Ele disse que me espancaria se alguma festa acontecesse! – Kevin arregalava os olhos incrédulo. – EU TENHO MEDO DELE CAIOS!  
- Ele não vai e bater Kevin! – Lauren rolava os olhos logo focando Anne. – Não vai né?  
- Bem... – Anne coçava a cabeça. – Eu acho que não...  
- E isso é uma emergência? – Sirius indagava. – EU ESTAVA GANHANDO DINHEIRO CAIOS! SE EU SOUBESSE QUE A EMERGÊNCIA ERA NATHAN SOCANDO KEVIN EU TERIA CONTINUADO A JOGAR!  
- Na verdade... – Caios fitava Stacy. – A festa é uma desculpa para Stacy se reconciliar com o Sr. Ranzinza.  
- Como? – Stacy perguntava perplexa.  
- CAIOS VOCÊ É BRILHANTE! – Exclamava Danielle dando pulinhos.  
- É por isso que eu te amo Dandan, você sempre me entende! – O loiro sorria abertamente.  
- Então explique Dani porque eu ainda não entendi! – Lauren fazia bico.  
- Stacy vai cantar para o Nathan! – Explicava a garota.  
- Não! – Stacy baixava os olhos. – Não mesmo!  
- Nathan quer que você mostre que o ama mesmo Stacy, Caios disse que você é uma excelente compositora... Faça algo para ele. – Anne aproximava-se tomando as mãos da menina. – Salve a vida do meu irmão.

As bochechas de Stacy coraram violentamente, os olhos de Anne eram tão brilhantes e sua face era tão emoldurada que era impossível negar um pedido daqueles, era como negar um abraço a um filhote extremamente fofo de amasso.

- Tudo bem. – A menina suspirava.  
- Resposta correta! – Caios alargava o sorriso. – Como eu estarei ocupado com as detenções dadas pela Tonton aqui estão às tarefas separadas. Jay... Eu... Bem, você sempre conseguiu bebidas e...  
- Pela Stacy eu arrumo. – O moreno declarava desviando o olhar do ex melhor amigo.  
- Ok. As bebidas ficam por conta do Jay, a decoração por conta da Anne e da Lauren, o palco por conta do Keke, os convites por conta do Sirius e Dandan você é a responsável pela seleção de músicas e as comidas eu me ajeito com os elfos, a festa é no sábado no salão comunal da sonserina, eu passo a senha para você Six e você coloca nos convites.  
- E o que eu fico responsável? – Stacy franzia o cenho.  
- Em reconquistar o Nathan, acredite Tacy eu não to muito a fim de sair na porrada com ele de novo!  
- Ok... – A bruxa sorria fracamente.  
- Ok, Thundercarts separar! – Caios sorria maroto beijando a bochecha de Anne que sorria animada.

Jay baixou os olhos, por Merlim como se pode arrancar um amor do peito? E por que ele gostava tanto de Anne? Ele era masoquista por acaso? Afastou-se lentamente das pessoas comemorando, não sentia animação para festejar, o faria mesmo pela felicidade de Stacy que andava tão para baixo que era digno de pena.

Andou por um tempo pelos jardins e depois pelos arredores da cabana de Hagrid, Anne estava mais bela do que nunca após o casamento com Caios e não era só ele que pensava isso segundo todos os rapazes de Hogwarts a nova Sra. Trent parecia uma deusa. Ela havia mudado também, não estava tão tímida quanto antes ou reservada, ela sorria! Havia visto até ela dar um tapa na cabeça de Kevin quando ambos deixavam uma aula de Poções, algo que jamais pensara que veria.

A noite havia caído e ele ainda estava nos jardins, enfiou ás mãos no bolso, iria acabar ficando doente se não tomasse alguma providência. Caminhou para dentro do castelo logo se encontrando frente ás gárgulas que ligavam a sala da diretoria, sentou frente ás mesmas aguardando, uma hora Tonks iria sair.

- Jay? – A voz da diretora ecoava nos corredores após algumas horas de espera. – Por Merlim! Sabe que horas são?  
- Não, mas acho que já passou do toque de recolher... – O moreno comentava.  
- Aconteceu algo? – Perguntava séria murmurando uma senha fazendo ás gárgulas abrirem passagem. – Venha entre, vamos tomar um chá.

O moreno levantara-se do chão seguindo a diretora para dentro da sala, Tonks logo sentou-se fazendo surgir um chá quentinho a suas frentes, Jay tomou a xícara em suas mãos e bebericou o liquido contido na mesma.

- Tonks eu amo Hogwarts... – Começara o moreno prendendo a atenção da senhora. – Quando eu tinha cinco anos de idade eu lembro de apostar com Caios sobre que casa eu iria parar...  
- Jay...  
- Eu recebi um convite da Bulgária como você sabe, irei para lá no final do ano letivo, mas... Eu não... Eu não...  
- Fale Jay, o que você quer.

O grifinório repousara a xícara no pires suspirando pesado e logo baixando os olhos azuis esverdeados marejados.

- Eu quero pedir transferência de escola, eu quero ir para Durmstrang.

Anne estava deitada na confortável cama de casal de seu quarto e de Caios, a alguns minutos ele havia adentrado no banho e pelo que ela sabia ficaria lá por um bom tempo. Passou ás mãos pelos cabelos negros, estes já estavam quase batendo no meio das costas novamente, girou na cama fitando o teto fazendo sua camisola de seda vermelha subisse um pouco dos joelhos para ás coxas, cerrou os olhos de maneira cansada, só faltava um dia para o aniversário de Nathan e ela rezava internamente para que o irmão se entendesse com Stacy que lhe fazia tão bem.

Caios deixara o banheiro sem fazer barulho, a toalha verde amarrada na cintura enquanto enxugava os cabelos loiros com uma toalha da mesma cor menor, engoliu em seco ao fitar Anne deitada na cama dentre os lençóis prateados ela se destacava com os cabelos negros lisos espalhados pelo travesseiro e a camisola de seda que havia subido até um pouco acima do meio das coxas, sentiu sua boca ressecar e seu corpo começar a reagir com tal visão. Por Merlim em quase dois meses de casado eles não haviam aprofundado em nada, e a cada dia que se passava sentia seu corpo exclamar pelo corpo esquio da morena.

Aproximou-se lentamente da cama jogando longe a toalha que enxugava os cabelos, ajoelhou-se no colchão a fazendo abrir os olhos e lhe fitar de maneira penetrante, o mesmo olhar que sempre o fazia tremer por inteiro. Abaixou a cabeça colando os lábios aos lábios róseos da sonserina que logo o enlaçara pela nuca aprofundando o beijo. Caios engoliu um gemido conforme sua língua dançava num ritmo lento dentro da boca da mulher que tanto amava, mas não conseguiu controlar o segundo gemido quando Anne passeara suas unhas cumpridas em suas costas ainda molhadas.

Abandonou a boca da garota beijando-lhe a bochecha e logo o lóbulo da orelha arrepiando o corpo inteiro da mesma, sentiu-a passear os dedos em seu abdômen definido lhe causando ondas e mais ondas de puro prazer, desceu os lábios para o colo tocando com cuidado o seio farto da menina fazendo-a gemer baixinho, postou-se entre ás pernas da garota sentindo sua toalha deslizar, ele estava completamente nu enquanto ela estava com peças de roupas por demais.

Anne podia sentir a ereção dele pulsando contra sua feminilidade, o que os separava era apenas sua calçinha rendada, contraiu ás cochas ao redor da cintura de Caios que erguera sua camisola até o meio da barriga começando a beijar seu umbigo subindo lentamente até retirar-lhe a seda e beijar-lhe com fervor um dos seios enquanto o outro era massageado, subiu pelo pescoço o beijo alcançando-lhe a boca novamente.

- Anne... – Sussurrou nostalgiado.

Deslizou sua mão pelo corpo da esposa encontrando sua calcinha logo colocando a mão dentro da mesma tocando levemente a menina por dentro o que fez o corpo de Anne arquear em puro prazer e satisfação. Caios pensara que ela iria apenas apreciar o toque, entretanto a garota deslizou a mão delicada pelo seu corpo prestes a tocar-lhe em seu membro quando um barulho começara na janela.

Parecia que ambos haviam despertado de um sonho maravilhoso, Anne ainda arfava quando Caios a fitava nos olhos, o barulho continuava incessante o que fez ambos separarem-se contra a vontade com a respiração acelerada. Caios tratou de enrolar novamente a toalha na cintura e Anne a vestir novamente a camisola como se auto perguntasse como ficara sem esta. O loiro caminhou até a janela deparando-se com uma coruja negra de olhos verdes, uma ave formosa e exuberante que Caios sabia que poderia se tratar apenas de uma pessoa: seu pai.

Apanhou a ave arrancando-lhe do bico a carta com o símbolo da família Trent, abriu a carta lentamente lendo todo o conteúdo, sorriu de leve fitando a esposa que ainda estava se recompondo na cama.

- Papai e mamãe compraram uma casa para nós, pedem perdão pelo comportamento e nos desejam felicidades. – O rapaz comenta animado.  
- Precisamos... Responder a carta então! – Anne corava.  
- Tem certeza que quer responder agora?  
- Absoluta! – Apressava a menina a procurar tinta e pena pelo quarto.

Caios respirou fundo, será que seus pais não tinham hora melhor para mandar noticias?

Nathan havia conseguido capacitar-se em girar seus olhos em 360° de segundo a segundo naquele dia ridículo que diziam ser seu aniversário, odiava 1º de março, principalmente porque jamais havia tido um aniversário feliz e agora Caios e Anne davam voltas e mais voltas pelo castelo com ele, para dar a hora da festa no salão comunal da sonserina, a verdade era que o maior desejo de Nathan naquele momento era deitar em uma cama e dormir, fitou o céu por uma das janelas a ventania não parava um segundo sequer além disso ele sabia que em alguns minutos uma imensa tempestade pairaria sobre toda Hogwarts.

- Eu simplesmente não posso apenas ir dormir? – Perguntou pela milésima vez.  
- Deixa de ser desmancha prazeres Nate! – Caios emburrava. – Kevin arrumou tudo, faça uma criança feliz uma vez na vida!  
- Não sinto vontade de fazer ninguém feliz. – Resmungou.  
- Mas faça mesmo assim! – Retrucara Anne girando os olhos categoricamente. – Olha, já está na hora! Vamos?  
- Não tem como fugir mesmo... – O moreno pestanejava.

Pararam frente ao imenso quadro que ligava a sonserina, Caios trocou um singelo olhar com Anne e logo disseram a senha em uníssono praticamente empurrando Nathan para dentro do salão.

Todos estavam lá, Nathan torceu os lábios em um pequeno sorriso ao ver a decoração e vários alunos de Hogwarts, dentre eles todo o time da sonserina. Fitou várias faces como se procurasse alguém, maneou a cabeça negativamente, onde ele estava com a cabeça procurando justamente ela? Danielle o colocou um colar de flores havaianas logo rindo dizendo-lhe que todos seus presentes estavam em sua cama no dormitório e em segundos a loira desaparecera com Sirius em meio a multidão.

- Parabéns Nathan... – Sussurrara Anne em seu ouvido o abraçando fortemente.  
- Obrigado... – O moreno murmurava de volta.

Fora rápido, ás luzes de todo o local haviam apagado o que fez Nathan franzir o cenho ao ver um mini palco ser iluminado e Stacy surgir no meio dele, ela estava perfeita.

Stacy trajava um vestido vermelho que batia um pouco depois do joelho, seus cabelos estavam do jeito que ele gostava, longos, loiros e lisos e seus olhos num azul turquesa brilhante, os lábios avermelhados e uma expressão de confiança que ele sempre admirara na grifinória. Sempre amara o fato de Stacy ser sempre tão segura de si.

- Nathan... – Ela falara ao microfone o fazendo arregalar os olhos. – É para você.

_I never promised you a ray of light_  
**Eu nunca te prometi um raio de luz**  
_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday_  
**Eu nunca prometi que haveria brilho do sol todos os dias**  
_I gave you everything I have,_  
**Eu te dei tudo o que eu tinha, **  
_The good and the bad_  
**De bom e de ruim**

A voz de Stacy começava a ecoar macia e suave fazendo todos pararem apenas para escutá-la, Stacy era como um raio de Sol naquele momento, um raio de Sol impossível de ser ignorado.

_Why do you put me on a pedestal_  
**Porque você me colocou num pedestal?**  
_I'm so up high that I cant see the ground below_  
**Eu estou tão alta, que eu não consigo ver o chão**  
_So help me down, you've got it wrong_  
**Então me ajude a sair daqui, você se enganou**  
_I don't belong there_  
**Eu não pertenço a aqui.**

A loira inclinou-se no microfone girando um pouco o corpo, Nathan prendera os olhos naquela imagem e na letra daquela música que parecia dizer tanto e ao mesmo tempo tudo. Stacy não mentira naquela frase, ele sempre a colocara alto demais como se ela jamais pudesse cometer algum erro idiota.

_One thing is clear_  
**Algo é claro, **  
_I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me_  
**Eu uso uma auréola, eu uso uma auréola, quando você olha para mim**  
_But standing from here,_  
**Mas olhando daqui, **  
_You wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me_  
**Você não diria a mesma coisa, você não diria a mesma coisa se fosse eu**  
_And I, I just wanna love you_  
**E eu, eu só quero amar você**  
_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you._  
**Oh oh Eu, eu só quero amar você.**

A loira inclinou-se para frente jogando os cabelos loiros e sedosos e logo os jogando para trás em seus olhos lágrimas escorriam enquanto cantava a pleno pulmões, muitos presentes aplaudiam e gritavam, Stacy tinha um dom e ela realmente saia utilizá-lo.

_I always said that I would make mistakes_  
**Eu sempre disse que cometeria erros**  
_I'm only human and that's my saving grace_  
**Sou só humana, e essa é a minha graça salvadora**  
_I fall as hard as I try_  
**Eu sempre caio por mais que eu tente,**  
_So don't be blinded_  
**Então não seja cego**  
_See me as I really am_  
**Me veja como eu realmente sou, **  
_I have flaws_  
**Ás vezes sou chatinha**  
_And sometimes I even sin_  
**E até admito**  
_So pull me from that pedestal_  
**Então, me tire desse pedestal**  
_I don't belong there_  
**Eu não pertenço a ele.**

Erros, por Merlim como essa palavra lhe doía o peito! E vê-la cantando para ele, assumindo o quanto errou como se estivesse se humilhando para seu perdão estava sendo demais, queria correr para bem longe dela, mas aparentemente suas pernas não o obedeciam, começou a imaginar se Danielle ou Caios haviam usado algum feitiço paralisante, sentia-se um completo inútil naquele momento, sentia-se inteiramente envergonhado.

_One thing is clear_  
**Algo é claro, **  
_I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me_  
**Eu uso uma auréola, eu uso uma auréola, quando você olha para mim**  
_But standing from here,_  
**Mas olhando daqui, **  
_You wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me_  
**Você não diria a mesma coisa, você não diria a mesma cosia se fosse eu**  
_And I, I just wanna love you_  
**E eu, eu só quero amar você**  
_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you._  
**Oh oh Eu, eu só quero amar você.**

Stacy não escondia ás lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela bochecha, via todas as pessoas lhe sorrirem como se lhe incentivassem, vira Caios e Anne abraçados em um canto cantando e trocando caricias, fitou a face contente e positiva de Danielle e Sirius como se estivessem orgulhosos de uma filha vencedora e por ultimo Kevin e Lauren que lhe sorriam abertamente. Aquilo só lhe dava coragem para prosseguir e fitar Nathan nos olhos.

_I always said that I would make mistakes_  
**Eu sempre disse que cometeria erros**  
_I'm only human and that's my saving grace_  
**Sou só humana, e essa é a minha graça salvadora**  
_I fall as hard as I try_  
**Eu sempre caio por mais que eu tente,**  
_So don't be blinded_  
**Então não seja cego**  
_See me as I really am_  
**Me veja como eu realmente sou, **  
_I have flaws_  
**Ás vezes sou chatinha**  
_And sometimes I even sin_  
**E até admito**  
_So pull me from that pedestal_  
**Então, me tire desse pedestal**  
_I don't belong there_  
**Eu não pertenço a ele.**

Ela o fitava nos olhos enquanto cantava, viu como se Nathan se desesperasse a cada palavra que ela declamava ali no palco, era como se ele implorasse que ela parasse, mas ela prosseguia, ela não queria parar ela tinha que dizer tudo e ele iria ouvir, ele não poderia ignorar como ela fez no passado ela não o deixaria ignorar.

_One thing is clear_  
**Algo é claro, **  
_I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me_  
**Eu uso uma auréola, eu uso uma auréola, quando você olha para mim**  
_But standing from here,_  
**Mas olhando daqui, **  
_You wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me_  
**Você não diria a mesma coisa, você não diria a mesma cosia se fosse eu**  
_And I, I just wanna love you_  
**E eu, eu só quero amar você**  
_Oh oh I, I just wanna love you. (I just wanna love you )_  
**Oh oh Eu, eu só quero amar você. (eu só quero amar você)**

A loira cerrara os olhos ao terminar as notas musicais, Nathan aparentemente havia conseguido se despregar do chão e correr para fora do salão comunal, assim que a garota abrira os olhos ele não estava mais lá.

- VAI ATRÁS DELE! – Sirius berrara ao lado de Danielle a fazendo despertar.

A grifinória fitou o rosto de todos presentes, aparentemente todos a incentivavam a correr atrás do sonserino cabeça dura.

- Deixe-o Malfoy. – A voz seca de Takana a fez parar imediatamente quando descera do palco.  
- Saia da frente Aiko. – Rosnou perigosa.  
- Ele não quer você.  
- Escute uma única coisa que eu vou te dizer sua japonesa nojenta... – A voz de Stacy tornava-se alarmante. – Fique bem longe do MEU HOMEM!

Antes que Takana pudesse retrucar, Stacy apanhara uma bebida de uma pessoa ao seu lado e jogara na face de porcelana da sonserina o que a fez arregalar os olhos pasma.

- Isso é pelo que você fez com ele, e ISSO é por tentar me impedir de ir atrás DELE.

Takana franziu o cenho, mas logo a mão de Stacy acertara com força sua face, a Grifinória empurrara a japonesa correndo para fora do salão comunal escutando ao passar pelo quadro vários aplausos.

Viu Nathan dobrar um corredor e começar a descer rapidamente as escadas, acelerou a correria para ir atrás do rapaz logo chegando aos jardins onde uma imensa tempestade despencava como se o mundo estivesse preste a desabar sobre suas cabeças, Nathan andava veloz até o lago pouco se importando se estava sendo castigado pela chuva, ele precisava de ar.

- NATHAN! – Gritou a loira ensopada para que ele a ouvisse em meio a trovões e raios.  
- SAIA DAQUI STACY! VAI PEGAR UMA PNEUMONIA! – Retrucou o moreno sem virar para fita-la.  
- EU PEGARIA TUBERCULOSE SE ISSO O FIZESSE ME OUVIR!  
- EU JÁ OUVI OK? EU JÁ OUVI DEMAIS!  
- ENTÃO ME FAÇA OUVIR TAMBÉM!  
- VOCÊ QUER OUVIR? – O moreno virava-se para fitar a garota.

Stacy tremia era notório o frio que sentia e que estava ficando com marcas vermelhas nos braços e no rosto por conta da intensidade da chuva, deu dois passos ficando frente a frente a loira que o fitava de maneira instigante.

- QUER MESMO?  
- QUERO!  
- VOCÊ FOI A MELHOR E A PIOR COISA QUE ME ACONTECEU NA VIDA! ANTES DE VOCÊ EU SABIA TUDO! EU TINHA TODAS ÁS RESPOSTAS! ANTES DE VOCÊ EU SABIA QUE IRIA ME TORNAR FRIO E CRUEL! DEPOIS DE VOCÊ EU VI OUTRO MUNDO, EU LUTEI PARA MUDAR, POR QUE EU QUERIA FICAR COM VOCÊ! MAS EU PERDI VOCÊ E EU NÃO SABIA PARA ONDE IR! E EU COMEÇEI A TER OUTRA CERTEZA DE QUE VOCÊ NÃO MERECIA ESTAR COMIGO E HOJE VOCÊ... VOCÊ ME FAZ FICAR CONFUSO NOVAMENTE!  
- VOCÊ AINDA NÃO ENTENDEU NATHAN!  
- O QUE EU NÃO ENTENDI?  
- EU É QUEM NÃO MEREÇO VOCÊ! EU SOU QUEM NÃO MERECE VOCÊ NATHAN!

O moreno vira Stacy segurar a mão contra o corpo, ela estava extremamente imune como da vez que a vira pálida e velha ao lado de Danielle nos jardins. Os lábios de Stacy naquele momento começaram a ficar roxos e tudo o que Nathan conseguiu fazer foi puxá-la pela nunca e devorar seus lábios com um beijo feroz e apaixonado.

Eles adentravam ainda se beijando uma sala de aula do primeiro andar, era como se tudo o que quisessem naquele momento era ficar inteiramente juntos não importava aonde, Nathan parou de súbito fitando a face trêmula da menina que ainda estava agarrada ao seu corpo como se dependesse dele para continuar vivendo.

- Por favor, não pare... – Suplicou a menina beijando-lhe no pescoço.  
- Isso não é certo Stacy... – Falou com dificuldade.  
- Que se dane o certo e o errado Nathan, eu quero você.

O moreno sorriu de canto erguendo o rosto da loira para si e beijando-lhe com fervor os lábios, Stacy passeava ás mãos por debaixo da blusa do garoto logo a puxando com força fazendo os botões voarem longe o que fez Nathan soltar risinhos dente o beijo.

Stacy largara os lábios do namorado para beijar-lhe o abdômen, sendo logo parada pela mão de Nathan erguendo a cabeça da garota a fazendo encara-lo confusa.

- Você não é o homem por aqui Stacy... – Os olhos de Nathan estavam ainda mais escuros.

A menina virou a face fitando um imenso colchão com cobertas cercados de velas, como Nathan os fez aparecer ela jamais saberia, ele a segurara no colo a deitando no colchão com delicadeza ficando por cima apoiando-se em seus cotovelos para que ela não sentisse seu peso.

Acariciou lentamente a face da menina beijando cada parte dali, em seguida beijou-lhe com desejo deslizando a mão pelo lado do corpo da loira que gemera o fazendo sorrir satisfeito. Nathan segurara na barra do vestido de Stacy o retirando por completo revelando uma lingerie laranja, beijou-lhe lentamente a região do umbigo subindo com a língua entre os seios logo parando em sua jugular onde mordiscou e sugou fazendo o corpo de Stacy arquear e ela arranhar levemente ás costas do moreno.

Nathan encaminhou as mãos da menina até o cinto de sua calça para que ela mesmo o tirasse enquanto isso ele se ocupava em mordicar-lhe os bicos entorpecidos do seio por cima da peça intima a fazendo quase não conseguir arrancar o cinto. Nathan baixara a calça ficando apenas de boxer branca colando o corpo ao de Stacy que pôde sentir o membro duro como pedra em sua barriga.

- Quer que eu pare? – Sussurrou o moreno beijando-lhe o queixo.  
- Jamais.

Nathan retirara-lhe o sutiã lentamente beijando de maneira demorada e lenta os seios, em seguida retirou a própria boxer levando a mão da menina até seu membro inchado, Stacy ofegou com tal contato, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir Nathan deslizar sua ultima peça de roupa pelas pernas e retirar sua mão de seu membro.

- Stacy me mande parar... – Gemeu mordendo o lóbulo da orelha da menina.  
- Não...  
- Eu não vou me segurar.  
- Eu não quero que você se segure Nathan.

Ela abrira a perna enroscando a mesma no traseiro do moreno o forçando roçar o pênis em sua feminilidade, sentiu um choque percorrer seu corpo ao vê-lo suar e gemer, ele estava realmente tentando se controlar. Puxou-o mais uma vez pela perna o fazendo penetrar levemente.

- Sou metamorfomaga... – Sussurrou ao namorado. – Posso me moldar a você, você não vai me machucar.

Aparentemente aquilo foi um alivio, o moreno a fitou nos olhos penetrando-a, Stacy gemeu em prazer e sorriu o tempo todo, ela não sentiria dor.

Acelerou os movimentos sentindo-a mexer junto de si, ela gemia enquanto ele se movia e em minutos ela ficara exausta embaixo de si enquanto ele prosseguia, segundos após o orgasmo da loira Nathan desabou em cima da mesma exausto e arfante, Stacy acariciou-lhe pelos cabelos gostando de sentir aquele peso em cima de si.

- Eu vou me levantar, só me dê um segundo... – Sussurrou cansado.  
- Por mim você permanecia nessa posição por todo o sempre e sempre... – A loira murmurava beijando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha sentindo endurecer novamente.  
- Oh Stacy, não sairemos daqui tão cedo... – Riu o rapaz a tomando pelos lábios novamente.

Perderam a conta de quantas vezes se amaram naquela noite, mas uma coisa Nathan tinha certeza: foi o seu melhor aniversário.

Ao contrário do dia anterior, aquela manhã não castigava Hogwarts com uma chuva intensa, pelo contrário, o seu extremamente azul com um imenso sol amarelo declarando-se rei iluminava todo o jardim ainda com suas plantas molhadas e destruídas por conta da chuva do dia anterior.

Jay possuía os cabelos despenteados enquanto se apoiava no píer observando atentamente o horizonte, não havia dormido nada durante a noite, pensando e repensando em algum motivo plausível para que seus pais lhe omitissem a verdade sobre a guerra e Caios fosse o primeiro e único, a saber, de tudo, pensava e repensava na obsessão que andava sentindo por Anne e no quanto aquilo andava lhe fazendo mal.

Esfregou ás mãos na face, odiava ser o coitado, odiava andar cabisbaixo pelos cantos, tinha de se reerguer! Ele era um Potter! Ele não queria ser digno de pena, sentiu suas pernas serem molhadas pela água jogada pela Lula Gigante e sorriu levemente para o animal, Tonks lhe daria a resposta sobre Durmstrang, Tonks lhe diria se ele poderia ser ou não transferido e ele sentia seu estomago revirar em pura ansiedade.

- Jay. – A voz séria da Profa. Kian ecoava atrás de si o fazendo se virar e fitar a face enrugada da mulher que um dia fora excepcionalmente bela.  
- Professora?  
- A Diretora já tem sua resposta.

O mundo pareceu se iluminar e tudo o que Jay fazia naquele exato momento era rezar para que sua resposta fosse proveitosa.


	14. Viva

OBS: Ás músicas inseridas no capítulo são:

1ª Breaking The Habit – Linkin Park

2ª Hide and Seek – Imogen Heap

**Viva.**

Coisas que demoram 4 minutos e 15 segundos:

Uma conversa definitiva sobre seu futuro

Um teste de gravidez bruxo

O término de um namoro

Receber a pior noticia de sua vida

Um ataque sanguinário a Hogsmead.

A vida pode dar reviravoltas ás vezes, em apenas alguns minutos você pode perder completamente a razão de ainda estar vivo. Em apenas cinco dias pequenos acontecimentos mudaram a vida de cada um e em apenas 4 minutos e 15 segundos a vida de todos mudou para sempre tendo uma marca igual para o resto de suas vidas.

**_Terça-Feira:_**

Os cabelos negros despenteados eram ainda mais bagunçados conforme Jay passava suas grandes mãos no topo da cabeça, o nervosismo parecia tomar conta de si conforme andava vagarosamente para longe da sala da diretoria, seus olhos repletos de raiva e lágrimas, seu coração estraçalhado, mas o queixo erguido, afinal ele era um Potter e os Potter's não deixavam jamais se abalar. Em quatro minutos e quinze segundos de conversa ele entendeu o que seus pais e seu avô James queriam lhe dizer.

_FlashBack:_

- Pediu para me chamar diretora? – O moreno adentrava o escritório de Tonks com uma expressão severa no rosto.  
- Oh! Por Merlim Jay, tire essa cara de mártir! – Uma voz rouca debochada ecoava ao lado direito da sala.

Jay Potter franziu o cenho ao desviar os olhos da senhora de cabelos azuis turquesa para encarar a face enrugada com sorriso maroto nos lábios, seu avô James Potter estava lá, parado ao lado da janela usando suas costumeiras vestes bruxas vermelhas que contrastavam com seus olhos incrivelmente verdes como de seu bisavô.

- Vovô James? – O moreno surpreendia-se arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Mas o que o senhor faz aqui?  
- Digamos que seu avô resolveu vir pessoalmente dar a resposta sobre a sua viagem para a Bulgária... – Tonks sorria levemente olhando de canto para o Potter ancião que passava ás mãos pelos cabelos brancos revoltosos.  
- Ah ótimo! Meus pais não quiseram vir pessoalmente e mandaram o vovô, uma to realmente de coragem do meu pai. – O garoto girava os olhos categoricamente desabando na cadeira frente à mesa da diretora.  
- Você deveria agradecer sabe? – James aproximava do neto. – Afinal, Cold, Johnny e Miguel também queriam vir... E você sabe como Johnny e Cold sabem ser escandalosos.  
- E você é a pessoa mais discreta do universo eu suponho.  
- Tonks... – James chamava a diretora com um sorriso leve nos lábios atraindo a atenção dos olhos cor de ameixa da diretora. – Eu poderia ter uma conversa a sós com meu teimoso neto?  
- Se prometer não destruir minha sala. – Tonks sorria matreira levantando-se da mesa.  
- Oh! Que difamação, eu jamais faria isso! Bem... Não com o quadro de Minerva me olhando de maneira tããããoo amigável!

Tonks soltara um risinho pelo nariz fazendo um leve aceno com ás mãos, a diretora ajeitara ás vestes cor de rosa e o chapéu pontudo branco na cabeça, retirando-se com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios finos. A porta fechara-se num estrondo assim que a diretora a atravessara e para Jay o escritório zoneado da diretora nunca lhe parecera tão minúsculo quanto naquele momento.

- Sabe Jay, você recebeu meu nome quando nasceu pelo fato de seu pai me achar grande coisa e eu recebi o nome deu meu avô pelo meu pai ter grande estima por ele e não o ter conhecido... Digamos que se meu pai soubesse que eu iria aprontar tanto pelo fato de receber esse nome, ele não teria me dado. – James rira com o próprio comentário rodeando a mesa de Tonks sentando-se em sua cadeira. – Ora vejam só, isso daqui é realmente confortável!  
- Vovô...- Jay franzia o cenho.  
- Ok, ok, irei direto ao ponto! Maldita mania impaciente que você herdou de Megan! – O ancião bufava. – Muito bem Jay... Você sabe que os Potter's já passaram poucas e boas em suas vidas não sabe?  
- Mas ninguém nunca...  
- Mentiu! Oh por favor, a mentira cerca nossa família assim como os fotógrafos! Acha mesmo que seu bisavô viveu num mar de verdades? Acha que Dumbledore sempre o contou tudo? Nada contra você Dumby!  
- Não está me ofendendo meu amigo...- O quadro de Dumbledore manifestava-se com um sorriso bondoso.  
- Por que eles confiaram no Caios e não em mim? – Jay indagava com uma voz embaraçosa. – Por que eu...  
- Jay... O segredo envolvia Carter, e Carter é pai de Caios... A verdade é que Carter teme que seus genes das trevas tenham passado para seus filhos, principalmente para Caios que é o primogênito. Sei que ainda está magoado com seus pais e magoado com o fato da menina Adhara ter virado uma menina Trent.  
- Eu...  
- Sei que precisa de um tempo, sei que quer ir para a Bulgária para fugir de toda essa maluquice e realizar o próprio sonho de se tornar um inominável ou um auror como todos de nossa família...  
- Mas é que...  
- A verdade Jay... – James o interrompia uma segunda vez. – É que nós não somos conhecidos por fugir do que nos atormenta, a família Potter encarou muitas desilusões, muitos sofrimentos, mas jamais baixou a cabeça para eles, mas sim os usou para se fortalecer. A resposta para a partida para a Bulgária é negativa, seu pai quer que você aprenda a lidar com o mal que lhe afeta, eu realmente sinto muito.  
- Meu pai já amou a mãe do Caios não é? – A voz de Jay era baixa assim como sua cabeça.  
- Oh já! Ele a amou desde que ela era pequena, eles foram grandes amigos...  
- Mas ela amou o pai do Caios.  
- Verdade,mas antes ela teve um pequeno romance com seu pai. Harry ficou arrasado quando soube que Amy estava com Carter.  
- Como ele... Como ele conseguiu os encarar? - Ás lágrimas já molhavam a bochecha do menino.  
- Demorou um pouco sabe? Mas Harry notou que o amor poderia estar em outras garotas, foi aí que ele olhou melhor para sua mãe. Megan e Harry são o casal mais incrível que eu conheço... Você é novo Jay, nem sempre o nosso amor de infância pode ser nosso amor para a vida toda.

James levantara-se da cadeira de Tonks e caminhara até o neto retirando logo das vestes vermelhas uma imensa carta negra selada com um brasão dourado, a esticou para o neto que a apanhou curioso.

- É uma convocação do treinamento de grandes inomináveis, você será mandado ao Canadá após o término de suas aulas aqui em Hogwarts.

Final do FlashBack

4 minutos e 15 segundos, foi o tempo que durou aquela conversa, foi o tempo que Jay precisou para saber que ele não deveria se lamentar mais pelo que passou, mas deveria lutar pelo que acreditava e no momento, Jay Potter acreditava que sua felicidade estava bem distante da Inglaterra.

Se perguntassem a Caios Trent se ele se cansava em observar a face adormecida de sua esposa, sua resposta seria não. Anne possuía traços perfeitos, os olhos cerrados com cílios grandes negros, os lábios rubros, a pele alva com as bochechas levemente róseas, os cabelos negros extremamente lisos e um perfume de jasmim que emanava de seu corpo. Todos seus gestos, seus olhares, seu modo de dormir apoiando a cabeça sobre ás duas mãos, isso só o fazia amar ainda mais a bela morena deitada ao seu lado.

- Você não se cansa? – A voz da menina soava sonolenta conforme ela abria lentamente os olhos castanhos esverdeados.  
- De observar a mais perfeita obra de arte? Oh, não, não... Eu seria um tolo se não apreciasse tal beleza.  
- Você realmente é um desocupado Caios! – A morena ria beijando os lábios do marido.  
- Eu prefiro apaixonado, mas desocupado também serve! – O loiro piscava maroto observando a esposa levantar-se da cama e passar os dedos pelos cabelos negros que agora estavam bem abaixo dos ombros.  
- Bobo! – Anne apanhava um hobby de seda branco o vestindo, pondo-se finalmente de pé.  
- Tenho boas noticias para você! – Exclamou o rapaz animado saltando da cama e correndo para dentro do armário retirando um saquinho de veludo vermelho.  
- Hum? Boas noticias? – Anne franzia o cenho encarando o marido. – Que saquinho é esse?  
- Ganhei minha primeira aposta contra Kevin e Sirius! – Caios sorria largamente mostrando todos os dentes brancos.  
- Você nunca havia ganhado uma aposta antes? – Gargalhava Anne caminhando em direção ao banheiro sendo seguida pelo rapaz.  
- Bem, contra o Keke sim, mas contra o Six jamais! É realmente um grande feito este meu!

Caios fitava a esposa sorridente enquanto esta se despia e entrava no boxe, fechando a porta fosca de vidro verde escuro ligando o chuveiro em seguida começando a se banhar.

- E o que vocês apostaram? – Perguntou a menina enquanto se ensaboava.  
- A vida sexual do seu irmão.  
- Como é que é? – Gargalhava a morena abrindo a porta do boxe colocando apenas a cabeça para fora para encarar a expressão divertida de Caios.  
- Bem... Eu disse que ele e Stacy acabariam fazendo sexo depois da festa, Kevin disse que ainda demoraria uma semana e Sirius deu o prazo de mais três dias, bem... Ninguém viu seu irmão e a Tacy nem no domingo, e Nathan chegou atrasado no treino da Sonserina ontem com ás mesmas roupas que ele usou na festa de sábado, conclusão: eles fizeram sexo e eu ganhei alguns galeões! – Finalizava o loiro com um típico sorriso "eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca".  
- Não acredito que vocês apostaram a vida sexual do meu irmão! – Anne fingia-se de brava logo caindo na gargalhava enxaguando o corpo.  
- Olhe o lado bom, sábado em Hogsmead iremos poder ir naquele restaurante depois da ponte!

A morena saída do boxe com o corpo enrolado em uma toalha felpuda negra encarando o marido com uma sobrancelha arqueada o fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

- Está querendo me comprar Sr.Trent?  
- Na verdade eu queria mesmo era te seduzir... – Caios aproximava-se perigosamente puxando a esposa pela cintura a colando na pia do banheiro.  
- E quem disse que eu sou seduzível?  
- Se não é, podemos dar um jeito sabe? Nada que o charme Trent não possa obter efeito!

Anne gargalhara fitando os olhos extremamente verdes, Caios dera um sorriso torto aproximando os lábios dos da esposa, beijando-lhe de maneira carinhosa e delicada, Anne passeava as mãos nas costas do marido provocando arrepios no mesmo. Eram tão perfeitos um para o outro, seus lábios encaixavam-se tão perfeitamente. Em dezesseis anos de vida era a primeira vez que Anne se sentia completamente feliz.

- Quer tentar? – Sussurrara Caios dentre o beijo.  
- Sempre que tentamos somos interrompidos. – Anne afastava-se um pouco encarando o marido com um sorriso maroto.  
- Não acho que uma coruja vá nos interromper agora.  
- Por que? Você matou todas ás corujas que habitam Hogwarts?  
- Quase isso! – Caios sorria beijando o pescoço alvo a sua frente fazendo Anne suspirar e bagunçar seus cabelos loiros sedoso. – Oh Merlim, eu te amo tanto.  
- Não mais que eu... – A morena sorria largamente beijando os lábios do marido.

Era verdade, ela havia aprendido a amar, Caios a havia ensinado. Sua vida estava perfeita, ela podia sentir a esperança em seu coração, podia viver para sempre ao lado daquele loiro e ser verdadeiramente feliz.

Caios passeava ás mãos pelas suas coxas logo lhe arrancando a toalha deixando estas caírem no chão, Anne já havia retirado a camisa de botões do pijama de seda verde que ele usava beijando com ardor a curva do pescoço. Era o ápice do momento, era perfeito, era simplesmente amor.

- CACAZITINHO MEU GATINHO ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ MEU CORAÇÃO! – Um berro ecoava de dentro do quarto.

O casal separara-se bruscamente, Caios possuía uma expressão furiosa na face enquanto Anne lhe encarava divertida como quem dizia "eu te disse". O loiro bufara apanhando a toalha da esposa entregando a ela, beijando em seguida sua testa preparando para sair do banheiro.

- Eu juro por Morgana que ele não irá sobreviver. – Rosnou o loiro abandonando o banheiro.  
- Pobre Kevin! – Anne sussurrava risonha.

Os olhos de Stacy encontravam-se cravados em um livro de capa grossa, havia perdido ás aulas do dia anterior por passar bastante tempo com Nathan, não que ela conseguisse se arrepender de tal ato, muito pelo contrário! Estava completamente feliz! O único problema era ter perdido a nova matéria de TCM, mas nada que ela pudesse entender depois.

- Apareceu finalmente a margarida! – A voz zombeteira de Jay ecoava pelos jardins, fazendo a menina erguer os olhos agora castanhos claros para o encarar. – Onde está seu colar?  
- Meu colar? – A garota arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- É! Aquele colar, Nathan Adhara!  
- Não teve graça! – A menina arremessava o livro no melhor amigo que o apanhara sem esforço algum.  
- Sem violência Tacy! – Jay piscava maroto sentando-se ao lado dela abaixo do imenso carvalho enquanto a via prender a longa cabeleira loira em um coque apertado.  
- Eu não sou uma pessoa violenta! – Ria a menina.  
- Os olhos de Kevin que o digam! – Zombava o moreno puxando a melhor amiga para um abraço. – E então? Como foi?  
- Como foi o que?  
- Fazer sexo com Nathan Adhara.  
- O quê? Como você sabe?  
- Vocês sumiram por dois dias inteiros.  
- Ah que vergonha!! – Os cabelos da garota mudavam para um ruivo forte arrancando gargalhadas glutais do moreno.  
- Qual é Tacy, todo mundo faz isso! Mas e aí? Foi bom para você?  
- Eu não vou falar sobre isso com você! – Rosnara a garota crispando os lábios com os cabelos cada vez mais vermelhos.  
- Ah, qual é o problema? Eu sempre falo de minhas experiências com você! Como daquela vez que aquela menina resolveu...  
- JAY!! – Bradara a garota arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas do rapaz.  
- Ok, ok, ok! Nada sobre assuntos relacionados a sua vida sexual com o Adhara!  
- Humpf! Acho bom. – Stacy erguia o queixo tendo os cabelos voltando aos poucos a um loiro claro como os cabelos de uma típica Malfoy. – E então? Quando você parte para a Bulgária?

Os olhos de Jay desviavam dos olhinhos da melhor amiga, os cravando no Lago Negro onde a Lula Gigante nadava de um lado para o outro batendo seus tentáculos nas águas atingindo alguns primeiranistas na margem.

- Eu não vou.  
- Você não vai?  
- Recebi uma carta... – O moreno retirava de dentro do bolso da calça um envelope negro aberto fazendo os olhos da amiga arregalaram-se categoricamente.  
- Jay, essa carta é...  
- Do esquadrão da tia Ashlee... Ela vai mandar no final do nosso ano letivo os melhores aurores para tornarem-se inomináveis.  
- Jay...  
- Eu fui convidado a me juntar a eles no treinamento que vai ser no Canadá.

Stacy retirava a carta de dentro do envelope de maneira trêmula, lendo o conteúdo cautelosamente, Jay apenas continuava a encarar o Lago despreocupado.

- Aqui diz que você vai partir no dia da Formatura... E...  
- E vou permanecer lá por três longos anos.  
- Como eu vou sobreviver sem você por tanto tempo?  
- Você tem o Adhara, ás meninas, seu irmão...  
- Mas não o meu melhor amigo!  
- Stacy...  
- Eu sei, estou sendo egoísta... – A garota baixava os olhos. – Mas é tanta coisa mudando, eu nunca disse isso a ninguém, mas eu realmente estou com medo Jay, nós agora saímos da escola para ir para uma guerra, eu não estou preparada para ver você e os outros envolvidos em derramamento de sangue!  
- Ninguém está. – Jay sorria amigavelmente acariciando a bochecha da loira. – Mas eu realmente quero isso para a minha vida, eu sou um Potter e minha família não é conhecida por fugir dos problemas.

Stacy sorrira para o moreno descansando a cabeça no ombro do mesmo, Jay beijara a testa da amiga afastando-se lentamente pondo-se de pé, reação analisada pelos olhos castanhos da melhor amiga que o fitava de maneira carinhosa.

- Tenho treino da Grifinória agora e o capitão não pode se atrasar não é?  
- Não, não! Eu quero ganhar o próximo jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa! – Stacy gargalhava.  
- Volte ao seu livro metamorfomaga, e nada de matar aulas para dias calientes com o Adhara! – Divertia-se o moreno arremessando o livro para a amiga saindo correndo antes que esta o pudesse azarar ou coisa do tipo.

A grifinória riu, era bom notar que a tristeza aos poucos esvaia-se do corpo de Jay, por mais que suas piadas fossem relacionadas a ela,ela não conseguia se incomodar, apenas por ver novamente um belo sorriso nos lábios daquele rapaz.

- Ora,ora, ora quem encontramos pelos jardins! – Uma voz divertida ressoava atrás da loira a fazendo girar os olhos ao ver uma Lauren risonha na companhia de Anne e Danielle, todas com imensos sorrisos nos lábios.  
- Bom dia para vocês também! – Stacy fingia desinteresse.  
- Stacy Malfoy, onde a senhora estava no domingo e na segunda? – Lauren exclamava ajoelhando no chão como um coelhinho curioso.  
- Em Hogwarts. – A loira arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Isso nós sabemos gênio! – Era a vez de Danielle. – Nós queremos saber é em que parte do castelo e com quem!  
- Ahh Dandan, com quem nós já sabemos! Com o Nathan! – Lauren deleitava-se.  
- Vamos Tacy, assuma o Sr.Gostosão Adhara é bom em tudo mesmo? – Ria a loira fitando a amiga.

Novamente os cabelos de Stacy tomavam uma tonalidade vermelha arrancando boas gargalhadas de Danielle e Lauren e alguns risinhos de Anne.

- Oh meninas, por favor, ele ainda é meu irmão! – Anne comentava divertida.  
- Até você Anne? – Stacy abria a boca categoricamente. – Isso é um ultraje!  
- Na verdade não é um ultraje, apenas curiosidade de suas amigas! – Corrigia Danielle.  
- EU NÃO VOU FALAR DA MINHA VIDA SEXUAL COM VOCÊS!  
- Oh, então realmente houve uma vida sexual! – Brincava Lauren roubando o livro de Stacy o jogando para Anne que o jogava para Danielle.  
- NÃO INTERESSA! – Stacy continuava com os cabelos ruivos saltitando de um lado para o outro tentando apanhar o livro que voava pelas mãos das amigas.  
- É claro que interessa! – Danielle arremessava o livro para Anne. – Quando foi a minha vida sexual todo mundo falou sobre ela!  
- ARGHHH ME DEVOLVAM O LIVRO!!  
- NÃO! – O trio falava em uníssono gargalhando.

Stacy bufara logo alargando o maior dos sorrisos, Danielle estava na margem do rio quando a primogênita dos Malfoys a empurrara dentro do lago, o que resultou em Danielle a puxando para dentro arrancando gargalhadas de Lauren e Anne que logo trocaram olhares cúmplices e pularam dentro do Lago começando então uma boa guerra de água com a participação da Lula Gigante que parecia se divertir tanto quanto ás garotas.

Em uma das janelas do segundo andar do castelo, uma garota de longos cabelos lisos castanhos escuros e olhos negros puxados observava o quarteto se divertindo. Ver Anne Adhara sorrindo daquele jeito lhe causava uma tristeza descomunal, afinal em tantos anos de amizade, Takana Aiko jamais havia conseguido arrancar um sorriso bondoso sequer da bela morena sonserina.

- O que você quer comigo Aiko? – Uma voz rouca soava no corredor fazendo a morena despregar os olhos da janela para encarar a face rabugenta de um belo Sonserino.  
- Sabe Nate, o mau humor apenas lhe aumenta a beleza... – Comentava a japonesa irônica caminhando em direção ao moreno.  
- Sem piadinhas Aiko, eu tenho uma aula de Poções em alguns minutos e pretendo chegar lá no horário.  
- Quando você ouvir o que eu tenho para te falar, você pouco vai se lixar para poções. – A nipônica franzia o cenho retirando de dentro da capa negra uma pequena caixinha de papel com alguns escritos. – Espero que saiba o que é isso.  
- Não sou um trasgo, eu sei o que é! – Rosnara Nathan puxando a caixinha para si retirando de dentro da mesma um frasquinho com um liquido rosa. – Um teste de gravidez.  
- Bingo! – A oriental esbanjava sarcasmo. – E vamos ver, pelo que a cor indica...

Antes que a nipônica pudesse continuar Nathan já havia avançado contra si colando seu corpo na parede de pedras geladas ao lado da janela enquanto suas mãos encontravam-se fechadas envolta de seu pescoço.

- Não use uma brincadeirinha ridícula dessas comigo Aiko! – Rosnara o moreno com os olhos mais escuros que o normal.  
- Você viu a cor da poção... – Takana o encarava desafiante. – Estou com dois meses e poucos dias, o mesmo tempo que nós dormimos juntos!  
- EU ESTAVA DOPADO QUANDO FIZ ISSO! – Urrou o moreno apertando um pouco a garganta da oriental.  
- Mas ainda sim o fez.  
- Eu não vou cair nessa Aiko!  
- Oh Nathan, não creio que irá rejeitar seu próprio filho.  
- Quero exames detalhados.  
- Eu já os fiz, na verdade ficam prontos amanhã, podemos pegar juntos na Ala Hospitalar.

Os olhos negros do sonserino encontravam-se completamente perdidos, Takana jamais vira Nathan tão sem chão quanto naquele momento, percebendo que estava sendo por demais transparente o moreno voltou a apertar a garganta da garota fazendo-a ficar quase sem ar.

- Se eu descobrir que isso é uma de suas armações Aiko, eu juro que não terei piedade! – O rapaz afastava-se bruscamente deixando a japonesa tossindo buscando o máximo de ar para seus pulmões.

Com lágrimas nos olhos o moreno dera ás costas a oriental seguindo o caminho pelo corredor com passos lentos e determinados.

- VOCÊ SABE O QUE ISSO SIGNIFICA NATHAN! VOCÊ SABE QUE ISSO É APENAS O DESTINO LHE AVISANDO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DO LADO ERRADO! ESSE FILHO PROVA TUDO!

Nathan enrijeceu o maxilar continuando seus passos, era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que se sentia sem rumo.

**_Quarta-Feira:_**

Já fazia mais de uma hora que ela estava ali desabada no corujal, o cheiro forte das aves não lhe incomodavam mais, na verdade o mundo parecera ficar no mais profundo silêncio quando ela terminara de ler a carta de seus pais. Danielle O'Brian mantinha os olhos presos em cada linha escrita por Jorge e Carla, cada linha que diria muito sobre o seu futuro.

- Merlim você realmente está fudido comigo... – Sussurrou para si mesma limpando algumas teimosas lágrimas que rolavam pelas bochechas alvas, levantando-se finalmente do chão sujo daquele lugar.

Hogwarts parecera visivelmente sem graça naquela manhã para a goleira da Grifinória, nem mesmo ás piadas de Kevin faziam mais sentido para ela, ou até mesmo o fato de Caios ainda direcionar ao loirinho o pior dos olhares assassinos. Tudo aparentemente havia perdido a cor, a beleza, o som...

- Você vai comer esse pedaço de frango? – Indagara Joe com um sorriso que lembrava muito o de Caios.  
- É todo seu Joe! – Danielle forçava um sorriso empurrando o prato para o irmão caçula de seu melhor amigo.  
- Wow Joe! Se continuar comendo assim vai explodir! – Brincara June sentada ao lado de Sirius que encarava a namorada com uma expressão séria.  
- Algum problema? – Sussurrou o moreno ao pé do ouvido da loira.  
- Nada com o que se preocupar. – Mais uma vez a menina forçava um sorriso.

Os olhos acinzentados de Sirius continuavam desconfiados, Danielle queria enganar o maior trapaceiro de toda a história de Hogwarts, se ela achava que ele iria deixar de lado ela estava muito enganada. O moreno passeara os olhos analíticos por toda a namorada sem que esta percebesse, afinal no momento ela tinha uma conversa agradável com Joe sobre alimentos em excesso fazerem mal para a saúde.

- Danielle. – A voz de Sirius ecoava rouca e perigosa a fazendo se virar e notar que ele possuía a carta de seus pais em sua mão totalmente aberta, Sirius havia lido sua carta sem que ela se desse conta que a carta havia desaparecido de seu bolso.  
- Você... – A loira assoviava perigosamente. – Como ousa Sirius?  
- O quê? Afanar ás coisas? Eu sempre fiz isso, eu não tenho escrúpulos e você sabe!  
- Isso é pessoal!  
- Não é pessoal quando não interfere apenas em sua vida! – Rosnou o moreno jogando a carta frente à namorada abandonando a mesa da grifinória em passos duros.

Os olhos castanhos da garota mais durona de toda Hogwarts lacrimejaram, ela sabia que Sirius não aceitaria aquilo de bom grado, mas jamais esperava que ele fosse agir de maneira tão bruta.

- Dandan... – A voz de June ecoava macia. – O que houve?  
- Eu... – Danielle fungava ao ver Caios aproximando da mesa em passos largos como um irmão mais velho prestes a amparar a irmã caçula.

Fora automático, a loira saltara de sua mesa para o colo do loiro o abraçando com força em prantos, Caios jamais vira sua melhor amiga tão frágil como naquele momento.

- O que houve? – Murmurou o loiro com uma voz séria. – Sirius a magoou?  
- Não... – soluçou a menina. – Eu... Eu quem o magoei.  
- Danielle...  
- Meus pais... – a menina erguia com dificuldade a face vermelha para encarar os olhos verdes do melhor amigo. – Estão indo para a França, eu... Eu vou mudar de país depois do fim do ano.  
- O quê? Como? – Os olhos de Caios tornavam-se perplexos e inconformados. – Por que?  
- Papai vai ser mandado para comandar o Esquadrão de treinamento na França e... E minha mãe vai ser a médica oficial.  
- E enquanto ao seu irmão?  
- Digo está na Alemanha recebendo o treinamento extensivo ele... Ele só volta daqui a três anos.  
- Eu não vou deixar você ir! – Rosnara o loiro.  
- Meus pais não vão me deixar ficar Caios... – A garota baixava os olhos. – Eu nunca fiquei longe deles antes.  
- Pobre Sirius... – June comentava ainda sentada na mesa com um olhar tristonho.  
- Eu vou falar com ele. – Trevor aparecia por trás de Caios sendo impedido por uma mão no ombro.  
- Não... Quem vai sou eu. – Jay sorria fracamente atravessando o Salão Principal de maneira veloz.

Por um momento todo o salão principal permaneceu em absorto silêncio a única coisa que podia se escutar eram os soluços abafados de Danielle e o olhar compadecido de seus melhores amigos.

Sirius havia andado por todos os jardins parando apenas na beira da Floresta Proibida, sentia-se como um lobo enjaulado, andou de um lado para o outro até erguer o punho e o acertar em uma árvore acabando por quebrar dois de seus dedos da mão direita.

- ÓTIMO MERLIM O QUE MAIS ME FALTA UM RAIO TALVEZ?  
- Sabe, eu sempre pensei que a louca que tagarelava com Merlim fosse a Dandan, mas aparentemente você também adotou essa loucura. – Jay aproximava-se com ás mãos enfiadas no bolso com um olhar divertido encarando o moreno.  
- Oh, ótimo! Merlim me mandou Freud!  
- E o humor continua sendo o kevlar social. – Jay encostava-se na árvore encarando o amigo.  
- O que você quer Jay?  
- Na verdade eu já tive o que eu queria, alguma parte do seu corpo já está quebrada.  
- Você veio me bater? – O garoto arqueava ambas sobrancelhas.  
- Acredite, antes eu do que Caios, você fez uma cena realmente desagradável lá no salão...  
- Ela vai embora. – Rosnou o rapaz.  
- E você supõe que a culpa seja dela...  
- E de quem mais seria?  
- Não sei, talvez dos pais dela... Da guerra... Do Ministério... Tem bastante coisas para você culpar sabe?  
- Eu não a quero longe. – Desabafou Sirius desabando no chão ao lado de Jay. – Ela me faz ser alguém melhor.  
- Então não a deixe longe, qual é? Você é Sirius Zabine, você dá um jeito para tudo!  
- Eu 'tô com medo Jay, a verdade é essa. – O moreno suspirara cansado. – Eu preciso de um tempo 'tá legal? Mas... De todo modo... Valeu pelo... Pelo conselho.  
- Sempre que precisar... – Jay dava os ombros afastando-se do amigo.  
- Jay!  
- Que é?  
- Ás coisas que aconteceram no passado, eu quero que saiba que nunca deixei de ser seu amigo, por mais que eu tenha tido vontade de te matar.  
- Digamos que é recíproco. – Jay piscava maroto se afastando.

Conforme o rapaz se afastava a cabeleira loira de Kevin era vista se aproximando, o loirinho possuía um ar preocupado ao mesmo tempo em que inocente, este era o Kevin, o mais certo nas horas mais incertas.

- CARACA! – Exclamou o loirinho. – Sua mão 'tá nojenta!  
- Obrigado. – Sirius piscava risonho.  
- É sério, tem sangue aí!  
- Obrigado.  
- E eu acho que aquilo é um osso para fora...  
- Kevin...  
- Wow! Tem pus também!  
- Kevin...  
- Aquilo é uma tripa?  
- Ok... Foi você quem pediu... – Sirius levantava-se dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo com a mão boa. – CALA A BOCA KEVIN!  
- Aucth! Quanta hostilidade Six! – O garoto fazia bico. – Eu vim aqui como um bom samaritano apenas para... Snif... Lhe consolar... Snif... E você... Snif... Me trata como um NADAAAAAA!!  
- Oh Merlim o que eu fiz para merecer isso?  
- Nada! – Kevin sorria marotamente. – Mas o que eu isse antes é verdade, isso daí 'tá nojento. Mas não mais nojento do que ás lágrimas que a Dandan deixou na camisa do Cacazitinho.  
- Ela... Ela está bem?  
- Claro que ela está bem! Eu dei um pedaço do meu chocolate para ela parar de chorar, cara você sabe que para que eu divida meu chocolate o mundo tem que estar acabando não é? E bem... Estava acabando! Ela estava fazendo Hogwarts ser a próxima arca de Noé!  
- Me sinto bem melhor com isso sabe?  
- Bem, você é um babaca, ela sabia disso antes de começar a ter algum tipo de sentimento relacionado a sua pessoa.  
- Você realmente veio me consolar?  
- Não! – Kevin sorria abertamente. – Na verdade vim te fazer se sentir péssimo para você ir até a Dandan e se sentirem péssimos juntos para que tenham um futuro péssimo e uma vida péssima.  
- Eu não vou nem comentar.

Kevin dera os ombros ainda com seu imenso sorriso no rosto, no que Suzan e Draco Malfoy estavam pensando quando resolveram ter aquele loirinho como filho? Sirius sorriu fracamente maneando a cabeça negativamente dando alguns tapinhas camaradas no ombro do amigo.

- Você é meu melhor amigo Kevs, é o único que me entende...  
- Eu sei, eu tenho esse dom!  
- Essa guerra tem afetado a vida de todo mundo... – Sirius sorria magoado. – E eu que pensei que ela não me afetaria tanto.  
- Há sempre dor em guerras Six... Mesmo que tentamos evita-las elas ainda continuaram ali.  
- E você está passando por uma pesada não é? Lauren já sabe sobre a convocatória?  
- Ainda não, ela não vai gostar nenhum pouco. Mas se eu quiser entrar nessa guerra eu realmente devo ingressar no treinamento no Condado de Wiltchire...Como não pretendo entrar como inominável, mas sim como auror o treinamento é só de dois anos...  
- E enquanto a Lauren?  
- Não me leve a mal Sirius, eu amo a Lau-Lau, talvez eu nunca vá entender o porque ou como eu comecei a sentir algo por ela... Ela é certa para mim entende? Ela é a minha certeza de que há bondade no ser humano... Acontece que eu não posso desistir de meus ideais, eu não posso desistir de lutar para salvar vidas por causa dela, eu seria completamente infeliz comigo mesmo se eu o fizesse.  
- Parece que trocamos de namoradas... – Sirius ria triste. – Eu não pretendo ir a guerra, enquanto Danielle anseia por ela. Acho que eu realmente caí na casa errada.  
- Talvez sim, talvez não! Vai entender! – Kevin sorria maroto. – Agora cara, vamos dar um jeito nesse troço melequento aí! Isso 'tá me dando náuseas.  
- Ah qual é Keke! Dê um beijinho em meusss gerrrrmesss!!  
- SAI DAQUI SIRIUS! – O loirinho corria em direção ao castelo gargalhando.  
- GERRRRMEEESSSS! – Sirius corria atrás.

Dois amigos de infância, duas vidas que sempre estariam enlaçada pelo laço da mais pura amizade, da mais abrangente cumplicidade. Essa era a vida de Sirius Zabine e Kevin Malfoy.

A noite parecia cair a cada segundo, Nathan encontrava-se parado ao lado de fora da Ala Hospitalar, havia marcado com Takana bem ali para pegar os exames feitos. Havia evitado Stacy o dia inteiro, havia evitado todos o dia inteiro, por sorte Danielle tivera algum problema e Stacy resolvera passar boa parte do tempo com a amiga.

- Nathan. – A voz da nipônica tocava-lhe os ouvidos o fazendo abrir os olhos negros para fitá-la. – Está pronto?  
- Vamos logo com isso. – Resmungou o rapaz girando a maçaneta da porta adentrando a Ala Hospitalar.

Takana puxara o máximo de ar para seus pulmões para entrar atrás do moreno.

A Ala Hospitalar estava vazia de alunos, apenas com uma senhora sentada atrás de uma mesinha fazendo inúmeras anotações em um bloquinho, M. William, substituta da antiga enfermeira.

- Oh, você veio minha jovem! – A senhora exclamava endireitando os oclinhos na face.  
- Os exames estão prontos? – Perguntara Takana com uma fingida cordialidade.  
- Sim... – A enfermeira comentava tristemente retirando um imenso envelope branco de dentro de uma das gavetas da mesa. – A senhorita realmente espera um bebê Srta.Aiko.

Nathan apoiou-se na mesa da mulher, sentia-se tonto, desnorteado. Era verdade, era a mais pura verdade. Takana Aiko iria conceber um filho de Nathan Adhara.

**_Quinta-Feira:_**

As visíveis olheiras tomavam conta dos olhos de Nathan Adhara, estar sentado em sua vassoura a mais de vinte metros do chão no campo de quadribol não lhe faziam esquecer o mundo, pelo contrário, quanto mais ele permanecia em silêncio, mais sua mente trabalhava e os pensamentos sobre Takana com um bebê no colo lhe deixavam ainda mais perdido.

- Sabe, estávamos te gritando a um bom tempo lá de baixo. – Uma voz aveludada falava perto de si.

Como num click, o moreno piscara algumas vezes fitando finalmente ás faces preocupadas de sua irmã caçula e de Caios.

- Nathan? – Caios o chamava. – Parece que você viu um dementador sugar a alma de uma pessoa cara!  
- Eu... Eu não tenho salvação. – Murmurou o moreno cabisbaixo.  
- Salvação? Ok... Estamos em algum filme do Vin Diesel? – Caios comentava recebendo uma cotovelada na costela dada por Anne. – Autch Anne! Estamos na mesma vassoura esqueceu? Se eu cair, você cai!  
- Shiii Caios! – Ordenava a morena voltando os olhos para o irmão. – Nathan, eu não te vejo com essa expressão desde a morte de nosso pai.  
- Ela está grávida Anne...  
- Quem? – Caios perguntava ficando sério.  
- Takana.  
- E o que você tem haver com isso? – Perguntara a morena séria.  
- Eu sou o pai.

Os olhos de Anne e Caios arregalaram-se no mesmo momento, Nathan estava desolado, a tristeza parecia dominar seu corpo a cada milésimo de segundo e o buraco das trevas parecia lhe ser deveras convidativo naquele momento.

- Não é verdade! É um truque Nathan! Você sabe que eles não querem te perder, eles...  
- Eu vi os exames Anne... – O moreno sorria em desespero. – Ela está grávida de dois meses e alguns dias, o filho é realmente meu.  
- Não... – Sussurrara a menina desesperada. – EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR ELES TE LEVAREM DE VOLTA PARA AS TREVAS EU...  
- Você sabe o que acontece nos Clãs, você sabe. – Nathan maneava a cabeça negativamente.  
- Eles matam ás mulheres que engravidaram sem casamento por desonra.  
- Eu não posso deixar uma criança morrer, é o meu filho.  
- Isso é loucura. – Declarava Caios segurando o corpo da mulher mais contra o próprio corpo.  
- Eles armaram uma cilada para mim no Natal, e eu caí. – Nathan bufava.  
- Stacy já sabe?  
- Não, eu pensei em conversar com ela, mas... Eu não tenho coragem! Eu... Eu amo Stacy, mas...  
- Stacy vai te entender. – Afirmara Anne. – Ela não é fraca Nathan, você a subestima demais.  
- Meu mundo caiu. – O moreno baixava ainda mais os olhos completamente desolado.

Nada se poderia fazer, ninguém poderia o ajudar, talvez esse fosse o fato mais desesperador para Anne e Caios, a certeza de não poder fazer absolutamente nada.

O vento parecia enfurecido arrancando os galhos e folhas das árvores que cercavam os jardins do castelo, os alunos corriam para dentro assustado com tal fúria da natureza. Uma imensa nuvem cinza cobrira o Sol acompanhada de uma forte tempestade com direito a relâmpagos, trovoadas e raios.

A biblioteca completamente vazia, exceto por uma única pessoa, uma bela garota de longos cabelos lisos loiros de olhos azulados, Stacy lia um grosso livro de Poções enquanto fazia anotações em um pergaminho de 40 cm, trabalho que a Profa.Middle havia passado para ser entregado no dia seguinte.

Bufou algumas vezes seguidas, detestava o fato de ser péssima em poções, a vela estava quase acabando e ela logo teria que repor, estava ali desde seis horas da matina e nenhum de seus pseudos amigos haviam sequer lhe levado um lanche, nem mesmo seu namorado havia aparecido, este ultimo estava mais sumido do que nunca.

- Stacy... – Uma voz rouca ecoava por toda biblioteca.

A menina dera um sobressalto fitando a pessoa a sua frente, alguns relâmpagos foram o suficiente para clarear bastante a biblioteca e tornar visível a face endurecida de Nathan Adhara.

- Você me assustou! – Declarou a loira puxando o máximo de ar para seus pulmões.  
- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção... – O moreno baixava os olhos.  
- Não... Tudo bem... – A grifinória sorria bonito levantando-se da cadeira abraçando carinhosamente o namorado que não correspondera o abraço. – Você 'tá legal?  
- Stacy... – Nathan tirava delicadamente a mão da menina que havia ido parar em sua testa. – Nós precisamos conversar...  
- Claro! – A menina se sentava numa cadeira a mesa de estudos indicando que o namorado deveria se sentar também.

Nathan tremia, fato que não passara despercebido pela garota, sentou-se frente a namorada com os olhos marejados e um ar de desespero emanando de seu corpo. Stacy sabia que Nathan não trazia noticias agradáveis.

- Takana está grávida. – O moreno comunicava fazendo os olhos da namorada marejarem-se involuntariamente. – O filho é meu Stacy.  
- Não... – Sussurrou.  
- Eu... Eu estou sem saída, se eu não a assumir e não assumir a criança, vão matar as duas! Os clãs não aceitam desonras e...  
- Você estava enfeitiçado! Ela...  
- Ela junto de minha mãe fizeram uma armadilha para mim e eu caí...  
- Você... Você está terminando comigo Nathan?  
- Eu não tenho escolhas! – Bufara o garoto levantando-se derrubando a cadeira num baque estrondoso.  
- Isso... ISSO É INJUSTO! – Berrara Stacy.  
- Pensei que você já havia entendido 'Tacy... – Lágrimas rolavam dos olhos de Nathan. – Não há justiça quando se trata do sobrenome Adhara.  
- Eu vou te amar para sempre... – A loira soluçava abraçando o garoto que desta vez retribuíra o abraço afundando a face nos cabelos loiros com cheiro de rosas.  
- E eu vou te amar por todo sempre e sempre.

Não souberam quanto tempo permaneceram abraçados na biblioteca, quantos minutos ou segundos, mas não foi tempo suficiente para a dor se calar em seus corações, não foi o bastante para ás lágrimas secarem de vez.

A passagem do Quadro da Mulher Gorda abrira-se lentamente para a bela loira grifinória, Danielle havia acabado de mandar a resposta da carta de seus pais, encontrava-se ensopada e trêmula. Fitou os rostos das pessoas que se encontravam no salão comunal, todas aparentavam cochichar sobre si, todas lhe encaravam e faziam diversos comentários. Soltou um riso seco para si mesma subindo ás escadarias que levava ao dormitório feminino.

Sirius havia desaparecido no dia anterior, soube por Kevin e Lauren que ele quebrara a mão dando um soco em uma árvore, soube que ele estava magoado... Mas o que ela não entendia era o porque dele não estar com ela, o porque dele não a estar apoiando. Engoliu um choro que estava por vir ao tocar a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto o abrindo de maneira lenta.

O quarto estava iluminado por apenas algumas velas e ele estava lá, lindo como sempre, os cabelos ensopados pregados na testa, as vestes negras molhadas e os lábios rosados por causa do frio. Como ele conseguira entrar ali seria sempre um mistério para ela, mas isso não importava, o importante é que ele estava ali.

- Sirius...  
- Eu fui um idiota.  
- É, você foi.  
- Na verdade eu sou um idiota. – Ele dava um sorriso torto aproximando-se lentamente.  
- Sim, você é. – Danielle retribuía o sorriso de maneira cálida.  
- Sabe que eu não vou te deixar partir não sabe?  
- E como você planeja fazer isso?  
- Sou um trapaceiro, quando quero muito algo eu ganho.  
- Desde quando eu sou uma de suas apostas Sirius?  
- Apostas? Oh como você se põe baixo! – O rapaz soltava uma risada que parecia mais um latido. – Você está mais para a minha rainha, a minha Dama de Copas. E eu não seria um bom Rei se a deixasse ir embora não acha?  
- Não, você realmente não seria.  
- Então eu serei um bom Rei. – O moreno sorria largamente. – Você é minha.

A loira sorrira abertamente, como não poderia sorrir com aqueles olhos cinzas lhe encarando de maneira tão apaixonada? Sirius a pegou no colo caminhando lentamente em direção a cama mais próxima, beijando-lhe com todo amor que possuía em seu peito os lábios da loira que retribuíra no mesmo patamar.

- Espero que essa seja a sua cama... – Ele ria dentre o beijo.  
- Por sorte é! – Gargalhava a menina afastando-se dos lábios predatórios do namorado. – Tem algo me incomodando Sirius...  
- O quê? Meu peso sobre você? Isso nunca te incomodou antes!  
- Não! – Danielle gargalhava com vontade. –Não é isso!  
- Então o que é?  
- Como você entrou?  
- Poção polissuco, mais vassoura, mais janela. Eu realmente sou um gênio Dandan.  
- Oh Merlim, por que eu fui perguntar? Vamos Sirius, você fica melhor quando está calado.  
- Vou levar como elogio para não estragar o momento! – Ironizava o moreno pregando os lábios novamente aos da namorada.

A noite embalava cada momento, cada singelo toque de carinho, cada suspiro, cada troca cúmplice de amor. Sirius e Danielle possuíam um relacionamento único, como se apenas um soubesse o que realmente o outro sentisse, e mesmo sabendo tudo sentiam-se surpresos por cada pequena reação.

A sala comunal da sonserina era sem sombra de dúvidas a sala mais fria de todo o castelo de Hogwarts, pelo fato de permanecer nas masmorras seu ar fantasmagórico e nada convidativo aumentava ainda mais o gelo ali dentro. O irônico era o fato de que aquele lugar se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil de seus integrantes, cada um deles possuía uma sombra no coração, fosse ela oculta ou não.

- Vamos subir Anne... – Caios caminhava até a esposa que encontrava-se de pé fitando a paisagem pelo janela vitral da sala. – Vamos, você precisa dormir.  
- Takana ainda não voltou.  
- Anne... É tolice esperar por ela.  
- Eu não engoli essa história ainda Caios. – Os lábios da garota se crispavam assim como uma sombra esverdeada passava por seus olhos, algo que por alguns segundos fizera Caios recuar um pouco assustado com a reação da esposa. – Me desculpe, mas... Eu realmente tenho que resolver isso. – Ela se controlava acariciando a têmpora.  
- Tudo bem... – O loiro acariciava a bochecha da morena. – Só não se desgaste muito, não a quero com rugas de preocupação nessa testa tão cedo.  
- Me espera na cama?  
- Uhh... É claro! Eu jamais perderia essa oportunidade! – O sorriso do loiro tornava-se imenso arrancando um risinho da garota.

Caios dera um selinho na esposa subindo as escadarias que ligavam ao dormitório. Anne respirou fundo retomando o olhar para a paisagem, Nathan estava tão desolado que era digno de pena, após sua conversa com Stacy ele passara o resto do dia trancafiado no dormitório. Quando Kevin e Caios ameaçaram entrar ele jurou azarar os dois, coisa que ele não fazia há muito tempo era ameaçar Caios Trent.

- Takana, quanto tempo mais vai permanecer escondida? – Indagou a garota com uma voz arrastada.

Uma sombra dançara em um canto escuro da sala comunal, saindo de trás de uma estatua e formato de serpente. Takana estava já de pé ao lado da lareira com os cabelos lisos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto, o ar imponente não havia lhe abandonado segundo sequer.

- Não estava me escondendo, apenas esperando seu querido esposo nos deixar a sós, afinal eu sei que você não queria que ele a presenciasse tão violenta não é mesmo? – Desafiara a nipônica.

Anne torcera os lábios em um sorriso torto malvado, girando os calcanhares tão depressa que até mesmo assustara a oriental. Em questão de menos de um segundo uma das mãos da morena estavam apertando a garganta da japonesa enquanto sua varinha apontava para a testa da mesma, os olhos de Anne encontravam-se completamente verdes e brilhantes revelando o quão estava furiosa.

- Vai me matar Anne? A mãe de seu sobrinho?  
- Você pode enganar Nathan, mas não me engana Aiko!  
- Quem é você para falar sobre enganações Anne? – A japonesa franzia o cenho. – Sua marquinha vem coçando eu suponho?  
- NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO! - A varinha da morena soltava faíscas queimando um pouco a testa da japonesa que não reclamara. – Escute Aiko, se você estiver querendo fazer algum mal ao meu irmão, eu juro que lhe matarei vagarosamente e por Merlim você sentirá muita dor!  
- Ao invés de estar preocupada com Nathan deveria se preocupar com você! – Bradara a oriental. – Sua marca coça, arde, dói! E VOCÊ NÃO TENTA DESCOBRIR O POR QUE!  
- TALVEZ SEJA PELO PORQUE NÃO ME INTERESSAR!  
- DEVERIA TE INTERESSAR QUANDO SUA VIDA POSSA DEPENDER DISSO!  
- Do que você está falando Takana? – A voz de Anne ressoava perigosa.  
- Ah mais mau no mundo do que Apus Vega e você deveria saber disso mais do que qualquer um.  
- Aiko... – Anne afastava a varinha da testa da oriental ainda a segurando pelo pescoço. – O que está havendo entre os clãs que eu não estou sabendo?  
- Você irá saber de tudo no momento certo... – Takana desvencilhava-se da mão da morena. – Amanhã haverá um tema interessante na aula de História da Magia, lhe aconselho a não faltar...  
- Que tema?  
- Apenas confie em mim Anne. – Takana caminhava em direção as escadas.  
E porque eu deveria confiar?  
- Você me deve isso por anos de lealdade.  
- E enquanto ao meu irmão?  
- Assista a aula de História da Magia, depois quem sabe conversemos civilizadamente sem agressões.

Os olhos de Anne voltavam lentamente a cor normal ao fitar a oriental subir as escadas dos dormitórios, a morena desabara no sofá, suas mãos ainda tremiam, algo estava para acontecer, ela podia sentir, algo estava prestes a mudar para todo o sempre.

**_Sexta-Feira:_**

- Ahh só mais um pouquinhooo... – Reclamava Caios tentando segurar a esposa pela cintura, mas esta já havia saltado da cama a muito tempo.  
- Se eu ficar mais um pouquinho irei me atrasar. – Comentara a morena séria, correndo para o banheiro.  
- Desde quando você se preocupa em se atrasar para História da Magia? – o loiro espreguiçava-se na cama esbanjando toda sua preguiça.  
- Desde que o assunto possa realmente me interessar! – A morena deixava o banheiro com os cabelos ensopados e já vestida como uniforme.  
- Uau, o que você é? O Flash?  
- Muito engraçado! – A morena girava os olhos arremessando uma calça no marido. – Você também tem que se apressar, Tonks não anda satisfeita com seus atrasos!  
- Ahh... A Tonton tem que arrumar um marido e largar do meu pé!

Anne girou os olhos mais uma vez encarando o marido que lhe soprara um beijinho, apanhando em seguida a mochila no pé da cama e a jogando sobre os ombros.

- Você conversou com a Aiko ontem não foi? – O loiro perguntara em tom sério fazendo a morena parar imediatamente o que fazia.  
- Como sabe?  
- Você não pregou os olhos a noite, chegou bastante tarde no quarto... Não me olhe com essa cara de surpresa,você pode ter entrado nas pontas dos pés, mas eu estava te esperando como prometi.  
- Eu sinto muito...  
- Você estava tremendo.  
- Caios...  
- Seja lá o que aquela maluca nipônica tenha falado para você ignore a metade e a outra metade jogue no lixo ok?  
- Ás coisas não são tão fáceis assim Caios...  
- Ela falou sobre sua marca de nascença eu aposto, essa que parece um dragão não é?  
- Sim... – A menina baixava os olhos.  
- Ela só quer te manipular Anne! Lembra quando conversamos sobre sua marca? Você me disse que sua família sempre falava em códigos sobre ela...  
- Eu sinto muito, realmente eu sinto Caios, mas... Há coisas sobre mim que você ainda não é capaz de compreender e Takana é. – A morena aproximava do marido beijando-lhe na testa. – Só lembre-se de uma coisa, eu amo você.  
- Eu também te amo e ver você assim realmente me deixa louco.  
- Então feche os olhos por alguns segundos... – A menina fechava os olhos do marido com ás mãos delicadas beijando-lhe os lábios com carinho. – E só os abra quando eu sair, deixando apenas uma lembrança de um beijo.

Caios suspirou, quando abriu os olhos ela já havia saído do quarto, nunca conseguiu compreender o porque de Anne ser tão veloz. Sorriu levemente, só Morgana seria capaz de compreender o seu amor por aquela garota, a sua garota.

Anne descia ás escadas rapidamente parando assim que fitara a silhueta de Takana Aiko na sala comunal, aparentemente a japonesa lhe aguardava, Anne respirou fundo encarando nos olhos da oriental.

- Farei isso por anos de lealdade Aiko.  
- Faça como quiser... – Takana torcia os lábios em um meio sorriso.

As duas sonserinas caminharam lado a lado para fora da sala comunal, seus semblantes sérios, Anne sabia que naquele momento talvez a única pessoa que pudesse realmente ter um pingo de confiança era ela.

- ANNNEZITCHAA!! – O berro de Kevin ecoava em meio aos corredores fazendo as duas garotas pararem de imediato.  
- É o seu idiota? – Indagara Takana fitando o loirinho por cima dos ombros.  
- Kevin? – A morena franzia o cenho.  
- Argh! Estou morto, detesto corridas matinais! – O menino arfava. – Enfim, vamos juntos para a aula de História da Magia?  
- Caios mandou você não foi? – A morena arqueava uma sobrancelha.  
- Erm... Ele disse que eu estou devendo uma a ele, após bem... hum... Terça feira.  
- Tudo bem Kevin... – Anne passava ás mãos pelos cabelos do loirinho. – Você pode me acompanhar, afinal quem sou eu para colocar sua vida em risco quando se trata do humor do meu esposo...  
- É por isso que eu te amo Annezitcha! Você realmente sabe salvar minha pele! – O loirinho sorria largamente então mostrando a língua para a nipônica. – Eu não gosto de você e sinceramente te acho esquisita!  
- Realmente, um idiota. – Takana revirava os olhos seguindo em frente.  
- DO QUE ELA ME CHAMOU??  
- Kevin, sem escândalos pela manhã sim? – Anne o repreendia.  
- Só porque você pediu Annezitcha, porque por mim eu brincava de Batman e fingia que ela é o Coringa!

A morena sorriu em resposta, talvez só Kevin conseguisse quebrar toda a tensão que ela sentia naquele momento.

O caminho para a sala da Profa. Wood parecia bem mais longo do que o de costume, pelo menos era este o pensamento de Anne conforme andava lado a lado com Kevin e fitava com pouco interesse os cabelos longos de Takana balançar de um lado para o outro a sua frente.

- Eu não confio nela... – Sussurrara Kevin de um modo que só a garota pudesse escutar. – Por que está insistindo em andar com ela Anne? É por causa do bebê que ela espera?  
- Não Kevs... – Os olhos de Anne tornavam-se extremamente sombrios. – É porque ela é a única que pode me dar ás respostas que eu almejo.

Takana olhara para trás por cima dos ombros, um sorriso de canto brincava em seus lábios quando ela voltou a olhar para frente, seu modo felino de andar só faziam Anne ter certeza de uma única coisa, Takana era perigosa.

A porta da sala de História da Magia estava repleta de alunos, a maioria com a mesma cara de fatídica, era visível que ninguém se sentia exaltando de felicidade com a primeira aula sendo uma matéria tão cansativa e sonolenta.

- A animação deles é realmente contagiosa... – Debochara Kevin coçando a cabeça.

Anne suspirara fundo quando a porta começara a se abrir e todos adentraram a sala, exclamando vários "oh" em surpresa. A oriental lançara um olhar significativo a morena que lhe espreitara os olhos, algo deveria estar diferente na sala para que os alunos esbanjassem a mais pura das surpresas.

Kevin a puxara pela mão para que atravessassem o mar de alunos a frente, ambos pareceram completamente petrificados ao chegarem ao centro da sala de História da Magia que em atual momento não possuía mais suas mesas e cadeiras, mas sim imensos pufes negros formando um círculo. Ás paredes estavam diferentes, pareciam um céu noturno coberto de estrelas e astros, o teto era completamente negro e o ar de misticidade emanava por todos os lados, era algo realmente novo se tratando de História da Magia.

- Uau! Eu não sabia que haviam banido Chatologia da Magia para colocarem mais aulas de Astronomia! – Manifestava-se Kevin empolgado desabando em um dos pufes.  
- E não baniram Sr.Malfoy. – Uma voz risonha ecoava frente a classe atraindo a atenção de todos.

A Profa.Wood mantinha um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios, certamente estava contente pelo impacto que causara em seus alunos entediados. Seu rosto passeou por todos os jovens ali presentes parando apenas em um, o rosto mais belo e delicado, o rosto de Anne Trent.

- Hoje vocês irão vivenciar uma história diferente, ela não será apenas contada como também será vista.  
- Como num filme trouxa? – Kevin sorria largamente arrancando risinhos da classe.  
- Se isso simplifica um pouco para o senhor, Sr.Malfoy, sim, como um filme trouxa.  
- Ok! Cadê a pipoca? – O loirinho olhava para os lados aborrecido. – Não dá para se concentrar num filme sem estar mastigando algo!  
- Sem pipocas Sr.Malfoy.  
- Mas como e vou me concentrar?  
- Que tal mastigar a própria língua? – Zombava Takana recebendo um gesto obsceno mandado pelo loirinho arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas da turma.  
- SILÊNCIO! – Ordenara Samantha de maneira severa.

Ás estrelas que cercavam as paredes começavam a se locomover causando um show de luzes incrível dentro da sala, a Profa.Wood fazia gestos com a varinha e aparentemente todos astros, estrelas e galáxias seguiam-na, como um maestro comandando a mais bela música clássica.

De repente ás luzes começaram a saltar das paredes envolvendo os alunos e uma nuvem os cercara subindo para o teto e logo desaparecendo.

- Fechem os olhos e sintam o mais puro poder da magia... – A voz de Wood ecoava suave desaparecendo pouco a pouco.

_"Há muito tempo atrás, quando os séculos mal existiam, um poderoso império fora formado por três grandes bruxos: Merlim, Morgana e Oberon. Eles eram conhecidos como os criadores das Terras Mágicas, os temidos feiticeiros das batalhas épicas, eles formavam a Pirâmide Suprema."_

Conforme a voz de Wood ressoava, imagens surgiam na mente de todos os alunos presentes, imagens de milhares de anos atrás, imagens de três grandes bruxos.

_"Não era mistério para ninguém o fato de que Morgana e Merlim não se davam bem, tudo graças ao fato do grande Merlim ter se afeiçoado pelo meio irmão trouxa da galante e poderosa bruxa que prezava a permanência do sangue puro. Para evitar mais batalhas sem sentido e mortes desnecessárias, a Pirâmide Suprema resolvera formar um acordo. Eles não deveriam batalhar entre si, se fossem a guerra iriam juntos e por assim dizer assinaram o acordo com o futuro casamento entre Margareth, filha do poderoso Merlim e Uracyon, filho de Oberon. O trato fora selado com seus próprios sangues realizando no maior tratado mágico coexistente. Essa é a história deles, a história do maior declínio de poder de toda a História da Magia."_

Um lapso de luz passara por todas as mentes presentes, a visão de uma mulher imponente de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis vivos trajada com vestes azuis marinho era tomada por todos os alunos, era uma bela mulher sem sombra de dúvidas.

_- Merlim, tem certeza sobre o que está me pedindo? – A mulher ajoelhava-se perante a um trono imenso onde um senhor de barbas brancas e longos cabelos estava sentado segurando um cajado de cristal.__  
- Ás coisas no império não estão como antes Vivian... – A voz do homem era séria e preocupada. – Morgana e Oberon andam conspirando contra meu reino e tenho absoluta certeza que o casamento de ambos será apenas por conta de poder e ambição.  
- Mas... Meu senhor, achas mesmo que...  
- Que uma guerra será feita? Oh minha cara irmã, como vós me soa tão inocente desta maneira! Pensei que fosse uma vidente, seus olhos não são os formosos Olhos de Tumalina?  
- Jamais pensaria em traição da parte de Morgana e Oberon, meu amo... Para mim eles seriam fiéis a suas palavras.  
- Quando se trata do poder e ambição, ter honra ou não, realmente não importa. O que verdadeiramente importa é o quão longe deseja ir por aquilo que tanto deseja.  
- E enquanto sua filha meu senhor, ela ainda é tão pequena...  
- Margareth sempre pode contar com vossa proteção minha irmã, espero que enquanto eu esteja em guerra não seja diferente._

_"Merlim sempre fora sábio, talvez por tal fato tenha ganhado o titulo de 'O Criador da Magia', seus poderes jamais foram questionáveis. A verdade é que Morgana Lê Fei e Oberon eram os únicos bruxos a não o temer, na verdade eles eram extremamente cuidadosos quando se tratava sobre Merlim. Não tardou até uma sangrenta batalha acontecer e em meio desta, mergulhado em sua ganância, Oberon deu o golpe final em sua esposa, Morgana morreu traída pelo próprio marido e pela própria ambição."_

_A visão de destroços de um imenso castelo era vista por todos os lados, Merlim seguia a frente de uma frota de bruxos a cavalos, o 'Criador da Magia' era dignamente um Rei em meio a todos, montado a um belo unicórnio ele esbanjava sua mais pura honra. O castelo a suas frentes encontrava-se em ruínas, mas ainda sim amedrontava alguns que seguiam Merlim._

_- OBERON! OBERON! APAREÇA E ENFRENTE-ME COMO UM BRUXO! – Berrara o bruxo branco olhando para o topo do castelo. – O Pacto acabou Oberon,você matou Morgana!_

_Não tardou nem cinco minutos até um homem de longos cabelos e barba cinza surgir segurando um cajado com um cristal em sua ponta, seus olhos avermelhados apresentando o quão poderia ser cruel, seus lábios crispados em um pequeno sorriso. Ele era o único bruxo vivo que realmente não temia Merlim._

_- Vejo que veio com sua própria escola... Diga-me Merlim, por que tanta pressa em declarar guerra contra mim seu velho e bondoso amigo?__  
- Bondoso? Você matou Morgana!!  
- E desde quando vós se preocupa com a vida de minha falecida esposa?  
- DESDE QUE ISSO LHE TORNA UM ASSASSINO E QUEBRA O NOSSO PACTO! – Urrara Merlim com os olhos flamejantes. – Eu não permitirei minha filha desposar o filho de um assassino!  
- Meça ás palavras velho amigo, eu não aceito desonras! E eu sinceramente detestaria amaldiçoar a pequena Margareth tão cedo...  
- O trato da Pirâmide Suprema chegou a o fim Oberon! Eu não permitirei que sua maldade influa em minha primogênita, seus poderes não são maiores que os meus!  
- Zombas de meus poderes e acusa-me de assassino! Difama-me perante meu reino!  
- Seu reino não existe mais!  
- É o que veremos velho amigo... – Os olhos de Oberon tornavam-se ainda mais rubros quando ele retirara o cristal redondo da ponta de seu cajado. – QUE A MALDIÇÃO CAIA SOBRE VOCÊ E TODAS A SUA FAMÍLIA, QUE TODAS ÁS HERDEIRAS DE MERLIM JAMAIS SEJAM PROÍBIDAS DE AMAR! VOCÊ SENTIRA MINHA IRA MERLIM, POIS EU SOU OBERON!_

_Um imenso fogaréu emergira do cristal acertando em cheio o bruxo de branco, os cavaleiros ao seu lado recuaram alguns passos surpresos por tal audácia de Oberon. Da mesma maneira que o fogo emergira, este diluira-se demonstrando Merlim completamente bem sem sequer uma queimadura em seu corpo pálido._

_- E eu Oberon... Sou simplesmente Merlim. _

_Um raio nascera no cajado de cristal do Bruxo de Branco atingindo o cajado do poderoso bruxo no topo do castelo o transformando em pó, Oberon consumido pela derrota caíra em desgraça morrendo em poucos e dolorosos segundos._

_"Oberon quando lançara a maldição sobre o Criado da Magia, esperava que pudesse acabar com toda sua descendência já que por fim Merlim possuía apenas uma única filha, a bela e delicada Margareth..."_

_- Mandou me chamar meu amo? – Vivian ajoelhava mais uma vez perante o trono do irmão.__  
- Quero que veja Vivian o futuro de minha filha, veja se a maldição de Oberon afetou a minha descendência, veja minha irmã, se ainda há esperança._

_A mulher ruiva caminhara por uma floresta fechada em seu cavalo negro, seus olhos de tumalina sempre cerrados e sua expressão séria até chegar a ruínas antigas das poderosas herdeiras do poder, ajoelhando-se frente a um poço mágico a mulher conseguia ver claramente o futuro._

_- A maldição caiu sobre nossa família, Margareth não poderá amar jamais e tudo o que podemos fazer é priva-la de todo o mundo exterior... – A mulher afirmava ao irmão.__  
- Leve-a embora Vivian, cuide de minha filha, quero que a treine para ser minha substituta, treine-a para governar, se Margareth não poderá ser uma mulher amada ela deve pelo menos aprender a ser uma líder._

_"Ás bruxas mais poderosas eram treinadas em Avalon, onde aprendiam a dominar toda a arte da luta. Margareth por ser filha única de Merlim fora aceita de bom grado pelas irmãs magas, mas sua partida jamais fora esquecida pelo bom e velho Merlim..."___

- Para onde estamos indo Tia Vivian? – Uma garotinha de longos cabelos negros ondulados indagava sentada em um barquinho em um lago coberto por neblina.  
- Estamos indo para um lugar onde você irá a aprender a controlar todos os seus poderes, você aprenderá a lutar para defender todo o seu povo...  
- Isso é verdade? Eu vou ser uma guerreira?  
- Será! Um dia irá governar todas as terras de seu pai e se tornar a nova Suprema Maga, seu destino encontra-se por trás desta neblina Margareth, seu destino encontra-se em Avalon.

"Com os anos se passando, Margareth tornou-se a mais poderosa bruxa treinada por Avalon e atingindo a maior idade, Vivian resolveu retornar com a Herdeira de Merlim para debaixo das asas de seu pai... A verdade é que durante o caminho de volta, Margareth conheceu um homem, um bruxo não muito poderoso que não pertencia a alta sociedade, ela o espiava durante a noite pela cortina de sua carruagem, aos poucos a timidez da filha de Merlim desapareceu e em uma noite ela se entregou por completo ao camponês..."

_- Quem é este camponês com quem Margareth anda para cima e para baixo desde que voltou? __  
- É apenas um camponês meu amo...  
- Há uma batalha com os bruxos chineses se aproximando Vivian... Eu quero esse rapaz na batalha comigo.  
- Mas meu amo... Margareth...  
- Ela o ama... sim Vivian eu já percebi. Por isso hei de o afastar de minha filha o mais rápido que eu puder._

_"Crendo que o modo mais prático em manter sua filha a salvo era eliminando-se do belo camponês, Merlim o mandou para a batalha, entretanto o que ele não esperava é que em apenas alguns meses no campo de batalha sua filha apresentasse-se grávida. Um neto, um herdeiro da família de Merlim estava por vir, mas o custo deveria ser grandioso por demais."___

- Você quebrou a maior regra de Avalon Margareth, a regra de não amar...  
- Eu não estava amando-o quando engravidei dele Vivian... – Os olhos verdes da garota de longos cabelos negros se mostravam sinceros.  
- Como deita-se com alguém que ainda não amou?  
- Da mesma maneira que se deitou sem amar seu falecido marido.  
- O que sente por essa criança Margareth? O que sente por esta criança e pelo camponês?  
- No momento, eu apenas consigo sentir amor Tia Vivian... – Os olhos da menina focavam em seu pai que se encontrava no vão da porta da imensa sala do trono. – Meu pai... – A garota curvava-se com dificuldade por conta da barriga.  
- Não se curve filha... – O velho aproximava-se vagarosamente. – Vivian, o que será dela agora?  
- A maldição ainda está no sangue meu irmão...  
- Todos que eu amar irão morrer?  
- Todos o que você beijar com verdadeiro amor, todos aqueles que entrarem em você, pessoas que lhe amam verdadeiramente.  
- Meu filho está dentro de mim, ele pode...  
- Sinto muito Margareth... – Vivian baixava os olhos.  
- Podemos mudar isso! Podemos trapacear, pai, o senhor é poderoso, faça meu parto...  
- Você só está com sete meses, é arriscado para você...  
- Se não o fizer jamais terá chances de ter outro descendente!

_"A decisão mais difícil de Merlim fora aceitar o que sua sábia filha lhe disse, Margareth possuía em seu ombro a marca do dragão, símbolo fiel da maldição de Oberon. Merlim e Vivian fizeram o parto da garota que acabara por conceber um forte varão que assumiria o trono de Merlim após sua morte. Desde então a história sobre a Maldição sobre a Família de Merlim ainda ressoa por todo o mundo mágico..."_

Ás imagens desapareceram de repente forçando todos os alunos abrirem com lentidão os olhos, Kevin esfregava os olhinhos azuis com ás costas das mãos como se estivesse acabando de despertar de um longo sono. Já Anne estava séria com o maxilar endurecido e uma expressão de puro pavor nos olhos.

- Só existe uma família herdeira de Merlim no mundo, e apenas uma herdeira mulher legitima de tal império e ela se encontra aqui nesta sala. – a Profa. Wood falava apontando para Anne fazendo com que todos os olhares repousassem sobre ela. – A única herdeira mulher dos Adhara's.

O sinal ecoara por toda sala, os alunos logo distraíram-se apanhando seus materiais e abandonando o ambiente, a Profa.Wood limitava-se em ser parabenizada por alguns alunos mais puxa-saco enquanto Anne continuava parada feito pedra no mesmo lugar. Takana havia deixado a sala junto com os outros alunos e tudo para Anne naquele exato momento tornou-se mais sombrio do que antes.

- Uau, você nunca me disse sobre ser descendente do velhote odiado pela Dandan!  
- Não costumamos citar muito os antepassados... – Anne desconversava de Kevin enquanto saiam pela porta da sala.  
- Erm... A marca que a Wood disse... Humm...  
- Eu a tenho.  
- Você é amaldiçoada?  
- Se eu fosse certamente Caios estaria morto não acha? – Zombara a morena arrancando risadas do loirinho.  
- Tem razão, todos os dias ele enfia a língua na sua garganta! Se você fosse venenosa assim ele já teria morrido! – Kevin gargalhava alto fazendo Anne girar os olhos categoricamente, Kevin era tão indiscreto.  
- Kevin! – A voz de Lauren ressoava atrás dos dois sonserinos os fazendo parar e olhar para trás de maneira peculiar. – Hum... Olá Anne.  
- Bom dia Lauren... – Anne fazia um aceno de cabeça fitando a bela corvinal que não esbanjava tanta felicidade.  
- Kevin, nós poderíamos... hum... Conversar?  
- Claro... – As feições relaxadas do loirinho eram trocadas para tensas, se Anne não tivesse sido treinada para analisar ás pessoas ela certamente não iria perceber como Kevin havia ficado naquele exato momento. – Nos vemos na aula de Poções Annezitcha!  
- Como quiser... – A morena dava os ombros bagunçando os cabelos do loirinho logo girando os calcanhares e continuando a seguir seu caminho pelos corredores.

Lauren prendera a respiração por alguns minutos enquanto Kevin caminhava em sua direção, ele possuía um olhar cauteloso, de certo modo isso o deixava ainda mais bonito. Seus cabelos loiros platinados bagunçados por causa de Anne lhe caiam um pouco nos olhos, para Lauren ter aquela conversa com seu namorado nunca lhe aparentara tão difícil quando ele estava tão irresistível daquele modo.

- Podemos ir para um lugar discreto se você quiser... – Ele oferecera tomando-a pelas mãos.  
- Tudo bem... – sussurrou a corvinal.

Kevin caminhou ao seu lado em silêncio, ele não demonstrava emoção sequer por isso se tornava ainda mais complicado saber o que se passava em sua mente. Ler Kevin era mais difícil do que ler qualquer maroto, ele se escondia atrás de seu humor, eram raros os momentos que ele conseguia transparecer o que realmente sentia, só quem soubesse realmente analisar uma pessoa saberia o que se passava na cabeça do loirinho e Lauren tinha a ligeira impressão que nem mesmo os pais dele conseguiam tal façanha.

- Bem, acho que aqui está bom... – Ele comentava ao chegarem na torre do noroeste e ficarem em uma posição privilegiada para ver todo o terreno da escola.  
- Você deixou seu casaco ontem comigo...  
- É, eu sei você estava com frio lembra? E praticamente me arrancou o casaco!  
- Eu achei isso nela... –Lauren prosseguia ignorando o comentário do namorado. – Você foi aceito e eu nem sabia que havia se inscrito.  
- Não achei necessário causar uma briga tão cedo entre nós... – O loirinho falava com uma voz embaraçosa desviando o olhar dos olhos verdes da namorada. – Nós temos brigado muito ultimamente...  
- - A verdade é que nossas vidas tem tomado rumos diferentes Kevin... Eu não sei porque insistimos em algo que não está dando certo e está causando sofrimento em ambas as partes... – A morena respirava fundo segurando para não chorar. – Eu te amo, você sabe disso... Mas...  
Temos ideais diferentes... – Kevin forçava um sorriso de canto. – Tudo bem eu entendo.  
- Como? – A morena piscava incrédula.  
- Se você acha que será melhor para você terminar, tudo bem eu entendo.  
- Kevin eu...  
- Olhe o lado bom, ninguém vai destruir seu quarto novo! – O loirinho brincava com um sorriso bonito. – Eu desejo tudo de bom para você Lauren e bem... Se um dia nossos destinos se cruzarem novamente espero que seja num momento mais oportuno.

A morena ficou paralisada, Kevin suspirou passando ás mãos pelos cabelos e depositando um beijo suave em sua testa, sem permitir que a garota falasse mais alguma coisa ele desceu ás escadinhas da torre sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer, afinal como ele poderia olhar? Não queria que ela o visse chorando, não queria que Lauren o visse fraco. Os lábios trêmulos e a expressão de cachorro atropelado parecia realmente lhe cair bem, mas ás lágrimas, essas realmente lhe incomodavam enquanto caiam dos olhos, eram quase que irritantes.

- AHHH AÍ ESTÁ VOCÊ! POR MERLIM EU TE PROCUREI A MANHÃ INTEIRA! – Caios aproximava-se do primo com um sorriso no rosto parando bruscamente.

A única vez que Caios havia visto Kevin chorar fora no jardim de infância quando Sirius lhe roubara seu chocolate predileto, nada demais é claro, mas fora o suficiente para mobilizar todas as professoras e alunos da escolinha. Naquele momento Kevin chorava, e Caios sequer se lembrava que seu primo ainda sabia fazer tal coisa. Aproximou-se em silêncio o tocando nos ombros o fazendo erguer a cabeça com a pior feição de tristeza absoluta.

- Keke... – Caios sussurrava.  
- Acabou Caios... – O loirinho murmurava com os lábios trêmulos. – E sabe o que é mais difícil? É que eu não sei mais como viver sem a Lauren na minha vida...  
- Kevin...  
- Eu 'tô legal ok? É só...  
- Você pode chorar, eu não vou contar para ninguém, você é meu primo, podemos colocar isso como um segredo de família.  
- Eu... – Kevin soluçava abraçando com força o primo. – Eu vou sentir falta.  
- É, eu sei que vai e aposto que ela também...

A noite estava ainda mais fria, era como se todas as emoções estivessem repercutindo no meio ambiente. Toda tristeza, dúvida e incerteza tomando conta de um único e misero espaço levando todos ao clima mais deplorável da História de Hogwarts.

Anne estava a um bom tempo sentada frente à penteadeira de seu quarto, Caios não havia aparecido a algum tempo o que lhe deixava preocupada, afinal Caios chegar tarde no quarto era algo raro por demais de se ver. Levantou-se da penteadeira ficando de costas para a mesma fitando com seriedade a marca de nascença atrás de seu ombro. A história de sua família, a maldição... Ela sempre soube ser descendente direta de Merlim, mas jamais soube de uma maldição por trás de seu clã. Talvez ás aulas de História da Magia não fossem tão inúteis quanto ela pensava ser.

Pensou em Nathan por alguns minutos, ele estava tão desolado em seu quarto, não havia saído nenhum dia sequer e ela sentia que naquele momento ele era o único que ela gostaria de falar sobre a maldição de sua família. Respirou fundo desabando em sua fofa cama de casal, no dia seguinte iria convencer o irmão a leva-la a Hogsmeade assim poderiam ter uma boa conversa sobre os segredos do clã Adhara.

Caios adentrara o quarto lentamente, havia ficado um bom tempo ao lado de Kevin e Sirius e Jay, afinal Kevin não conseguira fazer nenhuma piada idiota após o término com Anne e isso para os Marotos era deveras preocupante. Ter Jay ao seu lado foi reconfortante, afinal a tempos ele não ficava no mesmo espaço que o ex-melhor amigo sem trocar algum olhar magoado e por mais que Jay o ignorasse por todo o tempo, aquilo foi melhor do que olhares tristonhos.

Caminhou pé ante pé pelo quarto fitando Anne, ela estava adormecida de um jeito tão lindo que lhe fazia se sentir não merecedor de tal mulher. Retirou ás vestes trocando-as por uma calça de moletom surrada, deitando ao lado da morena a puxando pela cintura para assim poder dormir abraçado ao seu corpo quente.

- Você demorou... – Ela falou com uma voz sonolenta.  
- Eu sei, me desculpe...  
- Tudo bem... O importante é que está aqui...

Caios sorriu de canto afundando a face na curva do pescoço da esposa cerrando finalmente os olhos e sendo embalado pelo mais formoso dos sonhos.

**_Sábado: _**

Caios girou na cama algumas vezes de maneira perturbadora, algo estava estranho, algo não estava ali. Abriu os olhos de maneira lenta para procurar o seu "algo" pelos aposentos logo o encontrando frente ao espelho da penteadeira.

Linda... Esse deveria ser seu nome. Sorriu ao vê-la, estava trajada com um casaco negro grosso de pele, botas de cano alto negras, uma saia xadrez que batia no joelho com uma camiseta negra por dentro. Os cabelos soltos caindo como cascata pelos ombros, os olhos reluzentes e os lábios rubros, ela parecia uma boneca intocável de porcelana.

- Espero que essa produção toda tenha sido feita para mim... – O loiro comentara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
- Na verdade... – A morena sorria ao o ver desperto. – Consegui convencer Nathan a ir comido a Hogsmeade.  
- Como? Quero dizer, como conseguiu?  
- Digamos que temos alguns assuntos de interesse conjunto...  
- E esses assuntos envolvem uma certa marca? – Caios franzia o cenho. – Kevin me contou sobre a aula. Você não levou aquela palhaçada a sério levou?  
- Caios, eu possuo essa marca desde meu nascimento, eu sou mulher e se eu realmente for amaldiçoada?  
- Oh por todos os bruxos do mundo! – O loiro bufava saltando da cama. – Se você fosse amaldiçoada certamente eu já estaria morto não acha?  
- Caios...  
- Esqueça essa história Anne!  
- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso.  
- Porque você não se desprende da sua família? Você não é mais uma Adhara, você agora é uma Trent!  
- Mas ainda sim possuo sangue Adhara!  
- Eu não acredito que vamos ter essa discussão! – O loiro caminhava em direção ao banheiro.  
- Não, não vamos ter, na verdade estou atrasada para encontrar com Nathan no salão comunal, tenha um bom dia. – A morena bufava saindo pela porta do quarto fazendo questão de bate-la com força.

Caios rosnara furioso, o sábado realmente tinha começado ótimo.

Hogsmead estava completamente lotada, o que era realmente estranho por conta do tempo frio e nublado, entretanto nenhum aluno parecia muito a fim de deixar um passeio a pequena vila por causa de algumas nuvens no céu. Talvez tivesse sido melhor eles permaneceram no castelo, talvez fosse seus destinos se unirem naquele lugar, naquele dia... Naquele momento.

- Eu não acredito que vocês conseguiram arrastar Lauren em eu para cá! – Stacy comentava enquanto caminhava ao lado de Jay e Danielle pelas ruas das cidadezinhas.  
- Ora, melhor do que ficar em um castelo olhando para o teto! – Ria Danielle.  
- No momento o teto parece bem mais agradável do que um lugar tumultuado... – Lauren manifestava-se esfregando ás mãos cobertas pro uma luva de lá cor de creme. – Além do mais está horrivelmente frio aqui!  
- Vocês duas só sabem de reclamar! – Jáy revirava os olhos. – Por Merlim eu poderia estar me agarrando com qualquer garota e estou lhes fazendo companhia, mostrem ao menos uma gratidão!  
- É! E eu poderia estar me agarrando com o Sirius! – Danielle cruzava os braços de maneira mandona arrancando gargalhadas das amigas e de Jay.  
- Olhem... – Stacy apontava para uma loja de antiquidades.  
- Oh não! Esconda a loja com magia Jay, rápido! – Implorava Danielle.  
- Por favor Tacy, tudo menos ir olhar velharias! – Pedia Jay com uma cara de cachorrinho pidão.  
- Verdade Tacy, eu sou alérgica e lá só tem poeira! – Lauren sorria fracamente.  
- Vocês não queriam me animar? Bem, lá eu me sentiria realmente animada!  
- Eu quero ir na madame Padfoot... – Lauren sussurrava. – Gosto do chá de lá.  
- E nós queremos olhar os artigos de quadribol! – Danielle e Jay falavam em uníssono.  
- Ok, ok! Façamos da seguinte forma, eu vou para a loja da antiquidades, vocês para a loja de quadribol e depois nos encontramos com Lauren na Madame Padfoot! Assim todos afundam suas mágoas em objetos que trazem felicidade e custam caro, que tal? – Oferecia Stacy.  
- Ok, eu topo! – Lauren sorria marota.  
- Nós também! – Jay retribuía o sorriso.

Stacy caminhara de maneira relaxada em direção a loja, vendo de longe seus amigos seguirem para algum rumo, finalmente ela conseguiria ficar um pouco em silêncio. Detestava se sentir assim, mas no momento o silêncio lhe parecia bem mais agradável do que a companhia de seus amigos.

Kevin saltara de uma das carruagens de Hogsmeade sendo seguido por Sirius e Caios, o trio andava pelas ruas logo adentrando o Caldeirão Furado, era rotina Sirius afanar uma boa grana na mesa de pôquer bruxo quando iam juntos ao vilarejo para assim poderem beber até caírem e o melhor, beberem com o dinheiro dos outros.

- Eu não acredito que vou poder voltar a minha vida de pinguço... – Kevin forçava uma brincadeira.  
- Olhe o lado bom Keke, poderemos te carregar para o castelo dessa vez sem reclamar! – Sirius piscava maroto ao adentrarem o bar lotado.  
- Sem reclamar? Oié! Este é meu dia de sorte! Hey, que cara amarrada é essa Caca?  
- Hum? Que cara amarrada?  
- Essa daí... Você 'tá com a testa enrugada cara, é sério, tá feio... – Sirius sorria de canto.  
- Anne e eu discutimos pela manhã!  
- OH MEU MERLIM VOCÊS DISCUTEM! – Sirius e Kevin berravam em uníssono atraindo todas as atenções do bar para o trio.  
- Foi a primeira discussão ok? Não precisa de escândalo.  
- Cara, casais discutem é normal! Dandan e eu discutimos todo o tempo, ela sempre me bate no final para interromper a discussão, a vida de casal é assim acostume-se!  
- Six você poderia se tornar um péssimo conselheiro amoroso. – Kevin ria. – Hey, eu quero jogar pôquer, pelo jeito que minha sorte no amor anda eu vou ganhar grana alta hoje!  
- Boa! – Sirius gargalhava dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo. – E então Cacazitinho? A fim de ganhar uma graninha?  
- Sempre meu querido Traste, sempre! – Caios desfazia a feição amarrada dando espaço para um maravilhoso sorriso.

O trio mirou uma das mesas de pôquer do bar para se aproximarem vagarosamente, algo que haviam aprendido com Sirius era que antes de jogarem deveriam avaliar seus adversários.

Em uma pracinha um pouco distante dali, dois irmãos encontravam-se sentados em dois balanços. Anne havia acabado de contar tudo que havia acontecido entre si e Takana e sobre a aula de História da Magia, Nathan havia permanecido em silêncio em toda narrativa com o olhar perdido em uma das casinhas bonitinhas frente a pracinha.

- Algo está errado nisso tudo Nathan, eu sinto que...  
- Que falta uma peça no quebra cabeça. – O moreno finalmente fitava a irmã. – A morte de nosso pai não foi bem uma morte Anne.  
- Eu sempre soube, mas...  
- Tudo isso parece estar interligado a você, desde que você nasceu... Papai te treinava mais severamente do que a mim, desde o começo você...  
- Eu posso ser amaldiçoada?  
- Isso teremos que descobrir juntos.  
- Não quero te meter nisso, você vai ser pai e...  
- Estranho não é? – Nathan soltava uma risada seca. – Eu ser pai.  
- Nate...  
- Eu estou começando a aceitar a idéia sabe? A criança não tem culpa de nada...  
- Eu estou preocupada com você, você não deve voltar para o lado de Gaya.  
- Uma coisa que eu aprendi andando com Caios, Sirius e Kevin foi que para tudo se dá um jeito Anne, e digamos que eu posso trapacear... Quem sabe eu possa ser um espião?  
- Eles desconfiariam de você, Gaya não é tola de tal forma.  
- Eu realmente estou em um beco sem saída não é? – O moreno engolia em seco.  
- Nós vamos dar um jeito Nate, como sempre damos, juntos lembra?  
- Juntos... – Nathan abraçava a irmã por cima dos ombros levantando-se do balanço. – Vamos comer algo? Faz bastante tempo que meu estômago não recebe algo descente...  
- Claro! – A menina sorria descansando a cabeça no ombro do moreno.

Os irmãos começaram a andar para fora da pracinha, entretanto ao mesmo momento ambos trocaram olhares cúmplices virando rapidamente para trás com ás varinhas sacadas, os rostos aderindo feições severas e distantes como se estivessem prestes a matar quem quer que se aproximasse.

- O que fazem aqui? – Takana aproximava correndo de ambos trajada com vestes negras segurando uma mascara da mesma cor. – Vocês não iam ficar no castelo?  
- Nós mudamos de idéia! – Nathan franzia o cenho. – Por que você está vestida assim?  
- Saiam daqui o mais rápido que puderem, não olhem para trás! – A japonesa colocava a mascara aflita.  
- Um ataque... – Anne arregalava os olhos. – VOCÊS VÃO ATACAR!  
- DROGA! STACY ESTÁ AQUI COM OS OUTROS! – Berrara Nathan correndo em direção a área comercial do vilarejo.

Anne estava estupefata encarando o que Takana havia se tornado, ela era agora um soldado das Trevas, era uma seguidora da magia negra.

- Eu te dei meu voto de lealdade e acabo de retira-lo. – Afirmou a morena.  
- Saia daqui Anne, você é importante demais nessa guerra para morrer!  
- NÃO TAKANA! O IMPORTANTE AQUI SÃO AS VIDAS! VOCÊ ESTÁ GRÁVIDA, O QUE FAZ AQUI COMO SOLDADO?  
- Eu... – Takana baixava os olhos. – Eu não estou grávida de Nathan, nós sequer nos deitamos naquela noite, ele adormeceu antes de consumarmos qualquer coisa...  
- O o que? Você... Você mentiu?  
- Eu fui obrigada, não me leve a mal Anne, mas...  
- EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR! – Urrou a morena com os olhos esverdeados. – Suma da minha frente Aiko, se eu lhe ver novamente não pouparei sua vida.

Takana soltou um riso infeliz pelos lábios correndo para longe, Anne limitou-se em respirar fundo, sua marca ardia como se tivessem colocado fogo na mesma. Engoliu em seco, era a hora de lutar com todas as suas forças, pelo menos o treinamento de Adônis e Gaya haviam servido de algo para ela e para o irmão.

_Memories consume_  
**Lembranças se consomem**  
_Like opening the wound_  
**Como uma ferida aberta**  
_I'm picking me apart again_  
**Eu estou catando os meus pedaços de novo**  
_You all assume_  
**Vocês presumem**  
_I'm safe here in my room_  
**Que eu estou seguro aqui no meu quarto**  
_Unless I try to start again_  
**A menos que eu tente começar de novo**

Nathan corria desesperado pelo villarejo, via jorros de luzes sendo lançados por todos os lados, crianças, adolescente e adultos correndo em o mais puro desespero. Ás lojas, os bares e os restaurantes pegando fogo, os homens trajados de negro torturando todos que conseguiam. Era a própria visão do inferno.

Do outro lado da rua Jay duelava com dois homens de negro, em sua face um corte na bochecha que permitia escorrer sangue até seu pescoço, Danielle encontrava-se ao seu lado duelando contra uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros, ela não parecia nem um pouco intimidada com as artimanhas de sua adversária. Assim como Sirius que lançava feitiços para todos os lados a fim de proteger não só a namorada como todos ao seu redor, uma atitude perfeitamente Grifinória.

- STACYYY!! - Nathan berrava em meio a multidão.  
- NATHAN! ONDE ESTÁ ANNE? - Caios surgia ao seu lado com um corte na sombrancelha completamente imundo e desesperado. - ONDE ESTÁ A SUA IRMÃ?  
- Eu... Eu não sei... Ela estava bem atrás de mim e... - O moreno sentia um pesar tomar conta de seu coração, como podia ter deixado a própria irmã para trás?

Caios não esperou uma respota completa, saiu correndo feito um louco derrubando alguns homens de negro a sua frente, seu desespero lhe consumia todo seu foco.

_I don't want to be the one_  
**Eu não quero ser aquele**  
_The battles always choose_  
**Que sempre escolhe as batalhas**  
_Cause, inside, i realize_  
**Porque, por dentro, eu percebo**  
_That I'm the one confused_  
**Que estou confuso**

- LAUREN!! - Kevin berrava ao ver a namorada ao lado da irmã duelando com quatro homens de negro em uma das pontes de Hogsmead que levava a floresta proibida.

O loirinho corria em direção a ambas com o mais puro desespero no coração, elas seriam mortas por aqueles malditos se ele não fizesse nada.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
**Eu não sei por que vale a pena lutar**  
_Or why I have to scream_  
**Ou por que preciso gritar**  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
**Eu sei não por que provoco**  
_And say what I don't mean_  
**E digo o que não quero dizer**  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
**Eu não sei como fiquei assim**  
_I know it's not alright_  
**Eu sei que não é legal**  
_So I'm_  
**Então eu**  
_Breaking the habit_  
**vou abandonar esse vício**  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
**vou abandonar esse vício**  
_Tonight_  
**Essa noite**

Anne já havia derrubado vários homens de negro, sentia-se cansada, em quatro minutos e quinze segundos havia começado um ataque a Hogsmeade e ela ja havia enfrentado tantos bruxos que mal conseguia se aguentar de pé. Sentiu sua varinha voar longe e um feitiço quase a atingir, girou o corpo correndo em direção ao seu atacante o surpreendendo com um belo chute que lhe quebrou o pescoço na mesma hora, apanhou a varinha sendo encurralada por um outro ser.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! - O berro de Caios ecoava derrubando o atacante de sua esposa o fazendo voar longe. - Ninguém tenta atacar minha mulher!

_Clutching my cure_  
**Eu agarro a minha cura**  
_I tightly lock the door_  
**E tranco bem a porta**  
_I try to catch my breath again_  
**Tento recuperar o fôlego**  
_I hurt much more_  
**Estou muito pior**  
_Than anytime before_  
**Do qualquer outra vez**  
_I had no options left again_  
**Estou novamente sem opções**

Kevin havia se envolvido na batalha de Stacy e Lauren, Stacy aparentemente estava com um grande ferimento na perna esqueda e com um braço quebrado enquanto Lauren cambaleava por conta de um ferimento atrás da cabeça.

- Você esta bem? -Indagar Kevin para a garota que forçara um sim com os lábios. - BANDO DE DESOCUPADOS VÃO ATACAR A MÃE! EXPELLIARMUS!!  
Stacy caíra de costas no chão, os olhos de Kevin arregalaram ao ver a varinha de um dos homens apontada para sua irmã, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento o maldito havia lançado um feitiço, Stacy cerrou os olhos para o receber quando alguém havia se colocado na frente.

_I don't want to be the one_  
**Eu não quero ser aquele**  
_The battles always choose_  
**Que sempre escolhe as batalhas**  
_Cause, inside, i realize_  
**Porque, por dentro, eu percebo**  
_That I'm the one confused_  
**Que estou confuso**

Caios e Anne encontravam-se completamente cercados, quando ambos uniram suas forças e derrubaram o quase todos, Caios havia caído, atingido no coração por um feitiço cortante e paralisante, estava fraco e perdido muito sangue, era como se soubesse que o fim estava próximo. Anne continuava lutando a sua frente fazendo o máximo que podia para proteger o homem que tanto amava, não poderia permitir que o matassem, jamais o permitiria.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
**Eu não sei por que vale a pena lutar**  
_Or why I have to scream_  
**Ou por que preciso gritar**  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
**Eu sei não por que provoco**  
_And say what I don't mean_  
**E digo o que não quero dizer**  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
**Eu não sei como fiquei assim**  
_I know it's not alright_  
**Eu sei que não é legal**  
_So I'm_  
**Então eu**  
_Breaking the habit_  
**vou abandonar esse vício**  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
**vou abandonar esse vício**  
_Tonight_  
**Essa noite**

- NATHANN!! - O berro de Stacy ecoara ao ver o sangue jorrando das costas do moreno, Nathan caíra ajoelhado sendo amparado pelos braços da garota, beijo-a na testa virando-se rapidamente matando os homens com alguns feitiços.

Stacy estava pálida, o corte em sua perna era imenso assim como um em sua barriga que ele só tinha visto até então, todos os homens de negro estavam caídos, Lauren se apoiava na ponte arfante quando um deles havia se levantado, Kevin correu até a morena a abraçando, uma explsão os atingiu os destruindo uma parte da ponte os fazendo cair diretamente no lago abaixo dela.  
- NÃAAAAAOOOOO!! - Urrou Stacy.

Nathan arregalara os olhos, correndo em direção ao homem.

- AVADA KEDRAVA! - Ele urrara a plenos pulmões logo posicionando-se na ponte.  
- Nathan NÃO! - Implorara Stacy ao ver o que o rapaz pretendia.  
- Eu amo você... - O moreno declarou tomando impulso e saltando de cabeça no lago.  
- NATHAAAAANNN!!

_I'll paint it on the walls_  
**Vou pichar isso nos muros !**  
_cause I'm the one at fault_  
**Porque eu sou o errado !**  
_I'll never fight again_  
**Eu nunca vou voltar a brigar !**  
_And this is how it ends_  
**E é assim que termina !**

Sirius, Danielle e Jay corriam em direção a ponte onde Stacy encontrava-se cercada de corpos, seus soluços e seu desespero, ela mão conseguia se mexer por conta da dor avalassadora que lhe tocava o corpo.

- ONDE ESTÃO? ONDE ESTÃO KEVIN E LAUREN? - Berrara Danielle para a amiga.  
- Eles caíram, foram atingidos por uma explosão, caíram no lago, Nathan... Nathan saltou para os salvar e...  
- Sirius, Jay, NÃO! - Berrara Danielle ao ver os dois morenos trocarem olhares e correrem saltando no lago.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_  
**Eu não sei por que vale a pena lutar**  
_Or why I have to scream_  
**Ou por que preciso gritar**  
_I don't know why I instigate_  
**Eu sei não por que provoco**  
_And say what I don't mean_  
**E digo o que não quero dizer**  
_I don't know how I got this way_  
**Eu não sei como fiquei assim**  
_I know it's not alright_  
**Eu sei que não é legal**  
_So I'm_  
**Então eu**  
_Breaking the habit_  
**vou abandonar esse vício**  
_I'm breaking the habit_  
**vou abandonar esse vício**  
_Tonight_  
**Essa noite**

Anne havia sido atingido na boca do estômago o que a fez cuspir uma boa quantidade de sangue pelos lábios, ela levantara-se com dificuldade ainda apontando a varinha para o oponente recebendo um soco na face caindo ao lado de Caios que urrava em ódio tentando se levantar em vão.

- O casal sensação de Hogwarts, quem diria que iriam morrer de maneira tão tola... - O homem mascarado comentava risonho. - O filho dos grandes Amy e Carter Trent e a princesinha do Clã Adhara, realmente um final patético.  
- VAI PARA O INFERNO! - Berrara Anne.  
- Que tal matarmos seu maridinho primeiro? - O homem sorria maquiavélico. - De maneira dolorosa e bem lenta...  
Os olhos da garota arregalaram-se em desespero, o homem havia erguido a varinha apontando-a para Caios, Anne jogara-se com o corpo frente ao do marido para ser atingida por qualquer ataque, Caios que já havia conseguido o movimento de alguns dedos tentava afastar o corpo da garota de si.

- Não... Anne... - Ele sussurrara.  
- SECTUS...  
- NÃO GRIFFIN! - O berro de Takana impedia o homem de negro.  
- Griffin? - Caios balbuciava perplexo.  
- Aiko, você é realmente patética... - O rapaz retirava a mascara revelando o rosto de Dylan Griffin, Caios conseguira se locomover, o efeito já havia passado por completo.

O loiro suspirou, tinha que agir de uma vez, empurrou rapidamente o corpo de Anne para longe sacando sua varinha para Griffin que fora mais rápido o acertando no peito com força, o loiro caira ao chão inconsiente. Griffin iria lançar um ultimo feitiço quando Anne se jogara na frente do corpo do marido o abraçando com força, assim que o feitiço fora lançado um outro corpo fora atingido e este não era o de Anne Trent, mas sim de uma bela japonesa, Takana Aiko.

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?_  
**Onde estamos? Que diabos está acontecendo?**  
_The dust has only just began to fall_  
**A poeira apenas começou a cair**  
_Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling_  
**Cortes circulares no tapete, afundando, sentindo**

O corpo de Takana estava completamente ensanguentado no chão, Anne não suportou ver tal cena apanhando a varinha da nipônica e apontando para Griffin que parecia tão desnorteado com o que havia acontecido quanto ela.

- AVADA KEDRAVAAA!! - Urrou a bela sonserina friamente fazendo o corpo de Dylan Griffin cair com um baque para trás, morto.

_Spin me around again and rub my eyes_  
**Me rodopie denovo e esfregue meus olhos**  
_This can't be happening_  
**Isto não pode estar acontecendo**  
_When busy streets a mess _  
**Quando ruas congestionadas, **  
_With people would stop _  
**Uma bagunça com pessoas poderia fazê-las **  
_To hold their heads heavy_  
**Parar para segurar suas cabeças pesadas**

- Aiko... - Anne segurava a cabeça da menina em seu colo, os olhos da japonesa encontravam semiabertos assim como sua boca, ela ainda estava viva. - Eu... Você salvou...  
- Eu nasci para te proteger... Era... Era a minha missão desde o começo.  
- Não fale ok? Você precisa de repouso e...  
- Não, eu preciso falar. - A japonesa forçava a voz. - Eu estou morrendo...  
- Não, não está.  
- Sim eu esto Anne.. Uma pena, eu poder ser humana com você apenas em um momento como esse... Não confie em ninguém além de si mesma, você acabará caindo nas garras das trevas de um modo ou de outro, mas... Mas você tem que resistir as tentações, você tem que se infiltrar tem que derrotá-los por dentro e...  
- Eu não entendo...  
- Apenas viva Anne, viva... - Os olhos da japonesa cerravam-se lentamente. - Viva.

_Hide and seek_  
**Esconde-esconde**  
_Trains and sewing machines?_  
**Trens e máquinas de costura?**  
_All those years _  
**Todos aqueles anos**  
_hey were here first_  
**Eles estiveram aqui primeiro.**

Sirius e Jay mergulhavam a procura de Nathan, Kevin e Lauren em vão. Stacy deitara no colo de Danielle, tudo estava girando de repente, a loira metamorfomaga cerrara os olhos azulados perdendo todo o resto de cor em sua pele.

- Tacy? Fala comigo... Stacy! - Danielle sacudia a amiga em desespero. - Por favor, não nos deixe...

_Oily marks appear on walls_  
**Marcas oleosas aparecem nas paredes**  
_Where pleasue moments hung before_  
**Onde momentos prazeirosos aconteceram antes**  
_The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this_  
**A tomada, a insensibilidade envolvente desta**  
_Still alive_  
**Ainda viva..**

- JAY! OLHE NA BEIRA! - Urrara Sirius nadando até a beirada do lago, onde Nathan estava deitado segurando os corpos de Kevin e Lauren, todos completamente inconscientes.  
- Graças a Merlim! - Jay nadava até a margem.

Um barulho era escutado na ponte, vários aurores, professores e inomináveis estavam ali, dentre eles Harry, Carter, Blake e Draco, todos socorrendo os alunos feridos, os mortos eram cobertos por panos brancos por toda extensão das ruas. Era a prova de que a guerra havia começado.

_Hide and seek_  
**Esconde-esconde**  
_Trains and sewing machines?_  
**Trens e máquinas de costura?**  
_Oh, you won't catch me around here_  
**Oh, você não vai me encontrar por estas redonzedas**  
_Blood and tears they were here first_  
**Sangre e lágrimas, eles estiveram aqui primeiro..**

O St.Mungus jamais parecera tão lotado quanto naquele dia, todos os quartos amarrotados de alunos de Hogwarts, alguns com ferimentos menos graves haviam sido mandados para tratamento na própria Escola de Magia. Os pais andavam preocupados de um lado para o outro não crendo que aquilo realmente havia acontecido tão depressa, era o proprio caos.

- Sirius! - Ashlee abraçava com força o filho que só havia tido alguns cortes na face e nos braços, nada muito sério. - Onde estão seus irmãos?  
- Sãos e salvos em Hogwarts... - Blake aproximava-se da esposa. - Aparentemente Trevor não foi para Hogsmead e June não pode ir.Sinceramente o que estou mais preocupado é com o estado deles...  
Ashlee virara a face para encarar uma maca sendo empurrada por médicos e enfermeiros, em tal maca estava o corpo de Stacy Malfoy sendo levada para a sala de cirurgia. Em uma outra maca próxima da garota estava o corpo de Nathan Adhara completamente ferido, este estava sendo encaminhado para a UTI, estava completamente ensanguentado.

_Mm, what you say?_  
**Hum, o que você diz**  
_Oh that you only meant well, well of course you did_  
**Oh que você unicamente afirmou com certeza, bem é claro que você sim**  
_Mm, what you say?_  
**Hum, o que você diz**  
_Mm, that it's all for the best_  
**Hum, que é tudo para melhor,**  
_Of course it is_  
**Claro que é.**  
_Mm, what you say?_  
**Hum, o que você diz**  
_That it's just what we need_  
**Que é só o que nós precisamos, **  
_You decided this_  
**você decidiu isto**  
_Mm, what you say?_  
**Hum, o que você diz**  
_Mm, What did she say?_  
**Hum, o que você diz..**

Caios encontrava-se deitado em uma cama em um dos quartos aparelhos o permitindo respirar enquanto sua mãe segurava carinhosamente sua mão e derramava algumas lágrimas. Ao lado da cama do garoto estava Anne Adhara em situação tão precária quanto ele, a garota possuia ferimentos por todo o corpo perfeito e a face possuia roxos e belos cortes, assim como Caios encontrava-se entre a vida e a morte.

- Eu não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo! - Soluçava Amy sendo abraçada por Carter. - Eles... São tão jovens e...  
- Eles vão sobreviver querida, eles são fortes... - Carter segurava ás lágrimas nos olhos, por mais dificil que fosse ás manter lá.

_Ransom notes keep falling at your mouth_  
**Notas de resgate ficam caindo de sua boca**  
_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_  
**Fala meio-doce, palavras recortadas de jornal**  
_Speak no feeling no i don't believe you_  
**Conversa sem sentimento, eu não acredito em você  
_You__ don't care a bit you don't care a bit_**  
**Você não se importa nem um pouco, você não se importa nem um pouco..**

Lauren era levada a cirurgia enquanto o corpo de Kevin saia da sala oned sofrera algumas cirurgias no pulmão afetado pela explosão do feitiço. Suzan e Draco haviam se divido para ficarem cada um com um dos dois. Kevin entre a vida e a morte pela segunda vez em menos de um ano, mas agora a situação era mais desesperadora do que nunca, afinal não era apenas Kevin correndo risco de vida, mas sim vários jovens.

_You don't care a bit_  
**Você não se importa nem um pouco **  
_You don't care a bit_  
**Você não se importa nem um pouco **  
_You don't care a bit_  
**Você não se importa nem um pouco **  
_You don't care a bit_  
**Você não se importa nem um pouco **  
_You don't care a bit_  
**Você não se importa nem um pouco **

Apus Vega atravessava os corredores do hospital segurando uma rosa vermelha em suas mãos, um médico lhe indicava uma sala onde vários corpos eram tampados por panos brancos, o homem robusto foi encaminhado até um corpo especifico no qual o médico retirou o pano lentamente revelando a face pálida de olhos cerrados de Takana Aiko. Apus engolira em seco ao ver a garota, recompondo-se em seguida para que o médico não percebesse:

- É ela. - Afirmou Vega. - É a filha dos Aiko's, ela está sobre minha prioridade por algum tempo.  
- Sr. Vega eu realmente sinto muito...  
- Não sinta, na guerra há mortes, e ela sabia disto quando resolveu lutar.  
- Ela salvou a vida do jovem casal Trent! - Afirmou o médico sério. - Pelo que os Aurores falaram ela morreu como uma heroína!  
- Ela apenas cumpriu sua missão. - Apus comentara indiferente repousando a rosa vermelha em cima do pano branco. - Providenciarei o enterro, obrigado por me chamar.

As trevas haviam habitado toda Londres, jovens morrendo, jovens mortos, jovens envolvidos em uma batalha sem sentido algum. O desespero estava visível na população bruxa.


	15. O Despertar

**N/a: **Olá a todos que estão acompanhando a nova temporada de ONM, eu estou aqui para dar alguns avisos, primeiro que todos os personagens possuem vídeos no Youtube, basta vocês procurarem por "Os Novos Marotos 5" ou o nome dos dito cujos, o segundo aviso é que existem 3 fics extras sobre os personagens que estão disponibilizadas no meu perfil, são elas: Segredos, Black Jack e My Best Friend.

E o terceiro e ultimo aviso vai para Tathi! Querida eu amei seu comentário, e sim eu preciso urgentemente de uma beta, estou em fase de vestibular então betar os capítulos anda extremamente complicado para mim, apreciaria muito sua ajuda! Me deixa seu e-mail para conversarmos melhor ok? Beijos imensos a todos.

**OBS:** Ás musicas inseridas no capitulo são:

1ª _Stephen Fretwell - Do you want to come with?  
_2ª _Civil Twilight - Quiet In My Town __  
_3ª _Runaway – Linkin Park_

* * *

**O Despertar**

_Um campo estava repleto de flores, eram tantas que ela podia ficar tonta, o cheiro era magnífico e de certo modo lhe deixava um pouco tonta, mas sentia-se feliz._

_Rodopiou algumas vezes permitindo que seu vestido de cetim subisse um pouco, sentia-se livre. Gargalhou ao cair de costas na grama fofa verdinha cerrando os olhos e respirando aquela fragrância de flores do campo._

_- Stacy... – Uma voz rouca lhe chamara._

_Aquela voz, aquela voz ao mesmo tempo em que autoritária e macia, abriu os olhos de supetão sentando-se bruscamente olhando para os lados a fim de procurar o dono da voz, seu coração estava tão acelerado que ela temia que ele próprio pudesse ouvir. Mordeu o lábio inferior, ele estava lá, alguns passos de si com os cabelos negros e os olhos intensos, trajado em um terno negro encostado no tronco de um imenso carvalho._

_Levantou-se num salto, precisava dele, precisava abraçá-lo, parecia fazer tanto tempo que não sentia aquele perfume perfeito que escapava de seu corpo, precisava... Apenas precisava dele._

_E ele abriu os braços como fizera pela primeira vez que ficaram juntos realmente, possuía um daqueles sorrisos tortos que ela tanto amava, e ela se jogou naqueles braços quentes que lhe acolheram afundando a face em seu pescoço emanando o máximo que podia do perfume de menta que ele possuía._

_- Onde você estava? – Chorou a garota agarrada ás vestes dele._

_- Por aí... – Ele murmurou com um sorriso na voz. – Mas sempre acabo te encontrando._

_- Nate..._

_- Você precisa voltar agora... – Ele a afastara delicadamente lhe olhando nos olhos._

_- Voltar? Mas eu gosto daqui._

_- Eu sei... Quem vê tão de perto o paraíso não tem vontade nenhuma de ir para o inferno... – Nathan soltara um risinho pelo nariz. – Mas ás vezes nosso paraíso pode ser em outro lugar._

_- E onde é o meu?_

_- Em um lugar onde muitos precisam de você..._

_- Você vai comigo?_

_- Não, não agora... Eu ainda estou no purgatório... – Ele virava o rosto para o outro lado. – Eu apenas estou aqui para te libertar. _

_- E se eu não quiser ser liberta? – Ela perguntara como uma criança contrariada._

_- Você não tem que querer... – A voz dele era ríspida enquanto se afastava e ficava de costas. – Você vai e mesmo se eu não for você vai ser feliz. _

_- Não existe felicidade nenhuma para mim sem você. – Afirmou à loira._

_- Você realmente sabe complicar ás coisas, eu deveria ter confiado em seu irmão quando ele me falou. – Rira o moreno virando-se para a garota com um sorriso perfeito. – Já está na hora, você precisa ir._

_- Eu não quero ir sem você!_

_A loira apertou ás mãos com força deixando visível os nós dos dedos, Nathan suspirou baixando a cabeça olhando para o outro lado. Antes que Stacy pudesse abrir a boca novamente alguém surgira. Os cabelos castanhos extremamente lisos, os olhos puxados e a pele tão pálida quanto à neve, os lábios rosados e uma expressão de sinceridade pousando em sua face oriental. Ela estava trajada com um vestido de cetim negro, e cada passo que dava este esvoaçava mais um pouco, Takana Aiko estava ali._

_- O que ela... – Stacy começara sendo impedida de terminar por uma mão erguida por Nathan._

_- Você precisa voltar. – Takana falara colocando-se ao lado do moreno. – Você não pertence a esse lugar, não agora._

_- Você..._

_- Coloque sua mão no ventre Malfoy. – Mandara Takana com uma voz séria._

_Stacy engoliu em seco depositando ás mãos delicadas em seu ventre sentindo uma pequena protuberância no lugar, seus olhos arregalaram-se olhando para Nathan que possuía um sorriso indescritível nos lábios finos._

_- Você não pertence a este lugar. – Afirmou a oriental. – Você precisa voltar._

_- E enquanto a vocês?_

_- Digamos que o inferno não é tão quente... – Takana dava os ombros. _

_- Nathan... – Stacy sentia ás lágrimas grossas serem derramadas de seus olhos._

_- Não ligue para Takana, ela é muito pessimista. – O moreno girava os olhos._

_- Vocês estão mortos... – Aquilo não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmativa._

_- Ás vezes os mortos ressuscitam. – Takana se afastava._

_Um toque de sino ecoara por todo o local, Nathan aproximou-se delicadamente beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça, logo se afastando com um sorriso triste._

_- Você precisa ir._

_- Eu amo você... – Sussurrou a menina._

_- Eu vou amá-la para sempre..._

_- E sempre._

_Uma brisa de verão lhe tocara os cabelos e seus olhos se cerraram, era como se o chão lhe faltasse aos pés e o cheiro maravilhoso de menta desaparecesse de suas narinas, o sono lhe invadia e tudo ficara absolutamente escuro._

- MAIS UMA VEZ, VAMOS! – Um berro feminino invadia a sala de cirurgia. – 1, 2, 3! CHOQUE!

Amy Trent colava um aparelho no coração de sua sobrinha fazendo o corpo da mesma arquear quando este a tocara, ao seu lado Draco fitava a filha e a irmã com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Vamos lá Stacy! – Amy incentivava. – Vamos garota. 1, 2, 3!

Um aparelho ao lado da maca formava quase uma linha fina, Draco virou a face para ver os olhos assustados de Suzan em um vidro que separava a UTI do corredor, a ruiva segurava as mãos contra o peito aflita, ás lágrimas deixando livremente seus olhinhos castanhos avelã.

_Green eyed __  
_**Olhos verdes  
**_Monsters on the shore  
_**Sobre a terra  
**_Playing hand in hand  
_**Jogando lado a lado.**

Os olhos azuis do homem voltaram para a filha quando o aparelho apitou longamente, Amy segurou o aparelho no coração da menina até que o aparelho voltou apitar em pausas, o coração de Stacy voltara a bater. Draco sorriu por trás da mascara, Suzan chorava compulsivamente agora nos braços de Blake que a consolava tão aliviado quanto à irmã.

- Ela vai ficar bem Draco. – Amy abraçava o irmão enquanto ás enfermeiras se cumprimentavam. – Ela deve acordar em algumas horas.

- Você salvou a vida de meus dois filhos... – O homem chorara abraçando com mais força o corpo esguio da médica.

- Eu queria poder fazer o mesmo por Caios, Nathan e Anne... – Murmurara a mulher.

- Eles vão se salvar Amy, você como médica é como um anjo salvando a todos nós.

Amy maneara a cabeça positivamente enquanto a maca de Stacy era locomovida da sala de cirurgia, já havia se passado um mês desde que todos aqueles jovens foram parar naquele hospital.

_I'd love to give them  
_**Eu tinha amor para lhes dar  
**_All they need  
_**O que eles precisam  
**_And leave them dancing hand in hand  
_**E deixá-los dançar de mãos dadas  
**

Nathan encontrava-se ligado a vários aparelhos em uma sala ao lado, a respiração baixa e fraca, ferimentos ainda não cicatrizados por todo o corpo, mas ainda sim um sorriso pousava em seus lábios finos, um sorriso de pura satisfação como se no fim, tudo tivesse valido a pena.

_I'm going away  
_**Estou indo embora  
**_I'm going away  
_**Estou indo embora**

Lauren fora a primeira a despertar, possuía os olhos opacos e sem esperança na primeira semana, Danielle e Sirius tentaram alegrá-la com algumas visitas, mas a corvinal não parecera muito contente com isso. Por fim quando ela recebera sua alta apanhou uma transferência de escola para Paris e sem dizer mais nada ela se mudou deixando uma única carta, esta que ficara para Kevin Malfoy.

_Where the wind beats heavy on the sand  
_**Quando o vento bate pesado na areia  
**_Do you want to come with?  
_**Você quer vir comigo?**

Aquele quarto de hospital lotado de flores e ursos de pelúcia chegava a ser por demais infantil, sentado em uma cadeira de rodas observando a paisagem pela janela estava um garoto, seus cabelos lisos caiam sobre uma faixa em sua cabeça, os ferimentos no rosto já cicatrizados e o braço direito engessado sobre o colo onde uma carta amassada se encontrava, revelava toda sua infelicidade mal contida, Kevin estava péssimo.

_Silly green eyed monsters on the shore  
_**Bobo de olhos verdes  
**_Monsters on the shore  
_**Mosntros sobre a terra.  
**_Playing holding hands  
_**Jogando de um lado para o outro.**

Danielle se aninhava ao corpo de Sirius frente ao lago da Lula Gigante, não deveria nevar naquela época do ano, mas nevava. Isso só a fazia lembrar de como Caios apreciava brincar na neve ao lado dos amigos.

- Eles vão sair dessa. – Sussurrara Sirius não muito confiante. – Nós também vamos, eu não vou deixar seus pais te afastarem de mim.

- Sirius... Nós conseguimos que eles não me mudassem imediatamente, daqui a dois meses é...

- É o último dia de aulas, eu sei... – O moreno engolia em seco. – Mas eu vou dar um jeito, eu sempre dou.

_I'd love to give them  
_**Eu tinha amor para lhes dar  
**_What they really need  
_**O que vocês realmente precisam  
**_And leave them all dancing hand in hand  
_**E deixá-los dançar lado a lado**

O corpo de Anne estava estirado sobre a cama do quarto de hospital, ao seu lado uma garotinha de longos cabelos loiros a observava, a morena não havia tido nenhuma melhora desde que chegara aquele local, pelo contrário, piorava dia após dia, como se brigasse de segundos a segundos com a morte.

- Dalie! – Joe entrava no quarto assustando a irmã.  
- Ela é bonita não é Joe? Parece uma boneca... – Comentava a garotinha afastando-se da cama.  
- Sim, muito bonita... – Joe concordava. – Vamos, papai estava preocupado te procurando.

_I'm going away  
_**Eu estou indo embora  
**_I'm going away  
_**Eu estou indo embora**

- ÚLTIMA CHAMDA PARA O VÔO 2723. – Uma voz ecoava por todo o aeroporto.

Jay Potter endireitara uma mochila nos ombros olhando para o painel logo a cima de sua cabeça.

- Você tem certeza Jay? Pode esperar mais um mês e... – Seu pai tentava argumentar.

- Acho que o ataque foi à prova perfeita do que não há mais o que se esperar pai. – O moreno dava um sorriso forçado abraçando os irmãos caçulas e logo beijando com carinho a testa de Megan. – Vou sentir saudades.

- Escreva! – Alertou Megan enquanto Harry abraçava o filho.

O moreno deu uma piscadela marota caminhando em passos largos para o portão de embarque, não olhou para trás nenhuma vez sequer.

_Where the wind beats heavy on the sand  
_**Quando o vento bate pesado na areia  
**_Do you want to come with?  
_**Você quer vir comigo?  
**_Do you want to come with?  
_**Você quer vir comigo?**

Um rapaz loiro encontrava-se desacordado, os ferimentos cicatrizados por todo seu corpo, mas mesmo assim parecia lhe faltar vida, como se a qualquer momento seu corpo pudesse vir a falhar e ele ir embora para sempre, era a própria visão do desespero ver aquele corpo imune e desprotegido daquela maneira. Caios Trent estava assim como Nathan e Anne, entre a vida e a morte.

Um senhor de idade de cabelos extremamente brancos adentrara o Hospital St.Mungus, em seus braços havia um imenso buquê de rosas vermelhas, seus olhos castanhos mantinham-se alerta como se esperasse qualquer ataque relacionado a sua pessoa vindo daquele lugar.

- Odeio hospitais... – Resmungara para si mesmo atravessando os corredores.

Era a primeira vez em anos que o St.Mungus encontrava-se tão cheio, pais recebendo noticias esperançosas, outros noticias desesperadoras e por fim toda a instabilidade que transbordava um Hospital. Como um simples ataque poderia abalar tantas famílias de uma vez só? Como tantas mortes aconteceriam em tão pouco tempo? Cold bufara irritado, tudo estava acontecendo em uma velocidade descomunal, tudo parecia ter se tornado mais perigoso a cada segundo. Odiava o sentimento de inutilidade que lhe invadia, sempre fora ativo, sempre protegera seus familiares, e naquele momento ele, Cold Malfoy era um completo inútil por estar velho demais.

- Pai? – Uma voz feminina o chamava.

- Hum? Ah, oi querida! – Ele forçava um sorriso abraçando a filha caçula que lhe fitava curiosa.

- Pai, você não deveria estar com a mamãe em Wiltshire? – Reprovava a bela mulher de cabelos loiros curtinhos.

- Oh, você sabe como é! Eu não consigo passar muito tempo com pessoas velhas, James anda fazendo musculação metade do dia à outra metade ele reclama da coluna, Sophie, Lana e sua mãe só querem saber de cozinhar e bordar, Miguel só sabe ler e Johnny anda tão ranzinza que sinceramente não sei como não o enforquei com o chuveirinho do banheiro!

- Tio James malhando? – A média arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Ele acha que ainda pode ter um corpo de vinte anos, bem... A coluna dele não concorda sabe? – Rira o senhor com a lembrança do amigo não conseguindo se levantar do chão.

- Vocês realmente não mudam... – Rira Amy apanhando uma pasta nas mãos de uma enfermeira.

- E então? Como vão meus netos?

- Stacy saiu ontem da cirurgia, ela e... Bem... E o bebê, estão bem.

- Que coisa não? – Cold coçava a cabeça. – A responsável e pequena Tacy grávida... Pobre Adhara, quando ele despertar vai rezar para ter morrido antes.

- Se ele despertar... – Sussurrou a médica.

- Onde está sua esperança filha?

- Ás coisas mudaram de foco pai... – Amy soltava uma imensa quantidade de ar pelo nariz. – Olhe ao seu redor, não... Não sei como ter esperança mais!

- Caios está piorando?

- Não, na verdade ele tem tido melhoras surpreendentes... Mas os irmãos Adhara...

- Entendo... – Cold suspirava. – Bem, vou dar uma olhadinha em Kevin, sabe como é? Depois que a menina Sanders o deixou ele não anda atazanando a vida de ninguém, o que me deixa bastante preocupado.

- Vai dar flores ao Kevin?

- Ah! Não. São para você! Você tem trabalhado de mais, e bem... Nada como um buquê de flores para colorir seu dia!

- Obrigada pai...

- Não agradeça! Todos é que devem lhe agradecer Amy, você tem feito de tudo para salvar a todos...

- Ás vezes acho que não tenho feito o bastante... – O olhar da mulher voltava-se para uma porta branca com uma plaqueta indicando o numero do quarto.

- Acredite filha, você tem feito. – O homem beijava o topo da cabeça da filha dando-lhe uma leve piscadela, logo lhe dando as costas e seguindo em direção a um dos quartos.

Amy sorriu de canto, tudo parecia ficar melhor quando seu pai aparecia.

Quando foi que a vida transformara-se em algo absurdamente miserável para Kevin Malfoy? Talvez quando todas ás chances de que algo desse certo transformasse em um poço obscuro e sem saída... E para piorar seu braço estava quebrado assim como duas de suas costelas e seu joelho direito.

- Eu até poderia dizer que poderia ser pior, mas pela sua cara e pelo que Sirius me disse você certamente me arremessaria um desses vasos de flores. – Cold comentava irônico encostado no vão da porta do quarto.

- Tem certeza de que o senhor não caiu na casa errada? – Indagava o menino emburrando. – Quero dizer, sua ironia é bastante alta para um grifinório!

- Vai saber não é mesmo? – Rira o homem aproximando-se da cama do neto analisando o joelho quebrado deste soltando um assovio. – Isso daqui ficou bem feio...

- Isso porque você não viu minhas costelas!

- E ainda dizem que vaso ruim não quebra...

- Vovô você veio aqui para me consolar ou para terminar de me pisar? – Rosnara o loirinho. – Sirius começou a pisotear, o senhor pode terminar a hora que quiser sabe?

- Ah claro... Esqueci que Sonserinos ás vezes gostam do papel de vitima...

- Saía daqui...

- Sabe Kevs, você sempre foi parecido comigo, mas esse papel dramático não se encaixa muito em você sabe? Ele fica até fofinho em James ou Sirius, mas em você fica inteiramente deplorável.

- Mais uma vez, obrigado amado vovô! Por acaso você não tem mais o que fazer não? Como tornar a vida de outra pessoa mais patética do que a minha?

- Não, na verdade atazanar a sua vida tem sido meu passatempo predileto.

- Me sinto lisonjeado. – Grunhia o garoto.

- Que bom! Então isso significa que podemos dar um passeio!

- Eu estou num hospital, eu não posso dar passeios!

- Podemos fugir.

- Eu estou com um joelho quebrado!  
- Eu te coloco numa cadeira de rodas, vamos vai ser divertido!

Kevin arqueara ambas ás sobrancelhas, a sua frente estava seu avô lhe fitando de uma maneira incrivelmente infantil, era como ver seu próprio espelho, pelo menos um espelho do que Kevin já fora algum dia. Bufou algumas vezes, sabia que Cold Malfoy não desistiria tão depressa, deu os ombros o que fez Cold vibrar de felicidade e o colocar sem muito jeito em uma cadeira de rodas.

- Vamos, Sirius está nos esperando no carro!

- Meu pai e minha mãe sabem do meu seqüestro?

- Hã? Claro que não! Não seria um seqüestro se eles soubessem! Além disso, Suzan arrancaria meu fígado e comeria de almoço se soubesse que eu estou te tirando do hospital antes de Amy lhe dar alta.

- Minha mãe precisa melhorar em certas tendências assassinas... – Kevin forçava um sorriso enquanto Cold o empurrava para fora do quarto. – E então como você pensa em me tirar daqui?

- Vou te cobrir com um pano e dizer que é uma pessoa morta.

- BRILHANTE! Todos vão acreditar! – Ironizava o garoto.

- Hey! EU não te dei permissão de zombar minha mente super-avançada!

- Oh, claro, perdão!

- Ok... Tem algum plano?

- Pensei que a mente super-avançada fosse sua...

- Ela está um pouco velha...

- Um pouco? – Rira Kevin arqueando ambas ás sobrancelhas.

- Ok, muito velha.

- Podemos sair pela janela.

- Hum... – Cold inclinava a cabeça olhando para a imensa janela vitral que dava para os jardins do hospital. – Nada mal garoto!

- É, eu sempre digo que sou o cérebro do grupo, não entendo porquê ninguém concorda!

- Era a mesma coisa comigo! – Cold recordava-se formando um leve bico em seus lábios.

Cold empurrara a cadeira de rodas em direção a imensa janela logo sacou sua varinha lançando um feitiço a fazendo flutuar pomposamente e pousar nos jardins de maneira suave, em seguida o velho Cold Malfoy aparatou parando ao lado do neto que lhe fitava de maneira entediada.

- Onde está seu ânimo?

- No mesmo lugar que meu apêndice.

- Odeio o humor negro sonserino... – Cold revirava os olhos. – Ok, vamos nessa!

Kevin arregalara os olhos categoricamente, seu avô grudara ás mãos atrás de sua cadeira começando uma correria fora do normal pelos jardins, o loirinho não sabia se era pelo pânico ou pela dor nas costelas pelo impacto quando algumas pedrinhas batiam nas rodas da cadeira, mas ele nunca havia berrado tanto.

- Wow! Keke você anda ficando frouxo! – Um garoto trajado com uma jaqueta de couro negra e óculos escuros comentava risonho encostando em um Mustang GTR Vermelho.

- Sirius? – O loirinho sussurrara embasbacado. – Mas... Você não deveria estar em...

- Hogwarts? – Uma voz animada saltava detrás do moreno e o abraçava.

Danielle lhe sorria animada, os cabelos loiros estavam anelados um pouco abaixo dos ombros, trajada com uma calça jeans velha, tênis e uma camiseta branca despojada.

- Dandan não saia do carro... – Avisara o moreno. – Somos fugitivos lembra?

- Ops... – Rira a loira adentrando novamente o mustang.

- Fugitivos? – Indagara Kevin.

- Longa história rapaz... – Cold piscava maroto. – Vamos Sirius, me ajude com ele antes que os médicos dêem o alarme.

- Ok, ok, ok! – O moreno caminhava até o amigo o ajudando a adentrar o veiculo.

Aquilo era incrivelmente desconfortável, Sirius e Cold permaneciam em silêncio nos bancos da frente enquanto Danielle escutava algo em seus fones de ouvidos com um olhar distante pela janela, e para completar Kevin não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estavam indo, apenas que sobrevoavam uma imensa floresta.

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou.

- Pode pagar vovô! – Sirius sorria marotamente para Cold que bufara retirando um saquinho de galeões e dando ao moreno que já possuía a mão esticada.

- Hã? O que é isso?

- Apostamos quanto tempo você permaneceria calado... – Cold resmungara. – Eu tenho que aprender a escutar o Miguel quando ele fala que Sirius nunca perde uma aposta.

- Você me surpreendeu Keke! – Sirius o fitava pelo retrovisor. – Duas horas e meia sem dizer uma palavra sequer é seu recorde.

- Não ando tendo muita vontade de falar ultimamente...

- É por isso que estamos te seqüestrando. – Danielle falara finalmente retirando os fones do ouvido. – Não podemos ficar sem falar.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Para a casa de Caios e Anne... Bem, vai ser a casa deles quando eles saírem do hospital. – Cold sorria abertamente. – É um presente de casamento meu e de Maya por assim dizer.

- E porque estamos indo para lá?

- Porque nossas casas são perigosas... – Sirius começava. – E Danielle e eu fugimos de Hogwarts.

- VOCÊS O QUÊ? – Berrara o loirinho.

- Aí está ele de volta! – Sirius alargava o sorriso. – Senti saudades de seus escândalos desnecessários.

- VOCÊS FUGIRAM DE HOGWARTS??

- Meus pais querem me levar para longe daqui, Sirius e eu concordamos em ficar juntos e eu não iria largá-lo agora... Fugimos antes de ontem e pedimos ajuda ao Sr.Malfoy.

- Eu sou um velho danadinho não sou? – Cold sorria mostrando seu famoso sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.

- E seus pais? E o Tio Blake? E a Tia Ashlee?

- Mamãe e papai sabem onde estamos... Bem, ela colocou os melhores rastreadores do Ministério atrás de nós... Os pais de Danielle receberam uma carta dela, e eles disseram "VOLTE JÁ", ela ainda não respondeu...

- E seu irmão psicopata? – Kevin virava para a amiga.

- Ele ainda não sabe, está no treinamento, não se pode receber cartas lá.

- Menos mal... – O loirinho forçava um sorriso.

- CHEGAMOS! – Exclamara Cold remexendo-se no assento.

Kevin inclinou a cabeça para a janela negra do carro que se inclinava para pousar, lá estava uma bela casa simples em uma ruazinha com poucas casas. Kevin prendeu a respiração sentindo uma fisgada em suas costelas logo sorrindo de canto ao sentir o carro pousar, Anne e Caios iriam amar aquele local.

- Estamos no Condado de Norfolk, leste da Inglaterra... Aqui é um bairro de classe média trouxa. – Informara Danielle abrindo a porta do carro assim que este parara.

Com certa dificuldade Danielle e Sirius retiraram Kevin de dentro do automóvel o depositando na cadeira de rodas na qual Cold empurrou em direção a bela casinha amarela de telhado vermelho e portas e janelas brancas. Cold abriu as portas lentamente enquanto Danielle e Sirius aparentemente descarregavam o carro, o senhor empurrou o neto para dentro da casa fazendo Kevin sorrir involuntariamente.

A casa era simples, mas aconchegante. A sala era constituída de uma escada de macieira que levava ao segundo andar, sofás elegantes verdes frente a uma bela lareira branca, alguns quadros de paisagens, cortinas de renda cobrindo ás janelas e um tapete felpudo verde claro debaixo da mesinha vitral que ficava entre o sofá e a lareira. Kevin pôde reparar que tudo a sua volta de certo modo lembrava-lhe o primo e a esposa o que lhe acarretou um uma saudade fora do comum de Caios ao seu lado.

- Vou fazer algo para comermos... – Avisou Danielle adentrando a casa e seguindo por um corredorzinho que deveria ligar a cozinha.

Sirius depositou algumas malas no chão e logo desabou em um dos sofás, Cold empurrara Kevin para ficar ao lado da lareira e logo desabou ao lado do rapaz com um olhar sério ao mesmo tempo em que divertido.

- Ela apenas quis dar mais privacidade, uma boa menina esta O'Brian... – Cold comentara.

- Sei escolher... – Sirius piscava maroto.

- Por que me trouxeram para cá? – Sussurrou Kevin baixando os olhos. – Tudo aqui, é... É do Caios e...

- Jay disse a mesma coisa antes de partir... – Cold coçara a cabeça. – Jay realmente me deixou orgulhoso, ele finalmente parou de sentir raiva do mundo e de si mesmo, optou por lutar! Começou ontem o treinamento...

- Eu não sou o Jay ok? E eu não estou com pena de mim mesmo!

- Não? – Sirius soltava uma risada seca.

- Não. – Rosnou o loirinho.

- Você anda abatido, não come há dias, não conversa com ninguém...

- Eu perdi amigos, minha namorada me deixou e minha irmã está grávida na UTI, me diga um motivo para eu estar bem!

- Ainda estamos aqui... – A voz de Danielle ecoara atrás de si o fazendo congelar até a espinha. – Também perdemos amigos ok? Eu conhecia muitos rostos que apareceram no Profeta Diário na parte do Obituário, Lauren não deixou apenas você quando se foi para Paris e caso você tenha se esquecido Kevin, Caios é como um irmão para mim assim como Stacy! Então, por favor, não venha dizer que sua dor é maior do que qualquer um aqui nessa sala.

Danielle engolira um choro que estava por vir Sirius abrira os braços dando liberdade para a loira ir se sentar em seu colo e descansar a cabeça em seu ombro, Sirius e Danielle nunca pareceram tão unidos para Kevin quanto naquele momento.

- Você é forte Kevin! – Exclamou Cold. – Você não precisa tirar forças de ninguém, você pode tirar de si mesmo, pois você é capaz.

- Eu estou... Eu estou com medo... – Declarou o garoto esfregando a face.

- Todos nós estamos Kevs... – Comentou Sirius baixinho. – Mas estamos juntos não estamos?

- Estamos... – Concordou o loirinho erguendo a face e fitando os olhos obstinados de Sirius.

- Estamos criando agentes... – Cold começara. – O Ministério está do nosso lado dessa vez, o que significa que será uma Guerra de cachorros grandes... Jay foi para um unidade na Bulgária e eu quero te mandar para uma unidade no Canadá, você tem talento Kevin, você pode se dar bem e pode ser de grande utilidade nessa batalha, mas você tem que se recuperar primeiro.

- Você está disposto a lutar? – Indagara Sirius sério.

- Você está? – Retrucara Kevin.

- Não... – O moreno rira baixinho. – Danielle e eu não vamos nos envolver fisicamente em uma guerra, não faz meu estilo.

- O que vão fazer?

- Estamos pensando ainda... – afirmara a loira.

- Bem... – Kevin suspirara. – Eu quero fazer parte disso.

- Então você já tem um objetivo de vida. – Cold levantava-se risonho. – Sirius não dê moleza na recuperação dele, eu o quero daqui a três meses sendo enviado para o Canadá!

- Deixa comigo capitão! – O moreno gargalhara.

- Para onde você vai? – O loirinho franzia o cenho vendo o avô caminhar em direção a lareira.

- Para casa, Maya deve estar tendo um ataque de nervos pela minha demora, não se preocupe Keke, Danielle e Sirius vão cuidar de você.

- Vovô...

- Sim?

- Obrigado... Eu... Eu estava precisando sair de lá entende? Ver... Ver que eu ainda tinha forças e pelo que lutar.

- De nada... – Cold acenava com a cabeça adentrando a lareira desaparecendo em seguida.

- Isso foi tocante. – Debochava Sirius recebendo um cutucão de Danielle. – Aucth! Essa doeu Dandan! Até mesmo quando eu falo a verdade você me bate!

- É para não perder o costume! – Rira a garota levantando-se do colo do namorado. – Agora vá trocar ás ataduras do Kevin, pelas informações que tem na ficha médica dele que o Sr.Malfoy roubou, diz que devem ser trocadas de quatro em quatro horas!

- Por que EU tenho que fazer isso?

- Bem, se você quiser que a Dandan me veja nu... Eu não tenho nada contra isso sabe? – O loirinho sorria maroto recebendo um tapa na cabeça dado por Sirius. – Autch! Não bata em um inválido!

- É... Ele voltou... – Danielle sorria fitando o namorado empurrando Kevin para o segundo andar sem delicadeza alguma. – Ela vai gostar de saber.

Draco suspirou cansado, já havia tanto tempo que ele estava ali sentado ao lado da cama de sua filha, Suzan não parava de lhe mandar corujas para perguntar sobre Stacy e o que mais matava Draco era escrever que nada havia se alterado, mesmo cinco dias após a cirurgia. Suspirou cansado, Kevin havia fugido do hospital causando em Suzan um estresse descomunal, Draco até se preocuparia se não soubesse que o sumiço de seu segundo filho não tivesse sido arquitetado minuciosamente pelo seu pai. Sorriu levemente, Cold sempre se metia em assuntos familiares.

- Pa-pai... – Um sussurro feminino fora o bastante para fazer o homem despertar de seus devaneios e erguer a cabeça.

Os olhos de Stacy estavam cemi-abertos, estavam num azul acinzentado sem vida, mas para Draco Malfoy II tudo o que importava naquele momento era o fato deles estarem simplesmente abertos.

- Filha! – Exclamou o loiro embasbacado.

- Á-água... – Pediu a menina fracamente.

Draco voou em uma jarra de água ao lado da cama da menina despejando um grande conteúdo de água em um copo logo ajudando a filha beber com cuidado, Stacy bebera com vontade, como um nômade a dias no deserto escaldante.

- Graças a Deus! – Ás lágrimas não se continham mais nos olhos do homem.

Stacy respirou fundo fitando com mais força a face do pai, Draco parecia ter envelhecido anos desde que Stacy o vira pela ultima vez, forçou um pequeno sorriso ao sentir os lábios do pai lhe tocar a testa com uma ternura mal contida.

- Minha metamorfomaga, fiquei tão preocupado...

- O ataque... – Sussurrou não reconhecendo o som da própria voz que aparentava estar mais fraca do que o normal.

- Sim... O ataque... – Lembrou o homem com amargura.

- Onde estão... todos? Nathan... Onde está... Nathan?

- Filha... – Draco baixava os olhos caçando palavras.

Antes que Draco pudesse dar conta Stacy já havia se sentado na cama, o homem agarrou-a a abraçando fortemente com medo de que ela se machucasse ainda mais do que já havia se machucado.

- Eu... Eu tive um sonho, eu quero vê-lo.

- Ele está na UTI, sinto muito anjinho... – Draco a apertava mais contra o corpo. – Você tem que se preocupar com você agora, com você e com... Com seu bebê.

- Meu bebê? – A menina arregalava os olhos se afastando do pai com as bochechas cobertas por lágrimas.

- Você está grávida Stacy. – Afirmara Draco com uma voz trêmula.

A face da loira empalidecera e tudo de uma hora para outra lhe parecera escuro novamente.

**Centro de Treinamento – Bulgária;**

- MAIS RÁPIDO POTTER! – Um berro ecoara do outro lado de um imenso ginásio.

Jay corria tentando alcançar um pomo de ouro que sobrevoava por todo ginásio, entretanto Jay não estava com uma vassoura, mas sim com apenas suas duas pernas o que dificultava ainda mais.

- ATÉ MINHA MÃE FAZ MELHOR POTTER! MAIS DEPRESSA! – Um homem de seus cinqüenta anos, careca trajado com farda de exército berrava enquanto analisava o rapaz com seus imensos olhos castanhos.

- SE ELA FAZ MELHOR A MANDE VIR E PEGAR! – Vociferara o rapaz.

- NÃO TESTE MINHA PACIÊNCIA POTTER! NÃO É PORQUE VOCÊ VEIO DE UMA FAMILIA DE HERÓIS QUE EU ALIVIAREI PARA VOCÊ!

- Urgh... Eu oficialmente odeio esse cara! – Rosnara Jay saltando quase apanhando o pomo.

- PODEMOS FICAR AQUI O DIA TODO...

Jay bufara, o General Gordon sabia ser pior do que a Profa.Middle na TPM, e para completar Gordon havia optado por treinar exclusivamente Jay e humilhá-lo de segundo a segundo perante todos. O moreno prendeu a respiração, o pomo havia subido mais, correu mais depressa sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo reclamarem, agarrou na barra de exercícios empurrando os pés no chão subindo na mesma, logo saltando alto e agarrando o pomo no ar, para depois cair no chão em um baque estrondoso.

- Parabéns Potter! – Aproximava-se o General Gordon com um tom sarcástico. – Graças a sua incrível façanha você terá que engessar o ombro! Realmente brilhante!

- Eu... Odeio... Esse... Cara. – Grunhia para si mesmo levantando-se do chão.

**Hospital St.Mungus;**

Dolorido, desconfortável, e ainda por cima com um cheiro desprezível. Onde raios ele deveria estar? Forçou abrir os olhos, os fechando rapidamente por conta da claridade, odiava claridade, ela sempre castigava seus olhos claros. Mordeu o lábio inferior abrindo novamente os orbes os forçando se acostumar com a luz. O teto branco, tudo tão branco...

- OH MEU MERLIM! – Escutou um berro de mulher e algo caindo no chão causando um estrondo.

Sentia-se dolorido demais para se virar e ver o que havia ocorrido ou quem havia gritado, preferiu ficar mais alguns segundos naquela posição.

- Caios? – Uma voz masculina cautelosa chamara seu nome.

Abriu a boca para responder, mas a voz lhe falhara como se a tempos não a usasse.

- Pisque duas vezes se estiver me entendendo. – A voz pedira.

Piscou, piscar era bom, não doía.

- Bom... – A voz pareceu sorrir e logo a face de seu pai lhe aparecera a frente com um imenso sorriso. – Você quase enfartou a enfermeira favorita de sua mãe.

Sorriu fracamente tentando se sentar, sendo impedido por uma dor aguda.

- Acho... Que... Ficar... Deitado... É... Melhor... – Balbuciou virando um pouco o pescoço para encarar Carter.

- É, deve ser melhor mesmo após tanto tempo... – O moreno afagava os cabelos do filho. – Como se sente?

- Dolorido e fedido.

- Isso é bom, sinal de que está vivo.

- Pai... O que houve?

- Você e os outros decidiram dar uma de super-herois e ficaram um bom tempo aqui no Hospital.

- Anne! – Exclamou o garoto sentando-se bruscamente ignorando a dor em seu peito.

- Calma garotão! Calma! – Carter o forçava a se deitar novamente. – Você acaba de despertar de um coma surpreendente e quer voltar para ele?

- Onde ela está?

- Caios, se acalme! – Ordenara o homem.

- Só vou me acalmar quando ver a minha mulher!

- Então não vai se acalmar nem tão cedo! – Bufara.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ?

- Por que essa gritaria toda? – Amy adentrava o quarto espantada fitando o filho de maneira emocionada. – Caios...

- Oi... Mãe... – O rapaz baixava a voz ao ver a emoção estampada na face da mulher loira que correra até ele o abraçando. – Aucth! Mãe... Eu...

- Desculpe. – Amy limpava ás lágrimas teimosas dos olhos o fitando carinhosa. – Eu temi tanto por você.

- Eu estou bem... – O loiro comentava sem jeito. – Eu... Eu quero ver minha mulher.

- Oh... – O sorriso de Amy desfazia-se. – Sinto muito filho, não pode.

- Por que não? Onde ela está?

- Ela está em um coma profundo. – Respondera Carter com uma voz cortante.

- Quero vê-la!

- Entenda Caios... – Começara Amy.

- Não quero entender nada! Ela é minha mulher, eu quero ficar ao lado dela, eu quero vê-la e quero um relatório sobre tudo o que aconteceu com ela!

- Tem certeza de que ele é meu filho? – Perguntara Carter à esposa.

- Tem certeza de que ele só despertou agora? – Amy franzia o cenho analisando o filho com cuidado.

- Ótimo, me ignorem como se eu fosse um bebê! – Bufara.

- Deixem ele ver a mulher, que mal há nisso? – Uma terceira voz surgia no quarto fazendo todos virarem-se surpresos com a face divertida de James.

- Tio James? – Amy franzia o cenho. – O que faz aqui?

- Bem... – O senhor coçava a cabeça se aproximando. – Vim apanhar uns relatórios médicos e aproveitei para escutar um chilique vindo daqui... – James olhava carinhosamente para os três. – Sabe, os irmãos Adhara certamente despertaria mais depressa se recebesse carinho como Caios e os outros receberam, ninguém os foi visitar desde que chegaram neste hospital... Deixem o rapaz ir ver a esposa, não vai mata-la!

- Se ponham no meu lugar... – Incentivara Caios.

- Ugh! Tudo bem, amanhã! Amanhã você pode vê-la! Hoje vai descansar, não despertou a mais de quinze minutos e eu não falo como sua mãe, falo como médica! – Ordenara Amy em tom mandão fazendo James sorrir de canto para Caios e acenar com a cabeça saindo pela porta do quarto.

Carter sorriu ao ver Caios suspirar e tornar a se deitar, jamais pensara que seu filho um dia iria relaxar apenas de saber que iria encontrar com uma garota, uma garota que no caso era sua esposa.

A noite pairava como uma pluma sobre o hospital, os corredores em mais absoluto silêncio e os olhos castanhos abertos fitando o teto davam a impressão de uma semi-depressão para Stacy Malfoy. A metamorfomaga agora com os cabelos castanhos brincava com um pequeno carrinho de brinquedo sobre uma pequena protuberância em sua barriga, quem diria que ela, logo ela iria engravidar? Talvez seu pai gritasse com ela se ela não estivesse em estado tão deplorável como naquele que se encontrava.

Sua mãe havia lhe visitado a alguns minutos, ou horas... Stacy já havia perdido a noção do tempo desde que despertara. Mas pelo menos sua mãe lhe trazia noticias vindouras, Kevin estava bem, segundo ela seu irmão estava se divertindo com Sirius em algum lugar da Inglaterra, Caios também havia despertado, mas por ordens de Amy estava proibido de sair até o dia seguinte de seu quarto.

Talvez Caios estivesse assim como ela, depressivo.

Quando foi que ela, uma Malfoy se tornara tão dependente de alguém? Desde que Nathan adentrara sua vida que ela não conseguia se imaginar um dia sem olhar em seus olhos negros como ônix, e a falta dele, do simples cheiro forte de menta que emanava de seu corpo lhe estava causando uma dor tremenda, uma dor maior até do que ser atacada por inúmeros encapuzados.

- Isso é ridículo. – Murmurou para si mesma levantando-se com cuidado da cama.

Como poderiam a proibir de vê-lo? Era um absurdo! Será que não sabiam o quanto ela necessitava dele e ele dela? Franziu a face em uma careta ao pisar ao chão frio do quarto de hospital, suspirou dando os primeiros passos em direção a porta, ela veria Nathan, não importava se fosse escondido, ela precisava vê-lo acima de qualquer coisa.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto lentamente colocando a cabeça para o lado de fora, os corredores estavam vazios e escuros, menos uma sala mais afastada onde algumas enfermeiras tomavam um café. Prendeu a respiração, Nathan ainda se encontrava na ala da UTI assim como Anne. Reuniu toda coragem Grifinória que possuía dentro de si e correu lentamente em direção as escadas que ligavam ao primeiro andar.

Ao contrário do corredor do segundo andar, o do primeiro encontrava-se claro, algumas pessoas trançavam de um lado para o outro, alguns médicos, outros parentes e enfermeiros. Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilastra, se a pegassem certamente a trancariam no quarto na próxima vez.

Esticou o pescoço novamente para fora, os olhinhos clamando por algum milagre, quando viu. A maca de Anne sendo transferida para um quarto, os médicos logo saíram e fecharam à porta, Stacy suspirou ao vê-los se afastarem, tempo suficiente para ela correr e abrir a porta do quarto e se jogar dentro do mesmo.

Fechou a porta com cuidado arfando, sentia os pontos de sua cirurgia arderem, mas isso era o que mais pouco importava. Virou-se lentamente, o quarto era escuro, não possuía tantos presentes e flores quanto o seu, mas haviam duas camas ali. Em uma delas estava Anne, seus olhos cerrados e sua face sem expressão alguma davam uma impressão de boneca de porcelana que a qualquer segundo pudesse ser quebrada. Ao lado da cama da bela garota estava ele.

Ele possuía a testa enfaixada e um curativo na bochecha esquerda, o peito estava nu com algumas cicatrizes, assim como o braço direito, mas nada daquilo lhe diminuía a beleza. Ver Nathan após tanto tempo afastados fisicamente era quase como ganhar o melhor presente de Natal, sorriu largamente, por céus como ela sentira a falta dele.

- Nathan... – Sussurrou aproximando-se em velocidade do rapaz colando os lábios aos dele não obtendo resposta. – Você precisa acordar Nate... O que será de mim e do seu filho sem você? Eu preciso de você... Como preciso do ar que respiro.

Ele não se movera, sequer abrira os olhos, a Grifinória engolira um choro que estava por vir, levou com cuidado ás mãos a face do rapaz a contornando com as pontas dos dedos, como se por fim Nathan fosse a coisa mais preciosa em toda sua existência. Ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo, sobressaltou-se virando de supetão para trás, logo relaxando.

Caios adentrara apoiando em uma muleta, ele possuía olhos ternos ao lhe encarar, mas não disse-lhe nada, fechou a porta atrás de si e mancou em direção a Anne que estava assim como Nathan, completamente inconsciente.

- Oh Merlim... Como pode continuar tão perfeita mesmo assim? – Sussurrou o loiro para si mesmo sentando-se na beirada da cama da esposa beijando com cuidado cada parte do rosto dela. – Isso deveria ser algum pecado...

- Caios... – Stacy o chamou.

- Desculpe, eu queria vê-la primeiro... – Ele retirava os olhos com dificuldade da face da garota para encarar a prima. – O destino resolveu brincar mesmo conosco hum?

- Verdade... – A metamorfomaga forçara um sorriso. – Por que... Por que você acha que eles não despertam? Quero dizer...

- Os quadros deles pioram e melhoram, eu forcei minha mãe me dar um relatório sobre ambos...

- É tão estranho...

- O sangue dos Adhara's tem mais mistérios do que podemos imaginar Tacy... Anne sempre me disse isso, mas eu nunca acreditei.

- Acredita que eles vão sair dessa?

- Acha mesmo que Nathan vai ficar dormindo enquanto você tem um filho dele? – O loiro sorria malicioso.

- Oh... Você... – A menina corava violentamente.

- Digamos que meu pai me contou, ele convive muito com o Tio Blake, sabe como é, tendências a fofocas. – Rira o loiro aliviando a prima, desviando logo o olhar para a esposa adormecida desfazendo o sorriso. – Eu daria de tudo para saber onde a mente dela se encontra nesse momento.

Stacy engoliu em seco ao fitar a face de Nathan, ela, assim como Caios, também faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta.

_Uma ventania soprava violentamente, uma garotinha de cabelos negros corria assustada pelos corredores de um castelo sombrio, seus olhinhos castanhos esverdeados encontravam-se encharcados por lágrimas grossas, o pavor tomava conta de si._

_- PAPAI! PAPAI! – Berrava a menininha. – PAPAI!_

_Nathan assustava-se vendo Anne correndo a sua direção, era tão estranho vê-la tão pequena, como se estivesse voltando no tempo. O rapaz viu a menininha passar por si como se não o tivesse visto, correu atrás da menininha a gritando, mas ela não o ouvia apenas corria em direção a um homem alto parecido com Nathan, mas alguns anos mais velho._

_A pequena Anne jogara-se no colo do homem que a abraçou firmemente, fazendo Nathan parar assustado, a quanto tempo ele não via a face de seu pai?_

_- Está tudo bem minha princesa... – Adônis sussurrava. _

_- Eu sonhei de novo! – A menininha de seus três anos declarava. _

_- Onde está seu irmão?_

_- Mamãe, mamãe está com ele, ela disse... Ela disse que ele tem que ficar forte._

_Adônis colocara com cuidado a menininha no chão afagando-lhe os cabelos, Nathan engoliu em seco ao ver os olhos do homem voltarem-se para si de maneira indiferente._

_- Anne, volte para a cama, já vou ver como você está._

_- Mas, papai... – A menininha falava chorosa._

_- Vá Anne._

_A garotinha correra em direção contrária de Nathan desaparecendo no corredor escuro permitindo que a ventania se intensificasse._

_- Nathan. – Adônis sorria abertamente._

_Os olhos negros de Nathan arregalaram-se, o que ele deveria sentir ao ver o pai? Saudade? Ódio? Mágoa? Sentia-se confuso, Adônis sempre o fez sangrar quando pequeno, mas quando o fitava sentia uma imensa gratidão, uma gratidão inexplicável._

_- Pa-pai... _

_- Faz muito tempo..._

_- Sete anos... – Nathan baixava os olhos fazendo o homem se aproximar e lhe tocar nos ombros._

_Adônis possuía incríveis olhos verdes, olhos que não desgrudava do filho mais velho. Nathan cravou as unhas na palma da mão, sentia raiva, queria fazer algo, mas não sabia bem o quê._

_- Fale Nathan, você já guardou isso por muito tempo. – O homem lhe sorria de canto._

_- Você... – Nathan engolia o choro. – SEU DESGRAÇADO!_

_Adônis esquivara-se com facilidade de um soco do filho, o sorriso ainda brincando em seus lábios, Nathan voltou a lhe dirigir ataques inacabáveis._

_- VOCÊ COLOCOU ANNE E EU NISSO! NÓS SOFREMOS POR ISSO! VOCÊ SEU PATIFE MISERÁVEL! NÓS ESTAMOS NO INFERNO POR SUA CAUSA!_

_- Nathan... Você e Anne tem a tendência de entender tudo errado._

_- ERRADO? AQUELE TREINAMENTO! AQUELE SANGUE TODO! EU SÓ TINHA QUATRO ANOS DE IDADE!_

_Adônis se esquivara uma ultima vez deixando o punho do filho lhe atingir no rosto, Nathan ajoelhou-se ao chão arfante, estava farto._

_- Onde está minha irmã?_

_- Tão perdida quanto você._

_- Por que você e Gaya fizeram isso conosco? _

_- Se não tivéssemos feito, vocês já estariam mortos a muito tempo..._

_- Eu quero sair daqui, eu..._

_- Quer ir para onde? Para os braços de sua adorável Malfoy?_

_- É! EU QUERO ISSO!_

_- E por que? Acha-se capaz de faze-la feliz?_

_O moreno estancara-se, seus olhos arregalaram-se amedrontados como se Adônis lhe tivesse revelado a maior fraqueza._

_- Essa é a verdade filho, nós Adhara's não nascemos para ter felicidade._

_- O CARAMBA QUE NÃO! – Um berro feminino ecoara atrás do homem._

_Uma garota de longos cabelos negros lançara um feitiço, Adônis gargalhou alto antes de seu corpo se tornar apenas bolhas de sabão e desaparecerem. Nathan ergueu a cabeça para fitar sua irmã, Anne estava ali lhe oferecendo a mão que foi aceitada de bom grado pelo moreno._

_- Anne... – O rapaz abraçava a irmã com força. – Você..._

_- Estamos presos em nossas realidades Nathan... – A menina lhe sorria de canto. – Precisamos sair delas._

_- Então você... Você está presa em outra realidade? _

_- Sim, na minha própria, na que eu escolhi para mim. _

_- Você me salvou do nosso pai...  
- Não Nate, você mesmo se salvou._

_- Como assim?_

_- Olhe a sua volta meu irmão... A sua fé o salvou.._

_O corredor havia desaparecido, era um belo jardim florido agora, havia um menininho loirinho de olhos negros embaixo de uma arvore lhe acenando._

_- Quem é? – Perguntou o moreno a irmã._

_- Você vai ter que segui-lo para descobrir. – Anne incentivava._

_- Você não vem?_

_- Não... Mas nos encontramos em breve.  
- Vem logo?_

_- Sim._

_- Anne, você é minha irmã... Eu te amo e... E não sei como seria sem você._

_- Nos encontramos em breve Nate. – A morena da-lhe uma piscadela._

_Nathan consentira com a cabeça correndo em direção ao garotinho que lhe sorria travesso lhe segurando a mão._

_- Você me deixou esperando por muito tempo! – O menininho disse._

_Nathan sorriu, uma paz havia tomado conta de si e um sentimento de que tudo iria melhorar surgiu junto de uma imensa luz. _

Os olhos negros abriram-se lentamente, havia algo pesado em cima de seu tórax, ergueu o pescoço fitando um bolo de cabelos castanhos, sorriu ao identificar o cheiro de morango que vinha deles.

- Faça silêncio se não vai os acordar. – Uma voz aveludada ecoou ao seu lado.

Nathan virou-se surpreso, Anne estava desperta ao lado de sua cama, a morena estava em pé com uma varinha nas mãos, em sua cama estava Caios dormindo como uma criança.

- Você... – Nathan abrira a boca. – Mas...

- Tive de usar o feitiço_ Desilucian _em você... Não podia falar claramente, me desculpe.

- Quando foi que aprendeu esse feitiço? – O moreno confortava Stacy na cama. – E quando foi que...

- Acordei algumas horas antes de você, aprendi esse feitiço vendo Vega usar em um de seus seguidores uma vez. – Anne sorrira abertamente caminhando até Caios inclinando a face soprando em sua bochecha.

- Anne. – Chamara Nathan.

- Sim?

- Obrigado.

- Eu te amo meu irmão e sempre que precisar salvá-lo eu vou salvar.

_**1 mês, 2 horas, 14 minutos e 20 segundos depois.**_

- KEVIN SE VOCÊ QUEBRAR AS MINHAS LOUÇAS NOVAS EU JURO QUE VOCÊ VAI REZAR PARA NÃO TER NASCIDO! – O berro de Anne Trent ecoava em uma casa simples em Norfolk.

- Ahh... Acalme-se Annezinha! – O loirinho aproximava-se equilibrando-se em muletas e acabando por derrubar uma delas em cima de uma cristaleira.

Anne girou os olhos, Caios que encontrava-se sentado no sofá assistindo televisão ao lado de Danielle e Sirius apenas segurara uma boa gargalhada.

Havia apenas duas semanas que Anne e Nathan haviam recebido alta do hospital, e graças a brilhante idéia do Vovô Cold todos estavam morando na casa construída apenas para Caios e Anne, uma casa que era para apenas dois morarem havia se tornado lar de sete pessoas, e Kevin que já valia por cem pessoas era o suficiente para enlouquecer a nova Sra.Trent.

Ops... – Kevin forçava um sorriso.

- É a quinta em menos de uma semana... – Lamentava-se a morena aproximando-se do marido que havia abertos os braços para acolhê-la.

- Kevin pare de quebrar tudo o que toca! – Rosnara Sirius.

- Mas eu não tenho culpa! Simplesmente se quebram! – Justificava-se o loirinho desabando em uma poltrona emburrando.

- Eu não acredito que ele vai se tornar um agente... – Danielle ria arrancando risadas de todos.

- Hey, eu sou bom de briga ok?

- É, como daquela vez no jardim de infância que você brigou com uma menina mais nova que você e ela o fez comer terra. – Recordara-se Sirius arrancando ainda mais gargalhadas.

- Isso é maldade Six! Revelar segredos alheios, e onde fica o pacto maroto?

- Nosso maior pacto Kevs é zoar o máximo os amigos! – Caios sorria malicioso.

Anne levantara-se com cuidado do colo do namorado inda até a janela, os ataques haviam piorado naqueles últimos tempos, era estranho justamente ela estar ao lado dos bons moços e se escondendo em sua própria casa. Sentiu braços lhe abraçar a cintura e um queixo se apoiar em seu ombro direito a fazendo se virar com um leve sorriso.

- Você quer ir lá não é? – Indagara Caios fazendo Anne perceber que um silêncio enorme tomara conta da sala.

- Seria hipocrisia não ir, ela me salvou.

- Eu sei... Aiko em seus últimos segundos foi uma heroína...

- Ás vezes sinto que ela sempre foi uma.

- Como o seu irmão... Está? Sobre ela não estar grávida quando morreu?

- Ele prefere não tocar no assunto...

- Entendo...

- Caios.

- Sim?

- Me leva até lá? – Os olhinhos castanhos esverdeados viravam-se para o marido que beijou-lhe a testa com pesar.

- E eu já não fiz algo que me pediu?

O belo parque florestal próximo a casa de Caios havia se tornado um dos lugares prediletos de Stacy e Nathan, não se cansavam de andar por lá durante horas e horas, apenas para ficarem a sós, apenas para ficarem um ao lado do outro, era como se tudo tivesse ficado melhor, como se para serem felizes só precisassem um do outro.

- Que tal Lucy? – Indagara a loira saltando em cima da ponte onde um pequeno riacho passava.

- Me soa como nome de cachorro. – Nathan sorria cruzando os braços.

- Lane?

- Lois Lane? – Divertia-se o moreno.

- Ugh! Você só critica os nomes!

- Isso porque você só deu nome de mulheres até agora.

- E quem te garante que não é menina?

- Eu! – Nathan alargava o sorriso, um daqueles sorrisos que faziam as pernas de Stacy parecerem duas gelatinas. – É menino.

- Você é um desmancha prazeres!

- Por que?

- Sabe que eu não consigo te contestar quando sorri assim!

- Te incomoda que eu sorria? – O rapaz aproximava-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios abraçando a namorada.

- Na verdade me incomodaria mais se você não sorrisse.

- Você é contraditória.

- Sou humana, o que posso fazer? – A loira dava os ombros soltando-se do namorado afastando-se pomposamente.

Nathan soltara uma gargalhada a puxando pela mão a fazendo o encarar confusa.

- Você realmente sabe como deixar um cara sem saída... – Ele começara dando um sorriso torto.

Era como se o ar lhe faltasse aos pulmões, Nathan a fitou com uma ternura tão grande que o chão pareceu lhe faltar de repente. O moreno então baixou os olhos e ajoelhou-se no meio daquela imunda pontezinha de madeira, um gesto que Stacy jamais esperaria do namorado.

- Stacy Malfoy... – Ele começara com sua voz rouca e solene. – Você faz parte de mim agora, e o que eu sinto por você é uma das únicas coisas que me faz ter certeza da bondade nos seres humanos, eu seria capaz de te amar para sempre, casa-se comigo?

- Nathan... – A menina gaguejava. – Isso... Isso é por causa do bebê? Olha eu...

- Não Stacy, é por minha causa... Você poderia, me salvar?

Os olhos da metamorfomaga tornaram-se azuis claros e seus cabelos ligeiramente ruivos, a menina suspirou puxando o namorado pelo colarinho e o beijando com fervor.

- Eu aceitaria me casar com você por toda a eternidade se assim Deus me permitisse Nathan Adhara.

Ás árvores cobertas por neve passavam em velocidade do lado de fora da janela do Chevy Impala 1958 negro, Caios dirigia com um olhar determinado na estrada a sua frente. Anne suspirara algumas vezes até segurar a mão do marido que se encontrava na marcha, Caios desviou os olhos da estrada para a fitar com carinho e puxar a mão da esposa para seus lábios e a beijar com carinho.

_Today I heard that someone left this earth  
_**Hoje eu ouvi que alguém deixou essa Terra  
**_That someone disappeared left no mark here  
_**Que alguém desapareceu sem deixar marca aqui  
**_Today I heard that someone just got up and left himself  
_**Hoje eu ouvi que alguém simplesmente se levantou e deixou seu corpo  
**_Lying on the ground  
_**Deitado no chão**

O carro andou por algum tempo até parar frente a imensos portões negros com detalhes em dourado, Caios apertou a mão da esposa a fitando preocupado. Anne apenas roçou seus lábios carmim aos do marido e se afastou gentilmente.

- Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha.

- Eu sei, e isso é o que mais me dói.

A menina acariciou a face do loiro saindo do carro sacudindo o belo casaco de pele negro que trajava, Caios suspirou enterrando a face no volante do carro.

_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade**

Os cabelos negro de Anne Adhara sacudiam conforme a brisa gélida os tocava, ás vestes planavam conforme ela atravessava o caminho cercado por lápides, os olhos da garota passeando em cada uma delas a fim de procurar um nome em especial. Sentia-se fraca naquele local, mas era preciso estar ali, era preciso mais do que tudo.

- Aí está você velha amiga... – Sussurrou ao ver uma lápide negra afastada das demais cravada com uma caligrafia prateada.

_Today two boys disappeared without noise  
_**Hoje dois garotos desapareceram sem barulho  
**_And I wish that I was them flying somewhere overhead  
_**E eu gostaria que eu fosse eles voando em algum lugar no céu  
**_And tonight in silence, two lovers hate and find  
_**E hoje à noite em silêncio, dois amantes se odeiam e se encontram  
**_One is bored  
_**Um está entediado  
**_One is angry  
_**Um está com raiva  
**_But neither one of them is right, oh  
_**Mas nenhum deles está certo, oh**

Anne parou frente a lápide, era tão estranho ver o nome dela cravado ali, ela ainda poderia escutar o berro de Takana se jogando a sua frente. Ás lágrimas tomaram conta de sua face de maneira brutal.

- Eu... Eu não sei o que te dizer... Eu não sei se estava errada todo esse tempo, mas... Mas você me salvou, a mim e ao homem que eu amo. Você... Me despertou também não foi? Você disse que eu precisava despertar e... E eu estava morrendo! A Sra. Trent me disse que... Nathan e eu estávamos fadados a morte, mas você, você me ensinou como usar o feitiço para despertar o Nathan e... E sua varinha estava ao lado da minha cama quando eu acordei... Como é possível?

_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade**

- Eu não sei o que te dizer... Eu... Eu só quero agradecer e... Eu queria escutar sua voz novamente nem que seja ralhando comigo.

A brisa fortaleceu-se arrancando algumas folhas secas das arvores ao redor, Anne respirou fundo limpando algumas lágrimas, agaichou-se frente a lápide de Takana Sorato Aiko e passou os dedos em cima da mesma como se a acariciasse.

_Oh, somebody say something  
_**Oh, alguém diz algo  
**_Somebody say something  
_**Alguém diz algo  
**_Somebody say something to me  
_**Alguém diz algo para mim  
**_Oh, someday say something  
_**Oh, algum dia diz algo  
**_Someday say something cause I can't take this silence anymore  
_**Algum dia diz algo porque eu não agüento esse silêncio mais  
**_Anymore  
_**Mais**

Ás lembranças, tudo parecia mais exato para Anne naquele momento, tudo quando Takana apareceu em sua vida e ficou ao seu lado, sempre...

" – Oi... – Uma menininha japonesa adentrava seu quarto, esta possuía os cabelos lisos presos em duas marias chiquinhas, estava dentre seus 4 ou 5 anos.

- Oi... – Saudara a pequena Anne.

- Eu sou Takana, você deve ser a Anne não é? Muito prazer!"

" Anne com seus oito anos de idade corria e lançava feitiços, a sua frente Nathan fazia ao mesmo e ao seu lado estava ela, Takana com um sorriso de canto e uma expressão que só era dada a Anne, uma expressão de puro carinho.

- Vamos! Não podemos deixar Nathan ganhar mais uma vez! – Gritara Takana."

_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade**

" – Entraremos na sonserina esse ano! – Takana comentava ao atravessarem a plataforma 9 3/4, Anne a ignorava procurando alguém com seus olhinhos frios. – Está me ouvindo?

- Hum? Perdão...

- Procurando o misterioso loiro? – A oriental erguia as sobrancelhas.

- Não seja tola! – Ralhara à morena afastando-se ranzinza colando-se ao irmão.

- Você é quem sabe... "

_Today I heard the sound of birds  
_**Hoje eu escutei o som dos passarinhos  
**_And I wish that I was anywhere but here  
_**E eu desejei que estivesse em qualquer lugar menos aqui**

E a última vez que se encontraram fisicamente...

"- Aiko... - Anne segurava a cabeça da menina em seu colo, os olhos da japonesa encontravam semi-abertos assim como sua boca, ela ainda estava viva. - Eu... Você salvou...  
- Eu nasci para te proteger... Era... Era a minha missão desde o começo.  
- Não fale ok? Você precisa de repouso e...  
- Não, eu preciso falar. - A japonesa forçava a voz. - Eu estou morrendo...  
- Não, não está.  
- Sim eu estou Anne.. Uma pena, eu poder ser humana com você apenas em um momento como esse... Não confie em ninguém além de si mesma, você acabará caindo nas garras das trevas de um modo ou de outro, mas... Mas você tem que resistir as tentações, você tem que se infiltrar tem que derrotá-los por dentro e...  
- Eu não entendo...  
- Apenas viva Anne, viva... - Os olhos da japonesa cerravam-se lentamente. - Viva."

_It's too quiet, too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo, muito calmo  
**_It's too quiet, too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo, muito calmo  
**_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo**  
_too quite  
_**Está muito calmo  
**_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo  
**_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo**  
_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo**  
_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo**  
_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo**  
_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo**  
_too quiet  
_**Está muito calmo**  
_in my town, in here, in here, in here,  
_**Na minha cidade, aqui, aqui, aqui  
**_It's too quite in my town  
_**Está muito calmo na minha cidade  
**

E espiritualmente...

" – Anne... – Uma voz amena a chamava.

Anne estava trajada com um vestido azul turquesa que lhe caia como uma pluma sobre o corpo, estava em um lugar diferente, mas que lhe lembrava sua infância era parecido como a floresta onde ela Takana e Nathan treinavam quando crianças.

- Eu sempre disse que azul ficava bem em você. – A face da oriental lhe atingia os olhos.

- Takana...

- Você precisa voltar... Há uma guerra se aproximando e você é o desfecho dela.

- Takana eu...

- Eu não queria que você voltasse, sinceramente preferia te-la para sempre comigo, mas é preciso...

- Eu não sei se posso voltar.

- Mas você pode! Você pode fazer tudo!

- Eu sinto que vou ferir pessoas...

- Mesmo assim você precisa arriscar, ás vezes para fazer o certo temos que fazer o errado... Liberte Nathan com Desilusian...

- Não sei se consigo...

- Você precisa ser mais auto-confiante... Você sabe usar o feitiço, já o viu sendo usado uma vez! Anne... Você pode tudo...

- Me perdoe por...

- Não... Não preciso lhe perdoar, você me deu a maior felicidade do mundo Anne Adhara, ou melhor, Anne Trent. Obrigada por me fazer feliz mesmo absorta em trevas. Eu amo você..."

_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade**  
_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is  
_**Hoje está  
**_Today is quiet in my town  
_**Hoje está calmo na minha cidade**

Anne limpou com força ás lágrimas quando sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro de maneira delicada, ergueu a face para fitar Caios lhe encarando de maneira carinhosa e gentil, sorriu de canto se jogando nos braços do marido chorando tudo o que tinha que chorar, Caios mantinha o olhar fixo na lápide de Aiko com uma gratidão explicita. Como se soubesse que alguém estaria sempre velando pelo amor de sua vida.

Os cabelos castanhos lisos esvoaçavam conforme uma bela menina de olhos verdes atravessava ás portas de uma das melhores faculdades de Medicina Bruxa da França. Lauren Sanders possuía um olhar determinado enquanto subia ás escadas que a levariam a reitoria, no caminho muitos estudantes mais velhos a fitavam com olhares de pura descrença, mas isso não abalava a Corvinal, aprendera com Stacy e Danielle a sempre ter fé em si mesma, a sempre acreditar em sua própria coragem.

- _La dame veut quelque chose? _(A senhorita deseja algo?) – Uma senhora de lábios lilás, cabeleira branca presa num coque apertado e óculos triangulares indagava.

- _J'ai un rendez-vous avec le doyen de Dante_.( Tenho hora marcada com o Reitor Dante.)  
- _Il est le Miss Sanders? Oh, attendez je vais l'annoncer!_ (É a senhorita Sanders? Oh, espere vou anunciá-la!)

Lauren suspirou retirando ás luvas laranjas que trajava, era tão estranho morar em outro país, pelo menos a Diretora Tonks a liberou do 7º ano por conta de suas supremas notas e a indicou a faculdade de Medicina da França, Lauren certamente seria a primeira aluna de 16 anos a começar a cursar medicina bruxa.

- _Miss Sanders, le doyen de Dante est en attente pour elle._ (Senhorita Sanders, o Reitor Dante a aguarda.) - A Secretária voltava à sala comunicando-a de maneira pomposa e indicando uma porta de madeira escura para a menina adentrar.

- _Merci._ (Obrigada.) - Agradecia a corvinal atravessando a porta escura.

A imensa sala do Reitor Dante era embasbacante, possuía inúmeras prateleiras de livros todos organizados minuciosamente, uma bela lareira negra num canto mais afastado com um sofá e poltronas azuis, mais a frente em uma escrivaninha vitral com vários bibelôs estava um homem velho, de barba ruiva e chapéu pontudo vermelho, aquele homem sem sombra de dúvidas era Meriu Dante um famoso medi-bruxo e reitor da faculdade de medicina.

- Doyen Dante C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer (Reitor Dante, é um prazer conhece-lo.) – Falou formalmente aproximando-se do homem.

- Oh, porr fevorr, Miss Sanders, fele em su beli língua, muá simplesmen achar magnific o sotaquii brrritânico!

- Se assim o senhor deseja... – A morena forçava um sorriso para o homem.

- Porr fevorr... – Indicava o diretor uma cadeira púrpura frente sua escrivaninha, onde Lauren sentou-se de bom grado. – Soube que érr um excelentin Aluna, Diretorra Tonks disse marravilhes sobre la dame.

- Fico estarrecida por tanta devoção de minha diretora.

- Uí uí uí, Tonks és um mujer incrible! Esperro que aporveitan nossa faculdade Miss Sanders.

- Eu também espero Reitor. – A menina levantava-se com um sorriso forçado. – Agradeço pela consideração, agora devo me retirar para organizar meus novos aposentos.

- Uí, uí, uí! Como quiseerr... Meninë!

Lauren levantou-se fazendo um ultimo olhar gentil ao diretor retirando-se da sala, a secretária logo lhe acenou com um carinho mal contido, a morena praticamente sentiu-se forçada a sorrir, mesmo não se sentindo muito a vontade a isso.

Seu quarto tinha uma vida maravilhosa para a Torre Eiffel, ela podia ver vários casais trouxas ou bruxos de sua janela o que aumentava ainda mais sua tristeza, Kevin deveria odia-la naquele momento, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela não podia ficar parada na Inglaterra e ao mesmo tempo não queria se envolver em batalhas sangrentas, optou logo por se tornar médica, um modo de assim poder ajudar sem ferir ninguém.

- Kevin... Eu daria tudo para saber o que você está fazendo nesse exato momento... – Suspirou cansada cerrando os olhos permitindo uma lágrima solitária lhe escorrer pela bochecha e descansar em seus lábios.

_**Leste da Inglaterra – Condado de Norfolk**_

- MAS EU QUERO FICAR EM CASAAAAAAAAA!! – Um berro infantil dominava a simples residência do jovem casal Trent.

Kevin segurava-se no corrimão da escada enquanto Sirius Zabine o puxava com uma força descomunal, Danielle ocupava-se em bufar impaciente enquanto Nathan e Stacy observavam a cena descrentes.

- Você é tão infantil... – Rosnara a metamorfomaga.

- Eu não quero sair de casa! – Declarou o loirinho sendo solto por Sirius acabando por bater a testa no corrimão. – Aucth! Essa doeu Six!

- Kevin você tem duas escolhas, ou vai por bem ou por mau! – O moreno dava um sorriso malicioso.

- Você está me ameaçando? Se isso for uma ameaça eu vou contar para minha mãe!

- Kevin, por Merlim é só um filme!

- Eu não quero ir e ficar de vela!

- Então venha para a casa do papai e da mamãe em Surrey comigo e Nathan.

- Ótimo, eu ficarei de castiçal! Brilhante idéia Tacy!

- Kevin, coloque essa sua mente infantil para trabalhar uma vez na vida! – Vociferara Danielle. – Desde que se casaram Anne e Caios não conseguem ter um dia em paz! Por Merlim vamos dar um sossego a eles!

- Mas eu não quero ficar de vela... – O loirinho fazia bico fazendo todos girarem os olhos categoricamente.

- Minha paciência está se esgotando... – Avisou Stacy.

- E o que você vai fazer? Mudar a cor dos meus olhos de novo?

- Não dê idéias para ela... – Rira Nathan.

- Kekezinho, meu amor... – Sirius sorria de canto.

- Você só me chama de amor antes de me bater muito...

- E eu vou te bater MUITO SE VOCÊ NÃO MECHER ESSA SUA BUNDA GORDA PARA O MEU CARRO IMEDIATAMENTE!!

- Wow! Quanta hostilidade Six! Assim você me deixa magoado profundamente...

- KEVIN PHILIP MALFOY!! – Urrara Danielle e Stacy ao mesmo tempo fazendo que até mesmo Nathan e Sirius se assustassem.

- Erm... Eu acho melhor ir... Eu não quero causar uma fúria conjunta feminina... – O loirinho forçava um sorriso amarelo.

- Elas realmente sabem como botar medo... – Sussurrara Sirius a Nathan que concordou com a cabeça.

- Ok, nós vamos para Surrey, encontramos vocês em Devon amanhã a tarde e voltamos juntos para cá... – Stacy combinava com Danielle que dava uma piscadela.

- Para onde vocês vão? – Indagara Nathan.

- Vamos até Yorkshire assistir um filme e depois vamos a Essex, Dandan quer apanhar algumas roupas em sua casa de campo, encontramos vocês em Devon amanhã na minha antiga casa de campo.

- E eu onde me encaixo nisso? – Indagara Kevin magoado.

- Você é o nosso cachorrinho de estimação que estamos levando para viajar! – Rira Danielle dando palmadinhas no ombro do loirinho que emburrara ainda mais.

- Ok, já escreveu a carta Nate? – Stacy virava-se para o noivo com um imenso sorriso.

- Claro... – O moreno roçava o nariz no da noiva.

- Eca! Que nojo! – Kevin fazia uma careta. – Agora que vocês estão noivos estão ainda mais melosos, urgghhh... Estou enjoado! Pobre do meu sobrinho, em falar em sobrinho já consideraram o fato dele ter meu nome?

- Ele não vai ter seu nome! – Ralhara Stacy.

- Por que não? Meu nome é bonito!

- Nathan eu vou bater nele!

- Kevin não irrite Stacy, você sabe que ela fica ainda mais temperamental na gravidez... – O moreno rolava os olhos negros.

- Só porque você pediu Natezoco!

- Muito bem, está na hora! Vamos, vamos, vamos! – Danielle empurrava todos para fora da casa.

Sirius adentrara o Mustang GTR Vermelho enquanto Stacy sentava a garupa de uma bela moto Honda Cg Today 125 preta. Stacy vestira a bela jaqueta negra de couro e o capacete antes de Nathan verificar se ninguém estava na rua e decolar vôo com a mesma, Sirius, Danielle e Kevin faziam o mesmo com o Mustang.

_**Campo de Treinamento G-520 – Bulgária:**_

A chuva caía constantemente sobre a pele de um rapaz alto e moreno, em três meses de treinamento árduo ele ainda era taxado como criança, o corpo castigado, suado, cansado, nunca Jay Potter imaginou que poderia sentir tanta dor em apenas um lugar. Era a milésima abdominal que fazia, mal sentia sua barriga ou seus braços, estava farto, estava absurdamente exausto.

- Em quanto está a contagem Potter? – O General Gordon se aproximava com um sorrisinho sádico nos lábios.

- 1004... 1005... 1006... – Jay balbuciava não parando o exercício.

- Bom... Bom... – Gordon sorria de canto agachando-se ao lado do rapaz. – O corpo é a conseqüência da mente Potter, ocupamos sua mente durante três meses para você conseguir sair de um estado raquítico...

- 1007, 1008...

- Vamos libertar sua mente agora. – Gordon levantava-se. – Está dispensado do exercício Potter, deverá me seguir para um novo tipo de treinamento.

- Senhor eu ainda não cheguei a duas mil abdominais!

- Que se danem as abdominais Potter! – Rosnou o General. – Eu sou seu superior eu falo o que está dispensado ou não raios! Quer limpar o banheiro dos recrutas novamente?

- Não Senhor, perdão senhor! – Jay sentava-se arfante.

- Então sigma-me seu inútil abestalhado! – Gordon lhe dava ás costas caminhando em direção a um imenso galpão do outro lado do campo de terra vermelha.

Jay levantou-se cambaleante, estava imundo trajado com apenas uma calça negra e coturnos verdes escuros, esfregou a face a fim de tirar o suor e o cabelo negro imundo preguento, em seguida correu atrás do odioso General Gordon que já se encontrava a muitos passos a sua frente.

Gordon era um enigma, pelo que Jay sabia o General havia perdido o filho mais velho no ataque de Hogwarts, sua filha caçula a qual Jay jamais soube o nome estava estudando em Beauxbattons e aparentemente ela se uniria ao centro de treinamento em menos de um ano, quando ela completaria enfim 17 anos de idade. Gordon era rígido, retraído e extremamente antiquado, por isso seu treinamento era conhecido com o um dos mais eficientes do Mundo Bruxo, pelo que sua tia Ashlee havia lhe contado, Samuel Gordon fora um dos melhores inomináveis que já existiu quebrando recordes de missões e prisões em Azkaban, Gordon era quase um herói do mundo bruxo.

- Muito bem Potter... – Gordon fazia sinal para que dois guardas abrissem os portões do imenso galpão que possuía o número 125 em amarelo pintado em uma placa no telhado. – Está na hora de eu ver sua capacidade, se falhar nesse treinamento você pode arrumar suas coisas e voltar para o colo de sua adorável mãe cantora.

- Eu não vou falhar. – Assoviou o menino.

- Humpf... É o que veremos...

Gordon adentrara o galpão sendo seguido pelo moreno, Jay franziu o cenho, tudo ali estava completamente cheio de tralhas e a pouca iluminação era quase ridícula, se o treinamento de Jay fosse arrumar toda aquela zona ele já teria passado a muito tempo em seu treinamento, afinal, quem já limpou o sótão da família Potter sobrevive a qualquer bagunça.

- Eu vou ter que virar faxineira? – Zombou o garoto apoiando o braço em uma pilha de tijolos queimados.

- Faxineira? – Gordon se virava com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Potter eu estou te treinando para ser um inominável e não a mais nova governanta da minha casa! – Rosnou virando-se para frente. – Você vai enfrentar seus medos aqui.

- Meus medos?

- Oh sim, achou que íamos trabalhar apenas seus bíceps e tríceps? – Rira o general ao fitar o olhar de descrença de Jay. – Um inominável deve acima de tudo ter controle emocional, por isso deve-se combater todos seus medos.

- Isso é palhaçada! Eu não tenho medo algum!

- É o que todos dizem... – Gordon revirava os olhos. – Bem, tenha um bom treinamento Potter... – O General caminhava para fora do galpão.

- Hey! Como assim? E ás instruções?

- Não tem, oh! Perdão, tem uma... – O sorriso sádico nascia nos lábios finos do homem. – Não morra.

Um estrondo tomou conta do lugar assim que os imensos portões se fecharam, Jay engoliu em seco, era como se o ar se tornasse raro-efeito quase impossível de se respirar. Sentiu que o lugar aparentemente ficou menor e o calor tomou conta de todos os poros de seu corpo eliminando uma imensa quantidade de suor.

- GORDON! – Berrou. – ISSO DAQUI É UMA VIADAGEM EU NÃO QUERO BRINCAR EM UMA SAUNA!

Um som de gargalhada tocou seus tímpanos, olhou alarmado de um lado para o outro sacando a própria varinha que estava escondida em seu coturno verde escuro, um vulto passou rapidamente a suas costas o fazendo se virar bruscamente, era como se todos os cantos daquele galpão amarrotado de inutilidades estivesse gritando perigo.

- Oficialmente eu odeio Samuel Gordon. – Rosnou baixinho.

A gargalhada aumentou o volume, uma gargalhada masculina, uma gargalhada que era a sua própria. Jay limpou a testa com uma das mãos, o suor não parava de escorrer por todo seu rosto e quando ele viu sua imagem um pouco mais magra a sua frente foi o suficiente para que arregalasse os olhos verdes azulados e rezasse para que não estivesse delirando.

- Meu maior medo... – Sussurrou para si ao ver o sorriso sádico nos lábios de sua cópia. – Sou eu mesmo.

_Graffiti decorations  
_**Decorações de pichação  
**_Underneath a sky of dust  
_**Debaixo do céu de pó  
**_A constant wave of tension  
_**Uma onda constante de tensão  
**_On top of broken trust  
_**Em cima da confiança quebrada  
**_The lessons that you taught me  
_**As lições que você me ensinou  
**_I learned were never true  
_**Eu aprendi que nunca era verdade**

- Bem vindo à selva. – A cópia falara com uma voz maldosa sacando uma 38.

Os olhos de Jay se arregalaram categoricamente, o moreno correu a tempo antes de ser atingindo por uma bala, sua varinha havia virado uma arma assim como a que a sua cópia estava carregando. Sentiu uma sombra de pânico passar por toda sua espinha.

_Now I find myself in question  
_**Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado  
**_They point the finger at me again  
_**Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim  
**_Guilty by association  
_**Culpado através de associação  
**_You point the finger at me again  
_**Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim**

Era como se tudo que tentara evitar em meses voltasse a sua mente de maneira violenta, como se tivesse recebido um golpe na boca do estomago. Naquele momento Jay Potter tinha duas escolhas, se esconder atrás de uma pilha de ferragens ou simplesmente lutar contra seus medos, e ele, como um Potter, escolheu lutar.

_I wanna run away  
_**Eu quero fugir  
**_Never say good-bye  
_**Nunca diga adeus  
**_I wanna know the truth  
_**Eu quero saber a verdade  
**_Instead of wondering why  
_**Invés de desejar saber por que  
**_I wanna know the answers  
_**Eu quero saber as respostas  
**_No more lies  
_**Nenhuma mentira mais  
**_I wanna shut the door  
_**Eu quero fechar a porta  
**_And open up my mind  
_**E abrir minha mente**

Jay saltou de trás das ferragens, a cópia conseguiu mover um monte de cerragens e jogar em sua direção, rolou para o lado sentindo que havia ralado ás costas, ignorou a ardência para fitar a sua própria face espelhada naquela cópia estranha.

- Você perdeu tudo... – A cópia cuspia ás palavras. – O amor de sua vida, a confiança de sua família, seus melhores amigos... Seu quase irmão Caios...

A menção do nome de Caios fora o bastante para o nó formar em sua garganta, só Merlim sabia o quanto Jay evitava pensar no amigo naqueles últimos meses. Um pedaço de ferro o atingiu na testa o fazendo cambalear, sentiu o sangue escorrer em direção aos olhos, levantou-se do chão e atirou algumas vezes na cópia que se esquivou com facilidade.

_Paper bags and angry voices  
_**Bolsas de papel e vozes bravas  
**_Under a sky of dust  
_**Debaixo de um céu de pó  
**_Another wave of tension  
_**Outra onda de tensão  
**_Has more than filled me up  
_**Fez mais do que me encher  
**_All my talk of taking action  
_**Toda minha conversa de entrar em ação  
**_These words were never true  
_**Estas palavras nunca eram verdade  
**_Now I find myself in question  
_**Agora eu me sinto sendo questionado  
**_They point the finger at me again  
_**Eles apontam o dedo novamente para mim  
**_Guilty by association  
_**Culpado através de associação  
**_You point the finger at me again  
_**Você aponta o dedo novamente para mim**

- Sirius era o super dotado com sua memória fotográfica, Kevin era o carismático todos gostavam dele sem que ele fizesse muito esforço e Caios... Caios era o bonitão, o príncipe encantado e você? Você nunca foi um nada... – A cópia continuava. – Era o mimado que eles aceitaram no grupo.

- Cale-se... - Sussurrou o moreno endurecendo o maxilar. – ISSO NÃO É VERDADE!

- Não? Então porque a formosa Anne se tornou a esposa de Caios e não sua?

- CALA BOCA!

- Você é o mais fraco de todos eles, por isso resolveu se esconder em um treinamento ridículo, tem medo demais para enfrentar os erros que cometeu.

- EU MANDEI CALAR A BOCA!! – Urrou Jay correndo em direção a cópia.

_I wanna run away  
_**Eu quero fugir  
**_Never say good-bye  
_**Nunca diga adeus  
**_I wanna know the truth  
_**Eu quero saber a verdade  
**_Instead of wondering why  
_**Invés de desejar saber por que  
**_I wanna know the answers  
_**Eu quero saber as respostas  
**_No more lies  
_**Nenhuma mentira mais  
**_I wanna shut the door  
_**Eu quero fechar a porta  
**_And open up my mind  
_**E abrir minha mente**

Jay acertou um soco na face da cópia recebendo um tiro no ombro em resposta, ignorou a dor para atirar duas vezes no braço de sua cópia que não parava de gargalhar, a cópia ergueu o braço o fazendo voar e bater com tudo nas ferragens, além de ter sua força aquela maldita cópia contava com um pode psíquico.

Levantou-se com tudo segurando com ás próprias mãos as ferragens as quais a cópia jogou em cima de si, era pesado, era quase impossível de se segurar, mas se não se esforçasse elas iam o esmagar como se fosse um inseto. Empurrou com toda força que reunia em seu corpo as fazendo voar longe, a cópia franziu o cenho em desgosto não apreciando aquele gesto de força que Jay demonstrara.

_I'm gonna run away...  
_**Eu vou fugir…  
**_And never say good bye! __(Gonna run away x4)  
_**E nunca dizer adeus! ****(Vou fugir 4x)  
**_I'm gonna run away...  
_**Eu vou fugir,  
**_And never wonder why! __(Gonna run away x4)  
_**E nunca pensar no motivo (Vou fugir 4x)  
**_I'm gonna run away...  
_**Eu vou fugir,  
**_And open up my mind! (Gonna run away x8)  
_**E abrir minha mente! ****(Vou fugir 8x)**

Jay empurrou com força as tralhas em cima de si mancando em direção a cópia que atirou de raspão em sua perna, o moreno fez uma pequena careta antes de atirar oito vezes na cópia que caiu no chão logo se levantando e indo a sua direção começando uma luta corpo a corpo.

- ELES NUNCA GOSTARAM DE VOCÊ DE VERDADE! – Berrou a cópia.

- MORRE SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Urrou o moreno golpeando freneticamente o corpo cambaleante de sua cópia.

_I wanna run away  
_**Eu quero fugir  
**_Never say good-bye  
_**Nunca diga adeus  
**_I wanna know the truth  
_**Eu quero saber a verdade  
**_Instead of wondering why  
_**Invés de desejar saber por que  
**_I wanna know the answers  
_**Eu quero saber as respostas  
**_No more lies  
_**Nenhuma mentira mais  
**_I wanna shut the door  
_**Eu quero fechar a porta  
**_And open up my mind  
_**E abrir minha mente**

Jay chutou, esmurrou, era como se destruísse cada parte de si que gritava que não era capaz, era como se matasse seu maior medo seu maior pesadelo. A cópia caiu no chão em um baque Jay parara frente a ela mão se agüentando em pé, o moreno cuspiu uma imensa quantidade de sangue sobre a cópia que o fitou com os olhos parados, Jay deu um pequeno sorriso torto e respirou fundo.

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)  
_**Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)**

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)  
_**Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)**

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)  
_**Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)**

_I wanna run away (and open up my mind)  
_**Eu quero fugir (e abrir minha mente)**

Em seguida os olhos do moreno tornaram-se mais escuros e sacando sua arma mais uma vez atirou sem dó nem piedade no corpo da cópia até que por fim suas balas acabaram e o corpo da cópia se dissipou. Sua arma tornou-se sua varinha novamente e seu corpo falhou, Jay caiu no chão completamente inconsciente com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios.

- Ele está morto General? – Um soldado indagara a Gordon enquanto ele se aproximava do corpo.

- Não, apenas está ferido, o levem para a Ala Hospitalar, Potter acabou de passar na primeira etapa do treinamento.

_**Leste da Inglaterra – Condado de Norfolk**_

O carro negro estacionava frente a casa de classe média no condado de Norfolk, Caios descera primeiro rodeando o carro abrindo a porta para Anne que lhe sorriu em gratidão. A rua estava cheia de crianças brincando de bola e bicicleta, a vizinhança que Cold e Maya haviam escolhido era perfeita para o inicio de vida de um novo casal.

- Um dia teremos uma criança correndo por aqui também... – Rira Caios ajudando a esposa a subir os primeiros degraus que ligavam a soleira da casa.

- Ainda vai demorar bastante! – Anne beijava a bochecha do marido enquanto abria a porta.

Ambos trocaram olhares curiosos ao adentrarem a sala, esta estava arrumada por demais e além disso silenciosa o bastante para se provar que Kevin não estava em casa.

- Onde estão os Sem Terra? – Indagara o loiro colocando ás chaves de casa sobre uma mesinha.

- Talvez tenham levado Kevin para passear... – Comentou Anne caminhando em direção a cozinha.

- Eles andam meio estranhos essa semana você não acha? – Indagou o loiro de maneira séria.

- Você diz sobre meu irmão e Stacy noivarem? – Gritou a morena da cozinha voltando de lá com um pedaço de bolo em um pratinho o qual entregou a Caios que já havia se sentado no sofá e ligado a TV.

- Não, não... Na verdade acho até que demorou muito eles resolverem fazer isso... – O rapaz rira enfiando um pedaço de bolo na boca. – Eufalaressobre...

- Caios, engula primeiro antes de falar. – A garota rolava os olhos.

- Desculpe, anos de convivência com Kevin... Mas... O que eu quero dizer é que estão aprontando algo, Sirius não me deixou sozinho na sala com Danielle e Kevin nem por um segundo, eles devem estar planejando algo e...

- Você anda sistemático demais... – Anne caminhava em direção ás escadas. – Daqui a pouco eles entram por essa porta e eu tenho que ralhar com Kevin sobre ele manter distancia da cristaleira e das louças, você vai ver...

- Se você diz... – O loiro dava os ombros colocando em um canal onde havia uma partida de futebol americano.

- Vou tomar um banho...

- Okay! – Acenou o rapaz com a cabeça.

Enfiou o ultimo pedaço de bolo dentro da boca antes de deitar no sofá, Anne e ele de uns tempos para os outros já haviam se acostumado com o modo de vida de cada um, era como se tudo fosse inteiramente normal, viviam uma vida de casados e Caios estaria mentindo se dissesse que odiava tal fato. Rolou mais uma vez no sofá para se confortar sobre uma das almofadas quando notou sobre a mesinha de centro debaixo de um jarrinho de flor uma carta.

Sentou-se de imediato puxando a carta para ás mãos e a abrindo sem muita cerimônia, pela caligrafia elegante e arredondada, certamente quem havia escrito fora Danielle, riu imaginando quando foi que ela tivera tempo de escrever uma carta e depositar ali debaixo.

"_Caios e Anne,_

_Vocês devem estar achando estranho o fato de que eu esteja escrevendo uma carta direcionada a vocês, mas bem... Não sou apenas eu quem está escrevendo, mas todos nós (Observem que ás manchas de chocolate nos lados da carta são inteiramente do Keke)._

_De uns tempos para cá vocês tem nos hospedado de bom grado na nova casa de vocês, sendo que Sirius e eu já estávamos morando aí antes mesmo de vocês se mudarem, o que ao meu ver é um absurdo, pois a casa é suas. _

_O noivado de Stacy e Nathan foi o ponto de partida para que tomássemos uma decisão, digamos que... Um diazinho de folga para vocês curtirem a sós essa casa._

_Stacy e Nathan estão indo para a casa dos Malfoys anunciar o noivado e a data do casamento e eu estou levando Sirius e Kevin comigo para vermos um filme e apanharmos algumas roupas em minha casa de campo, voltaremos amanhã a noite, acho que isso é tempo o suficiente para vocês ficarem bem a sós. _

_Espero que se divirtam._

_**(E FAÇAM SEXO)**_

_OBS: Sirius roubou a pena de mim, o sexo é por conta dele. _

_Abraços._

_Danielle, Stacy, Sirius, Nathan e Kevin."_

Caios gargalhou alto, ele sabia que eles haviam de estar aprontando algo a algum tempo, passou ás mãos pelo cabelo desligando a TV, sorriu de cantou subindo pelas escadas, era uma excelente hora de se consumar algo que deveria ter sido consumado a muito tempo.

Atravessou o corredor de paredes no tom pastel parando na ultima porta branca de maçaneta dourada a abrindo e adentrando um luxuoso quarto de casal.

A cama de dossel negro, colchas verdes com detalhes prateados e cortinas longas verdes davam um ar bastante sonserino ao local, Anne estava lá, enrolada em uma toalha felpuda branca sentada frente a uma penteadeira borrifando perfume em si, os cabelos lisos negros estavam molhados e maiores, do jeito que Caios apreciava.

Aproximou-se vagarosamente beijando o pescoço da esposa que sorriu em resposta virando a face para si, Caios nunca pensou que acharia alguém tão perfeitamente belo para si além de Anne, ele poderia a amar para todo o sempre sem jamais se arrepender.

- Oi? – Ela falou com uma voz risonha.

- Olá! – Riu roçando o nariz ao da esposa.

- Ás crianças vão chegar logo e você sabe como nosso cachorrinho de estimação é estabanado...

- Oh não se preocupe Sra.Trent, eles só retornam amanhã a noite, pelo visto levaram o Keke para passear mais longe do que imaginávamos.

- Temos a casa só para nós? – As sobrancelhas negras da garota se arqueavam em surpresa.

- Durante um dia inteiro. – Caios sorria malicioso.

Anne sorriu abertamente puxando a face do marido ao encontro da sua o beijando com fervor, Caios riu durante o beijo, jamais pensou que Anne estivesse assim como ele tão desesperada para ficarem a sós. A puxou pela cintura a colando em seu corpo, deslizou os lábios por seu pescoço e colo, logo subindo ao encontro de seus lábios novamente.

Sentiu seu casaco de couro deslizar pelos braços e logo sua camisa de botões branca ser aberta e jogada ao chão, Anne beijava seu peitoral deixando um rastro de fogo por onde seus lábios carmim passavam, o loiro cerro os olhos apreciando aquele momento, puxou a face da esposa de encontro a sua novamente a encarando nos olhos e retirando delicadamente a toalha, Anne lhe sorriu bonito o instigando a continuar.

A segurou no colo caminhando em direção a cama, a deitou ali e a observou durante um tempo, retirou a calça jeans e o tênis, por ultimo retirou a boxer verde para se deixar ao lado da esposa e passear o dedo em torno do umbigo da mesma, Anne o fitava carinhosamente, subiu em cima da mulher sustentando-se sobre os braços e a beijando com ternura, queria estar com ela...

- Está ouvindo isso? – Interrompeu a morena empurrando levemente o marido de cima de si.

- Hã? O Quê? – Indagou o loiro pasmo.

- A campainha! – A morena tentou se levantar da cama sendo segurada pelo marido.

- Anne, pelo amor de Merlim! Olha o meu estado, vamos...

- Caios, eu não vou... Você sabe! Com a campainha tocando deliberadamente!

- ARGHHH!! QUE INFERNO! – Urrou o loiro ao ver a esposa apanhar um hobby de cima da penteadeira e se vestir rapidamente atravessando a porta e descendo ás escadas.

Anne sentiu vontade de rir ao ver a face do marido, entretanto em tempos como aqueles em que viviam uma campainha poderia dizer muita coisa. Espiou pela janela a ponto de ver Amy e Carter Trent na porta, suspirou abrindo a mesma forçando um sorriso para os sogros.

- Boa noite Anne... – Saudou Carter.

- Boa noite senhor e senhora Trent, por favor entrem... – Indicou com educação a morena.

- Estavam dormindo? – Analisou Amy com um pequeno sorriso na face. – Tocamos a campainha várias vezes.

- Caios está no banho e eu... Bem eu adormeci...

- Entendo... – Amy segurava uma risada.

- Por favor, fiquem a vontade eu vou chamar o Caios.

- Claro! – Carter rira ao ver a menina subir como bala pelas escadas.

O casal mais velho Trent trocou olhares cúmplices, certamente o banho que Caios deveria estar tomando eram por motivos beeem quentes.

Anne adentrou o quarto feito bala, Caios deixava o banheiro da suíte com os cabelos molhados assim como o corpo, a menina retirava o hobby com uma velocidade tremenda trajando um simples vestidinho lilás e sandálias baixinhas brancas, Caios a fitava intrigado parando no vão da porta.

- Seus pais estão aqui! – Alertou a menina.

- Ótimo! Eu vou ter uma conversinha com eles sobre me interromper em horários impróprios! – Rosnou o loiro.

- Ugh! Não me faça passar por essa vergonha!

- Ok, mas quando eles forem embora nós vamos continuar exatamente onde paramos! – Avisou o rapaz colocando uma calça de moletom azul marinho.

O loiro puxou a esposa pelo braço para descerem ás escadas, Amy e Carter estavam sentados confortavelmente no sofá lendo folheando o jornal do dia.

- Pai, mãe... – Saudou o loiro.

- Caios... – Amy sorria abertamente abraçando o filho com força.

- Mãe, meus ossos.

- Oh, perdão!

- Caios... – Carter começava com uma voz séria. – Nós não viemos fazer uma visita.

- Não? – O loiro arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Quatro pessoas morreram... – Amy baixava os olhos. – Os Encapuzados atacaram a casa de veraneio do seu bisavô Draco...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que o quarteto que enfrentou Voldemort está morto. – Afirmara Carter com um olhar perdido. – Harry Potter I, Rony Weasley, Draco Malfoy I e Hermione Malfoy estão oficialmente mortos.

Anne caíra sentada no sofá, os olhos de Caios nunca estiveram tão abismados quanto naquele momento, ele que pensou que aqueles quatro heróis viveriam por mais cem anos descobriu-se que estavam mortos. A morte daqueles 4 heróis era mais do que um atentado pessoal ás famílias Weasley, Potter e Malfoy, era a morte do símbolo de esperança e pureza que o mundo Bruxo sempre acreditava.

Era oficial: a Guerra estourara.

* * *


	16. A Nova Realidade

**N/A: **Olá pessoas, quanto tempo não é? Bem, fase de vestibular é assim mesmo e GRAÇAS A DEUS ACABOU! Posso me dedicar agora realmente ao que eu gosto que é escrever as fics, bem eu quero agradecer a todos os comentários carinhosos e a todos que acompanham a fic, o final da temporada de ONM5 será no próximo capitulo e eu espero começar ONM6 logo! Espero que gostem desse capitulo e que comentem MUITOO aahahaha.

Beijos e abraços carinhosos

**_Kitai Black_**

**Ás músicas Inseridas no cap são:**

*** **Athlete – Street Map

* Collide – Howie Day

* Kissing You – Dees'ree

* * *

**A Nova Realidade**

_Sentia-se confortável, algo extremamente macio encontrava-se debaixo de si e um cheiro adocicado roçava em suas narinas, involuntariamente sentiu uma necessidade fora do normal de sorrir largamente e agarrar ainda mais contra seu corpo aquilo que cheirava tão bem. _

_- Jay... – Uma voz o chamou baixinho._

_Forçou os olhos para se abrirem, os olhos azuis esverdeados se acabaram por encontrar com um par castanho esverdeado e uma face perfeita de boneca. _

_Os olhos do rapaz arregalaram-se categoricamente quando ele involuntariamente afastou-se da bela garota que o fitava sem entender._

_- Anne? Mas... – O moreno olhava para a bela morena que nua estava enrolada em lençóis azuis claros, percebendo que assim como a garota encontrava-se nu sentiu um imenso nojo de si mesmo, como ele acabara parando na cama de Anne Adhara? Isso era impossível! Ele não se lembrava de absolutamente nada._

_- Você está bem? – A voz dela ecoava preocupada. _

_- Eu... Eu..._

_- Você está estranho... – A garota levantava-se da cama de casal permitindo o lençol escorregar pelo seu corpo revelando cada traço nu e perfeito de um corpo alvo, a boca de Jay nunca abrira tanto em toda sua vida. – Temos que nos vestir, você tem aula com a Middley em menos de vinte minutos._

_Aula com a Middley, por que isso lhe soava tão estranho? Será que tudo havia sido um sonho? Esfregou os olhos com ás costas das mãos, talvez tudo tivesse passado de um pesadelo esquisito, sorriu levemente, Anne não estava com Caios, estava consigo, mas por que diabos não conseguia se lembrar como fora parar na cama com a garota mais bonita de toda Hogwarts?_

_- Você não vai? – Ela perguntou já vestida com a saia, abotoando o sutiã vermelho sangue._

_- Eu... – Suspirou apanhando sua boxer azul ao lado da cama e a vestindo. – Vou, é claro... _

_- Ok... Eu tenho que ir... – Ela terminava de se vestir arrumando a blusa e passeando os dedos nos cabelos negros longos. – Nos vemos mais tarde._

_- Tudo bem... – Forçou um sorriso ao vê-la desaparecer pela porta._

_Ela não lhe sorrira nem uma vez sequer, aquilo era tão estranho que chegava a revirar seu estômago, terminou de se vestir apanhando uma mochila em um canto afastado do quarto a jogando sobre os ombros e atravessando a porta, saindo em um corredor vazio, corredor que pelo que ele supôs era o do segundo andar, aquele quarto era nada mais nada menos do que a sala precisa._

_Tudo parecia desfocado conforme atravessava aquele local vazio sendo seguido pelos olhares curiosos dos quadros, era como se a chave principal de um quebra cabeça estivesse faltando. Suspirou, talvez estivesse apenas procurando algum motivo para se preocupar._

_- Jay... – Uma voz masculina o chamara de maneira severa._

_Virou-se lentamente para trás, aquela voz lhe parecia incrivelmente familiar em meio a toda aquela confusão._

_- Sirius... – Sorriu de leve ao encarar a face séria do amigo e companheiro de casa._

_Era estranho fitar Sirius, era como se tivessem lhe sugado toda sua juventude e espírito maroto, Sirius parecia ter envelhecido encarecidamente. Abaixo de seus orbes cinzas haviam roxas olheiras, sua pele estava mais pálida do que o normal e os cabelos estavam opaco, sem o costumeiro brilho negro, era como se Sirius tivesse definhando a cada segundo._

_- Onde você estava? – Indagou o moreno cm a voz embargada aproximando-se de Jay que ainda o fitava com pesar. _

_- Bem eu..._

_- Estava com ela não é mesmo?_

_- Sirius... Eu..._

_- LAUREN FOI MORTA PELA GENTE DELA! DANIELLE ESTÁ MORRENDO NO HOSPITAL E CAIOS AINDA ESTÁ PÉSSIMO PELA MORTE DOS PAIS, TUDO POR CAUSA DELA E DA FAMÍLIA DELA! E VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FICAR UM DIA SEM IR PARA A CAMA COM AQUELA GAROTA?_

_- Lauren... Morta? – Os olhos azuis esverdeados arregalavam-se de maneira surpresa._

_- Caios tem razão... – Bufou o garoto. – Você está completamente fora de si._

_**~*~**_

Os raios de Sol tocavam todas as pilhas de flores em torno de quatro caixões de cristal no centro de um cemitério bruxo em Godric's Hollow, nunca havia se visto tantos bruxos importantes reunidos em um só lugar, nem mesmo no funeral de um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos Alvo Dumbledore.

_I would like to think our paths are straight  
_**Eu gostaria de pensar que nossos trajetos são retos  
**_Disconnected from the choices we make  
_**Desconectado das escolhas que fazemos  
**_That there is no reason why it can't be like you said  
_**Não há razão para que isso não possa ser como você disse**

As famílias Potter, Malfoy, Zabine e Weasley mantinham-se ao lado dos caixões onde os grandes Patriarcas de suas famílias ocupavam. Ás lágrimas eram visíveis assim como os soluços eram escutados, a grande verdade é que jamais iria existir pessoas como Harry, Hermione, Draco e Rony, pessoas que desde pequenos enfrentaram os piores medos e com uma coragem sobre-humana se colocaram ao dispor da população trouxa e bruxa por longos anos.

_One day it's gonna happen  
_**Um dia irá acontecer  
**_I don't know when  
_**Eu não sei quando  
**_I'll be on your street  
_**Eu estarei em sua rua  
**_But I know one day it's gonna happen  
_**Mas eu sei que um dia irá acontecer  
**_You're gonna be swept off your feet  
_**Você irá ser levado para fora pelos seus pés**

O clima parecia absurdamente incompatível com tudo que estava acontecendo, Caios mantinha o maxilar trancado assim como o choro observando calmamente sua tia avó Melanie Potter subir a um palanque improvisado, aquela senhora herdeira de uma beleza única iria falar em nome de todos da família, iria dar o desabafo que Caios sentia estar instalado em sua garganta.

O loiro sentiu a mão ser apertada carinhosamente, Anne estava ao seu lado, ela estava ali lhe dando todo o apoio que ele precisava. Roçou os lábios aos da esposa recebendo um troca um afago na bochecha, ele sabia que naquele momento palavras nenhuma seriam capazes de confortar seu coração.

_I would like someone to make a map_  
**Eu gostaria de alguém para fazer um mapa  
**_Mark my home and draw some lines that match  
_**Marcar meu lar e extrair algumas linhas que combinam  
**_All of the reasons why  
_**Todas as razões para que  
**_It can be like you said  
_**Possa ser como você disse**

- É estranho estarmos todos sentados aqui observando quatro caixões, talvez o mais estranho mesmo seja saber que quatro grandes bruxos estejam mortos... – Começara Melanie com uma voz rouca. – Meu pai e minha mãe costumavam dizer que nunca se deve medir o poder de um bruxo com sua mortalidade, todos morrem um dia sejam eles poderosos ou não...

_One day it's gonna happen  
_**Um dia irá acontecer  
**_I don't know when  
_**Eu não sei quando  
**_I'll be on your street  
_**Eu estarei em sua rua  
**_But I know one day it's gonna happen  
_**Mas eu sei que um dia irá acontecer  
**_You're gonna be swept off your feet  
_**Você irá ser levado para fora pelos seus pés**

"...Neste ano várias vidas de perderam por causa de uma guerra inevitável, mas várias pessoas se encontraram em meio a escuridão e foram guiadas em direção a luz. Vendo os corpos de Harry e Rony eu não sinto vontade de chorar, mas sim de sorrir, pois a amizade desses dois homens foram o bastante para influenciar ás amizades que eu conquistei e que certamente meus filhos, netos e bisnetos...

_I don't know when  
_**Eu não sei quando  
**_I don't know why  
_**Eu não sei por que  
**_I don't know when  
_**Eu não sei quando  
**_I don't know why  
_**Eu não sei por que**

"...Ás histórias contadas sobre o Trio Dourado e de como Draco Malfoy foi para o lado do bem sempre irão estar em nossa mente e em nosso coração, eles sempre serão nossos heróis e nossos exemplos e eles, eles morrerem como os Heróis que sempre foram, morreram lutando pelo que sempre acreditavam. Morreram pelo bem."

_One day it's gonna happen  
_**Um dia irá acontecer  
**_I don't know when  
_**Eu não sei quando  
**_I'll be on your street  
_**Eu estarei em sua rua  
**_But I know one day it's gonna happen  
_**Mas eu sei que um dia irá acontecer  
**_You're gonna be swept off your feet  
_**Você irá ser levado para fora pelos seus pés**

Ás lágrimas banhavam ás faces de todos conforme os caixões eram abaixados, Gina Potter abraçara fortemente a nora ao mesmo tempo em que Luna Weasley jogava uma imensa flor roxa no caixão de seu falecido marido. Caios apertara o corpo esguio de Anne contra si, como se apenas ela pudesse lhe dar todo o apoio naquele momento.

Nathan e Stacy permaneciam lado a lado em silêncio, era como se tudo estivesse acontecendo rápido demais, como seria a criação de seu filho? Quando o bebê nascesse que medidas seriam tomadas? Stacy respirara fundo, a parte mais difícil da vida é ter de tomar uma decisão que não afetará apenas a si, mas a todos ao seu redor.

_But all that I know is it's gonna happen  
_**Mas tudo o que sei é que irá acontecer  
**_I don't know when  
_**Eu não sei quando  
**_I'll be on your street  
_**Eu estarei em sua rua  
**_But I know one day it's gonna happen  
_**Mas eu sei que um dia irá acontecer  
**_You're gonna be swept off your feet  
_**Você irá ser levado para fora pelos seus pés**

Danielle abraçara Sirius com carinho, o casal estava escondido atrás de uma árvore observando tudo de longe, como "fugitivos" não poderiam se mostrar ainda, a loira engoliu em seco ao ver uma lágrima escapar dos olhos do namorado. Sirius tinha razão quando disse que aquilo não era para eles, aquele sofrimento todo definitivamente não era para eles. Sorte fora a de Kevin que ao saber daquelas mortes resolvera ir de vez para seu treinamento sem olhar para trás.

Os caminhos já estavam completamente escolhidos e pelo visto muitos iriam se separar por algum tempo.

**~*~**

_- Jay? Jay? Está me ouvindo? – Uma voz séria ecoava distante._

_O moreno suspirou, quando fora que ele chegara naquele quarto Tudo parecia tão estranho, como se alguém tivesse batido com muita força em sua cabeça. Por que diabos ele não conseguia se lembrar de quase nada? _

_- Jay... – A voz tornou a chamar._

_Sacudiu a cabeça esfregando os olhos com as mãos, quando foi que suas mãos ficaram tão grandes e seus braços tão musculosos? Franziu o cenho indignado sentindo uma pontada dentro da cabeça, odiava o que estava sentindo._

_- Está tudo bem? – Uma garota lhe tocava o ombro com carinho._

_Aquela garota, sua melhor amiga estava lhe fitando com todo amor que sempre carregara em seu peito, um amor de irmã. Stacy possuía longos cabelos loiros, quase brancos, os olhos negros quase irreconhecíveis assim como os lábios cortados pálidos. Afagou com cuidado a face da menina que cerrara os olhos com o toque, porque todos que ele encontrava estavam parecendo tão infelizes? Primeiro Sirius e agora Stacy..._

_- Tacy o que houve com você? – Sussurrou._

_- Foi culpa minha não foi? – Murmurou a menina afundando a face no colo do melhor amigo. – Eu confiei em Nathan Adhara e ele... E ele matou Lauren... FOI TUDO MINHA CULPA!_

_- Stacy, por favor! Não... Eu... Vocês... Mas..._

_A loira saltara do colo do moreno para começar a berrar e a chorar, fora tudo muito rápido, em um momento estavam a sós e no outro vários médibruxos haviam adentrado o quarto, Jay afastou-se de supetão daquela cena colando o corpo na parede que por sinal descobrira ser macia como colchão, Stacy fora forçada a se deitar na cama onde os médicos enfiaram-lhe seringas nas veias e em poucos minutos a mais velha dos Malfoys estava no mais absoluto dos sonos._

_- Sinto muito , mas avisamos que não era uma boa hora para visitá-la... – Uma enfermeira aproximava-se. – Ela está em boas mãos , está é a melhor Casa de Repouso de toda Londres Bruxa, por não dizer da Inglaterra!_

_- Casa de Repouso? – Balbuciara o moreno. – Manicômio?_

_- Preferimos o termo casa de repouso! – Corrigia a enfermeira colocando uma mecha negra de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Perder os pais, a amiga e os avós está sendo muito duro para a e ainda essa guerra toda... Por favor, , vou lhe pedir o que eu mesma implorei ao , parem de vir visitá-la se desejam tanto sua melhora._

_Os olhos azuis esverdeados focaram-se no corpo adormecido da amiga, acariciou a têmpora longamente, tudo parecia tão errado._

_- Eu estimo a melhora dela... – Sussurrou. – Prometo não voltar mais..._

_- Realmente sua estima é surpreendente... – Uma voz irônica ecoava da porta de saída._

_Jay Potter reconheceria aquela voz até mesmo se fosse ao inferno, a ironia misturada com uma rouquidão e o deboche era perfeitamente a voz de Caios Trent quando este estava para lá de mal humorado. Sorriu de canto virando-se para encarar aquele que fora seu melhor amigo por tantos anos._

_Caios estava ali trajado com uma jaqueta verde escura de couro, sua bochecha direita marcada com uma imensa cicatriz, cicatriz a qual Jay não se recordava de estar ali antes. Os cabelos do loiro estavam espetados e seus olhos frios como icebergs, Caios nunca estivera parecendo tanto um assassino quanto naquele exato momento._

_- Caios. – Falou com uma voz falhando._

_- Lá para fora James, AGORA! – Rosnara o loiro dando ás costas ao amigo._

_A enfermeira havia se encolhido ao lá do médico que fitava o rapaz com assombro, algo realmente novo para Jay, já que sempre recebera olhares de carinho ou gratidão. Pigarreou acenando com a cabeça para os dois e seguindo por um corredor mal iluminado o loiro a sua frente._

_Passaram pela recepção vazia e atravessaram imensas portas vitrais que ligavam a uma rua deserta e destruída, ao ver de Jay aquele lugar parecia mais uma cidade fantasma de um filme de terror, um filme que não desejava acabar jamais._

_- Sirius me contou o que você andou fazendo ontem... – O loiro retirava um masco de cigarro do bolso. _

_- Não sei do que você está falando. – O moreno enrugava a testa._

_A risada sarcástica nunca lhe parecera tão assustadora, Caios sentara-se em um banco velho e acendera um cigarro com a varinha, para então guarda-la nas vestes e encarar Jay com um olhar lupino e cruel._

_- Não me obrigue a bater em você James. _

_- Não estou te obrigando a nada Caios. _

_- Eu sinceramente acho que está... – O rapaz tragava o cigarro logo o arremessando longe e soprando toda a fumaça. _

_- Por favor não briguem de novo... – Uma voz ecoava de um carro negro estacionado a uns metros de distancia._

_Jay respirou fundo ao fitar um garoto loiro descer do veículo ao lado de Sirius, o garoto mancava e não possuía o braço esquerdo, seu olhar sempre infantil parecia ter uma maturidade excessiva, uma maturidade que assustava o moreno._

_- Kevin... – Sussurrou._

_- Já chega de brigas, já não basta tudo o que está acontecendo! – Desabara o loirinho em lágrimas. – Minha irmã está num manicômio, nossos pais estão mortos, Danielle está morrendo e... E a Lauren, ELA MORREU OK? Por favor, nós só temos uns aos outros..._

_- Uns aos outros? – Caios ria nervoso acendendo mais um cigarro. – ELE ESTÁ COFRATERNIZANDO COM O INIMIGO!_

_- EU NÃO ESTOU!_

_- NÃO? ENTÃO ME DIGA O QUE TEM FEITO COM ANNE ADHARA TODOS OS DIAS NA CAMA? BRINCANDO DE CABANINHA?_

_- Caios, tenha calma... – Sirius depositava a mão no ombro do amigo. _

_- CALMA? MINHA IRMÃ CAÇULA FOI ATACADA PELOS ENCAPUZADOS SIRIUS! ELA É UMA CRINÇA! DALIE NÃO MERECIA ESTAR NA UTI! ISSO TUDO PORQUE DE UMA MANEIRA SURPREEDENTE OS ENCAPUZADOS DESCOBRIRAM NOSSO ESCONDERIJO!_

_- ESTÁ ME ACUSANDO? – Urrara Jay. _

_- ESTÁ VENDO OUTRO TRAIDOR POR AQUI?_

_Jay não agüentara se segurar, ergueu o punho em direção ao loiro que arremessara mais uma vez o cigarro longe, Caios estava mais ágil, segurou-lhe a mão a quebrando e dando-lhe um soco na boca do estômago, Jay caiu ao chão de joelhos ofegando, a dor era cruel como se estivesse apertando com toda a força seu sistema digestivo, uma dor quase que insuportável._

**~*~**

- Realmente ele está indo bem após a cirurgia General... – Um homem alto trajado de jaleco branco e oclinhos redondos comentava fitando uma prancheta, em um imenso quarto de hospital ao lado de um homem careca e robusto.

- Bem? O pirralho não para de gemer! – Gordon espiava por trás dos ombros do médico o corpo musculoso de Jay Potter se contorcer a cada segundo.

O General suspirara cansado, Jay realmente havia se saído bem em uma parte crucial de seu treinamento, assim como sua filha, mas jamais pensara que o rapaz fosse ficar durante dois dias inteiros em coma.

- Papai! – A porta do quarto se abria de supetão levando o médico e o General a darem um sobressalto juntos.

Uma bela garota alta de cabelos loiros escuros ondulados atravessava a porta, o General Gordon bufara impaciente, aquela linda garota esguia dona de dois pares de olhos esmeraldas sorria como uma menininha que havia aprontado uma das suas e o pior, estava trajada apenas com a camisola branca do hospital, pouco se importando se seus belos pares de pernas estavam aparecendo ou não.

- Emily, por favor, não fique andando por aí nestes trajes!

- Eu não tenho culpa da estilista do hospital ter um péssimo gosto papai! – Rosnara a garota. – E eu pensei que já havíamos combinado de nada de Emily, é EMMY!

- Sua filha tem um gênio daqueles run? – O médico sorria ao ver a garota emburrando.

- Nem me fale, é pior do que a mãe... – O general acariciava a têmpora.

- Então esse é a Bela Adormecida hã? Ainda não acordou?

- Emmy fique longe do Potter.

- Por quê? Eu não vou matá-lo, bem... Não ainda!

- , o acaba de se recuperar e...

- Está me chamando de perigo mortal?

- Não! Imagina! – O médico sorria sem graça buscando apoio do general.

- Emmy, você está assustando o médico.

- Ele não parece muito um Potter... – A garota puxava uma cadeira sentando-se ao lado do rapaz na cama. – Eles não são muito musculosos... E esse daqui até que dá para o gasto... Por que ele está gemendo?

- A poção de cura instantânea causa certa dor, mas é mais veloz do que ás outras.

- Fraco. – A garota resmungava caminhando para fora do quarto. – Ele é fraco, não sei o porquê de sempre se preocuparem com ele!

Emmy Gordon empinara o narizinho abandonando o quarto de maneira pedante, o General limitou-se em sorrir largamente e dar palmadinhas no ombro do médico que ainda o fitava sem nada entender.

- Um excelente passo demos hoje Doutor! Ela gostou dele! Agora sim poderemos colocá-los como duplas no Ministério daqui a um ano e meio!

- Senhor, eu realmente odeio discordar, mas ela não aparentou muita amizade pelo ...

- Assim é excelente! Sinal que eu não tenho que me preocupar com genros, não acha doutor? – O General sorria largamente. – Potter acaba de subir em meu conceito! Meu novo aluno favorito! Isso merece um champanhe, vamos Doutor! Temos que brindar!

- Se você diz... – O médico arregalava os olhos sendo encaminhado para fora do quarto.

A porta batera deixando o corpo nu de um belo moreno repousando sobre a cama, um moreno que havia amadurecido muito em tão pouco tempo de treinamento.

Longe dali em uma imensa mansão, uma bela garota de longos cabelos dourados fitava-se frente ao espelho, os olhos num tom amendoado brilhante revelavam o quão feliz estava Stacy Malfoy. A garota não se cansava de acariciar a barriga que já apresentava uma boa protuberância de 4 meses de gravidez, e pensar que ali já estava uma vida, uma vida que ela e Nathan haviam gerado.

Olhou-se por um tempo no espelho, algumas mulheres se incomodavam com o fato de ficarem sobre o peso com a gravidez, mas este não era o caso dela, Stacy sentia-se em profunda alegria, cada vez que o bebê mexia dentro de si era motivo para que seu sorriso fosse até a orelha, o seu bebê, o seu filho, quem diria que isso iria a acontecer justamente a ela?

- Posso entrar? – Uma voz feminina musical se alastrava pelo quarto confortável.

Virou a cabeça lentamente para fitar a face serena de Anne, a morena estava na porta do quarto trajada com um leve vestidinho florido amarelo, depois de seu casamento com Caios, Anne havia adotado um novo guarda roupas, este livre de peças escuras e pesadas, dando-lhe um ar de felicidade inigualável.

- Claro! – A loira acenava para a cunhada. – Venha, coloque sua mão aqui, está se movendo!

Anne sorrira satisfeita tocando a barriga da loira com adoração, ser tia era uma dádiva em meio a toda aquela guerra, era como se até mesmo nas trevas a luz conseguisse se propagar, era um milagre, um pequeno milagre na barriga da garota que seria esposa de seu irmão em poucos dias.

- Já escolheram o nome? – Indagara sentindo a emoção lhe transbordar pelos olhos.

- Nathan tem certeza de que é um garoto... – Stacy sorrira acariciando a mão da cunhada. – Mas eu só consigo em pensar em nomes para meninas!

- Deveria confiar no meu irmão, ele sabe prever certas coisas! – Ria a morena retirando a mão da barriga da amiga e sentando-se na cama.

- Isso não podemos negar... E então? Conseguiram encontrar Jay? Não acredito que vou me casar sem meu melhor amigo!

- Sirius ficou de ir até a Base na Antártida, parece que o General Gordon mudou a tropa em treinamento para lá... De todo modo consegui me comunicar com Lauren, ela irá chegar depois de amanhã.

- E enquanto ao meu irmão desnaturado?

- Ele não irá poder vir... – Anne baixava os olhos. – Mas disse que mandará um presente não quebrável.

- Não quebrável para ele mesmo não quebrar eu suponho...

- Você e Nathan são um milagre sabia? – A morena levantava-se da cama. – Essa vida que você carrega em seu ventre é um milagre, é a salvação de vocês.

- Você e Caios também...

- Não somos tão milagrosos quanto vocês, você e Nathan foram feitos um para o outro, o amor de vocês...

- Anne. – Interrompia Stacy. – Nunca duvide do amor que Caios sente por você, eu acho que não existe no mundo um amor maior.

- Você acha mesmo?

- No começo eu duvidava de que você o amava da mesma forma, mas hoje... – A loira franzia o cenho. – Eu sinto de alguma maneira que você o ama tanto que é impossível de se medir, eu me preocupo com esse tipo de amor que você tem por ele...

- Por que fala isso?

- Amores grandiosos demais são invejados pelos deuses e fadados à desgraça, não deixe que os deuses sintam inveja do que vocês têm e tentem os separar 'tá legal? Vocês são perfeitos demais juntos.

- Quando você fala assim eu me assusto. – A morena franzia o cenho.

- Eu tenho um pouco de misticidade em meu sangue, me dá um desconto! – A loira gargalhava. – Bem, preciso de uma ajuda com o nome de meu filho, se Nathan estiver certo que é um menino eu preciso de um nome para ele.

- Bem... – Anne mordia o lábio inferior. – Se eu... Se eu tivesse um filho...

- Você já tem um nome para seu futuro filho?

- Sim, por que a surpresa?

- Você não me parece o tipo de pessoa que planeja nomes dos futuros filhos!

- Vou tentar não levar como ofensa!

- Ok! Ok! Ok! – Stacy gargalhava.

Anne mostrara a lingua entrando na brincadeira quando um barulho na janela fizera que ambas parassem de gargalhar, Danielle estava ali, montada em uma vassoura descendo pela janela com um ar pouco amigavel, a garota arremessara a vassoura longe desabando na cama de Stacy sendo acompanhada por dois pares de olhos que tentavam entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Sirius é um babaca. – Rosnou a garota.

- Oh, não me diga que vocês brigaram de novo! – Stacy rolava os olhos sentando ao lado da amiga na cama sendo imitada por Anne.

- Ele me proibiu de me inscrever na cobertura jornalística do Ministério da Magia!

- Danielle, Sirius tem razão em proibir, se você colocar seu nome lá seus pais irão te encontrar, além do mais agora não é uma boa hora para se meter nessa guerra... – Anne comentava séria.

- Está tudo fora de controle Dani, espere pelo menos até você completar vinte e um anos para poder fazer o que quiser, creio que até lá Sirius nem se importe de você entrevistar os Encapuzados...

- Oh! Calem a boca... – Danielle rolava na cama cobrindo a face com o travesseiro. – Enfim, o que estavam conversando antes de que eu chegasse com meu humor deplorável?

- Estávamos escolhendo o nome do meu filho.

- É um menino? – A loira arremessava o travesseiro longe para fitar com animação a amiga.

- Segundo Nathan é. – Rira Anne.

- E até agora quais são as escolhas? – Entusiasmava Dani.

- Eu estava esperando Anne me dizer...

- Bem...

- Oh!! Eu tenho três nomes, me deixem dizer, deixem? – Os olhinhos castanhos de Danielle brilhavam.

- Ok... Você realmente está me assustando. – Stacy sorria amarelo.

- Bem! Eu quero três garotos então eu pensei em: Ephram, Clark eeee Aaron!

- Lindos nomes... Mas eu não vejo nenhum sendo o nome do meu filho.

- Hã? E quem disse que eram para seus filhos? São para os meus!

- Anne me dá uma força?

- Tudo bem, calminha Dani! – A morena acariciava os cabelos da amiga. – Bem, se eu tivesse um filho hoje ele se chamaria Luke.

- Luke? – Stacy arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, Luke Alexander Trent.

- Luke Alexander? – Os olhinhos de Stacy mudavam para um azul piscina.

- Mal sinal Anne, ela curtiu seu nome. – Sussurrava Danielle.

- É um nome lindo... – Stacy acariciava a barriga.

- Eu acho que ela está com desejo do nome... – Danielle divertia-se.

- Lindo mesmo...

- Pode ficar com ele se gostou tanto... – Anne acariciava a barriga da cunhada. – É meu sobrinho, é como se fosse meu filho também!

- SÉRIO? – Stacy berrava fazendo Danielle cobrir os ouvidos com os travesseiros. – OH ANNE VOCÊ SALVOU A MINHA VIDA!

Nathan e Caios que adentravam pela porta do quarto estancaram no momento, Stacy pulava em cima de Anne e a abraçava fortemente fazendo a morena e Danielle gargalharem em uníssono, aquela imagem das três para ser completa só faltava mais uma garota, Lauren Sanders.

- Oh, por favor, Stacy, você vai esmagar minha esposa dessa forma! – Caios divertia-se puxando a esposa debaixo da prima.

- Está me chamando de gorda Trent?

- Fale que não, por favor, se não ela me atormenta mais tarde... – Implorara Nathan.

- Você está um Kinder Ovo priminha! – Caios dava uma piscadela ao amigo que dera um tapa na própria testa.

- Nate, me defenda! – Ordenara a loira.

- Pobre Nathan... – Danielle rolava de rir.

- Hã... O que eu posso fazer?

- Limpe minha honra!

- E como se faz isso? – O moreno ria-se.

- IMPROVISE! – Stacy bufava arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

Os sons das gargalhadas ocuparam todo o segundo andar da mansão Malfoy, Draco e Suzan que tomavam um chá na varanda apenas trocaram pequenos sorrisos confidentes, pelo menos em meio a toda aquela confusão os jovens não haviam se esquecido como sorrir, o que os levavam a pensar em como um de seus filhos estava tirando do sério um dos maiores Generais do mundo Bruxo, como estaria Kevin Malfoy?

**Irlanda do Norte – Cidade de Belfast**

- KEVIL MALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

- Sim, amado, estimado, adorado e idolatrado Generalzitcho? – Um loirinho surgia em meio a pilhas de batatas com um imenso sorriso na face.

- QUEM DIABOS LHE MANDOU DESCASCAR TODAS AS BATATAS DA COZINHA?

- Ah... Isso? Bem... Você me deixou de castigo aqui ontem lembra? E disse naquela voz ssuuuuper sexy: KEVIN MALFOY QUERO TODAS AS BATATAS DAQUELE CESTO COMPLETAMENTE LIMPAS ATÉ AMANHÃ!

- EU DISSE AS DO CESTO E NÃO TODAS DA COZINHA SEU IMBECIL!

- Hey! Sem ofensas Pompom, eu só queria mostrar meu serviço!

- Pompom?

- É, um apelido carinhoso para General Pomblingy.

- Eu não lhe dei liberdade para este tipo de apelidos Malfoy! Urgh! Você é quase tão pior quanto à peste do seu avô!

O General Pomblingy conhecido como um dos maiores estrategistas do mundo Bruxo caminhou por alguns segundos pela cozinha, era evidente que Kevin Malfoy estava longe de ser a pessoa mais disciplinada do planeta, principalmente sendo descendente direto de COld Malfoy. Bufou algumas vezes, não poderia negar que o garoto tinha talento para a luta, em três semanas desde que Kevin havia chegado ali que ele havia derrotado agentes que estavam a cinco meses em treinamento.

Para o General Pomblingy, Kevin era astuto e ágil, ele se escondia por trás da aparência inocente e infantil para confundir seus adversários, o loirinho era o exemplo perfeito se um sonserino. Além do mais, Kevin aprendia depressa e se seu treinamento continuasse árduo, ele iria se tornar em breve o melhor soldado que Pomblingy já havia treinado na vida. O único problema, porém era o gênio maroto e a péssima disciplina.

- Malfoy o que raios está fazendo agora? – Indagou em tom de tédio ao escutar várias panelas caindo no chão.

- Bem... Eu pensei em limpar a cozinha, mas...

- Malfoy você está testando minha paciência?

- Eu? Por que eu faria isso?

- MEXA ESSA SUA BUNDA GORDA EM DIREÇÃO AO CAMPO DE TREINAMENTO SEU PIRRALHO, QUERO DUAS MIL ABDOMINAIS E DUZENTAS VOLTAS NO CAMPO DE LAMA, AGORAAAAA!!!

- Wow, ok Pompom! Sem gritaria, eu hein, que estresse! Estresse envelhece ok?

- MOVA-SE MALFOY!!!

Kevin rira passando pelo General, o loirinho simplesmente não conseguia entender o porque de desde que chegara ali todos apenas berrarem com ele, ele já provara que era bom não é? Então porque diabos tanta gritaria? Ele parecia ser surdo por acaso? De todo modo, ele esperava que Stacy não ficasse tão magoada com sua ausência, se sua irmã soubesse o quanto ele queria a ver desencalhando certamente não teria lhe mandado um berrador daqueles.

**~*~**

_Estava tonto, sentia-se enjoado também, quando foi que havia apagado novamente? Acariciou a testa sentando-se, estava deitado em algo macio e confortável. Olhou ao redor, estava em um quarto feminino deitado em uma cama de casal, quando fora que começou a perder tanto a memória de como fora parar nos lugares? _

_- Oh, você já despertou... – Uma voz conhecida lhe falava. – Como se sente Potter?_

_- Aiko? – Arregalava os olhos fitando a face serena da japonesa. – Como... Eu... Como?_

_- Você brigou feio com seu querido amigo Caios lá na rua, achei melhor lhe trazer para aqui para a casa._

_- Caios... _

_- Sabe Potter, para uma pessoa estudada você é bem idiota._

_- Do que você está falando? – Rosnou levantando-se da cama sentindo uma dor aguda no peito._

_- Você e sua paixão patética por Anne Adhara, no começo eu até achei... Como posso dizer... Ah! Sim... Bonitinho. Mas por favor, ela apenas te usa para passar informações ao Vega._

_- MENTIRA!_

_- Potter, eu sei que Grifinórios são inocentes, mas daí para serem idiotas é outro passo._

_- CALE A BOCA AIKO!_

_- Anne sempre amou Caios e bem... Você se meteu no meio com seu egoísmo, talvez Anne fosse uma pessoa melhor hoje se ela tivesse escolhido o loiro perfeito e não o Grifinório Mimado..._

_- EU JÁ MANDEI SE CALAR!_

_- Nathan poderia ter sido amigo de Caios também, mas você se meteu antes que eles pudessem formar algum tipo de vinculo, não houve escapatória para ele, e agora ele é um dos Generais das Tropas de Apus Vega._

_- Isso... Isso é insanidade... – O moreno desabava a face entre as mãos._

_- Lauren foi morta por ele e Kevin quase morreu a tentando salvar, seus pais, os pais de Stacy e de Sirius e Caios foram mortos, seus irmãos mandados para o Canadá, Danielle sendo atacada por Encapuzados, Kevin perdendo o braço direito, Caios lutando quase até a morte com Nathan... Tudo poderia ter sido evitado não acha?_

_- Sim... – Sussurrou lembrando-se de Stacy no Hospício. _

_- Oh pobre Potter... O que fará agora?_

_- Eu vou concertas ás coisas, eu posso!_

_- Você pode? – Takana sorria de canto. – E o que vai fazer?_

_- Eu vou lutar._

_- Lutar hum? É... A violência realmente ajuda numa hora dessas._

_- Não lutarei apenas fisicamente, eu farei de tudo para conquistar tudo aquilo que o destino me tomou, eu vou mostrar o porque eu sou um Grifinório!_

_- Aplausos ao Potter! – Takana sorria abertamente. – Mande lembranças a Nathan e Stacy quando voltar, e hum... Potter? Não se esqueça de cumprir tudo o que me falou._

_- Do que esta falando sua louca?_

_Um brilho lhe atingiu os olhos, era impossível ficar com eles abertos, os fechou, a dor tomou conta de seu corpo, ás imagens rodavam, ás vozes não paravam de assoviar em seus ouvidos, estava realmente enjoado._

- Potter? – Uma voz o chamou. – Ok, se você morrer vai ser uma grande merda para o meu lado ok? Mas na boa, ninguém consegue dormir no Hospital com seus berros, eu só... Bem, eu te dei uma pílula anti-insônia e... Hã, por favor não morra!

De quem era aquela voz e porque tagarelava tanto? Remexeu-se, a dor parecia estar passando aos poucos, tentou falar algo mas sua voz não saía de forma alguma.

- Ok, pode morrer! Mas é o seguinte, eu juro que vou até o inferno te encher de porrada se isso acontecer 'tá beleza? É, porque se eu for presa graças a você eu TE MATO DE NOVO!

Sentiu vontade de gargalhar, seja quem fosse essa pessoa descontrolada, era por demais divertida. Forçou os olhos para se abrirem, a sede queimava em sua garganta e sua visão estava turva, embaçada, mas ainda sim podia ver uma vasta cabeleira e um rosto desfocado.

- Wow, você levou mesmo a sério o lance de eu ir ao inferno... – A voz falara.

- Água... – Conseguiu sussurrar.

Escutou um barulho de objetos caindo ao chão e se quebrando, a pessoa era deveras desajeitada. Sentiu um copo de plástico lhe tocar os lábios e um liquido gelado lhe confortar a garganta, a visão estava voltando a ser digna e ele finalmente pôde olhar para uma face bonita, uma linda garota de longos cabelos loiros escuros, segurou a mão desta a forçando a tirar o copo de sua boca.

- O-obrigado.

- Obrigado um cacete! Eu quase tive um enfarte por sua causa! – Esbravejou a garota. – Como se sente?

- Vivo.

- Bom... Eu acho...

- Quem... quem é você?

- Emmy Gordon, filha do General Gordon, também estou trancafiada nesse lugar por causa do treinamento contra os medos.

- Você... – Jay franzia o cenho lembrando-se do treinamento que tivera. – Você enfrentou seus medos?

- É parte do treinamento sua anta! Como eu iria me tornar uma inominável hum? Brincando de barbie e esperando a Fada dos Dentes?

- O que você faz no MEU quarto? – Rosnou odiando o modo ao qual aquela garota falava consigo, afinal, quando foi que seu charme Potter parara de surtir efeito com as meninas?

- Você estava gritando, meu quarto é do lado e bem... Eu preciso de um sono de beleza sabe? E você realmente não estava cooperando! Então eu vim e te dei uma pílula energética, e foi batata! Você acordou e agora posso voltar e dormir.

- Ótimo! Eu posso morrer envenenado e você volta ao seus sonhos, emocionante!

- Hey, eu não durmo a duas noites por sua causa!

- Minha causa? Você que deve ser uma lunática com insônia e fica me culpando!

- Escute aqui seu...

- EMMY! – Um berro ecoava por todo o quarto.

A garota bufara olhando para trás, o General Gordon estava ali com uma expressão severa na face ao lado do médico, Jay sentou-se melhor na cama para fita-los, a menina Emmy não tinha nada haver com o pai, pelo menos não fisicamente.

- Oh Meu Merlim! Potter despertou! – O médico corria para examinar o rapaz.

- Estou realmente vibrando com tanta felicidade... – Emmy comentava sarcástica.

- Potter? Se sente bem meu rapaz?

- Sim, eu estou bem...

- Emmy, vá para sua cama! O menino precisa de descanso!

- Ótimo, agora ele é seu garoto não é? Por Deus pai, você sempre vai amar quem eu detestar?

- Mais ou menos isso, agora CAMA EMILY!

- Urrghhh! Sem Emily! Já estou indo! Tenha uma boa noite Marmota Adormecida.

- O mesmo para você Lunática com Insônia! – Rosnara Jay.

O General Gordon limitara-se em abrir o maior de todos os sorrisos, Jay não havia reparado nas belas pernas de sua filha, ou nos olhos esmeraldas que ela continha, sentiu quase vontade de adotar aquele rapaz como filho! Desde que Emmy havia completado 13 anos que garotos a cercavam lhe dando costumeiras dores de cabeça, e após a morte de Matthew, seu filho mais velho, os rapazes haviam ficado ainda mais abusados.

- Sente-se bem mesmo ? – Indagou o médico.

- Um pouco de dor na costela, mas bem.

- Excelente! – O General vibrava. – Potter consegui um treinamento de armas na Rússia para você, logo após o casamento de sua amiga Malfoy.

- Casamento? – Jay arqueava ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Você estava em coma, mas recebeu este convite, o casamento deles já apareceu em todos os jornais do mundo!

- E onde está o convite?

- Oh, aqui... – O General abria uma gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama retirando um envelope branco com detalhes dourados.

Jay o tomou nas mãos com um cuidado excessivo sorrindo ao ver o nome no envelope.

"Nathan Darren Adhara & Stacy Karoline Malfoy"

Sorriu mais ainda ao abrir e ver o convite em letras delineadas brilhantes, era perfeito.

_**Nathan Darren Adhara & Stacy Karoline Malfoy têm o prazer em convidar James Remus Potter para seu casamento que será no dia 12 de julho na Mansão Malfoy ás 17:30.**_

Havia mais coisas no convite, mas tudo o que o moreno conseguia era ficar feliz pela amiga, Stacy merecia aquele casamento, merecia toda aquela felicidade.

- Estou liberado para o casamento? – Indagou fitando os olhos verdes escuros do General.

- CLARO! Pode ir à hora que desejar, mas precisa estar na Rússia até o dia 15 sim?

- Erm... Ok... – O rapaz estranhava a alegria e simpatia do General consigo.

- Excelente! Bem, vou ir ver como minha filha está! Boa viagem Potter!

Jay lançou um olhar curioso ao médico que dera os ombros, sabe-se lá como e quando o General Gordon começara a ter algum sentimento positivo ao seu respeito, a única coisa que Jay queria era que ele continuasse daquela forma.

**~*~**

Um carro negro estacionava perante aos longos portões cor de marfim de uma imensa mansão no norte da Inglaterra.

- A senhorita deseja que eu entre com o carro? – O senhor de óclinhos que dirigia o táxi indagava fitando uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos escuros pelo retrovisor.

- Não creio ser necessário, eles já esperam minha chegada.

- Como desejar. – O senhor recebia uma quantia de galeões nas mãos enquanto via a garota sair elegantemente pela porta do carro.

O táxi desaparecia na fina neblina em meio a rua abandonada, os olhos esverdeados da garota deram um brilho diferente, um brilho da mais pura saudade que uma pessoa poderia sentir, afinal, aquela imensa mansão um dia foi seu lar, quando seu pai faleceu.

Um barulho fora o bastante para a distrair de seus pensamentos, o portão se abria lentamente levando os lábios cheios de Lauren Sanders se contorcerem em um sorriso gentil, endireitou a capa azul turquesa que trajava e a bolsinha de mão atravessando o portão e a pequena estradinha de mármore que levava a bela soleira da mansão Malfoy.

A porta longa branca e dourada abria-se lentamente dando uma iluminação dourada as escadinhas, Lauren não pode conter mais, correu, correu como uma criança que não vê os pais a anos, Stacy estava lá, sua grande amiga estava lá lhe esperando com os braços abertos, aquilo foi o bastante para a abraçar forte, só Merlim sabia a falta que suas amigas lhe faziam na vida.

- Lauren... – Sussurrou a loira ao abraçar a amiga de anos.

- Tacy... – A voz de Lauren saia embargada por conta do choro que teimava em vir. – Você... Está enorme!

- Oh, vou levar como elogio! – Rira a metamorfomaga se afastando. – Caios disse que sou um Kinder Ovo!

- Caios tem razão... – A corvinal retribuía o sorriso.

- Vamos entrar, está frio aqui, Danielle e Anne estão lá em cima degustando os doces do casamento.

A casa nada havia mudado, mas era notório que a família Malfoy só havia retornado para o lar para o casamento de sua primogênita, Lauren sabia que assim que o casamento acabasse todos iriam retornar aos seus esconderijos, principalmente ás crianças.

- ME DEVOLVE HUNTER! – Uma menininha ruiva corria pela casa atrás de um garotinho loiro que subia na mesa rebolando sacudindo uma boneca no alto.

- Argh, Hunter está ficando idêntico ao Kevin! – Bufara Stacy caminhando em direção aos irmãos menores. – HUNTER O QUE A MAMÃE DISSE SOBRE INFERNIZAR A APPLE?

- Droga! Você é chata Tacy! – O menininho devolvia a boneca da irmã para sentar emburrado em uma cadeira. – Sinto falta do Keke, ele brincava comigo!

Lauren sentira seu coração inflar, Kevin não estaria ali? Bem... Talvez fosse melhor, o modo ao qual terminaram não havia sido lá muito saudável, mas mesmo assim o pequeno monstrinho da esperança havia teimado em arder em seu peito, ela realmente queria poder ver aquele por quem era terrivelmente apaixonada.

- Lauren? – Chamou Stacy.

- Hum, sim?

- Vamos subir... – A loira fitava com uma sobrancelha arqueada a amiga.

A morena limitou-se em consentir com a cabeça subindo as levas de escada, era estranho estar ali e não ver a presença de Kevin jogando vídeo game com o irmão caçula ou perturbando Stacy, sentiu a boca ressecar com a vontade de perguntar onde o loirinho estava e se estava realmente bem, mas o silêncio naquele momento parecia gritar mais do que sua mente, principalmente ao chegarem no segundo andar e ela poder notar a porta do quarto do garoto fechada.

- Kevin está em um treinamento rigoroso na Irlanda do Norte, dizem que o General Pomblingy não é mole, mas pelas cartas do meu irmão ele até que está se saindo bem... – Stacy sorria levemente. – Ele sente sua falta sabe? Por mais que não comente...

- Ele não fala nada de mim?

- Queria te dizer que sim, mas você sabe como ele é, Kevin prefere reprimir sentimentos desagradáveis e te perder não foi lá a coisa mais feliz que aconteceu com ele não é mesmo?

- Ele não me perdeu... – Sussurrou a ex-goleira para si mesma.

Stacy aparentemente não havia ouvido nada já que adentrara ao seu quarto gritando e sorrindo, Danielle e Anne estavam deitadas na cama comendo uma bacia cheia de chocolate.

- LAURENNNNNNNNNNNN!!! – Berrara a outra loira saltando da cama para lhe dar um abraço apertado. – SUA CORNIVAL MISERAVEL COMO OUSA ME ABANDONAR?

- Dani... Meus ossos...

- Oh, desculpe! – A loira se afastava com uma expressão inocente. – E então, veio mesmo a lá Paris?

- Bonjour Lauren, nous nous sentons son absence! Le style français, il tombe vraiment l'éclat et. (Olá Lauren, sentimos sua falta! O estilo francês realmente lhe cai bem como o glamour) – Anne falava num francês fluente se aproximando da corvinal a abraçando carinhosamente, abraço que foi retribuído junto de um sorriso.

- Je vous remercie, vous est également étonnant! (Obrigada, você também está deslumbrante!)

- Vocês poderiam parar de esfregar na nossa cara que falam francês? – Danielle desabava no tapete felpudo levando uma colherada de sorvete a boca. – Grata.

- Realmente é incrível como você não muda! – Lauren jogava a bolsa longe pulando em cima de Dani que gargalhava alto. – E então? Quais são as novas?

- Já tenho um nome para meu filho! – Animava-se Stacy sentando-se contente ao chão bebericando um pouco de suco de abóbora.

- Sério? Não acredito que não estava participando disso!

- É, ela roubou o nome do futuro filho da Anne com o Caios! – Brindava Dani com Anne que gargahou.

- EU não roubei! – Stacy reprimia uma careta. – Ela me deu.

- Depois de você quase implorar. – Completara Anne com um sorriso debochado.

- Você deveria me defender Anne, sou sua cunhada, a mãe de seu sobrinho, a mulher que poderá fazer a vida de seu irmão um mar de rosas ou um inferno!

- Stacy anda ficando realmente medonha na gravidez. – Sussurrara Lauren fazendo Anne concordar com a cabeça.

- Eu ouvi isso Sanders!

- Não era minha intenção! – Ria a morena se escondendo atrás de Anne que erguia as mãos em inocência.

- Ótimo... – Rosnara Stacy empinando o narizinho.

- Bem, eu vou buscar mais sapos de chocolate na cozinha... – Anne levantava-se. – Não queremos que nossa noiva fique tensa para o casamento amanhã!

- Está dizendo que o chocolate é única coisa que me acalma Trent? – Stacy arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- Corra Anne, pegue mais sapos de chocolate, volte o mais depressa possível! Tentaremos segurar a fera até lá! – Divertia-se Danielle.

Anne limitara em bater continência para a loira e sair do quarto correndo, era estranho se ver rindo e dando-se tão bem com aquelas meninas, meninas que um dia Anne sentira inveja, sorriu de canto conforme atravessava os corredores extensos do segundo andar, podia escutar Apple ralhando com Hunter em um dos quartos, algo sobre uma cabeça de boneca quebrada.

Viu no escritório Draco, pai de Stacy folhear algo que parecia um álbum de fotografias, ao seu lado Suzan tricotava algo que parecia um casaquinho de crochê, tudo aquilo era um ambiente familiar que Anne jamais tivera, sua criação fora em meio a campos de batalhas, em meio a guerras e agora aquela Adhara podia se deleitar em um mar de compaixão, um mar de paz, ou melhor... Semi-paz, quando a guerra acabasse talvez sua vida pudesse ser completamente normal ao lado de Caios e quem sabe assim terem filhos como Nathan e Stacy?

Desceu as escadarias rodando a varinha em suas mãos, sentia-se feliz, depois de tanto tempo ela se sentia completa. Atravessou as portas da cozinha colocando-se nas pontas dos pés para procurar nos armários altos um saco com sapos de chocolate e mais algumas goloseimas.

Em um estampido a morena virara-se de supetão abaixando-se, algo havia passado de raspão ao seu lado lhe dando um pequeno arranhão na nuca revelada por conta do rabo de cavalo alto que usava. Em posição de ataque ao chão da cozinha, os olhos tornaram-se mais claros e perigosos, a morena parecia uma lince preste a atacar qualquer coisa que lhe invadisse o campo de visão.

- Quem está aí? – Grunhiu dentre os dentes.

Não obteve resposta, mas sabia que estava sendo observada, levantou-se do chão sacando a varinha que estava no bolso da calça rosa de moletom que usava, os olhos passeando pelos quatro cantos da cozinha vazia. Respirou fundo buscando o máximo de ar para seus pulmões, como se tentasse sentir o cheiro de algo. Virou a face rapidamente para a janela onde viu alguém parado no jardim trajado inteiramente de negro, omitindo a face com um capuz.

Sorriu com escárnio, tal encapuzado havia escolhido a mansão errada para atacar, correu para fora da casa como se flutuasse, sempre fora a mais rápida, até mesmo do que Nathan. Sempre fora a mais forte, nunca demonstrava seu poder por medo do que ele representava, mas a partir do momento que desejavam ferir suas amigas e um lugar que ela sabia que agora também podia chamar de família, as coisas tomavam uma outra dimensão, como se um ódio supremo lhe invadisse o peito, inflando-o o máximo a tornando perigosa.

Ao contrario de dentro da mansão, os jardins estavam frios, o ar úmido contribuía para isto. Girou o corpo graciosamente olhando para os lados como uma pantera faminta, farejou novamente o inimigo girando a varinha dentre os dedos, ela era uma caçadora, naquele exato momento Anne havia perdido toda sua humanidade.

- Hum... É fácil tornar-se perigosa, já percebeu? – Uma voz ferina ressoava atrás de si.

- Quando senti o cheiro pensei que estava delirando, mas você realmente veio até aqui... – Os olhos de Anne mudavam para um tom esbranquiçado quando se virou completamente para fitar o encapuzado. – Mamãe.

Gaya Adhara retirara lentamente o capuz que lhe escondia a face severa, os olhos verdes brilhando em direção a filha.

- Perdeu a noção de como controlar isto?

- Isto? – Anne soltava um risinho pelo nariz. – Isto ajuda a manter você e sua corja longe da MINHA FAMILIA!

- Isto é uma maldição Anne! – Rosnara Gaya. – Você é poderosa, mas por quanto tempo vai agüentar hum? Você se transforma quando sente-se furiosa, como agora. Aposto que o jovem Caios jamais a viu assim...

- Não lhe diz respeito o que compartilho ou não com meu marido.

- Oh claro, você deseja poupa-lo de sua vida sombria não é?

- Grr... DIGA O QUE QUER!

- Soube que o imbecil de seu irmão irá realmente se casar com a Malfoy.

- E isso suja sua honra? – Gargalhara Anne. – Suma Gaya, ou eu mesma lhe matarei.

- A felicidade deles e de todos desta família importam tanto para si?

O rosto de Anne mudara, a fúria havia feito parte não só de seu corpo como de sua alma dando origem a uma áurea negra em torno de seu corpo, Gaya recuara alguns passos para trás, ameaçar a nova "família" de Anne não era lá uma boa coisa.

- Tudo bem, já percebi que eles são sua vida agora.

- Suma Gaya.

- Venha comigo, vamos Anne, eu posso salva-la.

- SUMA! – Urrara a menina fazendo uma imensa rajada de vento atingir a mulher a sua frente que cambaleara.

- Saiu completamente de controle. – Bufara Gaya. – O amor vai lhe destruir Anne, escute bem o que estou lhe dizendo!

Antes que a garota pudesse responder, Gaya já havia desaparecido em meio aos jardins, Anne sabia que poderia encontra-la e ataca-la com perfeição e em poucos minutos, entretanto a imagem de Caios veio-lhe a cabeça como um soco, o que Caios pensaria ao vê-la de tal forma? Como uma caçadora...

Curvou-se apoiando ás mãos aos joelhos buscando calma, precisava ficar sóbria, não podia voltar para a casa com a íris esbranquiçada e com uma áurea negra.

- Ela é realmente insistente não é? – Uma voz séria surgia em meio a escuridão.

Virou-se como um animal feroz, acabando por se assustar ao ver os olhos de seu sogro lhe encontrarem. Carter a fitava com preocupação e medo, jamais havia visto alguém reagir de tal maneira.

- Desculpe, assustei você.

- Tudo bem... – Arfou a menina sentando-se na grama apoiando ás mãos na testa.

- Gaya é realmente odiosa...

- Mas ela realmente tem razão no que falou... Eu sou realmente perigosa.

- Sim, mas apenas para seus inimigos, pelo menos é o que eu suponho.

- ...

- Me chame de Carter.

- Carter... – Os olho da menina voltavam a cor natural. – Caios me disse que já...

- Que já passei pro lado negro uma vez, bem... É verdade. Para proteger quem amamos fazemos escolhas idiotas.

- Tenho medo de fazer uma escolha idiota. – Sussurrou.

- Tenho medo de que Caios não conseguir lhe impedir.

- Mas...

- Escute Anne, todos nós sabíamos de seu poder, Amy controlou suas batidas de coração, seu sangue, e suas linhas de pensamento enquanto estava desacordada.

- O que ela sabe? O que... O que eu sou?

- Mantivemos isto em sigilo por algum tempo, mas conforme Amy analisou, quanto mais você sangra, mais forte você fica. Quanto mais luta, mais aprende, mais você se supera.

- Eu sou uma aberração.

- Você é uma dádiva, mas ás vezes em meio a grandes dádivas...

- Se vêem grandes maldições. – Anne mordia o lábio inferior levantando-se. – Caios sabe?

- Pensei que você mesma poderia contar para ele.

- O que o senhor faz aqui sr. Carter?

- Vim visitar Draco e Suzan, senti seu poder de longe, creio que Draco também tenha sentido já que está te monitorando pela ultima janela. Pergunto-me se eu deveria acenar para ele...

- Eu acho melhor ir para casa...

- Fique Anne. – Ordenou o patriarca dos Trent. – Você está em boas mãos, confie em nós um pouco, nós confiamos em você. Eu lhe prometo garota, que tudo vai ficar bem.

Os olhinhos da menina marejaram-se Carter aproximou-se a envolvendo em um abraço paterno, mesmo quando o mundo ao seu redor estava desmoronando, mesmo eles sabendo que ela era incrivelmente perigosa, eles a acolhiam, esta era a diferença, isto era o que a fazia ficar sóbria. Anne só esperava que Caios também a acolhesse como Carter a acolhera naquele pequeno momento de fraqueza.

O sol raiava intenso pela janela do quarto, era como em um sonho ou melhor, em um conto de fadas, quando a princesa se arrumava para ir valsar durante horas e horas com seu príncipe encantado. E era assim que ela se encontrava, a princesa da família Malfoy, sentada frente a uma linda penteadeira trajada com um roupão cor de rosa ressaltando sua pele pálida.

Os cabelos loiros e longos eram escovados com delicadeza por uma escova dourada, Stacy não conseguia tirar os olhos de sua imagem, como ela poderia merecer toda aquela felicidade? Recordou-se com um ar risonho do passado que tivera, durantes anos sofrendo por um amor platônico, para então conhecer um homem que era seu oposto.

Nathan e Stacy, Stacy e Nathan. O mundo realmente dava voltas. Ele, o rapaz mais frio, que se isolava em meio a multidão, ela a princesinha da família Malfoy, a de Tudo. Um ao lado do outro aprendeu a ser mais, ser melhor, um de certo modo curou o outro de suas próprias dores e desilusões.

- A vida é realmente uma grande pregadora de peças... – A loira sorrira ternamente ajeitando o roupão branco que trajava, lançando um olhar satisfeito ao magnífico vestido feito de seda de fada e prata dos Gnomos.

- Eu que o diga. – Uma voz masculina ecoava da porta do quarto.

Stacy arregalara os olhos azulados de maneira brutal, virando-se de supetão para trás, sua felicidade estava quase completa. Ali estava um rapaz alto de braços extremamente musculosos, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos azuis esverdeados e o sorriso que só ele possuía, o sorriso Jay Potter.

- Jay... – Sussurrou saltando da cadeira jogando-se aos braços do melhor amigo que não via a tanto tempo.

- Calminha aí garota! Você vai ter um bebê se esqueceu? – Rira o moreno enquanto a abraçava.

- Isso só pode ser um sonho, eu não acredito que... Ohh Jay! – A loira se afastava olhando o amigo dos pés a cabeça. – Você está mais alto e forte também! Olhe esses músculos!

- O treinamento faz isso... – Encabulava-se o rapaz virando um pouco o rosto.

- Você está lindo e... Por Merlim que saudades!

- POTTER! – Uma voz feminina furiosa ecoava atrás do moreno que limitara-se em girar os olhos.

Stacy arqueara uma sobrancelha ao ver sair de trás do rapaz uma linda menina de longos cabelos lisos cor de mel e olhos tão verdes que pareciam duas esmeraldas reluzentes. A garota acertara o braço de Jay com o punho o fazendo bufar indignado e cruzar os braços como um menino birrento.

- COMO É QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA SOZINHA LÁ EM BAIXO?

- Eu não mandei você vir comigo! – Rosnou.

- AHHHHH claro! Como se eu tivesse escolhas! Esqueceu que o General me mandou ficar de sua babá?

- Eu não preciso de uma babá! Principalmente de você!

- Eu não estou saltitando em felicidade em ter que te aturar ok?

- Hã... – Stacy sorria amarela. – Olá?

- Hum? – Emmy virava-se finalmente dando-se conta da loira ali.

- Stacy essa é a Emmy, Emmy essa é a Stacy, a pessoa em que você está penetrando o casamento!

- Ah claro! A noiva! Olá, sou Emmy Gordon, a babá do Pottie.

- Muito prazer... – Ria Stacy lançando um olhar significativo a Jay.

- Não pense besteiras Metamorfomaga! – Grunhiu o moreno.

- Não pensei nada! – A garota se defendia. – Sou Stacy Malfoy, a melhor amiga e ex-baba do Potter!

- Ahhh, vamos nos dar muito bem então! – Emmy se animava adentrando o quarto fazendo Jay a fitar como se fosse louca. – Esse é seu vestido? Fiu-Fiu!

- Obrigada... Foi da minha tia Amy, nós o reformamos um pouco para ficar mais moderno...

- Stacy, não fique amiga dela! – Jay sentava na cama emburrado.

- Cale a sua boca Pottinho! – Emmy arremessava uma almofada na face de rapaz fazendo Stacy reprimir uma gargalhada.

- Por que você não vai azucrinar a vida dos seus amigos aurores que estão lá em baixo e me deixa em paz?

- Por que eu não sou a babá deles e sim sua!

- ARGH! EU VOU ENLOUQUECER!

- Ele sempre foi dramático assim Stacy?

- Ás vezes pior... – Confessava a loira recebendo um olhar mortífero do amigo.

- Stacy o Caios está perguntando se... – Uma garota morena adentrava o quarto parando de repente.

As feições de Jay mudaram bruscamente conforme fitava a bela morena de pele cor da neve, Anne estava trajada com um roupão verde que realsava seus olhos, ás bochechas num tom róseo lhe dando aspecto de menininha, os cabelos caiam como um véu pelos ombros atingindo o meio das costas, ela continuava impecável.

- Olá Jay... – Saudou encabulada.

- Olá... – Murmurou o rapaz.

- Não sabia que viria...

- Eu... Não vinha, mas... Bem... Decidi de ultima hora.

- Na verdade ele enjoou da péssima comida do Campo de Treinamento e veio comer de graça aqui! – Emmy sorria atravessando o quarto. – Emmy Gordon, babá do Potter.

- Babá? – Anne apertava a mão da garota lançando um olhar curioso a uma risonha Stacy.

- ANNE JÁ ACHOU A STACY? – Caios adentrava o quarto esfregando a cabeça com uma toalha branca, trajado apenas com uma calça de moletom azul marinho.

- Você está no meu quarto gênio! – Stacy rolava os olhos encarando o primo.

- Ah... – O loiro sorria fraco fitando que a prima e a esposa não estavam a sós. – Jay.

- Caios.

- Sou Emmy! – A garota apressava-se em dizer fitando o abdômen definido do loiro a sua frente.

- Ela é a babá do Jay... – Ria Stacy.

- Hum, sou Caios e essa minha esposa Anne. – Caios sorria abertamente cumprimentando a garota.

- Bem, voltamos mais tarde, se precisar de ajuda com o vestido pode me chamar Tacy... – Anne afastava-se pela porta. – Emmy não é?

- Sim.

- Gostaria de vir provar os doces comigo e Caios? – Anne perguntava educadamente.

- Claro! – Emmy sorria matreira. – Está vendo Potter? É assim que pessoas educadas se comportam!

- Vai a merda Gordon!

Emmy sorrira dando a língua para o moreno saltitando atrás de Anne pela porta, Caios dera um leve aceno de cabeça ao ex-melhor amigo para depois seguir a esposa para fora dali. Stacy sorriu indo se sentar ao lado de Jay que deitara na cama e fitara o teto com cansaço, Emmy realmente sabia como o irritar.

- Ela é uma graça...

- Quem? Anne?

- Não, Emmy!

- Oh, por favor! Ela é pedante, resmungona, vulgar, cara de pau, tagarela, folgada e eu poderia passar o dia enumerando ás coisas que eu detesto nela!

- Grandes amores começam assim sabe?

- Cala a boca Tacy!

- Ok, ok, ok! Vamos parar de falar da bonitona Emmy Gordon...

- Bonitona? Onde é que você viu isso?

- Eu disse para paramos de falar dela, já que te incomoda tanto...

- Arghhh!!! Vocês mulheres ainda vão me enlouquecer!

Stacy rolara na cama gargalhando, tudo parecia incrivelmente perfeito, e em poucas horas ela estaria subindo ao altar com o homem que mais amava, com o homem que havia lhe engravidado. Acariciou a barriga apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Jay que afagou-lhe os cabelos fraternalmente.

- Você está feliz não está?

- Eu não me imaginaria mais contente.

- Como vai ser agora? Digo... O que você e Nathan pretendem fazer?

- Meu pai comprou uma casa para nós morarmos, é ao lado da casa de Caios e Anne, bem... Nathan arrumou um emprego trouxa essa semana, ele começa na semana que vem e eu pretendo fazer o mesmo assim que o bebê nascer.

- Emprego trouxa? Fazendo o que? Vocês vão abandonar a vida bruxa?

- Nathan vai ser treinador de boxe.

- Treinador de boxe?

- Bem, você sabe como ele recebeu um treinamento adequado de vários tipos de luta com aquela família psicopata, ele fez um teste e passou.

- Enquanto a vida bruxa?

- No momento ela não é a melhor opção para nossa família, concordamos em nos afastar enquanto a guerra estiver repercutindo.

- Entendo... – Jay sentava-se na cama coçando a cabeça. – Uma decisão madura.

- Nós vamos ter um bebê, precisamos pensar além...

- Fico feliz por você.

- E enquanto a Anne?

- Um sonho impossível. – Rira o moreno recordando-se do sonho que tivera. – Um sonho que só traria desgraça se tivesse se realizado.

- Não entendi.

- Melhor nem entender.

- POOOOTTTTERRRR!!! – Emmy adentrava o quarto saltitando.

- Oh Merlim! – Bufara levantando-se da cama. – POR QUE VOCÊ FAZ TUDO BERRANDO?

- PARA VER SE VOCÊ ENTENDE QUANDO EU FALAR COM VOCÊ! VAMOS LOGO NOS REGISTRAR NO HOTEL QUE EU NÃO QUERO DORMIR NA RUA!

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO EM VOCÊ DORMIR NA RUA!

- MAS EU ME IMPORTO SEU IDIOTA! – A loira dava um belo soco no estomago do rapaz que se encolhia fazendo uma careta. – Agora vamos logo que eu ainda tenho que me arrumar para o casamento!

-Urgh, me deixe despedir da Stacy primeiro!

- Okay! Tchauzinho Tacy! – Emmy acenava saindo pela porta.

- Ela realmente sabe como lidar com você...

- Stacy, eu não vejo graça nenhuma nisso!

- Eu vejo HAOIhaioOHo Você virou o cachorrinho dela!

- EU NÃO SOU O CACHORRINHO DELA!

- POTTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR VAMOS LOGO!

- Droga... Me deixe ir antes que ela deixe todos dessa casa surdos!

A metamorfomaga abraçara com força o melhor amigo antes dele sair pela porta de seu quarto, Stacy gargalhou alto ao ver pela janela de seu quarto, Emmy e Jay adentrarem o carro com a loira no volante do carro conversível vermelho e Jay se segurando com força aparentemente aterrorizado com o fato da menina estar dirigindo. Quem sabe Emmy Gordon poderia curar ás dores do coração de Jay como Nathan curara as suas há meses atrás.

Décima oitava vez, esse era o numero que ele estava deslocando malas e bagagens ao lado de um porteiro baixinho enquanto a bela garota de cabelos cor de mel escolhia o quarto, dezoito quartos e Jay esperava realmente que ela FINALMENTE houvesse achado um que a agradasse.

- Emmy já mudamos DEZOITO VEZES DE QUARTO!

- Escute Potter, se você quer um quarto minúsculo sem privacidade nenhuma onde você possa me ver NUA eu não quero ok?

- Hã? QUEM DISSE QUE EU TE QUERO VER NUA?

- Esse daqui tem uma vista legal... – Comentava andando pelo imenso quarto de hotel que mais parecia um apartamento.

- Ele possui dois quartos senhorita... – O homenzinho falava olhando amendrontado para Jay que havia reparado que ele olhava atentamente as curvas da morena. – Você e seu, hum... Namorado?

- Ela é minha babá! – Grunhira Jay desabando em um só cor de âmbar fazendo Emmy rolar os olhos.

- Okay, ficamos com esse!

- Wow! Eu sabia que só poderia ser você para mudar de tantos quartos tão rápido! – Uma voz animada ecoava da porta do quarto fazendo Jay franzir o cenho.

Emmy dera um grito entusiasmado saltando malas para finalmente se jogar nos braços de um moreno pálido de olhos azuis acinzentados que estava ao lado de uma garota alta loira, o abraço que ambos deram foi o suficiente para que a loira franzisse o cenho não agradando-se muito de tal proximidade.

- Sirius! – Emmy finalmente despejara se afastando do moreno que possuía um sorriso largo.

- Sirius? – Jay saltava do sofá para correr até a porta.

- Jay? – Danielle e o moreno falavam em uníssono.

- Todos já se conhecem?

- Quando foi que chegou a cidade? – Danielle sorria abertamente abraçando o rapaz.

- Hoje mesmo, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Danielle e eu saímos da casa de Caios e Anne hoje, estamos pensando em partir depois do casamento... – Sirius adentrava o quarto ao lado da namorada. – Emmy essa é a Dani minha namorada.

- Pobrezinha... – Emmy baixava os olhos. – Como ela consegue te aturar Sirius?

- Eu me pergunto isso todos os dias... – Danielle sorria de canto. – Mas da onde vocês se conhecem?

- Lembra quando eu trapaceei no segundo ano e fui parar em uma delegacia de policia trouxa?

- Lembro. – Jay e Danielle respondiam.

- Lembram que meus pais me mandaram para ficar um mês em uma escolinha militar bruxa?

- Sim. – Mais uma vez os dois respondiam.

- Nos conhecemos lá! Sempre nos encontramos em reuniões do Ministério da Magia, o pai da Emmy é um grande amigo da mamãe. Agora, eu não entendo o que vocês dois...

- Meu pai me mandou ficar de babá do Potter este final de semana.

- Babá? – Danielle gargalhava.

- Obrigado Dandan, você realmente sabe animar uma pessoa!

- Ora Jay, ver você desse tamanho com uma babá é realmente motivo para rir.

- É mesmo cara, me diz onde é a sua academia que eu quero marcar uma hora! – Sirius se animava fazendo Jay aderir uma coloração beta.

- Bem, eu vou me arrumar para o casamento! – Emmy caminhava em direção a um dos quartos. – Potter o da direita é meu!

- Hã? Mas eu nem vi os quartos ainda!

- Vai se acostumando cara... – Sirius comentava. – Só tende a piorar!

- E como vocês se dão bem? – Bufava Jay.

- Hum, somos parecidos e somos mandões, nós praticamente dominamos o acampamento juntos!

- Oh céus, boa sorte Jay, um Sirius de saia não deve ser fácil!

- Acredite, é insuportável!

- Bem, nós vamos também nos arrumar... – Danielle beijava a bochecha do amigo. – É bom te ver bem.

- Obrigado...

- Nos vemos no casamento! – Sirius acenava risonho.

Jay suspirara fechando a porta, será que era verdade que ele estava bem? Havia passado tanto tempo, mas ainda assim sentia seu coração palpitar quando vira Anne, ela parecia feliz e Caios estava tão a vontade... Bem, isso era óbvio! Eles estavam casados! Resmungou palavrões inaudíveis caminhando pelo curto corredor adentrando o banheiro, tomaria um bom banho e depois iria para o casamento de Stacy.

Olhou ao seu redor, o banheiro não era lá imenso, mas dava para o gasto, despiu-se com lentidão ainda sentindo alguns machucados arderem, ainda possuía boas cicatrizes do treinamento com o General, fitou a própria imagem ao espelho, havia realmente ganhado bons pares de músculos, sorriu de canto adentrando o chuveiro e o ligando, a água quente escorrendo pelo seu corpo era quase uma terapia, ensaboou-se e enfiou-se mais uma vez debaixo da água quente, seus poros agradeciam cada toque...

- Potter você tem escova de cabelos? – Uma voz ecoava de dentro do banheiro.

Sentiu-se escorregar e levar um belo tombo no boxe, aquilo só podia ser brincadeira, ou então muita loucura! Abriu a cortininha para fitar Emmy trajada com um blusão que por sinal era SEU, escovando os dentes e procurando pelo banheiro algo.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA GORDON? – Berrou.

- Hum? Por que?

- EU ESTOU NO BANHO? – apressou-se apanhando a toalha e desligando o chuveiro saindo deste ensopado.

- E daí?

- VOCÊ É ALGUMA MANIACA SEXUAL POR ACASO?

- Potter você realmente é uma mulher escandalosa!

- EU SOU UM HOMEM!

- Que seja... – Emmy dava os ombros. – Urgh, você está sangrando nas costas...

- Hã? Mas que bosta!

- É melhor limpar isso...

- Eu não alcanço ali... – Bufou saindo do banheiro sendo seguido pela menina.

- Ok, eu limpo.

- Limpa? Não vai tentar me matar?

- Potter, não teste minha paciência! – Rosnou a garota o puxando pela mão em direção ao seu quarto.

Jay franzira o cenho, as coisas de Emmy em menos de dez minutos estavam devidamente organizadas, enquanto suas malas sequer haviam sido desfeitas, ela o mandou sentar na cama enquanto abria um armário e retirava de lá uma pequena maletinha branca, retornou até o moreno começando então a fazer um curativo.

- E então? Qual é o caso com a Veela Casada?

- Veela Casada?

- Anne Trent.

- É complicado... – Murmurou baixando os olhos.

- Deixa eu ver, você se apaixonou por ela, mas ela preferiu o bonitão loiro.

- É, mas o bonitão loiro era meu melhor amigo.

- Não me parece algo complicado.

- Na época foi... Autch! Pensei que não quisesse me matar!

- Deixa de ser fresco!

- Ela está melhor com ele...

- Quem?

- Anne.

- Ela me parece feliz...

- É...

- Mas você está infeliz. – Emmy se afastava olhando nos olhos do rapaz que a fitou sério.

- Já estive pior, agora eu nem sinto tanto...

- O tempo cura isso! – Emmy saltava caminhando para uma penteadeira. – Enquanto não cura, se manda do meu quarto para que eu me arrume!

O moreno rira levantando-se da cama e indo para fora do quarto, Emmy começava a maquiar o rosto quando ele maneou a cabeça negativamente e fechou a porta atrás de si, era realmente estranho ter uma pessoa mandando em si e ao mesmo tempo saber ser extremamente doce, talvez conviver com Emmy não fosse lá tão cruel quanto ele pensava que seria, talvez ele tivesse acabado de ganhar uma boa amiga.

Os jardins estavam mais cheios do que nunca, além de uma imensa escolta de aurores e inomináveis havia também os maiores bruxos do Mundo Mágico, Nathan sentia seu coração inflar a cada segundo, sentia-se impotente pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Era como se aquele dia fosse o dia de sua salvação, o dia em que tudo estava preparado para dar certo, e em poucos minutos ela estaria ali, a mulher que o fez escolher o melhor caminho, a mulher que o enfeitiçou com sua inteligência e carisma, a mulher que será mãe de seu filho.

- Droga... – Ouviu a voz de Sirius atrás de si no altar.

- Hum? O que foi? – Indagou virando-se para o moreno.

- Vocês Adhara's tem algum ascendência veela? – Murmurou desgostoso fazendo Caios e Jay reprimirem alguns risinhos.

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa Zabine?

- Qual é cara, aproveita que está no altar e que a Tacy está atrasada e fala logo!

- É claro que não Zabine, eu não tenho ascendência veela!

- Droga. – Sirius bufava retirando um saquinho com galeões e entregando a Caios.

- Que tipo de padrinhos vocês são? – Nathan rolava os olhos.

- Aqueles que apostam se você vai ficar mais bonito de terno do que eu! – Caios sorria maroto. – Eu disse pro Sirius que você não tem ascendência veela, mas mesmo assim faz garotas suspirarem, ele não acreditou e bem, apostamos.

- Sirius você realmente está perdendo o tato para apostas. – Rira Jay.

- Ah, calem a boca! – Bufara o rapaz fazendo o bico. – Só o Kevin me entende.

- E como você está lidando com a separação? – Alfinetara Nathan.

- Ele está bem deprimido... – Caios sorria de canto. – Danielle disse que ele nem está tendo muita potencia sexual.

- ELA O QUÊ???

- Ele está brincando Sirius, até parece que não sabe quando Caios brinca... – Jay sorria.

Caios retribuira o sorriso, por aquele momento era como se nunca tivessem brigado, mas então Jay desviou o olhar e Caios não agüentou sustentar por muito tempo, Sirius bufara quebrando o silêncio, até quando Caios e Jay continuariam assim? E quando Kevin retornaria? Ele sentia falta de espancar alguém...

- Olhem, estão vindo! – Anunciara Caios.

Anne, Lauren e Danielle atravessavam o longo tapete vermelho, todas trajadas em lindos vestidos de cetim cor de sangue, Danielle seguia a frente com os cabelos loiros presos num coque, seguida por Lauren com um rabo de cavalo alto e Anne com meio rabo, ás três perfeitas com sorrisos nos lábios, se dirigiram calmamente para o lado em que Stacy ficaria.

- Está linda minha Dandanzinha! – Sussurrara Sirius.

- Shhhiiii! – Danielle ria fazendo sinal de silêncio.

- Só se você usar esse vestido a noite!

- Shiiiiiii!!!

- Viu Caios? Estamos ótimos sexualmente!

Caios gargalhara logo disfarçando com uma fingida tosse, Nathan rira, já estava acostumado com os ataques daqueles rapazes que não tinham lá muita coisa na cabeça.

Fora então que uma banda bruxa começou a tocar uma música no violão e Nathan virou-se para frente com um imenso sorriso avistando uma linda carruagem guiada por unicórnios.

_The dawn is breaking_

**O amanhecer está quebrando**

_A light shining through_

**Uma luz está brilhando**

_You're barely waking_

**Você está mal acordando**

_And I'm tangled up in you__, yeah_

**E eu estou enroscado em você, sim**

Na bela carruagem branca com rosas de todas as cores estava Stacy, uma verdadeira princesa trajada com um vestido perfeito branco brilhante e uma grinalda transparente no topo da cabeça junto de uma tiara de diamantes.

- Stacy... – Sussurrou ao vê-la lhe soprar um beijinho.

_But I'm open, you're closed_

**Mas eu estou aberto, você está fechada**

_Where I follow, you'll go_

**Onde eu sigo, você irá**

_I worry I won't see your face_

**Eu me preocupo que não verei seu rosto**

_Light up again_

**Ilumine novamente**

Stacy na ajuda de seu pai Draco descia da carruagem pomposamente, endireitando o imenso buquê de rosas e lírios brancos nas mãos e sorrindo abertamente, Draco parecia dividido entre prosseguir com aquilo ou levar a filha para o mais longe possível de Nathan. Aparentemente ele estava tentando prosseguir.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrara Stacy conforme era encaminhada para o lindo rapaz de terno frente ao juiz de paz.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

**Até mesmo o melhor cai algum dia**

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

**Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar**

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

**Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente**

_I somehow find, you and I collide_

**Eu acho de alguma maneira, você e eu colidimos**

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrou o rapaz de volta.

E sim, ele a amava com todas ás suas forças, Stacy havia salvo sua vida, salvo sua alma e ele queria a fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo, pois ela merecia aquilo, ela merecia ser a pessoa mais feliz do planeta, e naquele dia, naquele momento a felicidade de sua mulher seria responsabilidade totalmente sua.

_I'm quiet, you know_

**Eu sou quieto, você sabe**

_You make a first impression_

**Você deixou uma primeira impressão**

_I've found I'm scared to know_

**Eu me assustei por saber**

_I'm always on your mind_

**Eu sempre estou em sua mente**

- Cuide bem da minha menina... – Draco murmurara ao entregar a filha ao moreno que sorrira largamente.

- Sempre , sempre... – Nathan dava um beijo singelo na bochecha de Stacy que estava cada vez mais radiante.

- Você esteve na minha cabeça o dia inteiro... – Confessou ela enquanto o noivo a conduzia para o Juiz de Paz.

- Você também.

- Somos loucos?

- Não, somos apenas apaixonados...

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

**Até mesmo o melhor cai algum dia**

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

**Até mesmo as estrelas recusam brilhar**

_Out of the back you fall in time_

**Fora o passado, você caiu a tempo.**

_I somehow find,_

**De alguma maneira encontrei:**

_You and I collide_

**Você e eu colidimos**

O juiz começou a falar deliberadamente, mas o único foco de Nathan era o rosto dela, a beleza dela, o jeito que sua bochecha corava conforme ele não a parava de olhar. Ela... Ela seria sua.

- , seus votos... – O juiz o chamou.

- Stacy Karoline Malfoy, minha vida... Eu prometeria te amar para todo o sempre, mas acho que não seria o bastante, então eu prefiro lhe dar o meu coração, ele é seu Stacy, ele é seu desde o dia na biblioteca de Hogwarts e será para todo sempre e sempre, você salvou a minha vida.

_Don't stop here_

**Não pare aqui**

_I've lost my place_

**Eu perdi o meu lugar**

_I'm close behind_

**Eu me fechei para trás**

- Nathan Darren Adhara, aceita Stacy Karoline Malfoy como sua legitima esposa?

- Aceito. – Afirmou o rapaz colocando com delicadeza uma aliança dourada no dedo fino e delicado de Stacy que possuía os olhos transbordando em lágrimas.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

**Até mesmo o melhor às vezes cai**

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

**Até mesmo as palavras erradas parecem rimar**

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

**Fora da dúvida que enche minha mente**

_You finally find,_

**Você finalmente achou**

_You and I collide_

**Você e eu colidimos**

- Srta. Malfoy, seus votos.

- Nathan Darren Adhara, você apareceu em minha vida no momento certo e só me salvou desde então, você me ensinou a amar e a ser amada, me ensinou que o amor existe de verdade e eu lhe dou a minha vida, pois agora seremos apenas um para todo o sempre e sempre.

_You finally find,_

**Você finalmente achou**

_You and I collide_

**Você e eu colidimos**

_You finally find,_

**Você finalmente achou**

_You and I collide_

**Você e eu colidimos**

- Stacy Karoline Malfoy, aceita Nathan Darren Adhara como seu legitimo marido?

- Aceito. – A loira sorria transbordando em lágrimas. – Para sempre e sempre.

- Sempre e sempre. – Nathan murmurara de volta enquanto a esposa colocava a aliança em seu dedo.

- Pode beijar a noiva.

E ambos se beijaram sobre os aplausos de todos, era um sonho se tornando realidade, era uma nova vida começando, era o começo para eles. Stacy sorriu acariciando a barriga e sentindo seu filho a chutar, aquele era sem sombra de dúvidas o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

A festa de casamento já havia começado a algumas horas, Nathan e Stacy dançavam colados no meio da pista de dança, aquele era o amor que todos deveriam se inspirar, mas ali, atrás da floresta estava uma tropa de bruxos encapuzados. Gaya Adhara observava o filho e a nora dançarem no centro sendo seguidos por todos, era algo estranho de se sentir, ver seu filho seguindo um caminho contrario ao que havia planejado, mas surpreendentemente Gaya não conseguia sentir ódio ou decepção, mas sim orgulho.

- Vamos embora. – Ordenou.

- Mas e o ataque? Sra. Adhara! – Um dos encapuzados manifestou-se.

- É UMA ORDEM!

- O chefe não vai gostar disso...

- EU SOU A SUPERIOR NESSA MISSÃO, SE DIGO QUE VAMOS NOS RETIRAR, VAMOS NOS RETIRAR! – Berrou fazendo todos se calarem. – Considere um presente de casamento para si, meu filho... – Sussurrou para si aparatando.

Stacy afastou-se lentamente do marido encarando o outro lado da festa, Nathan a fitou sem entender a puxando de volta para si colando a própria testa na da esposa.

- Algum problema?

- Já sentiu que sua vida está tão perfeita que tudo pode dar errado?

- Nada vai dar errado, você é minha esposa agora e eu vou te proteger para sempre.

- Nathan...

- Stacy, eu nunca vou deixar nada atingir você e Luke.

- Luke?

- Anne me contou que você roubou o nome do futuro dela com Caios... – Rira o rapaz conduzindo a esposa na valsa.

- E se for menina?

- Não tem a mínima possibilidade.

O casal gargalhara, de longe em uma das mesas Sirius os observava com carinho, Danielle e Emmy haviam ficado amigas depressa demais e haviam ido ao banheiro juntas, notou Lauren tristonha em um canto afastado, certamente deveria estar pensando em Kevin, Caios e Anne dançavam como um casal perfeito próximos a Nathan e Stacy e por ultimo Jay que estava sentado ao seu lado fitando o nada.

- Já quis a vida de outra pessoa para si? – Sussurrou Sirius.

- A vez que Caios ficou com Anne conta?

- Pensei que havia superado isso...

- Estou superando. – Jay dava os ombros.

- Eu queria que minha vida e de Danielle fosse como Stacy e Nathan.

- Wow, Sirius Zabine pensando em casamento e filhos.

- Hey, eu não sou tão insensível assim! 'Tá eu sou, mas... Você sabe...

- Consigo entender.

- Olá rapazes, fofocaram muito sobre nós! – Emmy sorria marota. – Oh Potter, por céus ainda está sentado aí? Pensei que o tinha mandado ir atrás de alguma garota!

- Eu estou com uma garota! Você acha mesmo que Sirius é homem?

- Poupe-me, venha, me leve para dançar!

- Como é que é?

- Eu quero dançar, estou sem par e você está aí sem fazer nada.

- Eu não vou dançar! – Rosnou recebendo um soco no ombro. – Hey!

- Vamos logo seu lerdo! – Emmy o puxava pela gravata o forçando a se levantar e o levando para a pista de dança.

Sirius e Danielle fitaram a cena atônitos, era a primeira vez que conseguiam ver uma garota mandando em Jay, uma garota que não fosse a sua mãe Megan é claro.

- É, estamos realmente vivenciando uma nova realidade... – Comentara Danielle.

- Dani...

- Sim?

- Vamos?

- Já? Mas eu pensei em...

- Eu queria fazer uma coisa antes de irmos embora.

- E o que seria?

- Você vai ver! – Sirius piscava maroto puxando a namorada pela mão e a guiando para o estacionamento onde adentraram no carro negro e dirigiram por um longo tempo.

Danielle suspirava de momento a momento, não queria ir embora da Inglaterra daquele modo sem se despedir de ninguém ou deixar algum contato, mas aquela era a melhor forma de ela e Sirius ficarem juntos, além de é claro Sirius a proibir de se envolver na guerra. Franziu o cenho ao se dar conta de que estavam no centro trouxa de Londres onde várias lojas encontravam-se abertas.

Sirius estacionara o carro frente a uma loja qualquer e descera do carro, a loira apressara-se em segui-lo e lhe segurar a mão ardendo em curiosidade. Sirius sorriu de canto, o sorriso que ela tanto amava em seus lábios e então a mandou cerrar os olhos.

- Pode abrir agora, mas, por favor, sem escândalos.

Os olhos castanhos abriram-se lentamente quando se vira cercada por todo tipo de jóia, era como se tudo ali tivesse brilho próprio e fosse de uma perfeição sem tamanho. Sirius continuava a sorrir esperando que ela falasse algo, algo que não vinha, a frente de ambos a vendedora os aguardava.

- Escolhe qualquer uma aliança. – Falou o moreno.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento?

- Sim, assim que a guerra acabar nós nos casamos.

- SIRIUS! – Berrara Danielle saltando no pescoço do rapaz que apenas gargalhara.

- Você aceita?

- Como não! Oh Merlim, eu posso escolher qualquer uma?

- Qualquer uma. – Sirius sorria cruzando os braços e vendo a namorada dançar de bancada a bancada.

Jamais pensou que ela aceitaria, mas ao ver Nathan e Stacy, ele sabia que deveria fazer aquilo, aquilo era realmente o certo a ser feito.

A porta da casa abrira-se lentamente e em seguida as luzes da sala foram acendidas iluminando todo o local, Caios adentrara ao lado de sua esposa depositando seu paletó em uma das cadeiras, sem sombra de dúvidas o casamento de Stacy e Nathan iria ficar marcado por toda a história das melhores festas de casamento bruxas. Poderia falar horas e mais horas de o quão foi proveitoso ver a prima e o cunhado se casarem, mas algo lhe incomodava e este algo estava lhe incomodando desde o inicio do dia.

- Anne... – Chamou a morena que estava subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto. – Você está bem?

- Por que pergunta?

- Bem, estamos casados há algum tempo, eu acho que já sei quando algo está lhe incomodando ou não.

- É, eu não consigo esconder de você... – Murmurou terminando de subir ás escadas sendo seguida pelo marido.

Adentrou o quarto sentando-se frente à penteadeira retirando o enfeite do cabelo e ás jóias que usava, Caios sentou-se na cama retirando o sapato como se esperasse que a esposa lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo.

- Ás coisas andam saindo de controle para mim.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Indagou o loiro franzindo o cenho.

- Desde que saí do hospital que coisas vem acontecendo comigo. – Ela começava fitando a imagem do rapaz pelo espelho da penteadeira. – Nós dois sabemos que há uma probabilidade de que eu seja amaldiçoada.

- Ah não! Essa história de novo não!  
- Coisas tem acontecido Caios, eu não posso ignorar!

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Quando eu sinto muita raiva eu... Eu não consigo controlar meus instintos! Eu viro um animal faminto por destruição! Ontem na Mansão Malfoy eu consegui sentir o cheiro de Gaya nos jardins, eu previ o perigo Caios! Você não entende? Nenhum ser humano comum consegue sentir o cheiro do outro a mais de dez metros de distancia!

- Anne...

- E se eu me descontrolasse de vez? Eu me segurei para não atacar Gaya! E se eu ficar furiosa um dia e te atacar? E se eu te machucar?

- Anne você não é um perigo ambulante! – O loiro levantava-se da cama tocando o ombro da esposa que chorava compulsivamente. – Você é a minha Anne, a mulher da minha vida, você é incapaz de machucar alguém.

- Tem mais coisa... – Soluçara a garota virando-se para abraçar o loiro. – Os exames que eu fiz com sua mãe, seu pai me disse que teve alterações, parece que meu sangue fica mais poderoso conforme mais eu me machuque, como se eu fosse uma máquina, eu estou com medo Caios...

- Shii... Não se preocupe, eu vou te proteger.

- Eu não quero machucar ninguém!

- E não vai... – Caios erguia a face da garota. – Você é a única que me ensinou a amar de verdade, não vai machucar ninguém, pois eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, eu tenho medo do que o que eu sinto por você pode fazer...

- Um amor não pode levar a todos nós a ruína pode?

Anne engoliu em seco maneando a cabeça negativamente, Caios a abraçou firme afundando o rosto em seus cabelos respirando todo o cheiro doce que continha neles, como se precisasse daquele cheiro por toda sua vida.

- Oh garota, o que você faz comigo que me deixa assim?

_Pride can stand  
_**O orgulho pode estar  
**_A thousand Trials  
_**Em mil esperiências  
**_The Strong will never fall  
_**A força e a vontade nunca caem  
**_But watching Stars without You  
_**Mas olhando as estrelas sem você  
**_My Soul cried  
_**Minha alma chora**

Os lábios do loiro passearam no pescoço de Anne permitindo que um rastro quente se alastrasse por ali, a morena jogara o pescoço para trás enquanto suas lágrimas involuntariamente continuavam a descer pela sua face de boneca. Caios voltara atenção aos seus lábios e bochechas limpando com beijos carinhosos cada lágrimas que saia do olho de sua esposa.

- Eu te amo... – Sussurrara a menina enlaçando ás mãos no pescoço do rapaz e colando seus lábios aos dele como se sua vida precisasse disto.

Caios passeara ás mãos pelas costas pequenas de Anne em busca do fecho do vestido, sorriu dentre o beijo ao encontrá-lo e descer lentamente fazendo com que o vestido escorregasse pelo corpo esguio e esbelto da bela garota que trajava uma linda lingerie cor de vinho.

_Grieving heart is full of Pain  
_**Minha alma chora  
**_of, of The Aching  
_**da, da dor**

Anne retirara a gravata de Caios com lentidão logo desabotoando a camisa branca e a deixando cair ao chão ao lado de seu vestido, o loiro sorrira abertamente a fitando e então a pegando no colo como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa de toda sua vida e a deitando na imensa cama king size, passeando a ponta dos dedos por todo o rosto de boneca da morena que ele tanto amava.

- Eu acho que não cabe tanto amor em meu coração... – Suspirou beijando-lhe o lábio com ternura.

_'Cause I'm Kissing You, oh  
_**Por que estou beijando você  
**_I'm Kissing You, Love  
_**Estou beijando você, amor**

Anne passeara as unhas levemente nas costas do loiro que suspirava a cada toque, em seguida o ajudou a retirar a calça social preta e as meias o deixando apenas com sua boxer verde escura.

- Eu não mereço você... – Murmurou a menina beijando todo o peitoral e abdômen do marido. – Eu não mereço todo esse amor.

Caios a puxara pelo cabelo para lhe encontrar a boca novamente, para um beijo feroz e apaixonado, separando-se apenas quando ambos buscavam ar.

- Jamais repita isto Anne Trent. – Falou serio retirando o sutiã que cobria os seios alvos e fartos os acariciando lentamente arrancando gemidos e suspiros de prazer.

_Touch Me Deep  
_**Toque me profundamente  
**_Pure and True  
_**Puro e verdadeiro  
**_Gift to Me Forever  
_**Presentei a mim para sempre**

Anne sorrira ao sentir sua ultima peça de roupa deslizar por suas pernas e Caios se afastar para retirar a sua própria, cerrou os olhos permitindo que uma lágrima solitária lhe descesse os olhos, prendendo a respiração ao senti-lo afastar um pouco suas pernas.

- Olhe para mim meu amor, quero ver seus olhos enquanto acontece... – Pediu o loiro com carinho.

_'Cause I'm Kissing You, oh  
_**Por que estou beijando você  
**_I'm Kissing You, Love  
_**Estou beijando você, amor**

Anne abrira os olhos lentamente fitando aquela imensidão esmeralda que era os olhos de seu marido, Caios lhe sorrira conforme a penetrava lentamente, a menina o abraçou mais forte contra o corpo ao sentir uma leve fisgada dentro de si, Caios parara a fitando com pesar, mas sendo incentivado com um sorriso de Anne que o incentivava a prosseguir.

Ele beijara todo o rosto da menina, e logo sentiu que ela já conseguia prosseguir com movimentos mais bruscos, Anne dizia palavras carinhosas em seu ouvido, junto de seu nome, era como se estivesse no paraíso. Caios jamais havia sentido algo tão puro em toda sua vida, era como se Anne estivesse o levando para uma dimensão que ele jamais pudesse pisar sem ela, uma terra onde apenas os anjos poderiam estar e agora, ele, Caios Trent estava sendo convidado a fazer parte. O corpo de Anne inclinara assim que ela chegara ao mais puro do êxtase e não tardou até ele mesmo despejar em cima de sua amada.

_Where are You now?  
_**Onde esta você agora?  
**_Where are You now?  
_**Onde esta você agora?  
**_'Cause I'm Kissing You  
_**Porque eu estou te beijando  
**_I'm Kissing You  
_**Eu estou beijando você.**

Afundou a face na dobra do pescoço de Anne respirando fundo, permitindo que seus pulmões ficassem cheios com aquele aroma perfeito, Anne afagou-lhe o cabelo e aos poucos o sono tomava conta de ambos, um sono embalado por um amor imortal.

Stacy não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, finalmente estava em sua casa ao lado de seu marido, Nathan havia ido ao andar de cima colocar ás malas no quarto enquanto ela permitia-se adorar com os olhos cada móvel ali colocado, cada fotografia, quadro e sofá. Aquela casa era realmente uma parte de si e de Nathan, com o aspecto de cada um.

- Vai ficar aí embaixo ou vai subir para me fazer companhia? – Riu o moreno no topo da escada.

- Mal nos casamos e você já vai mandar em mim? – Desafiou a loira com um sorriso traquinas nos lábios subindo alguns degraus segurando a borda do vestido de noiva.

Nathan a oferecera a mão enquanto passavam pelo corredor estreito do segundo andar, corredor que só possuía três portas, Nathan parara no meio dando um sorriso torto a mulher que lhe fitava curiosa.

- O que está me escondendo Adhara?

- Sou tão previsível assim?

- Um pouco... – Confessou ela. – Mas eu amo desse jeito.

O moreno a beijara nos lábios abrindo uma das portas revelando um quarto azul com um lindo berço, Stacy estancou ao ver os brinquedos e uma linda plaqueta sobre um dos móveis com o nome "Luke Alexander Adhara".

- Nathan...

- É um menino Tacy, eu peguei o resultado no médico hoje de manhã! É um menino.

- Luke... – murmurou emocionada abraçando com força o marido. – É o maior presente que você poderia ter me dado, oh Nathan!

- Hoje está sendo um dia perfeito não está?

- Eu espero que esse dia nunca acabe! – A loira afundava o rosto no tórax do marido.

- Vem, deixa eu te mostrar o que eu comprei para nosso futuro jogador de quadribol!

Stacy sorriu sendo puxada pelo marido para olhar os inúmeros brinquedos e roupas, sim, eles haviam conquistado o paraíso.

As nuvens sublocavam todo o céu naquela manhã, Danielle puxava pelas escadas do hotel duas imensas malas enquanto Sirius enfiava com força no porta malas mais dois pares de malas imensas, a loira parara nos degraus o encarando de modo divertido, Sirius ao sentir os olhos sobre si virou-se de maneira orgulhosa para a noiva.

- Vamos, continue! Está realmente um charme você socando as malas aí...

- Não brinque com fogo O'Brian! – O moreno encostava-se no carro abrindo os braços permitindo que a loira se jogasse contra si e beijasse-lhe com ardor. – Não me beije assim em publico, eu sou capaz de voltar para o quarto e não sairmos da Inglaterra hoje!

- Ai Sirius como você é bobo! – Rira a loira apanhando as malas e as colocando no porta malas.

Sirius rira rodeando o carro e adentrando o banco do motorista, Danielle fechara o porta malas sorrindo parando ao lado do carro sobre o olhar curioso do noivo.

- O que foi agora? Não me diga que esqueceu sua lingerie de onçinha lá me cima!

- Hã? Eu não tenho lingerie de onçinha Sirius!

- Mas poderia ter... – Comentou pensativo

- Você é impossível! – Gargalhara retirando um cartão da bolsa.

- O que é isso?

- Um cartão de crédito! – Ela adentrava o carro.

- Hum, não é de comer é?

- Sua mãe nos deu para pagarmos nossas contas trouxas, ela fez uma conta para nós! Podemos sacar uma boa quantia em dinheiro quando chegarmos a Las Vegas!

- Eu realmente amo a minha mãe.

- E então? Vamos?

- Vamos para as estrelas! – Sirius ligava o motor que roncou alto dirigindo em alta velocidade.

Danielle jogara as mãos para o alto ao sentir o vento lhe tocar a face, ela e Sirius estavam finalmente livres.

Em um dos quartos de hotel, uma bela menina de cabelos cor de mel remexia-se desconfortável na cama, endireitou-se e finalmente abriu os olhos cor de folha, Emmy franziu a face, quando fora que Jay se amarrara na cadeira frente a sua cama e ficara totalmente machucado?

- Oh, a princesinha Gordon despertou! – Uma voz melosa ecoava no quarto.

Saltou depressa da cama procurando sua varinha em vão, um homem de meia idade de olhos amarelos a encarava com malicia, Jay continuava inconsciente a sua frente e pelo que parecia permaneceria assim por um longo tempo.

- Ótima hora para tirar um cochilo Potter! – Rosnou.

- Não brigue com seu namoradinho, nós lutamos um pouco...

- Ok mistura de Britney careca com Bush, vamos ver do que você é capaz... - A loira ia em direção ao homem.

Antes de conseguir lhe acertar um soco, o homem lhe azarara a fazendo bater com força as costas na parede, o barulho estrondoso ajudara Jay a despertar, ele ainda podia sentir o sangue em sua boca enquanto erguia a cabeça e via Emmy levantando-se do chão a fim de lutar com o homem misterioso.

- Emmy! – Chamou tentando se soltar.

- Agora não Potter!

- Você realmente é filha do Gordon, dura na queda.

- Você não viu nada... – A menina apanhava o abajur o arremessando contra o homem que o explodiu.

Emmy se jogou ao chão dando-lhe uma rasteira, o corpo do homem caira em um baque ao chão permitindo que a varinha de Jay rolasse para perto de seus pés, Emmy recebera um chute na barriga quando tentara alcançar o objeto. Jay bufara balançando-se na cadeira e caindo ao chão apanhando com dificuldade a varinha, enquanto Emmy e o homem entravam em uma luta de socos e chutes.

O moreno conseguiu se desamarrar e em uma velocidade descomunal pôs-se de pé e lançou uma azaração contra o homem antes que este azarasse a bela menina que possuía os lábios sangrando e alguns ferimentos pelo rosto.

- Você... Você o matou? – Gaguejou levantando-se.

- Não, está apenas desacordado...

- Que péssimos aprendizes somos hum? Não conseguimos lidar com um cara qualquer!

- Seu pai vai nos matar... – Jay oferecia a mão para a loira.

- Nos matar? Ele vai TE matar!

- Obrigado Emmy, você realmente sabe reconfortar um ser humano.

- Disponha. E então o que fazemos com ele?

- Vamos acionar os Inomináveis, eles saberão o que fazer, afinal, somos apenas aprendizes.

A loira concordara com a cabeça enquanto Jay enfiava a face dentro de uma das lareiras, era a primeira vez que ela lutava se preocupando com outra pessoa, era a primeira vez que alguém salvava seu pescoço. Lançou um olhar a Jay, talvez ele não fosse lá tão idiota o quanto ela pensasse.

O quarto estava ligeiramente claro, ás peças de roupa ao chão e a cama desarrumada onde dois jovens dormiam abraçados era a cena de casal perfeito. A menina morena se remexeu suspirando como se aquela tivesse sido a melhor noite de toda sua vida, com certa dificuldade abriu os olhos apoiando a cabeça nas mãos para fitar a face pálida e adormecida do marido.

Beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho esperando que Caios despertasse, sorriu quando isso não aconteceu, o cutucou mais algumas vezes em vão logo começando a se preocupar, a pele de Caios estava gélida como se estivesse em contato com a neve e sua respiração estava fraca por demais, Caios parecia que estava morrendo.

Gritou, gritou a plenos pulmões se jogando contra o chão olhando para ás próprias mãos, o espelho da penteadeira a refletia sua imagem, seus olhos estavam verdes vivos, tão verdes que quase mal podia-se enxergar sua pupila cor de ônix.

A porta de seu quarto abrira-se num supetão, Nathan estava ali, talvez tivesse escutado seus gritos de sua própria casa, o moreno olhou para irmã e para Caios sem entender o que estava havendo, e então Stacy entrou tentando a abraçar e a tocar, mas Anne a repeliu se afastando o máximo de todos com medo de que tivessem o mesmo destino de Caios.

- Oh Merlim, ele está morrendo! – Nathan tocava o pescoço do cunhado. – TEMOS QUE LEVÁ-LO AO !

Anne chorara, chorara com todas as suas forças, ela fora do céu ao inferno em poucos segundos como um anjo decaído.


	17. Escolhas

**N/a: **Depois de quase um ano, ONM5 finalmente chega ao seu fim dando espaço para ONM6 \o/ Escrever esse capítulo me deu uma emoção descomunal... Espero que todos vocês apreciem o final desta temporada e amem ONM6 que tem tudo para ser a melhor temporada de ONM! Espero que gostem!

Beijos imensos!

Kitai Black

**Ás músicas colocadas no capítulo são:**

*** **Supermassive Black Hole - Muse

*** **My Babys – Britney Spears

* Six Feet From The Edge - Creed

**Escolhas**

Era como se um filme em câmera lenta estivesse passando a sua frente, o corpo de Caios nu sendo carregado por Nathan, Stacy tentando a tocar, e ela apenas podendo escutar berros, gritos de desespero, os seus próprios gritos. Sua pele queimava, sua pele ardia, podia sentir o ódio de si mesma, e nada do que aquela linda grávida lhe dissesse pudesse lhe confortar.

- Eu preciso sair daqui... Eu TENHO que sair daqui... – A morena se enrolava no lençol levantando-se cambaleante.

- Anne, não... – Stacy tentava a tocar em vão. – Você precisa se acalmar.

- ME DEIXA!!! – Urrou.

A ventania que emanara do corpo da morena fizera o vidro do espelho e das janelas se estilhaçarem, os olhos de Stacy se arregalaram com tal ato, o poder de Anne era grandioso, e poderes assim se não controlados eram fadados à desgraça. Antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, a morena havia desaparecido deixando apenas um rastro de desordem para trás, desordem e desespero.

Um homem robusto estava sentado frente a uma imensa lareira de fogo verde, em sua mão direita uma taça de cristal encontrava-se vazia com rastros de um liquido vermelho vivo, os olhos negros concentrados em sua varinha na mão esquerda que rolava entre os dedos em uma velocidade fora do comum.

Gaya havia falhado mais uma vez e ele sabia que não seria capaz de controlar a ira de seu Mestre, sequer ele mesmo estava conseguindo controlar a própria fúria! O ataque ao casamento de Nathan havia sido minuciosamente planejado a mais de um mês, estavam os melhores Encapuzados para o ataque, mas Gaya recuou, Gaya havia feito o que todos consideravam uma fraqueza indesculpável, teve sentimentos.

- Velha idiota... – Grunhiu levantando-se do sofá revelando sua vestimenta negra e longa. – Sempre me causando problemas!

Arremessou o copo contra o fogo bufando impaciente, Gaya realmente sabia lhe dar boas enxaquecas. Girou o corpo em direção a janela caminhando lentamente e parando para fitar as belas nuvens brancas que se encontravam no meio da relva turquesa, sorriu de canto, algo estava errado, ele podia sentir o cheiro de...

- Me mate logo Anne, não terá chance maior do que essa...

Havia uma espada encostada em suas costas, como a bela garota de cabelos negros havia conseguido apanha-la com tanta velocidade de dentro de seu armário do outro lado da sala era um mistério, mas Vega sabia que ela poderia fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse.

- Vega... – A voz da garota saíra ferina.

Virou-se cuidadosamente permitindo a espada encontrar-se com seu coração, Anne possuía os olhos num verde vivo aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo em que exalava uma sedução descomunal. Ela havia descontrolado seus poderes, ele podia sentir os pêlos de seu corpo se arquear ao analisar a garota, teria de ser cuidadoso, qualquer movimento brusco e ela o mataria sem pensar duas vezes.

- O que você e Gaya fizeram comigo?

- Por que não se senta e conversamos, posso trazer algo melhor para você vestir do que um lençol barato...

- RESPONDA A PERGUNTA VEGA!

- Eu e sua mãe não fizemos nada a você Anne... – Os olhos do homem se tornavam menos hostis. – Eu lhe avisei desde o começo que você era perigosa, que deveria ser treinada...

- O que eu sou? – A voz da menina falhara enquanto ela retirara a espada do peito do homem e caía de joelhos ao chão apoiando a face entre ás mãos. – Eu posso ter matado o meu marido, Caios... Ele está mal e...

- Você percebeu? – Veja ajoelhava-se frente à menina. – Você não pode amar Anne, você é amaldiçoada, você é a primeira mulher no Clã Adhara em milhares de anos, você foi à escolhida para carregar o fado de Merlim junto de seus poderes...

- A maldição... – Soluçou.

- Você é a filha de Merlim, eu sou o filho de Morgana e o filho de Oberon subiu ao poder, nós juntos podemos impedir o filho de Oberon, se fizermos isso poderemos quebrar a sua maldição, podemos ser livres.

- Vega, eu não acredito em você... – Ela erguia a cabeça mostrando os olhos perigosos.

- Não? Então me responda querida, para tantos lugares para você ir buscar respostas por que você veio justamente a minha casa?

O rosto da morena empalidecera, Apus tinha razão, pois de algum modo peculiar Anne sabia que era ali o único lugar que não seria julgada, o lugar onde por mais frio e cruel que Apus Vega fosse, ele lhe acolheria, ele não a olharia como um monstro, ele lhe seria fiel.

- Se vista querida... – Ele levantava-se do chão lhe oferecendo a mão. – Coma algo e então poderemos conversar devidamente...

O hospital parecia possuir uma coloração diferente naquela manhã, os olhos sérios de todos os membros da família Malfoy e Trent pareciam absurdamente obscuros enquanto se movimentavam pelos corredores, como um dia pudera amanhecer tão belo eles jamais entenderiam, principalmente pelo fato de que um dos seus estava quase morto.

Amy permanecia trêmula frente a uma imensa janela vitral que revelava um pequeno quarto onde seu filho era examinado por vários medibruxos e enfermeiros, Nathan havia salvado a vida de Caios, mais alguns minutos de espera e o rapaz haverá falecido na cama com sua esposa. Sua esposa... Amy engolira em seco ao pensar nela, como a pobre menina estaria? Stacy havia chegado a pouco dizendo que Anne havia desaparecido, mas como tudo havia acontecido tão depressa? Chegava a lhe causar enxaquecas.

- Amy... – Carter a abraçava por trás apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Está tudo tão errado Carter, não era para ser assim...

- Caios é forte, ele vai ficar bem... – Incentivava o moreno soltando a mulher.

- O modo como ele chegou aqui, como se tivessem lhe sugado toda força, toda sua vitalidade...

- Eu pensei que a maldição fosse parcialmente correta... – O homem suspirava. – Eu pensei que eles já estavam tendo uma vida sexual ativa...

- Stacy disse que foi a primeira vez deles... – Amy suspirava derrotada. – Tivemos sorte de Stacy e Nathan já estarem acordados na casa ao lado quando ouviram os berros da menina...

- Eu sempre soube que algo de errado iria acontecer... – Carter acariciava a têmpora. – Desde os meus dezessete anos de idade que eu sabia que se escolhesse o lado certo algo iria acontecer...

- Não se culpe...

- Não me culpo, culpo os responsáveis por isso.

- O que pretende fazer?

- Não importa se temos provas concretas ou não, conversei com Ashlee agora a pouco, mandaremos prender Apus Vega.

- Vega? Acha que ele é responsável por tudo isso?

- Amy, se ele é o responsável ou não eu não importo, o mandato está enviado, eu quero Vega levando o beijo do Dementador ainda hoje!

Carter parecia fora de si, fazia tanto tempo que Amy não o via com um olhar tão perigoso, os olhos dele chegavam a ficar mais claros, a loira involuntariamente segurara a mão do marido a acariciando gentilmente, Carter desfizera o olhar para fitá-la com ternura, ele também podia sentir um monstro adormecido rugir dentro de si por conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Senhor e ? – Uma voz feminina ecoava atrás de ambos os fazendo se virar aflitos para encarar uma mulher bela e negra trajada com jaleco e prancheta, os cabelos presos em um coque bem feito e um óclinhos lhe escondendo os belos olhos azulados, aquela mulher era sem sombra de dúvidas uma das melhores medibruxas que já havia pisado no .

- ... – Amy a cumprimentava com a cabeça. – É você que está cuidando do caso do meu filho, não é?

- Sim, quando soube que a emergência se tratava do jovem Trent não pude deixar outro tratar do caso, por favor, me acompanhem até meu consultório sim?

Amy prendera a respiração, ser chamada ao consultório não era lá algo bom, ela mesma sabia disto, pelo fato de que sempre que algum de seus pacientes tinha de receber uma noticia desagradável, ela convidava seus responsáveis para seu consultório, lá ela poderia controlar qualquer tipo de crise.

Dalilah estava sentada no colo de Joe no corredor, enquanto seu pai, Cold, tentava os entreter, lançou um olhar a sua mãe, Maya a acompanhava com os olhos atentos, limitou-se em acenar com a cabeça e se deixar guiar atrás de Jenkins, Carter apoiara a mão em suas costas como se de alguma forma esse pequeno gesto pudesse a tranqüilizar, Amy sabia que nada no mundo iria acalmar seu coração de mãe, apenas a recuperação de seu primogênito.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – Pediu a doutora ao adentrarem o claro consultório.

Amy e Carter caminharam até se sentarem nas duas cadeiras laranja frente à mesinha vitral que possuía algumas fotos de familiares da medibruxa e alguns papéis, certamente exames que Caios havia feito. Jenkins rodeou a mesa sentando-se e os encarando com a mão enlaçada sobre a papelada, seus olhos azuis analisando cada reação daqueles dois pais.

- Vocês aceitam uma água?

- Ora, por favor... – Carter bufava.

- Sem querer ofender doutora, mas eu também sou medica...

- É a melhor médica daqui! – Corrigiu Carter num tom de insatisfação.

- Carter... – Amy lhe lançava um olhar reprovador. – De todo modo, eu e meu marido sabemos de todo protocolo do hospital, você pode nos dizer o que há com nosso filho.

- Bem... – Jenkins mordia o lábio inferior logo respirando fundo. – Quando o chegou sem dar certas explicações do que realmente aconteceu com o Jovem Trent, eu particularmente fiquei intrigada, mas sabendo que a família de vocês é conhecida por não dar explicações resolvi não perguntar. Seja lá o que aconteceu com o filho de vocês, isso acarretou em um distúrbio em suas células...

- Distúrbio nas células? – Carter franzia o cenho. – O que você acha que eu sou? Médico? A médica é ela, fale numa língua que eu também possa entender!

- Perdoe o meu marido, ele em tantos anos de convivência com os Malfoy's não aprendeu a ter classe. – Amy beliscava o braço do marido o fazendo reprimir uma careta. – Por favor, prossiga.

- Hum... Claro... Bem, ás células de Caios ficaram confusas durante umas quatro horas, seus hormônios foram agitados ao extremo...

- Como se ele tivesse feito sexo demais? – Carter apoiava a mão no queixo recebendo olhares pasmos das duas mulheres. – O que foi? Não vão dizer que a palavra sexo incomoda vocês!

- Sim , como se seu filho tivesse feito sexo em excesso e chegado muitas vezes ao ápice do prazer.

- Ah claro, meu filho é internado por gozar demais, realmente excelente.

- Carter, mais uma palavra e você está fora daqui. – Rosnara Amy o fazendo bufar.

- Mas não foi apenas isso que o trouxe aqui... – Jenkins pigarreava empurrando os exames. – Aparentemente a energia vital de seu filho, e toda a magia dele foram sugadas para fora de seu corpo, como se ele estivesse regredindo, voltando a ser um bebê até não existir mais.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Amy franzia as sobrancelhas.

- O filho de vocês ficará durante algum tempo em estado vegetativo.

- Estado vegetativo? – Carter arregalava os olhos.

- Digamos que em um ano e meio mais ou menos ele conseguirá voltar a andar e falar sozinho, ter sua magia e movimentos de volta.

- Está dizendo que meu filho está paraplégico? – Carter levantava-se de brusco derrubando a cadeira.

- Não é um estado permanente senhor, Caios já nos mostrou que consegue se recuperar mais rápido do que outros pacientes. Se fosse outra pessoa no lugar dele, já estaria morta!

- Isso realmente é insanidade... – Carter esfregava a face.

- Acalme-se Carter... – Amy abraçava o marido. – É temporário, você ouviu a doutora, ele vai voltar ao normal em um ano...

- Tem mais uma coisa... – Jenkins os chamava, fazendo o casal se separar para fitá-la nos olhos com curiosidade. – Ele anda chamando alguém...

- Chamando? Quem ele anda chamando? – Perguntava Carter.

- Anne. Por acaso essa é a nora de vocês não é? Eu não a vi por aqui...

- Ela já está vindo... – Amy murmurara. – Nós já podemos vê-lo?

- No momento ele está sendo transferido para o quarto, assim que estiver devidamente acomodado peço para os levarem até lá.

- Fico grata por tudo que fez pelo meu filho doutora... – Amy apertava a mão da mulher.

- Eu é quem agradeço, a senhora é uma inspiração para os médicos, ajudar seu filho é pouco perto do que a senhora já fez pelo mundo.

- Mais uma vez agradecemos... – Carter puxava a mulher pelos ombros a retirando do consultório.

Caios paraplégico, como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Amy parecia se fingir de forte conforme andavam pelos corredores, como iriam contar isso a Joe e Dalilah que ansiavam ver o irmão? Amy apertara sua mão enquanto caminhavam, Carter suspirou, era incrível como ela tinha o dom de acalmar seu coração mesmo depois de tantos anos, como se lhe passasse uma mensagem telepática dizendo "Não importa tudo isso, no final tudo vai ficar bem". Apertou a mão dela de volta, ele iria fazer Vega pagar por tudo aqui, ele sendo responsável ou não.

**Irlanda do Norte – Cidade de Belfast**

Um garoto loiro corria em meio a tempestade, trajado com um moletom cinza cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz, ele não se cansava em dar várias voltas em um campo de treinamento coberto de lama. Podia sentir seus pés reclamando da dor, já havia perdido a conta de quantas bolhas haviam estourado desde que começara a correr de um lado para o outro.

- MALFOY!!! – A voz glutal do General Pumblingy ressoava como trovões.

Kevin retirara o capuz forçando a visão para o outro lado do campo onde o homem careca trajado com uniforme militar lhe fazia sinal com ás mãos.

- Ele realmente não vive sem mim! – Riu-se correndo na direção do homem que já estava completamente ensopado por conta da chuva.

Pomblingy o fitava com uma expressão severa, era raro vê-lo com feições alegres ou relaxadas, talvez se ele tomasse um gole de Whisky de Fogo, ficasse menos ranzinza. Anotou mentalmente colocar um pouco de Whisky na comida do general pela manhã, os outros recrutas o agradeceriam com toda certeza.

- Olá Pompom! – Saudou dando seu maior sorriso eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca.

- Já acabou suas duas mil e quinhentas voltas?

- Eram só duas mil e quinhentas? – O loirinho arregalava os olhos. – Merda, eu fiz quatro mil e duzentas! É por isso que eu não sinto mais meus pés, urgh...

- Me acompanhe Malfoy. – O general o encarava surpreso.

Kevin estava sendo o maior destaque de todo o campo de treinamento, tão pequeno e ao mesmo tempo tão forte, o garoto simplesmente conseguia enganar a todos com seu jeito de pirralho insuportável, talvez o menino tivesse mais do avô do que Pomblingy pensasse. Sorriu ao adentrarem em uma das casas de madeira e indicar que o garoto sentasse no sofá velho da sala de estar que estava aquecida por uma lareira aconchegante.

- Não vai me mandar limpar isso depois, vai? – Indagou o menino ao ver que seus conturnos enlameados haviam sujado todo o carpete bege da casa.

- Sente-se logo Malfoy. – Rosnou o homem.

- Okay, mas eu já vou avisando que não vou limpar!

Pomblingy soltara um risinho pelo nariz dirigindo-se ao pequeno bar localizado em um canto servindo dois copos com Whisky de Fogo, Kevin franzira o cenho, como alguém que bebe poderia ser tão ranzinza?

- Beba, isso vai esquentá-lo. – Ordenou o homem secando a própria roupa e a do garoto com a varinha.

- Wow, valeu! Onde conseguiu uma dessas? A minha eles esconderam e disseram que só me devolvem no final do treinamento físico.

- Malfoy, recebi uma carta de seu avô.

- Vovô Cold ou vovô Miguel?

- Qual dos dois é a peste mais irritante do planeta depois de você?

- Hã... Vovô Cold então! – O loirinho sorria abertamente.

- Humpf... Que seja. Parece que seu primo está no hospital.

- Qual deles? Eu tenho muitos sabe? Quero dizer, eu não tenho culpa se minha família parece um bando de coelhos que só sabem reproduzir e...

- Caios.

- Caios está no hospital? – Os olhos de Kevin ficavam sérios de uma hora para outra fazendo o General o analisar. – O que houve?

- Não se sabe exatamente, mas seu avô mandou você ficar a par disso já que Caios e você são... Próximos.

- Preciso de mais detalhes do que houve. – A voz do garoto aparentava mais maturidade. – Sirius já sabe? Jay? O que houve? O atacaram?

- Sabe garoto, você realmente sabe disfarçar sua força interior...

- A questão aqui não sou eu General, é o meu primo! Como está a esposa dele?

- Você é realmente o que Cold havia me dito, droga, terei de mandar uma garrafa de Vinho Sangrento da minha safra mais antiga para ele... – Pomblingy bufava.

- Pomblingy, me diga o que há com Caios!

- Você está em treinamento Kevin, tudo o que acontece lá fora será filtrado para chegar a você, seu primo está no hospital, e ponto. Não posso lhe revelar mais nada, além disso, seu avô me disse que você era um diamante bruto, destes difíceis de serem encontrados...

- E o que isso tem haver com meu treinamento? – O loirinho baixava os olhos segurando-se para não abandonar todo o treinamento e voltar para casa para ver como seu primo estava.

- Você é o melhor aqui Malfoy.

- E daí?

- Vou lhe transferir para um treinamento mais pesado.

- Mais pesado do que o seu treinamento? Existe isso?

- Você e Jay Potter estão em um grau mais elevado, quando conversei com Gordon ele concordou comigo, por isso você e Potter irão juntos para um treinamento na Austrália.

- Austrália? É, cangurus são adoráveis.

- Você parte imediatamente.

- Imediatamente? Qual é! Eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas!

- Já estão prontas e lhe aguardando na Austrália.

- Cara, vocês são pior do que a CIA Bruxa.

Pomblingy rira tomando o copo de Whisky da mão do garoto que o fitara sem entender, logo fazendo-lhe um sinal com a cabeça.

- O Cadete Stamford está lá fora, ele vai lhe encaminhar pela rede de flú.

- Okay então... – Kevin franzia o cenho levantando-se e dando as costas ao general.

- E Malfoy...

- Hum?

- Continue usando esse jeito ridículo e infantil, deixe que os inimigos o subestimem.

- Okay Pompom! – Kevin acenava com a cabeça saindo pela sala.

O general rira caminhando em direção ao bar, odiava quando apostava com Cold e perdia, sempre as melhores bebidas de seu bar acabavam parando na casa dele.

**Londres – Ministério da Magia Inglês**

- Estamos atrasados Potter! – A garota de cabelos cor de mel ralhava enquanto andava apressada no corredor do oitavo andar ao lado de um alto moreno de olhos azuis esverdeados.

- Ah, e a culpa é minha? – Rosnou. – Eu que fiquei horas me maquiando no banheiro impedindo que OUTRA PESSOA TOMASSE BANHO!

- Hey, você poderia ter tomado banho!

- Com você dentro do banheiro?

- Você já fez isso uma vez!  
- Eu não sabia que você estava no banheiro!

- Argh, você é incrivelmente irritante sabia?

- Eu sou irritante? – Jay bufava.

- Ok, chegamos! – A loira parava frente a porta virando-se para o moreno. – Como estou?

O cenho do rapaz se franzia olhando de cima a baixo a loira a sua frente, Emmy trajava um vestidinho preto discreto e os cabelos presos em um meio rabo de cavalo, a maquiagem discreta e um leve brilho em seus lábios a faziam ficar realmente bela. Maneou a cabeça negativamente com o pensamento, Emmy Gordon jamais seria-lhe atrativa.

- É... Não está mal... – Ele sorria de canto recebendo um soco no braço. – Autch! Isso dói Gordon!

- É mesmo? Fico feliz! – Ela empinava o nariz batendo em uma porta negra de maçaneta prateada.

Não demorou nem dois minutos até a porta ser aberta por um homem baixinho ruivo e bigodudo, os olhos deste demoraram-se em Emmy que arqueara uma sobrancelha. Jay girara os olhos colocando-se a frente da garota tampando completamente a visão do homenzinho que lhe fitou espantado.

- , nem o vi! – Exclamava entusiasmado.

- É, eu percebi. – Resmungou o moreno. – Deveria ter usado algo menos curto Gordon! – Completou num sussurro para a garota.

- Vá a merda Potter.

- O Conselho está os aguardando, por favor, entrem, entrem! – O homenzinho os puxava para dentro da sala.

Uma imensa mesa redonda encontrava-se na sala de reuniões do Ministério, figuras importantes como Miguel e Sophie Zabine, Johnny e Lana Weasley eram evidentemente notórias sentados lado a lado, quando ocorria algo extremamente sério, o conselho se reunia levando todos aqueles a tomar as decisões mais importantes para um bem maior no mundo mágico.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – Lana Weasley lhes sorria bonito fazendo seus olhos puxados parecerem ainda menor.

Emmy puxara uma cadeira ao lado da simpática oriental de cabelos esbranquiçados enquanto Jay sentara logo ao lado de Sophie que lhe dera um beijo estalado na bochecha, era bom ver que pelo menos havia pessoas de sua família presentes em um lugar tão aterrorizador como aquele.

- Creio que não seja a sua primeira vez em uma sala dessas não é jovem Potter? – O General Gordon falava do outro lado da mesa fazendo Jay o notar.

- Não, há três anos atrás erm... Eu e meus amigos estávamos brincando de esconde esconde e Kevin acidentalmente se escondeu em uma sala dessas.

- É, eu me recordo... – Uma senhora de cabelos longos e brancos sorria abertamente. – Você e os seus amigos entraram fazendo o maior estardalhaço.

- Depois você diz que eu é quem sou a peste. – Emmy o fitava desafiadora.

- Esse é o meu passado. – O moreno sussurrava.

- Você não deixa de ser atualmente uma peste por causa disso. – Ela piscava divertida.

- Muito bem, não vamos nos distrair da fonte principal da reunião... – Ashlee Zabine levantava-se da mesa segurando uma pasta negra nas mãos e caminhando em direção aos dois jovens e colocando a pasta no meio. – Está lindo Jay.

- Esse é o ponto? A beleza dele? – Ria Johnny.

- Não, mas o que está dentro desta pasta! – Ashlee sorria abrindo a pasta revelando fotografias de um homem de meia idade e olhos amarelos.

Emmy enrugara a testa analisando a foto, ele segurava uma placa dizendo seu nome "Maltus Riott", ele havia sido o homem que atacara a ela e Jay no hotel.

- Reconhecem este homem? – Perguntou Miguel com uma voz séria.

- Como não? Ele nos atacou hoje cedo! – A menina rosnava.

- Excelente, já temos um mandato! – Ashlee sorria vitoriosa puxando aplausos de todos da mesa.

- Mandato? – Jay indagava.

- Esse homem é amigo fiel de Apus Vega, podemos prender Vega e questiona-lo sobre seu amigo... – Miguel despejava contente.

- Com algumas gotas de verissateum Vega poderá nos contar tudo! – Entusiasmava-se Johnny.

- Vocês conseguiram juntos paralisar um grande assassino... – Lana comentava. – Quando interrogado, podemos ver que ele foi treinado para matar, tiveram muita força para detê-lo.

- Não foi bem assim... – Jay corava.

- É digamos que enquanto Potter ficava sentadinho eu tentava ensinar boxe ao sujeito...

- É, ensinou tão bem que quase morreu se eu não me levantasse da cadeira!

- Ok, ok, parece que o clima anda tenso aqui! – O General Gordon levantava-se com uma felicidade fora do normal. – Temos uns presentinhos para vocês dois.

- Pai, você nunca foi bom em dar presentes!

- Dessa vez você vai gostar querida.

- Toda vez que você fala que eu vou gostar de algo, eu odeio.

- Não seja tão negativa... – O General Gordon empurrava mais duas pastas na mesa.

Jay apanhara a sua fitando com descrença o general que praticamente saltitava para que ele abrisse, soltou uma imensa quantidade de ar pelo nariz abrindo a pasta negra e lendo alguns papéis que se encontravam dentro desta, papéis que diziam que estava sendo transferido do campo de treinamento, para um campo na Austrália. Algo sobre seu nível ser superior. Ergueu os olhos encarando Emmy, ela parecia realmente atuardida ao seu lado.

- Eu vou para um Campo de Treinamento na China. – Emmy balbuciava. – Pai, isso é sério?

- Sérissimo! – Gordon sorria abertamente aproximando-se da filha. – Você me provou hoje que não precisa ficar debaixo de minha constante vigilância.

- China? – Jay murmurara sentindo um aperto no peito.

Por que ela iria para China e ele para a Austrália, e por que raios estava se sentindo desapontado? Sacudiu a cabeça forçando um sorriso a todos da sala.

- E então Potter? Vai me aturar na China também? – Ria Emmy abraçando o pai com força.

- Não, na verdade eu... Eu fui mandado para a Austrália.

A garota soltara do pai desfazendo o sorriso.

- Hã... Legal então... Quero dizer... Excelente! Eu não ia te agüentar por muito tempo mesmo...

- Vocês serão mandados imediatamente para os campos de treinamento através do pó de flu na sala ao lado. – Ashlee despejava fazendo Emmy concordar com a cabeça. – Por favor, Cleevy, leve-os para a sala.

- Sim ! – O homenzinho ruivo exclamava entusiasmado abrindo a porta.

- Me mande noticias de Xian quando estiver por lá! – Gordon beijava o topo da cabeça da filha. – Você vai ser grande.

- Obrigada pai... – Emmy se afastava gentilmente.

- Potter, boa sorte em Camberra, não me decepcione por lá, eu disse ao General Weiss que você é um dos melhores!

- Pode deixar senhor! – Jay sorria abertamente.

- Jay... – Ashlee o chamara o fazendo olhar diretamente em seus olhos. – Não, não é nada, vá em paz.

- Obrigado. – Falou se afastando da mulher, sentia que Ashlee queria lhe falar algo, mas por alguma razão parara.

Seguiu pela porta, Emmy permanecia quieta enquanto andavam em direção a sala ao lado onde Cleevy os guiava para entrar.

- Bem, vou arrumar o flú, esperem um segundinho! – O homenzinho abria a porta da sala os encaminhando para dentro e logo correndo para um armário velho.

A sala era pequena com apenas um armário velho onde Cleevy procurava o flú e uma lareira sem chamas e lenha, o assoalho era sujo e ás paredes num tom acinzentado desagradável. Jay coçou a cabeça enquanto fitava o homenzinho quebrar alguns fracos enquanto procurava, Cleevy era o tipo de pessoa estranha que Jay abusava enquanto estava em Hogwarts. Desviou os olhos do sujeitinho para encarar Emmy, ela possuía os olhos focados na lareira de modo pensativo, e por incrível que pareça estava calada, algo realmente surpreendente vindo da mulher que desde que Jay conhecera não calara a boca um segundo sequer.

- E então? Engoliu a língua? – Zombou.

- Não enche o saco Potter.

- Eu pensei que você estaria mais feliz se livrando de mim, mas parece que está emocionalmente abalada por nos afastarmos, não fique assim Gordon, eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres.

- Argh, como você é idiota! – Ela o socava no braço o fazendo rir. – Eu estou quase soltando foguetes por me ver livre de você!

- Sério? Sua cara não demonstra isso.

Emmy abrira a boca a fim de lhe dirigir um bom xingamento, Jay sorrira esperando, mas Cleevy os interrompera sacudindo um saquinho que possuía o flú.

- Quem irá primeiro hum?

- Eu vou. – Emmy andava sem olhar para trás para dentro da lareira.

- Aqui está seu flú ! – Cleevy sorria mostrando todos seus dentinhos de esquilo.

- Hey, Gordon! – Jay chamava a menina a fazendo o encarar como se fosse louco. – Nos vemos por aí.

- Espero que não Pottinho! – Ela sorria bonito. – China, Campo de Treinamento Xian!

Fora num estrondo que ela desaparecera, deixando apenas o belo rapaz moreno com um imenso sorriso na face, é, talvez fosse melhor eles não se encontrassem, caso acontecesse ela o acabaria matando de tanta raiva.

- É a sua vez !

- Obrigado Cleevy. – Jay seguia o exemplo da menina. – Austrália, Campo de Treinamento Camberra!

E o moreno desaparecera deixando a sala vazia e escura novamente, como estava antes de que ele e a bela garota Gordon estivessem dentro da mesma.

**Mansão da Família Vega – Inglaterra – Condado de Rutland**

O homem careca caminhava em direção a uma longa mesa vitral de jantar, mesa que possuía um imenso enfeite feito com rosas vermelhas e lírios brancos, em suas mãos duas taças de vinho repousavam. Sorriu de canto parando ao lado de uma cadeira ocupada por uma elegante garota trajada em um vestido curto negro e luvas negras que iam até seu cotovelo.

- O melhor vinho da safra para a senhorita. – Ele a servia indo se sentar logo à frente.

- Veja, eu não vim para uma degustação de vinhos, preciso ir ver Caios no hospital. – Ela baixava os olhos agora na cor de origem, demonstrando que já estava mais calma.

- Já mandei alguns de meus espiões saberem dele, ele está paraplégico, aparentemente ficará assim por um ano e meio...

- Paraplégico? – A voz de Anne falhava.

- É temporário minha querida, mas pelo que eu soube você conseguiu quase sugar toda a magia dele, sorte que o sangue de seu marido é forte, se fosse uma pessoa com um sangue qualquer, puff... Morreria.

- Eu preciso vê-lo! – Ela levantava-se apressada sendo segurada pelo braço pela mão forte do homem.

- Teremos que trabalhar sua ansiedade.

- Se Caios morrer...

- Ele já está fora de perigo de vida, sente-se e vamos terminar nossa conversa sim?

A garota puxara o máximo de ar para os pulmões sentando-se frente ao homem, Vega lhe sorrira de canto levando à taça a boca bebendo seu conteúdo e logo descansando a mesma na mesa, fitando Anne com um olhar felino, como se fosse uma pantera analisando sua presa.

- Você não pode encostar em Caios... – Começara ele. – Qualquer toque de sua pele com a dele, poderá ser fatal.

- Entendi... – Ela ajeitava as luvas nas mãos.

- Esse amor que você sente por ele, essa devoção patética, lhe torna fraca, você terá que se livrar disto.

- Mas...

- Eu ainda não acabei! – Apus franzia o cenho. – Aparentemente o Ministério da Magia resolveu me prender, digamos que eu tenho seis horas para fugir para o Pais de Gales onde nosso Mestre está. Irei me reunir com ele ainda hoje e falarei que você é uma de minhas espiãs.

- Eu não posso fazer isso Apus.

- Eu lhe dou um ano para cuidar de seu marido, um ano para que Trent fique bom e você se divorcie dele...

- Divórcio? – A garota arregalava os olhos sentindo as lágrimas encherem seus olhos.

- Você não será mais Anne Trent, voltará a ser Anne Adhara e anunciara o noivado comigo, fugirá e se encontrará em Cardiff comigo neste mesmo dia daqui a um ano, eu lhe mandarei uma carta com o local exato.

- O que eu faço nesse ano? Espero?

- Agirá como uma boa esposa, é claro que evitará contatos de peles com seu marido, mas acho que as luvas irão ajuda-la. Você deverá se comportar normalmente, quando o abandonar não dê detalhes.

- E se eu me descontrolar?

- Não se preocupe com isso... – Apus levava a taça aos lábios. – Você não irá se descontrolar novamente.

- Como pode ter certeza?

- Você levará uma vida feliz nesse ano, não iremos atacar, você não irá ter motivos para se zangar...

- E depois que eu deixar Caios? – A voz da morena revelava-se embargada.

- Irei lhe treinar, você será forte, será a combatente perfeita, quando isso acontecer você será apresentada pessoalmente ao nosso Mestre.

- Se eu matar o filho de Oberon, minha maldição será quebrada?

- Não precipite ás coisas minha cara, tudo em seu devido tempo. Vá, aproveite o resto do tempo com seu adorado Caios e depois se prepare para se tornar à pessoa mais fria deste mundo.

Anne engolira em seco maneando a cabeça positivamente, Caios era a pessoa mais importante em sua vida, e se fosse para vê-lo são e salvo, ela iria até o inferno e faria pessoalmente um pacto com o demônio, pacto que ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Apus lhe estendera a mão e ela a apertara, levantou-se da mesa apanhando um longo casaco negro o jogando sobre os ombros.

- Um ano. – Apus sussurrara antes de vê-la abandonar sua casa com uma falsa determinação em seus olhos ofuscados pelo desespero.

Um ano, um ano para se despedir de uma vida que ela amava, uma vida que a salvara por um curto tempo.

O barulho dos saltos podiam ser escutados nos corredores, Dalilah arrumara-se no colo de sua avó Maya para ver quem vinha tão apressado, Joe apenas girara a face, era a segunda vez que seu irmão se encontrava em estado grave e ele já não suportava mais isso. Maya retirara a neta do colo quando a vira se aproximando.

Sua pele estava mais pálida do que o normal, talvez por conta das vestes negras que trajasse, ela usava luvas como se estivesse fazendo frio, sendo que na verdade o clima estava por demais agradável. Dalilah sorrira abertamente, sempre tivera uma simpatia exagerada por aquela bela garota que se aproximava com um olhar destemido.

- ANNE! – Exclamara a pequenina soltando da mão da avó para correr na direção da garota.

Os olhos de Anne lacrimejaram assim como seu coração apertara, a menininha loira a abraçara com força e tudo que Anne pôde fazer fora lhe afagar os cabelos com cuidado, não podendo sentir a maciez de seus fios dourados, macios como os de Caios.

- Você está tão bonita! – A garotinha se afastava. – Parece uma modelo!

- Obrigada... – Ela sussurrava.

- Anne? – Joe aproximava-se surpreso. – Pensei que você não iria vir tão cedo, papai disse que você nem sabia do acidente de Caios.

- Acidente? – A morena assustava-se. – Ah... Sim, o acidente.

- Estão todos dentro do quarto... – Maya se aproximava séria. – Você deveria entrar para vê-lo.

- Sim, eu... Eu farei isso, obrigada ... – A menina desviava os olhos para a porta do quarto sendo segurada pelas vestes pela pequena irmã de Caios.

- Não fica triste porque o Caios se feriu, ele sempre se machuca, logo, logo ele fica bem.

- Tudo bem... – Anne afagava mais uma vez o cabelo da menina adentrando o quarto.

Aquilo era doloroso, os olhares que caiam sobre si eram como flechas pontudas lhe cortando cada parte do corpo, Carter que estava sentado ao lado da cama onde Caios estava deitado levantara-se de supetão a encarando com os olhos esbugalhados e Amy que estava próxima a porta acabara por derrubar uma bandeja, já o velho Cold continuava encostado na janela apenas lhe fitando de um modo que Anne jamais saberia identificar.

- Eu sei que a culpa é minha dele estar aqui... – Começou com a voz embolada. – Mas, ele é meu marido e...

- Graças a Merlim você está bem! – Amy a abraçava com carinho como uma mãe que não via a filha há tempos. – Você se feriu? Está tudo bem? Seu irmão está louco te procurando!

- Sra. Trent eu... – Anne se afastava sem graça.

- Pensamos que algo de ruim tinha lhe acontecido garota... – Carter se aproximava. – Em tempos aos quais vivemos não pode sair desse jeito.

- Oh vocês dois, estão assustando a coitada! – Cold declarava indignado.

- É tudo culpa minha Caios estar assim... – Anne aproximava-se da cama fitando o rapaz que possuía os olhos cerrados, certamente adormecido, acariciou a face dele com as mãos, não era a mesma sensação usando luvas, mas ela teria de se acostumar.

- Anne... – Caios sussurrara a fazendo se afastar assustada.

- Ele a chamou desde que chegou aqui. – Cold comentara. – Para quê as luvas?

- Eu... Eu não posso ter contato de pele com ele, pode ser letal.

- Então você é mesmo um perigo? – Cold franzia as sobrancelhas brancas.

- Pai! – Ralhara Amy.

- Só estou perguntando o que todos querem saber!

- Apenas para ele...

- Então a lenda era mesmo verdadeira, quem diria... Isso quer dizer que você herdou os poderes de Merlim! Garota você será útil nessa guerra!

- Eu não acredito que o senhor está pensando em envolvê-la na guerra! – Esbravejara Amy. – Ela já não sofreu demais? Já chega dessa palhaçada toda, Anne eu irei procurar uma cura para você.

- Cura? Vocês têm idéia do poder dessa garota? – Cold praticamente berrara. – Que parte de MERLIM você não entendeu?

- Anne... – Caios a chamara novamente fazendo todos se calarem.

A menina se aproximara novamente do loiro depositando a mão em sua testa lhe afagando, os olhos verdes de Caios se abriram com o toque e ele respirou fundo como se quisesse sentir o cheiro da esposa.

- Eu estou aqui... – Ela sussurrara emocionada.

- Que maneira... De... Acabar... A Noite...

- Caios, eu sinto muito... – Ela chorara com força. – Eu...

- Eu queria... Enxugar suas lágrimas... Mas meus braços... Não obedecem...

Anne enterrara a face no tórax do rapaz, este tampado pelo lençol, e ela chorou compulsivamente. Os olhos de Caios também haviam sido tomados pelas lagrimas teimosas permitindo que estas molhassem seu rosto, Carter e Cold trocaram olhares cúmplices enquanto Amy tentava segurar o próprio choro, a vida realmente conseguia ser injusta para aqueles dois jovens.

**EUA – Las Vegas – Cassino Ceasar's Palace**

_Ooh, baby, don't you know i suffer?  
_**Ooh baby, você não sabe que eu sofro?  
**_Ooh, baby, can't you hear me moan?  
_**Ooh baby, você não pode me ouvir lamentar?  
**_You caught me under false pretenses  
_**Você me prende com falsos pretextos  
**_How long before you let me go?  
_**Quando você me deixará partir?**

Uma linda garota de cabelos loiros trajada num vestido prateado e chale de pele branca jogada sobre os ombros descia pelas escadas principais do Hotel e Cassino Ceasar's Palace. Seus cabelos loiros agora curtinhos presos em uma fivela de cristal, os olhos em uma maquiagem clara e os lábios róseos ressaltando sua beleza arrancando olhares de todos que passavam por perto da escadaria.

Encostado em uma das pilastras frente a escadaria, trajado de terno e gravata, com o costumeiro sorriso torto nos lábios estava ele, os olhos cinzas destacados por conta das vestes escuras. Acenou com a cabeça se aproximando da escada em passos de um costumeiro jogador.

_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
_**Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada  
**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
_**Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada  
**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
_**Geleiras se derretem numa noite morta  
**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
_**[Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada]  
**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
_**E as grandes estrelas estão indo pro grandioso  
**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul...]  
_**[Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma...]**

A bela garota estendera a mão direita onde um belo anel de noivado com um enorme diamante incrustado repousava para que o rapaz a tomasse e a levasse aos lábios dando-lhe um beijo malicioso.

- Você está quase me fazendo retornar aquele quarto... – Sirius murmurara puxando a noiva para si. – Tem que sair vestida assim? Chamando a atenção de todo mundo?

- Sirius, acabamos de chegar em Las Vegas, eu ainda posso me exibir um pouco! – Rira a loira sendo conduzida pelo rapaz para um imenso salão de jogos.

- Bem vinda Srta.O'Brian, ao meu mundo. – Ele sussurrara em seu ouvido a fazendo sorrir largamente.

_I thought i was a fool for no one  
_**Pensei que era um idiota de ninguém  
**_But, ooh, baby, i'm a fool for you  
_**Mas, ooh baby, sou o seu idiota  
**_You're the queen of the superficial  
_**Você é a rainha do superficial  
**_But how long before you tell the truth?  
_**Mas quando você dirá a verdade?**

Danielle fitava Sirius em meio a mesa dos dados, ela podia ver do bar onde ela tomava um Martini ele arremessar os dados e em seguida controlar com a varinha escondida nas vestes o resultado do jogo, ele era realmente um trapaceador de primeira! E agora que ambos estavam disfarçados de trouxa, ela sabia que ele iria piorar suas trapaças, mas isso até que ficava sexy nele. Franziu o cenho ao ver uma mulher jogar charme para Sirius, aquilo já era demais.

_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
_**Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada  
**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
_**Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada  
**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
_**[Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada]  
**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
_**E as grandes estrelas estão indo pro grandioso  
**_Supermassive black hole  
_**Grandioso buraco negro**

Sirius sorriu abertamente ao ver Danielle lhe enlaçar o braço lhe afastando de uma ruiva atirada, enfiou o bolo de dinheiro que arrecadara naquela noitada de jogos no bolso, enganar os trouxas era tão fácil! Puxou a garota pela cintura para fora do hotel onde uma limosine os aguardava, Danielle alargara o sorriso.

- Se eu soubesse que Las Vegas era assim nós teríamos vindo a mais tempo! – Ela gritara correndo até o carro.

- Se eu soubesse que você bêbada de martini fosse tão sexy, eu teria te embebedado a mais tempo! – Ele gargalhara entrando no carro logo atrás dela.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
_**Geleiras se derretem numa noite morta  
**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
_**[Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada]  
**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
_**E as grandes estrelas estão indo pro grandioso**

Assim que Sirius adentrara ao carro Danielle o puxara pela gravata lhe beijando com fervor, ele gargalhara girando o corpo ficando por debaixo da namorada que deslizava beijos por todo pescoço do rapaz.

- Eu te amo Sirius... – Ela murmurara logo voltando a atenção a boca do moreno que a sentara em seu colo e a beijara com mais fervor ainda.

_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
_**Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada  
**_Ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light  
_**Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada  
**_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
_**Geleiras se derretem numa noite morta  
**_[ooooh-ahhh, you set my soul a-light]  
_**[Ooohh-ahhh, você deixa minha alma iluminada]  
**_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive  
_**E as grandes estrelas estão indo pro grandioso  
**_Supermassive black hole  
_**Grandioso buraco negro**

- Não mais do que eu. – Ele respondia a fazendo gargalhar.

A limusine seguia pelas ruas iluminadas daquela cidade do pecado, cidade em que Sirius se sentia absolutamente em casa. Tudo ali era perfeito, ele não conseguia se sentir mais feliz, a não ser é claro se Caios, Kevin e Jay se juntassem a ele e Danielle, mas como Sirius sabia que isso seria impossível se contentava com a felicidade de estar com a mulher amada em sua cidade.

**Austrália – Camberra – Campo de Treinamento**

- COMO ASSIM EU NÃO VOU VER OS CANGURUS? – Jay escutara um berro assim que saira da lareira.

Ele conhecia aquela voz, aquela voz irritante que lhe perseguiu por toda a vida, sorriu descrente, não podia estar sendo realidade podia? Arremessou-se na sala olhando ansioso para os lados logo o vendo. Ele estava diferente, estava mais alto e encorpado, mas o olhar inocente continuava o mesmo.

- Kevin... – Murmurou.

- JAYZITOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – O loirinho corria até ele o abraçando com força, como dois irmãos que não se viam a um bom tempo.

- O que você faz aqui?

- Somos parceiros cara!

- Parceiros?

- Iépi! Aparentemente somos os melhores em nossos treinamentos, aí nos mandaram para cá, para unirmos nossos poderes e salvarmos o mundo, igual Scooby Doo e Salsicha sabe?

- Ah, claro, idêntico! – Jay rolava os olhos.

- Boa noite , bem vindo ao nosso campo de treinamento. – Uma mulher de cabelos curtinhos negros e olhos castanhos o cumprimentava. – Sou Eleora Stuart, fui convocada para recepcioná-los.

- Acredita que nós não iremos brincar com os Cangurus? – Kevin choramingava.

- Realmente isso me deixa frustrado...

- Bem, o Jay já chegou, podemos ir conhecer as nossas instalações?

- Ainda não . – Eleora consultava o relógio de pulso. – Temos mais uma pessoa que irá fazer residência aqui, uma médica em treinamento.

- Espero que seja bonita, detesto médicas feias, aquela ex-enfermeira de Hogwarts ainda me causa arrepios cara! – O loirinho comentava.

- É, eu me lembro... – Recordava-se o moreno com um sorriso na face. – Você está mais encorpado Keke, mais alto também, acho que está do tamanho do Sirius...

- Sério? Valeu! Até que essa porcaria de treinamento serve para alguma coisa... Você também está saradão, argh, já vi que vou ter que aturar a mulheres se arremessando de prédios por você de novo!

- Elas nunca se arremessaram por mim Kevin, mas pelo Caios... – Jay sorria de canto.

- É... – O loirinho baixava os olhos.

- Algum problema?

- Você não soube?

- Do que?

- Caios está no .

- Como? Mas, por quê?

- Não me deram detalhes, mas parece que ele não estava bem...

Jay sentiu um nó se formar na garganta, Caios no ? O que teria acontecido? Será que ele e Anne tinham sido atacados? Sua cabeça lhe atormentava com várias perguntas, principalmente se ele estava bem, afinal, apesar de tudo, Caios sempre seria para Jay seu melhor amigo. Caios não poderia estar tão mal poderia? Sua linha de pensamentos fora cortada por um barulho vindo da lareira onde uma garota trajada completamente de azul saía carregando uma mala imensa.

- Não brinca. – Kevin balbuciava.

A garota possuía cabelos na altura dos ombros castanhos e lisos, seus olhos verdes e sua pele pálida com sardas salpicadas no nariz e bochecha lhe davam aspectos ligeiramente infantis, seus lábios grossos e seu perfume floral lhe entregavam, Lauren Sanders.

- Lauren? – Jay arregalava os olhos.

- Jay? Ke... Kevin? – A menina se assustava.

- Bem vinda , nós a aguardávamos ansiosamente, sou Eleora Stuart.

- Muito prazer... – A menina mal conseguia falar.

Kevin reprimira a face em uma expressão desgostosa, Jay o analisou com o canto dos olhos, ele sabia que havia uns quatro meses que Lauren e Kevin não conversavam e não se viam e agora ambos estavam frente a frente, o que aconteceria? Jay não queria estar em meio aquela linha cruzada onde poderiam vir tiroteios de ambos os lados.

- Vamos logo, nos mostre nossos quartos. – Rosnara o menino apanhando a própria bagagem.

- Não ligue pra ele Lauren... – Jay a abraçava com carinho. – Médica hum? Parabéns!

- Ainda não sou, estou fazendo residência, mas em quatro anos serei! – Ela forçava um sorriso.

- Vem eu te ajudo com as malas.

- Obrigada Jay.

- Vocês vão amar a Austrália, aqui será o lar de vocês três nos próximos quatro anos! – Eleora começava a tagarelar seguindo para fora da casa sendo seguida pelos três jovens.

Kevin respirou fundo, Danielle sempre tivera razão, Merlim era um ENORME FILHO DUMA PUTA.

_**~. 4 meses depois .~**_

**Condado de Norfolk – Leste da Inglaterra**

Nos jardins de uma bela casa de classe média, sentado em uma cadeira de rodas um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes se encontrava, seu olhar sereno passeando em algumas crianças trouxas que brincavam de Hockey com patins e tacos engraçados. O loiro mantinha um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios, como se ver aquelas crianças lhe lembrasse algo realmente bom.

O pequeno disco voara até seus pés, moveu-se na cadeira inclinando-se para baixo, pelo menos a dois meses ele aprendera a voltar a controlar seu tronco e braços, talvez em pouco tempo também conseguisse mover as pernas. Apanhou com certa dificuldade o disco dentre os dedos o fitando com carinho, suas tardes de tomar sol sempre eram assim.

- Obrigado ! – Um garotinho moreno se aproximava pulando a pequena cerca dos jardins.

- Sem problemas... – Caios esticava o braço estendendo o disco. – Sua tacada anda ficando melhor Matt, precisa só um pouco mais de direção, minha casa não tem formato de gol.

- É... – O menino ria coçando a cabeça.

- Tente inclinar um pouco os ombros para trás quando for bater no disco com o taco, isso dá equilíbrio e direção.

- Como que você sabe tanto sobre Hockey ? – Um garotinho ruivo indagava se apoiando na cerca o olhando com um leve sorriso, logo trazendo todos os outros jogadores para fitar Caios, todos intrigados e curiosos.

- Joguei na escola... – Ele rira lembrando-se do quadribol. – Era o capitão do time.

- Você? – O ruivinho se surpreendia. – Uau! Você que treinava o time?

- Hunrun, bons tempos aqueles...

- Bons tempos? – Matt erguia uma sobrancelha. – , você parece não ter mais de dezoito anos!

- Completei dezoito antes de ontem.

- Você fala como se fizesse muito tempo desde que jogou... – Uma menina franzia a testa.

- Pode-se dizer que...

- Caios? – Uma voz melódica ecoava da pequena varanda.

Trajada com um vestido negro e luvas negras de seda, cabelos longos presos em um coque frouxo estava ela, linda como sempre, Caios girou um pouco a face para trás para vê-la descer com graça as degraus da escadinha que levavam os jardins a sua casa.

- A é tão bonita... – Murmurou a menina fazendo o resto das crianças concordar com a cabeça.

- Sim? – Caios sorria largamente.

- Está na hora de comer... – Anne passava a mão em seus cabelos.

- A melhor hora do dia com certeza!

- Claro que é a melhor hora do dia, é a hora em que você engorda e me deixa com dor na coluna! – Uma voz masculina ecoava saindo da casa.

Nathan possuía o cabelo um pouco maior e uma aparência de pura felicidade, o rapaz trajava uma camisa vermelha, bermudas jeans e chinelo, uma aparência de descanso que poucos já haviam visto no menino prodígio dos Adhara, logo atrás dele uma garota bonita de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos saíra da casa, sua barriga de gravidez imensa sendo acentuada pelo vestido lilás flora ao qual vestia.

- Por favor, pare de dar comida a ele Anne! – Ria Stacy se apoiando em uma das pilastras da varanda. – Se não como meu marido vai me carregar para o hospital quando a hora chegar?

- Hey! Pensei que você era minha prima e não a vilã da história! – Caios reprimia a face em uma careta arrancando risadas do casal.

Nathan descera as escadas empurrando a cadeira do cunhado em direção as escadinhas, Anne os seguia em silêncio enquanto o resto das crianças corria de volta para a rua, assim retornando o jogo. Nathan aproveitando a distração dos trouxas retirara a varinha da bermuda murmurando um feitiço, fazendo a cadeira de Caios flutuar para a varanda e entrar em casa.

- Aposto que sua coluna sofreu horrores com esse esforço. – Zombou o loiro ao ter a cadeira repousada na mesa de jantar que estava cheia de comida. – Uau, caprichou no almoço Anne!

- Obrigada... – A morena forçava um sorriso sentando-se ao lado do marido.

Nathan e Stacy seguiram seu exemplo, há três meses era daquela forma, Caios havia ficado um mês internado no hospital, no mês seguinte havia conseguido a mover os braços e o tronco e agora, após três meses de volta ao lar, o loiro lutava para voltar a mexer as pernas. Nathan e Stacy faziam as três refeições na casa dos Trent, para Anne era melhor assim, mais pessoas na casa, menos assuntos desagradáveis, afinal Caios teimava que ela poderia lhe tocar sem luvas e não ser fatal, acarretando discussões terríveis entre ambos na hora de dormir.

- Quer ajuda com a louça? – Nathan indagava a irmã após o almoço e Caios e Stacy estarem vendo um filme trouxa na Tv.

- Seria bom... – A garota sorria acenando com a varinha para uma pilha de louça lavada. – Se eu já não tivesse terminado.

- Magia sempre nos é tão bom não é mesmo? – Rira o moreno. – Principalmente agora que você está com dezessete e não precisa esconder os poderes do Ministério.

- Verdade... – Anne sentava-se na bancada.

Nathan fitara a irmã com pesar dando um de seus sorrisos tortos, ele sabia que a vida de Anne jamais seria como a sua e de Stacy, e ele sabia o quão a irmã caçula deveria estar sofrendo com isso. A cozinha iluminada pelos raios do sol parecera mais quente naquele momento, como se o amor que Nathan sentisse por aquela menina, sua irmã, fosse grande demais para caber ali.

- Quando você vai partir? – Perguntou finalmente a tocando nos ombros.

- Nate...

- Eu não sou idiota Anne, aqui eu sou quem te conhece melhor.

- É complicado...

- Você vai se encontrar com Vega não é?

- Vega é um foragido da policia Bruxa, por que eu me encontraria com um foragido? – Anne bufava levantando-se da bancada.

- Porque nós dois sabemos que ele é o único que saberia como controlar esse fardo que você carrega. – Afirmou Nathan. – Não estou aqui para te julgar, eu sou seu irmão, quero o melhor pra você.

- Daqui a sete meses... – Ela sussurrou.

- Sete meses? – O moreno franzia a testa. – Caios já sabe?

- Não... Eu quero que ele se recupere primeiro, não seria bom eu pedir o divórcio agora.

- Divorcio? Anne você não precisa pedir o divórcio, você...

- É complicado Nate... – A menina fechava a porta da cozinha para que o marido e a cunhada não ouvissem a conversa. – Eu fui treinada desde pequena e hoje eu sei o motivo...

- Você ouviu Carter falando, quando ele foi o Herdeiro das Trevas ele aprendeu a controlar isso, você pode aprender também...

- Ele aprendeu indo para as trevas, se ele tivesse ficado do lado bom ele jamais teria aprendido controlar nada.

- E enquanto a Amy? Ela sempre foi poderosa e...

- O poder dela era grande por causa de Amy La Blanck, depois que a missão dela foi cumprida seu poder se foi... Carter ainda carrega o poder sombrio em si, você sabe disso melhor do que eu!

- Ele matou inocentes, você mataria inocentes?

- Eu quase matei um estando do lado certo.

- Quase não é matar!

- Nathan, você se lembra de quando éramos crianças e uma vez escutamos uma conversa de nossos pais atrás da porta? Foi a primeira e única vez que fizemos aquilo...

- Como eu podia esquecer? Fomos castigados com cruccios. – O moreno torcia o nariz.

- Eles falavam sobre mim lembra? Sobre meu nascimento...

- Anne...

- Desde a filha de Merlim que não nascia meninas no Clã Adhara, sempre nasceu meninos, quando Gaya engravidou pela segunda vez foi surpresa geral, a maior surpresa foi saber que uma menina amaldiçoada estava por vir...

- Você tem os poderes de Merlim, e daí? Vega pode te ajudar a controlar isso.

- Vega não vai apenas me ajudar a controlar os poderes, vai me ajudar a vencer a maldição e para isso eu preciso ficar longe de Caios, ele me torna fraca.

- Amor não deixa ninguém fraco Anne!

- Não uma pessoa comum... – A morena abria a porta da cozinha demonstrando que estava finalizando a conversa. – Eu não sou uma pessoa comum.

Nathan maneara a cabeça negativamente em desagrado, Anne estava sofrendo e ele via isso em seus olhos, caminhou até ela beijando-lhe a testa com carinho e acariciando seu rosto, quando foi que sua irmãzinha, sua menininha crescera tanto? Quando fora que a sua protegida tivera que tomar decisões sozinha? Odiava aquela sensação de não poder protege-la mais, ele era o irmão mais velho, ele sempre deveria ser capaz de cuidar de sua irmã caçula.

- ECA! – Berrara Caios da sala.

- Eca? – Anne franzira o cenho caminhando até o marido.

- Stacy fez xixi. – Ele indicava com a cabeça o sofá molhado e os olhos esbugalhados da grávida.

- Isso não é xixi... – Nathan sorria abertamente.

- A bolsa estourou. – Stacy mordia o lábio. – E está doendo pra burro...

- Temos que ir ao ! – Anne apanhava a bolsa.

- Não dá... – Stacy segurava com força no sofá fazendo os nós dos dedos aparecerem. – Eu não consigo apartar e... ISSO ESTÁ DOENDO!

- São duas horas até o de carro... – Caios afastava-se com a cadeira.

- Você agüenta? – Nathan aproximava-se da esposa com pesar.

- EU ESTOU COM CARA DE QUEM AGUENTA UMA MELANCIA SAINDO POR UM LUGAR QUE PASSA UMA UVA?

- É, ela não agüenta. – Nathan fazia uma careta. – Preciso entrar em contato com sua mãe, Caios.

- A vontade... – O loiro indicava a lareira.

- Stacy, meu amor, eu volto num instante...

- TRAGA UMA NESTESIA, UMA NESTESIA BEEEM GRANDE! – Urrou a loira arfando.

- Tacy, vamos subir para o quarto de hóspedes, lá você pode deitar e...

- Eu tenho que subir escadas?

- Hã...

- EU NÃO VOU SUBIR ESCADAS!

- Por Merlim Tacy, suas cordas vocais vão deixar minha esposa surda! – Divertia-se Caios.

- Eu uso um feitiço de levitação em você... – Anne forçava um sorriso.

- Você podia usar um que a fizesse parar de gritar... – O loiro reprimia a face em uma careta.

Anne lançara um olhar furioso ao marido o fazendo erguer as mãos para o alto como se estivesse se rendendo, um clack fora o bastante para que a morena relaxasse, Amy Trent estava ali com um imenso sorriso no rosto ao lado de Nathan que se dividia entre ter um enfarte e sair saltitando pela casa em felicidade.

- Stacy, querida, está sentindo muita dor? – Amy acariciava a testa da sobrinha.  
- É... Insuportável. – Balbuciou a menina.

- É... Parece que esse daí já começou a fazer magia dentro de você... – Rira a matriarca dos Trent examinando a loira. – Temos que ir pro hospital...

- Magia? Já? – Nathan arregalava os olhos.

- Atualmente muitos bebês já nascem fazendo magia, anda sendo muito comum atualmente, de qualquer modo um parto nessa circunstância precisa ser feito no hospital.

- Eu não consigo levantar... – Stacy arfava.

- Leva-la até o hospital será impossível, ela não consegue apartar. – Nathan segurava a mão da mulher.

- Então parece que teremos de fazer do modo antigo... – Amy olhava para o moreno. - Anne vá ao hospital e chame minha equipe, Nathan suba com Stacy para um dos quartos vagos e a deite na cama e Caios, mande cartas para os pais de Tacy e para seus avós, eu vou apanhar o resto dos equipamentos, faremos o parto em cinco minutos.

- CINCO MINUTOS? – Nathan e Stacy berravam juntos enquanto Anne desaparecia num estalo.

- O que estão esperando! Andem logo! – Amy grunhia para o filho e para Nathan que já carregava a mulher para o andar de cima. – Isso realmente será interessante de se fazer... – Ela completava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

_Tiny hands, yes, that's you  
_**Mãos pequeninas, sim, esse é você  
**_And all you show, it's simply true  
_**E tudo o que você demonstra, é simplesmente verdadeiro  
**_I smell your breathe, it makes me cry  
_**Eu sinto o cheiro de sua respiração, isso me faz chorar.  
**_I wonder how I've lived my life  
_**Eu me pergunto como eu vivi a minha vida**

Stacy estava deitada na cama, a dor lhe queimava o estômago enquanto Nathan permanecia ao seu lado segurando-lhe a mão, dando-lhe todo o apoio que conseguia. Sorriu fracamente para o marido, ele estava vindo, seu bebê, sua preciosidade estava vindo e por mais doloroso que fosse, aquele era um dos momentos mais lindos de toda a sua vida.

_'Cause without you,  
_**Porque sem você,  
**_How did I get through?  
_**Como eu consegui?  
**_All of my days without you?  
_**Todos meus dias sem você?  
**_Now living with you  
_**Agora vivendo com você  
**_See everything's true  
_**Vejo que tudo é verdadeiro  
**_My baby, it's you  
_**Meu bebê, é você  
**_My baby, my baby, my baby  
_**Meu bebê, meu bebê, meu bebê**

- Vamos lá Tacy, querida, preciso que você faça uma forçinha aqui... – Amy pedia fitando a sobrinha enquanto ao redor alguns enfermeiros a ajudavam. – Você precisa se esforçar mais, mais força...

Stacy inclinara a cabeça para trás, aquilo era por demais doloroso, sentia que estava ferindo Nathan enfiando suas unhas nas mãos dele, mas ela realmente precisava apertar algo, como se lhe desse mais e mais força.

- Vamos meu amor, você está indo muito bem! Vamos! – Nathan a incentivava.

_With no words at all, so tiny and small  
_**Não consegue falar uma palavra, tão pequenininho  
**_In love I fall, so deep, so deep  
_**Eu me apaixonei profundamente, tão profundamente  
**_My precious love, sent from above  
_**Meu precioso amor enviado do céu  
**_My baby boo,  
_**Meu bebezinho,  
**_God I thank you, God I thank you  
_**Deus eu tenho que te agradecer, Deus eu tenho que te agradecer**

- ISSO TACY! ISSO! – Amy comemorava quando a sobrinha berrara alto empurrando o máximo que podia fazendo assim um choro de bebê invadir o quarto.

O choro de um recém-nascido, o choro de esperança, Nathan sorriu largamente ao ver alguns móveis flutuarem, mal seu filho chegara ao mundo e já estava fazendo objetos sobrevoarem.

- É um rapazão... – Amy segurava o bebê o entregando para um enfermeiro que corria para limpá-lo.

- Me dê, me dê meu filho... – Stacy falava fracamente.

O enfermeiro parara no meio do caminho olhando para Amy que indicava que sim com a cabeça.

_'Cause without you,  
_**Porque sem você,  
**_How did I get through?  
_**Como eu consegui?  
**_All of my days without you?  
_**Todos meus dias sem você?  
**_Now living with you  
_**Agora vivendo com você  
**_See everything's true  
_**Vejo que tudo é verdadeiro  
**_My baby, it's you  
_**Meu bebê, é você  
**_My baby, my baby, my baby  
_**Meu bebê, meu bebê, meu bebê**

- Meu bebê... – Stacy o segurava no colo chorando compulsivamente, Nathan sorria abraçando a esposa e ao filho em um momento de comunhão.

- Luke Alexander Adhara... – Murmurara Nathan emocionado beijando o topo da cabeça da esposa. – Você foi ótima.

- É o nosso filho Nate, nosso... – Ela sorria olhando o pequeno Luke que parava de chorar para olhar com curiosidade os pais corujas.

- Ele tem seus olhos, azuis como o céu... – Nathan acariciava a bochecha do filho. – E é cabeludo como você, loiro...

- Mas ele possui o seu charme... – Stacy sorria acariciando o filho. – Nosso filho Nate, nossa fonte de esperança...

_'Cause without you,  
_**Porque sem você,  
**_How did I get through?  
_**Como eu consegui?  
**_All of my days without you?  
_**Todos meus dias sem você?  
**_Now living with you  
_**Agora vivendo com você  
**_See everything's true  
_**Vejo que tudo é verdadeiro  
**_My baby, it's you  
_**Meu bebê, é você  
**_My baby, my baby, my baby  
_**Meu bebê, meu bebê, meu bebê**

Amy limpara uma lágrima dos olhos ao ver a sobrinha começando a nova família, ver Nathan, Stacy e o pequeno Luke era como ter absoluta certeza de que o mundo não era feito apenas de maldade, de que havia luz mesmo em meio a escuridão. Sorriu saindo discretamente do quarto fazendo sinal que os enfermeiros a seguissem.

Nathan sentara na cama abraçando a família, aquilo, aquele sentimento e tudo o que fazia parte dele era sua vida agora, era o seu coração, era a sua alma.

- Bem vindo Luke... – Murmurou ao ver o bebê adormecer. – Nós já amávamos você antes mesmo de você nascer.

**Austrália – Camberra – Campo de Treinamento**

Jay desviava de um jato de luz vermelha que vinha em sua direção, estava suado, cansado e ferido, e ele sabia que Kevin não estava lá muito atrás. Havia cinco horas que ambos haviam entrado na Sala do Terror, onde enfrentavam todos os tipos de criaturas mágicas perigosas, desde dragões até serpentes marinhas, além é claro de que aquela bela Sala do Terror ser um Labirinto com Ervas Venenosas que lhe causavam coceiras desnecessárias na pele quando se encostava em suas plantas.

- Quando esse treinamento acabar, eu vou pedir férias... – Resmungo rolando para trás de um arbusto. – KEVIN? VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ VIVO? – Berrou.

- DEFINA VIVO! – Uma voz longínqua ecoava fazendo o moreno rir.

Kevin possuía um imenso corte na perna esquerda, o sangue escorria formando uma poça ao chão, o loirinho sabia que logo, logo o Dragão Irlandês iria sentir seu cheiro. Maldita hora que ele aceitou entrar ali sem sua varinha! Bufou, precisava encontrar a saída para que ele e Jay se livrassem daquela palhaçada toda.

- EU VOU ATÉ VOCÊ! – Berrou para Jay.

- ESTOU ESPERANDO! – O moreno gritava de volta.

Forçou para se levantar escutando um barulho de passos, teria de correr com a perna completamente ferida, isso iria causar uma dor aguda. Mordeu o lábio enquanto corria para longe, o sangue pingando ao chão deixando marcas, olhou para trás, haviam dois imensos animais correndo em sua direção, ambos com corpos cobertos por espinhos e com presas imensas.

- Merda. – Rosnou correndo o mais rápido possível sabendo que seria alcançado em poucos segundos. – JAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Jay ao escutar o berro do amigo correra em sua direção, Kevin parecia um alvo de animais perigosos, viu o loirinho vindo a todo vapor e dois imensos Leopolchis atrás de si, arregalou os olhos correndo na direção contrária, Kevin apenas rolava os olhos enquanto corria, grande amigo que ele arrumara.

- COMO VOCÊ SEMPRE CONSEGUE TRAZER ESSAS COISAS PARA PERTO DE MIM? – Indagava Jay enquanto corria.

- EU NÃO TENHO CULPA DELAS ME ACHAREM APETITAVEL OK?

- URGHH! EU REALMENTE ODEIO A AUSTRALIA!

Ambos corriam como loucos desgovernados, além de frio e escuro, aquele labirinto sabia ser por demais aterrorizador, viraram algumas vezes, os animais continuavam os perseguir, fora quando de longe viram uma luz, a luz parecia cegante depois de um tempo sem vê-la. Trocaram sorrisos acelerando o passo chegando ao centro do labirinto onde uma vela acesa estava.

- Chave de portal? – Indagou Kevin segurando a vela junto de Jay fazendo ambos desaparecer antes que os dois imensos Leopolchis os atacassem.

Kevin sentia todos seus músculos e órgãos doloridos, estava deitado em algo relativamente macio e sentia que algum pano gelado estava em sua testa, abriu os olhos com dificuldade olhando ao redor, aquele era a pequena enfermaria onde Lauren e mais dois residentes cuidavam dos recrutas que se feriam gravemente em treinamento.

Sentou-se com dificuldade na cama fazendo o pano em sua testa cair em seu colo, havia apenas mais duas camas ali, completamente vazias, uma mesa com alguns pergaminhos e penas e uma janela pequena que dava para frente do campo de arame farpado. Puxou a perna para si, estava menos dolorida e o ferimento fechado com uma imensa cicatriz em seu lugar, acariciou esta com carinho, não podia negar que os residentes estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho ali.

A porta da enfermaria então se abrira, dando passagem a duas pessoas, a primeira um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos alourados e olhos esverdeados, sua pele morena clara lhe davam um ar jovial assim como seu sorriso, ao lado do rapaz estava uma menina baixa de cabelos longos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor, ambos trajavam vestes brancas com plaquetinhas no peito com seus nomes.

- Oh, já acordou Malfoy? – O rapaz se aproximava sorridente.

- Não, ainda estou dormindo, acontece que sou sonâmbulo. – Rosnou o loirinho lançando um olhar feio para a garota.

- Hum... Claro...

- Dylan, não ligue, Kevin sabe ser extremamente desagradável quando deseja. – Lauren girava os olhos apanhando um estetoscópio de cima da mesinha e caminhando em direção ao loirinho.

- Dylan run? Já estão bem íntimos... – Kevin grunhia.

- Lauren, eu acho que vou buscar um café... – Dylan forçava um sorriso. – Volto logo ok?

- Pode deixar, quando você voltar ele vai estar sedado e não apresentará perigo algum. – A morena murmurava desgostosa começando a examinar o loiro.

Kevin ficara rígido, não gostara de ver Lauren com aquele tal de Dylan que parecia fazer propagandas de pasta de dentes, além do mais a mão dela passeando pelo seu tórax e seu corpo estava lhe causando um desconforto fora do normal, a mão dela era quente, delicada, isso lhe dava lembranças de quando estavam juntos.

- É, você está bem... – Ela se afastava indiferente. – Vou te dar alta.

- Onde está Jay? – indagou.

- O liberei a uma hora atrás, você ainda estava dormindo...

- Onde estão minhas roupas? – Perguntou notando a nudez debaixo do lençol.

- No armário ao lado de sua cama... – A morena virava de costas para sentar-se na mesinha e começar a preencher alguns papéis.

Ela ficou quieta, isso era realmente incomodo, Kevin a espiava enquanto vestia-se com a calça negra e a camiseta verde. Suas conversas com Lauren desde que chegara na Austrália haviam reduzido a quase nada, a não ser é claro as indiretas e farpas que trocavam quando estavam próximos. Calçou as galochas negras caminhando até a morena esticando a mão para pegar o papel com a alta.

- Você precisa tomar essa poção duas vezes ao dia... – Ela falava sem o olhar nos olhos o entregando um frasquinho com um liquido cinza. – Durante quatro dias.

- Ok.

- Se passar mal, procure Catherine, ela terá prazer em lhe ajudar.

- Catherine? – Kevin arqueava uma sobrancelha, recordando-se da ruiva bonitona que o faltou comer vivo da ultima vez que ficara ferido em um treino e Lauren estava ocupada cuidando de outro recruta. – Por que não você?

- Não tenho prazer algum em lhe ajudar. – Ela finalmente o encarava desafiadora.

- Não tem nenhuma outra mulher?

- Se quer mais mulheres vá para uma boate, isso daqui é uma enfermaria!

- Escute aqui Sanders, você está cumprindo o seu papel e eu o meu ok? Se eu quiser que você me trate, então será você!

- Eu posso recusar cuidar de você!

- Você não faria isso... – Ela ria sarcástico cruzando os braços.

- Não duvide. – Ela espreitava os olhos.

- Ok. – Kevin dava os ombros girando o corpo para sair da sala sentindo uma leve tontura se apoiando no vão da porta.

Estava realmente enjoado e tonto, talvez por ter perdido sangue demais. Respirou fundo acariciando a têmpora.

- Eu não vou cair nessa Malfoy. – Ouviu a garota dizer.

Não respondeu, caminhou para sair, sentindo-se apoiar novamente na parede, quando foi que o mundo começou a rodar tanto?

- Wow, isso é melhor do que montanha russa... – Soltou um risinho segurando-se sentindo uma mão lhe segurar firme. – Parem o mundo que eu quero descer.

- Você está bem? – Escutou a voz dela em seu ouvido.

- Pensei que se recusaria a cuidar de mim... – Forçou a falar enquanto ela o encaminhava para se deitar em uma das camas.

Lauren não respondera, apenas pegara uma poção em um armário velho e despejara todo o seu conteúdo na boca do loiro que mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Como se sente?

- Com vontade de vomitar... – Ele abria os olhos azulados. – Mas eu sempre fico assim quando estamos próximos.

A morena girou os olhos se afastando sendo segurada com força pela mão de Kevin em seu pulso, as mãos dele estavam maiores e mais fortes também. O fitou com surpresa, os olhos dele estavam sérios, uma seriedade pouco vista por conta de seu ar maroto.

- Sempre fico com vontade de vomitar quando estou nervoso.

- Eu te deixo nervoso? – Ela arqueava ambas as sobrancelhas.

- Desde que eu tinha dez anos de idade... Nervoso de um modo bom.

- Entendo... – Ela corava levemente virando o rosto.

- Incrível como eu ainda tenho o poder de te fazer corar depois de tanto tempo... – Kevin ria sentando-se na cama a puxando ficar entre suas pernas do lado de fora da cama. – Eu ainda causo algum efeito em você Sanders?

- Não brinque comigo Malfoy. – Ela bufava tentando se soltar do aperto. – Se meu pulso ficar roxo eu juro por Merlim que da próxima vez eu te deixo morrer!

- Não deixa nada... – Kevin dava um sorriso torto. – Por que você se foi sem se despedir?

- Tive meus motivos.

- Eu teria morrido por você naquela época sabia?

- O tempo nos muda, muda nossos sentimentos...

- Acha mesmo que eu não morreria hoje por você? – Kevin puxava o queixo dela para que lhe encarasse nos olhos. – Acha mesmo que eu já senti algo por outra pessoa como eu já senti por você?

- Me solta Kevin.

- Você é tão absurda! – Ele rosnara a soltando de vez, pulando da cama.

- EU SOU ABSURDA? VOCÊ NÃO CONVERSA DIREITO COMIGO HÁ QUATRO MESES!

- E VOCÊ QUE DESAPARECEU SEM DEIXAR RASTROS?

- NÓS HAVIAMOS TERMINADO NOSSO NAMORO!

- NÃO LAUREN! VOCÊ HAVIA TERMINADO, EU NÃO QUERIA TERMINAR!

- EU NÃO VI OBJEÇÃO NENHUMA VINDO DA SUA PARTE!

- O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA QUE EU FIZESSE? IMPLORASSE? EU SOU SONSERINO! EU NÃO IMPLORO! EU NÃO MENDINGO AMOR DE NINGUÉM! VOCÊ SEMPRE SUBESTIMA O QUE EU SINTO POR VOCÊ! SEMPRE! E SINCERAMENTE EU ESTOU CANSADO DE TE REPETIR QUE VOCÊ É A MULHER DA MINHA VIDA, QUEM EU REALMENTE AMO!

- Kevin... Eu...

- SEMPRE SE TRATOU DE VOCÊ! – Ele urrara a puxando para si para abraçar seu corpo pequenino com força. – Sempre Lauren...

- Eu amo você... – Ela sussurrou com a voz embargada. - Você é irritante, inconseqüente, mas... Nesse tempo todo que ficamos separados eu só conseguia pensar em você... Eu quero ficar com você, eu quero estar ao seu lado para tudo, se você ainda me quiser.

- Se eu ainda te quiser? – O loirinho soltara um risinho pelo nariz fitando os olhos verdes da morena. – Você realmente me subestima Sanders... – Ele a puxava com força para um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Ele podia sentir seu corpo tremer conforme preenchia os lábios daquela que sempre fora dona de seu coração, quanto tempo ele havia esperado por aquele beijo? Séculos? A apertou contra o corpo, ela era sua, ela era somente sua e ninguém no mundo seria capaz de tirá-la de si novamente.

_**~. 7 meses depois .~**_

**EUA – Las Vegas – Cassino Ceasar's Palace**

Um rapaz de corpo alvo e cabelos negros encontrava-se deitado em uma cama de casal, adormecido de bruço, trajando apenas uma boxer branca meio transparente. Sua boca semi-aberta e os olhos cerrados demonstravam o quão sono profundo o rapaz estava. Roupas eram espalhadas por todo o imenso quarto, notas de cem e cinqüenta dólares estavam jogadas pelo chão e móveis.

Pela portinha vitral que ligava a varanda podia-se ver uma linda garota de cabelos loiros trajada com uma blusa masculina de botões branca sentada em uma mesinha lendo um jornal bruxo, seus olhos fixos em cada reportagem sobre a guerra, sobre vários bruxos que haviam morrido e sobre o desaparecimento de Apus Veja, o sujeito havia simplesmente desaparecido do mapa! Ninguém o encontrava, a mãe de Sirius, Ashlee Zabine estava pessoalmente comandando a busca, ela, a melhor Auror do mundo mágico não conseguia encontrar o sujeito.

- Que palhaçada... – Comentou Danielle para si mesma ao passar a página e ver mais uma matéria sobre bruxos com sangue mestiço desaparecidos. – Isso é realmente um absurdo!

Arremessou o jornal longe, ver tudo o que se passava em seu mundo por um pedaço de papel não era lá muito agradável, já havia o quê? Um ano que ela e Sirius haviam chegado a Las Vegas e vivido apenas para aproveitar a vida, Sirius estava feliz, pelo menos era o que ele demonstrava todos os dias, mas ela... Como ela poderia se sentir bem sabendo que pessoas as quais ela gostava estavam sofrendo? Havia um ano que ela não mandava sequer uma coruja a Caios, e sabia bem que não podia o fazer já que uma destas cartas poderiam ser interceptadas.

Levantou-se da cadeira andando até o quarto onde Sirius dormia, deitou-se ao seu lado o fitando, o maldito era realmente bonito, e aparentemente seus traços estavam ficando cada vez mais maduros. Acariciou-lhe a face o fazendo balbuciar coisas como "Apostas" e "Copas", riu-se aninhando a ele, a única coisa boa naquilo tudo era Sirius, poder ficar próxima a ele. Por mais que seu senso jornalístico ardia no peito, por enquanto ela estava disposta a abandoná-lo apenas para ficar com aquele rapaz, com aquele que fazia sempre sua respiração falhar apenas de lhe lançar um olhar. Ela estava irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Sirius Zabine.

**Condado de Norfolk – Leste da Inglaterra**

- Vamos Luke, fala com o papai... – Nathan sorria olhando para o lindo bebezinho sentadinho em meio a brinquedos na sala de estar da casa dos Adhara's.

- Nathan ele só tem sete meses! – Stacy ria colocando a mesa do jantar ao lado de Anne que girava os olhos olhando para o irmão.

Caios que estava sentado na cadeira de rodas limitava-se a dar boas gargalhadas, a algumas horas ele e Nathan haviam entrado em uma sobre que posição Luke quando estivesse jogando quadribol no time da Sonserina em Hogwarts. Uma discussão extremamente desnecessária ao ver de Stacy e Anne, afinal Luke só tinha sete meses de vida e mal sabia segurar um brinquedo sem o arremessar longe.

- Olha só! – Exclamara Caios ao ver o bebê arremessar um unicórnio de pelúcia do outro lado da sala. – Ele é um artilheiro!

- Ele pode ser apanhador... – Nathan apanhava o filho do chão fazendo os olhinhos azuis do bebê o encarar em surpresa. – Não é Luke?

- O jantar está servido! – Exclamara Stacy. – Nathan, deixe o Luke no cercadinho e venha comer!

- 'Tá... – O moreno rolava os olhos colocando o bebe no cercadinho e indo em direção a mesa de jantar.

Anne servia o prato de Caios enquanto Stacy fazia o de Nathan que novamente já havia entrado em outra discussão com o cunhado sobre Luke ser capitão do time da Sonserina.

- Vocês poderiam, por favor, parar de falar de quadribol pelo menos no jantar? – Pedia Stacy. – Obrigada!

- E então Nate? Como anda a vida de técnico de Boxe? – Indagava Caios enfiando um pedaço de carne na boca.

- Bem, bem... O salário é bom, pelo menos não sou reconhecido! Estão pensando em me promover para treinar alguns profissionais, eu já disse que não posso aceitar, já pensou? Eu aparecendo na Tv? É pedir para que localizem Stacy e eu. Por isso ando pensando em mudar de área, dar aulas de Hockey ou Beisebol talvez...

- Eu acho melhor do que boxe... – Stacy sorria para o marido.

- E você 'Tacy? – Anne olhava para a cunhada. - Nathan disse que anda pensando em dar aulas de música naquela escolinha aqui perto...

- Estou esperando apenas Luke completar um ano, assim eu o coloco na escolinha e também posso dar aulas lá.

- Parece que vocês tem uma vida! – Caios rira. – Anne e eu daqui a um tempo estaremos na mesma!

- É... – Anne forçava um sorriso recebendo um olhar sério do irmão do outro lado da mesa.

O choro de Luke fora o bastante para quebrar o contato visual dos irmãos Adhara, Nathan levantara-se de supetão para ir ver o bebê enquanto Caios e Stacy faziam mil e um planos para o futuro. Anne suspirou, odiava ouvir os planos de Caios, odiava saber que teria de deixá-lo em breve.

- Wow! Olha ás horas! – Caios exclamara assim que o jogo de futebol americano acabara. – É melhor irmos Anne...

- Quer que eu o leve? – Indagara Nathan.

- Nós apartamos daqui, é mais fácil. – A morena sorria de canto abraçando o irmão. – Boa noite, cuide bem do Luke, até logo Stacy.

- Até! Boa noite!

Anne segurara a mão do marido apartando, sua sala parecia realmente pequena quando ela e Caios se encontravam sozinhos, principalmente por não poderem se tocar.

_Please come now  
_**Por favor, venha agora  
**_I think I'm falling  
_**Eu acho que estou caindo  
**_I'm holding on to what I think is safe  
_**Estou me segurando naquilo que acho seguro  
**_It seems I found the road to nowhere  
_**Eu sinto que não acho a saída em nenhum lugar  
**_And I'm trying to escape  
_**Estou tentando escapar  
**_I yelled back when I heard the thunder  
_**Eu gritei, quando ouvi um barulho  
**_But I'm down to one last breath  
_**Mas estou triste, com apenas um suspiro  
**_And with it let me say, let me say  
_**Então deixe-me dizer, deixe-me dizer**

Soltou a mão do marido caminhando em direção a janela onde uma coruja negra encontrava lhe esperando, sentiu o coração falhar ao vê-la, como ela poderia já estar ali?

A coruja lhe entregou um envelope grande cor de caramelo, Anne o abriu lentamente enquanto Caios permanecia em silêncio sentado na cadeira. A morena engoliu em seco, havia apenas uma mensagem na carta.

" _2 Dias."_

Ela sabia o que significava, ela só tinha mais dois dias ao lado da pessoa que mais amava em todo o planeta, dois míseros dias.

_Hold me now  
_**Segure- me agora,  
**_I'm six feet from the edge  
_**Eu estou à seis pés de cair  
**_And I'm thinking  
_**E eu estou pensando  
**_Maybe six feet ain't so far down  
_**Que talvez seis pés não são tão longe.**

- Anne... – Ouviu a voz de Caios lhe chamar.

Virou-se lentamente para derrubar o envelope no chão e levar a mão a boca, pasma. Caios estava de pé por si próprio e lhe sorria bonito. Ele caminhou até ela parando logo a sua frente para lhe dirigir o olhar mais maroto que ela conhecia.

- Eu disse que tudo iria ficar bem.

_I'm lookin down  
_**Estou olhando pra baixo  
**_Now that it's over  
_**Agora que tudo acabou,  
**_Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
_**Refletindo sobre meus erros,  
**_I thought I found the road to somewhere  
_**Eu acho que achei a saida em algum lugar...  
**_Somewhere in His grace  
_**Em algum lugar de sua graça  
**_I cried out heaven save me  
_**Eu gritei ao céu que me salvasse  
**_But I'm down to one last breath  
_**Mas estou triste, com apenas um suspiro  
**_And with it let me say,  
_**Entao deixe-me dizer,**

Nathan colocara com cuidado o pequeno Luke no berço, acariciara o filho com amor, por Merlim como algumas pessoas poderiam ter uma vida tão boa quanto ele e Stacy e outras não terem saída alguma como Anne?

- Nate? – Ouviu a mulher lhe chamar virando-se para abraçá-la. – Está tão triste, algum problema?

- Não, apenas pensando em Anne...

- Você e ela andam tendo muitas conversas escondidas, há algo de errado?

- Sempre haverá algo... – Ele beijava o topo da cabeça de Stacy a puxando para fora do quarto. – Mas eu sempre vou te proteger.

_Hold me now  
_**Segure- me agora,  
**_I'm six feet from the edge  
_**Eu estou à seis pés de cair  
**_And I'm thinking  
_**E eu estou pensando  
**_Maybe six feet ain't so far down  
_**Que talvez seis pés não são tão longe.**

Jay fitava o horizonte, a noite na Austrália sempre fora bela, mas algo especificamente naquela noite estava o desagradando, como se alguém que ele amasse tivesse tomando um caminho errada, fazendo uma escolha errada. Franziu o cenho tentando afastar tais pensamentos, deveria se concentrar em seu treino.

_Sad eyes follow me  
_**Tristes olhos me seguem  
**_But I still believe there's  
_**Mas eu ainda acredito que há algo  
**_Something left for me  
_**Algo vindo de mim,  
**_So please come stay with me  
_**Então, por favor, fique comigo  
**_'Cause I still believe there's  
_**Por que ainda acredito em algo  
**_Something left for you and me,  
_**Algo vindo de você e de mim,  
**_For you and me  
_**De você e de mim.  
**_For you and me  
_**De você e de mim**

A porta da Enfermaria abrira-se lentamente, Lauren levantara-se da mesinha assustada ao ver Kevin adentrar ali tão tarde. O loirinho estava sério segurando algo em uma das mãos.

- O que foi? Algum problema? – Perguntou a menina aproximando-se do garoto que se ajoelhara.

- Eu queria te perguntar isso a um bom tempo... – Ele puxava a mão dela abrindo a própria mão revelando um anel de brinquedo. – Consegui esse comendo um dos pirulitos dos Power Rangers...

- Kevin...

- Ele serve eu acho, bem, pelo menos tem uma pedrinha é de plástico, mas é bem bacana e brilha no escuro, é uma excelente aliança...Mas voltando a pergunta principal Lauren Sanders você quer se casar comigo?

_Hold me now  
_**Segure- me agora,  
**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
_**Eu acho que estou à seis pés de cair**  
_Hold me now  
_**Segure- me agora,  
**_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
_**Eu acho que estou à seis pés de cair  
**_Maybe six feet  
_**Talvez seis pés  
**_Ain't so far down  
_**Não são tão longe**

O rapaz moreno caminhara em direção a uma bela garota loira que estava apoiada na sacada, Sirius só podia sorrir ao vê-la, tão linda, tão sua. A abraçou por trás depositando o queixo em seu ombro, notando que ela chorava, franziu o cenho a virando para si.

- O que foi?

- Já sentiu que você pode estar cometendo o maior erro de sua vida? – Danielle soluçara afundando a face no tórax do rapaz. – Que seu lugar é muito maior do que o que você está?

- Não... Eu nunca senti... – Sirius baixava os olhos, ele sabia que tudo que era bom durava pouco.

_Please come now  
_**Por favor, venha agora  
**_I think I'm falling  
_**Eu acho que estou caindo  
**_I'm holding on to what I think is safe  
_**Estou me segurando naquilo que acho seguro**

Os olhos de Anne Adhara lacrimejaram quando Caios a abraçara, agora ela seria obrigada a deixa-lo e não teria mais a desculpa que ele ainda não havia se recuperado por completo. O destino realmente os queria separados e ela não tinha forças para brigar com ele.

Carter Trent andava apressado pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia, Vega estava a um ano foragido e Ashlee precisava de férias, além disso Blake não parava de buzinar em seus ouvidos que sua mulher passava mais tempo procurando um homem do que sexo. Bufou, Vega conseguia lhe dar enxaquecas mesmo estando desaparecido a tanto tempo.

Parou frente a porta de seu escritório a destrancando com a chave a adentrando, pelo menos ele poderia tomar um Whisky e descansar um pouco antes de voltar para casa onde Amy o esperava, pegaria apenas alguns documentos e pronto, iria para os braços de sua mulher.

- Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos primo... – Uma voz arrastada ecoava de sua escrivaninha.

Carter franzira o cenho sacando a própria varinha e a apontando para um homem robusto e careca que encontrava-se sentado com um copo de whisky em uma das mãos e um sorriso aberto.

- Oh, por favor, Carter, não se trata membros da família assim... Vamos, me conte, como vai Caios? Já contou para ele que ele é herdeiro não só de Slyntherin como de Morgana também?

Os olhos de Carter brilharam em desespero, Apus Vega estava ali e pelo que parecia sua visita inesperada não se resumiria a perigo algum. Baixou a varinha se aproximando do homem e se sentando frente a ele com um sorriso torto nos lábios finos para finalmente falar:

- Você tem cinco minutos.


End file.
